República Evans
by Carol Lair
Summary: UA Lily, Sirius, Remus e mais duas amigas moram juntos numa República da Universidade de Hogwarts. Uma vaga está sobrando, e James Potter é selecionado a ocupá-la. Depois da vinda desse maroto para a República, muita confusão começa a acontecer!
1. O Novo Morador

**Capítulo 1 – O Novo Morador.**

Lily Evans sempre fora a primeira a acordar. Mesmo estando em férias de verão, a garota nunca perdera os hábitos de levantar-se cedo, realizando sua rotina matinal impecavelmente, todos os dias. Arrumar a cama, tomar banho e tomar café da manhã. Somente depois de ela ter feito tudo isso, os outros moradores da República começavam a se levantar.

Naquela manhã abafada de sábado, o penúltimo dia antes do retorno das aulas da Universidade de Hogwarts, também não foi diferente. Após sair do banho, Lily vestiu-se com uma roupa casual, penteou os longos cabelos ruivos, ainda molhados, e preparou seu café da manhã de bom humor.

A ruiva era decididamente linda, embora não achasse isto. Possuía um olhar tão penetrante nos olhos verdes esmeralda, que às vezes parecia ler pensamentos. Tinha bom gosto para se vestir, preferindo as roupas mais escuras, o que combinavam muito com a pele branca. O corpo era de estatura média, com curvas bem definidas, atraindo involuntariamente muitos olhares por onde passava.

- Bom dia, Lily! – Cumprimentou Lorens Ludmann, uma das colegas de república, ainda vestida com o seu pijama largo e confortável.

Lily se virou para olhá-la. Os cabelos muito lisos e escuros de Lorens estavam despenteados e sua aparência naquele momento exalava um ar definitivamente sonolento, a pele branca mais pálida do que de costume, os olhos azuis um tanto inchados.

- O que te deu pra acordar à essa hora, Lorens? – Perguntou Lily, distraída com a garrafa de café com leite que colocava sobre a mesa. Eram oito horas da manhã, e Lorens costumava acordar só depois das onze, principalmente aos sábados.

- Os roncos da Anita estão _insuportáveis_ hoje. Aposto que ela bebeu cerveja ontem.

Lily riu. Enquanto se sentava à mesa, olhando para a cozinha, reparou que ainda estava com saudades daquela casa. Tinha voltado da casa dos pais havia apenas uma semana, mas gostaria de ter voltado muito antes. Ali era o seu lar.

- Você foi embora cedo ontem. – Lorens comentou, se servindo de café.

- É, a festa estava chata... – Lily explicou, mas a verdade era que ela estava louca para ficar em seu quarto. E também tinha que organizar a lista dos candidatos para a vaga de novo morador da república. Estava planejando fazer uma reunião naquela tarde com os amigos para decidirem.

- Aquele amigo do Sirius vem fazer a entrevista pra vaga hoje, não vem? – Perguntou Lorens, se servindo rapidamente dos pães torrados que Lily havia preparado.

- É. – Lily concordou, um tanto mal-humorada. Na noite anterior, Sirius Black, outro morador da república, recebeu um telefonema de um amigo e insistiu para que dessem uma chance a ele, mesmo que as entrevistas já estivessem encerradas. – Não agüento mais essas entrevistas! Já temos candidatos o suficiente!

- Veja pelo lado bom: esse cara é bonito. – Brincou Lorens, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Pelo menos, ele parece bonito naquela foto da formatura do Sirius.

Lily revirou os olhos e Lorens riu despreocupada. Lorens parecia se divertir com essas entrevistas, enquanto Lily estava sempre preocupada se o próximo morador fosse ser alguém confiável.

O antigo morador, Allan Becker, terminara os cinco anos do curso de Biologia da Universidade de Hogwarts, e mudara-se para exercer sua profissão. Mas era como se ele nunca morasse ali, já que ficava mais na casa da namorada do que na república. Com o início do semestre, muitos universitários tinham planos de se mudar, e a quantidade de pessoas que apareceu para ocupar aquela vaga foi impressionante. Contudo, nem todas estas opções eram consideráveis.

- Cansei dessas mocinhas _oferecidas_ que só querem morar aqui por causa do Sirius! – Comentara Anita Ecklair no dia anterior, após educadamente expulsar uma bela moça interessada na vaga. Era a garota que Sirius estava saindo.

Lily e os outros moradores passaram a semana inteira sentados no sofá da sala fazendo perguntas aos jovens interessados em morar com eles, discretamente avaliando-os para a vaga. _Tédio_.

A República tinha espaço suficiente para abrigar seis pessoas. Era um sobrado simples, com dois quartos, uma sala ligeiramente espaçosa, uma cozinha – perfeitamente limpa, na opinião de Lily – e dois banheiros. Os ocupantes já moravam juntos havia dois anos, exceto por Lily e Lorens, que haviam chegado havia apenas um ano.

Por volta das dez e meia da manhã, todos já haviam sido acordados por Lily. Se iriam receber uma visita, que pelo menos passassem uma boa impressão.

- Temos que arrumar a bagunça da sala! – Dizia ela, batendo na porta do quarto dos garotos. – E espero que seja a última visita de todas, ouviu, Sirius?

Tudo o que ela teve em resposta foram alguns resmungos.

* * *

Mesmo cansada de receber os diversos candidatos, Lily fazia questão de que a República estivesse sempre muito arrumada. Na verdade, ela fazia questão de ter tudo arrumado sempre. Lily tinha um obsessivo hábito de limpeza. Não que ela admitisse isto.

- Lily, estamos arrumando essa sala a semana inteira, mesmo quando não tem nada para arrumar! – Reclamou Sirius Black, passando um espanador pela estante da televisão.

Sirius jogou os cabelos negros para trás. Seus olhos cinzentos cintilaram com o sol que entrava pela janela. Estava limpando a estante charmosamente, como se para ele fazer isso fosse algo realmente excitante.

- Sirius, primeiramente, só estamos arrumando a sala porque o seu amigo virá aqui pra entrevista. E você sabe que só te deixamos oferecer a vaga porque insistiu muito!

Sirius sorriu sedutoramente.

- Ah, Lily, o James é meu amigo de infância. E se ele pegou transferência pra Hogwarts, e nós temos um lugar sobrando... Por que não oferecer?

- Por que ele se transferiu agora, que só faltavam dois dias pra começar as aulas?

- Emergências pessoais, querida. – Sirius respondeu, deixando-a ainda sem entender.

- Bem que ele podia ter se transferido na semana passada, quando a gente estava recebendo candidatos _o dia inteiro_. – Lily estava irritada, principalmente porque encontrara uma bolsa aberta, jogada atrás do sofá. Mais bagunça.

- Nós temos que ficar com o Jack Shoth. Ele é perfeito para a vaga, e é lindo. – Anita Ecklair comentou, repentina e sonhadoramente.

Anita tinha os cabelos bem cuidados e loiros, presos cuidadosamente num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos grandes e claros. Seu rosto era fino e o nariz, delicado, dando-a um ar de boneca de porcelana curiosa. Estava varrendo distraidamente a passagem da sala para a cozinha. Era a mais baixa das três garotas e tinha o corpo muito bonito. Sua maior característica, comparada aos outros quatro colegas, era o sotaque em suas palavras, pois era americana.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Lily, se virando pra ela.

- Estou falando do Jack Shoth, sabe? Aquele loiro fortão que veio aqui terça-feira. – A moça sorriu. – Se o amigo do Sirius não for tão legal assim, a gente tem que escolher o Jack.

- 'Tá louca, Anita? Esse Shoth não é aquele _drogado_ de Biologia? Ele já foi preso duas vezes, não se lembra? Ele está fora de cogitação. – Lily resmungou, guardando o material de limpeza. – E eu achei sua bolsa, jogada ali atrás do sofá.

Lily entregou a bolsa para a amiga, que sorriu feliz por reencontrar seu pertence perdido.

- 'Tá na cara que esse Shoth veio aqui mais pra olhar as pernas das meninas do que com intenção de morar. – Acrescentou Remus Lupin, da cozinha, lavando a louça.

- Eu gostei daquela Mary Johnson, de Letras. – Disse Lorens, que estava recolhendo alguns objetos que estavam sobre a mesa central da sala.

Lily já havia terminado o seu serviço, e Remus parecia ter acabado a louça também, pois se juntou aos amigos na sala, enquanto Sirius falava:

- Essa Mary é bem gostosa, mas ainda torço pelo James. Vocês vão gostar dele. – E, virando-se para os amigos que estavam na sala, acrescentou vitorioso: – Terminei.

- Deve ter feito tudo de qualquer jeito, como sempre! – Lily foi até a estante investigar. Segundos depois, acrescentou – É... dessa vez passa, Sirius.

DIM-DOM. Os quatro se entreolharam, surpresos.

- Será que além de bonito, esse cara é pontual? – Perguntou Lorens, escondendo as bagunças disfarçadamente para debaixo das almofadas do sofá, enquanto Lily estava de costas.

No entanto, ninguém se moveu em direção à porta. Um pouco contrariada, Lily correu abri-la, enquanto Anita vinha da dispensa, onde havia guardado a vassoura.

A ruiva se deparou com um garoto apoiado no batente da porta. Percebeu que os cabelos escuros eram propositalmente bagunçados. Ele ostentava um sedutor olhar no par de olhos castanho-esverdeados, e tinha um rosto com traços muito bonitos. Estava vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça. O jovem sorriu.

- Hey, ruiva. Meu nome é James Potter, é essa a república do Sirius? – Pelo tom de voz dele, Lily não percebeu se ele estava falando sério ao chamá-la de "ruiva", com tanta intimidade.

_Ruiva? Oi, eu nem te conheço!_, Lily pensou, olhando fixamente para James Potter. Ele estava rindo. Será que Lily estava fazendo uma careta? Não conseguiu pensar em uma forma à altura para convidá-lo a entrar.

- E aí, James! – Sirius apareceu à porta, sem perceber que estava salvando Lily de uma situação embaraçosa. Eles se cumprimentaram com um abraço rápido. – Quanto tempo, cara! Entra aqui, não repare a bagunça.

James entrou e, na verdade, se deparou com uma casa arrumada demais para ser ocupada por cinco jovens. Interessante.

- Sente-se, James! – Lorens disse, que pulou no sofá, se acomodando.

James percorreu os olhos pelo lugar. Seu olhar passou por todos os moradores, que pareciam esperá-lo se sentar para começar. Sentou-se vagarosamente.

- Quer beber alguma coisa, James? – Ofereceu Anita, se sentando no braço do sofá, ao lado de Lorens.

- Não, muito obrigado.

- Você tem interesse em morar aqui, certo? – Perguntou Lily, não se importando em ser direta demais, sentada graciosamente à frente do visitante, como num interrogatório.

- Bom, eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ele perguntou, segurando uma risada. Os outros também riram.

Lily sorriu impacientemente, ignorando tamanha presunção.

- Você sabe que temos outros candidatos interessados também, então não se importa em responder algumas perguntas para podermos te conhecer melhor?

- Sem problemas. Mas posso sugerir uma coisa? – Ele acrescentou. Ele não podia ficar sem sugerir ou fazer algum comentário nunca? – Vocês podem me responder a mesma pergunta que me fizerem, pra que eu conheça vocês também?

Foi aí que todos se lembraram de que James não os conhecia. Os candidatos anteriores já sabiam basicamente tudo a respeito deles, uma vez que a maioria dos alunos da Universidade de Hogwarts acompanhava ininterruptamente a vida dos moradores daquela República. E sonhavam em morar num lugar como aquele.

- Ótimo! – Lorens concordou, animada. Seria esta a primeira entrevista que _não_ pareceria, de fato, uma entrevista? E sim, uma conversa? – Então vamos começar nos apresentando. Sou Lorens Ludmann!

- Remus Lupin.

- Anita Ecklair, encantada!

- Lily Evans.

Sirius apenas acenou, já que não havia necessidade de se apresentar. Lily se endireitou, e encontrou os olhos de James. Ele parecia segurar uma risada.

- Continuando. – Lily recomeçou. – Quantos anos você tem?

James parecia estar se divertindo.

- Vinte.

Um silêncio estranho tomou conta.

- Ah é! Esqueci que eu tenho que responder também! – Disse Lorens, rindo. – Fiz dezenove há duas semanas!

- Vinte. – Respondeu Remus calmamente, os cabelos castanho-claros caídos sobre os olhos deram-lhe um ar misterioso.

- Vinte. – Disse Sirius, simplesmente.

- Vinte anos. Me sinto uma velha. – Respondeu Anita, simpaticamente.

- Anita, você é americana? - Perguntou James, reparando em seu sotaque.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Sou, sim. De Nova York.

Todos se viraram para Lily, que corou. Sua intenção era passar despercebida, mas não obteve sucesso. Teria que responder.

- Dezenove anos... Bem, vamos à próxima pergunta, Potter: Que curso você faz e qual ano você vai começar nesta segunda-feira?

James soltou uma risadinha ao ser chamado pelo sobrenome. Lily estava ficando irritada por diverti-lo tanto._ Qual é o problema dele?_

- Faço Direito, e passei para o terceiro ano.

Lily deixou escapar um sorrisinho, finalmente aprovando alguma resposta vinda dele. Mas no segundo seguinte, sua expressão voltou ao normal.

- Curso Direito também. – Ela explicou. – Mas estou no segundo ano.

James não pareceu surpreso, como se isso fosse óbvio. Depois, virou-se para Remus, que estava ao seu lado, como se esperasse a resposta.

- Curso Psicologia, vou começar o terceiro ano segunda-feira. – Ele respondeu, com uma ponta de orgulho na voz.

- E você, Lorens? – Perguntou James, se virando para ela.

- Artes Cênicas. Segundo ano!

- Eu vou começar o terceiro ano de Moda. – Disse Anita.

James enrugou a testa ligeiramente.

- Educação Física, terceiro ano. – Respondeu Sirius só para participar da conversa, pois James já tinha conhecimento disto.

- Terceira pergunta, Potter. – James parecia não entender a formalidade de Lily, que continuava com o semblante sério novamente. – você trabalha?

- Ontem me ligaram do Fórum St. Mungus, e eu começo segunda-feira. Vocês sabem onde fica? É aqui perto.

Lily arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

- Eu trabalho lá! Sou assistente dos promotores da Área Trabalhista.

James também aparentou estar surpreso. Mediu cada centímetro da ruiva com mais interesse e atenção. Depois, sorriu para ela, que virou o rosto, fingindo não ter visto.

- Que coincidência vocês dois! – Exclamou Lorens, sorridente. Parou pensativa por uns instantes e recomeçou: - Eu tenho... digamos... uma "trupe" a qual faço parte, ensaiamos quase todos os dias e apresentamos peças de teatro sempre que temos oportunidade. De vez em quando, entra uma grana. Nada fixo.

- Eu sou estagiária numa loja de grife perto daqui. Desenho alguns modelos para eles. Ganho uma miséria, mas sobrevivo. – Contou Anita, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Trabalho numa academia. Na verdade, fico ajudando ou ensinando garotas de tops com auto-estima baixa a usarem os aparelhos de musculação. – Respondeu Sirius, com um singelo tom de malícia.

- E você, Remus? – Perguntou James, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Lily, que estava notavelmente incomodada com o olhar dele.

- Eu... Trabalho numa escola. Sou o Psicólogo das criancinhas rebeldes que são mandadas para a diretoria. – Remus disse, infeliz. Parecia o único que não gostava do emprego.

Todos riram. A entrevista de James fora a mais divertida de todas que ocorreram durante a semana inteira, embora Lily tivesse permanecido quieta a maior parte do tempo. Toda a vez que fazia algum comentário, James ria. Muitas vezes, não havia graça, mas ele sempre ria.

Com o tempo, a entrevista virou uma conversa. James contou algumas histórias sobre a Universidade de Oxford, fazendo Anita ficar boquiaberta e Lorens chorar de rir. Ele era engraçado, fato. Lily não gostou de quando ele fez uma piada sobre sua mania de organização, quando ela deixou bem claro que fazia questão de que os moradores mantivessem tudo limpo. E fingiu não ouvir quando ele a chamou de "ruiva" pela segunda vez.

- Próxima pergunta: você é usuário de drogas? – Perguntou Lily, diretamente, assim como fora com todos os candidatos.

James caiu na gargalhada, fazendo todos rirem. Engraçado que ninguém rira quando ela fizera a mesma pergunta aos outros.

- _Não_. – Ele respondeu, ainda rindo.

- Aliás... Álcool é droga? – Perguntou Sirius, ainda rindo. James riu mais ainda, mas não respondeu.

Todos acabaram rindo. Menos Lily, que não gostara da resposta do visitante: esperara algo mais convincente.

- Tem filhos?

Lily se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta no segundo seguinte. James riu ainda mais. Ora, ela não estava perguntando por curiosidade, estava perguntando porque estava no _script_ da entrevista!

- Tem ou não? – Ela insistiu, mal-humorada.

- Ah, ele não tem cara de _papai._ – Falou Anita, divertida.

- Eu não tenho filhos. – James finalmente respondeu. – Pelo menos, nunca fiquei sabendo que tinha.

Lorens teve que levantar-se para respirar, porque estava sem fôlego. Lily deu uma risadinha forçada para não parecer antipática.

Por fim, a entrevista se encerrou e James foi embora parecendo que conhecia todos havia anos. Ele aparentava estar seguro de que a vaga era sua. Mas Lily reprovara alguma coisa nele. Ou ele nela.

* * *

- Temos que decidir quem vai morar com a gente_ logo._ – Anita lembrou, se sentando ao lado de Lily, depois do jantar. – As aulas começam segunda-feira, e até a pessoa fazer a mudança, vai levar um dia inteiro. Anotei o telefone de todos, disse que ligaria hoje à noite para dar a notícia.

- James fica. Eu morri de rir hoje à tarde! – Lorens deu sua opinião, sorridente.

- Minha opinião vocês já sabem. – Assinalou Sirius, relaxando no sofá.

- Gostei muito do James, embora quisesse que o Jack Shoth... – Anita se interrompeu, e Lily girou os olhos. – Já entendi, Lily.

- Ótimo, vamos resolver isso. Eu gostei do Kennedy Grey. – Começou Lily, todos olharam horrorizados para ela, que encolheu os ombros. – Qual é o problema? Ele é prestativo e muito inteligente!

- Lily, todo mundo sabe que aquele nerd não bate bem! – Anita se adiantou – Ele cursa Matemática, deve ser louco! Parecia um doido gesticulando quando falava!

- Mas ele é muito bonzinho. Já conversei com ele!

- Ele não é sociável, Lily. O modo como ele agia para responder às perguntas denunciaram-no. Ele sofre de esquizofrenia – Afirmou Remus, assumindo um ar de psicólogo.

Lorens tampou a boca para segurar um riso. Lily olhou pensativa para o amigo.

- É... pode ser. – Admitiu ela. Afinal, se Remus estava afirmando, deveria ser verdade.

- Todos concordam com o James? – Perguntou Sirius.

Remus, Lorens e Anita afirmaram com a cabeça, animadamente. Sirius se virou para Lily.

- Quem você sugere, Lily? – Perguntou ele.

- Ah, bem... Durante essa semana nós recebemos mais de vinte pessoas, vocês não gostaram de mais nenhuma?

Lily apressou-se em pegar a lista que estava sobre a mesa.

- Vejamos. – Ela passou os olhos pelo papel. – Seis são garotas oferecidas que querem morar aqui por causa do Sirius e do Remus. – Os dois garotos se entreolharam, trocando sorrisinhos. – Como isso daqui é uma casa, e não um bordel, então elas estão fora.

Dando uma risadinha, Anita puxou a lista da mão de Lily e continuou a leitura:

- Depois vem esse Kennedy... completamente fora de cogitação. Outro é o Jack, mas vocês não concordam. – Ela fez uma careta. – Quatro estão desempregados, também fora de cogitação. Tinha aquele Severus Snape, de Química, mas ele é meio estranho...

- E ridículo. – Completou Sirius, distraído.

- ... temos a Mary Johnson, que é uma garota bem legal, uma das únicas pessoas que podemos considerar. – Continuava Anita. - Tinham dois garotos muito suspeitos na minha opinião, aquele Rodolphus Lestrange e aquele Gary Cross; eu os vi olhando para o meu decote de cinco em cinco minutos! E olharam pra bunda da Lily quando ela se abaixou para pegar uma almofada. Eu me recuso a morar com um tarado. Já basta o Sirius.

- Hey! – Fez Sirius, franzindo a testa.

- Ela tem razão. – Remus concordou.

- ... E aquele Dean Berry, de História? Nada contra, mas... que roupas eram aquelas? – Anita suspirou. – Também tinha aquele chinês que não fala uma frase de inglês, ou seja, impossível. Enfim, entre eles temos o James, que além do Sirius o conhecer muito bem e termos certeza de que ele é confiável, ele foi o único que se importou em nos conhecer também.

O coração de Lily deu um salto. Esse James Potter, não. Se naquelas poucas horas, ela já o julgara sem-graça e chato, imaginou, então, como seria se ele viesse morar na mesma casa que ela. Tudo o que Lily não precisava era de alguém para encher sua paciência, já que esse fora o principal motivo para ter saído da casa dos pais, ano passado: sua irmã não perdia uma oportunidade de enlouquecê-la.

- Mas será que esse Potter vai colaborar com a gente na hora da limpeza? – Lily questionou, na defensiva. – Ele só deu risada quando eu perguntei, e-

- Ah, Lily, por acaso o_ Sirius _colabora? – Lembrou Anita. – E a limpeza não é o mais importante, sério!

- É claro que é! – Lily ficou ofendida.

- De todos, o James é o mais parecido com a gente. – Lorens refletiu. – Principalmente com você, Lily.

- _Comigo_?

- É! Ele também faz Direito e vocês vão trabalhar no mesmo lugar! – Lorens não parecia reparar no quanto aquilo era absurdo. – E o melhor é que agora você não vai precisar alugar um de nós pra falar sobre artigos e códigos da lei, você vai poder falar disso com o James!

O queixo de Lily estava caído. Lorens agia como se tudo fosse simples.

- Você tem razão, Lorens. – Sirius apoiou. – Vai ser ótimo que alguém distraia a Lily de vez em quando.

- Se o problema for esse, pode deixar que eu nunca mais falo sobre isso aqui dentro. – Prometeu Lily, sorrindo piedosamente.

Sirius riu, e Lorens deu um safanão no braço de Lily.

- Vou ligar pro James! – Apressou-se Anita, antes que Lily pudesse protestar novamente.

Lily estava em considerável minoria. James não a agradara, mas ela esperava que isso não passasse de uma má-impressão.

* * *

Lily acordou no dia seguinte às sete em ponto, como de costume. Levantou-se rápido e arrumou a cama perfeitamente. Anita e Lorens ainda dormiam profundamente. O quarto tinha as paredes lilás, três camas, uma em cada extremidade do ambiente. Ao lado da cama de Lily, ela mantinha uma escrivaninha cheia de livros, simetricamente empilhados, ordenados pelo nome do autor.

Vestiu o robe e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar o banho matinal, quando a campainha soou. Deveria ser o carteiro. Ou alguma freira. Desceu as escadas em forma de caracol e a abriu.

- Oi, ruiva. – Era James Potter, com seu sorriso inconveniente.

Lily fuzilou-o com o olhar. Não queria que ele a visse com aquela cara de sono, afinal, odiava quando as pessoas a vissem desarrumada. Aliás, eram sete e quinze da manhã, isso era hora de chegar, ainda mais com tanto bom-humor?

- Te acordei? – Ele perguntou, reparando que a moça nem se mexera.

- Não. Sempre acordo cedo. Você deu sorte, Potter. Os outros geralmente acordam muito tarde.

Ela saiu da frente da porta para deixá-lo passar. Agora aquela casa também era dele.

- Onde eu coloco minhas malas? – O moreno perguntou, observando-a de robe pelo canto do olho. Isso a incomodou.

- Deixe aí, quando o Sirius e o Remus acordarem, você leva lá para cima.

Lily se afastou alguns passos.

- Gostei do seu robe. Combina com você. – Ele comentou, naturalmente, sem se importar em parar de olhar.

Lily desejou ter perdido a hora uma vez na vida para não ter de receber James Potter. Isso porque Anita havia dito que não queria morar com um tarado. Talvez Rodolphus Lestrange e Gary Cross não fossem tão descarados assim.

James sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Definitivamente, estava morando na Republica certa. As três moradoras eram muito bonitas.

- Obrigada. Precisa de alguma coisa, _Potter_? – Perguntou Lily, decidida a enfrentá-lo e disfarçar sua falta de reação por conta do elogio.

- Não, obrigado.

- Não se incomoda em ficar aí enquanto eu subo?

- O que vai fazer o que lá em cima? – Sorriso enorme.

Lily franziu o cenho. Não apreciava muito a curiosidade.

- Vou tomar banho, Potter.

James riu energeticamente. Tinha gostado de ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado com tanta ênfase.

- Fique a vontade, ruiva... Desculpe, qual era mesmo o seu sobrenome?

- Evans.

- Certo. – Ele riu. – Fique a vontade, Evans. – Ele não costumava chamar às pessoas pelo sobrenome, principalmente mulheres, mas resolveu permanecer no jogo também. Queria saber aonde iria dar. - A casa é sua, afinal.

Lily subiu, receosa. Antes de passar pelo último degrau, espiou o novo morador por cima do ombro.  
Desde criança, Lily demorava muito para confiar nas pessoas. Mas algo lhe dizia que este processo seria ainda mais demorado com James Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Esta é a minha primeira UA. Espero que gostem... E me dêem uma forcinha, né? Mandem reviews para eu saber o que vocês acharam! Muito obrigada para quem leu! (L)  
O capítulo dois chega ainda essa semana.  
BEIJOOOS! (:


	2. O Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro Dia**.

O domingo da chegada de James Potter à República fora um dia realmente agitado para todos os moradores da República. Mas carregar malas e algumas caixas para o andar superior não os impediram de passar o dia conversando, rindo e conhecendo melhor o novo morador. Lily, no entanto, se deteve apenas em ajudar na mudança, fechando-se em seu quarto assim que todos os pertences de James já se encontravam perfeitamente alocados.

Antes de dormir, James deu uma última olhada em novo quarto, que era compartilhado com Sirius e Remus. As paredes eram azuis e consistia num ambiente bem espaçoso e muito desorganizado – mesmo depois de ter desfeito sua mala e ajeitado seus pertences pessoais -, as três camas (uma pertencera ao antigo morador, Allan Becker) ficavam paralelas uma à outra.

- Que bela bagunça aqui, hein? – Comentou James, mas seu tom de voz demonstrava o quanto não se importava.

- Lily odeia este quarto. – Disse Sirius, se jogando em sua cama.

- Por quê? – Perguntou James. Lily Evans, a ruiva esquisita, a única que não conversara com ele.

- Ela tem uma fixação por limpeza e organização que eu nunca vi igual. Digamos que este quarto não se encaixa em seus refinados padrões – Explicou Remus, que já estava usando seu pijama. – Você não percebeu?

- Hum... Remus, essa Evans é assim tão... controladora? – Perguntou James, tentando não aparentar interesse.

- Quanto à limpeza é sim, cara. – Respondeu Sirius, alisando os cabelos negros distraidamente. – Mas isso é até bom, se não a república iria ser uma porquice. Antes dela chegar... era bem tenso.

James arqueou a sobrancelhas. Curioso.

- Mas não se preocupe, James. – Sirius recomeçou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Você poderá trazer garotas pra cá sem problemas. Só é bom avisar antes, para evitar constrangimentos. Caso não dê para avisar por SMS ou telefone, coloque uma meia na maçaneta da porta, do lado de fora. Essa regra foi criada pelo Remus.

- Por que será, não é, Sirius? - Perguntou Remus, irônico. - Eu "inventei" essa regra depois da segunda vez em que abri a porta do quarto de madrugada e presenciei nosso amigo Sirius _interagindo_ com uma moça. Desnecessário detalhar mais.

Os outros dois começaram a rir. Sirius acrescentou:

- O Remus não aguenta mais ter que ir dormir no sofá por minha causa!

- Minhas costas já estão doendo!

- E as garotas, também trazem muitos... caras pra cá? – James perguntou, tentando imaginar que tipos de caras a tal Lily Evans traria. Ou não traria. Vai saber.

- Não. - Respondeu Sirius, pensativo. - Não sei se elas não trazem para que eu e o Remus não saibamos de nada, ou se não trazem porque não querem trazer. As mulheres, não só as daqui, mas no geral, não trazem os caras pra dormir na própria casa quando dividem a casa com outras pessoas. Experiência própria.

- Também conta o fato do Sirius ser fofoqueiro. - Acrescentou Remus, balançando a cabeça.

- Hum... Mas se elas não querem que vocês saibam, é porque vocês dois já devem ter ficado com alguma. – Suspeitou James, sua voz tinha um tom quase imperceptível de malícia.

Sirius se ajeitou na cama. Remus prosseguiu:

- Só a Anita e o Sirius que se pegam às vezes.

- Como assim você e a Anita se pegam? Você nunca me falou dela, Sirius! – Disse James, se interessando pela conversa.

- É algo meio estranho... Acho que é mais pela convivência. Você vai ver, não vai ser fácil morar com uma mulher gostosa e não ter vontade de ficar com ela. E para ela não deve ser fácil também, olhar pra mim todo o dia e ficar quietinha.

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele já ouvira tantas vezes Sirius falar disso que praticamente decorara o repertório.

- Mas não é nada sério. E também não é sempre... Aliás, faz uns meses que a gente não tem nada. E não nunca passa de beijinhos, infelizmente. Segundo ela, se passasse disso, estragaria a amizade. – Sirius disse. - Enfim, ela não sabe o que está perdendo.

De fato, Sirius jamais conseguira ir muito longe com Anita. E achava isso um desperdício.

- Você sabe que estragaria. - Remus falou, como se fosse muito óbvio. - Conhecendo vocês, está na cara passaria a ser todo dia. E como vocês moram juntos, seria como... se vocês estivessem casados.

Os três se entreolharam.

- Eu, hein. - Sirius fez uma careta. - Você tem razão, Remus.

Os três ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, refletindo. Remus imaginava o quão estranho era a ideia de Sirius casado, Sirius estava pensando seriamente em nunca mais tentar ir para a cama com Anita, com medo de que ela passasse a prendê-lo e James ainda estava muito curioso para saber sobre as outras duas.

- As outras, não têm ninguém? – questionou James.

- A Lorens é tranquila, nunca namorou. Já a Lily nem comenta disso com a gente... – Disse Remus, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Eu andei ouvindo uma dessas conversinhas "de mulher" um dia desses e parece que a nossa querida Lorens está saindo com o nosso vizinho, o Bill.

- Ah.

- Por quê, James? Já está querendo atacar uma delas? – Brincou Sirius, descontraído.

James começou a rir. Não tinha pensado exatamente nisso, mas não seria má ideia.

- Não é só isso... Queria conhecê-las melhor nesse sentido. Essa Lily Evans me pareceu tão recatada, em pleno verão usando blusa de gola.

- Um desperdício, realmente. - Comentou Sirius. Os amigos concordaram com a cabeça, rindo. Sirius que continuou, pensativo: - Não sou um observador como o Remus, mas pelo que eu reparo, é mais ou menos assim: a Anita é a mais experiente das três. Eu posso confirmar isso! A Lorens, por ser atriz, tem muito boato sobre ela e pouca coisa é verdade. Mas ela nunca tem alguém fixo. Os "quase-namorados" dela que eu já conheci eram caras completamente estranhos, barbudos, tatuados... e não dura nada.

- Ela não quer namorar. – Completou Remus.

- Já a Lily parece ser feita de ferro. Já dispensou um monte de homem de Hogwarts, sem dar uma chancezinha sequer pra eles. - Ele riu. - Ela teve um namorado ano passado que durou dois meses e depois nunca mais ouvi falar de nada. Já tentei perguntar, mas é lógico que ela não responde.

- Ela diz que não está na faculdade para namorar, está para estudar. – Explicou Remus.

- Ah, mas não é possível que ela viva de livro. Ela deve sair com alguém de vez em quando e vocês que não ficam sabendo. - James palpitou. Mas algo dizia que a estranha-bonita-ruiva era o único tipo de garota que poderia não se simpatizar com o tipo de cara que ele, James, era.

- Não acho, James. Você vai entender o porquê. – Remus respondeu. – Ela não é de sair com qualquer um.

James olhou desacreditado pra Remus, que sorriu. Então ele desconfiou ter descoberto o que a estranha-bonita-ruiva tinha contra ele. Realmente estranha-bonita-ruiva.

- A Lily não se preocupa com isso. Talvez ela seja a única que você não consiga ter nada. – Sirius acrescentou, em resposta a expressão de James.

Depois da conversa sobre as garotas da República, os garotos não demoraram para ir dormir. O dia seguinte reservava o retorno à faculdade logo pela manhã e o estágio pela tarde, os quais exigiam a energia que só uma noite de sono poderia fornecer-lhes.

* * *

Hogwarts era considerada uma das mais conceituadas Universidades do Reino Unido. Localizava-se a algumas quadras da República e era uma enorme construção antiga em forma de castelo medieval, que abrigava a maioria dos cursos de exatas, humanas e biológicas. Também era decorada como a maioria das universidades tradicionais da Inglaterra e possuía uma rica biblioteca visitada tanto por estudantes, quanto por visitantes. O jardim era vasto, bem cuidado, havia bancos de praça espalhados por ele e um lago cheio de peixes logo na entrada. No centro do lago, havia uma fonte com uma escultura de um enorme dragão, escrito "Universidade de Hogwarts" em letras grandes.

Lily passou pelo saguão de entrada, que estava lotado de alunos, os calouros todos pintados e sorridentes. Após cumprimentar alguns conhecidos, se dirigiu para o corredor de Direito, seguida por James, que olhava admirado a universidade, mostrando-lhe o caminho.

Havia um considerável número de alunos andando pelos corredores, a maioria entretidos em conversas. James notou um grupo de garotas olhando para ele, provavelmente identificando o novo aluno. Elas sorriram. Ele sorrira de volta, sedutoramente. Já gostara de Hogwarts.

- Acho que esta é a sua sala. – Disse Lily, apontando para uma porta à direita, sob uma placa indicando "Direito – 3º ano".

- Obrigado. - Ele agradeceu. Percebeu que era a primeira vez que estava sozinho com a estranha-bonita-ruiva desde o dia anterior, quando ela o recebeu pela manhã. - Então, parece que vamos nos ver o dia inteiro, não? Estudamos no mesmo corredor, trabalhamos no mesmo lugar, moramos na mesma casa...

- É, parece que sim. - Lily desviou o olhar.

James sorriu para ela, que corou levemente. Lembrou-se da conversa da noite anterior. Sem dúvida alguma, Lily era o tipo de garota que nunca se interessaria por um cara como ele, se imaginasse o que ele estava pensando.

- Lily! – Chamou alguém, que vinha atrás de James.

Uma garota baixa surgiu e cumprimentou Lily.

- Oi, Alice!

Alice tinha o rosto redondo e com ar bondoso, os cabelos eram castanhos e enrolados.

- Alice – Recomeçou Lily. – Este é James Potter, o novo morador da minha República. Potter, essa é Alice Flynn.

- Oi, Alice. – James a cumprimentou, com o melhor sorriso no rosto.

- Então, é novo aqui, não é?

- Sou, sim. Me transferi de Oxford.

- Sabia que não te conhecia! Está em que ano?

- Terceiro.

A sineta tocara estrondosamente e ecoara por toda parte.

- Boa aula, James. – Sorriu Alice, amigavelmente.

Lily e Alice entraram pela a porta sob a placa "Direito – 2º ano", que ficava em frente à sua. Quando James entrou em sua sala, muitas pessoas o observaram. Sentou-se ao lado de uma garota morena muito bonita, propositalmente, e já começara a conversar com ela.

* * *

A manhã passou voando.

Os estudantes, principalmente a maioria das garotas, não pararam de comentar sobre o 'novo morador bonitão' da República mais falada de Hogwarts. Ainda mais porque James era o melhor amigo de infância de Sirius Black, o garoto 'mais popular e cobiçado' de Hogwarts, o que também aumentou sua fama. No fim da manhã, todos já sabiam seu nome, todas as garotas queriam conhecê-lo e todos os outros garotos já queriam matá-lo.

Quando a sineta tocou ao meio dia, anunciando o término das aulas, James, que já havia conhecido um grande grupo do terceiro ano de Direito, os seguiu para o Salão Principal onde os estudantes almoçavam. De lá, avistou Sirius com mais um garoto e foi em direção a eles.

- E aí?

- Hey, James. Esse é Peter Pettigrew. Peter, esse é o novo morador da República, o James.

James apertou a mão do garoto a sua frente. Era muito mais baixo do que ele e Sirius, tinha os cabelos claros e o nariz levemente arrebitado.

- Oi, James...

- E então, gostou de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Sirius, enquanto os três se sentavam em uma mesa, já carregando bandejas com o almoço.

- Bem grande, cheio de mulher bonita. É claro que eu gostei.

Sirius e Peter riram.

- Enjoou das mulheres de Oxford e vai passar a experimentar as de Hogwarts? - Peter perguntou.

- Digamos que sim. - E virando-se para Sirius, acrescentou: - Sirius, vê se me apresenta uma amiga sua, quero estrear Hogwarts logo.

Chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas do sexo feminino que estavam por perto, Sirius riu. Mas mesmo depois que sua risada cessou, as garotas continuaram prestando atenção nele e em James, curiosas.

* * *

Do outro lado da mesa, Lily estava sentada com Alice, e as duas almoçavam e conversavam, animadamente.

- Quando que aquele moço chegou à sua República, Lily? - Perguntou Alice logo depois de beber um gole do seu suco.

- Ontem.

- Ele parece ser bem legal! - E depois, dando uma cotovelada na amiga, acrescentou: - E é muito bonito.

- É... - Lily resmungou. - Mas eu não gostei do jeito dele. Ele quer ficar chamando a atenção toda hora, você precisa ver.

Alice riu.

- Você acha?

- Acho. E também acho que ele me olha meio... estranho. Não fui muito com a cara, deve ser isso. - Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. - Ele me chamou de ruivinha trezentas vezes ontem.

Alice riu mais ainda.

- Ok, Lily, eu sei que você tem sérios problemas com sua auto-estima, mas considere ser chamada de "ruivinha" um elogio.

- Fácil pra você falar, já que não era você quem tinha os _piores_ apelidos na época da escola.

Alice deu de ombros e voltou a comer. Anita estava na mesa ao lado, com um grupo enorme de garotas risonhas e Lorens estava almoçando com Remus e mais dois amigos a adiante. Quando olhou para seu relógio, Alice se despediu rapidamente porque já estava atrasada para o estágio.

Depois de férias bem aproveitadas, a rotina voltara à tona.

* * *

- Como foi sua aula? – Perguntou Lorens para Sirius, que acabara de chegar com James e Remus.

- Chata como sempre, mas o que me conforta é que agora eu já vou pra academia "trabalhar".

Anita olhou severamente para Sirius e este sorriu, satisfeito. Lily estava ali também, distraída.

- O fórum St. Mungus fica longe daqui? – Perguntou James, assanhando os cabelos.

- Não, fica a umas duas, três estações de metrô. Mas a Lily trabalha lá também, você pode ir com ela. – Sugeriu Lorens, sorrindo despreocupada.

Lily, que até então estava absorta em seus devaneios, arregalou os olhos.

- Eu o quê?

- Você trabalha lá, não é? O James vai com você pra aprender o caminho... muito mais fácil do que explicar. – Lorens esclareceu, não parecendo notar o desgosto na voz de Lily.

A outra revirou os olhos, pesarosamente.

- Mas eu vou caminhando e acho que o Potter prefere ir de metrô. É super simples, nem precisa mudar de linha! – Falou ela, olhando esperançosa para James, que sorrira maravilhosamente. - Não é mesmo?

- Eu adoro caminhar!

O que ela iria dizer? Tentou pensar rápido, olhou para os lados procurando uma desculpa, depois olhou para Remus procurando ajuda, mas ele estava distraído conversando com Sirius. Ela sentiu a mão de James sobre o seu ombro esquerdo.

- Não tem problema pra você, não é?

Ela finalmente fitou-o nos olhos. Alice tinha mesmo razão, ele era muito bonito.

- Hum... se eu dissesse que tem, não adiantaria.

James riu. Lily olhou para o relógio. Era meio dia e quarenta.

- Eu entro a uma e meia, Potter, portanto não me atrase! – Advertiu ela.

- Não se preocupe, ruivinha.

Era o fim. Ela teria de aturar James Potter chamando-a de ruivinha até no trabalho. O que os outros colegas do Fórum pensariam? E se o apelido pegasse? Pressentiu que seus dias de despreocupação haviam ido embora.

Ela lançou a ele um último olhar antes de sair. Ele permaneceu encarando suas costas até ela desaparecer de vista. Lily queria que ele se tocasse e não fosse caminhando com ela. Queria que ele percebesse que ela não gostara do jeito que ele olhava para ela. Queria que ele parasse de chamá-la de ruivinha. Queria, acima de tudo, que ele não falasse com ela. Mas ele parecia estar distraído demais para perceber isso.

- Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim. – Foi o que James concluiu.

- Ela não gosta que você a chame de ruivinha. – Explicou Remus. - E pára de ficar olhando pra ela como se ela estivesse pelada, ela não encara isso como um elogio, e sim como uma inconveniência.

James olhou para o outro, com uma charmosa expressão de desentendimento. Aquilo era um conselho ou uma ordem?

- Como assim? E ela é ruiva, não é?

Mas Remus não teve tempo de responder, embora estivesse com uma bela resposta na ponta da língua. Sirius puxou James para o lado e falou:

- James, vou te apresentar uma amiga. Na verdade, ela quer ser a primeira a ser apresentada a você e já que você está afim de estrear Hogwarts, então ela é perfeita. Venha comigo.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou James olhando a sua volta. Havia muita gente andando pelo pátio.

- Não se preocupe, ela é bonita.

Sirius e James foram à direção de duas garotas que exalavam risinhos.

- Oi, Sarah. Oi, Kate. – Cumprimentou Sirius, sorrindo sedutoramente. - Esse é James Potter.

A garota que não tirava os olhos de James era Sarah. Ela mantinha os cabelos longos e escuros, os olhos castanhos-claro. Usava um estimável decote e era muito bonita.

- Oi, Sarah. Oi, Kate. – James as cumprimentou, com a voz sedutora. Sarah suspirou brevemente.

Kate olhou significadamente para a amiga, como se estivesse encorajando-a.

- Oi, James. – Disse ela. – É novo aqui, certo?

- Sou. Me transferi de Oxford.

James e Sarah mantiveram um contato visual por alguns segundos. Kate interrompeu, dizendo:

- Sirius, você pode me falar onde fica a academia onde você trabalha?

- Venha aqui que eu te explico. – Disse Sirius, puxando Kate para o lado.

Sarah admirava o rosto perfeito de James e nem ouvira a conversa dos amigos.

- Você é de Direito, não é?

- Sim, e você, estuda o quê? – Perguntou James.

Sarah sorrira.

- Sou de Medicina, terceiro ano. Mas não pretendo exercer a profissão. Enfim, James... – Ela fez uma pausa para jogar os cabelos para trás. Sorriu. – Serei sincera com você. Eu pedi para o Sirius te apresentar para mim porque...

James sorriu e continuou calado para ver o que ela falaria. Ou ela seria direta, ou daria a entender, ou iria fazê-lo, de alguma foram, chamá-la para sair.

- ...Bem, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

_Direta_.

- Humm... – Ele fingiu estar pensativo. – nada.

- Que bom. Eu sei que é segunda-feira, mas as aulas ainda não começaram de verdade. Eu moro na República ao lado da sua, então a gente não vai ter trabalho nenhum.

- Então somos vizinhos?

- Sim. Mas a minha república é feminina. Somos em cinco.

James não se recordara em receber uma notícia tão boa em toda sua vida.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. Não foi difícil conceber que Sarah estava dando em cima dele, e que estrearia a faculdade muito bem. James gravava o telefone de Sarah em seu celular, quando a garota o cutucou, dizendo:

- James, por que a Evans está nos olhando desse jeito?

Ele mecanicamente consultou o relógio. Era uma e vinte da tarde. Lily Evans estava com uma expressão muito séria, seus olhos em chamas, logo atrás deles.

- Potter, eu falei para você NÃO me atrasar.

- Foi mal, Evans... eu me esqueci!

- Vamos logo. Nós estamos atrasados e você supostamente não deveria chegar atrasado no primeiro dia do seu novo emprego!

James voltou-se para Sarah.

- Te vejo às nove então?

- Com certeza!

A morena piscou para James, que saiu apressado para acompanhar Lily, que já estava bem a frente.

- Evans, me espera! – Ele chamou, enquanto passavam pelo lago, em direção a saída de Hogwarts.

Lily parou e se virou para ele. Seus olhos bonitos e verdes queimavam de raiva.

- Potter, estou lhe fazendo um favor em ir à frente, assim você não vai precisar me ouvir reclamando, está bem?

James segurou uma risada. Lily se sentiu quase insultada quando percebeu que ele queria rir diante de tal situação, virou-se com veemência e continuou a andar rápido, quase correndo.

- Foi sem querer, ruivinha! Prometo que da próxima não acontecerá de novo.

- Não haverá próxima vez, Potter. Ou seja, aprenda bem o caminho, porque eu não vou ficar esperando por você.

- Hey, Evans! Não precisa fazer esse drama!

Ela parou novamente e se virou para ele, o vento atiçou seus cabelos ruivos. James finalmente percebeu que a situação era um pouco mais séria do que ele pensava, quando se sentiu momentaneamente intimidado com o olhar dela.

- Escute. – Ela respirou fundo. – Eu prezo o meu emprego e todas as coisas que eu conquistei por mim mesma, desde que eu fui aceita em Hogwarts. Mas você infelizmente não sabe o que é isso, transferiu-se de outra Universidade e provavelmente conseguiu o estágio graças a um telefonema do seu pai. Não chame isso de drama.

- Você não me conhece tão bem quanto acha, Evans.

Lily simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e continuou seu caminho, ignorando sua réplica. Por alguns instantes, ele não se mexeu. Ok, sua família era consideravelmente influente, isso ela talvez já soubesse por conta de seu sobrenome, mas ele abrira mão de todo o conforto de que podia usufruir quando decidira ir para Oxford, dois anos atrás. Mas não era hora de tentar explicar à ela tudo isso.

Os dois fizeram o resto do percurso em silêncio. Assim, James confirmou sua suspeita de que Lily fosse o único tipo de mulher que nunca se interessaria por ele. E adicionou mais um adjetivo para o seu já longo apelido: louca-estranha-bonita-ruiva.

* * *

Lily chegou dez minutos minutos atrasada e os promotores já estavam lhe esperando para uma reunião. Ela correu para sua sala, deixando James para trás e ligeiramente perdido no grande fórum St. Mungus.

Havia um supervisor esperando por James, para mostrar-lhe o fórum e seus setores. Enquanto caminhavam, o supervisor falava animadamente:

- Então, Potter, agora estamos indo para o segundo andar, como você acabou de perceber. – Ele se chamava Arthur Weasley, era um supervisor dos processos criminais. – Aqui neste andar fica a área trabalhista.

James ficou ouvindo o Sr. Weasley tagarelar alegremente sobre os andares, enquanto haviam acabado de sair do elevador, no segundo andar.

- ... Esta é a Sra. McGonagall – Uma mulher na casa dos cinquenta anos acenara gentilmente para ele, de sua mesa mais adiante. – Ela cuida da agenda dos promotores e é secretária do Juiz Presidente do Fórum.

Eles atravessaram a mesa de McGonagall, que lia uma pasta atentamente. Logo a frente, seguia-se um enorme corredor, cheio de portas, cada uma com uma placa. Eles começaram a atravessá-lo, vagarosamente.

- Estas salas são as salas dos promotores. Os melhores do país. Eles trabalham aí, isso quando eles não estão nos tribunais de Justiça etc. Somente aquela sala ali não pertence a um promotor.

- De quem é aquela sala, Sr. Weasley?

- Ah, de uma jovem chamada Lily Evans. Ela é a assistente número um dos promotores desse setor inteiro. Só ouço falarem bem dela nesse lugar, parece que terá um futuro brilhante pela frente.

James sorriu contrariado.

- Quer conhecê-la, Sr. Potter? Acho que ela deve ter a sua idade.

- Hum... Não, obrigado.

* * *

Oito e meia da noite. Anita Ecklair se encontrava em sua casa assistindo à sua série americana favorita, tranquilamente. Estava exausta e precisava descansar. Sirius Black ainda não chegara. O garoto adorava fazer "horas extras" na academia com as alunas. Remus Lupin estava lendo um livro numa poltrona próxima à Anita. Lorens Ludmann também não chegara ainda, ensaiaria até mais tarde. Lily Evans descia as escadas em direção à sala. James Potter estava no andar de cima e ninguém sabia o que estava fazendo.

Lily sentou-se ao lado de Remus. Este fechara o livro e começaram a conversar, enquanto Anita mal piscava ao assistir ao seriado.

Ouviram passos afobados pela escada. Um James Potter com uma calça preta e uma camisa azul escura surgiu. Os cabelos bagunçados marotamente, o sorriso sedutor no belo rosto. Remus e Lily olharam para o garoto.

- Vou sair. – Anunciou ele, indo em direção a porta.

Anita desviou os olhos da televisão e olhou para o garoto.

- 'Tá bonito, hein? Aonde você vai?

James jogou os cabelos para trás e olhou para Lily.

- Vou sair com uma nova amiga.

- Sei... amiga. – Disse Remus, sorrindo.

- Não posso me atrasar. - Ele riu. - Eu não deixo garotas esperando. - outro olhar para Lily, que permaneceu inexpressiva. - Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Anita voltou-se novamente para a televisão.

- Ele se enturma rápido, não? – Comentou Remus, distraído.

- Para ir trabalhar, ele nem liga pro horário, mas para sair com alguém ele nunca perde a hora. – Resmungou Lily.

- Você recebeu alguma bronca por chegar atrasada? – Perguntou Remus.

- Mais ou menos, mas como foi a primeira vez, passou.

James fechara a porta e olhou para o lado direito. A casa era praticamente igual a sua, como a maioria das casas da rua. Sarah Adams o recebeu, sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Quero agradecer a você que leu e deixou review! Ahhh... alguém aí quer fazer uma capa bonita pra ela? Aceito presentes!

Agradecimentos especiais a:

**Mady Potter Black**: Obrigada por ler e fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Moony Felina**: Sirius TEM que ser sedutor né? Hahahaha.

**Lilys Riddle**: A idéia da República surgiu DO NADA na minha cabeça, por isso que quando eu postei eu não esperava reviews! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Carol Cardilli**: Charááá, obrigada por me incentivar, fiquei muito feliz! (: continue acompanhando que eu continuo postando, que tal?

**Jehssik**: Eu também queria morar numa república, ainda mais com um Sirius Black e um James Potter! Boa sorte na sua faculdade... e quem sabe não rola uma república mais para frente? (:

Até o próximo!


	3. Novas Faces

**Capítulo 3 – Novas faces.**

- Entre, James.

Sarah Adams abrira mais a porta e dera um passo para o lado, permitindo que o garoto passasse. Ela estava vestindo um vestido vermelho, decotado e bonito. James observou que a sala desta República era completamente diferente da sua. Os móveis eram mais claros e a decoração era extremamente feminina, tapete cor-de-rosa, porta-chaves preso à parede em formato de coração e uma Cinderella em miniatura no centro da estante, que também comportava vários porta-retratos.

Sarah interrompeu a análise de James:

- Antes de tudo, quero te apresentar minhas amigas.

James automaticamente olhou para a porta da cozinha onde um grupo de mulheres estava parado, olhando-o curiosas. Será que estavam ali desde o primeiro instante?

As garotas fizeram uma espécie de fila indiana para cumprimentá-lo. Ele sorriu com a atitude, era como se todas tivessem treinado e ensaiado antes dele chegar. Soava até mecânico.

A primeira era uma garota de cabelos negros, lisos, que alcançavam sua - muito - magra cintura. Possuía olhos muito escuros, com as pálpebras levemente caídas. James espremeu os olhos, porque algo lhe dizia que ela não era estranha...

- Oi, James. Lembra-se de mim? Sou Bellatriz Black. – Ela o cumprimentou, mas um tanto secamente._ Ah, claro. _Era a prima do Sirius! Quando ele e Sirius eram mais novos, ele encontrava Bellatriz com uma certa freqüência.

A próxima amiga de Sarah era uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados, o nariz fino e olhos verde-musgo. Quando ela sorriu, James observou que seus dentes eram extremamente brancos.

- Prazer, James... Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon. – Sua voz tinha um carregado e charmoso sotaque escocês.

- Prazer é _todo_ meu, Marlene.

Ele a cumprimentou. Marlene parecia mais simpática que Bellatriz, além de inegavelmente mais atraente.

_Mas só tem mulher bonita nessa República?_, perguntou-se ele, enquanto uma garota de cabelos curtos e bem vermelhos surgiu a sua frente. _É, mais ou menos, _ele se respondeu, imediatamente. Os cabelos da moça não eram ruivos naturais como os de Lily, tinham um tom muito inclinado para o vermelho–sangue. Ela também usava óculos e possuía olhos castanhos. Era bem baixa e seu rosto tinha um ar levemente triste.

- Prazer, sou Helena Sullivan – Abriu um sorriso fraco. – Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado, Helena.

Helena olhou-o sobre os óculos de aros vermelhos e saiu, corando.

- Oi, James!

A garota atrás de Helena era a amiga de Lily que conhecera mais cedo, Alice Flynn. Ela estava com os cabelos enrolados presos, sorria gentilmente e cumprimentou-o.

- Oi, Alice... Nunca imaginaria que você fosse minha vizinha.

- Nem eu imaginaria que você já fosse sair com a Sarah. - Ela riu, e Sarah pigarreou, impaciente.

- James, querido, vamos jantar? – Ela disse, sorrindo falsamente. - As meninas já estão indo, _não é_, meninas?

Alice pareceu não ter gostado da interrupção desnecessária de Sarah, que olhou para as outras quatro garotas de modo severo. Todas se encaminharam para a porta, Alice olhando feio para Sarah, e Bellatriz rindo.

- Desculpe, James, a minha prima fala muito. – disse Sarah.

James não enxergava nenhum motivo para Sarah se desculpar, afinal, Alice não havia dito nada de mais.

- Vocês são primas?

Sarah afirmou com a cabeça, sorriu e, se aproximando dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vamos jantar?

James olhou para a pequena mesa de jantar, que ficava no fundo da sala, notando que ela estava farta de comida.

Ele virou o rosto para a morena, que estava muito próxima dele ainda. Ela se aproximou dos lábios dele e quando eles estavam a milímetros de distância, Sarah apenas encostou sua boca de leve na dele e se afastou sorrindo, deixando-o levemente mais interessado.

* * *

A terça-feira começara com a mesma rotina da segunda-feira. Pela manhã, café da manhã e aulas em Hogwarts. James havia chegado tarde na noite anterior, mas acordou normalmente, como os outros. Sirius não havia parado de lhe perguntar como havia sido o encontro, mas James somente respondeu que era melhor deixar para mais tarde.

James já havia conhecido um considerável número de pessoas em Hogwarts, ainda no dia anterior: Sirius era muito requisitado, sempre o paravam para falar algo ou para cumprimentá-lo, e ele aproveitava a situação para apresentar o amigo a, pelo menos, quem "valia a pena" ser apresentado. Os dois andavam juntos o tempo todo, juntamente com Remus.

Na horário do almoço da terça-feira, Alice contava para Lily sobre o que houvera na noite anterior, em sua casa.

- Acredita que a Sarah fez a gente ensaiar, Lily? _Ensaiar_ para cumprimentar o novo namoradinho dela?

Lily riu.

- De novo, Alice? – Perguntou a ruiva, divertida.

- Eu fui obrigada, Lily! É melhor do que ter ela enchendo a minha paciência a semana inteira. Se lembra de quando ela saía com o tal Willick?

Lily riu mais ainda. Ela e Alice estudavam juntas desde o colegial, na mesma escola em que Sarah também estudara. Portanto, Lily já conhecia muitas outras histórias como estas, principalmente porque Alice sempre acabava se dando mal por causa da prima.

- Você sabe que se eu fosse você, já teria me mudado faz tempo.

- Lily, querida, isso se chama diplomacia familiar. Minha mãe e meu tio pensam que eu e Sarah somos quase irmãs. - Alice balançou a cabeça. - Mas então, quando eu vi que a "nova vítima" da Sarah era o James-

- Então foi pra lá que ele foi ontem? – Lily deixou escapar. Rapidamente lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando vira James e Sarah conversando.

- ...eu falei o que queria, e ela achou ruim! - Alice continuou a contar, rindo.

Lily não ria mais, mas a amiga não notou. Estava indignada demais com o teatrinho que Sarah criara.

Depois do almoço, Lily foi direto para o trabalho, tomando muito cuidado para que James não a visse enquanto saía de Hogwarts. Não queria encontrar com ele, e muito menos ser seguida por ele.

* * *

Quando Lily chegara à República após o trabalho, James já estava lá. Ele estava lendo uma revista, sentado no sofá da sala. A ruiva pendurou suas chaves no porta-chaves ao lado da porta, e olhou o garoto de soslaio. Ele permanecia na mesma posição confortável, ainda lendo, como se nem tivesse notado que ela chegara.

Lily foi até a cozinha, e encontrou Anita junto ao fogão e Lorens sentada à mesa, rindo.

- Lily! Que bom que você chegou! – Berrou a loira, quase desesperada.

Anita estava curiosamente usando um avental de cozinha, seus cabelos estavam presos e ela mantinha uma colher enorme na mão. Lily jamais vira a amiga em tal situação.

- Lily, não ajude a Anita a cozinhar! Ela _precisa_ aprender! – Lorens interveio, antes que Lily pudesse entender o que estava havendo.

- Não, Lorens! - Anita retrucou, apontando a colher para a morena. - Isso não é justo!

- Lorens. – Lily se aproximou de Anita, sorrindo. – Não é assim que ela vai aprender, sinceramente.

- Ah, Lily, não venha estragar esse momento! A Anita finalmente colocou uma panela no fogo! - Os olhos de Lorens brilharam, enquanto ela segurava uma risada.

Lily a acompanhou na risada, enquanto Anita fechou a cara.

-_ Mas então_. - Anita pigarreou, querendo encerrar as gargalhadas. - Para cozinhar macarrão, precisa mesmo que ferver água, certo?

Lorens riu mais escandalosamente ainda, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Sim, Anita. – Respondeu Lily, paciente. – Depois, você tem que colocar sal e um pouquinho de óleo. Duas colheres bastam.

Anita sorriu animada, virando-se para o fogão.

- E depois?

- Coloque o macarrão na panela.

- Valeu, _Lily_! – Agradeceu Anita, olhando feio para Lorens por cima do ombro. - Mas eu acho que não vai caber tanto macarrão, é melhor tirar um pouco de água, não acha?

Lily mirou o fogão, distraída.

- ANITA! Você está usando uma frigideira para fazer macarrão? – A ruiva levou as mãos à cabeça de espanto, assustando Anita, que não fazia idéia do que isso significava.

Lily desligou o fogão imediatamente, e começou a rir, e Lorens não pôde mais agüentar, desapareceu para debaixo da mesa, caindo da cadeira de tanto gargalhar. Sua barriga já estava doendo com tantas contrações e lágrimas já brotavam de seus olhos. Anita permaneceu confusa, mas longe de estar irritada de ser o alvo das risadas.

- Ah, agora eu entendi porque a água estava vazando toda hora! – Concluiu Anita, debilmente. - Panela errada, então?

- Anita, não fale mais nada, _por favor_. - Pediu Lorens, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Estão precisando de ajuda?

As três se viraram e encontraram James Potter parado no batente da porta da cozinha, com uma expressão tranqüila.

- Não, James, está tudo bem. – Anita respondeu prontamente, procurando outra panela. - Só faça o favor de engolir o meu macarrão na hora do jantar.

- Têm certeza? Eu ouvi um barulho.

- Acho que fui eu, James! – Lorens surgiu de trás da mesa, se levantando do chão. – Eu caí da cadeira de tanto rir!

Ele riu, e lançou um olhar para Lily, que não o encarava. Mas ele logo deu um jeito para deixar de ser ignorado por ela.

- Achei que tivesse sido a Evans, batendo em alguém. - A ruiva lançou um olhar confuso a ele, como se não tivesse ouvido bem. - Foi só ela chegar aí que eu ouvi gritos e o barulho começou.

- Eu, batendo em alguém? – Perguntou ela, extremamente indignada. – Ora, só se for em _você_!

Lorens e James começaram a rir. Então, além de louca-estranha-bonita-ruiva, ela também era_ nervosinha_.

- Calma, Lily, ele está brincando! – Lorens abanou a mão, divertida.

Lily abriu um sorriso amarelo e rápido. Respirou fundo e se sentiu idiota por se irritar com James Potter e suas brincadeirinhas imbecis.

Anita encontrou uma panela maior e preencheu-a com quantidade suficiente de água (sugerida por Lily, naturalmente) e colocou-a sobre a boca do fogão. Lily também ajudou a amiga com o óleo, para que ficasse no ponto certo. James também sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Lorens, observando.

- É a primeira vez que você cozinha? – Ele perguntou, mirando as costas de Anita.

Ela virou-se.

- Macarrão é a primeira vez. Mas já eu sei fritar ovo. – Sorriu orgulhosamente.

- Anita, se você se distrair assim, vai queimar a parte de baixo! Mexa com mais firmeza! – Lily a repreendeu. Automaticamente, James adicionou o adjetivo _mandona _para o já longo apelido "nervosinha-louca-estranha-bonita-ruiva".

- Calma, Lily! – Resmungou Anita, voltando a se virar para o fogão.

Lily se afastou para que Anita pudesse continuar sozinha. Anita sempre preferira varrer, tirar pó ou e passar pano quando era para ajudar no andamento da República. A garota nunca tivera muito interesse em cozinhar; era filha única, os pais tinham bastante dinheiro e isso nunca lhe fora exigido antes de mudar-se para Londres.

Depois de vinte minutos, o macarrão de Anita já estava pronto. Remus já havia chegado à cozinha, os cabelos molhados, a pouca barba feita. Sirius também já estava lá, e ajudou a pôr a mesa.

- Pessoal, a Anita quem fez o jantar de hoje, então... tomemos cuidado. – Lorens advertiu, com uma falsa preocupação na voz.

- Pode parar com suas piadinhas, Lorens! – Anita retrucou, mal-humorada.

Durante o jantar, os seis universitários conversaram sobre os primeiros dias de faculdade. James apenas ficou observando os amigos. Querendo, ou não, ele ainda era novo no grupo, não sabia quase nada da vida de nenhum deles, exceto de Sirius, portanto não se sentia totalmente à vontade. Ele aproveitou para observar a personalidade de cada um à mesa. Lorens era a que mais falava de todos, sempre contando alguma coisa engraçada que acontecera no ensaio. Sirius também falava mais do que comia. Anita comia muito lentamente e muito pouco, falava mais com a pessoa ao lado – no caso, Remus – do que com o resto. Remus, por sua vez, mal falara, apenas ouvira e tinha bons modos à mesa, nada de cotovelos sobre esta, assim como Lily. Lily também comia pouco e usava o garfo e a faca de modo desnecessariamente educado. Por um momento, ela pareceu muito mais amigável e descontraída do que demonstrava ser.

Quando Lily notou que James estava fitando-a, ela fechou a cara. Ele sorriu internamente. Então, o problema era ele? Provavelmente, ela ainda não o havia perdoado por tê-la atrasado. Além de mandona-nervosinha-louca-estranha-bonita-ruiva, ela também era _rancorosa_.

- Terça-feira a louça é sua, Sirius. - Remus disse, atraindo a atenção de James para a realidade.

Sirius tirou a mesa, Lorens rapidamente foi para a sala para que ninguém pudesse escolher o programa de TV antes que ela, Remus e Lily não demoraram muito para engatarem em um assunto filosófico e saírem da cozinha.

- James, James... você ainda não me contou sobre ontem... – Lembrou-o Sirius.

James apenas riu e saiu da cozinha, antes de Sirius acrescentar qualquer coisa. Anita o ajudou a tirar a mesa.

- Estava muito bom.

- O quê? – Perguntou a loira, como resposta.

- O bolo de chocolate.

Anita fez cara de confusão.

- Que bolo...?

- O seu macarrão, né, Anita!

Sirius sorriu para ela.

- Ah, é! Desculpe, Sirius, eu estava viajando. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - O meu chefe está no meu pé a semana inteira. Enfim, obrigada.

Sirius jogou os cabelos negros e brilhantes para trás antes de abrir a torneira e começar a lavar pratos.

Depois de três segundos, ele a desligou. Olhou para Anita ao seu lado, que colocava a jarra de suco na geladeira. Ela parecia ter voltado aos seus devaneios, tinha uma expressão preocupada. Sirius concluiu que ela definitivamente precisava relaxar.

- Não vai lavar a louça, Sirius? – Ela perguntou, quando percebeu que ele a estava observando.

- Hum... agora não.

Anita soltou os cabelos loiros e balançou a cabeça para que os fios ficassem mais displicentes. Ela ainda não havia entendido o que ele queria, decididamente.

Sirius se aproximou. A encurralou na mesa e aproximou muito seu rosto do dela. Anita se assustou no primeiro segundo, mas logo depois sorriu, finalmente entendendo. Quando Sirius desceu os olhos para mirar sua boca, ela notou aquilo que era o que ela mais precisava nos últimos dias: carinho.

- Você está saindo com alguém, Anita? – Perguntou ele, sedutor.

- Não.

E então ele a beijou, sem rodeios. Anita sabia que _talvez_ se arrependesse levemente mais tarde, já que teria que olhar para o amigo todos os dias, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Contudo, como já havia passado por isso antes, sabia que o pequeno arrependimento (se é que poderia ser assim denominado) durava pouco. Tudo sempre voltava ao normal.

No entanto, Anita sentira algo diferente desta vez. Quando ele a soltou, ela o puxou e o beijou novamente. Como sentira falta daqueles lábios e nem tinha percebido! Fazia uns bons meses que ela não beijava Sirius Black, e ela havia se esquecido do quanto aquilo era bom.

"_Acho que estou louca_", pensou Anita, ofegante, olhando para os olhos azuis dele. Sirius parecia sentir fome dos lábios dela, parecia querer algo mais...

- Sirius...! – Murmurou ela, empurrando-o de leve.

- Que foi?

- Er... a louça!

Ele a beijou novamente. Ela sabia que no dia seguinte, possivelmente ele não a beijaria. E que provavelmente demoraria semanas, talvez meses para acontecer de novo. Tinha que aproveitar o momento, acima de tudo.

Alguns minutos depois, estava claro que Sirius não demoraria para tentar "avançar" e Anita sabia que não resistiria a ele se ficasse mais um segundo tão próxima dele.

- Sirius, eu...

Ele olhou para os olhos dela. Definitivamente, Sirius Black sabia como lançar um olhar intenso - quem não o conhecesse, poderia até descrever aquele olhar como "apaixonado". Mas ela tinha que resistir bravamente e vencer sua tentação. _Vamos, Anita, respire fundo!_

* * *

Eram dez e meia da noite. Lily e Lorens estavam no "quarto feminino", Lily lendo um livro em sua cama e Lorens procurando alguma coisa em seu armário muito bagunçado.

Anita abriu a porta e a fechou em menos de um segundo.

- Meninas! – chamou ela.

Lily e Lorens se viraram para a recém-chegada.

- O que houve?

- Eu e o Sirius... ficamos.

- Grande novidade. – disse Lily, voltando a ler.

Anita bufou. Lorens se aproximou dela.

- Como foi?

- Muito bom, como sempre. Na verdade, melhor do que antes. - E, sem ter muita certeza, acrescentou: - _Ach_o que posso estar gostando dele.

Lily e Lorens arregalaram os olhos.

- Anita, você está doente? – Lorens brincou.

- Gente, é sério... Ele...

Estava sem palavras.

- Mas onde está a minha amiga que sempre diz que só vai gostar de alguém só depois dos 30, para casar? – Perguntou Lily, fechando o livro.

- Isso que é estranho! Eu moro com o Sirius há dois anos e nunca senti nada. Por que só agora fui sentir isso?

- Humm... Será que nunca sentiu mesmo? – Lily sugeriu, pensativa.

- Ou será que o Sirius te pegou de jeito e você gostou tanto que acha que está gostando dele? – Lorens também sugeriu, contendo um sorriso.

Anita arregalou os olhos.

- Será?

- Anita! - Lorens continuou, e ela não perdia uma oportunidade. - Pode ser que a Lily esteja certa: você está amadurecendo e se encaminhando para o casamento. Veja só, hoje mesmo já aprendeu a cozinhar macarrão e já quer caçar um possível marido!

- Eu vou ignorar essa sugestão. _Não _é isso.

- Anita, o que houve quando você estava com o Sirius? – Perguntou Lily.

Anita respirou fundo e contou sobre os sentimentos novos que tivera quando ele a beijou.

- Não aconteceu... nada de mais? – Sugeriu Lorens, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Tenho certeza de que ele te pegou de jeito.

- Hum... Ok. _Pegou_. Mas eu parei tudo antes que perdesse a razão, se é que me entendem.

- Ainda bem que tem um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça! – Lily disse.

- Mas que vocês fizeram de mais? – Lorens perguntou, curiosa.

Anita corou violentamente.

- Nada, ué. Só algumas _mãos _bobinhas. – Respondeu, timidamente. – Mas o que vocês acham que eu devo fazer?

- Sirius não é de namorar, você sabe. – Lily respondeu. - E acho que amanhã você já terá voltado ao normal, sem esperar nada dele, como sempre foi. Não se preocupe.

- Anita, você conhece os homens melhor do que nós duas. – Falou Lorens, indicando Lily com a cabeça – Conquistar um não é problema, caso você precise.

Anita sorriu. Lá no fundo sentiu uma pontinha de esperança.

* * *

- E aí, James, como foi ontem com a Sarah? – Sirius perguntou, quando entrara no quarto.

James estava deitado em sua cama lendo sua revista. Deixando-a de lado, James se ajeitou confortavelmente, e começou:

- Quando eu cheguei, conheci todas as moças daquela República...

- Todas bonitas, eu sei. – disse Sirius. – O que achou delas?

- Sarah, Bellatriz e Marlene são lindas. A Alice também é bonita, mas as outras são bem mais, na minha opinião. Achei aquela Helena meio _esquisita, _sabe?

- Você não tem idéia do quanto. - Sirius acrescentou, rindo. Depois, balançou a cabeça, mudando de assunto. - O pai de Bellatriz a obrigou a ficar na República ao lado da minha, pra que eu tomasse conta... - Ele riu. - Até parece. Mas continue, James.

- Bom, eu e a Sarah jantamos, conversando. Eu sentia a perna dela batendo na minha o tempo todo. Depois do jantar, fomos para o sofá e começamos a nos beijar. Rolaram amassos consideráveis. Quando pensei que começaríamos os finalmentes, ela parou tudo e disse pra continuarmos sexta-feira.

- Quis dar uma de difícil. - Traduziu Sirius.

- Sim. - Concordou James.

Depois disso, os três rapazes ainda conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos corriqueiros e não demoraram para ir dormir.

* * *

**N/A:** Já comecei a escrever o 4º. Não sei quando termino, mas em menos de uma semana estarei aqui! Beeeeeijos o/

**Jehssik: **É verdade, eu amo roupas escuras! Tanto que só tenho roupa escura no meu guarda-roupa! É... Sarah Adams é um nome bem comum para uma garota comum. Ah, a Alice é uma das minhas favoriiitas, e é claro que teremos Frank. Mas só no próximo cap... Beijooos!

**Carol Cardilli**: Obrigada, mas eu ainda vou complicar muito essa história... Próximo cap já vai começar a ficar enrolada a coisa. E como você me perguntou, eu não sei quantos caps vão ter. É difícil prever. Beeeijos!

**Moony Felina: **É... digamos que atrapalhar, sempre atrapalha, mas nem sempre será a intenção dela! Obrigada, querida, beijos!

**Mady Potter Black: **O James vai trabalhar junto com o Sr. Weasley mesmo. Mas é claro que ele vai ter que encontrar muito a Lily lá! Mhuahuahua, ela vai encher muito o saco dele!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin:** Obrigaada! Você é minha nova leitora, agradeço pela sua review! Beijos.


	4. A Festa de Frank

**Capítulo 4 – A Festa de Frank.**

No final da tarde da sexta-feira, Alice Flynn chegou em sua República após o trabalho, muito aliviada pelo término da semana. Entrou em sua casa e a primeira cena com a qual se deparou foi a de Sarah dormindo, esticada no sofá, com a revista Vanity Fair aberta e esquecida em seu colo. Alice revirou os olhos. Era realmente desanimador chegar em casa todos os dias após as aulas seguidas do estágio e ter de encontrar a prima _sempre _dormindo no sofá.

Sarah não trabalhava. Não precisava. Seu pai lhe mandava uma quantia confortável todos os meses e, portanto, a jovem não precisava trabalhar para ajudar nas despesas da república. O sonho do Sr. Adams, o tio de Alice, era ter uma filha médica, portanto, tendo Sarah cursando Medicina era o suficiente para conceder-lhe aquela acolhedora mesada. _Da sobrinha cursando Direito ele não tem orgulho, não é?, _ela pensou, a caminho das escadas.

Alice dividia com Marlene e Helena. Marlene estava lá, com os cabelos molhados. Helena aparentemente ainda não havia chegado.

- Alice, corre se arrumar porque nós vamos sair hoje. – Avisou Marlene, sorrindo.

- Vamos, é?

- A Sarah quer que a gente saia, ela tem visita, você sabe. E hoje é sexta-feira! Unir o útil ao agradável, o que acha?

Alice coçou o queixo e largou sua bolsa sobre sua cama.

- Por que a Sarah quer que a gente saia? Aliás, por que ela não vai morar sozinha logo?

Marlene riu tímida, como se concordasse intimamente. Mas ela jamais reclamava das colegas de República. Marlene jamais reclamava de qualquer coisa.

- Ela disse que terá visita hoje. E quer estar sozinha. Ela não foi tão grossa.

Alice revirou os olhos, cansada.

- A vontade que eu tenho é de ficar só pra atrapalhar! Aliás, como se eu ficando quietinha no meu quarto fosse atrapalhar alguma coisa!

- Alice, não vai ser má idéia a gente sair. Hoje é aniversário do Frank, aquele que faz Engenharia com a Helena. Ele convidou todas nós, se lembra?

- O da República Whisky de Fogo? Só conheço de vista, não sei se devo ir. – Respondeu Alice, mal-humorada.

- Vamos! Aliás, ele também chamou todo pessoal do Comitê de Eventos! Vai ser divertido!

Alice se animou ligeiramente. Os alunos do famoso Comitê de Eventos de Hogwarts eram conhecidos por saberem organizar qualquer tipo de festa.

- É... Mais uma vez, terei de fazer a vontade da rainha Sarah.

Marlene sorriu e começou a pentear os cabelos enquanto Alice permaneceu imóvel em sua cama, um tanto emburrada.

- A Lily comentou que ia nessa festa hoje. – Lembrou-se Alice, distraída.

- Todos os nossos vizinhos vão, Alice.

Só depois de vinte minutos, Alice realmente decidiu que iria. Começou a escolher sua roupa com a ajuda de Marlene, que tentava animá-la. Mas simplesmente não conseguia ignorar sua raiva por Sarah. As coisas não ficariam assim. Não mesmo.

* * *

A rua das Repúblicas era peculiarmente uma das mais agitadas do bairro. Naquela mesma rua, havia ainda outra República muito barulhenta, coincidentemente a que era habitada exclusivamente por seres do sexo masculino. Esta continha uma placa sobre a porta da frente, com o nome "República Whisky de Fogo", apelido que recebeu devido à presença desta bebida em todas as festas – praticamente semanais – da moradia.

As três casas ficavam uma ao lado da outra, sendo a República de Lily a que se situava no meio. Os outros vizinhos da rua odiavam as sextas-feiras e os sábados à noite. Naquela noite, Frank Longbottom completaria vinte anos. E os vizinhos não iriam dormir - mais uma vez.

A República Whisky de Fogo era habitada por quatro rapazes: Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Amus Diggory e Bill Jones. E aos fins de semana, por dez vezes mais pessoas.

* * *

A semana na República de Lily fora, para ela, particularmente estranha. Ainda não havia se acostumado com James Potter morando ali. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas ele não lhe parecia uma pessoa confiável. Eles mal se falavam, toda vez que se encontravam no trabalho, agiam como se não se conhecessem, e Lily achava que tinha alguma coisa estranha com o olhar dele. Pelo menos, ele a olhava de um modo constrangedor, e parecia sempre querer rir ou debochar de tudo o que ela falava.

Foi na quinta-feira à noite que Lily decidira manter distância dele. Ela estava em seu quarto, procurando seu pijama. Depois de finalmente encontrá-lo, fez menção de tirar a blusa que estava vestindo a fim de trocá-la, quando percebeu a porta entreaberta. E James a observando do corredor. Ela imediatamente interrompeu o movimento, e estreitou os olhos em direção à ele. Mal pôde acreditar que ele permanecera imóvel, como se esperasse pela continuação do show. _O que ele está pensando?_, Lily imaginou, enquanto andava até a porta, formulando inúmeras formas de enxotá-lo.

Mas ao alcançar a maçaneta, ela ficou momentaneamente sem reação, sem saber se precisava dizer alguma coisa. Na verdade, esperava um pedido de desculpas, mas James simplesmente sorriu, piscou um olho e desceu as escadas, suspirando, fazendo questão de aparentar grande desapontamento. Lily bateu a porta, ainda indignada.

No entanto, a ruiva não compartilhou a estranha experiência com as amigas. Talvez porque nem ela quisesse acreditar que James pudesse ser tão absurdamente infantil.

Lily voltou à realidade quando colocou um vestido verde esmeralda. Querendo se esquecer da noite anterior, a ruiva balançou a cabeça, e mirou-se no espelho. Os cabelos soltos e a maquiagem leve estavam conforme ela gostava. Àquela hora, ela provavelmente estava sozinha em casa, enquanto todos já estavam na República Whisky de Fogo. Só iria para a festa para se desestressar da longa semana que havia se passado.

Ao descer as escadas, Lily encontrou James na sala, sorrindo. Ela odiava aquele sorriso cínico. Era muita presunção para uma pessoa só, não podia ser possível. De qualquer modo, se ele quisesse irritá-la, não conseguiria daquela vez. Apostava que ele tinha uma piadinha indecente na ponta da língua.

- Vai ficar aqui? – Perguntou ela, enquanto passava por ele, sem olhá-lo.

James olhou-a de cima a baixo, um tanto absorto na aparência arrumada da ruiva. De fato, ele não se importava que ela fosse se incomodar com o modo em que ele olhava para suas pernas, seus ombros, seu rosto. Afinal, ela não usava muitos vestidos. Lily corou ao notar, bufando de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo. James julgava que ela devia encarar aquilo como um elogio, e não como um insulto. Ele sentiu uma repentina vontade de dizer que ela estava linda, mas conteve-se.

- Estava te esperando para irmos_ juntos_. – Respondeu ele, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelos cabelos de Lily. - Todos já foram.

- Me poupe, Potter. - Ela deu-lhe as costas, andando em direção à saída.

- Um cavalheiro não deixa uma dama sozinha, oras. – James lembrou-se da pequena caminhada para o trabalho ao lado de Lily, o que fez muito sentido. Ele fazia questão de andar, ao menos, bem próximo dela, mesmo que ela o ignorasse completamente. E como aquilo a deixava furiosa!

_E aqui está a piadinha inconveniente_, Lily pensou, saindo da casa, com ele logo atrás.

Os dois foram para a casa ao lado, que já exalava um certo barulho de música alta e conversas.

Na sala, que já estava cheia de gente, Lily encontrou Anita e Lorens sentadas próximas a Remus e Amus Diggory. Ela correu juntar-se a eles, para sair de perto de James. Este se encaminhou para onde Sirius o estava chamando, acenando, perto de Frank, Peter e mais alguns garotos que ele não conhecia.

Lily sentou-se entre Lorens e Amus.

- Amus, onde está o Bill? – Perguntava Lorens, olhando a sua volta. (**N/a**: era do Bill que o Sirius comentou com o James no começo do 2º capítulo!)

- Eu não sei, ele deve estar na cozinha. – Respondeu Amus. E virou-se para Lily – Lily, você quer uma cerveja?

- Não, obrigada.

Amus Diggory cursava o quarto ano de Astronomia. Tinha os cabelos ondulados e castanhos, olhos cor de avelã, e era, segundo a maioria da população feminina, muito bonito. Ele estava com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão esquerda, sentado em uma cadeira, displicente.

Lorens foi atrás de Bill. A campainha tocara mais uma vez e Frank fora receber os novos convidados, acompanhado por Sirius. A primeira a aparecer foi Marlene McKinnon, que estava maravilhosamente vestida de preto.

- Parabéns, Frank! - Ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo. - Oi, Sirius.

- Você está... - Começou Sirius, olhando admirado para ela. - _Magnífica_, Marlene.

Marlene corou, rindo.

- Ok, ok, Sirius. Obrigada.

Logo atrás de Marlene, estava Helena. Sirius já tinha se afastado da porta, seguindo Marlene, tentando convencê-la de que ela estava realmente maravilhosa.

- Oi, Frank! Parabéns de novo!

- Obrigado.

Depois que Helena entrou, Frank notou Alice distraída, olhando para o céu, ainda na varanda. Parecia estar viajando tanto que nem notara que ele já havia aberto a porta e que suas amigas já haviam entrado.

- Hum... Alice? – Ele a chamou, incerto se esse era mesmo o nome dela.

Ela deu um leve salto e sorriu.

- Olá, Frank! Desculpe, eu estava distraída. Aliás, parabéns!

- Obrigado... ah, entre!

Alice sorriu e passou por ele, entrando na casa. Ainda estava aborrecida com Sarah, principalmente porque as duas haviam discutido antes de Alice sair. Helena estava esperando por eles.

Frank observava o olhar distante de Alice, e Helena explicou:

- Não se preocupe, Frank, essa daí está _emburrada _mesmo. Bom, vou atrás da Marlene.

Helena saiu e passou pela aglomeração de jovens, desaparecendo de vista.

- Com o que você está emburrada? – Frank quis saber.

- Eu não estou emburrada. – Respondeu ela, secamente.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou, então.

A consciência de Alice pesou com o tom de voz do rapaz. Ele só estava querendo ser gentil, afinal.

- Ah, desculpe, eu estou sendo ríspida com você e você não tem culpa. - Ela admitiu. - Hoje é seu aniversário, _eu sei_. - Frank franziu o cenho, não entendendo muito bem a relação das coisas. Ela continuou: - Quero dizer, ninguém deve ser chato com a gente quando é nosso aniversário, não é? – Ela suspirou e Frank riu, divertido.

Alice sorriu, tentando se redimir.

- Então, o que houve com você?

- Eu estou _muito _irritada com a minha prima. Sabe quem é a Sarah Adams?

- Sei.

- Ah, é claro que você sabe... – Ela revirou os olhos, ele segurou o riso. – Todos os homens a conhecem. Mas mesmo que você não acredite, ela é insuportável!

- Então você está irritada com ela porque ela é insuportável? – Ele perguntou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Não é só isso. Ela quer mandar na _nossa_ República! Só porque ela vai receber uma visita hoje, ela quer e exige que todo mundo saia de casa. Isso quando ela não manda a gente falar bem dela, ou decorar algumas falas idiotas para falar para o visitante. – Alice respirou fundo e continuou a falar muito rápido, mas sem atropelar as palavras: – Ainda bem que tinha sua festa hoje, bendito seja você, senão eu teria que andar sem rumo por aí, ou ir à casa da Lily encher o saco. Não que sua festa seja _só_ um quebra-galho para mim, _claro_. – Acrescentou rapidamente. - Não entenda errado. Está tudo muito legal, aliás. Perfeita. Err... Eu vou ali falar com a Lily, tchau!

Foi tudo numa fração de segundo. Alice falou tão rápido que Frank não entendeu tudo de imediato. Ela saiu desajeitadamente, sorrindo sem-graça, e Frank teve certeza de que ela pensara ter dito algo errado.

* * *

Sirius continuara atrás de Marlene até ela finalmente parar, agora em frente à porta do toalete, num corredor menos movimentado, e virar-se para ele lentamente.

- Vai continuar me seguindo até entrar comigo no toalete, Sirius? – Ela perguntou.

- Se você permitir, minha querida. Por que não?

Ele jogou os cabelos negros e lisos para trás, realizando um movimento realmente encantador na opinião de Marlene; contudo, ela cruzou os braços, como se nem tivesse reparado. Marlene naturalmente sempre achara Sirius bonito, mas nunca tinha pensado no _quanto _ele era bonito. Eram vizinhos havia um ano, e ele estava sempre lhe lançando elogios, mas Marlene sempre os recebia como brincadeira. E Sirius nunca havia realmente tentado algo com ela.

- Nem tente. – Ela riu, um tanto desafiadoramente. – O que você quer?

- Não sei. - Ele se fingiu de desentendido, discretamente chegando mais perto. - Você tem alguma idéia?

Marlene riu. Sirius Black tinha um jeito próprio de dar em cima das mulheres. Ela mesma conhecia várias com as quais o próprio já havia saído, todas sempre falando bem dele, nunca tristes por terem terminado, mas sempre felizes por terem tido uma chance. E agora, ele a queria para ser mais uma delas também?

- Saber, eu sei. - Marlene respondeu.

- E quer.

- Não responda por mim, Sirius Black!

- Deixa que eu_ faço _por você.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela segurou o rosto dele a milímetros do dela.

- Eu não tenho interesse em entrar para a sua lista, Sirius. - Marlene realmente não se imaginava no seu grupo de fãs.

- Mas eu não tenho uma lista.

Ela sorriu, pronta para replicar, mas Sirius a beijou antes, encurralando-a contra porta fechada do toalete. Marlene não cedera _tão_ rápido, até conseguira empurrá-lo, mas ele, de alguma maneira, conseguira fazê-la _querer _beijá-lo. Ela o afastou, mas o cheiro dele, o olhar intenso, e a proximidade praticamente a obrigaram a puxá-lo de volta.

Segundos depois, a porta onde estavam apoiados se abrira, e o casal caiu desajeitadamente para trás.

- AI!

Anita havia aberto a porta pela parte interior do toalete. A princípio, não reconhecera o casal, e se assustara quando duas pessoas caíram em sua direção, derrubando-a.

- Me desculpe! – Marlene se recompôs rapidamente, levantando-se de cima da amiga. - Anita?

- Sirius e Marlene? – Anita perguntou como resposta. Continuara no chão, tentando raciocinar.

Marlene já estava em pé, vermelha de vergonha. Anita se levantou com a ajuda de Sirius.

- Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter alguém aqui. – Comentou Sirius, rindo da situação.

- É, eu também! – Acrescentou Marlene.

- Tudo bem, gente... N-não se preocupem. – Foi tudo o que Anita conseguira falar, seu coração pulsava muito rápido para que ela pudesse respirar direito.

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, tentando ter a atenção de Sirius, pois sabia que ele sempre prestava atenção quando ela fazia isso - e balançava a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando se _controlar_. Porém, naquele momento, ele nem reparara, estava verificando preocupadamente se Marlene havia se machucado com a queda. Era tão estranho vê-lo com outra garota, como nunca fora antes.

- Bem... – Começou Anita, tentando parecer ótima, abrindo um falso sorriso. – Vou indo. _Aproveitem_.

Ela saiu e Marlene respirou fundo, aliviada.

- Ainda bem que era a Anita e não uma das suas fãs _malucas_.

Sirius riu e se inclinou mais uma vez para beijar Marlene, mas esta se afastou dele, graciosamente.

- A gente não vai continuar? - Ele perguntou, sedutor.

- Eu não quero entrar pro grupo das suas fãs malucas, Sirius.

Marlene acenou e fez o mesmo caminho que Anita, se direcionando para a sala. Sirius suspirou.

* * *

Anita parou ao lado da rodinha de amigos formada por Lily, Amus, Remus e Alice. Olhou a sua volta, seus olhos atravessaram um monte de cabeças, seus ouvidos não captavam a música animada que tocava. Avistou quem procurava, Frank, enxugou os olhos e foi até ele.

- Frank!

Ele se virou para ela, desviando a atenção de James, Peter e mais dois garotos que ela nem olhou pra ver quem eram.

- Sim?

- Onde está o Whisky de Fogo? – Ela perguntou, prontamente.

- Naquela mesa tem copos, a garrafa e o gelo, mas...

Anita não ouviu o resto, foi rapidamente na direção da mesinha, junto à qual um garoto bêbado já estava sentado, falando sozinho.

* * *

Dez para as onze da noite. Lily já estava sentindo fome. Não havia comido, nem bebido nada durante a festa, então resolvera ir até a cozinha para ver se tinha alguma coisa.

Ela pediu licença para os amigos e se desvencilhou de muitas pessoas. Havia gente demais, em sua opinião. Finalmente conseguiu chegar à cozinha, onde encontrou Sirius e James bebendo whisky, rindo como loucos. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Lily! – Chamou Sirius, ao vê-la.

- Oi. – Lily respondeu, de longe, quase dando meia volta, mas Sirius a puxou para perto dele e de James.

- Já te disse que você está linda hoje? – Ele começou, rindo.

Lily sorriu. Não esperava ouvir isto.

- Obrigada, Sirius. É só isso?

- Vamos beber juntos, Lily. O que você quer? Eu faço um drink para você.

Lily riu sinceramente ao reparar o grau de embriaguez do amigo. James observou-a: sabia que aquelas risadas eram raras.

- Sirius, eu não bebo e você sabe disso!

- James, convença essa teimosa a beber! – Disse Sirius, dando uma cotovelada em James.

James sorriu. Como assim, ela não bebia? Fpi assim que ele teve certeza de que Lily não poderia ser um ser humano normal.

- Evans, já experimentou esse Whisky de Fogo?

- Não, Potter. E não vou experimentar se você pedir. – Seu tom de voz, de amigável, caiu para o seco.

- Sabia que eu nunca vi uma pessoa mais estranha do que você?

Lily pareceu se ofender com aquilo. Seus olhos verdes miraram o chão, e ela não devolveu uma resposta ríspida.

- Lily, você é estranha? – Sirius indagou, confuso.

- Quem acha isso é o _seu_ amigo, Sirius. - Ela respondeu, tentando recuperar sua postura.

- Acho mesmo. E muito. – James confirmou.

- Não espere que eu vá me desculpar por você ser infantil, não é? – Lily retorquiu.

- Não espero nem um "bom dia" de você, Evans. Você é estranha, já disse.

Lily ficou boquiaberta. Depois de passar uma semana aturando e fugindo dele, ainda tinha que ouvir uma coisa dessas?

- Hey, vocês dois! – Cortou Sirius, muito lento. – Parem de discutir!

- Sirius, como você agüenta morar com a Evans há tanto tempo? Não sei se _eu _vou agüentar.

A boca de Lily se abriu mais ainda. Sentiu a raiva subir por suas veias até a cabeça. Fechou os punhos para se controlar.

- Ótimo, se você não agüentar, será muito bem-vindo a se retirar! Eu vou adorar!

- Infelizmente, eu não saio daquele lugar.

- Hey, hey! James, a Lily é legal! – Sirius estava um tanto confuso. Até então, não tinha percebido que os dois não tinham se dado bem. - Lily, beba com a gente, assim você fará amizade com o James.

- Não, Sirius, obrigada. Não quero fazer amizade com o seu amiguinho.

James revirou os olhos e achou melhor se apressar para ir à casa de Sarah, que já o estava esperando. Se despediu rapidamente de Sirius e acenou para Lily.

- Tchau, Evans.

- Por que ele a chama de Evans? – Perguntou Sirius, quando James saíra da cozinha. - O que há entre vocês?

Lily engasgou-se com nada e olhou pra ele, assustada.

- Nada! A gente não se deu muito bem, só isso. - Na verdade, Lily estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar para Sirius se James era algum maníaco ou algo do tipo, mas não perguntou nada. Sabia que o amigo iria rir de sua pergunta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele fica... me provocando, zomba de tudo o que eu falo. Me olha estranho, também.

Sirius franziu o cenho, sem entender. James nunca agia assim com as mulheres, principalmente com as atraentes, era sempre gentil com elas, marcando pontos para um futuro encontro. Aquilo soava ligeiramente estranho.

- Não vai beber comigo então, Lily?

- Não dessa vez, Sirius. – Lily declinou, sorrindo.

* * *

A festa de Frank estava muito divertida para uns. Remus, Frank, Peter e Sirius riam o tempo todo. Sirius um tanto alcoolizado, Remus e Peter inteiramente sóbrios e Frank no meio termo. Marlene e Sirius trocavam olharem de longe o tempo todo. Marlene conversava com Lily, mas não lhe contara sobre o incidente com Sirius. Amus e seus amigos jogavam poker na mesa de jantar com muita gente os observando em volta.

A festa de Frank estava triste para outros. Anita estava sentada ao lado do garoto bêbado, agora também bêbada, em frente à mesinha, sempre se servindo de mais whisky.

A festa de Frank era indiferente para outros. Alice estava sozinha num canto, pensando no que fazer para mudar a situação em sua república. Helena estava sentada num dos degraus da escada, e somente quem a observasse bem notaria que estava chorando. Bellatriz estava sentada com Lily e Marlene, mas não ouvia o que elas falavam, estava se sentindo entediada. Ela não gostava muito de Lily e odiava ter que estar perto dela para não ter de ficar sozinha.

- Ainda aborrecida? – Frank perguntara, após se aproximar sorrateiramente de Alice.

- Não tem nada a ver com a sua festa, viu? Ela está ótima!

- É aquilo que você me disse?

Alice fez uma pausa pensativa, e respondeu sem olhar para ele.

- É. Não gosto de ser marionete da Sarah.

- Se eu pudesse, te chamava para morar aqui. – Alice se surpreendeu brevemente com essas palavras. Ele continuou: – Assim, você não precisaria mais se aborrecer com a sua prima.

Ela começou a reparar no rosto dele, pela primeira vez. Sorriu.

- O negócio é tirar_ ela _de lá! Eu sei que isso soa malvado, mas ela é muito chata. Mais que a mal-humorada da Bellatriz.

Frank riu.

- Sabe qual é a verdade, Alice? Você tem algo que elas duas não têm. - O que Frank tinha a dizer a seguir só foi dito por conta das cervejas que havia bebido. - Você tem carisma, é engraçada. Eu acho que você não deveria se importar com o que elas te pedem, ou te exigem, de verdade. Você tem mais a oferecer do que elas.

- Hum... Obrigada, Frank. - Respondeu Alice, rindo timidamente.

Ele olhou-a por alguns instantes, sorrindo.

* * *

Remus estava distraído, conversando com Peter e Sirius, quando seus olhos começaram a passar pelo lugar. Eles se fixaram na escada, onde Helena estava sentada, com a cabeça baixa. Achou aquilo muito estranho. Notou que ela estava chorando.

- Helena...? – Chamou Remus, tocando o ombro dela.

Ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos grandes e castanhos arregalados, parecendo maiores. Ela tirou os óculos e enxugou os olhos.

- Ah, oi Remus. - Ela pigarreou. - Tudo bem?

- O que aconteceu?

Enquanto ela não respondia, Remus começou a observá-la. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Nada... eu só... estou aqui.

- Helena, por favor, eu estou vendo que você está chorando.

Helena passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.

- Sabe o que é estranho, Remus? Eu estava tão bem. Essa tristeza veio do nada, e e-eu não agüentei.

Ele continuou calado, esperando ouvir mais.

- O Frank é um dos meus melhores amigos, era para eu estar comemorando. Vários dos meus amigos estão aqui, eu _deveria _estar me divertindo.

- Mas você não consegue? Sente que falta alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, porque não era a primeira vez em que via Helena isolada em uma festa.

- Mais ou menos. – Mais lágrimas, e sua voz passou a ser trêmula. – Eu acho que eu tenho alguns problemas. Às vezes, eu tenho vontade de chorar s-sem motivo nenhum!

- Você está assim agora sem motivo?

- Hoje não. Vai parecer ridículo, mas eu est-tou assim porque... Ah, Remus! - Ela suspirou, secando as lágrimas. - Eu vejo todos esses povo bebendo aqui, se estragando por dentro, sem motivo! Como isso me amargura! Agora mesmo, um amigo meu acabou de me pedir ajuda pra ir vomitar no banheiro! - Ela desabafou de uma vez, voltando a chorar.

Remus passou um braço em volta do pescoço de Helena. O motivo dela soara extremamente dramático, mas o suficiente informativo para Remus concluir uma coisa:

- Você tem trauma com álcool.

Lentamente, Helena virou seu rosto para mirá-lo. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- C-como você sabe?

- Foi fácil. - Ele respondeu. - Quero dizer, ninguém chora por um motivo desses sem ter um motivo pessoal _muito _forte.

Helena voltou a chorar, inconsolável. Remus lembrou-se de James comentando que a achara depressiva. Ela chorou por um longo momento, enquanto Remus esperou.

- Bem, o m-meu pai... ele ... ele é alcoólatra. - Helena desabafou, soluçando. - Eu não consigo superar isso, desde a minha infância... Ah, como era _horrível_!

Ele a abraçou. Não esperava, quando subira as escadas, que ela chorava por isso, embora fizesse todo o sentido.

- Remus... o álcool acabou com a minha família! Meu pai o colocou meu irmão mais velho para fora de casa quando ele tinha dezesseis anos. Eu fiquei quase cinco anos sem vê-lo depois. - Ela respirou fundo, tristemente. - Meu pai batia na minha mãe, e meu irmão tentou impedir. Não tem um dia em que eu não me lembre dela chorando. E se eu vejo gente bêbada nas ruas, nas festas... eu me lembro dos gritos dela, e do dia que meu irmão teve que sair de casa. Não consigo controlar o meu maldito choro, já não sei o que fazer!

- O primeiro passo é evitar esse tipo de festa. Já pensou em terapia?

Ela meneou a cabeça, indiferente.

- Quando eu tinha quinze anos, e-eu entrei em depressão profunda, e minha mãe me colocou num psicólogo. Melhorou bastante, só que ela não pôde mais pagar... Meu p-pai nos deixou m-muito endividados quando sumiu com outra mulher. E depois, tudo voltou de n-novo!

Remus estava sem reação. Talvez nunca ouvira uma história tão triste ser desabafada com tal rapidez em toda a sua vida. Consolá-la não resolveria nada. Até que teve uma idéia.

- Calma, Helena. Veja, eu estou no terceiro ano de psicologia. Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar.

- Mas eu não vou poder te pagar! – Ela voltou a soluçar. – Metade do meu salário eu tenho que mandar para a minha mãe, q-que mora em Leeds.

- Quem falou em pagar, Helena? – Ele finalmente a viu sorrir. – Eu quero te ajudar, e vou aprender muito com isso.

Ela o abraçou. Ele ficou meio sem reação, mas a abraçou também. Nunca havia conversado com Helena direito e ela já se abrira tanto para ele, sem qualquer floreio. De fato, a jovem precisava de ajuda para estar naquele estado.

- Acho que... acho que vou aceitar sua proposta.

* * *

Lily se levantou do sofá onde estava com Marlene. Elas conversavam sobre livros que haviam lido em comum, mas notava que Bellatriz estava se sentindo incomodada com ela por perto. Resolveu sair para pegar mais um sanduíche vegetariano. Estavam realmente deliciosos.

Enquanto se desvencilhava das pessoas, Lily voltou a pensar em seu mais novo e atual problema. O novo morador. Já havia decidido ignorar a presença de James Potter. Se ele só queria provocá-la, não conseguiria mais. Nunca mais.

Lily divagava em seus pensamentos quando passou ao lado de uma garota loira, que estava falando com um garoto desengonçado e alto ao seu lado, este acariciando seu rosto.

- Anita? – Chamou Lily, lentamente.

Anita virou o rosto para a amiga. A ruiva notou uma pequena garrafinha nas mãos da amiga. Uma garrafinha de Whisky de Fogo.

- Lily, minha deusa! Hic! – Ela deu uma risadinha breve, completamente bêbada. Apontou para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Esse é o Marte, meu amigo-planeta novo.

- É _Martin_, Anita. – Ele corrigiu, bondosamente.

O garoto olhou para Lily e sorriu para ela. Lily nunca o havia visto na vida. E não gostara dele.

Anita se apoiou em Lily, pois estava perdendo o equilíbrio. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro da ruiva e fechou os olhos, sentindo tudo girar.

- Anita? – Lily a cutucou, preocupada. – Quer ir para casa?

- NÃO! - A loira voltou a erguer a cabeça, sorrindo. - Sabe, Lily... hic! O Marte me convidou para uma festa na casa dele... você acha que eu devo ir? Ele tá insistindo. E parece que vai ser legal. Quer vir também?

Martin corou violentamente, e Lily lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- Eu acho que nós devemos ir para a _nossa _casa. - Respondeu Lily, percebendo que tinha que dar um jeito de tirá-la de perto do tal Martin.

Anita dera um passo para trás, se afastando de Lily.

- Nós já estávamos de saída! - Ela chacoalhou os ombros. - Vamos, Marte?

- Não, Anita, você não vai pra lugar nenhum. - Lily interveio. Aquela história estava _muito _estranha.

Martin sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Anita, que parecia estar em outro mundo, seus olhos não focavam no mesmo lugar por mais de dois segundos.

- Seu nome é Lily, não é? – Ele perguntou, educadamente.

- Sim. E se você puder, pode deixar que eu cuido dela daqui pra frente, nós moramos juntas.

- Calma, querida. Eu só a convidei para ir a minha casa e ela aceitou. Não estou forçando-a a nada.

- Você realmente acha que ela está em condições de saber para onde vai? - Respondeu Lily, sem nenhuma sutileza. Martin estreitou os olhos, pronto para responder, mas Anita interrompeu com uma risada.

- Lily, eu estou _ótima_, okay? E não brigue com o Marte. Ele foi o único... hic... que me fez companhia hoje. – A loira voltou a rir como uma louca.

Bebeu mais alguns goles de sua garrafinha, quase caindo para trás, mas Martin a segurou.

- Anita, você _não está _ótima. Venha comigo. – A ruiva disse, em tom de conselho.

Lily tentou puxar a amiga pelo braço, mas ela resistiu e Martin interveio.

- Lily, não a obrigue a fazer nada. A Anita quem decide.

- Isso, Marte. Lily, você não manda em mim! - Ela suspirou. - Vamos embora, Marte, eu quero conhecer a sua casa.

Martin sorriu e enlaçou Anita pela cintura. Lily a olhou inconformada, e virou-se para a amiga, implorando com olhar para que ela ficasse.

- Anita, vamos combinar uma coisa... - Lily tentou abordar outra forma para convencê-la, mas a outra não estava prestando a mínima atenção.

Anita virou-se para Martin e o beijou, talvez para provocar Lily. Esta aproveitou esse momento de distração dos dois, e chamou o primeiro conhecido que avistou; Sirius, que estava passando por ali.

- Sirius!

- Fala, Lily?

Lily indicou o casal com a cabeça. Anita havia acabado de soltar o rapaz ("gostou, Marte?") e estava rindo, não havia notado Sirius ali, depois, ela terminou a garrafa e Martin lhe disse, os olhos cheio de malícia:

- Vamos, querida, em casa tem mais.

- Anita, você fica! – Falou Lily, com firmeza. – Você não conhece esse cara, e não sabe o que ele poderá fazer com você!

- Olha aqui, você não pode falar o que não sabe, _entendeu_? – Martin já estava realmente irritado com Lily, e a pegou pelo braço, sem delicadeza alguma. – A Anita tem plena consciência do que quer, então ela vai comigo. Você não é mãe dela, portanto cai fora!

- Solta ela, cara. – Mandou Sirius, finalmente entendendo a situação.

Martin o olhou com desprezo.

- Mais um?

- Sirius, você é um idiota, sabia? – Resmungou Anita, com a voz arrastada. – Eu vou com o Marte. _Ele _gosta de mim.

Sirius franziu o cenho e olhou para Martin, que já havia soltado Lily, esta se aproximou de Anita.

- Martin é o seu nome, não é? Eu sei que eu não te conheço, mas você também não conhece a Anita. - Ele estava muito calmo. - Sério, sai daqui. Desista dela, arranje outra, mas que esteja sóbria, ou que seja do seu nível.

Martin olhou para Anita e finalmente saiu, abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas.

- Anita, vamos para a nossa casa. – Lily sussurrou pacientemente, passando o braço de Anita por cima dos seus ombros.

- Temos mesmo que ir? - Ela perguntou de volta, confusa. - Onde está o Marte?

- Ele foi embora.

- Sabe, Lily, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Anita encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Lily e fechou os olhos, sonolenta.

– Obrigada, Sirius. - Lily agradeceu, aliviada.

- Sem problemas. – Ele disse, com uma expressão de confusão no rosto. – Quer ajuda pra levá-la para casa?

- Não precisa. Aproveite o resto da festa... vou ficar por lá depois. Boa noite.

- Cuide bem dela, Lily. – Pediu Sirius, antes de se virar e sair.

* * *

Por volta das três da manhã, Alice decidira que já poderia ir para casa. Sarah tivera tempo para aproveitar bastante e ela já estava com muito sono - já que, ao contrário da prima, ela não dormira à tarde inteira. Ela chamou Marlene para ir, e as duas se despediram dos amigos que estavam por perto.

Marlene se despediu de Sirius com um beijo no rosto bem demorado, e este a abraçara longamente, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. A morena, porém, riu e se afastou.

Alice já estava perto da porta, quando Frank surgiu:

- Não vai se despedir do aniversariante?

- Desculpe, Frank! Obrigada por tudo!

Ela o abraçou e ele sorriu.

- Alice, espero que dê tudo certo com a sua prima.

Alice riu e começou a gesticular:

- Estranho, você. Qualquer outro garoto iria falar que a Sarah é maravilhosa e que eu não devia fazê-la sofrer.

Foi a vez de Frank rir. Ele realmente havia gostado do jeito de Alice.

- Não, Alice. _Você _qume não merece passar por tantos _constrangimentos_.

Alice sorriu meio sem graça, ruborizando.

- Bom... eu... vou indo, Frank.

Frank foi mais rápido e roubou um beijo rápido de Alice. Ela sentiu o rosto em chamas e seu coração se acelerou tanto que ela não conseguiu falar quando ele a soltou.

- Frank, você não... você...

- Alice, você não pode chatear as pessoas quando é aniversário delas.

Alice sorriu e se foi, agora um tanto relutante.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que o capítulo está enorme, e eu ainda tive que cortar UM MONTE de cenas. Humpf! Mas aí está ele. Marlene e Sirius, ou Anita e Sirius? O que vocês preferem? (: hahaha

As reviews aumentaram, pessoal! Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês! (:

**Carol Cardilli: **Já estou aqui! Aproveitando que ainda tenho tempo para escrever... É... concordo com você que a coisinha da Sarah é chata. É demais, na verdade! Acho que uma complicadinha eu já dei.. Obrigada pela review, beijoos!

**Isabella: **Obrigada pela review, querida! Beijo.

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin: **Atualizei rápido? Acho que sim! Hahaha, beijos!

**Sandra Potter:**Uma nova leitora! E de Portugal! Que honra... aliás... você achou o vocabulário do português brasileiro parecido com o de Portugal? Realmente, a Alice paga por seus pecados morando com a prima. Obrigada por todos os seus elogios! Obrigada de coração! Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe: **James sempre perfeito mesmo! Haahaha, atualizei rápido! Viu? Obrigada, beijos.

**Moony Felina:**Poxa, realmente ninguém gostou da Sarah... ¬¬ ainda bem, é pra todo mundo odiar! Bom... você lendo esse capítulo já esta com suas dúvidas respondidas, né? Beijos.

**Jehssik:** Mãos era só pra deixar BEM claro que o Sirius pode TUDO! Bom, obrigada pela review linda... beijos!


	5. O Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 5 – O Dia Seguinte.**

O dia seguinte. Lily se sentou em sua cama, um pouco sonolenta. Os raios de sol já penetravam pela janela, mesmo com as cortinas fechadas. Ela rapidamente lembrou-se da noite anterior e olhou automaticamente para a cama de Anita.

Ela dormia tranquilamente. Lily suspirou aliviada, imaginando que a amiga poderia estar acordando sabe-se lá onde, sem nem se lembrar de como chegara ali.

Após tomar seu habitual banho matinal, Lily fez uma nota mental urgente: teria de lavar o banheiro assim que fosse possível. Anita vomitara no vaso, com a sua ajuda, antes de ir dormir e Lily não podia parar de imaginar os vermes e bactérias se reproduzindo freneticamente graças aos microscópicos vestígios, mesmo que fossem apenas partículas invisíveis a olho nu, do ácido gástrico, bile e restos de alimentos deixados pelo vômito - microscópicos vestígios porque, obviamente, a ruiva já havia higienizado a região do vaso sanitário ainda na noite anterior, assim que Anita se deitara, mas somente aquilo não fora o suficiente.

Depois de concluir esta sua nota mental, Lily teve vontade de começar com a limpeza naquele _exato_ momento; no entanto, seu estômago interrompeu-lhe e mandou-lhe um intenso aviso de que estava vazio, e ela teve que ouvi-lo.

Assim que acabou de comer sua torrada, já no andar de baixo, a porta da sala para a rua se abriu. James Potter, com as roupas amassadas, entrou, tentando ser sorrateiro e silencioso, imaginando que todos estivessem dormindo.

- Bom dia! – Disse Lily, maldosamente, assustando-o.

James detestou ter sido pego de surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Lily, que rira de sua expressão assustada. Portanto, tinha que recuperar a vantagem.

- Oi, Evans. – James cumprimentou, assim que recompôs-se. Era inevitável sorrir. - Sua noite foi boa? Dormiu bem?

- Dormi _muito _bem, e você? - Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom de falsa educação usado por ele.

- Hm... eu _não_ dormi. - Ele aplicou toda a malícia possível em sua resposta, a fim de irritá-la.

E, assim, ele subiu as escadas, sem fazer barulho, enquanto Lily se perguntava o por quê ainda dava alguma atenção a ele. _Sempre presunçoso_. A partir daquele momento, fingiria que ele não existia. Dessa vez seria para valer.

Sem perder tempo, pôs-se de pé para pegar os produtos de limpeza no armário debaixo da escada. Quando subira para o segundo andar, encontrou Lorens desperta, sentada em sua cama. Por incrível que parecesse, ela parecia estar esperando por Lily.

- Aposto que você já estava indo lavar o banheiro, acertei? – Perguntou, com um sorriso sarcástico e num tom de voz baixo, para não acordar Anita.

- É claro.

- Então vamos, antes que a Anita acorde.

- Como você sabe que ela...

Lorens riu.

- O Sirius me contou, no fim da festa. – Ela suspirou, pensativa. – Típico. Agora vamos logo.

Lily estava particularmente surpresa por Lorens, que havia chegado bem mais tarde, estar desperta àquela hora, num sábado pós festa, só para ajudá-la a lavar o banheiro, atividade da qual sempre fugia.

Enquanto jogavam a água no chão e no vaso, as duas permaneceram caladas.

- Lily... – Lorens interrompeu o silêncio. – Quem era aquele Martin? O Sirius me contou que ele estava no pé da Anita.

- Nunca tinha visto. Nem sei se estuda em Hogwarts.

- Que cara idiota. Quando o Sirius me contou que ele queria levar a Anita, completamente bêbada, para a casa dele, eu fiquei com muita raiva! Vou mandar o Bill não convidá-lo mais pras festas!

- Imagina só se você está vendo a cena e mal consegue impedir? – Lily comentou, colocando luvas.

- Se fosse comigo, teria feito um escândalo.

Lily sorriu. Conhecia bem a amiga para confirmar sua resposta.

- A Anita sempre bebe, mas nunca daquele jeito! - Continuou Lily, pensativa. - Quero dizer, nunca a ponto de quase não parar em pé, de vomitar até as tripas.

Lily e Lorens demoraram mais ou menos meia hora para concluir a limpeza do banheiro. Lily aproveitou para trocar as toalhas e lavar as paredes de vidro do box. A contaminação tinha que ser completamente exterminada.

- Lily, você já limpou isso anteontem!

- Mas já está sujo!

Lorens fez uma careta, mas Lily ignorou. Não se sentiria bem enquanto não limpasse.

* * *

Sirius e Remus acordaram muito tarde. Encontraram James dormindo com a roupa da noite anterior. Diante de tal cena, os dois o acordaram com um montinho bem desagradável.

No momento em que os três desciam para tomar café, Lily subia as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto.

Anita estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos grandes bem abertos, e as mãos à cabeça.

- Sabia que você já tinha acordado! – Disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Oi. – Anita respondeu, fracamente.

- Como se sente?

- Péssima. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – Murmurou, sem se levantar.

- Quer um remédio?

- Não precisa.

Lily sentou-se na ponta da cama da amiga. Anita se sentou com grande esforço, sem tirar as mãos que seguravam sua cabeça.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – perguntou Lily, se sentindo idiota fazendo esta pergunta.

- Ah... não tudo, com detalhes. Por quê?

- Me conte o que se lembra.

Preocupada, Anita começou:

- Bem... lembro-me de ter perguntado pro Frank onde estava o whisky... – Ela cerrou levemente os olhos. – Depois, eu me lembro de que tinha um garoto muito bêbado falando sozinho perto da mesinha do whisky... ah! Eu me lembro de ter virado uma garrafinha numa aposta com ele! Lembro de ter derrubado todas as pedras de gelo no chão um tempo depois. Depois, só me lembro de vomitar aqui no banheiro. Ah! Também me lembro que você ficou conversando comigo aqui no quarto... não foi?

- Mais ou menos. – Na verdade, Lily ficara brigando com ela. – Anita, você tem certeza de que você não se lembra de mais nada? Não se lembra de nenhum cara chamado Martin?

Anita olhou para cima, procurando se lembrar. Sua dor de cabeça estava terrivelmente forte, dificultando bastante o seu raciocínio.

- Olha, Lily, esse nome não é estranho. - Como se uma lâmpada se acendesse em sua memória, completou: - Ah, não sei se esse era o nome dele... mas... mas lembro de um cara bem alto... Mas por quê tantas perguntas?

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e Lorens entrou.

- Anita Ecklair, o que deu em você ontem? – Disse ela, imediatamente.

Anita franziu o cenho, mas ao fazer isso sentiu muita dor em sua cabeça.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Lily, vendo a careta da amiga.

Ela aproveitou a situação e fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

- Eu te trouxe um remédio para dor de cabeça. – Disse Lorens, se aproximando da cama da loira. - Tome isso _agora_. - Ordenou.

Anita usava com uma roupa velha, seus cabelos normalmente penteados e bonitos estavam bagunçados e desalinhados, e ela não havia conseguido tirar a maquiagem do dia anterior direito, portanto, seus olhos estavam borrados. Sua face, geralmente rosada, estava pálida.

Ela tomou o remédio de uma vez. Sorriu para as amigas, agradecida.

- Então, como eu te dizia... – Recomeçou Lily, a voz amigável. – quando eu te encontrei, por volta da meia noite e meia, você estava _completamente _bêbada, conversando com este tal de Martin. Você me viu e me chamou. A primeira coisa que você me disse foi: "Lily, ele quer que eu vá pra casa dele, acho que eu vou para lá!" – Lily tentara imitar a voz de Anita, com o seu sotaque americano, o que a fez sorrir. – Na hora, eu olhei feio para o seu "amiguinho", mas ele ficou normal, então eu pensei que você estivesse doida mesmo.

- Eu bêbada sou muito idiota, eu sei. – Admitiu Anita. - Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Enfim, eu não demorei para entender que ele queria mesmo te levar. Então eu disse que você iria ficar_ comigo_, que você não estava bem, mas ele disse que não estava te obrigando a nada, e você concordava com tudo! Ou seja, eu não tinha chances de fazê-lo desistir, porque você _queria ir _com ele.

Anita estava com os olhos grandes arregalados. A boca foi se abrindo lentamente enquanto Lily ia relatando.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Você o_ beijou_.

A loira soltou um palavrão baixinho e apoiou a testa em sua mão, que estava apoiada, por sua vez, sobre seu joelho.

- Só me digam _uma_ coisa: ele era feio? – Perguntou, ainda inconformada.

- Sinceramente, Anita? Era, sim. Era alto e meio desengonçado. – Respondeu Lily, enquanto Lorens riu e Anita deu um tapa em sua própria cabeça.

- E eu nem me lembro! Não acredito! Ok, não é a primeira vez que eu faço um feio feliz, mas nunca fiz isso na frente de um monte de gente. – Ela parou de falar, e lançou um olhar de piedade às amigas, dizendo: – Lily, _por favor_, me diga que _mais ninguém _me viu beijando ele.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O Sirius estava passando bem naquela hora.

- _O Sirius_? Justamente ele...? – Resmungou Anita, mais boquiaberta do que nunca.

- Qual o problema, Anita? Talvez se não fosse por ele, você poderia estar acordando ao lado daquele _gatão_. – Ironizou Lorens.

- A Lorens tem razão. – Lily concordou. – Foi o Sirius quem me ajudou. Aquele Martin tinha me pegado pelo braço e estava me mandando deixar vocês em paz.

- Ele era um maníaco! – Acrescentou Lorens.

- Não duvido nada. – Continuou Lily. – Mas foi o Sirius quem nos "salvou", então agradeça a ele.

Anita não disse nada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça latejar, se odiando por fazer tudo errado.

- Depois, a Lily te trouxe para casa. – Lorens concluiu a narração. – Se eu tivesse visto, juro que faria um escândalo! E aquele Martin não sairia impune assim!

- Ainda bem que não foi você quem viu. – Disse Anita, mal-humorada.

Lorens fechou a cara, levemente emburrada. Depois lembrou-se de dizer:

- Sua vez, Anita. Pode contar.

- Contar o quê?

- Você sabe! Você nunca bebe sozinha daquele jeito, por que fez aquilo ontem?

Anita respirou fundo, e olhou para os olhos azuis de Lorens, depois para os olhos verdes de Lily.

- Vocês não vão entender. Mas mesmo assim, eu vou tentar. Vocês se lembram de que eu fiquei com o Sirius terça-feira? – As amigas concordaram com a cabeça. – Então... eu tinha dito que tinha sido diferente, que _talvez _eu estivesse gostando dele...

- Você bebeu por que ele ainda não demonstrou que quer ficar com você de novo? – Perguntou Lorens, horrorizada. – Anita, se for isso, eu vou te matar.

- Não! Claro que não foi _só _por isso... – Anita baixou o olhar, tristemente. – Eu estava saindo do banheiro na casa do Frank, e encontrei a Marlene e o Sirius se pegando. Tudo bem que era óbvio que ele ficaria com alguém, como sempre... Mas a Marlene? Bem a minha amiga?

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, um tanto séria. Lorens continuou com a mesma cara horrorizada.

- Anita, você e o Sirius _nunca_ tiveram nada sério! - A morena lembrou-a. - Por que todo esse drama agora?

- Vocês não sabem o quanto eu me senti um lixo. É claro que a Marlene não sabe que eu _gosto _dele-

- Anita... - Lily interrompeu. - Será que não foi só impressão sua de que você gosta dele? – Perguntou Lily gesticulando, procurando as palavras certas. – Afinal, depois de dois anos de convivência, você decidiu que gosta dele e pronto. Não faz sentido! Será que não é porque você anda meio carente, sei lá, e o Sirius foi o garoto mais bonito que apareceu e-

- Não, Lily. A gente sabe dessas coisas. Eu gosto dele! Do nada! – Anita olhou para o teto. – Poxa, nunca passei por uma bobeira platônica de verdade! – Ela parou, para continuar logo em seguida: – Para não dizer que nunca passei por isso, uma vez, no colegial, tinha um garoto de quem eu gostava muito. Eu fiquei com ele praticamente o meu segundo ano inteiro, mas nunca foi realmente sério. No fim do ano, numa festa, eu o vi com uma amiga minha.

- Não é a mesma coisa, você tinha só _dezesseis_ anos. – Lembrou Lily.

- Não importa. E o curioso é que ele e essa minha amiga começaram a _namorar_, e estão juntos até hoje! Então, a questão é: _qual é o meu problema_? Eu fiquei com aquele idiota o ano inteiro e ele não quis nada sério comigo. Depois, ficou _uma vez _com a minha amiga e eles já começaram a namorar. É a mesma coisa com o Sirius, agora. Eu fico com ele desde que a gente começou a morar junto, e parece que nunca vai ter futuro.

- Mas você nunca se importou com isso! - Lorens reforçou.

Anita bufou e cruzou os braços. Não podia acreditar nisso. Ela simplesmente sempre fugira de gostar de alguém, fugira de compromissos, sempre ficava com Sirius e nunca se envolvera emocionalmente com ele, e agora tudo estava de cabeça para baixo.

- Anita, isso é passado. – Cortou Lorens. – E isso que você tem agora vai passar, porque você conhece o Sirius e sabe que ter algo sério com ele é impossível.

- E antes vocês ficavam e, se no dia seguinte ele aparecesse com outra, você _nunca_ falava nada. – Comentou Lily. – Você mesma _sempre _deixava bem claro que vocês não tinham nada. O que houve?

- Não sei! – Anita abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sou burra! Juro para vocês que antes eu realmente não me importava... Mas tudo mudou do nada. Sabe qual foi o maior motivo do porre de ontem? Frustração.

Um silêncio dominou-as por alguns minutos, cada uma pensando com seus botões.

- Vê-lo com a Marlene foi a pior coisa. E eu sei que ele nunca tinha ficado com ela antes. E a Marlene é bonita, e não o idolatra como metade de Hogwarts, o que atrai mais ainda a atenção dele.

- Se o Sirius não quer nada sério com ninguém, não será com a Marlene com quem ele vai querer ter. – Lorens concluiu, pensativa. – por mais que ela seja super legal e bonita.

- E a Marlene não comentou nada comigo. – Lily contou. – e nós ficamos conversando boa parte da festa. Talvez nem ela queira.

Anita sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça e resolveu se deitar para ver se passava de vez.

* * *

O almoço saíra às três da tarde, preparado por James e Sirius. Anita não quisera descer para almoçar, estava mais desanimada do que nunca, sentindo-se até doente.

- Anita ainda não está bem? – Perguntou Sirius, quando todos já estavam sentados à mesa.

- Não... está com muita dor de cabeça. – Disse Lily, omitindo a parte de ela não querer encontrá-lo.

Lily se sentara de frente para James. Ela não levantou os olhos nenhuma vez do prato. Se James percebeu ou não, ele não demonstrou.

- Hoje à noite eu vou sair com uns amigos, vocês querem ir? – Perguntou Sirius, minutos depois.

- Não posso, eu vou ficar estudando. – Respondeu Lily prontamente, já tinha até preparado todo um cronograma de estudo, organizado por ordem alfabética.

- Você vai o quê? – James deixou escapar, indignado.

- _Estudar_, você é surdo?

- Mas Evans, estudar na primeira semana de aula em pleno _sábado_?

Lily revirou os olhos. Todos na mesa observavam os dois.

- Eu me dedico ao que eu estudo, porque eu _gosto _de Direito. E meu pai não tem como doar uma biblioteca nova para Hogwarts para me passar de ano, caso eu tirar notas ruins, entende? Oh, eu acho que não.

Não que houvesse alguma possibilidade de Lily repetir de ano, mas mesmo assim, ela sabia que o argumento da biblioteca poderia afetar James.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? - Ele lhe perguntou, ficando sério. - Olha para onde eu moro, você realmente acha que eu ganho algum centavo do meu pai?

- Você se comporta como se ganhasse.

- Eu estou vivendo por mim mesmo desde-

- Lily! James! – Interrompeu Lorens, com um olhar certamente confuso. – O que deu em vocês?

Os dois pararam de se encarar com tanta frieza, finalmente lembrando-se de que havia outras pessoas sentadas à mesa. Geralmente, quando discutiam, discutiam a sós, portanto ninguém havia percebido que os dois não se davam nada bem. Até aquele momento.

- Não foi nada, Lorens. - Lily respondeu, e deu uma última olhada para James. Perdera o apetite, mas não sairia da mesa para não dar esse gostinho àquele garoto sorridente.

O resto do almoço passou-se em silêncio.

* * *

Lorens descera as escadas correndo. Lily estava em seu quarto, escondida atrás de milhares de livros. Anita estava dormindo novamente. James e Sirius haviam saído com amigos, enquanto Remus estava na sala, lendo rapidamente uma apostila. Lorens sentara-se ao seu lado.

- Remus...

- Sim?

Lorens continuou olhando para ele até ele fechar a apostila e olhar para ela.

- Então – disse ela satisfeita: as coisas funcionavam com Remus. – acho que você também percebeu que a Lily e o James não se gostam muito.

- Não tem como não perceber.

- Isso é péssimo! Nós todos moramos juntos, isso não devia ser assim. Nós temos que nos dar bem!

- É verdade. Eu não sei qual é o motivo para eles discutirem o tempo todo, mas se as coisas continuarem assim, essa implicância vai crescer e afetar toda a casa, com certeza.

- E eu não quero que fiquemos divididos, tendo que tomar partido de um lado ou de outro. Não quero _mesmo_. - Lorens tinha vários conhecidos em Hogwarts que viviam se mudando de república por conta de brigas entre os colegas. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse em sua casa. - Eu conheço a Lily mais do que o James para saber que ela geralmente não trata as pessoas assim. Mas eu achei o James muito legal, ele é tão engraçado! Não tem um _porquê._ E o que está acontecendo nessa república nunca aconteceu antes. A _desarmonia_!

Remus riu com o tom que Lorens usara para a palavra "desarmonia".

- Eu percebi que o James irrita a Lily sempre que tem a oportunidade, e a Lily não é lá uma pessoa muito paciente... Talvez se ele controlasse a vontade de ficar chamando-a de ruivinha, ou de subestimar as coisas que ela diz.

- Mas a Lily implica muito com ele, Remus! E chama o James pelo sobrenome ainda! Sei lá, eles se tratam com essa formalidade e moram juntos! Eu não sou a favor da desarmonia! Quero que seja como antes!

Lorens era aquela típica atriz de teatro que é a favor da igualdade, do comunismo e da liberdade. Estava sempre indo em palestras e passeatas sobre isso e geralmente suas peças de teatro tinham uma mensagem embutida.

- Olha, Lorens, eu acho que o máximo que nós dois podemos fazer é falar com eles.

- Ótimo. Mas eu vou não chegar e falar: "Olha, Lily, faça o favor de parar de procurar defeito em tudo que o James faz", ou então: "James, pare de dar uma de garoto de quinze anos e não atormente a Lily". Você vai me ajudar?

Lorens sorriu, aquele sorriso de piedade. Remus concordou com a cabeça e voltou a ler sua apostila.

- O que você estava lendo aí?

- É sobre traumas de infância.

- É para a faculdade?

- Não... É pra ajudar uma pessoa.

- Ah sei... _uma pessoa._.. ela seria uma moça baixinha de cabelo vermelho, de óculos?

Remus corou.

- Humm... você diz a Helena?

- Vou ficar quieta, Remus, eu sei o que acontece entre doutor e paciente é confidencial.

Lorens sorriu e subiu as escadas novamente. Remus balançou a cabeça e voltou a abrir a apostila.

* * *

Domingo amanheceu mais nublado do que os outros dias da semana. Definitivamente, o verão em Londres já estava quase no fim. James e Sirius voltaram depois das cinco da manhã, e passaram boa parte do dia dormindo. Lily reclamara a manhã inteira de que o Potter era muito novato para ser tão folgado, o que fez Lorens se entediar.

Anita já estava melhor, mas estava mais calada do que nunca. Ela sempre estava falando da vida de alguém, de alguma coisa, de algum projeto de roupa que pensara em desenhar que fora muito estranho não ouvir sua voz. Ela assistira à televisão o dia inteiro.

- Anita, a gente nem se falou desde a festa do Frank... como você está? – Sirius perguntara à ela, assim que se sentou no sofá, depois de acordar, às três da tarde.

Anita estava imóvel, sem piscar, olhando para a televisão como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- Eu... estou bem! – Ela respondeu, ainda olhando para a televisão.

Ele sorriu e Anita derreteu-se por dentro.

- Eu fiquei preocupado. Vê se se cuida! – Ele riu brevemente, e se levantou do sofá.

Anita assentiu e voltou relutante a assistir à TV. Queria continuar admirando a beleza dele, os olhos cinzentos, o sorriso, os dentes brancos. Sirius saiu da sala e foi para a cozinha, enquanto ela suspirava, triste.

* * *

James acordara de bom-humor. Ótimo, na verdade. Vestiu-se cantarolando uma música animada, desceu as escadas, passou por Sirius e Anita que estavam na sala. Todos provavelmente já haviam até almoçado, já passava das três... Na cozinha havia apenas aquela louca da Lily Evans. Ela estava com os cabelos ruivos presos atrás da nuca, ajoelhada em cima da pia, passando um pano na parede branca com toda sua força._ Excitante_.

- Estava descontando sua raiva, Evans? – A garota se assustou com a voz que soou atrás dela.

Ela virou-se lentamente para ele, com o olhar frio.

- Estou _limpando_.

- Limpando o quê?

Lily não parecia estar de muito bom humor; ela voltou-se novamente para a parede e voltou a passar o pano no mesmo lugar, bufando.

- O que você acha, Potter? Sujeira!

James sorriu com a ironia, se aproximou da parede, e assanhou os cabelos. Não ligava a mínima se ela reparasse em seu olhar malicioso na direção de suas pernas.

- Hum... Não parece ter sujeira _aí_.

- Estou tirando todos os vestígios dela. Se não quiser ajudar, não atrapalhe.

Ele sorriu.

- E se eu quiser ajudar?

Ela parou com o movimento frenético e olhou para ele. É claro que havia reparado que ele estava olhando para suas coxas bem torneadas.

- Você_ não _quer.

- Quero, sim. Me passa o pano. – Ele subiu os olhos demoradamente até seu rosto.

- Desculpe, Potter, mas eu não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda. – Retorquiu. James viu que ela estava se sentindo intimidada com sua presença e seu olhar descarado.

- Evans, você é muito mal educada.

Lily arregalou olhos. James até a imaginou pensando: "_Mal educada, eu? É você quem não tira os olhos dos meus peitos_!".

- Ótimo. É todo seu.

Lily atirou o pano na cara de James com veemência, que olhou severamente para ela quando o pegou. Ele também subiu na pia, na mesma posição que ela, enquanto ela descia, para observá-lo.

Antes de começar a passar o pano, James apertou os olhos contra a parede, tirou os óculos, olhou por um breve momento e depois se virou para Lily.

- O que você estava limpando aqui? – Ele questionou, apontando a parede.

- Uma sujeira de gordura.

- Não tem nada aqui!

- Você realmente é um cego. Por isso usa esses óculos.

- Esses óculos, para sua informação, são apenas para descanso. Eu os uso o tempo todo porque me caem muito bem.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ridículo.

- Evans, você é tão obcecada por limpeza que vê sujeira onde não tem. Não tem sujeira nenhuma aí, e nem em nenhuma parte dessa cozinha.

Lily olhou a sua volta. A cozinha estava brilhando.

- Bom, então provavelmente eu já limpei tudo. – Disse a ruiva dando de ombros, olhando para a parede.

- Ou não tinha nada aqui e você estava apenas descontando sua raiva. – Disse James, enquanto descia da pia e ficava a frente de Lily.

- Você não vai me convencer de que eu sou louca.

Lily se virou e saiu pisando forte. James sorriu e subiu novamente na pia, removeu com o pano uma pequena manchinha de gordura que tinha na parede com muita facilidade e suspirou.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que leram! E me digam o que acharam.

Vamos às reviews!

**Isabella:**Alice e Frank terão muito pela frente ainda... calma! Sirius, cachorro? Magina! Ahahaha beijaaao, obrigada pela review!

**Jehssik: **É... Alice e Frank são lindos mesmo, mas acho que as coisas não serão fáceis assim pra eles... D hahahaha, Bom, James bêbado terá outra oportunidade. Afinal, a vida desses universitários é pura festa! Obrigada por tudo! Beijos..

**Lin Argabash: **Nossa! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu elogio! OBRIGAADA! Eu tenho complexo com tudo que eu escrevo... Obrigada mesmo! A Sarah terá seu momento de ódio também... beijos!

**Anna:**Obrigada! Sirius e Anita é o que você quer? Okay,okay... hahahah continue acompanhado :) beijoo.

**Jhu Radcliffe:**é... as garotas que o Sirius fica realmente não sabem bem o que acontecerá depois, né? Mas cada uma tenta ficar com ele de vez de um jeito. Beeeeeijos!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin:**É... Sirius e Anita você também! Hahah, vou inventar uma votação... hahaha, obrigada por tudo!

**Lulu Star**: Helena e Remus terão um papel importante na história! E ela é uma comédia de tão dramática, você vai ver! Hahahaha, Falta pouco pro James já começar a chamar a Lily pra sair! ) Beijos, e obrigada pela review!  
**  
Tahh Halliwell**: Agora você vai deixar review todo capítulo, é! OBAA! Hahaha Bom, obrigada por tudo! Beijão!

**Moony Felina:** Aguardarei sua opinião sobre "as mulheres de Sirius" hahaha, obrigada por tudo... beijo!


	6. Verdades e Mentiras

**Capítulo 6 – Verdades e Mentiras.**

- Lily! Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! – A voz entusiasmada de Alice soou atrás da ruiva.

Lily já estava se sentando em sua carteira, em sua sala intitulada "Direito – 2º ano", colocando os livros sobre ela quando se virou para encarar a amiga. Os olhos castanhos de Alice brilhavam de felicidade.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não imagina!

Lily estava prestes a abrir a boca para apressar a amiga, mas avistou o pequeno professor Flitwick, que lecionava Sociologia Geral e Jurídica, entrar na sala. Os alunos ainda agitados se direcionaram aos seus respectivos lugares, assim como Lily e Alice.

- Bom dia. – Disse ele, solene.

Alice virou-se para Lily e sussurrou:

- Quer prestar atenção na aula?

- Nem que eu quisesse, eu conseguiria! Me conta logo o que houve!

Alice tentou relatar fielmente todos os diálogos entre ela e Frank durante festa, dando ênfase ao beijo que ele roubara dela. Sua voz soava indiscutivelmente sonhadora.

- Jamais imaginaria você e o Frank juntos! – Lily exclamou, surpresa. – Mas e depois da festa?

- Depois o quê?

- O fim de semana!

- Ah... eu nem o vi. E também não fui bater na porta dele, era só o que faltava!

Lily revirou os olhos de impaciência.

- Mas ele também não te ligou... nada?

- Não, ele não pediu meu telefone... Quero dizer, nós moramos na _mesma _rua, ele não pediria meu número, não é? - Ela abanou a cabeça, fechando o sorriso. - Lily, você acha que ele não gostou de mim? Seja sincera.

Lily riu silenciosamente.

- Não seja tonta, Alice. O Frank é um cara legal.

Alice respirou fundo. Passara o final de semana inteiro pensando no que faria se o encontrasse quando saísse de casa para varrer o quintal ou quando fosse colocar o lixo para fora. Cumprimentaria com um beijo no rosto, ou só com um aceno? Se desse um beijo no rosto, talvez ele achasse que ela não queria mais nada com ele. Tinha se decidido a apenas acenar, mas no fim das contas, ela não o encontrou nenhuma vez.

Lily já prestava atenção ma aula, absorvendo cada palavra do professor e fazendo varias anotações. As horas não passavam para Alice. A garota olhava para o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, não conseguira prestar atenção em nada.

Quando a hora do almoço finalmente chegou, ela desapareceu nas escadarias após se despedir apressadamente de Lily.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava cheio de alunos, alguns na fila das bandejas, outros já nas mesas almoçando. Lily sentou-se entre Lorens e Anita, que já haviam começado a almoçar minutos antes.

- Hoje, na hora do intervalo, o Mark me ligou. – Lorens contava, feliz. Mark era um rapaz que participava do mesmo grupo de teatro de Lorens. – Ele me disse que mês que vem estrearemos no Teatro Central. Nosso diretor _finalmente_ conseguiu nos colocar nos palcos!

- Parabéns, Lorens! – Anita exclamou, realmente satisfeita pela amiga. – Eu estarei na estréia, faço questão.

- Oi, meninas... Eu posso me sentar com vocês?

Marlene McKinnon sorria simpaticamente, segurando uma bandeja com seu almoço.

Anita olhou para a recém-chegada e sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva, ao lembrar-se da festa, mas tentou parecer normal.

- Claro, Lene. – Lorens apontou a cadeira a sua frente, sorrindo.

Marlene se acomodou ao lado de Anita, que sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem. Enfiou a maior quantidade de comida possível na boca para não dizer nada.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando. – Começou ela, amigavelmente. – É que faz tanto tempo que não falo com vocês! Eu passei agosto inteiro na Escócia, com a minha família. E antes disso, você, Anita, esteve boa parte de julho em Nova York. Quanto tempo faz que não conversamos?

- Mal consigo me lembrar da última vez, sério. – Lily concordou. - Como foram suas férias, Lene?

- Foram ótimas, embora Glasgow não tenha tido um verão muito ensolarado. - Ela se interrompeu, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. - Antes que eu me esqueça, Lily! – Virou-se, abriu sua bolsa e começou a procurar algo. Por fim, tirou um livro. – O livro que eu falei que ia te emprestar está aqui!

- Obrigada.

Lily pegou o livro e o olhou por alguns momentos. Decidiu que Marlene era uma pessoa extremamente atenciosa para com os outros. A ruiva havia até se esquecido de que pedira o livro emprestado, e lá estava a amiga, emprestando-o.

- Então, como eu dizia... – Continuou Marlene, enquanto Lily guardava o livro em sua bolsa. - Precisamos sair, ou fazer algo juntas para nos atualizar. O que acham?

Anita só olhou nos olhos de Marlene naquele momento, quando havia terminado sua refeição. Tentou responder à pergunda da amiga com um aceno, enquanto executava uma análise sobre sua aparência. Marlene voltara a falar, mas Anita não estava ouvindo. _O que ela tem demais?,_ perguntou-se_. _O sorriso simpático sempre estampado no rosto de pele alva e lisa. Sobrancelhas bem feitas, os cabelos escuros, ondulados e brilhantes. O corpo bonito. _Tudo_.

- Não concorda, Anita? – Perguntou Marlene.

Lily pisou sutilmente em seu pé por debaixo da mesa, despertando-a do transe e desejando profundamente que a loira fosse amigável.

- Desculpe, eu estava distraída... o que foi que disse? - Anita franziu a testa.

- Eu estava sugerindo pra vocês a voltarmos a fazer aquelas reuniõezinhas de mulheres como fazíamos no começo do ano, lembra-se? Não era muito engraçado?

- Hum... concordo, claro.

- Vamos marcar para este final de semana, então! – Marlene exalava empolgação. – Estou há dias pensando nisso, se querem saber a verdade.

- Vamos para qual República dessa vez? – Perguntou Anita, com um tom de desafio desnecessário.

Anita torceu para que fosse na de Marlene. O porquê era óbvio, ela não queria a amiga perto de Sirius. De repente, sentiu-se péssima. O pior de tudo era que gostava muito de Marlene, e não entendia a razão desses sentimentos tão dramáticos e raivosos contra a amiga surgirem à sua mente o tempo todo.

- Os garotos da República de vocês nem ficam lá aos finais de semana, não é? – Disse Marlene – Podemos fazer lá!

Lily atraiu a atenção de Marlene ao ver o sorriso falso de Anita se desmanchar tristemente.

- Estava pensando em ir para a sua, Lene. A gente quase nunca vai pra lá.

- É, é! A Lily tem razão! – Apoiou Anita, rapidamente.

- Têm certeza? Quero dizer, a Sarah e a Bellatriz podem estar lá também... – Marlene torceu o nariz.

Houve um silêncio enquanto Lily e Lorens colocavam na balança as duas sugestões. De um lado, ajudar Anita. Do outro, suportar Sarah e Bellatriz.

Enquanto Lily e Lorens trocavam olhares e alguns sussurros sobre o que fazer, Marlene tocou no ombro de Anita e murmurou:

- Anita, você se lembra daquela hora na festa do Frank...?

_E como_, pensou Anita.

- Que hora? - Ela fingiu não saber.

- Aquela hora em que você me viu com o Sirius, sabe? - Marlene sussurrou, timidamente.

- Ah. Sei.

- Sabe... eu sei que você já ficou com Sirius e o conhece melhor do que eu, já que moram juntos. – Anita sentiu o estômago revirar. Não acreditava que ainda tinha que ouvir as confissões de Marlene. – Então... ele comentou sobre mim durante o final de semana?

Anita hesitou.

- Claro que não, Marlene. O Sirius nunca comenta sobre quem ele pega por aí.

O sorriso de Marlene se desmanchou lentamente e ela corou. Anita sentiu-se imediatamente culpada pelo tom de voz, embora não quisesse alimentar esperanças em Marlene, mesmo que fosse por um motivo egoísta. Afinal, era verdade, Sirius não comentara nada sobre Marlene. Não que Anita tenha saído muito de seu quarto para ouvir qualquer coisa.

Para ficar em paz com sua consciência, a loira apressou-se em acrescentar:

- Mas eu não ouvi se ele comentou, porque eu passei o final de semana inteiro de ressaca, sabe? Então, eu não sei te responder.

- Não, tudo bem! – Marlene falou, sem-graça.

Lily ouvia a conversa enquanto terminava seu suco. Concordou com Anita quando ela dissera que Sirius não havia comentado sobre Marlene, mesmo tendo reprovado a maneira como a loira o disse. Mas o curioso era que Sirius comentava _sim_ sobre algumas garotas, principalmente quando eram bonitas como Marlene. Lily sabia que aquilo poderia significar algo.

Sirius não estava muito longe das quatro garotas, juntamente com James, Remus e Peter, os quatro rindo e chamando atenção de todos ao redor. Marlene olhou para o grupo distraidamente, atraída pelo barulho.

- Anita... – Começou Marlene, lenta e novamente – Você acha que pelo menos o Sirius se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Mas é claro, Lene. Ele não é _tão_ insensível assim.

Marlene sorriu de leve.

- Meninas, eu já vou, tenho muito o quê ensaiar! – Lorens se levantou e jogou sua mochila nas costas. – Tchau, até hoje à noite!

A garota saiu correndo para fora do Salão. Lily resolveu se levantar também.

- Eu também vou antes que o Potter resolva vir andando atrás de mim e fique imitando os meus passos como uma sombra! – Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto Marlene ria. – E eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer hoje, então vou adiantando.

Lily se despediu das amigas rapidamente e saiu. James a viu se levantar e sair da mesa pelo canto do olho. Queria ir atrás dela para poder ver o seu rosto enfurecido quando ele a alcançasse e passasse a andar ao seu lado sem ser convidado. Quando estava prestes a se levantar, ouviu:

- Oi, Jimmy.

Sarah o abraçou por trás.

- Hey.

Ele a puxou para sua frente e a cumprimentou com um beijo.

- Então, querido, estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa hoje. – Sarah sussurrou em seu ouvido, passando seus dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados de James.

- Hoje? Hm... Não vai dar, fica pra uma próxima. – Respondeu ele, num tom desanimado.

- Por quê? Já tem planos?

- Eu tenho que... ajudar o pessoal da minha república com a limpeza. Hoje é o dia faxina. – Inventou ele, lembrando-se de Lily e seu fanatismo pela higiene.

Sarah o olhou atentamente, seus olhos brilharam.

- Eu conheço o pessoal da sua República há muito mais tempo que você e sei muito bem que a Evans é uma neurótica com limpeza. – Ela disse, num tom frívolo. - Mas é uma pena você perder a noite por isso. Será que vai acabar muito tarde?

O fato era que James não queria mais sair com Sarah havia alguns dias. Primeiro que em poucos dias, ela já praticamente se comportava como se fosse sua namorada, segundo que James jamais se prendia por muito tempo a alguém e Sarah seguramente não era o tipo de mulher que o faria mudar de ideia.

- Não faço ideia. - Respondeu, por fim.

- Então eu vou dar uma passadinha na sua casa mesmo assim. - Sarah envolveu o rosto de James em suas mãos. - - Somos vizinhos e é impossível passar na frente da sua casa e não querer dar uma paradinha lá! - Ela o beijou.

- Ok.

Ela subiu na ponta dos pés para reivindicar mais um beijo antes de se virar e sair. James a observou sumir entre as pessoas, sem manifestar qualquer reação.

- Acho que alguém aqui já se cansou da Sarah. – Comentou Sirius, assim que James se virou novamente para os amigos.

- Você _acha_? Depois dessa desculpa da "limpeza", eu tenho certeza! – Concordou Peter, suas bochechas salientes coraram.

James revirou os olhos e fez um gesto impaciente.

- Ela é muito chata. - Resmungou.

- Por que você não diz isso para ela? – Sirius perguntou, sarcástico.

- Quando você me apresentou para ela, Sirius, você esqueceu de me avisar que ela era grudenta assim. - James disse. - Eu só queria _estrear _Hogwarts, e não enrolar a semana inteira, sabe?

- Não me culpe. Ela nunca fica muito tempo com alguém. Agora não sei se é porque ninguém aguenta, ou se ela está gostando _demais_.

James riu.

- Aposto na primeira opção. Agora eu tenho que ir, porque o meu chefe disse que quer conversar comigo um pouco mais cedo hoje.

- O que você acha que é? – Perguntou Remus.

- Não tenho idéia. - James rapidamente cogitou a idéia de Lily ter ido reclamar dele para alguém. Ela que _ousasse_ interferir em sua vida profissional. - Bom, vejo vocês depois.

* * *

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter – Cumprimentou o Doutor Dumbledore, o presidente do fórum. – Sente-se, por favor.

James se sentou na luxuosa cadeira do enorme escritório do Doutor Dumbledore, observando-o. Era um homem já idoso, mas seu rosto não demonstrava velhice, era corado e forte, apesar de um pouco enrugado. Possuia olhos azuis bem claros e uma barba branca.

- Boa tarde.

- Então, eu pedi que viesse a minha sala hoje para te propor um novo cargo no Fórum St. Mungus. Precisamos de alguém na área trabalhista.

Dumbledore se moveu em sua cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e o olhou sobre os óculos meia lua.

- Você ganhará um aumento e será efetivado. Você aceitaria?

James sorriu.

- É claro, doutor Dumbledore.

- Vejo que Hogwarts permanece lecionando muito bem, e que seu desempenho cresce a cada dia, mesmo com apenas uma semana de trabalho, Sr. Potter. Deixemos o estágio para alunos do primeiro ano.

James sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Onde vou trabalhar agora?

- Só um minutinho, Sr. Potter. – Disse o juiz, virando-se para o telefone, onde apertou um botão, dizendo: - Mande-a entrar, Minerva.

Em apenas dez segundos, a porta atrás de James se abriu. Ele virou-se para olhar Lily Evans entrar. Estava vestida com sua roupa social preta, os cabelos ruivos charmosamente sobre os ombros, os olhos verdes sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão. Ela parecia uma mulher de negócios, e não uma jovem estudante de dezenove anos.

- Mandou me chamar, Doutor Dumbledore? – Ela perguntou, educadamente.

- Srta. Evans, James Potter foi promovido e eu gostaria de lhe pedir para auxiliá-lo com seus pertences. O Dr. Moody me contou que seu trabalho está sobrecarregado demais para apenas _uma_ pessoa, e creio que o sr. Potter poderá te ajudar com isso no Setor Trabalhista.

- Certo. Mas se for só esse o problema, não acredito que meu trabalho esteja sobrecarregado.

- Srta. Evans, o Dr. Moody me informou que você tem ficado todos os dias até mais tarde e chega mais cedo quase sempre. Sabemos que a senhorita ainda está cursando Direito em Hogwarts e eu, que também me formei lá, sei que este curso exige muita disposição, algo que talvez você poderá não ter se continuar a trabalhar tanto. Os promotores gostam muito do seu trabalho, portanto, Potter irá ajudá-la com ele.

Lily não iria contestar. Olhou para James, seu olhar era distante.

- Como quiser, Doutor Dumbledore.

- Srta. Evans, acompanhe o Sr. Potter até sua sala, acredito que a esta altura já instalaram uma mesa para ele.

James se levantou e agradeceu. Lily saiu da sala do presidente com o rosto sério. Ao entrarem no elevador, que estava vazio, James interrompeu o silêncio:

- Evans, não é culpa minha.

- Eu sei que não é.

- Acho que o Dumbledore está preocupado com você. E realmente você deve ter muito trabalho pra fazer, porque sempre chega bem mais tarde do que eu em casa.

Lily assentiu, mirando os sapatos.

- Eu queria alguém para dividir as tarefas comigo, Potter. Queria mesmo. Mas o problema é que eu queria qualquer pessoa nesse fórum, menos você.

James olhou para Lily, os olhos cheios de raiva, mas não ousou dizer mais nada.

A porta se abrira. Os dois caminharam para a sala de Lily, que agora tinha outra mesa, com uma caixa com as coisas de James. Ela suspirou antes de se sentar e voltar a escrever. Eles não conversaram mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, apenas trocaram palavras sobre questões profissionais, como se fossem apenas conhecidos.

* * *

- Remus! Tive uma idéia!

Remus havia acabado de abrir a porta da República às seis da tarde. Lorens estava sorridente sentada, esperando por ele. Ele olhou pra ela e jogou suas coisas no sofá, ao lado da amiga.

- Qual idéia?

- Bom, acho que o problema da Lily não gostar do James é porque eles não se conhecem direito. Então, eu estava refletindo sobre como eles podem se conhecer melhor. E então, eu tive uma idéia e você_ tem_ que concordar em participar! – Lorens já adiantou, animada.

- No que você pensou?

- Num jogo de verdade ou desafio! - Ela anunciou como se fosse a melhor idéia do mundo.

- O quê? Eu não brinco disse desde a sexta série, Lorens. E duvido que a Lily aceite brincar disso. Mas prossiga. Quando e como você pretende fazer isso?

- Bom, eu estava pensando em fazer hoje mesmo, o que você acha? Sentamos aqui no meio da sala e começanos. Com as perguntas que a gente fizer, a Lily vai ver que o James não é o idiota que ela pensa que é, e ele vai ver que a Lily não é tão neurótica quanto parece. Ou seja, precisamos fazer as perguntas certas.

- Entendi. - Disse Remus, lentamente, enquanto pensava. - Quando cair uma pergunta para você, sugiro que você faça uma pergunta sobre o passado deles, para que fique bem claro para os dois que não tem nenhum psicopata morando aqui.

Nesse momento, a porta da República foi escancarada e uma Anita extremamente furiosa passou por ela. Empurrou a porta de qualquer maneira para cerrá-la, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Anita? O que houve? – Lorens questionou, a fim de entender o chilique.

Anita jogou todas as suas coisas no chão e bufou. Olhou para os amigos com o olhar de _não-me-pergunte-nada_. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Anita, o que houve? – Era a vez de Remus se aproximar.

- NADA!

Ela foi em direção das escadas, mas Remus a segurou pelo braço. Anita agora chorava, as lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos sem parar.

- Anita, o que há com você? – Perguntou ele. – Bebe como uma louca na sexta, sábado não quer sair do quarto, domingo não fala com ninguém e hoje aparece desse jeito!

Anita parou de tentar se soltar e despencou no sofá. Tampou o rosto com as mãos e chorou. Remus e Lorens sentaram-se ao lado dela.

- Anita, fala o que aconteceu. – Pediu Lorens, sua voz era preocupada.

- Eu... eu estou morrendo de vergonha. – Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fitou o chão, tentando se acalmar. Ela inspirou profundamente e desabafou: - Okay. Eu fui _despedida_!

Ela voltou a chorar. Remus e Lorens trocaram olhares e se voltaram para a amiga, que ainda chorava como uma criança.

- Mas por quê? – Lorens quis saber.

- O... o... o meu gerente disse que... – Ela pausou para respirar fundo. – Que não precisava mais de mim e que os meus modelos não estavam mais atendendo à loja. Eu não esperava por essa!

Lorens afagou os cabelos da amiga.

- Calma, Anita, você vai arranjar outro emprego.

- Como eu vou poder ajudar vocês nas despesas? Eu não quero pedir dinheiro para os meus pais. Minha mãe sempre reclamou de Moda. – Soluços esganiçados. – "Moda não dá dinheiro! Você vai mudar de idéia rapidinho!" - Ela imitou a voz da mãe.

- Anita, você estuda o que gosta e está certa por isso! – Lorens interveio. – Não pode desistir, existem várias lojas procurando futuros estilistas, você tem que seguir em frente! Você vai ver, nem vai precisar contar para sua mãe que você foi mandada embora, logo já vai estar trabalhando novamente.

Anita não ouvia mais nada. Estava sentindo uma grande raiva dentro do seu peito. Os dias de azar não acabavam nunca, e ela sentia uma imensa vontade de fazer suas malas, desistir de Moda e voltar para Nova York, onde sua família morava e onde nascera, longe de todos os problemas que ela estava, aparentemente, atraindo para si mesma.

* * *

Quando eram sete horas da noite, os seis universitários já estavam em casa. Jantavam, todos a mesa. Tudo estranhamente diferente de uma semana atrás, onde todos estavam sempre rindo, conversando, contando sobre o dia. Agora, era silêncio absoluto. Lily estava de mau humor pois considerava que seu dia fora um desastre, já que teve que ensinar James a fazer tudo, e ele aprendera tudo facilmente, para seu desgosto.

James estava sério, sempre se sentindo incomodado com os olhares de censura vindos de Lily. Anita não comia, estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, olhando para o prato tristemente. Sirius se sentia um pouco perdido com aquele clima. Lorens estava se irritando com a desarmonia que reinava sobre a República e fazia planos e mais planos para fazer tudo voltar ao normal e Remus, por fim, tentava analisar cada um para poder falar algo realmente interessante, sem sucesso.

Após o jantar, quando todos tiravam a mesa, Lorens falou:

- Gente, hoje à noite quero todo mundo na sala. – Não parecia um pedido.

- Pra quê? – Perguntou Lily, no seu mau humor.

- Porque não dá pra ficar desse jeito.

Lily se calou com o olhar que Sirius lhe lançou. Ele parecia concordar plenamente com Lorens.

- Oito horas, todo mundo lá. – Foi a última coisa que a morena dissera antes de sair da cozinha.

* * *

Às sete e quarenta, a campainha soava incessantemente. Lily era a única que estava na sala e a atendeu:

- Oi, Evans!

Sarah Adams. Lily nem respondera, somente a fitou, momentaneamente. Quase perguntara se a outra havia errado de porta.

- Evans, chame o James pra mim? Na verdade, eu posso entrar?

Lily nem pôde responder, a garota já havia passado por ela e estava parada no meio da sala.

- JAMES! – Ela gritou. Lily revirou os olhos: não iria gastar sua saliva.

James apareceu nas escadas e tentou sorrir quando a avistou.

- Oi, Sarah.

A morena o abraçou e o beijou. Lily achou absolutamente desnecessária a questão de Sarah beijá-lo tão fervorosamente com ela ainda presente. Na verdade, Lily imaginava o motivo, mas quase rira da possibilidade. _Pode ficar com ele, querida, e pode levá-lo para morar com você também_, pensara a ruiva ao subir as escadas.

- Estou te atrapalhando, querido? – perguntou Sarah, com sua voz sensualmente falsa.

- Não, mas eu ainda não acabei a faxina do meu quarto. - Ele mentiu prontamente.

- Manda aquela chata da Evans arrumar, já que ela nasceu para ser uma empregadinha.

James forçou uma risada.

- James... você está estranho... alguma coisa errada?

- Depois a gente conversa, Sarah.

Sarah o beijou, pois já sabia perfeitamente o que o garoto falaria se ela o deixasse. Tinha muitas experiências no ramo.

- Err, Sarah, acho que é melhor eu ir arrumar lá em cima. Amanhã conversamos.

- Tudo bem, não quero te atrapalhar mesmo. Só queria dizer boa noite.

Ele a levou até a porta e ela se foi. Isto foi um grande alívio para James. Mesmo tendo dividido o ambiente com ela por poucos minutos, ela o sufocava. Não podia adiar mais a conversa com ela.

* * *

Todos estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro. Todos pensativos. Lorens era a única que estava em pé, de frente para os cinco.

- Não me olhem com essas caras, pessoal. – Ela começou, em tom de súplica. – O que eu proponho será divertido!

- Fala logo, Lorens... – Pediu Anita, com a voz cansada.

- Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos e vamos brincar de "verdade ou desafio". Assim, nós todos desabafamos o que sentimos.

Ninguém respondeu. Todos a olhavam, perplexos.

- Não compreendo a relação desta brincadeira infantil com a palavra desabafar. - Lily disse, cruzando os braços, reprovando a idéia.

- Você verá, Lily. Nós temos que voltar ao que éramos antes. Não tinha um só dia aqui que não tivéssemos ataques de risos, que não nos reuníamos nessa sala para ver um filme, beber alguma coisa ou jogar conversa fora...

- Foi o Potter que nos trouxe esse mau agouro, Lorens. – Lily respondeus.

James fingiu não ter escutado.

- Ok, ok, ok. – Lorens recomeçou antes que uma discussão começasse. – Vocês dois têm que tomar jeito. Agora, todo mundo vai sentar aqui no chão, em forma de roda.

Todos obedeceram-na, porém relutantes.

- Eu acho que estou gostando da idéia. – Falou Sirius, sorrindo malicioso.

- Sirius, não vai valer beijo nenhum como desafio, que já fique bem avisado. – Adiantou Lorens.

- Então, qual é a graça? – Perguntou ele. - Fazer perguntas?

- _Exatamente._

Sirius se calou, decepcionado.

- Vou girar a garrafa. – Disse Lorens, e todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Pergunta para Lorens e resposta de Anita.

- Então, Anita... - Lorens parou para pensar. - Quanto tempo faz que você não fica com alguém? – Ela perguntou, a fim de ver se Sirius manifestava algum ciúmes.

Anita chacoalhou os ombros, desinteressada.

- Desde o final de semana, Lorens, e você_ sabe _disso. – Ela respondeu, confusa.

- Ah, é. - Lorens fingiu ter se esquecido, visto que Sirius não apresentara nenhuma mudança. _Droga._

A garrafa fora girada novamente. Pergunta para Lorens, resposta para Lily.

- Lily... é verdade que você adora o seu emprego? – Lorens não estava sabendo das últimas novidades, e até então, sabia que a ruiva adorava o seu emprego. Assim, James entenderia o porquê ela ficara tão brava por ele tê-la atrasado na primeira semana, e sobretudo, veria que Lily era uma moça trabalhadora e honesta._ Perfeito_.

- A partir de hoje, eu já não sei. – Respondeu a ruiva, secamente.

Todos olharam interrogativamente para ela.

- Potter está trabalhando na minha sala, e agora também é assistente dos promotores da área trabalhista.

Todos olhavam de Lily para James. Ele concordou com a cabeça. Mais do que nunca, Lorens soube que os dois_ tinham_ que se entender.

A garrafa fora rodada mais uma vez, resultando em pergunta para Remus e reposta para Sirius.

- Sirius, você não fica com alguém desde quando? – Remus notara os olhares frustrados de Anita para Lorens, após a pergunta da morena.

Antes de responder, Sirius rira brevemente.

- Desde... algumas horas atrá hora extra com a recepcionista da academia de novo. Por quê? - Ele se intrigou com o fato da pergunta de Remus ser a mesma que Lorens fez à Anita.

- Eu não tinha o que te perguntar, cara. - Remus justificou-se, tentando evitar que Sirius compreendesse. Ele deu de ombros e rodou a garrafa: Pergunta de James para Lily.

Lorens abriu um sorriso interno.

- Potter, se você fizer alguma pergunta indecente, saiba que eu não vou responder. – Adiantou Lily.

James assanhou os cabelos e olhou-a por um momento. Lily estava irritada, porque não deixá-la pior?

- Evans, como você convive com seu mau humor diário? Você não se irrita com você mesma?

Os outros não puderam deixar de rir com a pergunta, e Lorens percebeu que seu objetivo tinha ido por água abaixo quando vira o rosto de Lily ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Você se acha _O Engraçadinho_, não é, Potter?

- Só responda à pergunta, Evans. – James disse, num tom superior. - Eu gostaria mesmo de saber a resposta.

- Saiba, – Continuou Lily, e James abriu um maravilhoso sorriso. – Que você foi a pessoa que mais me irritou na minha vida inteira em tão pouco tempo.

- Rodem a garrafa! – Lorens interrompeu, suspirando.

Lily fechou a cara e desviou o olhar dos amigos. Sirius, Anita, Lorens e Remus nunca tinham visto a ruiva irritada daquela maneira. Era sempre gentil, às vezes um pouco exigente, mas nunca fora tão rude com alguém.

Pergunta para Lorens, resposta para James. Ela iria se aproveitar da situação para apelar.

- James, por que você não gosta da Lily? – Lorens o olhava profundamente, não se importando em ser direta.

Lily virou o rosto na mesma hora, para observá-lo.

- Ela que não gosta de mim. – Ele respondeu, na defensiva.

- Deve ter um motivo! – Disse Lorens rapidamente, antes de Lily retrucar.

James ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

- Não tenho um motivo. Eu tenho _vários_. - Ele se virou diretamente para Lily, que o encarava, sem piscar. - Mas basicamente é porque ela é rancorosa-mandona-nervosinha-louca-estranha e ruiva. - James achou melhor omitir a parte do bonita, porque era um adjetivo positivo, o que resultaria num constraste muito grande.

- Eu sou o quê? - Fez Lily, sem reação.

- Quero dizer, ela parece uma velha ranzinza e só reclama - James continuou usando a terceira pessoa, como se Lily não estivesse presente. - Além de não gostar de mim e... ter o cabelo ruivo. – Na verdade, ele adorava ruivas, mas Lily não precisava saber disso.

Por alguns segundos, todos esperaram Lily explodir em berros. Mas a ruiva fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo. James sentiu-se um pouco preocupado quando ela reabriu os olhos. Ele a teria ofendido?

- Rodem a garrafa! – Lorens falou, um pouco incerta se deveriam continuar ou não. Lily não disse nada.

Pergunta para Sirius e resposta de Lorens.

- Lorens... como andam as coisas com o Bill? - Sirius queria descontrair o clima pesado. - vai virar namoro ou permanecer uma amizade colorida?

Lorens riu.

- Eu e o Bill estamos bem, e da minha parte, prefiro as coisas como estão.

Remus apressou-se em girar a garrafa: pergunta para Anita e resposta para James.

- James... e você e a Sarah?

James tossiu propositalmente, fazendo todos rirem.

- Nem morto! – Respondera. – Amanhã termino com isso.

Anita arqueou as sobrancelhas e girou a garrafa. Pergunta para Sirius, resposta para Lily.

- Lily, sempre tive vontade de te fazer uma pergunta e nunca tive coragem... Desde quando você não sai com alguém?

O rosto de Lily ficou tão vermelho quanto a cor do cabelo da mesma. Sirius mal não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que vira Lily com alguém e se questionava se a amiga estava sempre sozinha ou se só não comentava sobre ninguém.

- Sirius! - Ela exclamou.

- Vai ter que responder, Lily.

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo pensar. James interessou-se instantaneamente pelo assunto. Quanto tempo faria que a rancorosa-mandona-nervosinha-louca-estranha-bonita-ruiva não saía com alguém? Ele imaginou quem teria sido o último pobre-coitado.

- Pelas minhas contas... – Ela começou, e sentiu todos ao olhares curiosos sobre ela. James a observava como nunca havia feito antes: com total curiosidade – Cincomeseseonzedias! – Acrescentou rapidamente.

- Fala mais devagar! – Lorens pediu.

- Cinco. Meses. E. Onze. Dias.

Lily girou a garrafa com toda sua força, num gesto de distração, para que esquecessem sua resposta. Pergunta de James para Lily. Ninguém comentou nada sobre o assunto.

- Evans... Quem era ele? – Foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de James.

- Ele _quem_, Potter? – Perguntou ela, impacientemente.

- O último que você saiu.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não te interessa! – Ela respondeu, sentindo uma desconforto absurdamente incomum dominar-lhe. _Quanta ousadia_, pensou, uma vez que não havia nem cinco minutos que ele a havia ridicularizado perante todos os seus amigos.

- É obrigatório responder... – Avisou Lorens.

- Todo mundo aqui sabe!

- _Eu_ não sei! – Objetou James.

- Lily! Responde logo e vamos prosseguir! – Anita pediu, já se irritando com Lily e James.

- Você não o conhece, Potter. – Lily parou para respirar fundo. – Mas o nome dele é Louis Renoir.

James a fitou por um momento, gravando em sua memória aquele nome. Sua atenção só foi desviada quando viu que caíra pergunta para Remus e resposta para Lily.

- Lily. – Falou ele, brevemente – Por que você implica tanto com o James?

- Remus, você ainda não percebeu? Você não ouviu o que ele pensa de mim, minutos atrás? - Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se manter calma. - Como eu posso ser legal com alguém que acha que até a cor do meu cabelo é um motivo para não gostar de mim?

James começou a rir, e Lily quase surtou por dentro, mas conseguiu controlar-se, até sua voz soou calma:

- Mas não precisa se irritar tanto assim comigo. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo sedutor. – Eu não sou tão mau quanto você pensa, ruivinha.

- _Ruivinha _não, por favor.

James revirou os olhos. Lily girou a garrafa, rapidamente.

Pergunta para Lorens resposta de Lily.

- Chega! Essa garrafa só cai virada para mim! Eu parei com isso!

- Ah, Lily! – Disse Lorens.

Lily se levantou da roda, dizendo:

- Desculpa gente, mas hoje foi um dia _péssimo_ pra mim, como foi pra todo mundo aqui. Vamos fazer essa brincadeirinha outra hora, que tal?

- É... isso já tá cansando. A Lily e o James vão brigar o jogo todo mesmo. – Concluiu Anita, também se levantando.

Por fim, todos se entreolharam. Sirius balançou a cabeça, divertido. _Estavam mesmo brincando daquilo?_ Lorens começara a rir e assim, um por um, todos se juntaram a ela. Depois, se jogaram no sofá, ligaram a televisão e assistiram a um filme, todos juntos, comentando as melhores cenas. Lily e James não brigaram mais naquela noite, mas Lily ainda podia sentir o olhar dele em suas pernas, apenas para irritá-la.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoal, eu gostei desse capítulo, ele tá bonitinho: e já vou adiantando... Logo logo o James vai começar a ver a Lily com outros olhos! :P

Estou com um pouquinho de pressa, então... quero deixar agradecimento especial para: **Lulu Star, Vanessa Zabini Lupin, JhU Radcliffe, Tahh Halliwell, jehssik **e** Moony Felina**. OBRIGADA por tudo!

Beijooooos! Semana que vem tem mais!


	7. Sentimentos Reprimidos

**Capítulo 7 – Sentimentos reprimidos.**

- Isso, respire fundo.

Helena colocou a mão sobre o peito e obedeceu.

- Acho que já estou me sentindo melhor.

- Viu só? É nossa terceira consulta e você já consegue controlar seus impulsos quando vê um bêbado andando na rua. – Disse Remus gentilmente, como se falasse com uma criança.

Os dois estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no banco do jardim de Hogwarts, durante o período do almoço. Era uma parte mais afastada e mais silenciosa do grande jardim.

- Remus, não tenho como te agradecer! Me sinto até mais leve por ter conseguido. Uma semana atrás, eu teria começado a me sentir mal e teria chorado ali mesmo. Aliás, eu sempre evito passar em frente de bares pra não acontecer.

- Tente passar por um hoje. E quando sentir aquela... hum... vontade de chorar comece a desviar sua mente para algum pensamento _positivo_. O resto é fácil, respire fundo e mantenha sua concentração nos _seus _atos, e não nos atos dos outros.

Helena sorriu.

- Positivo... vou tentar.

Nesse momento, James passou por ali com uma garota loira e não pareceu tê-los visto. Eles começaram a se beijar assim que se encostaram a uma árvore. Remus balançou a cabeça e Helena observava a cena, sem piscar.

- O James terminou com a Sarah anteontem e já está com outra?

- A Sarah também já está com outro... Um cara da minha sala.

Helena virou-se para Remus com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ah, que triste ver corações despedaçados! – Disse ela, num tom absurdamente dramático. – Os dois se amam tanto e estão separados...

- Helena, nada de chorar!

Mas ela já chorava.

- Eu também sou fraca quando eu vejo desgraças ou quando vejo pessoas fazendo coisas tão erradas com elas mesmas! O mundo não podia ser perfeito?

- Helena, escute-me. - Remus começou, pacientemente. - O James não amava a Sarah e duvido que Sarah amasse o James. Então, foi ótimo que eles tenham se separado, não concorda?

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Remus! Você entende tanto as pessoas! – Ela secou as lágrimas. – Você tem razão. A Sarah é realmente meio complicada.

Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto um tanto impaciente. Helena era literalmente dramática e se magoava mais com o que acontecia com os outros do que com ela mesma.

- Helena... eu preciso almoçar, depois a gente combina a próxima consulta... caso você quiser, claro.– Disse ao se levantar, com sua mochila já nas costas.

- É claro que eu quero, Remus, não desista do meu caso! Eu sou bem chorona, eu sei, mas você é o único que tem conseguido me ajudar! – Ela respondeu, quase desesperada.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu.

------

Setembro começara a avançar rápido, porém o tempo pareceu passar mais lentamente para os jovens moradores da República. Lily e James continuavam implicando um com o outro, às vezes de maneira até divertida aos olhos alheios, mas Lily já estava farta.

Era quase madrugada, mas a ruiva não havia jantado porque precisara fazer um trabalho para a Universidade. Entrou na cozinha para comer qualquer coisa. James estava lá, também comendo. Automaticamente, ele olhou para Lily e ficou observando-a fritar um ovo, praticamente sem desviar os olhos nenhuma vez.

Obviamente, a garota percebera isto. Cada vez mais, se sentia mais incomodada com aquele olhar malicioso. Ele também ficava encarando Anita e Lorens? Ela jamais havia reparado. Terminou de fritar o ovo, colocou-o sobre um prato e dirigiu-se para a mesa.

James deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche e voltou a mirá-la. Ela usava uma blusa regata, deixando os ombros a mostra. Isso raramente acontecia, ele observou.

- Ok, Potter. - Ela sequer começara a comer, porque isso não seria possível com ele olhando-a daquele jeito. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Hã? - Fez ele, cínico.

Lily respirou fundo, com ar de cansaço.

- Potter, por que você fica me olhando assim? - Perguntou ela, finalmente. Afinal, já fazia quase um mês que moravam juntos e quase um mês que Lily sentia como se tivesse perdido toda a sua liberdade dentro de sua própria casa e trabalho. - Quero dizer, você não percebe que eu não gosto? Não percebe que não é normal ficar encarando _todos os dias _as partes do corpo de outra pessoa, principalmente quando você mora e _convive_ com ela?

- Você não acha que está se supervalorizando, Evans?

- Não, Potter, porque você não pára de encarar minhas coxas e meus peitos todas as vezes que eu passo. Veja bem, eu não comentei nada disso com outra pessoa, preferi falar_ diretamente _com você para te pedir um pouco mais de bom senso, entendeu? - Lily se inclinou sobre a mesa, e olhava profundamente nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Como quiser. - Respondeu, simplesmente.

Lily pegou o seu prato e saiu da cozinha, antes que começasse a socá-lo. Qualquer pessoa normal se desculparia, com toda certeza. Aliás, qualquer pessoa normal não ficaria encarando-a constrangedoramente todos os dias. James era um maníaco, disso ela estava certa. Não era bom ficar sozinha com ele.

------

Anita continuava desempregada e mais pensativa do que antes, Lorens mal parava em casa na correria do ensaio da peça de teatro. James e Sirius estavam sempre saindo à noite e não demorou muito para que James adquirisse a mesma fama de Sirius de "galinha". Uma fama já profetizada por Lily desde o primeiro dia que o vira.

Entediada, Anita estava jogada no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto. Seus dias de desemprego poderiam ser bem aproveitados caso ela estivesse com humor para isso. Se sentia cada vez mais inútil. Pela primeira vez, ela fizera seu dever de casa calmamente durante a tarde e mesmo assim o tempo não parecia passar.

Na tarde anterior, ela havia distribuído seu currículo por vários lugares, mas sem muitas esperanças. Já estava atrás de empregos havia duas semanas, e ninguém ligava de volta.

- Boa noite, Anita! – Era Sirius, chegando do trabalho.

- Chegou cedo hoje. – Comentou, olhando para o relógio. Seis e meia.

- Ah, de vez em quando é bom... – Ele sorriu. – E aí, alguma novidade sobre um emprego?

- Não. Nada.

- Não se preocupe, você vai encontrar um logo.

Ele passou por Anita e subiu as escadas. Nos últimos dias, Anita tinha observado bastante as atitudes de Sirius, sentindo que realmente havia um sentimento especial por ele dentro dela. E não estava mais se preocupando em tentar esquecê-lo, já que moravam juntos e isso seria impossível com tanta convivência.

Esperava que o novo sentimento por Sirius desaparecesse do mesmo jeito que surgira: de repente.

- _... Esperavam, então graças a você eu tenho que fazer tudo de novo! _– A voz exaltada de Lily pôde ser ouvida até antes da ruiva abrir a porta.

Ela entrou segurando uma enorme pilha de papéis e logo atrás, James também entrou. Os dois com a cara fechada.

- _Oi._ – Cumprimentou a ruiva, antes de desaparecer nas escadas.

- O que aconteceu, James? – Perguntou Anita, sem entender nada.

- A Evans está muito brava comigo.

Anita revirou os olhos.

- Novidade.

- Agora eu realmente acho que ela tem motivos. – Ele disse, com uma certa preocupação.

- O que aconteceu?

James assanhou os cabelos, marotamente.

- Eu derrubei café no relatório dela. E você sabe como ela é... Escreve várias folhas, demora horas, tudo caprichoso... essas babaquices. Vai ter que fazer tudo de novo.

Anita suspirou.

- É. Eu imagino que ela deve ter pirado, somando com o histórico de vocês. Mas acho que um dia vocês se entendem.

James riu, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram na cozinha, alguns dias atrás.

- Eu acho impossível! Além de ela ser muito chata, ela quer distância de mim.

A porta se abriu e Lorens entrou, alegremente.

- Pessoal! Temos que comemorar! – Berrou ela.

- Por quê? – Perguntaram Anita e James em uníssono.

- Porque hoje já tem ingressos da minha peça pra vender! Daqui duas semanas será a estréia! – Seus olhos brilharam. – E hoje é sexta-feira! Que tal o Três Vassouras?

- Ótima idéia. – James concordou.

- Ah, eu não vou. – Anita disse, com a voz arrastada.

- Anita, você nunca parava em casa no final de semana! – Disse Lorens. – Agora parece que se esconde aqui dentro.

- Não estou muito animada para sair ultimamente. – Respondeu ela.

Lorens balançou a cabeça.

- Anita, ninguém aqui te odeia por você estar desempregada! Você permanece com o direito de se divertir, sabe?

- Obrigada por me lembrar, Lorens. – Disse Anita, ironicamente.

- Anita, nem se eu te convidasse, você iria? – James perguntou, lançando-a um olhar sedutor.

Anita olhou bem para o belo rapaz.

- Hum... Posso pensar no seu caso.

- Decida logo, pois eu já vou me arrumar! – Lorens se encaminhou saltitante para as escadas – E eu quero sua blusa azul emprestada, pode procurá-la já!

Anita sorriu. Sirius descia as escadas, sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados. Definitivamente lindo.

- Eu ouvi direito? Três Vassouras hoje?

- Exato. – Confirmou James.

- Ótimo. Lá tá sempre lotado de mulheres daquela Universidade de Pedagogia! – Exclamou Sirius, sorrindo.

Anita percebeu que realmente queria ir junto com os amigos.

- Só a Anita não vai. – James disse.

- Você não vai? – Perguntou Sirius, num tom de surpresa.

Anita olhou para seu peito muito bem definido e sorriu, corando:

- Não, eu vou sim!

- Você muda de ideia rápido. – James observou, sabendo exatamente o que a tinha feito mudar de opinião.

- E-eu? Que nada!

Remus, o único que faltava para chegar do trabalho, apareceu na porta.

- Boa noite.

- E ai, Remus! – Disse Anita, acenando.

Lily descia as escadas e todos se viraram para ela.

- O que foi? – Fez ela, sem entender. – Sirius, coloque uma camiseta!

- Foi mal, Lily! Acabei de sair do banho.

Lily foi para a cozinha, meneando a cabeça. Todos se viraram para Remus.

- Você vai sair com a gente hoje, não vai? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Claro. Todo mundo vai?

- Acho que eu vou ficar estudando e reescrevendo um _certo_ relatório. – Lily respondeu da cozinha. - Divirtam-se.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo, Lily! – Anita gritou de volta. – Você vai _me _acompanhar!

Um momento de silêncio. Lily apareceu na porta da cozinha, suspirando.

- Evans, olhe pro peito do Sirius. – James sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sirius e Lily fizeram cara de confusão, enquanto Anita corava.

- Por quê, Potter? – Perguntou Lily, sem se mexer, ainda mirando James.

- Bom, foi assim que a Anita resolveu ir com a gente.

Ouviram-se muitas risadas e uma Anita furiosa partiu para cima de James, com o rosto mais vermelho ainda.

------

Enquanto Lorens desfilava pelo quarto, decidindo qual sapato usar, Lily se aproximou de Anita, que se maquiava diante do espelho, no banheiro das garotas.

- Anita... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez uma. – Anita riu, mas parou rapidamente. – Droga, borrei o delineador!

- Então. – Lily tomou coragem. – Sabe o Potter?

- _É claro, Lily_. – Anita passava uma pequena toalha sobre o olho esquerdo, impaciente.

- Ele fica olhando pra você?

- Todo mundo olha pra todo mundo, Lily! – Anita parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para a ruiva. – Mas como assim? O que você quis dizer?

Lily encarou o rosto da amiga, com um olho maquiado e o outro borrado.

- Eu quis dizer de um modo estranho. Ele fica encarando o seu corpo o tempo todo, fazendo cara de safado, como se estivesse a ponto de te... _agarrar_?

Anita ficou alguns segundos sem expressar nenhuma resposta. Lily quase acreditou que a mesma coisa acontecia com a amiga, e que tinha uma aliada para poder tirar James Potter da república. Mas a loira começou a rir.

- Ora, Lily, mas é claro que não! Nem o Sirius me olha assim! Da onde você tirou isso?

Lily também riu, sem-graça.

- Ah, não sei. Então, esqueça! Arrume esse olho logo antes que nós nos atrasemos, ok?

A ruiva saiu correndo do banheiro e quase esbarrou-se em Lorens.

- Hey, Lily! – A morena exclamou, quase caindo. – Definitivamente, não vou com esse sapato, já que quase caí. Obrigada pela dica.

Desviando-se dela, Lily se sentou em sua cama, pensativa. Não era implicância dela! James _era_ um tarado sem limites.

Quando levantou a cabeça para perguntar a mesma pergunta à Lorens, Sirius as chamou do andar de baixo.

- Os carros estão esperando!

------

- Cabem três aqui atrás e um na frente – Disse Amus. – Os dois que sobrarem podem ir no carro do Bill.

- Eu vou com o Bill, quem vai comigo? – Lorens perguntou.

- Eu vou com você. – Respondeu James.

- Lily, você está linda! – Amus elogiou, olhando a garota. – Quero você aqui, no banco do passageiro!

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, enquanto sorria.

- Obrigada, mas...

- Não, por favor, faço questão que você sente no banco do passageiro! Assim você não amassará sua roupa. – Ele piscou para ela.

Amus abriu a porta do passageiro, fazendo uma reverência cortês e engraçada para que Lily entrasse. Todos olhavam a cena, divertidos.

Anita, Sirius e James entraram e se acomodaram no banco traseiro.

- James, você não ia comigo no carro do Bill? – Estranhou Lorens.

- O Remus pode ir com você, não pode? – Sugeriu ele, com uma seriedade estranha para o habitual James Potter.

- Ok. Vamos, Remus?

James foi calado durante o percurso, aparentemente tomado de um súbito mau-humor. Amus foi cortejando Lily o caminho todo, fazendo Sirius e Anita rirem e soltarem comentários engraçados.

- Lily, você vai tomar um drink comigo, não vai? – Perguntou Amus, sorrindo, estacionando o carro.

Lily virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Talvez, Amus, talvez...

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Anita, destravando a porta e saindo.

O Três Vassouras era um pub enorme, geralmente cheio de jovens, decorado a moda country. Talvez não houvesse uma pessoa no mundo que não gostasse de uma invenção da casa: uma cerveja amanteigada, que não havia em nenhum outro lugar a não ser lá.

Sem erro, o lugar estava bem cheio, mas havia uma mesa esperando por eles. Lorens não demorou para encontrar os amigos do elenco, numa mesa bem próxima. Bill, que era um garoto praticamente mudo, apenas a acompanhou. Peter não demorou muito para entrar na multidão que dançava no centro do bar.

- Querida Rosmerta! – Cumprimentou Sirius, com o melhor sorriso no rosto, quando esta se aproximou.

Rosmerta era uma bela mulher, dona do pub, que beirava os trinta anos, mas aparentava ter a idade deles. Ela sorriu.

Todos se sentaram à mesa.

- Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui, Sirius. E então, o que vão querer hoje? – Perguntou ela gentilmente, tirando um bloquinho do bolso.

- Cerveja Amanteigada pra todo mundo, por minha conta. – Sirius pediu.

Rosmerta anotou tudo e saiu em direção do balcão. Cinco minutos depois, voltou com uma bandeja com todas as canecas e serviu-os.

- Vamos dançar, Lily! – Anita chamou, depois de dar uns goles na cerveja.

- Já?

Anita fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

Lily cedeu e as duas se retiraram. Agora, haviam sobrado apenas os quatro rapazes. Belos quatro rapazes. Praticamente todas as garotas que passavam, lançavam olhares interessados a eles.

- Aquela loira não pára de olhar para mim. Acho que eu vou atacar. – Disse Sirius, jogando o cabelo pra trás.

Ele terminou sua cerveja e não demorou muito para ir em direção à garota loira, sozinha no balcão. Remus cruzou os braços e James estava viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Acho que eu vou pra pista de dança. – Amus avisou. – Vou tentar ficar com a Lily.

James se espantou com as palavras dele. Não entendia como um cara tão legal como Amus podia sentir um verdadeiro interesse em Lily Evans.

- Sério? – Fez ele.

- Sempre achei a Lily _muito_ linda, já estou pensando em tentar faz tempo. – Amus contou, e os olhos brilharam levemente. – Será que eu tenho chance?

- Ninguém sabe o que se passa pela cabeça dela. – Disse Remus, bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Olha, Amus, eu até acho a Evans _bonitinha_, mas é muito chata. – James falou, em tom de conselho.

- A Lily? – Amus riu. – Ela é muito legal, cara. Se eu conseguir beijar ela hoje, fico feliz por uma semana.

Amus saiu dando risada, e Remus completou:

- Viu como a Lily é legal? Não sei por que você não gosta dela.

James sacudiu os ombros, despreocupadamente.

------

Frank e Alice chegaram mas tarde, juntos. As coisas entre os dois não estava como a garota esperava que fossem. Mesmo depois de três semanas desde o aniversário dele, eles tinham ficado poucas vezes depois. O fato era que Frank estava confuso, e não sabia como lidar com o sentimento novo que Alice lhe trouxera. Um sentimento de exclusividade que até então, jamais tinha sentido, e preferiria continuar não sentindo, porque julgava-se muito novo para _assumir um compromisso_.

Ele só precisava de tempo, e Alice parecia não ligar – muito – em esperar.

Depois de cumprimentarem James e Remus, que ainda estavam na mesa conversando, Alice perguntou de Lily, e James quem respondeu, seco:

- Deve estar se pegando com Amus na pista de dança.

- QUÊ? – Alice arregalou os olhos.

- O Amus... sério? – Perguntou Frank, sorrindo. - Se deu bem.

- A Lily nunca me falou dele... não acredito! – Alice rapidamente se enfiou na multidão, querendo ver a cena.

- Quem diria, hein? - Comentou Frank, pensativo, sentando-se com os amigos.

- Não ponha muita esperança nisso. – Remus disse. – O Amus foi atrás dela na pista, mas não acho que vá conseguir.

Frank se flagrou pensando se Alice se sentiria livre para ficar com outros homens na pista de dança. Maldito sentimento de exclusividade.

------

- Lily, se mexe! – Berrou Anita, enquanto pulava no ritmo da música.

Lily dançava timidamente, rindo demais dos passos de Anita, que chamava a atenção das pessoas a volta. A loira esquecia de tudo enquanto dançava, sentia seus problemas evaporando... Até Sirius sumiu da sua cabeça durante a dança.

Um garoto se aproximou das duas, e começou a dançar com elas. Anita tinha um toque mais sensual que Lily, por estar usando uma blusa que lhe valorizava o colo.

Amus apareceu por trás de Lily e foi contagiado pelo ritmo animado da música. Ele se aproximava de Lily, mas ela se esquivava disfarçadamente.

- Hey, Lily! – Chamou ele, pegando o braço de Lily e puxando-a.

Lily continuou dançando como se não tivesse notado que Amus estava olhando-a fascinado. Anita passou por trás de Lily e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Lily, tá esperando o quê pra beijar o gostosão aí?

A ruiva mal pôde pensar em responder, pois Anita já havia voltado a dançar com o outro rapaz. Amus se aproximou de Lily, agora mais diretamente, mas ela deu um leve empurrão nele.

Os dois permaneceram assim por mais um tempo: Amus se aproximando e Lily se esquivando graciosamente, deixando-o ainda mais atraído.

Alice apareceu, olhou para a cena e sorriu. Cumprimentou a pequena roda e já começou a dançar.

Mais uma vez Amus tentou beijar Lily, chegando mais perto dessa vez.

- Alice... vamos ao banheiro? – Perguntou Lily à amiga, disfarçadamente.

- Opa... reunião de mulher no banheiro? Ou é só uma desculpa pra sair daqui?

Lily revirou os olhos e fez um sinal para Amus, avisando que iria sair dali. As duas chamaram Anita, que estava prestes a beijar o garoto que dançava com ela. Ela se afastou dele dançando sedutoramente, e foi atrás das amigas.

No caminho para o banheiro, desvencilhando-se das pessoas, elas puderam avistar Sirius beijando uma garota contra a parede. Lily imediatamente se virou para Anita, para ver sua reação. Anita olhou o casal só por alguns instantes, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

O trio entrou no banheiro feminino e Anita já começou a falar, aparentemente ignorando o que havia visto:

- Estou bem assim? – Perguntou Anita, arrumando os cabelos, olhando-se no espelho.

- Agora a Anita que eu conheço está voltando! – Comentou Lily animadamente, vendo que Anita não havia demonstrado tristeza por ver Sirius com outra.

- Está ótima! – Disse Alice, respondendo à pergunta da loira. – Vai ficar com aquele cara que você estava dançando?

Anita meneou a cabeça. Não tinha certeza, mas sabia que a pessoa que ela queria estava com qualquer outra garota nesse momento.

- Lily, você está esperando o quê pra beijar o Amus? – Anita perguntou, desviando o assunto.

- Eu... eu... não quero ficar com ele! – Respondeu Lily, extremamente desconcertada.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não sei! Eu simplesmente não quero!

- Lily, deve ter um motivo. Você ainda gosta do Louis?

Lily ficou muito séria. Aquele era um assunto delicado.

- Fui eu que terminei com ele, Alice. Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Então vai disperdiçar Amus Diggory? – Perguntou Anita, incrédula.

- Ah, grande coisa! Não quero ficar com ele e pronto. – Lily cruzou os braços. – E você, Alice?

- Eu o quê? Não, não quero ficar com o Amus.

- Não foi dele que eu perguntei! – Lily riu. – Tô falando do Frank! Vocês vieram juntos?

- Viemos.

- No carro dele? – Foi a vez de Anita perguntar.

- Sim. Mas não aconteceu _nada_, meninas, não me olhem assim. E olha que eu não me fiz de difícil, nem nada, foi ele que ignorou todas as minhas indiretas.

- Tá brincando! Alice, se o Frank não te pedir em namoro hoje, dá um fora nele e faz a fila andar! – Anita exclamou, boquiaberta. – Foram três semanas de _pura_ enrolação!

Alice corou e abaixou os olhos.

- Eu gosto dele, e eu acho que ele sabe. Ontem, depois de me levar em casa, ele me disse que não quer _namorar _agora, então decidi que não vou ficar com ele só quando _ele _quiser. Do jeito que as coisas vão, acho que não vão dar em nada.

- Mas eu já vi como ele fica quando está ao seu lado! – Replicou Anita, tentando animá-la. – Mesmo que ele não te beije, não tira os olhos de você.

- Por isso que não o entendo. Ele é muito... confuso, digamos.

As três olharam seus reflexos no espelho por mais alguns momentos, e Anita finalmente sugeriu:

- Vamos voltar pra pista?

Saíram do banheiro dando risada, atraindo vários olhares.

------

Um deles era o de Frank Longbottom.

James seguiu os olhos do amigo e observou Lily, Alice e Anita muito sorridentes, sendo abordada por três garotos.

- Quem serão aqueles lá? – Perguntou Frank, vendo tudo, sem piscar.

- São _amiguinhos_ delas. – James soltou uma risada sarcástica. – O que você acha, Frank?

O rosto de Frank se contorceu levemente. Mas sabia que isso era ridículo, ele mesmo não pensava em namorar Alice e estava muito curioso para pôr em prova o seu sentimento de exclusividade. O que iria sentir se a visse com outro?

- Frank, se você não quiser que a Alice fique com alguém, fica logo com ela. – Remus disse, num tom de obviedade.

Frank desviou o olhar de Alice e olhou para o amigo.

- Ficar com ela só pra ela não ficar com mais ninguém? Seria, no mínimo, injusto.

- Eu quis dizer para você assumir logo um _compromisso_ com ela. Vocês se gostam, dá pra ver isso.

James continuava a olhar os três homens conversando com elas. As garotas riam junto com eles. O garoto que estava falando com Alice se aproximou e ela não se moveu para trás.

- James!

Sirius saiu da pista de dança e foi até a mesa dos amigos. O moreno sorria. Os botões de sua camisa já estavam abertos.

- E aí, Sirius? – Perguntou James, animadamente.

- Vai ficar sentado aí? Tem um monte de mulher aqui no meio!

- E aquela loira que você estava pegando? – Perguntou James, já se levantando.

- Quem? Ah, a do bar. Eu disse pra ela que ia ao banheiro, talvez ela já tenha percebido que nunca mais vai me ver. Enfim, vamos!

Os dois saíram rindo alto, entrando entre a multidão. Frank nem percebera a conversa paralela, continuava olhando a cena, aflito. Sabia que Alice não era do tipo de ficar com o primeiro que aparecia, mas não estava gostando nada de ver aquele garoto tão perto dela.

- Vou dar uma volta, Frank, você vai ficar aí? – Disse Remus, se levantando.

- Também vou.

------

- Me chamo Andrew. – Disse o garoto que estava de frente para Lily. Era loiro e atraente. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Lily Evans. – Respondeu, timidamente.

- Eu sou Henry. – Disse um garoto de cabelos cacheados e sorridente, que não tirava os olhos de Anita.

- E eu sou Paul. – Falou o último, que estava ao lado de Alice.

Alice e Anita se apresentaram para eles. Os garotos tinham que se aproximar de seus ouvidos para que elas pudessem ouví-los bem, pois a música era muito alta.

- A gente pode conhecer vocês... _melhor_? – Perguntou Henry, seus olhos brilharam.

Anita riu e Lily e Alice se entreolharam.

- Ah, mas é claro, por que não? – Disse Anita, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. – Se você me pagar um drink, talvez.

- Como você é oferecida! – Resmungou Lily baixinho, dando uma cotovelada na amiga, que riu.

- Gostei de você, Anita. – Disse Henry dando uma piscadela à garota, que sorriu mais uma vez.

- Venha, Alice, eu também te pago um drink. – Paul tomou a frente, se aproximando mais dela.

Alice pensou bem antes de falar:

- Ah, Paul, que pena... mas acho que é melhor não.

- Alice! Você te problema? Não vai por causa do Frank? – Alfinetou Anita.

- Quem é Frank? Seu namorado? – Perguntou Paul, passando a mão no braço de Alice, que sorriu sem graça.

- Não.

- Ah, então vamos. Eu te pago uma bebida.

Alice coçou a cabeça, completamente sem ação. Andrew continuava tentando qualquer coisa com Lily e Henry continuava flertando com Anita.

- A minha primeira pergunta é: que bebida você pagaria? – Alice recomeçou, agora olhando nos olhos de Paul. Ignorando a possibilidade dele já ter dito a mesma coisa para dezenas de garotas só naquela noite, Alice se sentiu até mais valorizada. Muito mais do que quando, alguns minutos atrás, havia sido delicadamente desprezada por Frank.

- A que você quisesse. – Paul respondeu. – Você gosta de cuba?

- Adoro.

Enquanto isso, Andrew ainda tentava puxar conversa com Lily. Anita e Henry já haviam saido em direção ao bar.

- Então depois do coquetel de laranja, nós vamos beber uma cuba. – Disse Paul, chegando ainda mais perto.

- Ótimo! – Alice riu. O nariz dele estava a centímetros do dela. – Mas vou ter que parar por aí, ou vou ficar alta demais!

- Não acho que isso seja ruim, sabe?

Alice riu mais ainda, e estava com a resposta pronta. Mas numa fração de segundo, fora agarrada e beijada. Porém, não por Paul. Alice, que não cedera, e portanto não fechara os olhos pôde ver Frank, puxando-a e beijando-a.

- Paul, esse é o Frank... – Lily avisou, quando viu a cena.

- Sério? Me ferrei, então. Bom, manda um tchau pra ela depois... e boa sorte, Andrew!

Paul saiu apressado e Alice finalmente se livrou de Frank. Estava furiosa. Na verdade, furiosa era _pouco_. Ainda muito atônita, a morena começou:

- _Frank_.

- Ah, Alice. Vai dizer que não gostou? – Ele riu. – Tenho certeza que não te entendi mal quando estávamos no carro.

Alice cerrou os olhos de raiva, mas pode ver Lily e Andrew se afastarem, provavelmente prevendo que haveria uma briga. Frank, estava confuso, pois achava que tinha feito a coisa certa.

- O que foi que você acabou de fazer? Com que direito você fez isso?

Frank sentiu o estômago revirar, e finalmente reparou que ela havia odiado sua atitude.

- Alice, eu achava que você estava _comigo_. E eu vi como você estava flertando com aquele cara, então se tem alguém que deve ficar _nervosinho_ aqui, sou eu.

O queixo da garota despencou.

- _O quê_? O que foi que você me disse ontem, Frank? „_Não quero nada sério com você_". Qual é o seu problema? Só estamos juntos quando te convém, não é? Mas veja bem: eu não estarei mais disponível pra você, sempre que VOCÊ quiser!

Frank ficou sem palavras. Depois de ter feito aquela cena, ela ainda não tinha percebido? _Ele queria sim namorar Alice Flynn_, e finalmente assumira isso pra si mesmo.

- Durante essas três semanas, _eu sei_ que estava lá pra quando você queria! – Continuou ela. – Ontem escuto da sua própria boca que você NÃO quer nada comigo, mas fiquei quieta. Mesmo assim, ignorando o meu orgulho, porque mesmo que você não saiba, eu _tenho_ um, hoje no carro ainda dei a entender que _queria_ ficar com você essa noite. Mas você não disse ou fez qualquer coisa a respeito! E não teria feito se não estivesse tomado por um ciúmes egoísta e RIDÍCULO!

- Mas eu pensei que você quisesse ficar comigo-

- Sim, eu queria! Q-U-E-R-I-A! Depois dessa sua atitude infantil, não quero mais _mesmo_!

Alice respirou fundo, acalmou-se e fez menção de sair, mas Frank a segurou pelo braço.

- Alice, eu nunca gostei de alguém antes. Nunca namorei sério. Quando eu estou com você, é completamente diferente, e está sendo difícil para mim, aceitar que eu... que eu, bem...

- Não consegue nem dizer, não é Frank? – Alice falou, hostilmente, com decepção na voz. – Você só me beijou agora por puro egoísmo. – Ela suspirou, nervosa. - Nós nunca daríamos certo.

- Alice! Volta aqui!

Todavia, a morena não olhou para trás, e Frank continuou ali, parado, sem acreditar no que ouvira. _Como assim?_ Como ela mudara de idéia tão rápido? Ele não tinha sido tão mau assim, afinal, era óbvio que gostava dela.

Mas sabia que não era o momento para falar com ela. Daria um tempo para Alice, assim como daria um tempo para ele mesmo, e quem sabe, este tempo não fosse o suficiente para livrar-se do _sentimento de exclusividade_ que havia arruinado a noite?

**------**

**N/A:** Fui muito má? Talvez... Mas é necessário. Muahuahauhahu!

E Gente! Cadê as reviews,hein? Todo mundo me abandonou! Se querem a continuação, só com mais reviews!

Vamos às reviews!

**Vanessa Zabini**: Está aqui! Aqui! Ahahha Obrigada!

**Jehssik**: Lily tá cheia de teia na boca já! Mas então... o tal do Louis vai aparecer em breve... Ah! Tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer: mais pro meio da história vai aparecer uma ex-namorada do James, mas eu não tinha pensado no nome dela, aí de todas as minhas leitoras, você parece que é a que mais ama o James!Então... Quer que a ex tenha o seu nome? Me responde na review,ok? E se for sim, escreve como você é fisicamente pra ficar igualzinha! Ah, já vou adiantando: ela não vai ser malvada não! Beijinhos.

**Lulu Star**: Ahhh, amei sua reviewwww! Que perfeito...! Tenha calma que logo logo a Lily vai aprender a lidar com o James... _melhor_. Ahh.. e você acha que o Dumbledore colocou os dois juntinhos lá por nada?

**Moony Felina**: Odeia? Será? Haahhaah, esses dois são sempre assim, você vai ver. Beijoo!

**Jhu Radcliffe**: Obrigada, linda! Que pena que você tava com pressa, adoro os seus comentários! (:

**Assuero Racsama**: obaaa! Um novo leitooor! Obaaa! Obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que goste desse capítulo também. Muitos beijos!

**Mary M****. Evans:** Bom, primeiro quero agradecer por gostar da fic! Então, o Sirius não ignora a Anita, ele é só muito distraído para perceber qualquer coisa. E pode deixar que no proximo cap, o James, que está cada vez mais curioso, vai matar uma de suas duvidas em relação à Lily! ^^


	8. Os pretendentes da ruiva, parte I

**Capítulo 8 – Os pretendentes da ruiva, parte I.**

A campainha da República tocara exatamente às duas horas da tarde do sábado. Lorens correu abrir a porta, com um enorme sorriso.

- Olá!

Eram Marlene e Alice, que aparentava estar em outro mundo, com ar de desânimo. Até sua aparência estava diferente: seus cabelos cacheados e bem cuidados estavam presos em uma trança mal-feita, além de estar vestindo roupas desbotadas e largas.

Quando entraram, encontraram Lily jogada no sofá e se juntaram a ela.

- Faz tempo que eles saíram? – Perguntou Marlene, se referindo aos garotos.

- Meia hora, mais ou menos. A casa é nossa o dia todo! – Lily respondeu. – A Helena não quis vir?

- Disse que estava muito triste, não quis sair da cama. Ora, triste estou eu! – Resmungou Alice, arrancando algumas risadinhas.

- Cadê a Anita? – Perguntou Marlene, olhando a sua volta.

- Ela saiu cedinho e disse que voltava rápido. Mas não disse o que foi fazer. – Contou Lily, que estava curiosa para saber.

Os três garotos da República haviam saído havia pouco tempo para um amistoso jogo de futebol. Sirius não parava de comentar que James era o melhor jogador do time quando estavam no colegial, e que precisavam treinar para o campeonato inter-universidades que se iniciaria em janeiro. Quando os rapazes saíam para jogar, as garotas já sabiam que eles voltariam bem tarde.

- Finalmente nós conseguimos nos reunir! – Marlene disse, animada. – Fazia séculos que estávamos tentando marcar alguma coisa!

- Nós temos mesmo que esperar a Anita chegar? Estou louca para saber de ontem à noite! O Bill não me largou, então eu não vi nada! – Lorens estava quase roendo as unhas.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. As quatro garotas viraram suas cabeças para olhar Anita, absolutamente sorridente, parada à porta, segurando milhares e milhares de sacolas.

- O que você fez no seu cabelo?! – Quase berrou Lorens, indo até a amiga.

Até algumas horas atrás, Anita tinha o cabelo da cor loiro dourado e até o meio das costas. Agora, ele estava na altura dos ombros, todo desfiado, e com mechas mais claras ainda. Mas o corte havia combinado perfeitamente com ela, já que tinha o rosto pequeno era baixinha.

- Não gostou, Lorens? – Perguntou ela, tirando os óculos escuros.

As amigas a olhavam como se não a conhecessem.

- Você ficou ótima assim! Eu adorei! – Marlene elogiou.

- Eu também gostei, mas o que é estranho é você ter decidido cortar do nada. – Lorens explicou sua reação. – Geralmente, você organiza um conselho para saber se deve cortar ou não. Está drogada, é?

- Não é pra tanto. E mudar é bom! – Respondeu Anita, rindo.

Ela largou as sacolas em cima do braço do sofá, sentindo-se aliviada.

- Comprei roupas novas e gastei o resto do dinheiro que eu tinha! – Contou, olhando para as amigas, que ainda estavam surpresas. – Assim, eu vou correr mais atrás de emprego. Acho que está me faltando _perseverança_.

- Com certeza. – Concordou Lily.

Anita estava realmente mudada, não só fisicamente, mas até sua voz parecia outra. Na verdade, ela não havia mudado, mas havia _voltado a ser_ quem era.

- Pronto, já que a senhorita Ecklair chegou, vamos começar... Me contem tudo. – Pediu Lorens.

Anita riu e iniciou uma narrativa minuciosa de tudo o que havia acontecido, sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração ao falar de Sirius – embora Marlene não escondesse sua expressão surpresa ao saber que ele ficara com inúmeras garotas –, e usara um tom desaprovador divertido ao contar que Lily declinara às _nobres_ intenções de Amus Diggory.

- E então, surgiram três caras lindos. O que _conheci_ se chama Henry. Ele me pagou duas cervejas amanteigadas, e beija muito bem. Gostei dele. Aliás, ele ficou de me ligar hoje.

- Saiba que _ainda_ não ligou. – Lily avisou.

- São só duas e meia da tarde, Lily.

- E os outros dois caras? – Lorens perguntou. – Tenho certeza que a Lily dispensou o dela, mas e você, Alice?

- Hey! – Fez Lily.

- Estou errada?

- Hum... não.

- Alice?

A morena suspirou.

- Até agora, estou tentando entender o que aconteceu. Vocês sabem que no aniversário do Frank, nós ficamos. Também sabem como ele ficou estranho depois, querendo e não querendo continuar, agindo esquisito. E eu gosto dele, não sei como. Então, na quinta-feira, ele me explicou que não quer nada sério, mas que queria continuar saindo comigo.

- Estranho, porque o Bill me disse que ele não pára de falar de você! – Lorens contou, confusa.

- Eu também acho estranho. – Concordou Alice, com a voz um pouco triste.

Depois, a garota começou a narrar bem rápido, quase sem respirar, tudo que Frank tinha feito ao vê-la com Paul.

- Não sei se fiz a coisa certa, sabe? – Alice concluia, pensativa. – Mas eu estava me sentindo mal por estar no papel de iludida, de mulher disponível, ficando com ele só quando _ele_ queria.Fora a atitude infantil de me beijar daquele jeito na frente do outro cara.

- Eu ficaria igualmente furiosa, Alice. – Apoiou Lily. – Você fez a coisa certa.

- Lily, sua opinião não conta. – Riu Lorens, quebrando o clima triste de Alice.

- Quer parar? – A ruiva reclamou.

- Mas e você, Lorens? – Começou Anita, sorrindo maliciosamente. – onde ficou a noite toda, hein? Agarrando o Bill?

- Antes fosse! – Ela riu. – Ele é_ muito _lerdo, até hoje não tirou a mão da minha cintura, sabiam?

- O QUÊ? – A loira não pôde segurar o tom de voz surpreso.

- Ah, mas isso é legal. – Marlene disse, sorrindo. – Ir com calma, sem pressa. Além do mais, vocês estão há pouco tempo juntos.

- Já faz um mês. – Lorens não parecia concordar com Marlene. – E não é só isso. Nós somos muito diferentes, em tudo. Às vezes não temos assunto, sabe? Ele gosta de falar sobre Einstein, enquanto eu prefiro Shakespeare.

- Mas você pretende terminar com ele? – Marlene perguntou.

- Ainda não. Quero ver no que dá, eu nunca tinha ficado com um cara que não fosse do ramo "artístico", e o jeito quietão dele... é atraente. – A morena terminou de falar com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando todas fizeram silêncio, ouviram um estômago faminto reclamar.

- Estou com fome. – Anita murmurou, corando.

- Vamos fazer doces? – Sugeriu Marlene, os olhos verdes-musgo brilhando.

- _Eu faço!_ – Lily se levantou correndo.

- Vocês sabem que _ninguém_ pode encostar na cozinha da Lily! – Anita falou, sarcástica.

As cinco garotas foram para a cozinha, onde Lily fez um bolo digno de uma cozinheira profissional, com a ajuda de Marlene. Anita, Lorens e Alice tentaram atrapalhá-las com os ingredientes e com brincadeiras, mas os resultados foram só boas risadas.

------

Às oito horas da noite, assim que Alice e Marlene tinha ido embora, Lily correra para a cozinha para limpar a sujeira que o bolo causara. Anita estava lhe fazendo companhia, sentada sobre mesa, tagarelando. Lorens tomava banho no andar de cima.

- Quer sair hoje, Lily? Vamos sair, vai? – Dizia ela, enquanto a ruiva guardava cuidadosamente o último prato no armário.

- Anita, olhe para mim. Parece que eu estou com disposição para sair?

Olhou para a Lily de baixo para cima. Pantufas, calças largas, blusa velha, cabelos presos no alto da cabeça e ar cansado.

- Nada que um banho não dê um jeito. – Anita sorriu.

Lily riu.

- E pensar que ontem era você que estava assim.

- Lily, eu percebi que não adiantava virar uma songa monga, cortar minha vida social e parar de ver meus seriados. Isso não iria me ajudar a arranjar um emprego e um namorado.

Lily caiu na gargalhada.

- Ah, esse último item é novo. Então você procura um _namorado_?

- Você _sabe_ que não é bem assim. Aliás, li meu horóscopo hoje, e ele dizia: "tudo tem sua hora, portanto tenha calma".

A ruiva revirou os olhos, pois não acreditava em horóscopos.

- Você tem consciência que esse mesmo conselho se adaptaria igualmente para todos os outros signos, não é?

Anita resolveu tocar o assunto.

- Ontem foi tão divertido com o Henry. – Ela puxou as pernas para cima da mesa, sentando-se como uma criança. – Eu vi que minha vida é ótima e pode voltar ao normal se eu me esforçar, sabe?

Não houve tempo para uma resposta de Lily, o telefone começara a tocar. Anita foi correndo até a sala atendê-lo e fez a voz mais sedutora ao dizer 'Alô?'.

- Sabia que era você, Henry! Tarde? É claro que não! – Um momento de pausa. – Sim, minha amiga ruiva também está desocupada. – Risadas. Lily já previa o que estavam falando. – Ok, ok. Parece ótimo. Até logo!

- Anita, por favor, não me diga que você me incluiu no seu passeio. – Lily disse, assim que a amiga voltara para a cozinha, sorridente.

- Ele vai vir nos buscar em uma hora, vamos nos arrumar! Aliás, você não vai de vela, querida, o Andrew também vai.

Lily a olhou séria por alguns segundos. Certo, sair àquela noite seria ótimo e o fato dela ir não significava que ela teria que ficar com Andrew, não é?

Um minuto depois, as duas subiam as escadas correndo. Lorens ouvia música no quarto e já havia desocupado o toalete. Logo notaram que uma hora não seria suficiente para se aprontarem, mas isso não as fez acelerarem o processo. Afinal, a pressa era inimiga da perfeição.

------

- Meninas, cheguei! – Berrou Sirius, à porta.

Lily saiu da cozinha, vestida impecavelmente bem. Encontrou os três garotos num estado péssimo: sujos de lama e cabelos molhados de suor, ainda vestindo os trajes de futebol.

Como se a cena se passasse em câmera lenta, a ruiva assistiu James bocejar e fazer menção de se jogar sobre o sofá branco e confortável.

- Não! – Lily exclamou.

O moreno parou o movimento. Olhou-a, perplexo.

- O que foi?

- Você não percebeu o quanto está sujo? Só vai se sentar aí _depois_ de tomar banho!

James cruzou os baços lentamente, ponderando se deveria se jogar no sofá só para irritá-la ou não. Quem ela pensava que era, sua mãe?

- Eu vou primeiro, daqui a pouco as eliminatórias pro campeonato mundial de basquete vão começar! – Sirius correu para as escadas, deixando James ainda mais perturbado. Era ele quem queria ver esses jogos!

- O Sirius sempre demora demais no banho, não é justo que eu não possa me sentar no sofá para esperar. – Ele finalmente disse algo, fitando Lily desafiadoramente.

- Eu não disse que você não podia se sentar. – Lily se defendeu, com classe. – Os degraus da escada, por exemplo, estão livres.

Remus sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada, obediente.

- Hey, Remus! – James o chamou.

- Viu só, Potter, como um garoto educado age? – Ela virou o rosto para Remus, e piscou para ele. James revirou os olhos.

- Vai sair para onde, Lily? – Remus quis desviar o assunto, segurando um riso.

- Ainda não sei, mas vou com a Anita.

- _Sozinhas_? – James quis saber.

- Com uns amigos. – Lily respondeu-lhe. Um segundo depois, se arrependeu, uma vez que não lhe devia satisfações. Tinha que desviar o assunto. – Tem comida pronta na geladeira, aliás. 

Um carro buzinou do lado de fora da casa. Lily consultou o relógio e constatou que só podia ser Henry. Chamou Anita.

------ 

Anita estava saindo do quarto, e deu de cara com Sirius, que subia as escadas. Reparou que até sujo ele estava lindo, os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa de jogador de futebol manchada pela lama.

Sirius também a olhava com atenção, mas por outros motivos.

- Você cortou o cabelo?

- Não, Sirius, eu acordei assim hoje. Estranho, não?

- _Engraçadinha._

Anita riu e jogou os cabelos pra trás.

- Gostou? – Perguntou.

- Ficou ótimo.

Sirius se aproximara mais. Tocou as pontas loiras que agora mal alcançavam seus ombros e olhou-a nos olhos. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios do rapaz. Anita já sabia o que ele queria. Seu coração disparou, porque obviamente, ela também queria e estava esperando por esse momento desde a última vez que tinham-se beijado. Entretanto, havia decido nunca mais ficar com Sirius, pelo menos enquanto gostasse dele. _Pense rápido, Anita!_

- Sirius... é melhor não.

Sirius riu silenciosa e sedutoramente, ignorando o que a loira havia dito. Acreditava que ela só não quisesse ceder tão fácil.

Ouviu uma buzina soar. Lily chamou por ela do andar de baixo.

- Sirius! – Ela deu um passo pra trás, ofegante. – Não e... agora mesmo vou sair com outro cara.

- Mas não tem ninguém aqui, Anita.

Ela riu.

- Não. E-eu estou atrasada, tenho que ir. – Anita tentou desviar-se dele, mas não conseguiu. Aqueles olhos não a deixavam.

- Você quem sabe. – Sirius disse, chacoalhando os ombros.

Anita suspirou. Deu um beijo no rosto do amigo e desceu as escadas como um furacão, antes que voltasse atrás.

------ 

Assim que os dois garotos ficaram sozinhos na sala, James juntou-se a Remus, sentando-se ao seu lado no primeiro degrau da escada. Ainda estava notavelmente contrariado.

- A Evans é um porre! Ela manda aqui? Ela é a dona da casa? Pelo amor de Deus, que garota mais chata!

Remus começou a rir, e James prosseguiu, agora menos irritado e mais sarcástico:

- Realmente espero que depois de dar uns pegas hoje, ela volte menos insuportável. Quer apostar quanto que esse mau-humor dela é falta de homem? – Remus riu mais ainda. - Como vocês agüentam ela há tanto tempo, cara?

- James, a Lily nunca foi implicante assim com nenhum de nós. O culpado pelo comportamento dela é você.

- Não é possível. – James balançou a cabeça. – Vocês que não reparam no quanto ela é estranha. Não é normal uma garota de dezenove anos ser tão neurótica com a limpeza e todos os outros conviverem com isso como se fosse algo comum.

- James, você já viu como é a república Whisky de Fogo? Ano passado a casa estava cheia de ratos. Veja bem, se a gente não morasse com mulheres, principalmente com a Lily, o que você acha que seria dessa República? Não sou machista, muito pelo contrário, mas se a Lily não ficasse repetindo pra gente limpar e arrumar, essa casa seria um lixo. Ela não é tão neurótica com a limpeza quanto nós pensamos.

James tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos levemente.

- Tá, mas ela não é um porre _só_ por isso. Ela implica com tudo que eu faço. No trabalho, eu não tenho paz, ela praticamente me usa como empregado! E eu ainda sou legal com ela por não reclamar com o nosso chefe.

- Você irrita demais a garota, James, você quer o quê?

- Ela _merece_. – Resmungou.

- Quer um conselho?

- Manda.

- Você e a Lily passam o dia juntos, certo? Seria ótimo se vocês se dessem bem, não concorda?

- Concordo.

- Então, chame-a pra dar uma volta e fale pra ela tudo isso que você acabou de me dizer. Simples. Por mais que a Lily te deteste, eu sei que ela é educada o suficiente para ouvir.

- Mas eu já disse pra ela o quanto eu a acho insuportável, Remus!

- James, você tem que saber _como_ falar. Não me diga que você não sabe como lidar com mulheres temperamentais. – Remus levou um soco amigável de James. Continuou: - Sabe, as coisas vão melhorar muito se você parar de subestimá-la.

James ficou calado e pensativo. Como seria se ele virasse amigo de Lily Evans? Por um momento, essa ideia pareceu muito estranha. E, sem saber o motivo, não gostara muito dela. Afinal, não teria graça! Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sirius, do andar superior:

- Já acabei!

------

Sirius sentia-se exausto. Jogara a tarde toda e graças a ele e a James o time havia ganho a partida. Mas o melhor de se sentir cansado é sentir-se aliviado logo depois. O banho o reconstruíra, bem como os muitos sanduíches que acabara de comer.

De repente, o moreno se viu pensando sobre sua atual rotina. Isso não acontecia com frequência. Pela manhã, ia às aulas, sempre dando conta dos estudos com facilidade. À tarde, ia trabalhar na Academia, que ficava a algumas quadras dali. Sorriu. Seu trabalho era particularmente divertido, tinha amizades com todos os alunos e alunas – com algumas alunas não era somente amizade – e ainda praticava exercícios o dia inteiro, algo que o fazia se sentir bem.

Entretando, percebeu que este semestre estava muito semelhante ao anterior, e soube que era exatamente isso que o estava incomodando. Precisava de coisas novas, assim como a universidade, a academia e a República tinham sido novas um dia.

Sua família também morava em Londres; no entanto, Sirius não era mais bem-vindo em sua casa. Ele fora praticamente expulso pelos pais quando estes souberam que o filho mais velho não iria cursar Medicina, como todos os homens da família, mas um curso „para pessoas ignorantes e sem ambição", segundo a sra. Black. Sirius jamais se esqueceu do rosto furioso da mãe. Este fato apenas adiantou sua saída da mansão Black, e até aquele momento, todas as coisas que o cercavam eram novidades: a universidade, morar sozinho, o primeiro emprego na academia, ter seu próprio dinheiro.

Mas agora, era como se tivesse se acostumado com tudo. A empolgação e a sensação de vida nova tinham ido embora.

Quando Sirius acordou dos devaneios, estava do lado de fora da casa, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sirius?

Virou-se e encontrou Marlene. A morena parecia estar chegando de algum lugar, e passava por ele. Cumprimentou-a.

- Hey! Tudo bom com você, Lene?

- Sim... e com você?

- Sempre bem.

Marlene sorriu e olhou para o céu levemente estrelado. A noite estava fresca e o céu estava limpo. O que Sirius estaria fazendo ali, em pleno sábado à noite?

Os dois abriram a boca para falar ao mesmo tempo, mas se interromperam. Fizeram silêncio e acabaram rindo.

- Pode falar primeiro, Lene.

- Não, pode falar!

- Eu só ia comentar que faz tempo que nós não conversamos.

- Há, mas depois que você conseguiu o que queria, pra quê vir falar comigo, não é, Sirius?

Sirius realmente não esperava uma resposta como aquela. Franziu a testa, olhando-a.

- Como disse?

A morena riu.

- Vou ser mais clara. Depois que você me beijou na festa do Frank, você não falou mais comigo, obviamente porque já conseguiu o que queria. – Ela repetiu, num tom anormalmente gentil.

- Ah, Lene, a gente só não tem se encontrado, nossos horários não batem muito. – Sirius ainda não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Pode ser.

- Falo sério. – Ele tocou o ombro dela, que sorriu.

- Calma, Sirius. Não estou te cobrando nada! Mas uma coisa é fato: não me lembro de ter falado com você depois daquela festa, e você é meu vizinho, então... não sei, nós éramos amigos antes e...

Mas Sirius não estava mais ouvindo. Prestava atenção nos gestos de Marlene, no sotaque diferente em suas palavras, em seus olhos verdes. Por um instante, sentiu uma pontinha daquela sensação de „novidade". Só não soube o motivo.

- Lene. – Sirius disse, com seu melhor sorriso. – Eu não vejo você como mais uma, se é essa é a sua dúvida, até porque nós só demos uns beijinhos _bem _inocentes.

A morena deu-lhe um tapa amigável no braço.

- Realmente, perto do que você está acostumado, nossos beijos foram _muito_ inocentes! – Marlene riu, mas estava corando de vergonha.

Contudo, Sirius ainda a observava. Na verdade, ele não julgara só os beijos inocentes, mas sempre tivera essa mesma impressão da personalidade de Marlene. Não eram amigos íntimos, mas muitas vezes ele captara traços um tanto ingênuos na garota.

- Você está saindo com alguém ultimamente? – Sirius perguntou, e sorriu ao notar que ela ficara sem jeito.

- Não, Sirius. Por quê? Vai me convidar pra sair?

Ele riu.

- Talvez. – Respondeu, num tom sedutor. – Você sairia comigo?

Marlene fez cara de confusão. Ele estaria brincando? Ela deveria responder? Na verdade, ela tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta?

Naquele momento, a porta da república de Marlene se abriu e Bellatriz saiu por ela, acendendo um cigarro. Provavelmente Helena estava na sala e não permitira que a morena fumasse do lado de dentro da casa. A recém-chegada notou o casal e acenou, um tanto mal-humorada.

- Quem diria que nos últimos meses a melhor aluna de Medicina passou a fumar com tanta frequência? – Sirius comentou, contendo um riso. Bellatriz revirou os olhos.

- Pare de bancar o bom moço. Começamos juntos, não lembra? – Ela revidou o comentário, sarcástica.

- Você também fuma? – Marlene perguntou.

- Não! Eu brincava de fumar quando estava no ginásio, mas a Bellatriz nunca conseguiu largar a nossa brincadeira. – Ele chacoalhou os ombros. – Bons tempos, mas isso não combina com a minha profissão, se é que me entende.

- Nem com a dela! – Riu Marlene.

- Querem parar? – Bellatriz olhou-os com raiva. – Não sabia que vocês se importavam _tanto_ com a minha vida.

- Eu não me importo, só gosto de te ver irritada. – Disse Sirius, com muita gentileza na voz.

- Querem saber? Vou dar uma volta por aí. – Bellatriz passou por eles, tragando o cigarro com força. Seguiu pela calçada, caminhando com passos largos.

- Quem diria que vocês foram criados juntos... – Comentou Marlene, pensativa.

- Nossa familia é muito problemática. Me surpreende que a Bellatriz ainda os aguente, porque, como no meu caso, ela também não é a filha favorita.

- Obviamente, é a Narcissa. – Ela adivinhou.

- É claro.

O assunto acabou e ficaram se encarando. Sirius mais uma vez sentiu aquele princípio do sentimento de novidade. De onde vinha aquilo? Piscou algumas vezes.

- Er... bem, vou entrar. – Marlene interrompeu o silêncio. - Até logo.

- Espere. – Sirius a segurou. Olhou dentro de seus olhos. – Você não me respondeu.

Marlene suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Certo, digamos que eu responda. O que você vai fazer com a minha resposta?

_Uma pergunta muito inteligente_, Sirius pensou. Aliás, Marlene _era_ muito inteligente.

- Independente da sua resposta, eu vou te surpreender.

A morena sorriu, e ele se aproximou devagar, percebendo que o rubor voltava a aparecer no rosto da garota, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

- Surpreenda primeiro, Sirius.

E ela entrou sem olhar pra trás. Segundo fora da noite. Aquele não era, definitivamente, o dia de sorte de Sirius Black com as mulheres.

------

- Lily, vou te bater _dolorosamente_ se você não tiver uma explicação! – Anita exclamou, cerrando a porta da República no meio da madrugada.

Eram quatro horas da manhã. Anita acendeu a luz da sala e olhou para a amiga, que desviou o olhar.

- O que é, Anita? Eu tenho livre arbítrio, caso você não saiba.

- Mas, Lily! – A loira estava inconformada. – Qual seria o motivo? Aliás, _existe_ um motivo?

Lily baixou o olhar, e respirou fundo. Não queria falar sobre aquilo; não naquele momento.

- Anita, eu simplesmente não quis. Não estou arrependida, afinal, quem é esse Andrew a não ser um desconhecido total, talvez rico, pelo que pareceu, e_ bonitinho_?

Anita riu.

- Você disse _tudo_, Lily! Um cara bonito, rico _e_ desconhecido. Perfeito para te tirar dessa solidão sem explicação, não concorda?

A ruiva não tinha uma resposta diante desse argumento. Percebendo que a amiga ficara em silêncio, Anita resolveu continuar:

- Lily, eu sei que você só faz o que acha _certo_. Mas o que tem de errado em dar uns amassos por aí? Você está há _seis meses_ sem sair com alguém. Seis meses! Você deve ter um motivo, alguma coisa-

- Anita, não tem nada, ok? – Lily se afastou da amiga, indo em direção das escadas. – Só não quero me envolver com ninguém no momento, gosto de estar sozinha.

- Mas não estou te aconselhando a ficar com todos que te aparecerem, ou arranjar um namorado. – Explicou Anita. A ruiva parou no primeiro degrau da escada. – Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Louis? Você ainda _gosta_ dele?

- De novo, Anita? – Lily revirou os olhos, irritando-se. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que fui eu quem terminou o namoro?

- Mas talvez tenha sido por outro motivo-

- Não. – Lily disse, séria. Respirou fundo. – Bem, eu vou dormir. Mesmo com essa conversa repetida e desnecessária aqui, eu me diverti muito essa noite e seu cabelo ficou realmente bonito. – Com um sorriso, a ruiva virou as costas e subiu as escadas.

Anita permaneceu parada no meio da sala, pensando. Jogou-se no sofá, enquanto tentava se lembrar dos poucos meses em que Lily namorara Louis. Tinha que haver algum bom motivo!

Ainda muito distraída, Anita pôde ver James Potter sair da cozinha, onde provavelmente estivera o tempo todo, pelo canto do olho.

- James?

Era óbvio que ele não queria ser notado.

- Hum... hey.

- Você estava aí?

Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou, falando baixo:

- Eu estava na cozinha, bebendo água, antes de vocês chegarem. Por favor, Anita, não vá contar pra Evans que eu ouvi toda a conversa de vocês, porque não foi minha culpa! Vocês já entraram conversando, e não deu pra eu sair!

Anita riu.

- Você tem _medinho_ da Lily, James?

- É claro que não. Só não quero que ela tenha mais um motivo para me encher o saco. – James revirou os olhos.

Anita continuou rindo, e James se sentou no sofá, ao lado da loira.

- Então, vai ficar aqui a noite toda? – Ele perguntou, querendo fazê-la parar de rir, mudando o assunto.

- Não. Só estava pensando um pouco no caso perdido da Lily, tentando ver se ela não tem mais cura, sabe?

James sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos perfeitos.

- Desista, Anita, ela _não _tem cura.

Anita voltou a rir, negando com a cabeça. James queria fazer milhares de perguntas sobre a conversa que tinha ouvido, mas não queria se mostrar interessado, principalmente porque Anita já estava se divertindo muito as suas custas.

- Sabe, até conhecer a Evans, eu achava que esse tipo de garota não existia mais. Talvez só nos livros, ou filmes. Nunca conheci alguém tão... diferente.

- Como assim, esse tipo de garota? – Interessou-se Anita, franzindo o cenho.

- Ah, ela é toda certinha, leva tudo a sério, não pega ninguém, não enche a cara nas festas, tira boas notas, gosta de trabalhar na cozinha, mas contraditoriamente, só se preocupa com seu futuro profissional. E é insuportável.

Anita olhava para ele, segurando um riso. James não notou.

- Ela é especial. – Anita disse. – Mas não se deixa ser feliz, e eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- O que, por exemplo? – Perguntou ele.

- Como você está preocupado com a Lily, James! – Anita comentou, sorrindo. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu falei com o Remus hoje, minha paciência já acabou. Vou ficar muito agradecido se você conseguir resolver o problema dela, Anita, porque eu sou a principal vítima do mau-humor da Evans.

- Não sei se consigo resolver, mas vou conversar com o Louis, o ex-namorado dela. Talvez ele me explique melhor o que aconteceu quando eles terminaram. – Ela chegou mais perto, e sussurrou: - Lily não fala sobre isso. Quero dizer, ela diz que não tem o quê contar.

- Só não deixe que ela saiba o que você pretende fazer, ou ela te mata. – James avisou.

- Tem razão! – Ela bocejou. – Eu preciso dormir, James. – Se pôs de pé. – Boa noite, até amanhã.

- Boa noite.

------

Domingo trouxera o início de outubro, junto a um clima calmo, e menos abafado e chuvoso. Lily acordara cedo – como sempre – fizera uma rápida limpeza, obrigando todos a ajudarem, e dando a James a pior parte – o banheiro masculino. Remus não cansara de lembrar o amigo para ter paciência, e chamá-la para uma conversa. Irritado, James decidiu pôr em prática o conselho naquele mesmo dia.

Durante a tarde, Lily espalhara seus milhares de livros sobre sua escrivaninha. Lorens havia saído com Bill, Remus havia saído para atender Helena, que parecia ter tido uma recaída e não saía da cama havia dois dias. Anita passara o dia no seu laptop, falando com os pais através da câmera e procurando empregos. Sirius e James não fizeram nada o dia todo – exceto pela limpeza -, pois ainda sentiam dores do jogo do dia anterior.

James estava saindo do quarto, no fim da tarde, e pôde ver Lily estudando pela porta entreaberta de seu quarto, que ficava em frente ao seu. Ela lia, escrevia com fervor, os olhos verdes passando de um lado para o outro rapidamente. Ele resolveu colocar o conselho de Remus em prática.

Ele entrou no quarto e espiou as anotações simétricas da ruiva por cima dos ombros da mesma. A ruiva parecia não saber o que escrever; balançava a caneta em dúvida.

- A Lei das Comunidades Européias foi criada em 1972, Evans. – James respondeu, afinal, ele já tinha estudado tudo aquilo.

Lily tomou um susto e virou-se rapidamente para atrás, reparou que o rapaz sorria como sempre, muito sarcástico.

Ela não sabia se o agradecia, ou se o enxotava para fora do quarto.

- Obrigada, Potter. – Disse, por fim, perguntando-se o que ele faria ali.

Lily escreveu a resposta de James. Mas ele continuou parado, como se esparasse receber algum tipo de atenção, o que Lily não entendeu.

- Potter, você vai ficar aí, plantado? – Perguntou ela, voltando a se virar para ele.

James fixou seus olhos nos verdes de Lily. Como eram verdes. Ele desviou os olhos, porque por um momento, o olhar dela o paralisou. Reparou que o quarto estava rigorosamente organizado.

- Esse quarto é tão arrumado.

- Como?

- Será que a Lorens e a Anita também são super organizadas, ou você as tortura para que não deixem nada fora do lugar? – James perguntou, com um meio-sorriso. Tinha que descontrair o ambiente para que o clima não ficasse tão desconfortável.

No entanto, Lily não reagira do jeito que ele esperava. Em vez de rir, a jovem franziu as sobrancelhas, assumiu sua típica expressão de desgosto e manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, decidida a não se irritar com ele.

- Potter, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Por mais que pareça estranho, eu preciso conversar com você.

Lily passou a encará-lo com curiosidade. James pigarreou e olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor: percebeu que os dois sozinhos, num quarto praticamente escuro, iluminado apenas pela luminária solitária sobre a escrivaninha. Acomodou-se na cama mais próxima, que ele sabia ser a de Lily. Uma cama, um quarto escuro e uma mulher bonita. _Ah, se essa Evans não fosse tão chata..._

- Vamos sair? – Sugeriu ele, de repente. Aqueles pensamentos pretenciosos tomaram-lhe a mente, e James sabia que não conseguiria espantá-los se continuasse na cama, num quarto escuro e ao lado de uma mulher _muito _bonita.

- _Pois não_?

James a olhou torto, porque sabia que a ruiva havia entendido sua pergunta. Lily podia muito bem começar a sentir calor e abrir alguns botões da blusa... _Não_. Precisava sair dali, para não perder o foco.

- Vamos sair daqui, eu preciso falar com você, Evans.

- Mas falar sobre o quê? Se tem a ver com o meu relatório que você _destruiu_, saiba que eu já o refiz três vezes por precaução.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vamos sair, ou não?

Lily se levantou. James cruzou os braços, mas ela só o encarou, confusa. James a imaginou virar-se bruscamente para a escrivaninha, jogar todos os livros no chão e subir nela, convidando-o para...

- Pra quê? Seja lá o que for, você pode me dizer aqui. – A real Lily o acordou de seus devaneios.

- Mas eu prefiro que seja lá fora.

- Qual a diferença?

- Bem... eu prefiro. Aqui está tão quente. Você não está com calor? – Inconscientemente, James quis que ela respondesse que sim.

- Não. O que você precisa tanto me dizer?

- Evans, _por favor_, saia comigo!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Qual é, Potter? Armou alguma pegadinha infantil pra cima de mim? Por que quer tanto que a gente saia?

- Não seja tão chata, Evans, estou te pedindo. – Ele pediu, sério, sem parar de pensar no quarto, na cama, e em uma Lily extremamente sensual lhe pedindo por um pouco de diversão, sentada em cima da escrivaninha.

- Como se eu fosse cair nessa. – Lily voltou a se sentar na cadeira, impaciente. – Se você não tem nada para fazer, procure. Preciso acabar esse trabalho.

James fez um gesto impaciente. Olhava para todas as coisas, mas não conseguia agir normalmente e àquela altura já tinha-se esquecido do motivo que o trouxera ali. Contudo, Lily não voltara a ler seu trabalho, ela o observava ligeiramente desconfiada.

- Certo, certo. – James recomeçou, cerrando os olhos com força. Tinha que parar de imaginar Lily fazendo um strip em cima da mesinha e se concentrar. – Então. Acho que nós devíamos conversar sobre nós dois, sabe?

- _Nós dois_? – A voz da ruiva tinha um notável tom de deboche.

James respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se.

- Sim. Veja, eu só quero te convidar pra sair, vamos comer alguma coisa? – Quando ele viu que o rosto dela não demonstrava estar gostando do que estava ouvindo, teve que tentar consertar: – Calma, eu só quero que a gente se entenda, será que não seria possivel que a gente desenvolvesse uma relação, hum... – James sabia que estava piorando a situação. Lily o interrompeu, abismada:

- O que você está_ insinuando_, Potter?

James só conseguia ver Lily em pé sobre a escrivaninha, completamente nua, jogando a última peça de roupa que tirava, uma calcinha vermelha, na sua direção. _Foco, cara_.

- Vamos sair daqui, por favor?

- Potter, você está mesmo me convidando para sair com você? Você ficou _louco_? – Lily estava muito brava. – Resolveu apelar me perturbando em todos os sentidos?

James riu. Riu da situação, dos seus pensamentos quase insanos e do mal entendido que Lily estava fazendo. Ela estava quase furiosa.

- Não! Eu quero que você saia comigo _só hoje_ para-

- Ah, _só hoje_? – Ela riu. – Quem você acha que eu sou? Acha que assim como todas as outras, eu aceitaria sair com você?

- Evans, quer parar de me interromper? – Pediu ele, reparando que ela estava entendendo tudo errado. – Eu só quero que você saia pra dar uma volta comigo, para nós tentarmos conversar.

- Conversar sobre o quê? Nós? Potter, ouça: essa hipótese é impossível.

James parou de rir. A Lily de sua imaginão interrompera a dança sensual e descera da escrivaninha sem cerimônia, após ter certeza de que ele estava em suas mãos, petrificado. Ela o olhava com o mesmo desprezo da Lily real, vestida e nervosa a sua frente.

- Evans, você não está entendendo!

- Eu entendi muito bem. Me deixe em paz, Potter. Isso _não_ é um pedido. Eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer.

Lily esticou o braço e apontou para a porta, pedindo – ou ordenando – que ele saísse. James estava um tanto confuso, e resolveu parar de tentar consertar a situação, embora tivesse plena consciência de que fora a ruiva quem havia entendido tudo errado. As coisas só piorariam.

Ele saiu do aposento antes que enlouquecesse.

**------**

**N/A:** Agora que começa a história **action** de J/L. Parece que mesmo sem querer convidá-la para sair, James não gostou de saber que ela jamais aceitaria o convite, não é?

Aliás, querem entender porque ela não fica com ninguém? Capítulo 9 terá suas respostas.

Reviews:

**Mel Black Potter**: Bom, o que a Lily tem você saberá no próximo. E o Amus não desistirá da ruivinha tão faácil assim! Hahaha, obrigada pela review! Beijaaao!

**Jehssik**: Ahhh! Então teremos uma Jéssica na história! (: ok ok! Aguarde, ela não aparecerá tão rápido assim... Obrigada por aceitar o convite viu? xD Bom, voltando a fic, sim, a Helena é um saco, mas ela tende a piorar, isso é só pra ferrar um pouquinho pro lado de Remus. Mas ele é perfeito demais e supera. Hiauhaiuhaui, Lily vai passar pelo momento confusão agora... espere e verá! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e quando VOCÊ for aparecer, juro que eu te aviso um cap antes, sei lá! Ok? Beijo!

**Moony Felina**: Frank perdeu a Alice por ser orgulhoso... é homem, né? Eles são assim... ¬¬ enfim, obrigada por tuuudo, beijo!

**JhU Radcliffe**: Julia, Julia... Você pode ser uma das garotas do Jay! Hahaha, é que Julia Jéssica ou Jéssica Julia fica meio estranho... Hahaha muitos jotas! Hahauaihaia mas se você preferir o Sirius, você que sabe! Bom, o Remus é psicólogo, e como você sabe, eles são assim mesmo, pacientes até o fim. Mas você vai ver como essa Helena é chatinha. hahaha, o James já ta gostando da Lily por ela ser diferente de todas as garotas que ele conhece. LINDO NÃO? Beijooo, obrigada!

**Isabella**: Aqui está o que você queriiiia! Gostastes?! Haahah beijo!

**Izaura Miller**: Sirius é UM GATO IRRESISTIVEL, fazer o que? E Anita terá seu final feliz, ela se parece muito comigo... tipo: "bola pra frente!" sabe? Não demorei para atualizar né? Eu não sou de demorar... obrigada pela review ok? Beijão!


	9. Os pretendentes da ruiva, parte II

**Capítulo 9 – Os pretendentes da ruiva, parte II.**

No mês de outubro, os alunos de Hogwarts não falavam em outra coisa a não ser da festa de Halloween que a universidade organizava todos os anos. Todos os alunos que cursavam o último ano de seus respectivos cursos eram os organizadores da festa, procurando arrecadar dinheiro para a festa de formatura de junho. Em meados de outubro era difícil encontrar qualquer aluno do último ano desocupado, estes viviam conversando entre eles sobre idéias de decoração e a venda de convites. Com Louis Renoir não era diferente. Para Anita Ecklair, uma terceiranista de Moda, era muito difícil encontrar-se com Louis Renoir, que cursava o último ano de Direito.

Mas aquele dia ela finalmente havia conseguido.

Ele estava no Salão Principal, os cabelos loiros e lisos jogados para trás, a roupa escura realçava os olhos azuis e a expressão pensativa lhe caía muito bem. Era, de fato, um rapaz atraente, não precisava de muito para chamar atenção. Ele estava conversando com uma garota baixinha durante o horário de almoço quando Anita se aproximou.

- Oi, Louis. – Disse ela, não se contendo em interromper a conversa dele com a garota.

Louis se virou e encarou Anita, mal a reconhecendo por motivos óbvios. O cabelo novo e pelo fato dela nunca falar muito com ele.

- Oi, Ecklair... – Disse ele sorrindo, suas palavras acentuadas por um sotaque francês.

- Lou, depois a gente discute que empresa de iluminação a gente vai contratar, certo? – A amiga de Louis se retirou logo após terminar a frase.

- Você está precisando de alguma ajuda? – Perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade que lhe tomava conta.

Anita sabia que ele devia estar se perguntando o que a trazia ali. Louis era o ex-namorado de uma das suas melhores amigas, portanto ele devia estar bem confuso.

- Que é isso! Eu queria falar com você...

- Pode falar.

- Louis, eu vou ser um pouco inconveniente agora mas... você não se importaria de me responder uma pergunta..._ pessoal_? – Sorriso de criança pidona.

Ele a olhou de soslaio com um meio sorriso.

- Provavelmente deve ser sobre a Lily. – Ele adivinhou.

- Está tão na cara assim? Enfim, eu acho que ela está com alguns problemas...

- O que ela tem? – Ele a interrompeu, um tanto preocupado.

Louis Renoir tinha vinte e dois anos, namorara Lily Evans durante quatro meses e haviam terminado havia seis. Eles nunca voltaram a ter a antiga amizade, mas sempre que se cruzavam (não era algo muito fácil, já que Hogwarts era enorme e tinha muitos alunos) eles se cumprimentavam normalmente.

Lily que tinha terminado o namoro, e contara às amigas que fora por não sentir amor suficiente por ele que havia tomado a decisão. Anita sabia que a ruiva sempre fora um tanto fria quanto ao namoro, mas com os fatos de ultimamente, ela resolvera esclarecer suas dúvidas.

- Calma, Louis, ela está bem! Eu queria só te perguntar qual foi o motivo para vocês terminarem... tipo, aconteceu alguma coisa ruim entre vocês?

Louis ficou calado alguns instantes e finalmente respondeu:

- Bom, foi a Lily que terminou, você sabe. Nos últimos dias do nosso namoro, ela andava meio distante, arranjava coisas demais pra fazer só pra me evitar...

- Desculpe ser totalmente inconveniente de novo, mas você fez alguma coisa pra ela agir assim?

Louis balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Não, só se eu fiz sem perceber.

Ele sorriu simpaticamente, perdido nas boas lembranças que tinha de Lily. Anita pôde notar a cara dele e mais uma vez pensou em como Lily tinha a capacidade de desperdiçar homens bonitos com quem ela poderia ter tido futuro.

- Por que está perguntando? – Louis perguntou.

- Porque... Ela parece estar traumatizada com alguma coisa que eu nem sei bem o que é.

- Com homens?

- É. Parece que ela não quer ficar com mais ninguém, isso está me preocupando.

Louis riu.

- Extremista como sempre. A Lily não muda. – Disse ele, com carinho na voz.

- É...

- Ecklair, se servir como conselho, acho melhor você perguntar para o último cara que ela ficou, talvez ela pegou o "trauma" com ele.

- Louis... você foi o último.

Louis arregalou levemente os olhos. Uma sombra de sorriso passou por seus lábios, como se ele tivesse acabado de ouvir tudo que ele sempre quis.

- E-eu? Mas faz tanto tempo que a gente não está mais junto...

- Eu sei, por isso eu vim falar com você. Me desculpe te atrapalhar aí, eu preciso ir, estou desempregada e preciso procurar um emprego. – Disse Anita tão rápido quanto Alice costumava fazer quando está sem reação.

Louis continuou paralizado, os olhos vidrados em algum ponto no além.

- Tchau, Louis, até mais.

Anita saiu depressa, querendo evitar as perguntas dele. Mais uma vez, falara demais. Esperava profundamente que ele não resolvesse comentar com Lily do que acabara de saber e que esquecesse da conversa o mais rápido possível.

* * *

James escrevia freneticamente sobre sua escrivaninha. O tempo não passava durante a tarde. Para ele era um tédio ficar a tarde toda fechado naquela sala pequena, as vezes sem nada para fazer (Lily acabava por fazer a maior parte).

- Potter, o barulho da sua caneta está me atrapalhando.

James fingiu que não a ouvira, e evitou sorrir. A voz de Lily, tão suave e tão irônica ao mesmo tempo, não era mais tão ouvida por ele nos últimos tempos.

Desde o mal-entendido no quarto da ruiva, ela não falara mais do que duas palavras com ele. Só falava quando era necessário e sempre o fuzilava com o olhar. Para James isso era sempre divertido, Lily era séria demais para alguém da sua idade, e isso fazia dela uma comédia para ele.

- Eu vou beber água, se alguém procurar por mim diga que eu já volto. – Disse James após o tédio lhe subir a cabeça.

- É a quinta vez que você vai beber água hoje. Não pense que eu não sei que você só quer fugir do trabalho. – Replicou ela, sem olhá-lo.

James saiu da sala que dividia com Lily, e seguiu até o fim do corredor do segundo andar do Fórum St. Mungus.

Ele enchia o copo descartável tranqüilamente quando o Sr. Weasley apareceu.

- E aí, Potter, como vão as coisas no setor trabalhista? – Perguntou ele animadamente.

- Vão bem...

- Já se adaptou ao novo cargo? Já vou lhe avisando que você teve bastante sorte de começar bem desse jeito. Em menos de um mês aqui já foi promovido...

- O novo cargo é menos cansativo. – Ele bebericou a água. – Mas é bem mais chato.

- Como? – O Sr. Weasley sorriu – Potter, você está na mesma sala que a srta. Evans, não é?

- É... estou, sim.

- Todos os estagiários gostariam de estar no seu lugar, Potter, sinta-se privilegiado. – Ele deu algumas palmadinhas no ombro de James.

- Ela não é tudo isso. – James quis acrescentar.

- Ah, Potter, não se faça de bobo! – o Sr. Weasley soltou uma estrondosa risada, atraindo alguns olhares. – Eu vi você paquerando aquela advogada semana passada, achei você espertinho até demais por sinal.

James sorriu orgulhoso. De fato, ele gostava de ser reconhecido por seu "charme".

- Sr. Weasley, aquela advogada estava dando sopa demais.

- E a srta. Evans não está?

James fez silêncio e desmanchou o sorriso. Ela não dava bola nenhuma para ele. Ela nunca o olhara com um olhar diferente do de sempre. O que ela tinha de errado, afinal?

- É... a Evans não é de conversar muito. – Disse ele, tentando não deixar tão na cara que ela nunca havia nem sorrido para ele.

- Bem, eu nem a conheço muito bem, mas ouvi falar que alguns dos chefes e desembargadores já deram em cima dela e lhe ofereceram algumas "_boas"_ propostas de emprego, mas ela recusou.

James sabia que Arthur Weasley era bem fofoqueiro, mas não tinha idéia do quanto ele sabia.

- Sério isso?

- Sério. – o Sr. Weasley já cochichava – E quando Dumbledore ficou sabendo, despediu todos eles. Quando perguntam o por quê, já que todos eram muito competentes, ele sempre responde que são motivos pessoais. Ele não gosta dessas coisas por aqui.

- Realmente, ele tem que defender a reputação desse lugar.

O supervisor concordou com a cabeça.

- Potter! Você tem que entregar os processos para o promotor Crouch em cinco minutos, o que você está esperando para terminá-los?

Lily Evans estava logo atrás de James, com a bolsa de sempre nas mãos.

- Eu já vou terminar. – Respondeu ele, detestando levar bronca dela na frente do Sr. Weasley. – Você já vai embora?

- Sim. Eu já acabei tudo. Até logo. – E virando-se para o Sr. Weasley acrescentou simpaticamente. – Tchau, Sr. Weasley!

Quando ela entrou no elevador, o Sr. Weasley acrescentou:

- É, Potter, você não é _tão _bom assim.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew estava esparramado no sofá comendo um enorme sanduíche assistindo a televisão quando Amus chegou.

A primeira coisa que Amus viu ao entrar na República Whisky de Fogo foi Frank olhando a janela que dava para a rua. Ele notara que o amigo fazia isso todos os dias, mas não tinha idéia do motivo.

- Frank, o que você está olhando? – Disse Amus, se aproximando.

- Nada. – Respondeu ele, secamente.

Amus continuou ali, olhando a janela, parado ao lado de Frank. Em poucos minutos, Ele pode avistar Alice descendo de um ônibus vermelho de dois andares, num ponto bem perto da República Whisky de Fogo. Ela passou na frente da janela – Frank se esquivou um pouco para trás – e logo depois desapareceu de vista dos dois, provavelmente chegando em sua casa.

- Você fica olhando a Alice chegar em casa? – Perguntou Amus.

Frank saiu da janela e se sentou no sofá, perto de Peter. Peter não estava prestando atenção nos amigos, estava absorto na televisão e no sanduíche.

- Ou fica vigiando pra saber se ela volta mais tarde ou se vem acompanhada?

- Não enche o saco, Amus.

- Nossa, tá de mau-humor hoje? – Amus balançou a cabeça. – Eu acho que ficar olhando de longe não te ajuda em nada...

Frank levantou a cabeça e olhou para Amus.

- Vai falar com a Alice, Frank.

- Ela vira a cara quando me vê na faculdade, imagina se eu aparecer na porta da casa dela?

- Talvez ela vire a cara porque você não vai atrás dela. Se eu fosse você eu tentaria.

- A Alice está bem sem mim. Eu reparei que ela está mais bonita, e não parece triste.

- Eu acho que ela sabe disfarçar muito bem.

Frank revirou os olhos. Em seus vinte anos de vida nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Alice o atraía ainda mais depois que haviam brigado.

Depois de um tempo, Bill apareceu na sala e falou, ajeitando os óculos:

- Hoje o jantar é pizza? – Perguntou ele.

- Deixa que _eu_ peço! – Peter se adiantou eufórico.

Quando Peter saiu da sala, o garoto acrescentou:

- Sabia que ele iria se oferecer para telefonar. Quando é assim, ele sempre paga. – Disse Bill rindo.

Amus e Frank riram também.

- Hoje eu vou assistir o ensaio da Lorens, volto mais tarde. – Disse Bill.

- Você e ela estão firmes assim?

- Se depender de mim, sim. – Disse Bill, sorrindo.

- Só depende de você, Bill. Sinceramente, você devia sair daquele computador e ir mais atrás. – Disse Amus, e Frank concordou com a cabeça.

- É o que eu estou fazendo. Acho que vou pedí-la em namoro hoje.

Amus e Frank se entreolharam.

- Nossa, quem diria que o Bill iria namorar alguém além do monitor do computador? Ainda mais a Lorens! - Disse Frank, melhorando do mau-humor.

- Eu sei que nós somos bem diferentes, mas eu estou tentando mudar...

- Boa sorte. – Disse Frank. – Espero que você tenha mais sorte do que eu.

Bill se despediu e pegou a chave do seu carro e saiu da República.

- A Lorens é bonita demais pro Bill. – Disse Amus, pensativo.

Frank balançou a cabeça pensativo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser Alice.

- Faz tempo que a gente não organiza as nossas festinhas de Whisky e Fogo, né? – Continuou Amus em seus devaneios.

- Faz mais de um mês. Desde o meu aniversário.

- Vamos marcar uma pra esse final de semana?

Frank sorriu.

- Fechado.

- Porque você não vai lá convidar a Alice? – Sugeriu Amus, dando uma cotovelada em Frank.

Frank analisou a proposta por alguns instantes, e finalmente respondeu:

- Não é má idéia...

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, James, Sirius e Remus jogavam poker após o jantar em seu quarto, Remus ganhando como sempre. Ele realmente tinha o dom de ler os olhos das pessoas, o que lhe dava considerável vantagem.

Quando os três haviam acabado de terminar uma partida vencida por Remus, alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra! – Gritou Sirius.

A cabeça ruiva de Lily apareceu na porta entreaberta.

- Entra, Lily! – Chamou Remus.

James observou Lily entrar timidamente. Ela falou:

- Remus, a Helena está lá embaixo, disse que precisa falar com você.

- Precisa agora? – Perguntou James, contrariado.

Lily o ignorou, como andava fazendo, e permaneceu olhando para Remus.

- A gente está no meio de uma aposta, ela tinha que vir bem agora? – Disse Sirius, suspirando pesaroso.

- Ela está bem? Digo... ela não apareceu chorando, ou coisa do tipo? – Perguntou Remus, preocupado.

- Remus, não sei o que ela tem pra te falar... mas acho que nunca vi a Helena tão animada.

Remus sorriu, curioso. Ele levantou-se da cama dele, onde estavam jogando, e Lily acrescentou:

- Não sei o que vocês têm feito nesses encontros de psicologia, mas eu tenho certeza que tem feito muito bem pra Helena.

- Você é amiga dela, Lily, tem notado diferença?

- Gradualmente. Agora vai logo! Ela está te esperando.

Remus saiu do quarto sem hesitar. Lily olhou a sua volta e acrescentou:

- Que bagunça horrível que está esse lugar. – Seus olhos verdes passavam por todos os cantos do quarto. – Amanhã farei uma nova visita aqui, e acho bom vocês se preocuparem mais com a limpeza desse quarto, antes que eu mesma venha limpa-lo.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam e Sirius se adiantou, sorrindo sedutoramente:

- Não se preocupe, Lily... – Sua voz era gentil demais para ser verdadeira. - pode voltar a fazer o que você estava fazendo, que eu e o James vamos arrumar tudo.

- Eu não vou arrumar nada só porque a _Evans_ quer. – James falou, enquanto embaralhava as cartas distraidamente.

- Sirius, vou confiar na _sua_ palavra. – Disse Lily, claramente ignorando James, que revirou os olhos.

Lily andou até a porta, e quando encostou na maçaneta, James falou:

- Quer sair comigo, Evans?

Sirius olhou espantado para o amigo, absolutamente sem entender nada. Lily, que até então estava obtendo muito sucesso em ignorá-lo, não pôde resistir ao impulso de virar para o garoto, os olhos em chamas.

- O que foi que você disse? – Disse ela lentamente, segurando sua raiva.

Era a vez de James ignorar Lily. Ele continuou embaralhando as cartas, e não a encarava.

- Potter, estou te fazendo uma pergunta.

Sirius observava tudo e notou que tinha alguma coisa que ele ainda não estava sabendo.

- Eu te fiz uma primeiro, Evans. – James levantou a cabeça lentamente e encarou uma ruiva o fuzilando com o olhar.

Lily respirou fundo e falou, ainda se contendo ao máximo.

- Quer mesmo saber a minha resposta? – James abriu um enorme sorriso, e Lily cerrou os punhos. – Minha resposta é simples e clara: NÃO ME ENCHA O SACO, POTTER!

Lily saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si. Sirius se virou novamente para James, com uma expressão interrogativa. James começou a rir e a gargalhar e Sirius também começou a rir dele.

- James, como você consegue?

James não conseguia parar de rir, largou as cartas ao lado e se deitou na cama, segurando a barriga, como se esta doesse de tanto rir. Depois que recuperara o fôlego, ele se sentou novamente e falou, num tom muito convencido:

- Uma coisa eu te digo, Sirius: ninguém é capaz de ignorar James Potter.

- Ah, James, vai pro inferno! – Sirius tacou um travesseiro no amigo.

* * *

Helena estava com os cabelos vermelho-sangue bem penteados, sem os habituais óculos e exalava um ar mais positivo do que normalmente. Ela falava com uma voz mais leve, parecendo aliviada, e Remus notou bem isso enquanto ela lhe contava o que havia acontecido.

- Estou feliz que o meu irmão tenha voltado a morar com a minha mãe. Fazia quatro anos que eu não falava com ele, graças a você eu tive coragem de ligar pra ele e contar tudo o que aconteceu depois que ele deixou a nossa casa... Muito obrigada, Remus! – Ela o abraçou e continuou. – Mesmo com o meu pai ainda importunando minha mãe, acho que com o meu irmão lá de novo as coisas vão melhorar tanto!

- Pode ter certeza que vai ser bem melhor a partir de agora. Sua mãe morava sozinha, agora com o seu irmão de volta, além dela poder ter uma companhia, ele pode ajudar bastante nas despesas.

Helena sorriu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Verdade... meu salário não cobria todas as despesas dela, e nem as dívidas do meu pai.

- Não comece a chorar, Lena.

- Não estou triste... – Ela rapidamente secou uma lágrima que estava escorrendo. – Estou chorando de alegria, Remus! Seus conselhos me ajudaram muito!

Remus sorriu.

- Queria ser útil pra você, assim como você foi pra mim. – Continuou ela, sorrindo.

- Essa experiência que tivemos juntos, além de nos aproximar, me fez aprender muito... você foi a minha primeira "paciente" particular.

- Espero não ter enchido o saco...

- Admito que você chora muito, mas sei que isso era uma fase.

Helena arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu espero nunca mais ficar daquele jeito. Quanto ao trauma do álcool, eu ainda tenho que superar... ainda posso contar com você?

- Claro que pode.

Helena deu um sorriso tímido. Remus e ela ficaram se olhando durante um tempo, e sem mais o que dizer, Helena disse:

- Bom, já vou voltar pra casa... só vim aqui te contar, mesmo. Tenho que estudar cálculo também, tenho prova essa semana.

- Eu te levo até a porta.

Os dois caminharam até a porta. Remus a abriu.

- Obrigada mesmo, Remus. Você me ajudou muito, nunca vou me esquecer.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Não me veja como um psicólogo. Me veja como um amigo.

- _Amigo_?

Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Ele era tímido, mas não era bobo a ponto de não entender a indireta.

- Remus... você me conhece há pouco tempo, mas me conhece muito bem pra já ter notado que você tem uma grande influência sobre mim.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, corando.

- Mas é uma influência em todos os sentidos. – Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e se aproximou dela. Se aproximaram mais ainda. E ele a beijou.

* * *

Remus havia acabado de fechar a porta, e Helena apenas se dirigiu a casa ao lado da República do novo namorado. Não sabia quanto tempo ela havia ficado ali, na porta, beijando-o. Remus não lhe fizera nenhuma declaração romântica, apenas a tratara como ninguém havia feito com ela antes: com muito carinho.

Helena encontrara Frank e Bellatriz sentados na calçada em frente a sua República. Eles conversavam como amigos, mas ela sabia que Frank nem era tão amigo dela, e até estranhou, pensando que no lugar de Bellatriz, deveria estar Alice.

Frank e Helena cursavam Engenharia juntos, ambos no terceiro ano, e sempre se deram bem. Quando o viu, sentiu muita vontade de contar-lhe a novidade sobre Remus.

- Bella, não sabia desse seu lado_... amigável._ – Falou Frank, que estava de costas para Helena.

Bellatriz começou a rir, mas parou assim que avistou Helena se aproximando.

- Oi, Frank. Oi, Bellatriz. – Cumprimentou.

- Oi, Lena! – Disse Frank, sorrindo feliz.

Helena estranhou levemente ver aquele sorriso feliz no rosto do amigo, que ultimamente andava cabisbaixo por causa de Alice.

- Cadê a Alice? – Perguntou Helena, olhando ao redor a fim de ver se ela estava próxima.

- Ela saiu. – Disse Bellatriz, prontamente.

- Pra onde? – Estranhou Helena.

- Eu não sei, quando eu cheguei, ela não estava! – Disse Bellatriz, descriminando-se.

- Bem, então, vou entrar. – Ela avançou alguns passos, depois virou-se para Frank e acrescentou: - Frank, o trabalho de Algoritmos já está feito, eu levo amanhã.

- Beleza!

Helena entrou, ainda sem entender o que via. Frank nunca fora muito com a cara de Bellatriz, e parecia feliz. Será que ele havia se acertado com Alice enquanto ela estivera fora?

Na sala, Helena encontrou Sarah vendo a novela atentamente, que nem desviou sua atenção da cena romântica para cumprimentá-la.

Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, que dividia com Alice e Marlene, esta estava mexendo no computador que ficava numa escrivaninha no quarto.

- Oi, Lene.

Marlene se levantou e cumprimentou a amiga, uma atitude completamente contrária a de Sarah.

- E aí, falou com o Remus? – Perguntou Marlene, interessada.

- Falei! E adivinha?

- O quê? Você encontrou o Sirius por lá?

- Não! Esquece o Sirius, Lene! Eu fiquei com o Remus e a gente 'tá namorando! – Helena abriu um imenso sorriso.

Marlene ficou boquiaberta e a abraçou.

- Nossa, Helena! Parabéns! Você, que é a menos despreocupada com homens, foi a primeira dessa República a começar a namorar!

- É verdade. Estranho, não?

- Estranho nada, sua boba! – Não era a voz de Marlene que dissera isso.

Alice estava ali, parada atrás das amigas, parecia ter acabado de sair do banheiro que ficava no fim do quarto.

- Alice? Você não tinha saído? – Perguntou Helena, agora mais confusa.

- Eu? Claro que não! Quem saiu foi você! – Disse Alice, rindo.

Helena ficou séria por alguns instantes. Marlene e Alice se entreolharam.

- Por que a pergunta? – Perguntou Alice.

- A Bellatriz... disse que você saiu. – Disse Helena, sua voz voltou a soar fracamente como de costume.

- Estranho, eu não saí desde que eu cheguei do trabalho. Ela deve ter me confundido com a Sarah, muita gente confunde a gente de costas, a cor do cabelo é a mesma. – Alice falava tudo muito rápido como sempre. – afinal, nós somos primas, mesmo que não tenhamos nada em comum...

- Alice, - Interrompeu Helena, preocupada. - a Bellatriz está com Frank aqui na frente. Quando eu perguntei de você, ela disse que você tinha saído, por isso eu pensei...

- _O Frank está aí na frente?_ – Foi a vez de Alice interromper.

O peito de Alice se encheu de esperança e ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Numa fração de segundo, ela correu até a janela do quarto juntamente com Marlene – Helena permanecera parada, pensativa - e a abriu. Bellatriz e Frank pareciam estar se despedindo. A rua era escura e Alice não pôde ver nitidamente, mas pôde ouvir Bellatriz falar:

- Até amanhã, Frank!

Depois de segundos, ouviu a porta do andar de baixo abrir e depois fechar.

- Vai falar com ela, Alice. – Foi tudo que Marlene pôde dizer, antes de Alice sair correndo do quarto.

Alice quase tropeçara nas escadas, e quando chegou na sala viu Bellatriz conversando aos cochichos com Sarah, mas como a garota fizera bastante barulho ao descer, as duas pararam de falar assim que Alice chegou no pé da escada.

- Oi, Alice, está procurando alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sarah, com desdém.

- Bellatriz, o Frank... estava aqui? – Alice esperançosa e quase sem fôlego, mal ouvindo a pergunta de Sarah.

Alice sentia um entusiasmo enorme de saber que o garoto estivera a procura dela, isso era o que mais ela esperava de Frank. No fundo, se arrependia de ter acabado com ele daquela forma. Sabia que seu orgulho não permitiria que ela desse o braço a torcer, e finalmente Alice sentiu que tudo voltaria a ficar bem.

Mas Bellatriz levou a mão a boca e sorriu amarelo.

- Querida, ele estava te procurando, mas eu não sabia que você estava aqui! – Disse ela, sua voz sempre fria e arrastada fora substituída por uma voz meiga.

- Como assim? Você veio me chamar?

- Oh! – Murmurou ela teatralmente. – Eu pensei que você tinha saído, não vi seus tênis largados na sala como sempre, nem sua bolsa em cima da mesa...

Alice finalmente pôde notar que Bellatriz estava mentindo e que queria demonstrar isto claramente.

- Bellatriz, por acaso você me chamou? – Alice estava começando a entender coisas e se irritava com a falsa indignação no rosto de Bellatriz.

- Não, eu apenas deduzi que você não estava. – Sua voz voltara a ser fria e arrastada.

Alice olhou desacreditada para Bellatriz, não acreditando que ela havia mentido para Frank, e mentia para ela nesse momento, subestimando sua percepção. Não acreditava que ela fizera tudo isso sem motivo nenhum.

- Bellatriz... por que você não me chamou?

Bellatriz e Sarah soltaram risadinhas.

- Priminha, você ouviu o que a Bella disse. Ela não sabia que você estava aí!

Alice estava boquiaberta.

- Lógico que você sabia! – Sua voz já estava mais alterada. – Você simplesmente não quis me chamar!

- Prove que eu sabia, Alice. – Bellatriz jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás, arrogantemente.

- Você mesma me cumprimentou quando eu cheguei!

- Eu estava jantando com a Sarah quando ele veio. E antes disso, eu ouvi alguém saindo...

- Foi a Helena. – Disse Alice, sentindo um imenso ódio.

Bellatriz suspirou, como se estivesse farta da conversa.

- Alice, querida, fique calma. – Pediu Bellatriz, com a voz meigamente falsa, mas Alice bufou.

- Calma nada! Você mentiu pro Frank e está tentando mentir pra mim também!

- EU? – Bellatriz fez cara de indignada.

- Pára de teatrinho, Bellatriz! Por que é que você não quis me chamar quando o Frank apareceu aqui _me_ procurando?

Bellatriz e Sarah se entreolharam contendo risadinhas, o que deixou Alice furiosa.

- Alice, você é ridícula. – Disse Sarah, balançando a cabeça.

Alice fuzilou a prima com o olhar, e Bellatriz interveio:

- Alice, você pode pensar o que quiser de mim, eu pouco me importo. Se quiser achar que eu estou mentindo o problema é seu! Mas _EU_ não quero saber o que você acha e...

- Vocês realmente acham que eu vou ficar na minha? Bellatriz, eu não sei o que deu em você pra querer evitar que eu fale com o Frank, mesmo sabendo que eu e ele estávamos...

- _Namorando?_ – Completou Bellatriz irônica - Só nos seus sonhos... ele só estava te "pegando".

Alice sentiu seu estômago revirar e também sentiu a raiva lhe subir à cabeça.

- Bellatriz, a sorte que eu tenho é que você tem o ponto de vista totalmente diferente do meu, então tudo o que você me fala não me serve de nada, nem mesmo um elogio. E só pra esclarecer, eu nunca namorei o Frank mesmo, mas a gente estava junto e você sabia disso.

Bellatriz revirou os olhos cansada e Alice continuou falando apressadamente como sempre:

- E sabe também que nós tivemos uma discussão e faz duas semanas que nós não nos falamos, portanto se ele veio me procurar era porque tinha alguma coisa importante pra me dizer. E pare de fazer essa cara de pouco caso, Bellatriz, se comporte como uma mulher de vinte anos!

- Alice, eu não vou agüentar você me passando sermão nem mais um minuto, e nem vou tolerar que você me diga o que fazer, está me entendendo? Pode continuar seu monólogo, eu vou tomar banho!

Após dizer isso, Bellatriz olhou friamente para Alice e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por Sarah que dava algumas risadinhas. Alice ficou paralisada onde estava, seu coração disparado, e com milhares de pensamentos correndo em sua mente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, assim que Lily colocou os olhos em Alice quando a encontrou no corredor de Direito, a amiga a puxou para o canto.

As duas encostaram-se na parede do corredor enquanto as aulas ainda não começavam.

- Lily, ontem aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha.

- O quê?

Alice começou a contar a Lily sobre a visita de Frank que Bellatriz misteriosamente tentou omitir. Como sempre, a garota falava muito rápido e Lily teve pedir para que ela se acalmasse duas vezes.

- A Black agiu daquele jeito? O que ela queria?

- Eu não a encontrei hoje de manhã pra perguntar! Mas convivendo com ela como eu convivo, sei que ela não vai falar. – Disse Alice levemente desanimada.

Lily refletiu por um momento e finalmente disse, cuidadosamente:

- Será que ela... quer ficar com o Frank? Eu digo... Vai que ela acha que você pode atrapalhar...

Alice revirou os olhos.

- A Marlene acha a mesma coisa. E a Helena disse que o Frank não gostava muito da Bellatriz e acha difícil que eles tenham alguma coisa. Não quero nem pensar...

- Calma, Alice... Olha, porque você não vai falar com ele hoje?

- Ah, acho que é melhor não, Lily.

- Alice! – Lily colocou as mãos na cintura – Fala pra ele que a Black se "enganou" e diz pra ele te falar o que ele ia falar ontem! Simples. Assim não parece que você está correndo atrás dele, nem que você não se importa, porque mesmo que você tivesse saído ontem, ele sabe que você ficaria sabendo que ele esteve lá.

Alice passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados e finalmente falou:

- Você tem razão! Provavelmente ele tinha alguma coisa importante pra me falar, e eu quero saber o que é...

- É lógico que ele quer te pedir desculpas!

Alice sorriu.

- Será, Lily? Meu Deus, tomara que seja! A Helena me disse que ele anda triste... acho que ele sente a minha falta.

- Claro que sente, Alice. Aquele dia no Três Vassouras ele só fez aquilo porque gosta de você! Mesmo que ele tenha agido mal.

- Às vezes eu duvido disso. Quando eu achei que ele ia me pedir desculpas ou me pedir em namoro, como ele estava dando a entender que faria, ele ficou _gaguejando_! Senti tanta vontade de matar ele!

Lily e Alice começaram a rir, mas dentro de si, Alice sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

As duas foram atraídas por um grupo de pessoas barulhentas falando bem alto no corredor. Lily virou-se para olhar e avistou James e Sirius conversando com várias garotas risonhas.

- Antes o fã clube era só do Sirius, agora é do James também. – Comentou Alice, observando o grupo.

- Essas garotas devem ter algum tipo de problema. Uma coisa é ser amiga e achar bonito, outra coisa é se humilhar desse jeito pra ficar com esses dois.

Alice riu.

- Lily, talvez elas achem que eles se prenderiam a elas.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Teve uma época que o Sirius levava uma garota por semana lá em casa! E o coitado do Remus tinha que dormir na sala!

- Eu lembro disso, sou sua vizinha, esqueceu? AH! E por falar em Remus, ele está namorando a Helena!

- Ele me contou ontem! – Lily sorriu. – Ele faz bem pra ela na minha opinião. Antes deles começarem com os atendimentos, ela era muito depressiva.

- Isso é porque você não mora com ela. Ela é dramática demais! A Sarah e a Bellatriz não viam a hora de tirar ela de lá, mas nunca conseguiam, eu ficava morrendo de raiva de ver como elas tratavam a Helena.

Nesse momento, o estrondoso sinal soou pela universidade e as duas não demoraram a entrar em sua sala.

* * *

- Frank! – Alice gritou o nome do garoto, atraindo vários olhares.

Frank virou-se lentamente, pois reconhecera de imediato a voz dela. Alice vinha correndo em sua direção.

Os dois estavam em frente a biblioteca, que ficava no mesmo andar de Engenharia.

- Frank, eu preciso falar com você.

Frank tinha o olhar frio, como Alice nunca tinha visto antes. Sentiu pelo olhar dele que ele estava muito bravo com ela.

- Desculpe, Alice, mas eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca.

- Mas é bem rápido! – Disse ela, gesticulando desesperadamente.

Frank assentiu com a cabeça. O coração de Alice estava disparado, e ela estava totalmente desnorteada.

- Bom, Frank... ontem você foi me procurar e...

- O que eu tinha pra falar era bem simples. Pede pra Bella te contar, eu acabei dando o recado pra ela mesmo, já que você tinha saído com os seus amiguinhos de Direito...

Alice sentiu seu queixo cair de espanto. Bellatriz não podia ter mentido tanto desse jeito.

- F-Frank! Me escuta! Pode perguntar pra Lily, eu não...

- Alice, você disse que seria rápida. E quando eu pedi pra você me escutar, você não quis, então eu me sinto bem a vontade pra não ter que ouvir sua desculpa também.

Frank se afastou e entrou na biblioteca sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando Alice completamente perplexa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

- LILY!

Lily estava tão absorta nos estudos, que só pôde ouvir Anita chamando-a do andar de baixo após a quinta vez que ela gritara seu nome.

- O que é? – Lily gritou de volta.

- Desce aqui!

Lily fechou seus livros e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e encontrou quem menos esperava encontrar na sua vida sentado no sofá da sala.

Louis.

- Oi, Lily... – Ele murmurou timidamente.

Milhares de lembranças começaram a passar pela mente da ruiva, e seu coração disparou imediatamente. Ela olhou para o lado, e pôde ver Anita acenar animadamente para ela seguir em frente.

- Desculpa vir sem avisar, eu ando muito ocupado com a festa de Halloween... – Disse ele, gentil.

- Não, tudo bem... – Foi tudo o que ela pôde dizer.

- Eu vou subir, gente! – Disse Anita alegremente, passando por Lily, depois subiu as escadas e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Lily olhava nos olhos azuis de Louis, completamente confusa. Não sabia o que ele fazia ali, mas não conseguia perguntar nada.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui... eu queria conversar com você, Lily.

Lily se aproximou dele, e se sentou no sofá, ao seu lado.

- Pode falar...

Ele sorriu. Fazia meses que ela não via aquele sorriso, não via aquele olhar de admiração nos olhos dele.

- Lily, a Ecklair veio falar comigo essa semana... – Começou ele, olhando nos olhos dela profundamente. – E eu acho que a gente deve ter deixado algumas coisas por resolver.

- O que a Anita queria com você?

- Falar de você. Parece que você anda fechada demais na sua vida... _amorosa_.

Lily sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Não sabia que gostava tanto do sotaque francês do garoto.

- Por que ela foi falar isso pra você? – Perguntou Lily, envergonhada.

- Acho que porque... – Foi a vez de Louis corar. – Desde que a gente se separou você... não quis se envolver com mais ninguém. Eu pensei bastante sobre isso, e talvez nós não tenhamos nos resolvido muito bem antes de ter aquela conversa definitiva.

- Louis, não se preocupe!

Louis suspirou, e colocou uma mecha ruiva de Lily atrás de sua orelha.

- Lily, você merece muito ser feliz com alguém. Infelizmente, nós não demos certo, mas eu sei que você vai encontrar a pessoa certa. Mas se não deu certo com a gente, não quero que você fique achando que outra pessoa te fará sofrer.

Lily estava sem palavras, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, eu quero que você seja sincera comigo – Pediu ele, pegando na mão dela. – Me responda o que foi que eu te fiz que tem te impedido de se envolver com alguém...

- Calma, Louis... você sempre foi muito legal comigo! – Disse Lily, tentando sorrir, pensando rápido. – você não tem culpa, nem nada, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Louis sorriu levemente aliviado.

- A Ecklair realmente me deixou preocupado.

- Você que se preocupa fácil, Louis! – Brincou Lily, o que o fez rir.

- Lily, você não pode falar nada, vive preocupada com horário, com limpeza, com o trabalho, com o dinheiro que você não gasta e só economiza...

- Está me chamando de mão de vaca? – Lily se fingiu de brava.

Louis olhou para o rosto dela. Sentia muita falta dela, mas não queria estragar aquele momento único com seus pensamentos.

- Você não mudou nada nesses seis meses. – ele comentou, pensativo.

- Nem você!

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela. A felicidade que Louis sentira quando Anita lhe contara que Lily nunca mais tinha ficado com ninguém o fez ter uma leve esperança de voltarem.

Enquanto Lily o via se aproximar, refletia se realmente fora capaz de não sentir nada por ele. Ele fora o melhor namorado do mundo para ela: dava-lhe atenção, não era ciumento, era _muito_ bonito, pensava como ela...

Até que um dia, Lily viu um garoto de costas com os mesmos cabelos de Louis (loiros e lisos, jogados pra trás), da mesma altura, com roupas parecidas com as dele, perto de Hogwarts. Quando ela resolveu se aproximar pra ver se era ele, uma garota chegou e começou a beijar o rapaz. Lily sentira o corpo gelar e não conseguira se mexer.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela tentou ligar no celular dele, mas ele não atendia. Ela nunca teve certeza se aquele rapaz era mesmo Louis, mas resolvera terminar o relacionamento, já que ela já sentia dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos por ele. Mas nunca chegou a se arrepender porque quando Lily Evans tomava uma decisão importante, era somente quando tinha absoluta certeza.

O rosto de Louis estava muito próximo ao de Lily agora. Nos olhos dele estava escrito que ele ainda gostava dela como antes. Afinal, qual era o problema dela em ficar com ele, sendo que ela nunca tivera certeza se ele a traíra?

Era o medo de se magoar e magoá-lo, assim como fora da outra vez.

- Louis...

Ele parou de se aproximar momentaneamente, mas ela não completou a frase.

Lily magoou Louis por não amá-lo como ele pensava e como devia, mas a cena que ela presenciara lhe causara choque. Mesmo assim, não tinha certeza se era por isso que resolvera não ficar com mais ninguém. Lily também teve motivos para ficar traumatizada com ele, apesar de nunca ter tido certeza se os motivos eram reais. Mas Louis estava tão próximo dela, as bocas tão próximas...

* * *

_Continua..._

**Perfil do capítulo 9.**

**Nome**: Lily Evans.

**Idade**: 19 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

**Altura**: 1,65 cm.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Mesmo Hogwarts sendo em Londres também, a irmã de Lily (todo mundo sabe) a odeia e Lily resolveu morar fora de casa quando passou na faculdade.

**Curso - ano**: Direito – 2º ano.

**Trabalha como**: assistente da promotoria.

**O que mais gosta de fazer**: Por incrível que pareça, estudar e arrumar bagunças grandes: isso a deixa orgulhosa de si mesma.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ficar sem fazer nada sentada no sofá.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: música clássica, mas quando ela sai com os amigos, ela dança qualquer coisa.

**Comida favorita**: saladas e algumas massas (é vegetariana).

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, Alice e ela fizeram o colegial juntas, e na época que passaram na faculdade, não havia nenhuma República com duas vagas para as duas morarem juntas.

Oi, gente!

Não quis deixar tão claro o "trauma" da Lily, isso vai da interpretação de cada um. Esse cap foi tão difícil de escrever, gente! Ah... mas me digam o que vocês acharam!

Eu resolvi colocar o perfil dos personagens em cada final de cap! Eu acho que isso ajuda um pouco a não esquecer de detalhes importantes né? ) sei lá.

Vamos às reviews!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin**: Obrigada por sempre me incentivar! Aqui está o que pediu! Beijo...

**Mel Black Potter**: O James já virou o 'estúpido' James... e pra virar querido ainda muita coisa vai acontecer! Hahaha, tenha calma e tudo dará certo... beijo!

**Mary M Evans**: É, a Anita estava precisando muito mesmo... O James e a Lily tem que brigar muito ainda pra se entenderem! A resposta está MAIS OU MENOS nesse cap. Não posso falar mais nada que vai perder a graça! beijão e obrigada por tudo!

**JhU Radcliffe**: Sou rápida, mas nem tanto assim... hahaha... Deu pra ver que mulher de sorte é essa Lily? Só tem cara gato e que gostam dela e ela sempre chutando... mas é a vida... (: Alias, qual é o seu maroto favoriiito? (: MISTERIO

**Izaura Miller**: Quer dizer que você não gosta da Marlene? Prefere o Sirius com a Anita?! Hahaha não sei por que tem tanta gente que ama S/M e quando eu crio a Marlene, todo mundo quer o Sirius com a Anita... Então.. você tinha dito pra Alice ficar com outro.. mas eu ando em dúvida... se a JK lesse essa fic ia me matar demais! Obrigada, beijão!

**Lulu Star**: Mas e agora, você entenderia o Frank? Ser como a Lily quando morar numa Republica seria até bom, ainda mais com amigos como o Sirius e o James né!? Hahaha eu tbm já fui como a Lily de não querer ficar com ninguém.. até eu encontrar meu namorado de agora! AH! Fiquei feliz que você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quero passar do personagem James Potter. Obrigada! E respondendo a sua pergunta... eu ainda estou no 3º ano e pretendo morar numa republica sim quando eu passar na faculdade! (que sonho! E eu vi o seu e-mail viu? Você não é burra não!) beijo linda!

**Mel. Bel. Louca**: Aqui está o próximo então.. AH! Você fez um login, que ótimo! Obrigada por ler sempre ok? Beijo...

**Hera3304**: Ah, eu tinha visto você nos favs. Do RE! Realmente, você nunca tinha comentado antes... espero te ver sempre aqui... beijo! (acho que depois desse cap, deve estar com mais pena ainda do Remus, que NAMORA a Helena).

**Moony Felina**: Sirius é maravilhoso, mas é humano né! Hahaha é só pra ele aprender uma liçãozinha... aiaiai, obrigada por tudo! Beijoo.

Antes de finalizar o cap ENORME, quero pedir a todos que assistam o novo vídeo que eu fiz! \o/

(www).(youtube).(com)(/watch?vMPQu8rRehNc)

É o vídeo da República da Alice, espero que gostem!


	10. Decepção na Escuridão

**Capítulo 10 – A decepção na escuridão.**

Lily já podia sentir a respiração ritmada de Louis em seu rosto, mas sua mente parecia uma guerra. Não sabia se devia continuar, se um dia chegara a gostar dele de verdade, se fizera certo em terminar antes, se era melhor não continuar para não dar mais esperanças a ele.

Entre todas as suas confusões naquela fração de segundo, a porta da República se abriu.

A cabeça de Lily virou-se automaticamente pra ver quem havia chegado. Seu coração, que já estava acelerado, ficou mais ainda, e seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho. Era James.

James olhava para o casal com uma mistura de surpresa e diversão. Lily e Louis se afastaram, completamente sem-graças.

- Desculpa aí. – James murmurou.

Lily não tinha palavras. Ela simplesmente odiara ter sido flagrada num momento como aquele, justamente por James Potter, a pessoa que ela menos queria que soubesse sobre sua vida pessoal.

James sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade de ter estragado aquele momento, ainda mais sem querer.

- Lily, eu tenho que ir... a gente... se vê – Gaguejou Louis, indeciso.

Por fim, Louis beijou a testa de Lily e acenou para James antes de sair pela porta que este nem chegara a fechar.

O humor de Lily estava completamente baqueado para que ela pudesse se irritar, reclamar ou brigar com James. A ruiva apenas se largou no sofá, tentando respirar fundo e tentando esconder o rosto de James, que não parara de fitá-la por um minuto.

- Evans... – Começou ele.

A mente de James também fora pega de surpresa. Mas ele estava adorando a situação, fato. Não esperava encontrar Lily quase beijando um cara, ainda mais na sala de sua casa. E vê-la constrangida por ter sido flagrada era o melhor de tudo.

Lily não se virou para olhar James, que se sentou ao seu lado.

Os cabelos ruivos e bem cuidados de Lily escorriam por seus ombros, os olhos verdes estavam muito inquietos, as bochechas estavam muito rosadas. James olhava distraidamente para o rosto da garota, quando falou:

- Evans, eu entendo você.

Lily finalmente olhou para os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele, que continham um brilho que ela nunca havia reparado. O tom de voz dele fora gentil, como se estivesse... Se _desculpando_?

- Eu entendo que você deve estar louca para sair dessa sua seca de seis meses. Foi mal, mesmo.

Se desculpando? Como ela pôde pensar que ele fosse capaz de tal ato de sensibilidade? Lily sentiu seu rosto corar ainda mais. Ela estava prestes a abrir a boca para retorquir, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Desculpa por ter feito você perder essa chance. Parecem tão raras. – Depois, completou com o seu habitual senso de humor: – Será que agora só terá outra daqui seis meses?

James começou a rir sozinho, e Lily se levantou furiosa com o sarcasmo dele, ficando de frente para o mesmo.

- Potter, cada vez mais eu percebo o quanto você é infantil!

- Desculpe, eu não resisti. – Ele continuou rindo.

Lily revirou os olhos, controlando sua raiva.

James particularmente adorava ver Lily o olhando daquele jeito reprovador. Nenhuma garota fora assim com ele antes dela; as outras sempre faziam de tudo para agradá-lo e só diziam coisas que qualquer um gostaria ouvir. Todas, algumas mais, outras menos, sempre sentiam atração física por James. Menos Lily Evans. Ela era a novidade do ano.

- Evans, agora falando sério... – James retomou, parando de rir e colocando-se de pé. – Pra restituir o que eu fiz você perder, você terá outra chance de sair da seca: saindo comigo. O que acha?

Lily soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Nem que fosse a _última_ chance da minha vida, Potter!

James caiu na risada novamente. Amava as respostas de Lily, todas inéditas pra ele.

Lily olhou feio pra ele, e saiu da sala, em direção as escadas, disposta a não se irritar mais.

Definitivamente, James Potter não gostava de levar 'não' como resposta. Por mais que sua personalidade divertida disfarçasse isso com o sarcasmo, ele realmente não gostava.

------

- Não acredito que o James estragou tudo! – Anita exclamou, incrédula.

- Não sei se eu deveria ficar triste ou feliz por isso. – Lily respondeu, se enfiando em sua cama.

- Lily, você é _muito _estranha!

Lily riu. As duas já estavam deitadas em suas camas, conversando sob a luz do abajur.

- Cadê a Lorens, Anita? – Perguntou Lily, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Ela está ensaiando, para variar. A peça dela estréia esse sábado, não se lembra? – Anita afofou o travesseiro. – Voltando ao assunto, Lily, se o Louis sempre foi o que você diz que foi, por que você terminou com ele?

- De novo essa pergunta? – Lily comentou, entediada. – Terminei porque eu não gostava dele do jeito que ele gostava de mim.

- Lily... você realmente é estranha.

- Anita, você realmente precisa aprender a mudar de assunto. E o Sirius?

- O que que tem ele?

- Vocês dois...?

- Nunca mais. Desde aquela terça-feira no começo de setembro. Já faz mais de um mês.

A duas fizeram silêncio, refletindo.

- O Henry fica me ligando, às vezes – Continuou Anita. – Como eu fico aqui a tarde toda, ele liga me chamando pra sair.

- Mas e você?

- Eu não quero mais nada. Só sei de uma coisa... foi um erro passar o meu telefone pra ele.

Lily riu, Anita fechou a cara, admirando o teto do quarto, relaxando em sua cama. Lembrou-se de algo, e sorriu para si mesma no escuro.

- Lily, esqueci de te contar! Amanhã eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego, à tarde.

- Nossa, você nem tinha me contado! Boa sorte!

- Obrigada, vou precisar mesmo.

Lily se remexeu em sua cama e acabou bocejando. Anita continuou falando sobre o cargo que fora oferecido, depois emendou-se nos comentários sobre a Fashion Week, na maravilhosa coleção de inverno de John Galliano. Mas em menos de cinco minutos, Lily já estava dormindo profundamente.

------

O sinal que indicava o fim da _penúltima_ aula soou por toda Hogwarts na manhã de sexta-feira. O professor estava saindo da sala de aula de Direito do segundo ano, calmamente. Assim que ele saiu para o corredor, a sala virou uma baderna, todos os alunos começaram a conversar.

- Não agüentava mais aquele chato falando! – Falou Alice, virando-se para a carteira de Lily, que estava pensativa.

- Alice, você tem que prestar atenção no conteúdo, e não no professor.

Alice deu de ombros e suspirou, aliviada. A última aula da semana começaria em pouco tempo.

- Hoje o James me chamou pra sair! Vamos sair hoje à noite! – Disse uma voz alegre, ao lado de Lily.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Lily virou rapidamente sua cabeça para ver quem havia dito _aquilo_. Era Pamela Winsley, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e pele morena bronzeada, a quem Lily se simpatizava bastante.

- Que James? O James Potter, do terceiro ano? – Perguntou Violet Brown, com quem Pamela estava conversando.

- Ele mesmo! – Respondeu Pamela, sorridente.

Violet, que sentava ao lado de Lily, virou-se para a mesma e disse:

- Lily, você e o James moram juntos, não é?

- S-sim.

Pamela olhou curiosamente para a ruiva.

- É verdade, Lily, tinha até me esquecido disso! Ele é novo da faculdade, mas já conhece mais gente do que eu!

- Conhece mais _mulheres_ do que você, isso que você quis dizer. – Corrigiu Alice.

- Tenho que concordar com você, mas ele é tão lindo que eu não resisti e aceitei sair com ele. – Pamela olhou sonhadoramente para cima.

- Lily, morar com o James e o Sirius deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo. – Violet falou. – Já tive a minha chance com o Sirius ano passado, mas se eu morasse com ele, não largaria do pé.

- O Sirius é legal. – Lily disse, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Legal? Ele é maravilhoso! Você deve ter se acostumado com a presença dele, por isso nem vê mais graça. – Lamentou-se Violet. - Mas se fosse comigo...

Lily tentou sorrir, mas as lembranças da noite anterior não saiam da sua cabeça. Alice também não estava muito feliz desde que Frank a havia tratado daquela maneira, mas Pamela e Violet nem repararam e continuaram discutindo sobre homens.

- Lily, você mora com o James, nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês? – Perguntou Pamela, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

Lily corou imediatamente. Nesse instante, a professora da última aula entrou na sala, e os alunos se acalmaram.

- O Potter? Desculpa, Pam, mas ele é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço.

Pamela ficou boquiaberta.

- O James é legal, a Lily que implica com ele mesmo. – Explicou Alice, o que fez Pamela rir.

- Lily, se eu fosse você, já tinha agarrado faz tempo! – Comentou Pamela, que soltava gritinhos estridentes e agudos durante a risada.

Violet deu uma cotovelada da amiga, que voltou ao normal.

- Eu e o Potter trabalhamos e moramos juntos. – Explicou Lily, paciente. – E o dia inteiro, ele me irrita. O pior é que consegue me tirar do sério de verdade!

- O James nunca é chato com nenhuma garota, Lily. – Disse Violet, olhando-a torto.

- Tanto que ele nem vai à festa de hoje, só pra me levar pra sair! – Disse Pamela.

Lily revirou os olhos, cansada de ouvir as duas falando de James. Nesse momento, a professora gritou:

- Silêncio!

------

- Você não vai almoçar, Lily? – Perguntou Alice.

As duas já haviam descido as escadarias de Hogwarts após a última aula e andavam sem rumo no jardim da Universidade.

- Estou sem fome.

- Que coincidência, eu também! – Acrescentou Alice, irônica.

As amigas se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, perto do campo de futebol, onde estava cheio de alunos nas arquibancadas.

No campo de futebol estava havendo um jogo, Lily pode avistar dezenas de garotas histéricas berrando: "James! James!" sem parar.

- Você ouviu falar que o James vai usar a camisa 10 do time oficial de Hogwarts no campeonato das Universidades? – Perguntou Alice, distraidamente.

- Grande coisa. Você anda fofoqueira, hein Alice? – Disse Lily divertida.

- Esqueceu que eu moro na mesma casa que a Sarah?

- É verdade... – Concordou Lily, rindo.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, que Alice passou observando a amiga viajar em devaneios, perguntou:

- Lily, você está distraída demais hoje... É por causa de ontem?

- É.

- Você acha que ainda gosta do Louis?

Lily ponderou por um longo momento, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele te procurou hoje?

- Não, e espero que não procure. Espero que ele não esteja cheio de esperanças, Alice, porque quando eu terminei com ele, eu já tinha certeza que não sentia mais _nada_.

- Eu sei, mas esse negócio de ex mexe com a gente.

Alice abaixou a cabeça, evitando se torturar com expectativas frustradas e arrependimentos.

- Hoje tem festa na Whisky de Fogo. Você vai? – Lily perguntou, fazendo Alice arregalar os olhos.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Eu não estava sabendo!

- Como não, Alice? Você mora na mesma casa da Adams!

De repente, tudo fez sentindo para Alice. Ela havia notado que Sarah e Bellatriz estavam sempre aos cochichos quando ela estava por perto. Sentiu-se completamente estúpida por estar se lamentando por Frank, enquanto ele nem a convidara para a festa, e provavelmente pediu para nenhum dos colegas convidá-la também.

- Não acredito, Lily. Ninguém nem me falou... – Sussurrou Alice, meio perdida.

- Eu achei que você estava sabendo. – Lily colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da amiga, um pouco sem-graça.

- É lógico que se o Frank me chamasse somente por consideração, eu não iria de qualquer forma, mas só o fato de não ter me convidado me fez me sentir tão... _Insignificante_.

- Alice, você devia sentir o contrário! – Lily tentava animá-la. – Se ele chamou todo mundo, _menos_ você, é porque ele está fazendo questão de te ignorar. Ele não faria isso se não quisesse chamar sua atenção.

Alice permaneceu calada. O sentimento que ela tinha por Frank crescia a cada dia, mas suas dúvidas também. Bellatriz e Frank andavam juntos freqüentemente desde o dia da discussão delas. Alice sempre os observava de longe, levemente enciumada.

As duas não conversaram mais, ficaram apenas encostadas na árvore, distraídas e absortas em pensamentos. O jogo acabara, mas Lily nem notou, mesmo com todo o alvoroço de alunos saindo das arquibancadas.

Avistou James saindo do campo, sem camisa, cercado de garotas. O moreno estava com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal, sem os óculos e parecia orgulhoso de ter vencido o jogo. As garotas que estava ao seu lado falavam todas ao mesmo tempo, e gritavam histéricas.

- James, aquele gol de bicicleta foi para mim? – Perguntou uma delas tão alto que até Lily e Alice puderam ouvir.

- Foi para todas vocês. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Um coro de "Oohhs" ecoou espontaneamente das garotas. Lily revirou os olhos. Odiava aquele tipo de homem que não possuía modéstia alguma e ainda por cima conseguia ficar com todas.

- O James deve estar adorando esse momento. – Sussurrou Alice para Lily.

- O Potter é um idiota.

Lily fechou a cara, ainda observando James e as garotas se afastarem.

- Alice, eu tenho que ir trabalhar... – Começou Lily, se levantando. – Hoje a noite eu vou à sua República e a gente pode fazer alguma coisa por lá.

- Você não vai à festa?

- Claro que não! – Lily sorriu. – Vou ficar com você.

Alice se levantou e abraçou a amiga. Lily se despediu e se encaminhou para os portões da faculdade. Quando estava atravessando o portão, ouviu uma voz muito conhecida a chamar:

- EVANS!

Lily continuou andando. Será que não haveria um dia que ele não fosse encher o saco dela?

James, já usando uma roupa normal, sorria cinicamente. Ele sabia que ela odiava quando ele andava ao lado dela no percurso até o Fórum St. Mungus.

- E aí, viu o meu jogo? – Perguntou ele.

- Não gosto de assistir a seções de exibicionismo, Potter. – Respondeu ela, andando apressadamente.

- Que pena, você perdeu muita coisa.

Lily olhou feio para ele, evitando responder. Continuou o seu caminho para o trabalho, sendo seguida por um James sorridente.

- E aí, Evans, falou o com seu namoradinho francês? – Perguntou James, sarcástico.

Lily parou de andar e olhou interrogativamente para ele.

- Como você sabe que o Louis é francês?

James riu divertido, e Lily franziu o cenho, irritada.

- Eu percebi pelo sotaque dele. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra sacar isso.

Lily revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, James a acompanhando facilmente, embora ela andasse o mais rápido que pudesse.

- E então, Evans, não vai me responder?

- Não te interessa, Potter. Permaneça curioso. – Retorquiu.

- Evans, não adianta andar rápido assim. Eu _sempre_ vou alcançar você!

Lily respirou fundo e continuou fazendo o habitual caminho até o Fórum, ainda andando o mais rápido que podia. Não conseguia ignorar a presença dele. Não sabia o porquê que a irritava tanto.

- Pára de me perseguir, Potter!

- Não estou te perseguindo. Eu trabalho no mesmo lugar que você, o caminho é o mesmo.

Lily urrou de raiva e ele riu mais uma vez. Ela realmente não gostava dele, e era a única. Isso chamava atenção de James, por mais que fosse somente no seu profundo subconsciente.

------

- Alice, eu te juro que eu não sabia que o Frank não tinha chamado você – Marlene repetiu pela quinta vez.

- Não se preocupe, Lene. A Lily vem aqui daqui a pouco, a gente vai fazer alguma coisa. – Respondeu Alice, desanimada.

Marlene baixou o olhar. Estavam no quarto delas, Marlene já estava pronta para sair. Helena estava se olhando no espelho sonhadoramente e não participava da conversa.

- Não acho justo ir e deixar você aqui. – Marlene falou.

- Não, Lene! Você já está toda arrumada! A Lily já disse que vem, eu não vou ficar chateada!

Marlene sorriu.

- Você jura?

- Juro.

- Vamos, Lene, o Remus deve estar me esperando! – Helena já estava abrindo a porta.

Marlene se levantou do lado de Alice, enquanto Helena se despedia da mesma.

- Eu vigio o Frank pra você. – Falou Marlene, dando uma piscadinha.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Que se dane o Frank! Vigie o Sirius, esse aí tá precisando.

Marlene riu e concordou com a cabeça. Minutos depois, Alice já estava sozinha no quarto. Resolveu descer e esperar Lily na sala. Ainda na sala, Bellatriz e Sarah estavam conversando, animadas.

Alice não suportava ficar no mesmo lugar em que as duas estavam, mas não deu tempo nem de Alice voltar para o andar superior, Bellatriz já começou:

- Hey, Alice! Você não vai à festa hoje?

Alice não respondeu. Sarah e Bellatriz soltaram risadinhas.

- Não fica triste porque você não foi convidada, priminha. – Sarah falou, com uma voz falsamente meiga.

- Não se preocupe, _priminha_, que eu vou sair também. – Mentiu Alice.

- Vai sair? – Os olhos de Bellatriz brilharam.

- Sim, eu vou sair. Sabe com quem, Bellatriz? Com os meus amigos de Direito, só que dessa vez, de verdade.

Bellatriz perdeu a pose por alguns segundos. Depois, respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos brilhantes para trás.

- Se divirta.

Bellatriz e Sarah saíram da República, e Alice se jogou no sofá.

------

Pela vigésima vez da noite, a campainha da República Whisky de Fogo tocara. A casa já estava cheia de jovens, todos conhecidos entre si.

Frank levantou levemente mal-humorado do sofá, passou por várias pessoas e abriu a porta. Bellatriz e Sarah sorriam, encantadoramente.

- Oi, Frank! – Bellatriz o cumprimentou, sorrindo – algo muito difícil de acontecer.

- Oi, Bella.

Frank cumprimentou as duas. De longe, Marlene observava a cena ao lado de Lorens e Anita.

- A Bellatriz virou outra pessoa, não é?! – Comentou Anita.

- Se eu fosse a Alice, já teria socado a cara dela. Olha como ela está toda oferecida pra cima do Frank! – Exclamou Lorens, olhando para Bellatriz e Frank conversando.

Anita e Marlene riram.

- A Alice não se sente no direito de fazer nada. – Explicou Marlene. – No dia do Três Vassouras, foi ela quem terminou com ele, e agora ele tem o direito de não querer mais falar com ela.

- Isso faz sentido, mas ela tem que lutar pelo o que ela quer.

- Oi, meninas!

Sirius e Amus se aproximavam do trio.

- A Lily não vem? – Perguntou Amus, às garotas.

- Não. – Respondeu Anita. – Ela ficou com a Alice.

- Por que elas não vêm?

Anita soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Vocês nem convidaram a Alice, é claro que elas não vêm!

Amus fez cara de interrogação.

- Claro que convidamos a Alice. O fato dela não estar mais com o Frank, não significa que ela não possa vir nas festas. – Ele explicou, ainda sem entender.

As três se entreolharam, entendendo tudo.

- Quem disse que a Alice não foi convidada? – Perguntou Sirius. – Ninguém precisa ser convidado pra vir aqui!

- Bem, a Alice nem tinha ficado sabendo da festa até hoje de manhã. Ninguém foi falar com ela. – Disse Marlene.

- O Frank foi chamá-la esses dias. – Contou Amus. – Mas como ela não estava, ele deixou o recado com a Bellatriz.

Mais uma vez, as três garotas trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Eu vou bater naquela filha da p...

- Lorens! – Anita deu um cutucão na amiga. Maravilha, agora os dois garotos perceberiam o que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius.

Lorens respirou fundo para controlar-se, e explicou:

- A Bellatriz não deu recado nenhum pra Alice, e mentiu pro Frank dizendo que ela não estava naquele dia que ele foi convidá-la. _Só isso_.

Os dois garotos fizeram a mesma expressão de desentendidos.

- Por que a Bellatriz faria isso? – Perguntou Amus.

Sirius soltou uma risadinha, e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Amus, você não conhece a minha prima. Ninguém sabe o que se passa pela cabeça dela.

- Ela está doida pra se esfregar no Frank, isso é óbvio, Sirius! – Anita falou, como se tudo estivesse muito claro.

- Você acha? – Perguntou Marlene, inocentemente. – Será que ela não quer só _chatear_ a Alice?

- Não seja ingênua, Lene. – Sirius lhe respondeu, sorrindo, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Anita não gostou nem um pouco da cena, e também detestou ver o rosto da amiga corando com o toque de Sirius.

- É só olhar para os dois pra ver o quê a Bellatriz quer – Continuou Lorens, apontando disfarçadamente para Bellatriz e Frank conversando.

Frank tinha um copo de whisky numa das mãos e com a outra, afagava os cabelos lisos de Bellatriz, enquanto conversavam bem próximos. Ela acariciava o queixo dele com o dedo indicador.

- Por mais que a Bellatriz tenha feito isso que vocês disseram que ela fez, o Frank tem todo o direito de partir pra outra. – Falou Amus, também olhando a cena. – Foi a própria Alice que terminou com ele.

Anita olhou incrédula pra ele.

- Os homens são todos iguais, mesmo.

- Toda mulher diz isso. – Disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Mas vocês são todos iguais! – Afirmou Anita, convicta. – Partem pra outra assim que têm a primeira oportunidade.

Sirius sorriu sedutoramente, e Marlene interrompeu:

- O Sirius quis dizer que toda mulher diz isso, mas mesmo assim continuam indo atrás dos homens.

- Exatamente, Marlene. – Falou Sirius, olhando-a com mais interesse.

Anita revirou os olhos e resolveu inventar alguma desculpa para sair daquela rodinha. Gostava muito de Sirius e muito de Marlene, mas preferia vê-los separados.

Minutos mais tarde, abrindo a porta para sair do mesmo banheiro que flagrou Sirius e Marlene juntos da outra vez, olhou atentamente para ver se avistava algo parecido novamente. Vai saber. Mas o corredor estava deserto, ocupado apenas pela música que vinha da sala.

- E aí, vai um copo de Whisky de Fogo? – Sussurrou alguém em seu ouvido.

Ela se virou e se deparou com um rosto muito familiar. Martin, o garoto que queria levá-la bêbada para a casa dele na festa passada.

- Não, obrigada. – Disse ela, secamente, fingindo não reconhecê-lo.

Ele sorriu, e ela o olhou melhor. Ele era alto demais e muito desengonçado, narigudo e tinha a boca torta; Anita não conseguia entender como pôde ter ficado com ele, mesmo bêbada.

- Anita, não foi assim que você me tratou da outra vez.

- Poxa... – Disse ela, demonstrando-se completamente desinteressada. – Que pena pra você, hein?

- A gente nem se despediu direito da última vez. – Martin continuou, mirando a boca de Anita, que deu um passo para trás.

- Eu estou com pressa, tenho que ir.

- Calma, Anita. Eu queria falar com você. – Martin segurou o braço de Anita.

A loira bufou de raiva, e tentou sair, mas ele continuou segurando-a. Foi a partir daí que ela sentiu-se levemente amedrontada. No fim do corredor, Anita pôde ver duas silhuetas virem na direção em que ela estava. Pelo menos isso.

- Primeiro, eu adorei o seu cabelo desse jeito. – Martin retomou, sorrindo com a vantagem que tinha sobre ela. – Segundo, você me deve uma visita. Ou não se lembra?

- Não, não me lembro. Agora, me solta, Martin.

- Agora você sabe o meu nome? – Ele riu, sadicamente. – Prefiro você alterada, sinceramente.

- Claro que prefere. Eu fico muito estúpida quando eu bebo. Agora, me solta.

Ele sorriu e tentou beijá-la, mas ela empurrou o rosto dele. Martin não pareceu gostar nada de ser empurrado, e, ainda segurando um braço de Anita, a conduziu contra a parede.

- Calma, Anita. Não quero machucar você, não me olhe desse jeito. – Disse, se aproximando calmamente. Ela pôde sentir o hálito de bebida vindo dele.

- Então me solta! – Gritou ela, mas sua voz foi abafada pela música que tocava na casa toda.

Pelo canto do olho, Anita notou que a silhueta pertencia a Sirius e Marlene, os dois encostados na parede aos beijos. Sem alternativa, tomada pelo nojo de sentir as mãos de Martin em seus braços, decidiu que teria que atrapalhar novamente o casal, e, por ironia, no mesmo corredor.

- ME SOLTA! – Berrou o mais alto que pôde, sabendo que estava sendo dramática, mas somente para atrair a atenção de Sirius e Marlene.

Sirius estava ouvindo um casal brigando próximo a ele. Não queria se incomodar com isso, pois estava ocupado demais com Marlene. Até que reconheceu a voz de Anita. Ele parou de beijar Marlene no mesmo segundo e correu até a voz dela.

O corredor estava um tanto escuro, mas Sirius reconheceu imediatamente Martin, e o empurrou para longe da loira.

- De novo você? – Perguntou Martin rindo, cambaleante. – Nunca dou sorte.

- Sai daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara. – Sirius respondeu, áspero.

- Calma, cara, eu só estava conversando com ela.

Marlene chegou onde todos estavam, enquanto Martin saiu correndo medrosamente para o fim do corredor, onde ficava a sala, que estava lotada de pessoas.

- Você está bem, Anita? – Perguntou Sirius.

Anita permanecia encostada na parede, com os grandes olhos arregalados. Poderia ter se livrado de Martin sem precisar atrapalhar Sirius e Marlene? Berrando daquele jeito, ficou parecendo que estava sendo agarrada a força.

- E-estou.

A loira abraçou Sirius, e ele e afagou os cabelos dela, carinhosamente. Anita aproveitava ao máximo o único tempo em que Sirius estava sendo somente dela. Marlene observava a cena apreensiva, mas não os deixou.

------

Lily e Alice conversavam animadamente sobre os tempos de colegial, riam e se perdiam em lembranças saudosas, deitadas na cama da própria Alice.

- Lily, lembra daquele Sean Dearow que aprontava várias? – Perguntou Alice, entre risos.

- Lembro, ele era muito engraçado! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo todo mundo!

- É verdade. Sinto saudades do colegial, apesar de eu quase repetir de ano sempre.

- Você é meio relaxada até hoje, Alice! Sinto saudade do colegial por ser fácil de passar de ano.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Lily, você só tira dez! Tanto antes, quanto agora, pra você é sempre fácil passar de ano.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Fácil, porque eu estudo.

As duas fizeram silêncio repentinamente, ouvindo barulhos no andar de baixo.

- Será que as meninas já voltaram? – Perguntou Alice, consultando o relógio de pulso – São só duas da manhã, será que já acabou a festa?

- Não sei, mas é melhor eu já ir pra minha casa. – Falou Lily, já se levantando. – Amanhã eu quero acordar bem cedo.

- Você é um relógio ambulante, Lily. – Começou Alice. - Sempre acorda exatamente no mesmo horário, toma banho no mesmo horário, chega e volta do trabalho no _mesmo_ horário... uma máquina em pessoa.

Lily revirou os olhos e andou até a porta.

- Eu só tento manter minha vida o mais organizada possível.

Alice foi até a porta junto com a amiga e a abriu.

- Eu desço com você até lá embaixo. – Disse Alice, saindo para o corredor.

Enquanto as duas desciam as escadas, ouviam barulhos de conversas vindas da sala, que estava completamente escura e apagada.

Milésimos de segundos antes de Alice acender a luz no interruptor, Lily segurou a mão dela e murmurou no ouvido da amiga:

- É a voz da Black.

Alice arregalou os olhos na escuridão e prestou atenção.

- A Alice saiu, querido, fica tranqüilo... – A voz de Bellatriz soava sensual e ofegante.

- Mas aqui é a casa dela. – Era a voz de Frank, também muito ofegante.

Alice congelara no chão, não conseguia mover nenhum músculo, nem conseguia pensar. Lily também sentia-se pasma, mas decidiu esperar que a amiga tomasse a atitude que achasse melhor.

- É a casa dela, mas... – Barulho de um selinho – é a minha também.

- Bella, eu acho que–

Mas provavelmente Bellatriz não dera tempo para Frank completar a frase. Lily e Alice ouviam alguns ruídos de beijos e do sofá rangendo. Alice sentia os olhos cheios de lágrimas, uma raiva incomum subir por suas veias até a cabeça.

Lily não estava mais suportando a situação desconfortável, e preferiu interromper antes que não tivesse mais volta. Acendendo a luz.

_**------**_

**N/A: **Gente, eu sei que eu judiei muito da Alice agora. Mas é a vida! O próximo capítulo vem cheio de novidades, juro pra vocês. E as reviews, em seus e-mails!

**Perfil do Capítulo 10.**

**Nome**: Alice Flynn.

**Idade**: 19 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos escuros, cacheados.

**Altura**: 1,63.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque Alice não tem pai (falecido), e ela resolveu morar em uma República para não dar mais despesas à mãe.

**Curso - ano**: Direito – 2º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiária de Direito numa empresa perto do centro de Londres.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Ouvir música, falar, falar e falar.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ficar em silêncio e de estudar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Gosta de rock britânico.

**Comida favorita**: pizza.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, Lily e ela fizeram o colegial juntas. E também conhecia Sarah, que é sua prima, então elas se conhecem desde pequenas.


	11. O Grande Teatro da Vida

**Capítulo 11 – O grande Teatro da vida.**

O rosto de Lily corou absurdamente quando a luz se acendeu. Frank estava deitado no sofá, sem camisa – esta estava jogada no chão - , mas felizmente ainda de calças. Bellatriz estava em cima dele, apenas usando calcinha e sutiã de rendinha vermelho, numa pose completamente indecente.

Assim que a luz se acendeu, Bellatriz se levantou de cima do garoto, e ficou de pé, tentando esconder o peito com os braços. Frank ficou com os olhos arregalados, sentindo-se completamente desconcertado, se ajeitou e sentou no sofá, mirando Alice estupefado.

Alice estava com as mãos na boca, os olhos marejados passeavam de um para o outro, depois para as roupas jogadas no chão.

- O que vocês duas fazem aqui? – Perguntou Bellatriz, enfurecida.

Lily notou que Alice não estava em condições de falar, parecia desacreditada demais para pronunciar palavra alguma; mas ela falou:

- Eu _moro_ aqui, Bellatriz. – A voz de Alice estava totalmente trêmula.

- Você disse que ia sair, Alice! – Exaltou-se Bellatriz.

Alice se aproximou do casal. Frank não a encarava mais nos olhos. Ele olhava para o chão, completamente sem reação.

- Frank. – Chamou Alice, já sentindo a primeira lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ele levantou a cabeça.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes. Alice conhecia cada olhar de Frank, podia ver que ele estava arrependido, mas ainda sim, orgulhoso. Ela também notou que ele estava bem alcoolizado.

- Frank, você teria coragem? – Falou Alice, com sua voz trêmula.

- Alice, você sabe que...

- Ah, sai da minha casa, Frank! – Gritou Alice, descontrolada.

Bellatriz não interveio, como ela faria normalmente, mas não sabia exatamente por quê.

Frank levantou-se do sofá cambaleando, respirando fundo, sabendo que nunca mais teria chances de se acertar com Alice. Provavelmente, nem como amigos. Ele se colocou no lugar dela e sentiu-se a pessoa mais repugnante existente no mundo. Olhou para os olhos dela e pode ler neles o quanto ela estava decepcionada.

- Você está bêbado, ainda por cima. – Disse Alice friamente, secando as lágrimas.

Frank não tinha como responder. Sentia tudo andando em câmera lenta, sabia que certamente havia bebido além da conta, caso contrário, não se encontraria naquela situação.

Enquanto Alice falava com Frank, Bellatriz vestia-se novamente. Frank andou até a porta com certa dificuldade de permanecer em linha reta. Ele a abriu, olhou para Alice com um olhar triste e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Obrigada por estragar a minha noite. – Disse Bellatriz irônica, olhando severamente para Alice.

Alice sentiu o estômago revirar de raiva, e controlou seus impulsos de bater na garota.

- Você não tem o direito de falar comigo! – Explodiu Alice. – Quem estragou tudo foi você! Você, com suas mentiras!

- Você que o dispensou. – Falou Bellatriz com ar superior.

- E DAÍ? VOCÊ NÃO TINHA QUE SE METER NISSO! NÃO TINHA QUE INVENTAR NADA PRA ELE!

- Calma, Alice! – Disse Lily, tocando o braço da amiga.

- Isso se chama dor de cotovelo, Alice. Se acostume. – Respondeu Bellatriz arrogantemente, indo na direção das escadas.

- CHAME DO QUE VOCÊ QUISER! – Continuou Alice, berrando. – MAS JÁ QUE QUER TANTO ASSIM O FRANK, FIQUE COM ELE E SEJA FELIZ! E SAIBA QUE VOCÊS SE MERECEM, OS DOIS NÃO PRESTAM!

Bellatriz a ignorou completamente, e desapareceu escada acima.

Lily observou Alice ofegante e completamente desolada. A ruiva abraçou a amiga, sentindo-se triste por ela. A própria Lily evitou ao máximo de se meter na discussão, mesmo sentindo vontade de falar mais algumas verdades para Frank e Bellatriz.

Alice chorou durante vários minutos no ombro de Lily, que acariciava a cabeça da amiga, procurando em sua mente alguma coisa realmente boa pra dizer.

- Alice...

- Lily... como eu odeio os dois! – Exclamou a garota os soluços.

- Você não quer passar a noite lá na minha casa? Assim você não precisa encontrar a Black amanhã.

Alice olhou para o chão, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Acho que vou aceitar... Nunca mais quero ver aquela...

- Vamos, Alice. – Disse Lily, interrompendo a amiga.

As duas saíram da República e apenas andaram alguns passos, já chegando à República de Lily.

Lily abriu a porta e percebeu que não havia ninguém ali, provavelmente todos estavam na Whisky de Fogo ainda.

Alice não falou mais nenhuma palavra durante o resto da noite, assim que se vestiu com um pijama que Lily lhe emprestara, ela deitou-se no colchão reserva que Lily arrumara simetricamente e ficou lá sem se mexer. A ruiva evitou falar com Alice, que não parecia a fim de conversar. No meio da noite, Lily acordara repentinamente e pode ouvir soluços quase silenciosos. Alice não estava dormindo.

* * *

- Não posso acreditar que a Bellatriz teve coragem... – Falou Anita abismada, após o relato de Lily.

- Fale baixo, Anita! – Repreendeu Lily.

As duas conversavam ao lado da porta fechada, do lado de fora do quarto delas. Anita tinha acabado de acordar, já se passava do meio dia. Ela estava com os olhos levemente inchados e os cabelos bagunçados. Lily tinha despertado cedo, como de costume, e já estava vestida com roupas casuais.

- Se eu fosse a Alice não moraria mais lá. – Disse Anita.

- Ela só foi dormir hoje de manhãzinha. Assim que eu levantei.

- Imagino que ela estivesse sem sono, mesmo. Acho que eu e ela podemos montar um clube de garotas solteiras e rejeitadas.

- Anita!

Anita sorriu levemente. Depois, contou a Lily tudo sobre a festa, sobre Martin e Sirius com Marlene. Foi a vez de Lily ficar pasma.

- De onde é esse tal de Martin?! – Perguntou. – Será que ele vai te perseguir desse jeito sempre?

- O Sirius foi falar com o Amus, e ele disse que esse Martin meio que sempre se convida pra ir às festas. Mas o Amus garantiu que nunca mais vai deixar ele ir.

- Pelo menos isso!

- Hoje a noite tem a estréia do teatro da Lorens, vamos arrastar a Alice com a gente pra ela se distrair.

- Vai ser ótimo pra ela. – Concordou Lily.

Depois disso, Lily desceu para a cozinha, onde sentia um grande chamado para limpá-la.

* * *

- Vocês preferem que eu passe a vigiar o quarto, ou vocês vão arrumar tudo? – Perguntou Lily, com seu jeito severo.

James, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Sirius abriu seu sorriso conquistador e respondeu:

- Deixa com a gente, Lily. Eu admito que o nosso quarto precisa de uma faxina...

- Ótimo. Aproveitem esta tarde para arrumá-lo. – Disse Lily sorrindo satisfatoriamente.

James revirou os olhos, odiando receber ordens dela. Remus confirmou com a cabeça, como se fosse uma criança e Sirius bateu continência.

Os três garotos saíram desanimados da cozinha, enquanto Lily lavava a louça do almoço fervorosamente, sentindo absoluta satisfação em limpar.

- Vocês são bonequinhos da Evans? – Perguntou James, completamente emburrado assim que os garotos entraram no quarto.

- James, olha esse quarto. – Falou Remus.

O quarto estava completamente uma grande desordem. Não havia como circular por ali sem tropeçar em roupas e meias largadas no chão, havia toalhas em cima das camas que estavam desarrumadas; havia objetos, livros didáticos, tênis por todo canto; a mesa de escrivaninha estava coberta de papéis, mochilas e muitas tranqueiras.

- Eu sei que está uma bagunça. – Admitiu James, começando a arrumar sua cama. – Mas em dois dias o quarto vai voltar a ficar assim.

- Eu sei, James. – Disse Sirius, como se fosse tudo óbvio – Por isso, meu caro, empurre as bagunças pra debaixo da cama, e o resto jogue no seu guarda-roupa que a Lily já vai ficar toda felizinha.

- Isso não tem mais funcionado com ela, Sirius. Ela já descobriu o esquema. – Lembrou-lhe Remus.

- E eu não quero... _alegrar_ a Evans. – Disse James.

- Pode ter certeza que você não alegra em nada. – Disse Sirius, pegando algumas meias do chão.

James não sabia por que não tinha gostado de ouvir aquilo tão diretamente.

- Como foi seu encontro com a Pamela Patil ontem? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Foi... legal. – Disse James desanimado.

Sirius parou o que estava fazendo e ficou olhando desentendido pra ele.

- Que foi, Sirius? – Perguntou James entediado.

- Como assim foi "legal"? Só isso?

- Ah, a Pamela é... bonita. E meio fácil demais. – Acrescentou James, pensativo.

- Qual é, James? Você nunca ligou se a mulher fosse fácil! – Disse Sirius rindo. – Claro que quando é _muito_ fácil é até sem-graça, mas você só saiu com a Pamela, vocês não vão se casar!

James continuou imóvel, repetindo mentalmente as palavras de Sirius. Tentou imaginar qual era o motivo pra não ter aproveitado o encontro com Pamela como teria aproveitado antigamente.

- Bom, a Pamela já foi usando uma mini saia, o que deixou bem na cara o que ela queria. – Contou James. – A gente foi no cinema, mas nem vimos o filme.

- Que desperdício de dinheiro... – Comentou Remus, rindo.

- A Pamela que não me deixou ver! – Explicou James. – Eu tinha visto o trailer antes e tinha gostado...

- James, você perdeu a manha ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Sirius, absolutamente inconformado.

James assanhou os cabelos e falou:

- Eu pretendia "começar" de verdade depois do filme, mas a Pamela tem fogo demais e não conseguiu ficar quieta do meu lado.

- Eu sei como é, já peguei a Pam, e pelo que eu lembro ela é bem... espaçosa. – Contou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Então você entende o que eu quis dizer quando eu falei que ela era fácil.

Sirius deu de ombros:

- Nem me lembro desses detalhes, na verdade.

Depois de um tempo, os três permaneceram tentando organizar o quarto, mas Sirius nunca conseguia ficar quieto.

- Ontem eu fiquei com a Marlene.

- E aí? – Perguntou James, caçando um par de meias. – Foi rápido como na festa do Frank?

- Estou progredindo. Mas com ela só beijos e abraços. E eu sei que pra ter alguma coisa a mais com a Lene, só namorando. – Contou Sirius. – E eu não quero namorar tão cedo; e também não vou namorar a Lene só pra _isso_.

- _Isso_ você consegue fácil com garotas tipo a Pamela. – Falou Remus.

- Exatamente. - Concordou Sirius.

- E nem vai precisar assumir compromisso, e essa é a melhor parte. - Concluiu Remus, pensativo.

Os outros dois se viraram para Remus.

- Remus, você está _passando bem_? – Perguntou James sarcástico.

Remus corou levemente.

- Eu só quis dizer que ninguém namoraria uma garota do tipo da Pamela, que já rodou a universidade e é fácil ao extremo.

- Sei, sei. – Riu Sirius. - E a Helena, como estão as coisas?

- A Helena tem traumas com relacionamentos... – Começou Remus.

- Com o quê ela não tem trauma? – Perguntou Sirius rindo. James riu também.

- Ela levou uma vida difícil. – Disse Remus, dobrando algumas roupas cuidadosamente.

- Que traumas ela tem? – Perguntou James, pensando se poderia ser o mesmo de Lily.

- Bem, o ex-namorado dela era safado demais. Do nada ele largou a Lena, pra ficar com uma amiga dela. Mas eu nunca soube o porquê, ela sempre acaba chorando na hora de contar...

- Imagino... – Disse Sirius distraidamente. – Mas isso não impede você de estar tomado pela luxúria.

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – Falou Remus vermelho.

- Olha como ele está tímido, James! – Falou Sirius rindo e atacando o travesseiro que tinha nas mãos em Remus.

Remus segurou o travesseiro no ar (N/a: O Remus é o super-man!) e atacou de volta em Sirius, que levou uma bela travesseirada na cara. Os dois permaneceram brincando como crianças assim por alguns instantes, até James, que antes fazia um grande esforço para fechar a porta do seu guarda-roupa, (onde ele jogara boa parte das coisas dele que havia achado no chão) interrompeu com a pergunta:

- Vocês viram que a Alice dormiu aqui?

- Dormiu? Nem encontrei com ela. – Respondeu Remus, recuperando o fôlego.

- Eu ouvi a Evans falando pra Anita que ela não queria sair do quarto. – Contou James.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Remus pensativo.

- Pode ter a ver com o Frank e a Bellatriz. Vocês viram, eles deram uns belos amassos na festa. – Falou Sirius.

- Mas a Alice e o Frank nunca tiveram nada sério um com o outro. – Disse James – E eu lembro do dia que _ela_ terminou com ele. Deve ser outra coisa.

- James, mulheres sempre gostam de fazer doce. – Disse Sirius.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça. Por fim, a arrumação (N/a: lê-se: a seção de esconder bagunças) foi concluída cerca de meia hora depois. Lily colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto, como ela sempre costumava fazer e acreditou inocentemente quando Sirius lhe jurara não ter colocado nada embaixo da cama.

* * *

Lily entrou em seu quarto, decidida a convencer Alice a ver a peça de teatro de Lorens. Alice estava sentada na cama de Lily, com um livro aberto, mas ela não o lia, apenas passava as páginas lentamente. A morena estava pálida, não tinha saído do quarto durante a tarde toda e falara muito pouco.

- Alice...

Alice levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga. Lily estava muito bonita, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo e ela usava roupas negras.

- Você está ótima, Lily.

- Ah, obrigada. – Lily se sentou ao lado da amiga. – Alice, você imagina que eu estou arrumada assim porque hoje é a estréia da peça da Lorens, né?

- Manda um beijo pra ela. – Respondeu Alice fracamente.

- Alice... eu queria que você fosse com a gente.

Alice abaixou a cabeça.

- Lily, eu não estou muito afim. Ela vai entender, eu sei.

- Sim, ela vai. Mas a questão não é essa. A questão é tirar você daqui, e fazer você se divertir!

- Me divertir? Lily, eu ainda não processei o que aconteceu ontem, me desculpe, mas... não.

Lily suspirou tristemente. Alice encarava o chão fixamente; não sentia vontade de sair mais daquele quarto, mesmo que ele nem fosse dela. Mesmo com Lily, sua melhor amiga, ao seu lado, ela se sentia sozinha. Lily tentava compreender a amiga, mas sabia que seria impossível saber a dor que ela estava sentindo.

- Alice, você vai ficar aqui, se torturando? – Perguntou Lily, mas a amiga permaneceu olhando para o chão. – Essa não é a Alice que eu conheço. A minha amiga Alice não pára de falar um minuto, é engraçada, e nunca se abala com essas coisas. Minha amiga Alice tem uma personalidade tão forte, que consegue morar numa casa com duas cobras e não se contaminar.

Alice sorriu tristemente.

- E a minha amiga Alice, que anda sumida, tem que voltar! E pra isso, ela precisa se distrair! – Continuou Lily.

- Lily, eu não estou animada pra sair. Sua _amiga Alice_ pode voltar logo, é só ela superar essa, ok?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não! – Lily se pôs de pé. – Vamos, Alice! Você sinceramente acha que eu não vou te tirar daí?

Alice cruzou os braços, sabendo que viria sermão adiante. Ela não estava nem um pouco disposta, mesmo não tendo feito nada, Alice sentia-se muito cansada, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. A noite passada surgia nitidamente na sua frente a cada segundo, e sentia uma grande tristeza dominar completamente sua mente. Lily começou:

- Olha, Alice, você não tem motivo nenhum para ficar aqui o resto da noite. Teatro é sempre ótimo, a Lorens é sua amiga e você sabe que o Frank não estará lá. – Ao ouvir o nome de Frank, Alice sentiu o corpo tremer. – Portanto, você devia fazer algo pra você mesma.

Alice olhou suplicante para Lily, pedindo com o olhar para ela não falar de Frank. Lily entendeu imediatamente e sentiu-se um pouco idiota por ter dito _aquele-nome-proibido_.

- Desculpe, Alice... Bom, eu só quero que você fique bem... – Disse Lily, em tom de desculpas. – Eu vou lá para o Teatro Central, não é tão perto assim, então eu não sei que horas eu volto.

Um silêncio estranho se estendeu. Lily consultou o relógio de pulso.

- Lily...

- Tudo bem, Alice, eu entendo! – Falou Lily. – Nem preciso falar para você ficar a vontade, não é? Eu vou indo, se não vou chegar atrasada. O Bill já deve estar aí embaixo, ele vai dar uma carona pra gente...

- LILY! – Repetiu Alice.

Lily se calou, pensando que havia irritado a amiga.

- Eu vou com você.

- O quê? – Perguntou Lily, que não pode conter um sorriso alegre.

- É... eu vou! – Falou Alice, se levantando da cama.

- Que ótimo! Mas rápido, Alice! O tempo está passando e...

- Pára de parecer um relógio, Lily! – Disse Alice, mais animada.

* * *

O Teatro Central era, de fato, muito bonito. As cadeiras eram bem confortáveis, no teto alto do teatro havia um lustre enorme, cheio de cristais, e uma pintura de anjos no céu. Este teto era sustentado por pilastras jônicas, dando ao local uma aparência de um templo grego luxuoso. Lily sempre amou História, e seus olhos passeavam pelo lugar com muito entusiasmo, imaginando quantas peças e óperas já foram apresentadas ali.

O lugar já estava bem cheio.

- Nossas cadeiras são essas. – Falou Bill, apontando para uma fileira próxima do palco.

Todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras constatadas nos ingressos.

- Potter, o que você está fazendo ao meu lado? – Perguntou Lily, assim que James se sentou.

- Evans, pode ter certeza que não é por sua causa.

- Tem tantos ingressos pra vender, você tinha que comprar bem o da cadeira do meu lado? – Perguntou Lily, inconformada.

- Eu comprei esse ingresso pra ficar na mesma fileira que os meus amigos, juro que se eu soubesse que você sentaria aqui, teria comprado em outra fileira. – James abriu aquele sorriso que sabia que irritava a ruiva.

Lily revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Lily, qual é o problema do James sentar aí? – Perguntou Alice, que estava do outro lado de Lily.

- Bom... o problema é... é... que o Potter é irritante!

- Eu não sou irritante, você que é irritável! – Replicou James.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar de tal maneira que ele se encolheu em sua cadeira. Alice começou a rir da cena.

- Já vou avisando, Potter, não quero ouvir nenhum comentário seu durante a peça, ouviu bem? – Vociferou Lily.

- Vocês dois, não comecem! – Falou Anita, que estava do outro lado de Alice.

- Potter, troque de lugar com a Anita. – Disse Lily.

James a olhou torto.

- Não. Este lugar está ótimo, não tem nenhuma cabeça gigante atrapalhando a minha visão.

- E eu _não_ quero trocar de lugar, Lily! – Disse Anita séria.

- Quer, sim! – Insistiu Lily, olhando para a loira, que apontou com o queixo para o outro lado de James.

Do outro lado de James, estava Sirius e do outro lado de Sirius estava Marlene. Assim que Lily viu que os dois estavam flertando, entendeu o porquê Anita não gostaria de se sentar no lugar de James.

- Evans, não venha complicar as coisas. – Falou James.

- Você venceu dessa vez, Potter. Mas já está avisado, qualquer _sussurro_...

Nesse momento, a luz do ambiente foi ficando cada vez mais fraca e a luz do palco se acendeu. Tudo ficara silencioso, e as cortinas vermelhas de veludo começaram a subir lentamente.

A peça se passava na época medieval, os atores usavam armaduras e as atrizes geralmente estavam vestidas com belíssimos vestidos. Lorens não era a personagem principal, ela era uma espécie de conselheira do reino onde se passava a história.

Como a história da peça era sobre guerra, o drama era muito enfatizado. Helena mal pôde ver a peça, esta chorava em cada cena de combate onde sempre morria alguém.

- SHHHHHHHHH! – Fez alguém, logo atrás de Helena.

Helena estava chorando, mas assim que este "alguém" indiretamente a mandou calar a boca, ela parou. Remus não estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção na peça, pois Helena não parava de chorar, então ele, como sempre atencioso, a abraçava e dava-lhe seu lenço.

- Pare de chorar, Lena. É tudo ensaiado! – Sibilou ele impaciente no ouvido dela.

Ela secou as lágrimas e assentiu com a cabeça.

Lorens atuava muito bem, conseguia passar perfeitamente a mensagem da sua personagem. No enredo, o rei era apaixonado por ela; e ela, como conselheira sensata, não queria ter nada com ele pois este era casado com uma bondosa rainha.

- Meu senhor, os deuses lhe puniriam por adultério! – Disse ela, na cena em que o exército do reino vencera uma batalha, e estava havendo uma grande festa no castelo do rei.

- Eu sou o Rei de tudo isso, se tudo o que eu decido está certo, portanto eu decido que adultério por amor não é crime! – Respondeu o rei, pegando nas mãos de Lorens.

- Concordo plenamente com ele! – Falou Sirius para James baixinho. Os dois soltaram risadinhas.

- Eu o amo, meu senhor, mas pela minha função, o parlamento não me perdoaria se descobrisse isto. – Continuou Lorens triste, se afastando do rei.

- Nós ficaremos juntos, minha futura rainha! – Garantiu o Rei.

Ele beija Lorens levemente e sai do aposento.

No fim da peça, a Rainha acabara morrendo de um enfermo. O exército inimigo invade o castelo do Rei e seqüestra sua filha, a princesa (que é a personagem principal). Lorens, a conselheira, que bola um perfeito plano para os soldados restantes do reino recuperarem a princesa. A princesa, que se apaixona por um dos soldados que a mantém presa, prefere continuar ali do que voltar para seu castelo, onde se sente muito reprimida pelo pai.

A guerra acaba quando a princesa fala publicamente sobre o amor, e acaba se casando com o soldado. Lorens aceita se casar com o Rei, após ouvir as palavras da princesa.

As cortinas se fecharam.

- Nossa, até eu quase chorei nesse fim! – Falou Anita, que estava com os olhos marejados.

Helena estava despedaçada em lágrimas nos ombros de Remus.

- A Helena que o diga. – Falou Remus. – Lena, por favor, pare de chorar!

- Eu... não consigo! – Falou ela, entre soluços. – Eu preciso ir embora, e-eu não estou me sentindo bem...

- A Lorens é ótima atriz, não é? – Perguntou Marlene, se juntando ao grupo.

Sirius e Marlene estavam de mãos dadas. Anita se esquivou um pouco do grupo.

- Queria conhecer a atriz que fez a princesa! – Falou James, sorrindo malicioso.

- Nossa, realmente ela é... – Começou Sirius, mas ele não continuou ao notar o olhar de Marlene para ele.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntou Helena, enxugando as lágrimas.

- A Lorens já vai sair, ela falou pra gente esperar por ela. – Disse Anita.

Os amigos apenas se encaminharam para a porta do Teatro, onde poderiam ver se Lorens passasse por ali. Bill, o quase-namorado de Lorens, era o único que não comentava nada sobre a peça, e nem falava nada com ninguém. Helena também ficou meio de canto, pois estava se sentindo triste por ver tantas cenas de mortes, isso mexera muito com sua matriz psicológica.

- Bill, o que você achou da peça? – Perguntou Lily, amigavelmente.

Bill levantou os olhos negros para a ruiva. Ele parecia furioso.

- Foi... normal. – Respondeu ele, secamente.

- Acho que ele detestou. – Sussurrou Sirius, no ouvido de Lily.

- Por que será? – Perguntou Lily.

Sirius deu de ombros.

Depois de um tempo de espera, Sirius e Marlene começaram a se beijar e a rirem alegres. Lily permaneceu do lado de Alice, que não falava muito e agora Anita se juntara às duas, também sentindo-se péssima por estar presenciando Sirius com Marlene.

Remus não estava conversando muito com Helena, pois ela não parava de ficar chamando-o para ir embora, e Remus estava meio impaciente com ela por ela não o ter deixado assistir a peça tranquilamente.

Depois de mais de vinte minutos de espera, Lorens apareceu, já sem maquiagem e com suas roupas habituais.

- Oi, gente!

Todos a cumprimentaram, elogiando-a por sua ótima atuação, porém Bill permanecera de braços cruzados, encostado na parede.

Lorens, sorrindo alegremente, foi até o garoto solitário que estava mais adiante. Os outros amigos continuaram conversando, sem prestar atenção no casal.

- Oi, Bill! – Disse Lorens, alegremente.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo, a fim de cumprimentar o quase-namorado, mas este virou o rosto.

Ela o olhou confusa.

- O que foi?

- Você ainda pergunta? Há quanto tempo você anda ensaiando essa peça? – Perguntou ele, olhando-a enojado.

Lorens não estava entendendo o porquê daquela expressão dele.

- Um mês. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Bill respirou fundo, ajeitou os óculos e desencostou-se da parede, se preparando para sair dali.

- O que houve, Bill? Não gostou da peça? – Perguntou Lorens, segurando-o pelo braço.

- A peça estava linda, maravilhosa, mas se você fosse solteira eu teria gostado dela.

Lorens arregalou os olhos azuis e sentiu-se extremamente ofendida com as palavras dele, pois já havia compreendido o que ele queria insinuar.

- Você está ensaiando há mais de um mês, nós estamos juntos há quase dois e você NUNCA mencionou que andava dando uns amassos no _rei_!

- BILL!

- Lorens, no dia em que eu fui ver seu ensaio você não me mostrou a cena que você beijava o rei, que estranho, não? – Ele assumira um tom desprezível.

- Bill, eu sou uma atriz! Entenda que não foi a Lorens que beijou o Mark, mas sim a Conselheira Myriad que beijou o Rei!

Bill revirou os olhos.

- Não venha com essa conversinha! Eu odiei assistir a minha namorada beijando outro na frente de todo mundo!

Lorens sabia que ainda não era namorada dele, mas não o corrigiu sabendo que ele ficaria ainda mais nervoso com ela. Ela tentou compreender o lado dele, mas jamais abriria mão de seu sonho de ser atriz.

- Teria sido ótimo se você tivesse me avisado que toda tarde que você ia ensaiar essa porcaria, você beijava esse tal Mark. Quem sabe sua consciência não estaria pesada agora, porque você estaria solteira! – Berrou ele, inconformado.

- Bill, não considere isso uma traição, por favor! – Disse Lorens, calmamente. – Você está sendo ridículo, sério.

Os amigos já estavam calados, prestando atenção na conversa do casal, todos pasmos com a discussão.

- Se eu estou sendo ridículo você está sendo uma...

- Olha lá, fecha a boca aí, Bill, vai ser melhor assim! – Interrompeu Anita, que não resistiu e se meteu na briga.

Bill corou, e respirou fundo, sabendo que estava muito descontrolado; ele olhou para Lorens, que parecia profundamente decepcionada com ele, mas mesmo assim não conseguia aceitar o fato dela estar a tanto tempo "beijando outro".

- É, Lorens... – Retomou ele, com a voz mais calma. – Se você está decepcionada, entenda que eu estou mil vezes mais que você. Nunca reclamei de você não ter tempo nenhum pra mim e só se dedicar a essa droga de peça de teatro, mas agora eu entendo o porquê você não perdia um minuto de ensaio.

Bill virou-se e saiu. Todos puderam vê-lo entrar em seu carro e sair dali. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada para Lorens, que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, com os olhos parados e arregalados. Lily e Alice foram até ela e a abraçaram.

Anita suspirou tristemente, entendendo que havia mais uma amiga para o time.

- Que droga, como vamos pra república agora? Nossa carona foi embora! - Sirius exclamou, vendo o carro de Bill desaparecer na esquina.

* * *

Todos chegaram a República em silêncio, Sirius, James e Remus trocando olhares confusos, pois todas as garotas estavam com as mesmas expressões abatidas.

Alice iria dormir essa noite novamente na república. Assim que fecharam a porta da sala, as garotas subiram cabisbaixas para o andar de cima, e os três garotos finalmente colocaram pra fora o que tinham em mente:

- As mulheres sofrem juntas ou é impressão? – Falou James.

- Elas conseguiram me deixar preocupado. – Falou Sirius.

- O que aconteceu com cada uma é a questão. – Falou Remus.

Mais uma vez, os garotos fizeram silêncio.

- Com a Lorens a gente já sabe o que aconteceu. – Disse Sirius. – Com a Alice a gente imagina o que seja, mas com a Anita e a Lily a gente não faz idéia.

- Nós estamos parecendo velhas fofoqueiras! – Falou James, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

- Enfim, todas elas são cúmplices. – Concluiu Sirius, se sentando no sofá e cruzando a perna. – Uma sabe o que a outra tem, mas não falam o que é. A gente bem que podia ajudar...

- Sirius, você só quer saber porque está curioso, e não porque quer ajudar. – Falou Remus, sinceramente.

- A curiosidade também conta, mas eu ajudaria todas elas! – Respondeu Sirius, na defensiva. – Gosto de todas como irmãs.

* * *

No andar de cima, Lily fechou a porta do quarto das garotas. Virou-se para olhar as amigas, uma mais triste que a outra e sentiu-se uma inútil por não poder ajudá-las.

- Que praga é essa que anda tomando conta da gente? – Perguntou Anita, um tanto inconformada.

- Você também, Anita? – Perguntou Alice.

Anita lembrou-se que Alice não sabia que ela gostava de Sirius, ela mesma não quisera comentar pois Alice é muito amiga de Marlene.

- É...

- Que azar, você é sempre é tão bem resolvida.

Anita soltou uma risadinha breve.

- Você acha? Bem que eu poderia ser mesmo!

- Mas qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou Alice.

Lily e Lorens se entreolharam brevemente e Anita respirou fundo.

- Bem... eu gosto de uma pessoa que eu nunca imaginei que eu iria gostar... – Começou Anita, caçando as melhores palavras. – mas uma amiga minha não sabe disso e ela já me disse que gosta dele e...

- Quem é o garoto? – Perguntou Alice, muito curiosa.

Anita sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ela se ajeitou melhor na cama, onde estava sentada e finalmente falou:

- É... o Sirius. – Disse ela baixinho.

- O QUÊ?

- Shh, Alice! – Disse Lorens, colocando o dedo indicador na frente da boca.

- Não acredito, Anita! – Falou Alice.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Nem eu acredito ainda.

- Mas até faz sentido. O Sirius é muito bonito, vocês moram juntos, e vocês já ficaram algumas vezes... mas... até aí, acho que todas as suas (e nossas) amigas, tirando a gente, claro, amam o Sirius! De qual delas você estava falando? – Dizia Alice, tão rápido que as outras demoraram alguns segundos para entender.

- Ah, que todas gostam, eu sei. – Disse Anita. – Na verdade, é um gostar mais físico, mas...

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando ouvir a resposta.

- Com a Marlene é diferente. – Completou Anita, abaixando a cabeça. Alice arregalou os olhos.

- A Anita tem razão, a Marlene _ama _o Sirius, dá pra perceber nitidamente! – Acrescentou Lorens, convicta.

Alice balançou a cabeça, compreendendo tudo. Depois pensou em como deve ter sido difícil para a amiga ver Sirius, o garoto que ela gosta, com Marlene, uma amiga.

- Dessa vez você me pegou, Anita... A Marlene realmente gosta dele. Tanto que ela não fica com mais ninguém, só com ele... e fala nele todo dia...

A loira suspirou tristemente. Toda vez em que pensava nessa situação, não sabia se deveria tomar alguma atitude. Ficava se sentindo impotente e sem reação alguma.

- E o pior, como eu disse, é que a Lene é diferente. – Continuou Anita. – Quando ela fica com alguém, é porque gosta de verdade e depois fica sonhando com o casamento!

Alice concordou com a cabeça.

- Você já pensou em falar com a Lene? – Perguntou Alice, algum tempo depois.

- Não! Eu pretendo esquecer o Sirius, não vou precisar atrapalhar... os sonhos dela. – Respondeu Anita, com a voz mais fraca que o normal.

- Esquecer...? Saiba que isso é muito difícil, eu estou querendo esquecer _ele (_N/a: Frank é um nome proibido) há três semanas, e mesmo depois de ontem, parece que está tudo igual... – Murmurou Alice, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ninguém vira.

Um suspiro triste e coletivo.

- Será que é coincidência vocês estarem passando por uma fase... ruim na vida amorosa? – Perguntou Lily, que até então estava neutra na conversa.

As três se viraram para a ruiva, que estava tão calada e pensativa que nem parecia estar ali.

- Se é, eu não sei, mas nós temos que dar a volta por cima! – Falou Anita.

- Nem pra isso eu estou animada, Anita... – Falou Alice.

- A Anita tem razão. – Continuou Lily. – Vocês três não podem ficar com essas caras.

- Você está falando isso porque não é com você. – Murmurou Alice.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Isso não me impede de querer ajudar vocês...

- A Festa de Halloween! – Disse Anita, de repente.

Lorens e Alice olharam para a loira, levemente mais animadas.

- O que tem essa festa? – Perguntou Lily, sem entender.

- Não sei ainda, mas nós temos que estar maravilhosas lá. É a festa mais próxima onde os três vão estar juntos. – Continuou Anita, sorrindo pensativa. – Nosso prazo de sofrimento tem data: até o fim do mês!

- Ah, eu não estou afim de ir pra festa nenhu... – Alice ia começar.

- Claro que você vai. O Sirius, o Frank e o Bill vão ver!

Anita fora a única que havia melhorado de humor de todas. O resto da noite passou rápido, e todas dormiram cedo, cansadas dos pensamentos assombrados. O sono era o único refúgio.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

**Perfil do Capítulo 11**.

**Nome**: James Potter.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos castanhos escuros e muito bagunçados.

**Altura**: 1,82.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Mesmo sendo bem rico, James resolveu sair de casa para poder ter mais liberdade e porque ele gosta mesmo é de uma farra.

**Curso - ano**: Direito – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: Assim como Lily, ele também é assistente dos promotores do Fórum St. Mungus.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Ouvir música, sair com amigos.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De receber ordens e de ficar parado muito tempo.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: prefere rock britânico. Mas é bem eclético, quando sai ele dança qualquer coisa.

**Comida favorita**: chocolate e hambúrgueres.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, Sirius e ele estudaram juntos desde a primeira série. Quando terminaram o terceiro colegial, Sirius já saiu de casa para morar na Republica e estudar em Hogwarts, mas James preferiu estudar em Oxford. Enfim, o que importa é que ele se transferiu de lá e está em Hogwarts agora!

* * *

Pessoal, quero agradecer de coração a todos vocês! As reviews crescem e minha felicidade também! Jamais pensei que agradaria tanta gente com uma fic simples como a minha! OBRIGAAAAAADA!

Primeiro, eu sei que é um saco quando eu fico falando para vocês verem o trailer das repúblicas, mas eu quero opiniões de vocês! Contribuam, ok?

(www).(youtube).(com)(/watch?vMPQu8rRehNc)

E o oficial é...

(www).(youtube).(com)(/watch?vChOO9QtgcoA)

Obrigaaaada pela preciosa atenção de vocês. ;)

Vamos às belas reviews!

**Jehssik**: Eu também odeeeio a Bella. Mas como toda história, temos que ter uma vilã. Bom, nesse cap a Lorens apareceu bastante né? E aqui vai um segredo... eu também prefiro muito mais o Sirius com a Anita do que com a Lene, mas... e o Sirius, prefere quem? Hahaha, beijos querida... e você está próximaa de aparecer, viu?

**Mary 86**: Ahhh, obrigada mesmo por estar gostando da fic! Eu escrevo pros outros, fico muito feliz que gostem. Obrigada mesmo! Beijo!

**Dm Tayashi**: Lily lésbica? Hahaha jamais, nada a ver! Então... Sirius, Marlene ou Anita... todo mundo fala desses três! O que você acha? Vai ter um cap (não sei qual ainda) que vai aparecer bastante os três pra deixar você mais confusa ainda... E o Frank, eu admito que ele é burro, mas se a Bellatriz não tivesse ido se oferecer... Você quer Lily e Amus? Todo mundo quer Lily e Louis! (lógico, o James é o maridão dela, mas antes dele ela tem que ficar com outro!). Obrigada por dar suas opiniões! Beijooos.

**Mary M Evans**: É... homens são fáceis, ainda mais quando se tem uma mulher oferecida em cima. Ninguém gostou da atitude do Frank, nem eu gostei de escrever! Hahaha, você também esta no clubinho: "tire a Lily da seca!" ok, ok. Em breve, certo? Beijjo!

**Lulu Star**: (obrigada por ter visto o vídeo, ok?) Enfim, o que ia aparecer ao acender a luz, todo mundo já imaginava! A Anita já beijou 3 pessoas diferentes desde o início da história! Quem está encalhada é a Lils. Pobrezinha... hahaha, eu sei que o james é um saco com ela, mas ele vai mudar e já está mudando! Obrigada por tuuudo, beijão!

**Izaura Miller**: Pobre Alice, eu sei que eu judiei demais dela, mas é que a Bellatriz só atrapalha a história dos Longbottom! Na minha fic não é diferente, tenho que ser fiel à JK né! Afinal, a Bellatriz é dela! Acho que não demorei dessa vez, né? Haha, enfim, beijooo!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin:** Olá, fiel leitora! Infelizmente, eu não pude colocar o perfil do Sirius nesse, mas no próximo eu vou colocaaaaar! Obrigada por ler sempre, beijo!

**Mel. Bel. Louca**: pode ter certeza que a Alice vai dar o troco, afinal... a Alice é a Alice! E o jay vai mudar, prometo. Beijo!

**Tahh Halliwell**: Eu entendo você perfeitamente, tem época que nem dá tempo de ligar o computador! Obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando, ta? Beijooo!

**Miss Moony:** Primeira vez e espero que não seja a última, né? E pra você, só tenho uma coisa! OBRIGADA por tantos elogios, nem sei se eu mereço! Obrigada mesmo! Fiquei muito feliz quando eu li! Ah, o James tem que ser chato com a Lily pra ela poder dar atenção pra ele, porque ela é muito 'nem aí' com homens. Vu fazer uma comunidade: Morte e tortura a bellatriz, acho que todo mundo que lê essa fic entraria, porque todo mundo disse que quer mata-la! Saiba que doeu escrever isso, mas é a vida! E todos terão o que merecem, tenha certeza! Hahaha, obrigada, beijo!

**Moony Felina**: É, a bellatriz se superou na chatice agora. Mas o enredo, você sabe que tudo fica bem no final! Obrigada por tudo sempre, beijoo!

Pessoal, mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que leram até o fim! Até o próximo! Beeeijo!


	12. O Primeiro Passo

**Capítulo 12 – O Primeiro passo.**

A semana que se seguiu em Hogwarts foi muito estranha depois de certos acontecimentos no final de semana.

Primeiro que todas as garotas fofoqueiras não falavam em outra coisa a não ser que Sirius Black estava ficando com Marlene McKinnon. Marlene geralmente não ficava com os garotos do tipo Sirius Black, logo as fofoqueiras tiveram assunto para a semana inteira.

A semana seguinte seria a semana de provas, portanto Lily Evans simplesmente desaparecera. Ela passou a semana inteira estudando em todo seu tempo livre, tanto na biblioteca no horário do almoço, quanto em sua casa todos os dias depois que chegava do trabalho.

Para Lorens Ludmann, a semana foi calma. Bill não procurara por ela, e ela não sentira falta dele. De fato, ela nunca se viu realmente apaixonada por ele, e ambos viviam em dificuldades com suas diferenças. Um dia, andando pela Universidade, o encontrou numa rodinha de garotos, todos jogando RPG, falando sobre dragões e elfos. _A gente não tinha nada a ver, mesmo_, ela pensou, revirando os olhos.

Anita recebera um telefonema segunda-feira durante a tarde convocado-a para uma entrevista de emprego. Quando ela chegou em casa de noite, trouxe a notícia de que começaria a trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Na segunda-feira, Alice fez tudo com muito cuidado para não trombar com Frank nos corredores, intervalos de aulas, aulas vagas e no horário de almoço. O que de fato, deu bastante certo, pois ela não o viu nem de longe. Depois, relutantemente, voltou para sua própria casa e para sua surpresa, Bellatriz não fizera nenhum comentário maldoso o bastante que pudesse deixá-la irritada.

Mas quando era quarta-feira, Alice que ainda estava na perspectiva de não encontrar nem um vestígio da sombra de Frank, o encontrou onde menos esperava.

Em sua casa.

* * *

Ela chegara mais cedo aquele dia, mas igualmente cansada como os outros. Assim que entrou na sala, olhou para o sofá e estranhamente não encontrou Sarah dormindo ou assistindo programas sobre fofocas, o que estranhou muito. Mas não demorou muito para avistar Frank Longbottom sentado em uma cadeira da pequena mesa de jantar que ficava na sala.

Alice estava sem reação alguma, e seu coração disparou.

- C-como você entrou aqui? – Perguntou ela, áspera.

- Eu obriguei a Helena a me dar a chave. – Respondeu ele, agora se levantando da cadeira.

Frank andou até Alice, enquanto a mesma praguejava mentalmente a amiga. Ele estava com leves olheiras, a barba ainda por fazer.

- Enfim, a Bellatriz não chegou ainda, espere mais um pouco. – Alice sentindo seu estômago revirar.

- Eu queria mesmo é falar com você.

- Mas eu _não_ quero falar com você.

- Alice, só me escute por um minuto. É tudo que eu te peço.

- Frank, eu não estou nada disposta a te ouvir, pelo menos por enquanto. Se ainda existir um pingo de bom senso em você, eu peço pra que você não me procure por um bom tempo. – Disse ela, tentando ser o mais fria possível.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um idiota por ter deixado Alice magoada, e mais idiota ainda por ter ficado com Bellatriz. No fundo, ele sabia que ela estava com a razão agora, por isso resolveu não insistir.

- Eu entendo... – Murmurou ele.

- Obrigada. – Ela andou até a porta e a abriu. – Agora, você pode se retirar, por favor?

Frank suspirou triste, andou até a porta lentamente. Alice lembrou-se, mais uma vez, da cena que ela o pegara com Bellatriz e que tinha expulsado-o de lá também.

Antes de ele sair pela porta, ele parou. Virou sua cabeça em direção a Alice e disse:

- Eu sinto muito por não ter dito o que eu tinha que ter dito no dia do Três Vassouras...

- Esqueça isso! – Falou Alice impaciente.

–... Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas desde o dia que você pisou na minha casa, no meu aniversário, você foi a _única_ pra mim. – Continuou ele. – A única que fez eu me sentir como estou me sentindo agora.

Ele saiu e Alice ficou um tempo paralisada atrás da porta depois que a tinha fechado. Ver Frank ali não fizera bem a ela. Ela subiu correndo para o quarto e chorou ali durante horas, sonhando com o dia em que a ferida cicatrizasse e que pudesse esquecê-lo para sempre.

* * *

Já na quinta-feira, Alice piorou seu humor ao ver Bellatriz e Frank juntos no Salão Principal. Lily, Anita e Lorens estavam com ela.

- Que imbecil, ele te pede desculpas num dia e no outro já corre para os braços da Black. O Frank realmente caiu no meu conceito. – Disse Lily.

A ruiva voltou sua atenção para o enorme livro sobre ética, enquanto as outras ainda observavam o casal aos beijos.

- Alice, não sabia que o Frank era assim. – Disse Lorens. – Eu pensava que ele fosse legal.

- Ele _é_ legal. – Disse Alice, triste. As amigas abanaram a cabeça. – Mas a Bellatriz deve ter enchido a cabeça dele de histórias.

- Qualquer hora eu vou ter uma _conversinha_ com ela. – Falou Anita e Lorens confirmou com a cabeça, inconformada. – Mas lembre-se, Alice, a festa de Halloween é no final de semana que vem.

Alice sacudiu os ombros, deprimida.

- Não estou nada afim de ir pra essa festa.

- Alice! Semana que vem é semana de provas, a festa de Halloween sempre foi comemoração para o final das provas! – Lembrou-lhe Anita, depois de beber o resto do suco.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Até lá, a gente te convence. – Garantiu Lily, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, apenas uma coisa tirou a atenção de Lily da aula. Pamela Patil.

O professor Flitwick saiu da sala apressadamente, e foi nesse momento que Pamela, que sentava praticamente ao lado de Lily, começou:

- NÃO ACREDITO! – Berrou ela. Vários alunos se viraram para olhar, curiosos.

Lily, anteriormente lendo um livro, virou-se assustada para a garota ao lado. Era comum Pamela ter alguns chiliques.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, levemente entediada.

Alice também se virou e prestava atenção na conversa.

Mas ao invés de falar, Pamela começou a chorar.

- Pam, o que você tem? – Perguntou Violet, se juntando a elas.

- E-eu... – Pamela voltou a chorar dramaticamente por alguns segundos. – Eu... ac-cabei de ver o... o James com outra!

- O quê? – Perguntou Violet, que fazia parte do time das fofoqueiras. – Quem era ela?

- Violet, você não vai nem me consolar?! – Atacou Pamela, olhando nervosa para a amiga.

- Desculpa, Pam... mas me conta quem era?

Pamela começou a chorar, chorar e chorar. Lily e Alice estavam meio sem-graças e sem reação alguma.

- Era... – Começou Pamela, desesperada. – Era uma loira do último ano de Direito.

Pamela voltou a chorar. Violet virou-se para Lily e disse:

- Uau! Será que é a Hillary Stansbury? – Perguntou empolgada.

Lily revirou os olhos e Alice bufou de irritação. Violet era insuportável com suas fofocas.

- Calma, Pam! Não precisa fazer esse escândalo todo! – Aconselhou Lily, já começando a sentir envergonhada por estar perto dela.

A garota continuou chorando. Lily pensou em quantas garotas James já deixara daquele jeito antes. Todas iludidas, e ele sempre fazendo a fila andar. _Um_ _arrogante!_

- É que... – Disse Pam, um pouco mais calma. – Depois de sexta, depois de tudo que... _aconteceu_ entre nós, vocês me entendem, né? – Mais algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o rosto dela. - Eu achei que duraria mais tempo... ah, não acredito!

Alice sabia que era horrível se sentir trocada, mas com Pamela sempre foi assim; não durava mais de uma semana.

- O Potter é um galinha, Pamela, isso você já deve ter percebido. – Disse Lily, tentando animá-la.

- Mas eu achei que ele pudesse mudar comigo!

- Todas sempre acham isso, querida. – Falou Violet.

- E aquela loira tem mais peitos do que eu! – Lamentou Pamela chorosa. – Acho que perdi de verdade.

* * *

A semana de provas era um pesadelo para a maioria dos alunos. Lily passara o final de semana inteiro estudando, Alice aceitara estudar juntamente com a amiga apenas no domingo, para que Lily pudesse ajudá-la a tirar algumas dúvidas.

Lorens apresentara a peça novamente na sexta e sábado à noite. Lily disse que ela não estava estudando o suficiente, mas a morena alegara que atuar era o melhor método para uma atriz estudar. Anita não tinha muita paciência para estudar, e com o novo emprego ela andava mais cansada, portanto suas horas de estudo foram bem reduzidas. Sirius e James não abriram um livro sequer, saíram e passaram a noite fora durante o final de semana – Anita ficara toda mal-humorada com a ausência de Sirius.

Remus, sempre equilibrado, estudava três horas por dia, saiu apenas no sábado com James e Sirius (mas ele não dormiu fora como os dois), e no domingo ele e Helena apenas passearam pela vizinhança.

Em Hogwarts, na semana de provas não havia aulas. Os alunos somente faziam duas provas por dia durante a semana. Lily chegava mais cedo na faculdade para dar uma revisada em tudo na biblioteca e parecia uma enciclopédia ambulante. James reparara no quanto a garota era capaz de se esforçar para ir bem, mas logo se puniu mentalmente por ficar admirando-a enquanto estudava.

Depois de uma semana longa, a sexta-feira foi muito bem vinda. Após terminar a última prova do bimestre, Lily saiu saltitante da sala de aula muito satisfeita por ter ido bem.

- Lily! – Uma voz grave a chamou.

A ruiva se virou. Um garoto loiro, e muito bonito se aproximava.

- Lou-Louis...

Ele sorriu e a cumprimentou.

- Foi bem nas provas? – Perguntou ele, ao ver os olhos brilhantes dela.

- Acredito que sim, mas nunca se sabe.

- Você vai tirar dez em tudo, você sabe disso.

Lily corou.

- Você virá pra festa amanhã, não é? – Perguntou Louis.

- Ah, virei, sim. Admito que preciso relaxar...

- Já tem o convite?

- Ainda não, eu ia comprar hoje.

Louis balançou a cabeça divertido. Ele era um dos organizadores da festa, pois estava no último ano. Ele tirou do bolso um convite e ofereceu a Lily.

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar _comprar_ um? – Perguntou ele, gentil.

Lily não conteve o sorriso.

- Louis, você sempre é mais rápido do que eu! – Disse ela, rindo brevemente. - Mas, não sei...

- Aceita logo, Lily. – Disse ele, empurrando o convite mais perto dela.

Lily olhou tentada para o convite. Finalmente o pegou.

- Te vejo lá então? – Perguntou ele, sua voz era esperançosa.

- Com certeza!

Louis beijou a bochecha de Lily, o que a fez corar.

- Tenho que acertar os últimos detalhes da festa agora. – Disse ele, mas Lily não ouvia, estava vagando em seus pensamentos. – Até amanhã.

Lily permaneceu parada, bobamente sorrindo, enquanto Louis seguia para as escadarias.

* * *

James notou a alegria e o bom humor da ruiva durante a tarde no trabalho. Com a semana de provas, ela andava ainda mais irritada com ele, e estava sempre repetindo algumas leis em voz alta quando estava distraída. Mas naquela tarde, a garota estava organizando dezenas de papéis sorrindo e cantarolando uma música.

Ele reparou que ela tinha uma voz bonita. Depois, disfarçadamente ele viu que ela tirou da bolsa um pequeno espelho. Lily se olhou durante alguns minutos distraidamente enquanto mexia nos cabelos, nem notando um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados curioso. Lily suspirou e guardou o espelho de volta na bolsa e voltou a trabalhar cantando uma música alegre. _Mulheres_.

- Hei, Evans, quer parar de cantar? – Perguntou James, pra testar o humor da garota.

- Ah, desculpe, Potter! – Disse ela, ainda sorrindo. – Esqueci que não trabalho mais sozinha nessa sala.

James sorriu para ela. Ela havia sorrido para ele? Não era possível!

- Evans, você não quer... dar uma volta comigo depois do trabalho?

Lily fechou o sorriso e olhou para ele como costuma fazer:

- Não comece a me chamar pra sair para me irritar, Potter. – Depois, abriu um sorriso maravilhoso. – Você simplesmente não vai conseguir hoje!

Ele riu brevemente e se encostou na cadeira. Olhou-a de alto a baixo, com olhos de homem: Lily estava diferente naquele dia, mas ao mesmo tempo estava igual. Roupas recatadas e bonitas, cabelos soltos, ar de intelectual, postura de mulher, a mesa impecavelmente organizada, mas não estava séria. Alguma coisa havia mexido com o humor de Lily. Mexido mais do que James podia alterar.

* * *

A manhã do sábado, dia trinta e um de outubro, não estava nem quente, nem frio, apesar de ventar bastante. Lily acordou cedo como sempre, e já foi direto para o banho. Fazia tempo que ela não ficava ansiosa para ir a uma festa como ela estava agora.

Assim que Alice acordara, lá pelas onze horas, ela já fora para a República de Lily. Ela evitava ao máximo de ficar em sua casa, principalmente quando Bellatriz estava.

Depois do almoço, ainda na mesa (Alice almoçou com eles), Anita falou:

- Lily, você vai fazer as minhas unhas? – Perguntou mostrando sua mão a Lily.

Lily pegou e analisou a mão da amiga.

- Mas parece que você fez anteontem! – Disse Lily.

- Eu fiz, mesmo. Mas hoje você faz de novo e pronto.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça. Sirius e James se entreolharam, como se dissessem: "Vai entender as mulheres".

Todos se levantaram da mesa depois de um tempo. As garotas subiram para o andar de cima falando sobre unhas, roupas e cabelos. Lily ficara para trás pois estava tirando seu prato da mesa. Quando ela se virou para ir atrás das amigas, Sirius a chamou:

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela.

- Você pode me esclarecer... algumas dúvidas?

- Claro! – Respondeu ela simpaticamente.

James já havia reparado que ela era simpática e meiga com os outros, e com ele ela sempre fazia questão e chamar pelo sobrenome e de ser sempre fria. Lembrar disso o irritou um pouco.

- Então... Há uns dias atrás, vocês quatro estavam com cara de enterro. E estavam até... hoje. Além disso, a Alice tá praticamente morando aqui, o que é que está acontecendo que eu perdi?

Lily não respondeu de primeiro momento, apenas fitou-o atentamente.

- Lógico que a Alice não está atrapalhando, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Sirius apressou-se em dizer. – Mas isso é meio estranho.

- Bem, semana de provas realmente é estressante. – Começou a ruiva a inventar.

- Lily, a gente quer ajudar. Pode falar a verdade... – Falou Remus, amigavelmente.

- Não tem nada pra falar. Eu e a Alice somos da mesma sala, ela vem aqui todo dia pra gente estudar juntas. – Soou até convincente – E semana de provas deixa qualquer um com cara de enterro.

Os três garotos trocaram olhares desconfiados. Lily pigarreou.

- Eu vou subir porque tenho que me arrumar. – E virando-se para James, acrescentou - Potter, lave a louça do almoço.

James fechou a cara.

- Eu? O Sirius nunca lava nada, pede pra...

- Potter, você _também_ não lava nada. – Assinalou Lily, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – E lave direito, depois eu vou olhar.

A ruiva saiu da cozinha, e James ficou calado e irritado.

- Não caí nessa. E ainda são duas horas da tarde, pra quê elas vão se arrumar tão cedo? – Perguntou Sirius, um tanto inconformado.

- Sirius, é normal as mulheres terem ataques de vaidade. Aliás, _você também_ tem. – Disse Remus.

Sirius amarrou a cara.

- Eu não tenho ataque de vaidade.

- Ah, vai, Sirius! – Disse Remus, rindo. – Você fica horas no espelho sorrindo e falando sozinho.

- Eu já vi você fazendo isso inúmeras vezes. – Acrescentou James.

- Vocês adoram inventar calúnias sobre mim! – Disse Sirius divertido.

Os três começaram a rir.

* * *

A festa começaria às vinte e duas horas. Às vinte duas horas e meia, James e Sirius, já vestidos inteiramente de preto (como em qualquer festa de Halloween) estavam batendo na porta do quarto das garotas, impacientes.

Lorens atendeu a porta, abrindo apenas uma frestinha, pois tinha sido a primeira a ficar pronta.

- Oi, James! Oi, Sirius! – Cumprimentou.

Os olhos azuis de Lorens estavam com delineador, realçados ainda mais. Os cabelos lisos e pretos estavam num penteado muito bonito, e ela usava uma calça preta rasgada por ela mesma.

- Lorens, como o Bill conseguiu te jogar fora? – Disse Sirius, olhando-a.

Lorens sorriu.

- O que vocês querem, hein?

- A gente pode entrar aí? – Perguntou James, tentando empurrar a porta.

- Não!

- Tem mulher pelada aí dentro, só pode! – Riu Sirius sozinho.

Lorens também riu, mas retomou o que estava dizendo:

- Fala o que vocês querem!

- Vocês vão demorar muito? Já faz meia hora que começou. – Disse James, mostrando seu relógio para a amiga.

- Sério? – Lorens arregalou os olhos. – Meninas, estamos atrasadas!

- LORENS, vem cá! – Era a voz de Lily chamando pela amiga.

- Tenho que ir, a Lily vai surtar! – Disse Lorens, e ela fechou a porta.

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Afinal, eles ficaram sem resposta.

Quando eles se viraram para descer as escadas, logo depois de Lorens fechar a porta, Anita foi quem abriu a porta novamente.

- Vocês dois! – Chamou ela, eles se viraram. – Podem ir na frente, mesmo. Temos um probleminha aqui com o cabelo da Lily...

- Anita, você está linda! Deve valer a pena a gente esperar vocês. – Concluiu Sirius, olhando Anita.

Anita estava realmente encantadora. Usava uma blusa preta e roxa, com um decote que chamava a atenção apesar de não ser exagerado, usava uma calça de couro e uma bota de cano alto. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e brilhantes. Os olhos de Anita estavam com sombra escura, dando a ela um toque maldoso e sexy. Afinal, a garota cursava Moda.

- Só vai esperar a gente pra toda Hogwarts ver você chegando acompanhado de quatro mulheres, né Sirius? – Perguntou Anita.

- Não. Só de me verem ao seu lado já está ótimo.

Anita sorriu.

- Vocês vão demorar? – Perguntou James, também olhando para Anita admirado.

- Não. A Lorens tá ajudando a Lily agora. Mais uns quinze minutos já estará tudo pronto.

- Ok, vou esperar lá embaixo. E sentado. – Falou James, sarcástico. – Quinze minutos para as mulheres é igual a um hora no mundo real.

James desceu as escadas. Sirius continuou secando Anita. Ela acenou e fez menção de fechar a porta, mas ele interveio:

- Anita, eu vou te encontrar lá na festa.

- Claro que vai. Eu estarei lá. – Disse ela, como se tudo fosse muito óbvio.

- Não. Eu _vou_ te encontrar lá. Vou mesmo. – Sorriso sedutor no canto da boca.

Finalmente a ficha caiu. A loira sentiu o coração acelerar, mas não podia ceder a ele. Já haviam ficado várias vezes antes, mas agora ela havia se proibido; pelo menos enquanto o sentimento não sumisse de dentro dela.

- Vai sonhando, Sirius.

E ela fechou a porta.

* * *

De fato, a teoria de James estava correta. Uma hora depois, Lily e Alice finalmente ficaram prontas. Alice estava com os cabelos meio presos, os cachos castanhos definidos. Vestida de azul marinho e preto, usava batom escuro, e estava muito bonita também. Lily era a única que usava vestido. Um belo vestido de seda preto, que ia até abaixo dos joelhos, combinando com sua sandália de salto. O vestido não tinha decote – Lily e sua timidez. – e seus cabelos ruivos tinham cachos nas pontas. Estava magnífica.

- Vamos! O Remus já foi há horas com a Helena. – Disse Sirius.

Sirius secou cada uma das quatro garotas, que iam a frente dele e de James (N/a: eles iam a pé, mesmo) e comentou só para James ouvir:

- Todas estão solteiras, James. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

James soltou uma risadinha.

- Definitivamente, não! Só pelo lado da Evans, ela é uma encalhada.

- É encalhada porque quer! – Disse Sirius, sorrindo malicioso. – E você tá doido pra desencalhar ela.

James fez cara de horrorizado.

- Sirius, eu não agüentaria aquela mulher por um dia! Ela é chata demais! Da onde você tirou essa?

- Você chama ela pra sair direto!

- Chamo só pra irritar. Adoro a cara que ela faz quando eu falo isso pra ela. – James sorriu. – A Evans não parece ter a nossa idade às vezes.

- A Lily é diferente, eu sei... mas se um dia ela disser 'sim' quando você convidar, duvido que você vai falar que não quer.

James riu, pensativo.

- O que cair na rede é peixe. E o que vier é lucro.

Em minutos, os seis já estavam entrando nas propriedades da universidade. Ao entrarem, um velho homem cobrou-lhes o convite e eles deram. Passaram pelo jardim, que estava cheio de jovens e cheio de abóboras espalhadas, com velas dentro.

A decoração estava típica no Salão. Tudo escuro, as mesas que sempre ficavam no centro, foram afastadas para as extremidades e estavam cobertas de comes e bebes. O centro vivara uma espécie de pista de dança, e tinha uma banda tocando num palco montado. A música estava alta demais.

Muita gente estava fantasiada, mas todas estavam, no mínimo, usando roupas escuras. Sirius e James avistaram muita gente conhecida e já se misturaram.

- Oi, Sirius! – Era Marlene.

Sirius nem pudera responder, ela já o beijou. Ele olhou confuso pra ela.

- Você demorou! – Ela continuou, sorridente. – Venha, venha, vamos dançar!

Marlene estava muito bonita, mas Sirius tinha outros planos para aquela noite. Não queria se prender somente a uma garota, mas conhecia Marlene o suficiente para saber que ela não imaginava isso.

James olhava zombeteiro para a cena.

- Calma, Lene, eu ainda queria beber alguma coisa antes.

- Ok, eu vou com vocês!

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Vamos... – Concordou Sirius, desanimado.

Os três seguiram até uma mesa próxima e cada um pegou uma dose de whisky de fogo. Marlene pegou um refrigerante.

- Eu não quero terminar com a Marlene, mas eu não quero deixar de aproveitar hoje. Cara, o que eu faço? – Sibilou Sirius para James, enquanto Marlene olhava distraída para as abóboras da mesa.

- Dá um perdido nela. – Respondeu James, bebendo o whisky.

- Você vai ter que me ajudar, porque ela não pode desconfiar...

- E aí, vamos dançar, Sirius? – Marlene surgiu por trás dele, abraçando-o.

- Claro! – Sorriso cínico.

Os dois se afastaram, enquanto James bebia whisky tranqüilamente.

- Hey, James... não quer dar uma relembrada nos velhos tempos?

James olhou para trás e sorriu ao ver Sarah Adams, com um decote tão enorme que a blusa parecia-lhe desnecessária.

- Oi, Sarah. – Disse ele lentamente, reparando no seu enorme decote.

- Quer ou não, James? – James sempre se surpreendia no quanto Sarah conseguia ser direta.

James se apressou e a beijou.

* * *

Assim que Lily, Anita, Alice e Lorens chegaram atraíram vários olhares masculinos. Em Hogwarts as notícias corriam muito rápidas, todo mundo já estava sabendo que Lorens não estava mais "namorando" Bill Jones. Anita sempre foi solteira nas más línguas e o caso de Alice e Frank não chegou a ser conhecido, uma vez que eles mal ficaram um com o outro. Lily era conhecida como desafio pela maioria dos homens, que tirando Louis, nunca conseguiram nada com ela.

- Vocês viram o Frank? – Perguntou Alice.

- Esquece do Frank, Alice! – Lorens repreendeu.

Alice respirou fundo. Lorens olhou a sua volta e reparou o quanto se sentia presa com Bill antes (N/a: lembram-se do dia do Três Vassouras, em que o Bill ficou na cola dela e ela nem aproveitou?). Sentia falta de beber com os amigos, de andar com suas amigas. Naquela festa, ela mataria as saudades.

- Oi, Lily! Oi, Alice!

As duas se viraram e viram Pamela Patil, juntamente com Violet Brown. Pamela estava vestida de vampira, e Violet estava fantasiada de mulher gata, ambas insinuantes.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Começou Violet, e as outras quatro já sabiam que vinha fofoca pela frente. – Acabamos de ver o James Potter com a Sarah Adams!

Pamela concordou com a cabeça tristemente.

- Já estou superando... – Disse Pamela, esganiçada.

- Será que eles voltaram, Lily? – Perguntou Violet, sorrindo interessada.

- Como você acha que eu vou saber? – Perguntou Lily, levemente irritada.

- Vocês moram juntos, afinal!

- Dane-se o Potter! Eu e ele não somos nem amigos, Violet.

Violet revirou os olhos irritada pela falta de informação, e puxou Pamela pelo braço.

- A gente vai passear... tchauzinho! – Falou Violet, já se afastando.

- Essa Violet já ficou com o Sirius. – Resmungou Anita, emburrada.

- Chega! – Disse Lorens, entediada. – A gente veio aqui pra se divertir, vamos circular!

As garotas começaram a andar pelo Salão, cumprimentavam os conhecidos e levaram vários elogios. Elas se dirigiram a mesa de comes e bebes. Anita atacou os doces e Alice pegou várias mini-pizzas. Lorens se serviu de tequila. Lily foi direto na água.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta, gente? – Sugeriu Lorens, com um brilho no olhar.

- Aposta? Que tipo de aposta? – Perguntou Anita, interessada.

- Eu estou muito disposta a aproveitar essa festa e a mostrar pro Bill que ele é um idiota. A Alice está disposta a esquecer o Frank...

- Acho que eu já estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar... – Disse Alice, sorrindo.

- Calma! – Ela bebericou sua tequila. – Continuando, a Anita também quer esquecer o Sirius e a Lily... e a Lily... a Lily não beija ninguém faz _sete meses._

- Não precisa me lembrar desse fato. – Lily resmungou.

- Ótimo. Quem sair dessa festa sem beijar ninguém, vai ter que beber uma garrafa de um litro inteira de Whisky de Fogo. E de uma vez!

- Apostado! – Disse Anita rapidamente, sorrindo empolgada.

- Não seria má idéia... – Disse Alice, pensativa. – Melhor beijar alguém do que virar uma garrafa de whisky.

- Que absurdo! Eu não vou participar. – Disse Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Lily, não vá estragar o nosso momento de glória! – Falou Anita.

- A Lily vai virar freira um dia... – Lamentou Lorens, balançando a cabeça.

Lily realmente detestava quando Lorens falava isso.

- Gente, isso é ridículo! Vocês vão acabar beijando qualquer um só por causa de uma aposta?

- Não, Lily! A aposta é só um incentivo pra gente partir pra outra. – Afirmou Anita compreensiva. – Nós três aqui somos três rejeitadas.

- Detesto admitir que isso é verdade, mas somos mesmo. – Concordou Alice.

- Mas eu não bebo quase nada alcoólico, e também...

- Não beija ninguém. – Completou Anita, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Lily. – Ótimo, Lily, assim são duas possibilidades de ter história pra contar pros seus netinhos.

Alice e Lorens caíram na risada.

- _Se_ a Lily tiver netos, porque ela está quase se matriculando num convento. – Acrescentou Lorens.

Lily fechou a cara.

- E então, Lils... Vai participar da aposta? – Perguntou Lorens, sorrindo.

Lily estava preparadíssima para responder que não, até sentir um toque no seu ombro. A ruiva virou-se e se deparou com Louis.

- Lily, quase não te reconheci de costas. – Disse ele, cumprimentando-a.

Louis cumprimentou todas as amigas de Lily simpaticamente, todas olhando animadoras para Lily, que corava cada vez mais.

- Louis, você e o pessoal do último ano fizeram um ótimo trabalho... – Disse Anita, observando o lugar. – Está muito legal.

- Obrigado, Ecklair. – Respondeu Louis, educadamente.

Um silêncio realmente incômodo.

- Er... então, eu vim aqui pra roubar a Lily um minutinho... – Falou Louis, um tempo depois.

- Nossa, ótima idéia! – Falou Lorens, lançando a Lily um olhar: _vá-logo-ou-eu-te-mato._

- Isso, Louis, mostra pra ela... – Lily lançou a loira um olhar de reprovação. Anita apressou-se em completar: – ...o outro lado do Salão.

- Pode deixar. – Disse Louis, sorrindo. – Vamos, Lily?

O coração de Lily disparou desesperadoramente.

- V-vamos.

Anita, Lorens e Alice se entreolharam sorridentes. Lily e Louis se viraram para irem, mas Lily hesitou. Virou-se para as amigas e disse baixinho:

- Estou na aposta. – E deu uma piscadinha marota antes de seguir Louis.

* * *

Frank Logbottom bebeu mais um gole de whisky de fogo. De longe e disfarçadamente, Alice estava no seu campo de visão. Ela conversava com Anita e Lorens e parecia melhor aparentemente.

- ...Na sua casa? – Falou Bellatriz, jogando os cabelos longos e negros para trás, provocante.

- O quê, Bella? – Perguntou Frank, voltando a realidade.

Bellatriz revirou os olhos impacientemente e repetiu:

- Hoje a noite eu vou dormir na sua casa?

- É melhor.

- Ainda com essa frescura de "_A Alice mora na mesma casa que você_"? – Disse Bellatriz, usando uma voz aguda.

Frank balançou a cabeça.

- É melhor assim por enquanto. Você sabe, Bella.

Bellatriz o beijou ardentemente logo depois. Frank e ela não estavam namorando ainda, mas ele sabia que essa era uma das intenções da morena. Sim, de fato, Frank não gostava dela antigamente, mas ele acreditava que era por não conhecê-la muito bem antes.

Ela era uma mulher séria, com pouco senso de humor, mas possuía um grau de inteligência surpreendente. Bellatriz era bem individualista, como Frank já havia notado, mas era bem atenciosa com ele. (N/a: isso é o que ele acha, claro ¬¬). Ele não sentia amor, nem nada demais por ela, apenas atração física.

Depois de um tempo de beijos calorosos encostados na parede do salão, os dois se separaram ofegantes.

- Frank, Frank!

Frank se virou e viu Peter Pettigrew, correndo na sua direção. Ele estava segurando um enorme salgado na mão.

- O que foi, Peter? – Perguntou Frank.

- Você viu o Sirius, o James ou o Remus por aí? – O garoto abriu um enorme sorriso.

Bellatriz torceu o nariz.

- Faz tempo, só vi quando eles chegaram. – Respondeu Frank.

- Ah, tudo bem... vou indo, tchau.

Peter saiu arrastando os pés.

- Detesto esse gordo. – Disse Bellatriz, esnobe.

- Ele vive correndo atrás do Sirius, do James ou do Remus. – Contou Frank, abraçando-a.

- Só porque eles são os _senhores populares_ de Hogwarts? – Bellatriz revirou os olhos. – Esse Pettigrew é um tonto.

James não quis perder muito o seu tempo com Sarah. Eles tinham ido para um lugar isolado do jardim, mas não ficaram ali por mais de quarenta minutos, bebendo vodka com refrigerante e "relembrando dos velhos tempos". Já sentia os efeitos da bebida, estava no estágio "alegre" ainda. Quando ele voltou para o salão, antes dele se enfiar na pista de dança, passou por uma mesa e pegou uma garrafinha de Whisky de Fogo. Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse Sirius e Marlene com Remus e Helena.

Sirius, que segurava uma caneca de cerveja, sorriu esperançoso quando viu o amigo chegar. Ele não via a hora de sair "atacando", e não parava de receber olhares chamativos das garotas que dançavam por perto.

- James, você disse que ia me ajudar! – Murmurou Sirius, desesperadamente cômico.

Marlene dançava animadamente com Helena. Remus, timidamente, tentava dançar com as duas, que riam e se divertiam ao vê-lo dançar.

- Ah, é mesmo, eu disse... Olha, a Lene está distraída. – Falou James, apontando a amiga com a cabeça. – Vai embora que eu invento uma desculpa depois.

Sirius bebeu o último gole da sua cerveja, enquanto James começava a beber sua garrafa e quando ia se virar pra se enfiar na multidão, Marlene surgiu, dizendo:

- Sirius, vem ver o Remus dançando! – Ela sorria alegremente.

Sirius sorriu sem-graça. James percebeu que o amigo já deveria estar bêbado a essa hora. E ele, de fato, estava.

- Ele não está se sentindo bem. – Inventou James, assim que a garota chegou.

- Bebeu demais, Sirius? Você não sabe ficar uma festa sem beber? – Perguntou ela, com um olhar desconfiado.

Sirius apressou-se em fazer uma cara doentia e concordou com a cabeça, sentindo uma agitação exagerada por conta da bebida, mas se controlou.

- Mas você estava bem até agora! – Observou Marlene, preocupada.

- Eu acho que virei essa caneca rápido demais. – Falou Sirius, teatralmente, fazendo uma careta.

Marlene arregalou os olhos e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Venha, eu cuido de você.

Sirius olhou desesperadamente para James, este sem saber o que fazer.

- Não precisa, Lene, eu levo o Sirius para o... banheiro masculino, acho que ele tem que colocar pra fora. – Falou James, passando o braço dele por cima de seus ombros.

Sirius explodiu em risadas escandalosas. Marlene e James fizeram caras confusas.

- O que foi, Sirius? – Marlene estava muito preocupada.

Ele ria, e tudo o que pôde falar foi:

- Colocar... – risadas bêbadas – pra... fora? – Gargalhadas.

James finalmente se tocou e também começou a rir junto com ele. Marlene olhou preocupadíssima para os dois e disse:

- Não entendi a piada!

- O Sirius tem uma mente suja demais, Lene. – Explicou James.

Aos poucos, Sirius voltou ao "normal", ainda fazendo cara de quem está passando mal.

- Eu vou com vocês mesmo assim, James. – Disse Marlene, pensando que a crise de risos de Sirius fosse _apenas_ por conta da bebida. – Eu vou ficar com peso na consciência se acontecer alguma coisa com ele...

Os dois não tinham mais o que inventar. Marlene olhava para Sirius preocupadamente, e ele não agüentava mais fazer aquela cara de doente.

Os três saíram da pista abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Durante o percurso, Sirius tentava pensar em alguma coisa que fosse convincente para dizer a Marlene.

Pararam na frente do toalete masculino, que ficava no fundo do salão.

- Eu vou entrar com o Sirius, Lene. – Falou James.

Marlene assentiu a cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar esperando aqui, tudo bem?

- Ok.

Os dois entraram no banheiro rapidamente. Sirius roubou a garrafa de whisky da mão do amigo e bebeu longos goles. James pegou a garrafa de volta e também a bebeu até ela acabar. Começaram a conversar aos sussurros.

- James, como eu vou fazer agora? – Murmurou Sirius, olhando bobamente para o teto, seus pensamentos lentos.

- Eu vou tirar ela daqui. Vou chamar ela pra... conversar, sei lá, eu invento na hora.

- Então vai! – Disse Sirius, apontando para a porta.

James assanhou os cabelos.

- Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Todo mundo vai ficar sabendo depois. _Ela_ vai ficar sabendo que você ficou com um monte de garotas. E você está muito bêbado.

Sirius ficou pensativo por um momento, mas isso não o fez pensar em nada. Olhou atentamente para o melhor amigo.

- Você acha a Lene bonita? – Perguntou, a voz arrastada.

James estranhou a pergunta.

- Acho.

- Fica com ela hoje. – Disse Sirius, simplesmente.

- QUÊ?

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto, sentindo a cabeça girar.

- É isso mesmo. Beija ela, e quando ela souber que eu peguei outras, eu digo que ela beijou você e... estaremos quites.

- Você bêbado não presta! – Disse James rindo. – Nem pensar!

- Shhh, fala baixo, James! – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – A Lene é meio... ingênua, sabe? Ela nem vai desconfiar.

Sirius sentia-se tonto, e provavelmente não fazia nem noção do que estava falando. James estava apenas um pouco mais controlado do que ele, mas ainda assim, não podia negar que ficaria com Marlene fácil.

- Sirius, coitada dela. – Falou James, que mesmo um pouco alcoolizado, ainda tentava raciocinar. – É muito mais fácil você ir lá e falar pra ela que não quer mais nada e pronto.

- Mas e depois? Ela não vai querer nem me ver pintado de ouro! – Disse Sirius, seus olhos cintilaram, as pupilas dilatadas. – E sei lá... eu estou gostando de ficar com a Marlene, ela é... diferente.

James podia até estar gostando da idéia do amigo, já que ambos pensavam igual no sentido 'mulheres', mas com as últimas palavras de Sirius, James hesitou:

- Sirius, se você _gosta _dela, então eu não posso fazer isso.

- Eu _não_ _namoro_ a Lene, James. – Disse ele, lento. – E hoje é festa, ninguém é de ninguém e todo mundo é de todo mundo.

Sirius começou a rir e andou até a pia cambaleando. Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto.

- Você bebeu mesmo... pra me pedir pra pegar a Lene. – Disse James, sorrindo maroto.

- Você ainda está aí? Está esperando o quê? – Sirius secava o rosto com papel. – Ela está lá fora, sozinha... James, eu bebi, eu sei, mas sei que não vou me arrepender depois... E sei que não vai ser sacrifício nenhum pra você.

- Sirius, se eu não estivesse como eu estou agora, eu não aceitaria... – Riu James. – Mas se é da _sua_ vontade... Espere dois minutos pra sair daqui, enquanto eu levo a Lene pra um lugar... isolado.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

**Perfil do Capítulo 12.**

**Nome**: Sirius Black.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos azuis/ cinzas e cabelos castanhos escuros lisos.

**Altura**: 1,86.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque ele não suporta sua mãe, nem seu pai. Estes também não aceitam o fato de ter um filho cursando Educação Física (Todos os homens da família Black são médicos).

**Curso - ano**: Educação Física – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiário numa academia de musculação.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos, beber, e ficar com todas as mulheres bonitas.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ficar em casa de final de semana.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Gosta de tudo.

**Comida favorita**: mesmo sendo assim, Sirius tem uma alimentação saudável para manter o físico de atleta.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, conhecia James desde a primeira série. E, é claro, algumas pessoas com quem ele estudara antes e reencontrou em Hogwarts.

Capítulo cortado na metadeeeeeee! Pois é, desculpem por deixar vocês na curiosidade agora! Mas... tenho que respeitar o tamanho médio do capítulo, né?

O humor das garotas melhorou bastante, viram? Tempo é o melhor remédio!

Reviews queridas:

**Jehssik**: Adoro artes cênicas, uma das minhas melhores amigas vai fazer na faculdade, a Lorens é bem parecida com ela. Artes Cênicas é bem pra quem gosta mesmo, porque infelizmente não dá dinheiro... Obrigada por me acompanhar sempre! Beijo!

**Hera3304**: Nossa, você me deixou muito feliz quando me contou que deu uma de Anita! Que bom que eu esteja ajudando, mesmo indiretamente! (: E quanto a sua amiga que passou pela situação da Lorens, diga a ela que o cara é um bobo por não entender o que significa TEATRO. Hahaha, obrigaaada demais por ler sempre! Beijo!

**Tahh Halliwell**: Você quer ser, ou você é atriz? Eu não sou, mas admiro muito quem seja, sabe? Enfim, espero que o seu tempo fique mais fácil com a banda larga! Beijo!

**Mary86**: A Lily... bem, espere o próximo nééé? Hahaha (surpresa), e como você viu, o Louis apareceu! A resposta pro resto das suas perguntas você vai ter no próximo cap... beijos!

**Miss Moony**: A esperada festa aqui! Tudo bem que ela está pela metade, mas a continuação não demora, prometo! Adoro suas reviews sabia? São sempre tão engraçadas! Ahahah, obrigada por me dar suas sugestões! Beijoo!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**: O Sirius no perfil! Hahaha, eu tardo mas não falho... obrigada por estar sempre lendo. Beijo!

**Mel.Bel.Louca**: A outra metade da festa está com as respostas que você precisa! Se eu falar, fica sem graça! (: beijoooo, obrigada!

**Luh Caulfield**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico feliz de estar agradando! Beijo!

**Lulu Star**: OBRIGADA! Você consegue me deixar tão feliz com seus comentários! Hahaha, então, se a Helena já esta começando a te irritar, espere o próximo capítulo pra você ver... Mhuahauhauhau! Beijoo, obrigada por tudo!

**Mary M Evans**: Você não é a única que não curte S/M. Mas até o fim da história tem chão... caaalma! Hahaha. Esse cap também não teve tanto J/L, mas é porque não coube. E também não teve porque a Lily odeia o James e nem fica mto perto dele. Obrigada por suas sugestões, eu as levo em consideração viu? Beijoo!

**Ceelah**: Obrigada mesmo por estar gostando! E obrigada por add... beijo!

**Moony Felina**: Sim, Bella morta e sim, Bill idiota! Hahuaha, acertou na mosca, hein? Não demorei.. beijooo!

**Amy Aine**: Nem demorou pras meninas ficarem sorridentes de novo... Enfim, obrigada por comentar, beijo!

**Izaura Miller**: Eu entendo, meu namorado faz facul de Engenharia, e tem Física como matéria! Que difícil, né? Hahaha, mas nunca é tarde para ler fics! Hahaha, beijo!

**Pandora Potter-jm**: Uma das melhores UA!? Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Nova leitora, fico muito feliz e espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também.!

Obrigada a todos vocês! Beijo!


	13. O Segundo Passo

**Capítulo 13 – O Segundo Passo.**

James saiu do banheiro masculino e encontrou Marlene aflita encostada na parede.

- O Sirius melhorou? – Perguntou ela, assim que o viu.

James olhou-a sedutoramente, e ela corara. Depois, ele assanhou os cabelos.

- Lene, pelo que eu sei do Sirius, quando ele bebe e passa mal assim... só amanhã. – Mentiu ele, tentando parecer sóbrio.

- Nossa, pensei que ele fosse mais resistente à bebida, do jeito que ele bebe...

Ele sabia que essa mentira não tinha muita lógica mesmo, porém Sirius já estava bêbado. E James tinha uma tarefa pra fazer.

- Lene, vamos voltar pra festa. O Sirius vai acabar de vomitar, vai se encostar em qualquer canto e dormir.

Ela estava levemente decepcionada. Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao Salão Principal novamente.

- Que falta de consideração a dele. – Ela cruzou os braços. – Em vez de aproveitar a festa comigo, ele tinha que encher a cara e acabar desse jeito?

James não estava prestando muita atenção na garota. Seus olhos acompanhavam um certo casal sair do castelo e ir em direção dos jardins. E mesmo meio zonzo, ele conseguiu ver perfeitamente Lily e Louis.

- ...O Sirius não precisa disso! Normal beber às vezes pra ficar mais... _alegre_, mas beber pra ficar vomitando? Pra mim, isso é completamente o contrário de aproveitar uma festa, não acha? James?

- Acho, sim. Vamos pegar uma dose de contini ali?

- JAMES!

- O que foi? – Disse ele rindo, finalmente voltando seus olhos para a morena.

- Eu nem te conheço tanto assim, mas já dá pra perceber que você já está... alteradinho.

- Marlene, relaxa e aproveita a festa! – Disse ele, sorrindo pra ela.

James já estava se servindo de contini, obviamente os dois já estavam de volta ao Salão, cheio de gente. Marlene o observou preparar a própria dose.

Ele se lembrou que Sirius tinha pedido para ele beijar Marlene. Ela olhava para ele com um pouco de censura enquanto ele virava a dose de uma vez, e parecia estar bem chateada com Sirius, algo que facilitaria consideravelmente. Precisava beber mais algumas doses para poder fazer aquilo com a pobre moça.

- Então, Lene... – Já preparando outra dose.

- Vamos procurar o pessoal? Vamos ver se eles estão no jardim...– Sugeriu ela, que estava levemente desanimada.

Os dois foram caminhando lentamente até as portas do Salão. Ele não sabia se era por causa da bebida, mas ele não encontrava palavras pra conseguir o que ele tinha que conseguir. Antes James podia estar de qualquer jeito, qualquer estado que para ficar com qualquer mulher, palavras convincentes não lhe faltavam. O que estava acontecendo?

- O que você está olhando, James? – Perguntou Marlene, já ficando entediada.

- Na-nada! – Ele riu.

- Me dá um gole desse contini, vai.

James começou a gargalhar.

- Lene, você reclama, reclama e faz igual!

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto os dois já andavam pelo jardim, passando por vários bancos, estes sempre ocupados por casais aos beijos.

- Ah, James, eu quase não bebo mesmo. E o Sirius realmente conseguiu me deixar preocupada e contrariada hoje...

Ele a observou beber, ainda dando risada. Ela bebia de pouco em pouco.

- Então, Lene...

James não sentia _vontade_ de ficar com Marlene. Mas sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Tudo em câmera lenta, Sirius querendo sua ajuda para aproveitar a festa, Marlene preocupada, Sirius pedindo pra que ele ficasse com ela, Contini, música alta, pessoas demais, Lily e Louis sozinhos no jardim, ele e Lene no jardim, e deviam estar próximos...

Lily e Louis? O que eles faziam nos pensamentos dele, numa hora como essa?

No segundo seguinte, James estava beijando Marlene. Ele não a pegou de surpresa necessariamente. Ele se aproximou lentamente, embora ela ainda pensasse que era apenas impressão dela que a proximidade "perigosa" tivesse esse tipo de intenção.

Quando ela reparou o que estava fazendo, o empurrou e o olhou um tanto assustada.

- James...

- Desculpe, Lene... – Disse James, sua cabeça uma bagunça. Tarefa cumprida.

Ela estava vermelha, e desconcertada.

- James, eu estou com o seu amigo...

_Mal ela sabe que ele que me mandou fazer isso,_ pensou ele, inevitavelmente.

- Eu sei... – O que ele podia inventar? – Eu... não sei. É... na verdade, eu não resisti.

O estômago de Marlene revirou. Ela o olhou atentamente. Mas estava completamente sem palavras, e não conseguia sentir repulsa por ele, nem raiva.

- Desculpa mesmo, Lene. – Falou James, olhando-a sério. Ele tinha que inventar algo convincente agora: – Eu devo ter bebido demais.

Ela sorriu absolutamente desconcertada, seus olhos passeando por tudo ao seu redor.

- Talvez...

Os dois estavam sem palavras. James não se sentia nem um pouco culpado por tê-la beijado, mas sabia que ela deveria estar se sentindo péssima. Ou não. Afinal, beijar James Potter não era tão ruim assim.

Depois de um tempo quietos, Marlene falou:

- Isso não devia ter acontecido. – ela balançava a cabeça, confusa. – Eu não sei o que eu faço agora...

James finalmente sentiu um filete de culpa por estar enganando-a. Talvez ele nem se lembrasse no dia seguinte, mas e Marlene? O que ela estaria pensando? E será que Sirius realmente não ligaria quando estivesse sóbrio?

- Faz assim, Lene: esquece. Eu posso falar com o Sirius, se você quiser, claro.

- Não! E se ele não me quiser mais? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – E se ele ficar bravo com você?

James sabia que Sirius deveria estar no meio da pista de dança beijando qualquer garota naquele momento. E Marlene estava ali, preocupada, e ele... ele estava bem desnorteado.

- Calma, Lene... – James e inesperada e insensivelmente, ele riu.

Ela conhecia a reputação de James. Porém não sabia o que fazer; ela também o beijara, a culpa não era somente dele. E ela sabia que o garoto estava alterado – não que isso fosse desculpa -, e não conseguia esquecer as palavras dele: "...eu não resisti".

- Vou procurar por ele. – Disse Marlene, acordando dos pensamentos e virando-se.

James segurou-a por sua mão.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou ao banheiro atrás dele!

James simplesmente não podia deixá-la ir, pois descobriria que Sirius não estava mais lá.

- Não, Lene... – Ele pensava rápido, se esforçando. – O... o... o Sirius está caído de bêbado... deixa pra amanhã!

Ela não respondeu. Olhou a sua volta, confusa.

- Não precisa disso, Lene... eu já pedi desculpas, certo? – Marlene permaneceu sem responder. – E... vamos curtir a festa, amanhã nós pensamos nisso...

- James!

Se Marlene permanecia imóvel, quem o havia chamado?

Ele se virou e encarou uma bela garota, no qual ele não se recordava do nome, sorrindo para ele e acenando.

- Vem dançar, James! – Insistiu a garota. – Vamos entrar!

James sorriu para ela, depois se voltou novamente para Marlene que ainda permanecia com a mesma expressão confusa. Ele queria ir com a garota, afinal, estava lá pra se divertir.

- Eu vou dançar, tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, tentando ser gentil.

Marlene não estava acreditando na falta de consideração e insensibilidade dele.

- Vai com Deus! – Disse ela, completamente horrorizada.

Marlene virara as costas a ele e saiu, extremamente ofendida. A outra garota se aproximou mais dele.

- Vem, James...

Ele hesitou durante alguns segundos. Sabia que não adiantava nada ir atrás de Marlene, mas ele não tinha alternativa no momento. Além de levar em conta que a noite era apenas uma criança.

* * *

Lily e Louis se encaminhavam lentamente para o jardim de Hogwarts. Automaticamente, Lily se lembrou que foi ali em que ela o beijara pela primeira vez havia onze meses. Eles foram em silêncio, e com a ansiedade cada vez maior. Do lado de fora do castelo, a música ficava cada vez mais sutil.

Os dois pararam em frente ao lago, observaram a noite, que estava bonita.

- Lembra desse lugar, Lily? – Ele perguntou.

Lily sorriu levemente.

- Sim, é claro que eu lembro.

- Você sabe que eu sou um dos planejadores desta festa. E também preparei ela inteira na minha mente.

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho esse momento preparado na minha mente desde o dia que eu fui a sua casa pela última vez.

A ruiva conteve o sorriso e permaneceu olhando-o curiosamente. Ele olhava para o rosto dela, com os olhos azuis brilhando, e parecia estar se recordando de cada momento que haviam passado juntos.

Ela ainda não tinha certeza do que queria. Porém, o sentimento por Louis era, com certeza, diferente do que ela sentia por qualquer amigo.

- Lily, há sete meses atrás, quando você terminou o namoro, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não correria atrás de você novamente. – Disse ele, pegando nas mãos dela. – Mas eu definitivamente não consegui cumprir.

Lily permaneceu olhando-o, e este continuou:

- Lógico que logo depois que você terminou, eu senti um pouco de raiva, já que eu falava que te amava e você nunca falou isso pra mim, nem sei se você sequer sentiu isso... – Mas ele não parecia triste, nem amargurado falando isso. E sorriu. – Mas eu nunca quis perder sua amizade, e por mais que fosse diferente, nós tentamos manter pelo menos o contato.

- É...

- Mas depois tivemos as férias de julho e agosto e eu fui visitar minha família na França e refleti bastante. E admito, desde que as aulas começaram eu tenho te observado de longe sempre que você está por perto.

Lily ficara sem palavras. Ele era tão doce, tão pulcro e tão sincero.

- Não confunda isso com vigiar ou coisa parecida! Não sou doente também!

- Claro que não! – Disse Lily, rindo.

- E eu vi que você continua a mesma, sempre lendo, indo almoçar exatamente no mesmo horário, conversando com suas amigas, às vezes um pouco mal-humorada, as vezes pensativa e ultimamente brigando muito com o tal do Potter. – Disse ele divertido.

- Ele é insuportável. – Falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não o conheço, mas se você briga tanto com ele...

- Ele mora e trabalha comigo, não tem como eu me livrar dele.

Louis sorriu. Ele nunca gostara muito do fato de Lily morar numa república mista.

- Enfim, voltando ao que estávamos falando... Desde que a Ecklair veio falar comigo aquele dia, então eu resolvi quebrar minha promessa.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos de Lily cuidadosamente.

- Eu fui até a sua casa, nós conversamos e vou te confessar uma coisa... eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que eu não tinha te feito nada de ruim pra você ter terminado o nosso namoro. Provou que você não guarda mágoas minhas. E também fiquei feliz em saber que você não tinha ficado com mais ninguém depois de mim.

- Louis, seu machista! - Brincou Lily, rindo para não chorar.

Louis corou levemente. Ele estava muito feliz até agora com aquela informação; era como se ela sentisse alguma coisa por ele.

- Machista não, Lily... só... me sinto feliz.

Passou por ela um impulso de perguntar-lhe se ele também não tinha ficado com outra desde o término, mas resolveu não perguntar para não estragar aquela noite. Homens nunca ficariam tanto tempo sem ficar com ninguém, ainda mais homens bonitos como Louis.

- Eu enrolei aqui e... – Louis suspirou. – Só te trouxe aqui pra que nós pudéssemos conversar em paz...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, e se aproximou lentamente. O contato visual era intenso. Era como se competissem pra ver quem piscava primeiro. E exatamente no mesmo instante ambos cerraram os olhos.

- MARLENE, me espera! – Berrou uma voz.

* * *

- Hey, Anita! – Disse alguém, logo atrás dela.

Anita desviou sua atenção da conversa divertida que tinha com Lorens e Alice para Peter Pettigrew.

- Oi, Peter. O que você quer? – Perguntou ela, curta e grossa.

- Você viu o Sirius, ou o James, ou o Remus por aí? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo e exibindo seus dentes grandes.

Lorens interveio:

- Eles devem estar na pegada, meu filho... – Ela já estava levemente alterada.

Peter coçou a cabeça.

- Estou procurando por eles desde que cheguei! – Ele disse.

- Vai ver no jardim, ou na pista de dança. – Falou Anita, bebericando uma batida.

Ele hesitou e finalmente falou:

- Anita... você já tem companhia? – Seus olhos miúdos brilharam.

Anita segurou com todas as suas forças seu impulso de rir.

- Tenho... minhas amigas...

- Por que não vamos dar uma voltinha? – Sugeriu ele, sorrindo esperançosamente.

Lorens e Alice levaram a mão à boca para abafarem os risinhos.

- Na verdade, eu estou tão bem aqui. – Falou Anita, sorrindo amarelo.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Anita. – Disse ele olhando-a de alto a baixo, maravilhado. – Vamos pra pista de dança então?

- Desculpe, Peter... mas sinceramente... não rola entre a gente. – Falou ela, tentando ser o mais franca e simpática.

- É melhor você voltar a dar em cima dos doces! – Gritou Lorens, irônica.

O rosto do rapaz ficou inteiramente vermelho, e seu sorriso se desmanchou.

- Entendo... bom... eu... eu vou procurar os caras...

Peter saiu cabisbaixo. Lorens, Anita e Alice explodiram na risada.

- O que ele tem na cabeça? – Perguntou Lorens.

- Coitado dele... – Lamentou Anita, ainda rindo.

Enquanto elas riam, Alice observou de longe James e Marlene saírem para o jardim, mas não dera importância a isso.

- Enfim... – Lorens terminou sua garrafinha de whisky de fogo. – Até agora nós só dispensamos os caras. Estamos as três no zero...

- Prefiro mil vezes a garrafa de um litro de Whisky de Fogo do que beijar o Pettigrew! – Disse Alice fazendo cara de nojo.

- Nossa, eu também! – Concordou Anita.

As três já estavam sentadas naquela mesa fazia um tempo. E como dizia Anita: estavam só se aquecendo. Lorens já estava levemente alcoolizada, no estágio de não parar de rir e falar tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça; Anita já havia bebido algumas coisinhas, mas desde o incidente na penúltima festa da república Whisky de Fogo, ela havia começado a maneirar mais. Alice estava bebendo apenas coisas leves e estava dando muita risada com Lorens.

- Cansei. – Disse Lorens se levantando. – Vou pra pista de dança!

- Nós também vamos! – Falou Anita animadamente. Alice se levantou.

As três se encaminharam para a pista. A coisa mais fácil era se infiltrar na pista, mas achar o outro lado era praticamente impossível.

- Você é Lorens, não é?

Lorens se virou e olhou para um garoto de cabelos escuros, longos e lisos, amarrados pra trás, que usava uma jaqueta de couro preta.

- Eu mesma, amigo! – Disse ela, sorridente. – Mas eu não sei quem é você!

Ele sorriu e falou:

- Eu sou Christopher, curso Música.

Lorens simplesmente adorava músicos. E cabeludos.

- Te conheço de vista! – Ela disse, enquanto dançava.

- E eu te conheço de vista e também porque fui assistir sua peça... você atua muito bem!

Anita e Alice observavam os dois conversando.

- A Lorens é rápida quando quer... – Comentou Alice, ainda dançando.

- Com certeza! – Disse Anita, sorrindo.

As duas se afastaram um pouco de Lorens, e dançavam sozinhas, se divertindo. Por várias vezes, Alice e Anita sentiam alguns toques no braço de garotos interessados, mas estavam se aquecendo ainda. Alice, bem lá no fundo, sentia-se absolutamente insegura. Mas tinha que superar isso.

- Alice, eu estou com sede... – Disse Anita, depois de um tempo. – Vamos beber alguma coisa?

- Vamos...

E as duas garotas saíram, deixando Lorens e Christopher aos beijos para trás.

* * *

Remus sentia-se absolutamente impaciente. Minutos antes, ele estava tendo crises de risos e se divertindo muito na pista de dança com Amus Diggory, Bill Jones, uma amiga de Amus e Helena juntamente com eles.

Até que a garota parou repentinamente de dançar. Remus seguiu o olhar dela e avistou seu amigo, Sirius Black beijando uma garota, e segurando uma bebida na mão.

Helena se virou e saiu da pista de dança empurrando todas as pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Remus não teve alternativa a não ser ir atrás dela. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, ela já estava chorando.

- Lena, o que foi dessa vez? – Perguntou ele, entediado.

Ela demorou para responder, e olhou feio pra ele.

- Você não viu o seu amigo?

Não era comum Remus revirar os olhos. Mas dessa vez ele o fez.

- Helena, o Sirius _sempre_ bebe nas festas!

- Não foi só isso, Remus. – Ela olhou mais feio pra ele ainda. – Ele estava _traindo_ a Marlene!

Depois de dizer a última frase, ela explodiu em soluços e abraçou o namorado.

- Lena, pára de chorar, não vai adiantar nada.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – Perguntou ela, num tom ligeiramente agressivo. – Vai deixar o Sirius lá, enganando a nossa amiga? Aliás, onde está ela?

- Helena, eu não vou me meter. – Disse Remus, calmamente. – Com certeza a Marlene conhece o Sirius, e quando aceitou a ficar com ele sabia que seria desse jeito.

- Claro que não! Você precisa ver a Lene falando do Sirius em casa! – Disse ela, desesperada. – Ela confia nele, acredita que ele está gostando dela de verdade!

Remus refletiu por alguns instantes. Não agüentava mais os escândalos de Helena. Ela tinha em média dois ou três por dia.

- Eu não vou me meter no relacionamento deles. – Concluiu ele, o mais sincero possível. – E é o que você deve fazer também.

- IMPOSSÍVEL! – Berrou ela. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, e eu vou contar pra ela _sim_ o que eu vi agora!

Agora as pessoas a volta já estavam observando os dois atentamente.

- Faça o que você achar melhor, mas pára de chorar. – Disse ele, cruzando os braços. – Está sofrendo no lugar da Marlene?

Helena secou as lágrimas imediatamente.

- Eu sou desse jeito, Remus, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém! E depois do que eu passei com o meu ex, eu sei muito bem o que é ser enganada, traída e... – Seu queixo começou a tremer, e lágrimas voltaram a surgir.

Remus definitivamente não suportava ver mulher chorando. Ele a abraçou e falou em seu ouvido:

- Esqueça o seu passado... E eu não culpo você por estar triste pela Marlene, mas você sabe que o Sirius é desse jeito. Acho que ninguém vai mudar o jeito dele tão cedo...

- Não diga isso, Remus! – Ela se soltou do abraço dele. – A Marlene não merece sofrer desse jeito. Eu sei que você vai ficar do lado do seu amigo, mas eu não posso deixar isso assim.

- Helena, pára com esse drama todo, vai! – Remus já estava começando a se irritar. – Não precisa desse escândalo, nem de chorar assim. Se eu fosse você eu falaria com a Marlene, mas não hoje, e não _nesse _estado.

- Não venha com a sua convers...

- Helena, seja prudente, ou melhor: seja madura uma vez na vida! Se você for falar hoje, com o Sirius bêbado, só vai dar mais confusão. Se você quer mesmo que a Marlene não se machuque tanto, faz o que você quer fazer, mas faça amanhã.

Helena, ainda chorando, deu as costas ao namorado e saiu correndo. Remus não foi atrás dela dessa vez. Estava farto de tentar fazê-la parar de chorar, de repetir os mesmos conselhos sempre; ele não conseguia mais aproveitar as coisas a sua volta direito porque Helena sempre acabava chorando ou emburrando. Um mês de namoro e já estava se sentindo cansado daquela maneira.

* * *

- MARLENE!

A morena finalmente parou. Parou, mas não se virou. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Lily e Louis, os dois muito vermelhos, com os rostos muito próximos como se estivessem prestes a se beijarem. James não demorou para alcançá-la.

No mesmo segundo, Lily deu um passou para o lado, se afastando do ex-namorado.

- Desculpa... – Murmurou Marlene, se sentindo ridícula.

Louis coçou a cabeça sem jeito e olhou para James. Pela segunda vez James conseguiu atrapalhar um momento dele com Lily.

- Vamos sair daqui, James... – Falou Marlene, entre dentes e sem jeito.

James olhava emburrado para a cena, e só desviou a atenção quando notou Marlene puxando seu braço para afastarem-se dali. Mas ele não se moveu, não queria deixar Lily e o francês sozinhos.

Virou-se para Marlene como se Lily e Louis não estivessem ali e começou a falar:

- Você me fez correr que nem louco atrás de você!

- James, vamos... – Disse Marlene, ainda tentando puxá-lo.

James assanhou os cabelos. Lily não estava gostando nada de vê-lo tratando a amiga daquele jeito.

- Marlene, agora que eu consegui te alcançar, quero resolver logo! – Falou James, ignorando completamente Lily e Louis.

Marlene encarava o chão e sentia-se completamente acuada. Lily e Louis estavam totalmente sem graça e também miravam o chão.

- Por que você está fazendo esse drama todo, hein, Lene? – Falou James. Sim, ele está bêbado.

- James, eu só quero sair daqui... você não viu que a...

James abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Lily interveio, algo inevitável, somente para confirmar as expectativas dele.

- Potter, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou ela, andando alguns passos até Marlene.

- Não se meta, Evans. – Respondeu ele, sem olhar para ela.

Lily bufou de raiva. Marlene estava a beira das lágrimas.

- Lene, já que o Potter não é capaz de se explicar, diga você! – Falou Lily.

Marlene estava encabuladíssima em todos os aspectos.

- Eu... – Começou ela, sentindo o rosto corar. – Desculpe estar atrapalhando você, Lily...

- Não está atrapalhando nada. – Cortou Lily sem emoção.

Marlene sentiu-se um pouco melhor, e respirou fundo. James estava irritado com a situação que não conseguia mais controlar e não interrompeu.

- Desculpa mesmo, Lily, não sabia que vocês estavam aqui... – Os olhos de Marlene se encheram de água. – Mas...

Marlene começou a chorar discretamente.

Por fim, James estava sentindo-se culpado por tudo, mesmo que a princípio não soubesse bem o motivo do drama dela. Ele sentia uma enorme confusão de sentimentos, estava tentando raciocinar, mas parecia impossível vencer os efeitos do álcool.

- Fala, Lene! – Disse Lily, preocupada.

- Eu... – Marlene estava péssima. Abraçou Lily, que não esperava essa atitude, mas retribuiu o ato.

- O que você fez a ela, Potter? – Vociferou Lily, mirando James severamente.

- Evans, não preciso da sua lição de moral. – Falou ele, tentando disfarçar a culpa.

- Lily, eu vou entrar, depois a gente se fala. – Disse Louis, que estava completamente excluído da conversa.

Lily virou sua cabeça na direção do garoto. Ele parecia decepcionado por mais uma vez não ter conseguido falar com ela. Ele saiu andando na direção do Salão cabisbaixo, sem olhar pra trás.

- Lily, eu não quero atrapalhar sua noite! – Disse Marlene chorosa, ainda abraçando a ruiva.

- Você não está atrapalhando... – Mentiu Lily, gentil. – Mas me diga o que aconteceu!

James não queria ouvir Marlene falar mal dele para Lily. Não queria ouvi-la narrar o beijo e depois a sua falta de sensibilidade. Não queria estar ali, mas sabia que Lily não o deixaria ir sem que ele explicasse tudo.

- O James... – Começou Marlene, mais calma. – Ele me beijou!

Lily sentiu o seu estômago revirar. Virou a cabeça lentamente na direção do garoto, com um olhar mortífero, este abriu um sorriso maroto para ela. Se ela não fosse Lily Evans, com certeza se derreteria.

- Potter, você é um arrogante mesmo! – Berrou Lily, sentindo _aquela _raiva descomunal.

- Evans, se você fosse um pouquinho mais humana, você entenderia! – Disse ele, olhando-a friamente.

- Lily! – Chamou Marlene, desesperada. – O problema não é o beijo, o problema é que eu estou com o Sirius! O melhor amigo dele! Eu estou com medo! O beijo do James não significou nada para mim, mas o Sirius não vai mais querer ficar comigo!

- Onde está ele?- Perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

- Não significou nada pra você? Se não significou nada, pra que esse drama _todo_? – Perguntou James, sentindo-se ofendido.

- POTTER, CALA A BOCA!

Foi a vez de James olhar mortiferamente para Lily.

- Olha aqui, Evans, você pode controlar todas as pessoas a sua volta, mas não a mim! – Berrou ele, irritado.

Lily não moveu um músculo. Marlene se esquivou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer.

- Lily, o James está bêbado... – Falou Marlene.

- Dá pra perceber! – Retorquiu. – Como é que você não bateu nele ainda?

James não estava ouvindo, parecia estar perdido em pensamentos ou em viagens alienadas conseqüentes do álcool. Marlene já havia parado de chorar e secou as lágrimas. Sentia que queria ir embora.

Marlene sentia-se melhor por ter desabafado. Sabia que não resolveria nada naquela noite, James bêbado, Sirius passando mal e ela desesperada. Decidiu deixar para amanhã.

- Eu vou embora. Quero ir pra casa... – Falou Marlene, aparentemente cansada e recomposta.

- Ihh, Lene, está cedo ainda... – Disse James risonho.

Lily o olhou tão friamente que ele desmanchou o sorriso e se calou.

- Tem certeza? Você vai sozinha? – Perguntou Lily.

- Vou, você sabe que é bem perto.

- Se o Potter não fosse tão tarado e não estivesse caído de bêbado eu o obrigaria a ir com você. – Disse a ruiva, ela sabia que ir embora era a melhor coisa que a amiga podia fazer.

Marlene sorriu levemente. James estava ficando cada vez mais emburrado.

- Amanhã eu converso com o Sirius e com o James, quando os dois estiverem... bem. – Sibilou Marlene para Lily.

A morena se despediu de Lily com mil desculpas e quando se virou para dizer adeus a James não sabia como fazê-lo. Ela não conseguia sentir raiva dele, apesar de ainda não estar acreditando no que ele fizera, e nem na insensibilidade dele quando ele havia ignorado completamente seus sentimentos. Apenas temia por "perder" Sirius, o garoto que ela gostava intensamente, isso era a única coisa que importava agora.

Ela saiu pelo portão de Hogwarts, deixando um James emburrado e uma Lily completamente furiosa, gritando com ele.

Apenas desejou ter se despedido de Sirius.

* * *

- Potter, você é um idiota, como você pôde fazer isso com a Lene? Ela não é como essas mulheres _vulgares_ que você costuma pegar por aí! – Lily parou e recuperou o fôlego. – Amanhã, quando você estiver sóbrio, vai pedir desculpas a ela de joelhos e...

- Você acabou com o seu regime de beijo, Evans? – Interrompeu ele, tranqüilo, como se não a ouvisse.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- O quê...?

- Você saiu da sua seca imaculada?

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho.

- Você não estava prestando atenção no que eu estava dizendo? VOCÊ NÃO TEM JUÍZO NENHUM! NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM!

James caiu na risada.

- Ruivinha, se você está tão estressadinha assim, é porque não beijou o _français._ Novamente eu atrapalhei o _baiser des couples_?

Lily estava louca para esganar o garoto, só não o fez porque ele a havia surpreendido com o uso do francês, que era o idioma que ela mais gostava.

- Potter, pára de me torrar a paciência!

James não parava de rir. Como adorava aquele rosto tão delicado bravo.

- _Pardonnez-moi, chéri_. – Disse ele, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Você fala francês, Potter? – Perguntou Lily ríspida, tentando disfarçar o interesse, e bufando de raiva.

- Sim. Você pode não admitir, mas eu tenho uma boa educação. – Disse ele, colocando a mão direita nos cabelos dela.

- Se você tem mesmo, pára de agir assim com as pessoas. Você é insuportável! – Disse Lily, tirando a mão dele.

James sorriu.

- Evans, porque você não quebra o seu jejum de ósculo carnal comigo? Eu também sei falar francês, esqueça aquele Louis! – Disse de repente. Seus olhos desfocados brilhando.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar e se perguntou por que estava perdendo tempo ali com ele.

- Você sempre faz questão de me irritar com isso. Maldita hora que eu aceitei a brincar de verdade ou desafio aquele dia! Você nunca mais parou de falar da _maldita_ seca e dos meus _malditos_ problemas emocionais! – Berrou ela.

James não sabia como ele estava conseguindo conter-se para não agarrá-la e beijá-la. Na verdade, sua mente tinha uma resposta lógica: ela nunca mais o olharia na cara, se não o matasse. E também porque já tinha beijado Marlene e não se sentia no direito de beijar mais ninguém daquele círculo de amizades por um tempo. E o motivo principal: Lily era diferente, era... especial.

- Evans, só você se irrita comigo. Você é engraçada quando está assim! Tem certeza que você não...

- Potter, _Allez à l'enfer_! (vá pro inferno!)

Lily deu-lhe as costas, algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo e andou rapidamente até o castelo. James sorriu com as palavras dela. Ela também falava francês. Será que Louis a havia ensinado?

* * *

- Ô Gata, você ta ligada no quanto o eu to afim de te pegar de jeito?

Alice virou o rosto com uma expressão abominável. Um garoto vestido de "mano", boné de aba reta, roupas largas demais estava olhando pra ela desejosamente.

- Cai fora, _mano_. – Respondeu ela, olhando feio para o garoto.

Ele deu de ombros e fechou a cara para ela antes de sair.

Alice e Anita estavam andando pelo Salão, estavam num lugar mais obscuro, que ficava perto da pista de dança. Anita ria da cena.

- Anita, ou nós somos muito feias, ou alguém jogou praga na gente! – Desabafou Alice.

- O Frank deve ter jogado praga em você, mas quem jogaria em mim? – Perguntou ela, divertida.

Alice suspirou.

- Só aparecem os caras mais feios e bizarros que eu já vi! – Falou ela. – Acho que vou acabar bebendo whisky...

- Ah, nem quero pensar! Se você não percebeu, acho que onde nós estamos é o ponto de encontro dos seres bizarros de Hogwarts. – Disse Anita, olhando a sua volta. – Meu Deus, acho que eu realmente estou certa... olha aquele cara corcunda vindo ali!

Um garoto corcunda se aproximava olhando para as duas, maravilhado.

- Ahhh, vamos sair daqui antes que ele venha falar com a gente! – Disse Alice, puxando Anita pelo braço.

- Vamos! – E as duas saíram apressadamente.

- Belas flores formosas! – Chamou o corcunda, assim que as duas se afastaram.

Depois de andarem até o outro lado do salão, finalmente pararam.

- Eu sei que é dia das Bruxas, mas... aquele corcunda realmente me assustou! – Disse Alice, respirando fundo.

- Será que era uma fantasia? – Perguntou Anita. – Quero dizer... eu nunca vi aquele corcunda por aqui!

- Não sei e nem quero saber! – Disse Alice, dogmática.

- Ei! Aquela não é a Lily? – Perguntou Anita, apontando para a figura ruiva que acabara de entrar no Salão Principal.

- É ela sim! – Os olhos de Alice brilharam. – Vamos falar com ela!

As duas saíram praticamente correndo, atraindo olhares curiosos.

Lily estava com o rosto contorcido de ódio, mas ainda sim estava linda. Os cabelos ruivos estavam um tanto bagunçados, como se estivesse exposta ao vento durante um bom tempo e seu peito arfava, sem fôlego.

- Lily! – Disse Anita. – O que aconteceu? Cadê o Louis?

A ruiva estreitou os olhos e olhou ao redor, procurando por ele.

- Não sei. Ele entrou faz um tempo. Uns dez, quinze minutos talvez. – Respondeu ela.

Anita e Alice se entreolharam, confusas.

- Não entendi essa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alice.

- Sim. Várias.

Lily contou apressadamente tudo o que havia acontecido. Anita foi ficando cada vez mais quieta e pensativa a cada palavra que ouvia. Alice pensava em Lene, em como ela estaria se sentindo e mais do que nunca, sentiu raiva dos homens.

- E, pra finalizar, o Potter deu em cima de mim, e descobriu que eu gosto de francês, e ficou rindo da minha cara, e eu não pude fazer nada, e não pude controlar, e eu quero matar aquele exibido, e ele me irrita por qualquer coi...

- Calma, Lily. – Pediu Anita, ainda pensativa.

Lily parou para respirar.

- O James não presta. E o Sirius menos ainda. – Disse Anita, algum tempo depois.

- Acho que é o contrario, Anita. Afinal, quem foi muito cachorro na história foi o James. – Disse Alice. – Ele que ficou com a... pessoa que o amigo estava ficando.

- Eu achei essa história muito estranha. – Disse Lily. – Eu moro com o Sirius há mais de um ano, e conheço bem ele... Toda bendita festa ele sempre bebe, mas nunca vi ele passando mal. Ou o Potter mentiu ou...

- Exatamente, Lily! – Falou Anita, sorrindo orgulhosa. – Eu conheço bem essa historinha... O Sirius não está vomitando, nem passando mal. Deve estar por aí...

- Você acha? – Perguntou Alice. – Nossa! Nunca pensei numa possibilidade como essa.

Anita tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto no além e Alice processava a idéia.

- Vou dar uma voltinha na pista de dança e acho que eu vou encontrar ele por lá.

Alice concordou com a cabeça.

- Nossa, muito cinismo da parte dele ter enganado a Lene! – Disse Lily, irritada. – Mas mesmo assim, não o Potter não precisava ter beijado ela!

- Desencana, Lils! – Disse Alice, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou ver se o Sirius está lá na pista. – Falou Anita. – Depois eu vejo vocês...

- Por que você vai lá? – Perguntou Alice amigavelmente. – É pela Lene, ou por ele?

A loira respirou fundo.

- Não sei. Prefiro pensar que é pela Lene.

* * *

Passava das três da manhã. A música alta na pista de dança, pessoas se movimentando, casais, amigas, pessoas desconhecidas. Anita caminhava entre todos, prestando muita atenção em cada rosto. Conseguiu ver Lorens e o cabeludo de longe, mais a frente, Frank, Bellatriz se agarravam indecentemente, e ao lado do casal, Sarah Adams, mais do que bêbada beijando um cara que Anita não conhecia. Passou por muitas pessoas e nada de Sirius.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo passando mal.

Parou numa rodinha de umas garotas da sua sala, do terceiro ano de Moda, que dançavam sorridentes.

Não demorou muito para aparecer.

Não o Sirius, mas um forte partido. Um homem absolutamente gostoso, cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros e sedutores.

Obviamente, todas as amigas de Anita que dançavam junto com ela sentiram uma pontinha de inveja da loira. O garoto era muito bonito.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Pergunta clássica.

Anita olhou-o por uns instantes e finalmente respondeu:

- Anita Ecklair. E o seu?

- Matthew Lindberg. – Ele sorriu. – Está sozinha?

- Estou! – Respondeu prontamente.

Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver Sirius conversando – dando em cima - com uma garota toda risonha. Desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Não estará mais... – Disse Matthew, se aproximando. – Se você quiser...

Anita fez questão de rir bastante alto, mais alto que a música, tanto que Matthew até se assustou, e as amigas próximas se viraram para olhar. O importante é que ela conseguiu atrair a atenção de Sirius Black.

- Eu não quero... ficar sozinha.

Por fim, Matthew a beijou. Um beijo rápido. Depois que se afastaram, Anita viu Sirius olhando-a. Ele esteve observando ela com Matthew.

O olhar dos dois se encontraram, e olharam-se por alguns segundos, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Depois, Sirius acenou com a mão direita e Anita sorriu pra ele. Matthew não parecia ter visto.

- Vamos sair daqui, beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele.

Anita desviou os olhos de Sirius e respondeu:

- Vamos!

* * *

- Hey, Lily!

Lily e Alice estavam sentadas numa mesa, conversando. A ruiva se virou rapidamente.

Amus, mais um garoto bonito e emburrado que não conheciam, juntamente com Peter se aproximaram das duas.

- Oi Amus! – Cumprimentou Lily.

- Vocês viram o James, ou o Sirius ou o Remus? – Apressou-se Peter em perguntar.

- O Potter deve estar enchendo a paciência de alguém por aí! – Resmungou Lily.

Amus e o amigo se sentaram na frente das garotas, que não esperavam que eles se sentassem. Peter coçou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu estou procurando por eles a festa toda...

- Peter, você parece um bobo procurando por eles. Nem aproveitou! – Disse Alice, revirando os olhos.

Peter olhou maldosamente para Alice. Ele simplesmente detestava que os outros lhe dissessem para parar de correr atrás dos três outros garotos.

- Nem você aproveitou, Alice... – Disse ele, assumindo um ar superior. – Mas eu percebi que o Frank aproveitou bastante. Hoje eu vou até dormir na sala porque a _Bella_ vai dormir... lá em casa.

O rosto de Alice ruborizou e ela sentiu o coração disparar. Todos se viraram surpresos para Peter, ninguém esperava que ele dissesse algo tão inconveniente como isso do nada.

- Peter, o que deu em você? – Perguntou Amus, estranhando.

Amus mais do que ninguém sabia que Frank ainda gostava de Alice, que ele sempre ficava espiando ela chegar do trabalho, que ele andava cabisbaixo.

- Nada. – Peter voltou a assumir a sua aparência natural, sorrindo. – Vou procurar meus amigos.

O garoto gordinho saiu apressado.

Alice ainda estava pasma com as palavras de Peter.

- Alice, não vai dar importância ao Peter... – Disse Lily.

- Não... claro que não. – Balbuciou ela.

O amigo de Amus, Gideon Prewett, estava ali porque o amigo queria falar com a _tal da Lily, _e olhava para Alice atentamente. Ele sabia da história dela e de Frank através de Amus.

- Então, Lily, você vai ficar aqui sentada? Vamos pra pista! – Disse Amus, sorrindo para a ruiva.

Lily sentiu o rosto corar. Não sabia como falar que não queria. Pensava em Louis, e estava preocupada por não tê-lo achado desde que voltara para o castelo. Será que ele tinha ido embora? Será que ele estava chateado?

- Ah, eu já estou me sentindo cansada... – Disse ela.

Alice ainda estava pensando sobre Frank. Bellatriz não perdia tempo mesmo. Sabia que logo mais Frank passaria a freqüentar mais a sua República atrás de Bellatriz. Tinha que esquecê-lo antes que isso começasse a acontecer.

- Você que é Alice, não é? – Perguntou Gideon, preocupado.

Alice ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Sou... e você?

- Sou Gideon Prewett.

- Ah, claro! Eu sei quem você é... desculpe, eu estou distraída aqui. – Disse Alice, forçando um sorriso.

Gideon tinha ido até ali meio a contra gosto, mal imaginava que encontraria alguém que pudesse lhe chamar atenção.

Amus olhou de soslaio para o amigo, meio que censurando-o. Gideon entendeu muito bem o olhar _ela-já-tem-dono_ vindo de Amus. Ele respondeu com outro olhar _ela-não-tem-dono-coisa-nenhuma._

Alice estava com os olhos perdidos e Lily estava olhando para tudo a sua volta a procura de Louis.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Amus quebrou o silêncio.

Lily achou uma ótima idéia, assim poderia olhar o outro lado do Salão. Alice estava louca pra sair dali.

- Vamos!

Os quatro começaram a caminhar lentamente (N/a: fim de festa é assim.). Lily não prestava atenção em nenhuma palavra que Amus dizia a ela, sempre alerta para ver se Louis estava por ali.

Alice estava um pouco quieta, e havia desanimado totalmente desde que Peter tinha dito aquilo. Gideon não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e toda a história que Amus havia contado a ele alguns dias atrás sobre Frank ter sido flagrado numa situação embaraçada, justamente pela garota que ele gostava e essa garota era Alice Flynn, não saia da sua cabeça agora.

- Alice, posso ser sincero? – Falou ele, após observá-la.

Ela finalmente tirou os olhos no chão e mirou o rapaz.

- Pode...

- Você não devia estar assim por causa do Frank. – O rosto dela corou. – Eu sei que eu nem te conheço direito pra já estar falando isso, mas uma garota bonita como você não merece uma coisa dessas.

- Prewett, você...

- Me chame de Gideon.

- Ok, Gideon. Então, você não sabe...

- Ah, sei sim. O Amus já me contou. E eu sou amigo do Frank, já ouvi falar muito de você. Quando eu fui até a sua mesa, não sabia que você era a tal da Alice, estava lá só pra acompanhar o Amus...

Alice deixou escapar um risinho.

- E qual a diferença de saber que eu sou a Alice?

- A diferença é que agora eu pude ver como o Frank é burro e que você ainda pensa nele.

Alice riu. Adorava ouvir os outros xingarem Frank.

- O Frank... – Ela começou. – Ele... não é o que eu pensei que ele fosse.

Por que ela estava falando sobre isso com aquele garoto que ela mal conhecia?

- Eu não sei quem você pensava que ele era, mas te digo uma coisa: nunca pensei que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu você ainda... gostasse dele.

- Eu não gosto dele! – Respondeu ela.

- Claro que gosta... eu vi sua cara quando o Peter falou aquilo.

Alice desviou o olhar ficou séria. Gideon se aproximou dela. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Lily e Amus continuaram andando, e já estavam bem à frente.

- Você fala essas coisas, mas nem me conhece! – Disse Alice, descrente.

- Não precisa te conhecer pra saber o que eu disse. Aliás, digo essas coisas porque quero te conhecer.

- Você é muito estranho. – Disse Alice, sincera.

Gideon riu.

- Nunca me falaram isso, obrigado.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Os dois começaram a conversar, andando sem rumo por todo o Salão. Alice perdera Lily de vista com o tempo.

* * *

O salão foi ficando cada vez mais vazio a cada minuto.

Aquela rua onde se localizavam as três Repúblicas só foi ficar completa quando o dia amanhecia.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Nossa, capítulo absurdamente enorme!

Por conta do tamanho do capítulo, infelizmente eu não vou poder responder às reviews daquele jeito!

Me perdoem por isso!

Agradecimentos especiais: **Vanessa Z. Lupin**, **Dm Tayashi** (_eu sei que os homens da minha fic são cafajestes! Hahaha_), **Miss Moony** (_não foi dessa vez que a Lily desencalhou... que dilema! Amo suas reviews enormes!_), **Mel.Bel.Louca**, **Pandora Potter j-m**, **Mary M Evans** (_O Sirius nunca ficaria sozinho nem se ele quisesse – as mulheres não o deixam em paz!_), **mary86** (_a outra metade_!), **Leen** (_obrigada!_), **Hera 3304**, **Tah Halliwell**, **jehssik **(_elas pegaram geral? Acho que não chegou a tanto, né? Hahaha_), **Moony Felina**, **Isabella, Izaura Miller**, **Lulu Star **_(hahaha, eu sei que o Sirius não presta, mass...)_, **Kah Taylor **_(obrigada pelos elogios querida!)_.

**Perfil do Capítulo 13**.

**Nome**: Marlene McKinnon.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos verdes-musgo e cabelos escuros ondulados.

**Altura**: 1,70.

**Nasceu em**: Glasgow - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque morava na Escócia. Mudou-se para estudar em Hogwarts.

**Curso - ano**: Biomedicina – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiária num Laboratório.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **De ler, conversar.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Esperar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: blues e jazz.

**Comida favorita**: Haggis, como qualquer escocês.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Não, afinal a Escócia é muito longe.

Amo voceeees! MUITO OBRIGADA! (:


	14. Religando os Fatos

**Capítulo 14 – Religando os fatos.**

- Já são duas horas da tarde! Tá na hora de vocês dois levantarem!

Remus abriu a janela do quarto. Sirius abriu os olhos azuis, mas logo os fechou de novo por conta da claridade. James se remexeu na cama e enterrou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

Remus estava absolutamente inquieto. Vendo que abrir a janela era inútil, ele puxou a coberta dos amigos.

- Remus, pára de encher! – Resmungou Sirius, sonolento.

- Levanta, Sirius!

- Eu cheguei aqui às sete horas da manhã! – Disse Sirius, se sentando em sua cama. – Dormi muito pouco!

James também havia se levantado. Imediatamente sentiu a cabeça latejar. Ressaca.

- O que aconteceu com você, Remus? – Perguntou Sirius, bocejando.

Remus cerrou os olhos para o amigo.

- Helena. – Disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Ela não quer falar comigo.

- E _eu_ com isso? – Perguntou Sirius, coçando os olhos.

Remus balançou a cabeça, desacreditado.

- Sirius, eu juro que eu tento entender ao máximo essa sua necessidade de querer pegar geral. – Remus olhava sério para o amigo. – Mas já que você está com a Marlene, você podia ter sido mais discreto, não acha?

Sirius soltou uma risadinha.

- Festa é festa e...

Ele parou de falar. Virou a cabeça lentamente e encontrou os olhos de James, ambos com os olhos arregalados. Provavelmente, os dois se lembraram de alguma coisa.

------

Alice acordou e encontrou-se sozinha em seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e finalmente se levantou. A morena lembrou-se imediatamente da história que Lily lhe contara sobre Marlene. Pensou se a amiga estaria bem.

Depois de sair do banheiro, Alice desceu as escadas. Sarah estava lixando as unhas e fofocando no telefone na sala. Sarah ignorou completamente a presença da prima, que se direcionou à cozinha.

- Oi, Lene. – Cumprimentou Alice, derrotanto seu mau-humor matinal.

Marlene estava sentada à mesa, pensativa.

- Ah, oi, Alice!

- Acordou faz tempo?

- Faz mais ou menos uma hora.

Silêncio.

- E a Helena...? – Alice estava tentando puxar assunto.

- Saiu.

- Com o Remus?

- Acho que eles brigaram.

Alice fez cara de confusão, e arriscou mais uma vez:

- Brigaram?

- Pois é. Ela não quis falar com ele quando ele ligou. Antes de sair, ela me disse que queria me contar uma coisa muito importante, quando voltasse. – Marlene parecia estar preocupada.

Alice não falou mais nada. Bebeu o habitual café com leite que ela tanto gostava e, notando que a amiga permanecia quieta, resolveu falar. Afinal, Alice não gostava de ficar em silêncio:

- Lene... a Lily me contou o que aconteceu ontem.

Marlene dera um salto da cadeira, mas não encarou a amiga. Abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Acho que a essa hora o Sirius deve estar me odiando. – Murmurou tristemente.

- Por que o meu priminho te odiaria, Marlene?

Bellatriz acabara de entrar na cozinha, com o habitual ar de superioridade. Seus longos cabelos negros e brilhantes esvoaçando. Alice não suportava ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela.

- Por nada, Bella. – Respondeu Marlene, corando.

- Por acaso, ele já te contou por que a gente não se dá muito bem? – Perguntou ela, seus olhos escuros brilhando. – Pergunte pra ele.

- Quem se dá bem com você, Bellatriz? – Perguntou Alice, com um certo desdém.

Bellatriz revirou os olhos.

- Bem, Frank e eu nos damos _muito _bem. – Ela sorriu ao ver o rosto de Alice ficar rosado. – Nem te conto da noite maravilhosa que tivemos!

Alice não disse nada. Bellatriz continuou:

- Tenho um aviso importante para dar. Sobre a minha irmã, Narcissa. Ela me ligou, ela vai precisar passar uns dias aqui.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Alice, Narcissa morava na República antes e era uma pessoa completamente desagradável.

Bellatriz olhou para Alice pelo canto do olho, pensando se valia a pena responder àquela pergunta, mas acabou respondendo, com a mesma expressão séria:

- Não é da sua conta. E ela anda meio cansada, não a encham de perguntas, entenderam?

- Bellatriz, que tipo de pergunta eu faria a sua irmã? – Perguntou Alice, irritada. Detestava gente que se sentia importante.

Depois, Alice apressou-se em sair da cozinha, com Marlene ao seu encalço. Odiava completamente o modo como Bellatriz pensava que podia controlar a República, odiava o fato de Bellatriz ter passado a noite com Frank, odiava Bellatriz Black.

- Eu vou para a casa da Lily. – Decidiu Alice, parando na porta da sala. – Você vem comigo?

Marlene sentiu o corpo gelar.

- Não sei... eu... o Sirius está lá... e... o James também. Eu não vou.

- Não seja medrosa, Marlene! – Disse Alice. – Deixa bem claro pro Sirius que foi o James quem te agarrou!

- Mas o James é o melhor amigo dele! Eles são amigos de infância!

Alice abriu a porta e disse:

- Faça o que você achar melhor, Lene, mas com certeza falar com o Sirius o mais rápido possível é o melhor que você tem a fazer.

------

Por fim, Marlene e Alice estavam tocando a campainha da República de Lily. A própria ruiva abriu a porta, e logo as chamou para entrar.

Para a sorte de Marlene, não havia nenhum dos garotos na sala. Havia apenas Anita, lendo sua inseparável _Vogue_, que deixou a revista de lado assim que as visitas entraram.

- Alice, você veio para acertar as contas da aposta? – Perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hum... Na verdade, vim cedo assim pra não precisar ouvir a Bellatriz narrar a noite de amor dela com o Frank para a Sarah. – A voz de Alice tinha um toque entediado.

Lily e Anita arregalaram os olhos.

- A Black não perde tempo mesmo! – Comentou a ruiva.

- Outra boa notícia. – Recomeçou Alice, irônica. – Narcissa Black vem passar uns dias na minha casa.

- A Narcissa? – Repetiu Anita. – Irmã mais velha da Bellatriz? Prima do Sirius? A que se formou em junho?

- A própria.

Anita abafou um suspiro de espanto. Narcissa era o tipo de garota que qualquer outra odiaria. Linda, rica, nada modesta - e com razão -, e tinha qualquer homem que quisesse.

- Seria pedir demais se eu sugerisse pra gente subir? – Perguntou Marlene, timidamente, sentindo-se vulnerável na sala.

As outras três se entreolharam.

- Claro que não! – Apressou-se Lily em responder. – A Lorens está lá em cima, vamos!

As quatro subiram os degraus rapidamente, exceto por Marlene, que andava cuidadosamente sem fazer barulho nenhum, como se isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Alice e Anita já entraram no quarto. Antes de entrarem, Lily segurou o braço de Marlene e apontou a porta do quarto masculino com um aceno na cabeça.

- Lene, _aquele_ é o quarto deles. – Lily notou que Marlene estremeceu. – Eles ainda estão dormindo... São só duas horas.

- Vamos entrar, Lily, antes que eles saiam de lá! – Disse Marlene, quase sussurrando.

Lily olhou para os olhos da amiga.

- Marlene, uma hora você vai ter que falar com eles.

Marlene abaixou a cabeça e entrou no quarto de Lily, que entrou segundos depois. A morena se sentou numa poltrona isolada e ficou quieta, aflita.

Lorens ainda estava de pijamas, mas parecia a mais acordada de todas. Olhou acusadoramente para Lily assim que a avistou.

- A Lily não quer falar sobre a noite de ontem... acho que alguém vai ter que virar uma garrafa de whisky! - Ela cantarolou.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Eu estava esperando a Alice pra contar.

- Você está _enrolando_! – Acusou Lorens, rindo.

Lily fechou a cara e sentou na cama mais próxima.

- Aliás, a Alice sumiu ontem... – Começou Anita, lentamente. – Aonde você foi, hein?

Alice coçou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Lily. Marlene não estava entendendo absolutamente nada da conversa, e estava tão pensativa que nem estava prestando muita atenção.

- Eu...

- Você vai ter que beber o whisky? – Perguntou Lorens, sorrindo maléfica.

- Não. – Respondeu Alice.

Lily virou-se espantada para a amiga e disse:

- Não minta, Alice! No fim da festa você só andou comigo e eu não vi você com ninguém!

O rosto de Alice corou levemente.

- Você não viu, Lily!

- Mas nós voltamos juntas pra casa e você não me falou nada! – Replicou Lily.

- Não falei pra você não ficar me perguntando...

- Alice, conta tudo! – Lorens interpelou, ansiosa.

Lily cruzou os braços e permaneceu com a cara fechada. Alice respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- No fim da festa, o Amus veio conversar comigo e com a Lily... ele estava com um amigo, o Gideon Prewett-

- Gideon Prewett? – Interrompeu Anita, desacreditada.

- Ele mesmo. – Alice sorriu.

Alice contou sobre a conversa deles, sobre o comentário inconveniente de Peter e, obviamente, sobre o momento que tiveram a sós.

- Alice, você se deu bem! – Comentou Anita, sorrindo. – Você sabe que Moda é o ponto de encontro de mulheres fofoqueiras, e as minhas amigas da sala falam que ele é um bom partido.

- Eu gostei muito dele. Juro que tinha até me conformado com a idéia de não ficar com ninguém na festa, e ele apareceu do nada!

- Só a Lily se ferrou! – Disse Lorens, atraindo risadas.

Lily bufou de raiva.

- Não é justo! Eu não vou beber nada!

- Aposta é aposta. – Disse Lorens, tranqüilamente.

- Que aposta foi essa que vocês fizeram? – Perguntou Marlene, surgindo das sombras.

Todas se viraram para Marlene. Tinham se esquecido que ela estava ali, já que a garota estava tão calada e isolada.

- Foi uma aposta simples. Nós quatro aqui estamos com azar. – Contou Lorens. – Apostamos que quem não beijasse pelo menos um homem naquela festa teria que virar uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo.

Marlene soltou uma risadinha tímida.

- Todas vocês conseguiram? – Perguntou ela, que realmente _não_ estava prestando atenção à conversa antes.

- Todas, menos... a Lily. – Os olhos de Lorens brilharam.

O sorriso de Marlene se desmanchou.

- Você ia ficar com o francês de Direito, não ia, Lily? – Perguntou Marlene.

- É... acho que ia. – Respondeu Lily, fitando os pés.

- Não é justo a Lily beber whisky! Ela estava prestes a beijar aquele ex dela, mas eu atrapalhei!

Lily abriu um sorriso enorme. Nem tudo estava perdido.

- Lene, obrigada por me defender! Lorens, você ouviu isso, reconsidere!

Lorens estava com uma expressão de desentendimento estampado no rosto, pois ela não estava sabendo do que havia acontecido com Marlene e James.

- Não entendi. – Disse Lorens, voltando a rir. – Marlene, você só está querendo ajudar a Lily, pensa que eu sou idiota, é?

- Hum... não. – Respondeu Marlene. – Eu apareci bem na hora em que eles estavam prestes a se beijar... Eu até tentei ir embora, mas o James não deixou.

- O Potter atrapalhou tudo! Aquele idiota! – Trovejou Lily, revoltada só de lembrar. – Marlene, conta a história pra Lorens não me _obrigar _a beber, por favor.

Marlene contou tudo o que aconteceu. Sirius passando mal, ela beijando James, James insensivelmente já querendo ir dançar com outra, ela correndo e parando bem onde Lily e Louis estavam.

- Marlene, você nem estava na aposta e pegou os dois caras mais cobiçados de Hogwarts! – Lorens brincou, fazendo Alice e Anita rirem.

Marlene estava com a mesma aparência descontente e abatida, e não gostou nada do comentário de Lorens.

- O que você pretende fazer, Lene? – Perguntou Anita.

Anita tentava ignorar uma certa esperança de Marlene não querer mais ficar com Sirius, mas essa possibilidade não saía de sua cabeça. Repreendia-se mentalmente por isso e tentava pensar em alguma maneira de ajudar a amiga e esquecer Sirius de vez. Como se isso fosse possível.

Na semana anterior, enquanto estava andando por Hogwarts, vira Sirius e Marlene se beijando. Anita, mais decidida a esquecê-lo do que nunca, prometendo ignorá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, chegou em sua casa depois do trabalho, mas lá estava ele. Lá estava Sirius Black, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso, conversando com ela durante o jantar, sempre galante e engraçado.

- Eu queria falar com o James primeiro. – Respondeu Marlene, cabisbaixa, fazendo Anita voltar a realidade. – Queria que ele me falasse o que deu nele e...

- Lene, pode ser sincera com a gente, vai! – Lorens disse, mansamente. – Não foi só o James que te beijou, você também tirou uma casquinha!

Marlene sentiu o rosto corar.

- Na hora eu estava tão brava porque o Sirius tinha praticamente me bandonado que... Mas o James me pegou de surpresa e–

- Isso significa que você beijou ele também! – Completou Lorens.

Todas riram, menos Lily e Marlene. Novamente.

- Pára, Lorens! – Disse Marlene, encabulada. – Não foi assim, eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, e o James foi se aproximando, na hora eu nem pensei que ele quisesse me beijar, foi tudo muito rápido!

- Então _você_ _beijou _mesmo o Potter? – Perguntou Lily, muito séria.

- Por dois segundos... digamos que sim. – Respondeu Marlene, desconsertada.

- Então, por que você ficou daquele jeito, já que você _também_ beijou o Potter? – Lily pensava que fora só James que tinha beijado. – Por que todo aquele drama?

Marlene sentiu-se completamente acuada com tantas perguntas; estava fazendo de tudo para esquecer o beijo, e se concentrar na conversa que teria com James e Sirius mais tarde. E não estava entendendo a seriedade de Lily.

- Eu... não quero perder o Sirius, não quero que ele pense que eu... o traí, vocês não sabem o quanto eu estou mal.

Lily permaneceu com a cara fechada, concluindo que não houve motivo para Marlene tê-la feito deixar Louis de lado para ajudá-la, arruinando o momento. Era só por isso, é claro.

Com a última fala de Marlene, Anita sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair correndo daquele quarto, mas não o fez, apenas disse:

- Lene, sinceramente... – Anita estava fazendo de tudo para parecer gentil. – você, perder o Sirius? O problema é que...

- Você também acha que eu nunca vou perdê-lo? – Perguntou Marlene, sonhadoramente.

Anita sentiu o estômago revirar. Marlene entendera absolutamente o contrário do que ela estava querendo dizer.

- Não, Marlene. – Recomeçou Anita, escolhendo bem as palavras. – Eu conheço o Sirius, ele não vai ser perdido porque ele nunca se prende, sabe? Ele não quer nada sério com...

- Ah, você acha? O Sirius não é assim, como as pessoas pensam. Ele tem um lado galinha, eu sei, mas ele é muito bonito, são as mulheres que ficam atrás dele! – Disse Marlene, convicta nas suas palavras. – O que ele precisa é de alguém que goste dele de verdade. Como eu!

As outras garotas olhavam estranhamente para Marlene, que estava falando como um político em campanha política. Lily, Anita e Lorens, por morarem com Sirius, sabiam muito bem que Marlene estava completamente enganada.

- Marlene, o Sirius é galinha não só por ter um monte de mulher atrás dele, mas também porque ele _quer_. Ele gosta! – Explicou Lily. Mais clara, impossível.

Marlene parecia horrorizada.

- Vocês não o conhecem! Vocês acham que tudo que vocês escutam em Hogwarts é verdade? – Ela fez uma pausa para olhar indignada para as amigas. – Eu realmente não quero perdê-lo, ainda mais agora que ele estava mudando por mim, vocês não notaram? Vocês moram com ele, mas não o conhecem como eu!

- Lene... – Murmurou Alice, balançando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, a campainha começou a tocar incessantemente. Lily se levantou e olhou na janela. Helena.

- A Helena está aqui embaixo.

- Ela disse que queria falar comigo. – Disse Marlene.

- Será que ela não quer falar com o Remus, o _namorado_ dela? – Lorens perguntou, como se fosse óbvio. – Você acha que você é o centro do Universo, Lene?

- Eu estou falando sério! – Marlene revirou os olhos. – Além do mais, eles brigaram.

A campainha não parava de tocar, Helena apertava o botão a cada segundo, deixando Lily irritada com o barulho.

- Eu vou atender.

Lily saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta. Remus estava parado no começo das escadas.

- Deixa que eu atendo, Lily.

- É a Helena, você sabia?

Remus mirou a amiga em silêncio. A campainha tocando sem parar soando por todos os cantos.

- Eu deveria imaginar, só ela agiria dessa forma. – Disse ele, se referindo a campainha incessante.

Os dois desceram as escadas, com o barulho aumentando cada vez mais. Remus abriu a porta deparou-se com Helena, que estava com os olhos castanhos cheios de fúria.

- Aqui não é a casa da sogra pra você tocar a campainha desse jeito! – Reclamou Lily, mal-humorada.

- Oi, Lena. – Disse Remus.

Helena não olhou para ele, virou-se para Lily e perguntou:

- Onde está a Marlene?

- No meu quarto com as outras.

Helena saiu correndo em direção das escadas, deixando Lily irritada com a falta de educação. Remus virou-se para ela, parecendo preocupado.

- Lily, a Marlene está aqui?

- Está.

Foi Remus quem subiu correndo. Lily bufou de raiva por ter sido esquecida e por não estar entendendo nada, fechou a porta e também subiu as escadas.

Helena entrou com tudo no quarto, assustando as outras. Ela estava ofegante por ter subido as escadas rápido, mas ela apressou-se em falar, mirando Marlene:

- Lene, tenho que te contar uma coisa _muito_ séria!

Marlene se levantou, passou por Alice e Anita e parou ao lado da recém-chegada.

- O que aconteceu com você, Helena? Você está... bem?

- Estou, mas eu tenho que te falar uma coisa importante!

Remus abriu a porta com tudo, assim como a namorada fizera. Todas se viraram para olhá-lo, não entendendo absolutamente nada.

- Remus, sai daqui, o assunto é com a Lene! – Helena ralhou, desesperadamente.

------

Quando Lily subiu, encontrou Sirius e James na porta do quarto deles, observando Remus, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto dela e tinha fechado a porta na sua cara.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem estava tocando a campainha daquele jeito? – Perguntou James.

- Sirius, Potter! – Ela se virou para os dois. – Será que alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa? Eu não sei o que a Helena veio falar para a Marlene, mas...

Os dois garotos se entreolharam.

- A Marlene está aí? – Sirius perguntou.

- Está! – Respondeu Lily, impaciente. – No meu quarto, e a Helena acabou de entrar lá e–

- Vamos, Sirius! – James, a interrompeu, puxando o amigo pela blusa.

Os dois atravessaram o corredor e entraram no quarto das garotas, Lily por último novamente. O que tinha acontecido com a educação das pessoas?

------

- Eu não estou entendendo nada, está tudo bem com você, Helena? – Perguntou Alice, se levantando da cama e indo até a amiga.

Helena estava com a cara fechada, e permaneceu olhando para os pés.

- Estou ótima. Marlene, eu...

- Olá, garotas! – Sirius entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças se viraram para a porta, onde James e Sirius estavam parados, sorrindo. Marlene quis morrer, mas como isso não seria possível, apenas virou o rosto.

- Não cabe mais ninguém nesse quarto! – Falou Anita, dando uns passos para trás.

Lily entrou no quarto também, empurrando James.

- O que aconteceu? Que bagunça! – Disse, completamente ranzinza. – A Helena quase quebrou a campainha, subiu aqui, o Remus bateu a porta na minha cara, o que é que está acontecendo!?

- Desculpe, Lily. – Disse Remus, gentilmente.

- Eu só quero falar com a Marlene. – Disse Helena, olhando para Sirius cheia de ódio. - Só com _ela_.

Remus já tinha contado para Sirius que Helena tinha o visto com outra. Sirius já tinha todas as desculpas prontas em sua mente, mas se pudesse evitar dizê-las, seria consideravelmente melhor.

- Agora eu estou curiosa, o que você quer me contar? – Perguntou Marlene, evitando o olhar de James.

- Helena, _nós _precisamos conversar. – Disse Remus, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

- Primeiro eu quero falar com a minha amiga!

Helena respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos verdes de Marlene. Anita e Lorens trocavam olhares curiosos. Lorens, segurando o riso por causa da dramatização e Anita, ansiosa, pois já não agüentava mais a seqüência de interrupções.

- FALA LOGO, também estou curiosa! – Pediu Anita.

- Eu quero falar é com a Lene, não com você! – Respondeu Helena, seca.

Anita se encolheu levemente e Lorens ficou séria, ambas não entendendo mais a seriedade da situação. Sirius e James lançavam olhares furtivos para Remus, mas ele não podia fazer mais nada.

- Ontem a noite, na festa... – Começou Helena, com os punhos cerrados de raiva. – Eu estava com o Remus na pista de dança... e...

Mas Helena não continuou. Seu queixo começou a tremer e ela começou a chorar. Todos que estavam à volta se entreolharam, Remus assumiu uma expressão completamente preocupada, Marlene se aproximou mais da amiga e acariciou os seus cabelos vermelho-sangue.

- Lena, respira fundo e fala. – Pediu Marlene, amigável.

Helena tirou os óculos de aros vermelhos e tampou o rosto com as mãos, ainda soluçando. Os outros permaneceram em silêncio, sem se atreverem a falar.

- Eu... não consigo falar! – Disse Helena, desesperada, entre os soluços.

- Eu acho que tem gente demais aqui! – Falou Marlene, preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. – Deixem-me a sós com a Helena.

- Eu... – Começou Helena, com a voz trêmula. – Não tem problema... T-todo mundo tem q-que fic-car pra ouvir.

- Então fala! – Disse Alice.

Helena enxugou as lágrimas e recomeçou:

- Quando e-eu estava na pista de dança com o-o Remus, eu vi...

Mas Helena não tinha condições psicológicas para continuar aquela frase, mais soluços e lágrimas tomaram conta da garota. Alice abraçou a amiga, enquanto Marlene continuava curiosa.

- Eu acho que a Helena está um pouco nervosa. – Interveio Sirius, sedutoramente.

Helena parou de chorar por alguns segundos ao ver Sirius se aproximando dela com aquele sorriso conquistador.

- Vamos, Helena, você precisa se acalmar, não acha? – Ele perguntou, gentilmente, pegando a mão da garota, que olhava pra ele um tanto hipnotizada. – Vamos sair daqui pra você tomar um ar.

Remus lançou um olhar reprovador à Sirius, mas ele continuou puxando a garota chorosa para fora do quarto, mantendo um contato visual sedutor. Ela saiu fungando o nariz, sem protestar.

James foi atrás dos dois e fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu do quarto. Os três estavam sozinhos no corredor, Helena saiu do transe e olhou feio para Sirius.

- Você não quer que eu conte, é? – Perguntou ela, um tanto agressiva. – Então esqueça, porque _eu vou falar_.

- Se você quiser mesmo contar, conta direito pelo menos. – Sirius rebateu. Do jeito que Helena era, era capaz de arruinar sua reputação quando narrasse o que tinha visto.

James riu escandalosamente, acabando por liberar todo o riso que estava contendo anteriormente, no quarto.

- E você, está rindo do quê? – Ela lhe perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nada. – Respondeu James, cruzando os braços, parando de rir.

- Olha aqui, Sirius, eu vou falar para a minha amiga que eu vi você com outra, porque ela gosta muito de você e é melhor ela abrir os olhos logo! – Helena estava apontando o dedo furiosamente para Sirius.

Sirius olhou para ela, com interesse:

- Ela... gosta de mim?

- Seu idiota, se ela está com você, é claro que gosta! – Respondeu Helena, a beira das lágrimas.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Coitada da Lene... – Murmurou Helena, com seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Você não podia ter feito isso com ela, Sirius! _Traição_ não tem perdão!

Helena começou a chorar novamente como uma criança, deixando James e Sirius sem reação alguma. Ambos, tão experientes com mulheres, não sabiam o que fazer com uma chorando.

- Er... você quer beber água? – Perguntou James, tentando parecer legal.

- Parem de me enrolar! Eu vou falar com a Lene AGORA! E Sirius, se você puder se enforcar enquanto isso, seria _ótimo_!

A garota entrou no quarto.

------

Assim que James fechou a porta do quarto quando saiu, Marlene virou-se revoltada para Remus:

- O que ela tem pra me falar? Você _sabe_ que eu sei!

Remus ficou levemente mais ruborizado.

- Não sei de nada. A Helena é quem está falando. – Mentiu ele.

- Marlene, espera a senhorita dramática voltar, não custa nada. – Lorens disse, que estava se divertindo demais com tudo aquilo.

Remus olhou feio para a morena, enquanto todos, em silêncio, puderam ouvir uma risada vinda do lado de fora. Uma risada provavelmente vinda de James.

- Esse quarto está todo bagunçado, eu preciso arrumar ainda hoje... – Lily falou, olhando a sua volta. Tinha tantas outras coisas para se preocupar.

- Eu estou curiosa pra saber o que a Helena tem de tão importante pra falar! – Disse Anita, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu vou lá fora ver o que está acontecendo. – Disse Remus, que estava até pálido.

Lorens segurou-o pelo braço, e disse firmemente:

- Remus, fica tranqüilo que o Sirius não vai agarrar ela!

- Mas o Potter pode agarrar. Afinal, ele não sabe distinguir uma garota solteira de uma que namora um amigo. – Alfinetou Lily, cruzando os braços.

Remus olhou para todas as garotas que estavam presentes, mas nesse momento, Helena voltou para o quarto, juntamente com Sirius e James. A garota estava com os olhos e nariz vermelhos por conseqüência do choro. Sirius parecia estar no mundo da lua, enquanto James estava com uma expressão divertida, não levando nada muito a sério.

- Helena, você vai me matar do coração! – Marlene exclamou, chacoalhando a amiga. – Você já tomou um ar, está melhor?

- E-estou...

- Então fala logo! O que você viu?

Uma troca de olhares entre James e Sirius passou despercebida.

- Eu estava com o...

- _Eu_ _sei que você estava com o Remus na pista de dança_, mas o que você viu que você quer me contar? Sem chorar! – Disse Marlene, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Eu vi... o Sirius Black.

- Eu! – Sirius ergueu um braço, sorrindo.

- Sirius é um nome difícil, só existe ele. – Disse Anita, entediada de esperar. – Prossiga, Helena...

- Você viu o Sirius? – Marlene franziu as sobrancelhas. – _Só_? – Como num estalo, ela virou-se pra ele e disse: - Aliás, você não estava passando mal no banheiro?

Sirius jogou um beijo para a morena, que corou violentamente, mas Helena interveio.

- Não olhe pra ele, Marlene, olhe pra mim! – A voz de Helena ainda estava trêmula, mas estava se controlando para não chorar. – Isso não é tudo! Ele estava...

- Dançando bêbado? – Chutou Lorens, arrancando algumas risadinhas.

- Levem a sério o que eu tenho pra falar! – Pediu Helena, chorosa. – Enfim, eu o vi beijando outra.

Marlene ficou paralisada, sem nem mover os olhos, permaneceu olhando para o rosto de Helena, que estava quase chorando ao se recordar da cena. Sirius mirava o chão, parecia ter perdido toda a pose. Remus colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da namorada.

- Vamos sair, Helena. – Ele murmurou, sério.

Helena virou-se para ele.

- Não quero!

Remus fez um gesto impaciente. Silêncio. Todos os olhos indo de Sirius para Marlene.

Lily, Alice e Anita se entreolharam. Elas se sentaram na cama de Anita, que estava mais próxima, abrindo um pouco mais de caminho para os "atores principais" agirem no centro do quarto.

- Sirius... você estava... com outra? Isso é verdade? – Perguntou Marlene, olhando piedosamente para ele.

- É... – Ele começou, sua voz firme e convincente. – Eu sei que saí do banheiro depois de ter passado _muito mal_, mas quase não me lembro de nada.

Marlene olhou para James. Estava com o coração quase saindo pela boca, não sabia se já deveria falar para Sirius sobre o beijo, mas sabia que agora ele não poderia ficar tão bravo com ela. Estavam quites.

- Como assim? Você parecia muito bem! – Acusou Helena, rispidamente.

- Por acaso você já bebeu na sua vida? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não... – Ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Por isso você não sabe. – Retrucou Sirius. – Lene, eu peço todas as desculpas a você, mas eu realmente não me lembro.

Marlene continuou inexpressiva, assim como James.

- Sirius, a gente tem que conversar... – Disse Marlene, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Sirius sorriu.

- Tudo bem.

- O James pode vir com a gente?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Claro! – Respondeu Sirius, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- A festa acabou, gente. – Disse James, também sorrindo. – Torçam para eu sair vivo.

- Faço votos pelo contrário. – Resmungou Lily, para não perder o costume.

O trio saiu do quarto, deixando Helena perplexa para trás, que virou-se para os outros e resmungou:

- Como assim? Ela não vai gritar com ele? Nem dizer que ela nunca mais quer vê-lo?

- O nome dela é Marlene, não Helena. – Lembrou Lorens.

Helena revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto revoltada, sendo seguida por Remus.

- E agora, o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Alice, preocupada.

- Querem saber? – Perguntou Anita, ainda sentada. – Acho que não vai acontecer absolutamente nada. A Marlene não vai querer jogar o Sirius fora só por causa disso. E ele vai aproveitar, porque ele não é um idiota.

- A Helena não tem noção do quanto ela se daria bem em Artes Cênicas! – Lorens comentou, rindo. – E também não tem noção do quanto é chata.

------

- Então, estamos todos quites? – Perguntou Sirius, depois que Marlene terminou de falar.

Marlene havia acabado de contar todos os detalhes da noite passada para Sirius. Depois de terminar, estava com o rosto corado de ansiedade e vergonha, enquanto James estava sentado de cabeça baixa na sua cama desarrumada, entediado. Durante o relato, Sirius arregalou os olhos fingindo estar muito surpreso, apesar de se esforçar ao máximo parar se lembrar que _ele próprio_ havia pedido isso a James.

- Quites? – Repetiu Marlene. – Você jura pra mim que não vai me largar?

Sirius fingiu estar pensativo, encontrou o olhar de James e disse:

- Lene, vamos esquecer. Eu não consigo ficar bravo com você, nem com o James.

James não se mexeu. Sirius fez uma cara séria, obviamente _tentando_ parecer sério, algo realmente difícil, mas convincente o suficiente para fazer Marlene acreditar.

- James, eu entendo que você estava bêbado, mas espero que isso não se repita. – Sirius falou, com uma voz falsamente séria. Quase rindo.

- Pode deixar. – Respondeu James.

Marlene abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou Sirius.

-Sirius, você é tão lindo! Sabia que você iria compreender!

Sirius a beijou, e depois a abraçou, sendo observado por James que balançava a cabeça, desacreditado no quão fácil tinha sido para enganar Marlene, sentindo-se muito malvado por ter cooperado.

Enquanto abraçava Marlene, Sirius fez um sinal de "cai fora" para James.

- Então, casal, não vou mais atrapalhar vocês. Divirtam-se.

James saiu do quarto, deixando Sirius e Marlene sozinhos.

------

Depois da confusão, Alice não demorou em voltar para sua casa, Lily fez uma arrumação geral no quarto, obrigando Lorens e Anita a ajudarem. Sirius e Marlene permaneceram a tarde toda trancados no quarto, James saíra com Peter, Amus e Frank para beber, enquanto Remus e Helena discutiram a relação a tarde inteira enquanto andavam pela vizinhança.

Antes de ir dormir, Lorens passou por Lily, que lia um livro sob a luz do abajur da cabeceira.

- Só uma coisinha, Lily. – Disse Lorens.

- O que foi?

- Você vai beber Whisky de Fogo. Essa semana.

- NEM PENSAR!

- Lily, aposta é aposta!

Lily fechou o livro e olhou severamente para a amiga.

- Você não levou a sério o que a Marlene contou?

- Você teve a festa inteira pra agarrar o cara, não agarrou porque não quis! – Retrucou, andando até sua cama.

- Muito injusto! – Resmungou Lily, irritada.

- E nem vem procurar uma lei sobre bebidas alcoólicas, que a aposta _ainda_ vai valer. – Replicou Lorens, se enfiando em sua cama.

Lily bufou e deitou em sua cama, puxando as cobertas de qualquer jeito. A única ainda de pé era Anita, que parecia absolutamente inquieta. Sirius e Marlene ainda estavam no quarto da frente sozinhos e Remus já estava dormindo no sofá. Anita não agüentava mais sentir aquilo, aquela ansiedade, aquele ciúmes da amiga e principalmente aquele princípio de ódio. Não comentara com ninguém acerca daquilo e as amigas estavam completamente sem-graças para tocar no assunto.

Anita se pegou lembrando do passado, no começo quando ela chegara na República, um ano antes de Lily e Lorens, em como não se importava quando Sirius trazia algumas garotas para dormir ali, mesmo já tendo ficado com ele algumas vezes. Queria muito que tudo voltasse ao normal, como era antes.

------

James chegou no meio da madrugada, já imaginando que adoraria cabular a aula do dia seguinte. Encontrou Remus dormindo no sofá com um cobertor.

Atravessou a sala sem fazer barulho, mas mesmo assim, Remus despertou.

- Hey, James! – Chamou ele, sonolento.

James deu meia volta.

- O quê? – Murmurou.

Remus se sentou no sofá e coçou os olhos cor de mel.

- O Sirius e a Marlene estão dormindo lá em cima. – Disse ele.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa, sério? Eu achava que a Lene era meio santa, tipo a Evans.

- Nenhuma mulher é santa perto do Sirius, não sei porquê. – Comentou Remus. – Tenho outra coisa para contar.

- Fala.

- A Helena me contou que a Narcissa vai passar uns dias aqui na casa dela.

- Narcissa, a prima do Sirius? – James arregalou os olhos.

- A própria.

James soltou uma risada baixa.

- Faz um tempão que eu não a vejo... A última vez que eu vi, ela já estava noiva.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Ela terminou Hogwarts ano passado, aquele noivado é fachada, ela continuava dando em cima de todo mundo.

James conhecia Sirius desde que eram crianças, e por conseqüência, conhecia praticamente a família inteira dele. Andrômeda, Narcisa e Bellatriz eram irmãs e primas de Sirius. Andrômeda já estava casada e tinha uma filha, Narcisa estava noiva do herdeiro de um milionário famoso e Bellatriz, a mais nova, ainda estava estudando.

- Remus, é uma pena que você esteja namorando. – Lamentou James. – você já ficou com a Narcissa que eu sei!

Remus corou.

- Você também!

- Realmente. – James começou a relembrar daquela época. – Eu tinha uns dezessete anos, a gente estava de férias na casa de praia do Sirius. É. E o Sirius também já ficou com ela.

- Vocês dois tem algum tipo de sociedade de mulher? – Perguntou Remus, sarcástico.

- Claro que não! – James riu. – Ela é prima dele, essas coisas acontecem. Eu era novidade pra ela, e é claro que eu não ia dispensar uma mulher daquela!

- É...

- Admita, Remus, ela é gostosa demais.

Remus ruborizou mais ainda.

- Ela tem noivo agora, James.

James riu e assanhou os cabelos.

- Eu acho que vou ter que dormir no outro sofá. – Ele se jogou nele, suspirando.

Remus voltou a se deitar, enquanto James ficou pensativo, ainda sentado no sofá, lembrando-se dos bons tempos do colegial e notando que sua vida apenas melhorava a cada dia.

------

**N/A:** Quem não concorda que a Helena é louca? HAHAHA. Enfim, muito obrigada por todos vocês que me apóiam e gostam do que eu escrevo! Só tenho mesmo a agradecer...

Perfil do capítulo 14.

**Nome**: Helena Sullivan.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos tingidos (ela é morena, na verdade).

**Altura**: 1,68.

**Nasceu em**: Leeds - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Leeds não é tããão perto assim de Londres, e também porque a mãe da Helena é uma louca problemática.

**Curso - ano**: Engenharia – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: trabalha na parte técnica de uma fábrica de computadores.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **De ler, estudar exatas.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Falar sobre o seu passado, pois sempre chora.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: punk rock e afins.

**Comida favorita**: comida japonesa.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Não, pois sempre foi muito anti-social.

------

Agradeço a todas às Reviews lindas:

**Moony Felina**: O James foi meio tonto, admito! Mas acontece... afinal, não sobrou problema pra ele! Ele falando francês foi fofo, eu sei!

**Lelevs**: Muiiito obrigada, você me deixou pra cima durante uma semana com essa review! ;D haha, obrigada!

**Lulu Star**: Eu sei que a Escócia não é tãão longe assim, mas... haha, você gostou a descrição dele bêbado... eu também NUNCA fiquei bêbada, imagina como foi pra eu escrever? Eu apagava e escrevia, não sabia como fazer... ainda bem que deu pra enganar... Se você detestou a atuação da Helena no outro, imagino nesse... Obrigada por tudo, viu? Beijo! (Ah, eu infelizmente não falo francês, só algumas coisinhas...)

**Jehssik**: É, a Lily tem que ser encalhada senão não tem graça! Eu adoro escrever o Louis, ele é muito fofo! É agora sim, o James ta interessado nela! Demorou mais foi! Bom, obrigada por tuuudo, beijos!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin**: Lorens com Sirius? Você acha? É a única até agora! Haha, mas a Lorens não ficaria com o cara que DUAS amigas dela gostam né? (: beijos queriida!

**Priscila Black**: Muito obrigada por tudo o que você disse! Assim que eu tiver tempo, eu passo para dar uma lida na sua! (: beijo.

**Tahh Halliwell**: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que você esteja com os horários melhores agora viu? Obrigada por tuudo, beijaao!

**Kah Taylor**: A Alice está tentando dar a volta por cima, apesar de ser muito difícil passar por isso. Como você disse que já passou por isso, imagino que você saiba que é muito HORRIVEL. Obrigada por tudo, muitos beijos!

**Fla Marley**: Nossa, muito obrigada viu? E eu nem demorei, fala a verdade! Hahaha, adorei o que você disse (claro, né?) espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. também! Beijão.

**Pandora j-m**: Obrigaaaaada, Pandora! Você é uma fofa! Bem, juro que a Lily não vai demorar, mas ela é MUITO cabeça dura. Hahah, beijão!


	15. Mulheres Atacam

**Capítulo 15 – Mulheres atacam.**

Já passava das oito horas da noite quando uma BMW preta parou na porta de uma República. Uma bela mulher vestida com caríssimas peles descera após o motorista abrir-lhe a porta. Ela andou até a porta da casa e tocou a campainha, enquanto o carro, já ligado novamente, se afastava.

Bellatriz a recebeu.

- Narcissa!

Narcissa estava ricamente vestida de peles felpudas, seu cabelo loiro claro muito liso caía sobre os ombros. Seu rosto estava muito branco e a boca estava escondida atrás de um batom vermelho, que realçava a sua brancura.

- Como vai, Bella? – Cumprimentou Narcissa, sorrindo.

- Muito bem.

Narcissa entrou graciosamente na casa, onde havia morado até ano passado. Bons tempos. Sarah, sua grande amiga, estava na sala, fazendo as unhas ao mesmo tempo em que assistia um seriado.

- Oi, Narcissa! – Sarah correu cumprimentá-la.

Narcissa jogou a sua bolsa no sofá e se sentou.

- E as outras? – Perguntou, torcendo o nariz levemente.

Sarah revirou os olhos, se sentando ao seu lado.

- A Alice está na República do seu primo. – Sarah respondeu. – Helena deve estar pensando em alguma forma de se matar lá em cima e a Marlene ainda não chegou.

Narcissa riu, mas ainda permanecia elegante, enquanto Sarah finalizava suas unhas.

- As coisas não mudaram muito por aqui, não é? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu estou namorando. – Contou Bellatriz.

Narcissa arregalou os olhos.

- Verdade? Minha irmã durona finalmente se rendeu! E olha que faz muito tempo que você terminou com o Rodolphus! Quem é o cara?

- É o Frank, o da República Whisky de Fogo.

- Ah, me lembro dele.

Nesse momento, Helena desceu as escadas. Sua expressão, sempre triste, estava mais realçada ainda com os cabelos despenteados e as roupas velhas que estava usando. Ela estava com os habituais óculos e mais pálida do que nunca.

- Oi, Narcissa.

Narcissa olhou para as roupas surradas da garota minuciosamente. Seus olhos subiram lentamente até fitarem os cabelos despenteados e tingidos de vermelho de Helena.

- Oi. – Respondeu Narcissa brevemente, virou seu rosto para a irmã, como se nada a tivesse interrompido e continuou: - Então, Bella, a minha cama ainda está aí?

- Está. – Respondeu.

Helena foi até a cozinha.

- Essa daí não mudou nada. – Comentou Narcissa, apontando para a porta da cozinha, bem baixinho. – Continua a desleixada depressiva de sempre.

- Concordo. – Bellatriz falou, com tédio na voz.

- Está com fome, Narcissa? – Perguntou Sarah.

- Mais ou menos. Estou de dieta.

- Nós ainda não jantamos. – Disse Sarah, analisando suas unhas vermelhas. – A Alice preparou o jantar.

Narcissa riu.

- A Alice ainda cozinha pra vocês? Vocês duas não se mexem mesmo.

- Você não pode falar nada. – Acrescentou Bellatriz. – Aliás, convidei o Frank para jantar. Já já ele está aí.

- Eu falei pra você não convidar ele! – Exclamou Sarah, estreitando os olhos na direção da amiga.

- Por que eu não o convidaria, Sarah? –Perguntou Bellatriz, jogando os cabelos negros e brilhantes para trás.

Narcissa não estava entendendo nada na conversa das duas. Ela passou a mão sobre a pele pomposa de seu casaco.

- Você sabe porquê! A Alice não vai demorar pra voltar, vai ficar um clima chato.

- Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Narcissa indagou, cruzando as pernas alinhadamente.

Bellatriz bufou mal-humorada e Sarah revirou os olhos.

- A minha prima e o Frank ficavam. – Disse Sarah, como se estivesse farta de contar essa história. E realmente estava. – Só que ele se cansou dela. Até aí, beleza, mas ele e a Bella começaram a ficar e ela não aceita!

- Nossa, tem gente que não aceita perder, não é mesmo? – Comentou Narcissa.

- Realmente. – Começou Bellatriz. – Agora eu e o Frank _namoramos_, eu não vou deixar de trazê-lo aqui só porque ela não aceita ver que ele prefere _a mim_.

- Você tem toda razão, Bellatriz. – Apoiou Sarah. – Mas a Alice...

- A Alice tem que se acostumar. – Interrompeu Bellatriz, impassível.

- Pode deixar que eu vou dar um empurrãozinho, Bella. – Narcissa falou, piscando um olho.

Sarah e Bellatriz riram.

------

Alice parou na porta da sua República e pôde ouvir do lado de fora a risada aguda de Narcissa. Não agüentava mais morar naquela casa com tanta gente que ela não suportava mais. Abriu a porta rezando para conseguir jantar em paz.

Ela encontrou todas as colegas de República, juntamente com uma Narcissa mais loira do que nunca e... Frank Longbottom, todos sentados à mesa, comendo. O coração de Alice disparou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele.

- Oi, Alice. – Disse Narcissa, sorrindo falsamente.

- Oi, Narcissa.

- Você vai jantar com a gente, não é? – Perguntou Bellatriz.

Alice olhou para a comida que a própria tinha feito, mas havia perdido todo o apetite. Frank não parou de olhar para ela nem um segundo, como se os seus olhos tivessem grudados em seu rosto.

- Na verdade, eu já comi na casa da Lily. – Mentiu Alice.

- Alice, que desfeita com a Narcissa! – Sarah falou, jogando o cabelo castanho para trás. – E foi você quem fez o jantar, pelo menos acompanhe a gente.

- Foi e-ela que fez o jantar? – Perguntou Frank, que estava prestes a colocar uma garfada de carne na boca.

- Foi, _meu amor_, por quê? – Bellatriz olhou feio para ele.

Alice sorriu internamente com as últimas falas ditas na mesa. Ela pensou por mais alguns segundos e finalmente decidiu.

- Tudo bem. Eu janto com vocês.

Bellatriz torceu o nariz notavelmente. Sua intenção era apenas a de irritar Alice, não esperava que ela realmente aceitasse sentar-se à mesa. Narcissa revirou os olhos, mas permaneceu concentrada em sua comida. Frank quase se engasgou com o refrigerante que bebia e ficou extremamente vermelho quando Alice se sentou bem na sua frente, sem mirá-lo. Helena sentiu as lágrimas beirarem seus olhos, mas secou-as a tempo, antes que qualquer um pudesse notar. Marlene sorriu levemente por ver Alice melhor. Sarah estava pensando na roupa que usaria no dia seguinte, nem se importando com as pessoas à volta.

- Alice, o Gideon te ligou. – Marlene se lembrou, quebrando o silêncio.

Alice quase morreu de tanto tossir.

- Verdade, Lene?

Frank olhava para Alice com uma expressão interrogativa.

- É. – Marlene passou o guardanapo sobre os lábios. – Ele deixou um número, disse que é pra você retornar a ligação.

Alice sorriu sozinha, seus olhos brilhando. Frank largou o garfo indiscretamente ao lado do prato e permaneceu fitando Alice.

- O que foi, Frank, não gostou da comida _da Alice_? – Perguntou Bellatriz.

Alice fingiu não ouvir, e voltou a comer normalmente.

- Não é a comida, Bella. – Disse ele.

A morena fuzilou Alice com o olhar, mas esta apenas desviou os olhos.

- Quem é esse Gideon? – Perguntou Sarah, sua voz falsamente meiga usada somente para saber das últimas fofocas.

Alice demorou para responder, bebeu o refrigerante, depois disso virou-se para a prima, dizendo:

- Um... amigo.

Frank, que não estava mais comendo nada, permaneceu calado olhando cada vez mais emburrado para a Alice.

- Está falando do Gideon Prewett, não está? – Perguntou Helena. – Ele é da minha sala.

- Gideon Prewett? – Perguntou Sarah, arregalando os olhos.

Frank cruzou os braços. Ele também era da mesma sala de Helena, e naturalmente da mesma sala de Gideon.

- Sim, ele mesmo! – Alice confirmou, sorrindo.

- Sabiam que não é educado conversar durante a refeição? – Perguntou Narcissa, porque o assunto estava ficando desinteressante.

Todos se entreolharam. De fato, todos sempre souberam que Narcissa sempre gostara de parecer elegante, mas realmente tinha piorado depois que passara a usar aquele anel de ouro no anelar direito.

------

A manhã de terça-feira trazia um tempo fechado, com o começo de Novembro. Os alunos de Hogwarts mantinham a mesma expressão de sono atrasado, talvez por conta da festa. James e Sirius não entraram nas aulas e passaram a manhã toda jogando futebol, com a desculpa de treinar para o campeonato, que começaria em breve.

Quando o sinal da última aula estava preste a soar, os dois resolveram parar de jogar, já esgotados, para finalmente irem tomar uma ducha no vestiário.

James e Sirius não falavam sobre a festa de Halloween, muito menos sobre o que combinaram de fazer com Marlene. Obviamente, Sirius não estava bravo com James e nem James estava arrependido, porém ambos consideravam o assunto desnecessário.

Depois do banho, que não havia demorado mais que dez minutos, James e Sirius foram direto para o Salão Principal a fim de almoçar antes de irem trabalhar.

Todas as garotas que estavam sentadas nas mesas almoçando, pararam tudo que estavam fazendo para observarem os dois morenos com os cabelos molhados entrarem rindo distraidamente. Uma bela visão, fato.

Marlene também os observava de longe, enquanto almoçava com Lily, Lorens e Alice. Ela evitava ficar perto de Sirius quando James estava perto por motivos óbvios, mesmo que ele fingisse que nada tivesse acontecido. Marlene não parava de observar um minuto os passos de Sirius, vigiando cada mulher que vinha falar com ele – que não eram poucas.

Lorens contava animadamente a Alice sobre uma nova peça que começaria a ensaiar na semana seguinte, enquanto Lily comia silenciosamente.

James e Sirius, agora com Remus junto a eles, se aproximaram das garotas. Sirius foi até Marlene e a cumprimentou com um beijo.

- Evans. – Chamou James.

Lily, que estava com uma expressão absolutamente calma até então, olhou feio para ele.

- O que é?

- Você não liga seu celular, não? – Perguntou ele, tirando o seu próprio celular do bolso.

- O meu celular está sem bateria hoje, Potter. – Respondeu ela, secamente. – Por quê?

James assanhou os cabelos, e Lily revirou os olhos. Alice e Lorens balançavam a cabeça, imaginando qual seria o motivo de mais uma briga.

- Depois você diz que _eu_ sou o irresponsável! – James comentou, para provocá-la.

- E você é! – Afirmou Lily, se levantando da cadeira e ficando de frente pra ele.

Lily estava sentindo mais desprezo por ele depois de tudo o que ele fizera com Marlene. E por ele ter atrapalhado seu momento com Louis.

- Mas não fui eu quem acabou de perder uma ótima oportunidade por ser descuidado. – Alfinetou James.

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais do garoto.

- Como assim? Alguém iria me ligar?

- Dumbledore acabou de me ligar, pessoalmente.

- o que o _doutor_ Dumbledore iria quer com você, Potter? – Perguntou Lily, sentindo um certo ciúme por ele nunca ter telefonado para ela.

James sorriu desdenhoso.

- Por que eu contaria a você?

- Fale, Potter!

- Não comecem, vai. – Remus se meteu, cansado.

- Remus, você está vendo isso? – Lily estava inconformada. - O principal juiz do Fórum onde _eu_ trabalho ligou para o _meu_ assistente, sendo que...

- Seu assistente? – James riu. – eu não sou seu empregado, Evans. Nós dois temos exatamente as mesmas tarefas naquele lugar.

- Você entrou para me ajudar porque eu estava sobrecarregada, ou não se lembra disso?

- Lembro, claro, mas isso não significa que eu trabalhe pra você. Trabalho _com_ você, é muito diferente. Acho que você faltou nas aulas de Gramática.

- Eu estudo gramática até hoje, Potter. – Retorquiu Lily. – Afinal, o que o doutor Dumbledore queria com você?

James demorou a responder, mas com o olhar de Remus sobre ele, decidiu não enrolar mais a ruiva.

- Ele pediu para que eu comparecesse a uma reunião de última hora no fórum, assim que chegar lá.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Que reunião é essa? Ele não me chamou? – Lily sentou-se novamente na cadeira, levando as mãos à testa aterrorizada. – Aposto que eu devo ter errado a ordem dos artigos do processo doze mil setecentos e trinta e sete, como foi que eu deixar passar uma coisa dessas justamente agora?

- Evans.

- Não, eu já sei porque ele não me convidou! – Disse ela, voltando a ficar de pé. – Ontem mesmo o promotor Crouch olhou muito feio para mim quando me viu lendo um livro, quando eu já tinha acabado de fazer tudo! Que irresponsabilidade ler no horário de trabalho.

Lily olhava para o chão, balançando a cabeça.

- Evans, o...

- Potter, você nunca faz nada direito no fórum, eu sempre tenho que corrigir um monte das suas falhas e acrescentar um monte de argumentos nos seus relatórios antes de entregá-los a algum promotor, como é que–

- EVANS! – Berrou James, irritado.

- Não grite meu nome desse jeito!

- Então cala a boca e me escuta! Ele _tentou_ te ligar, mas você está com o celular desligado!

- Ah, claro, aí ele ligou pra você, que é a segunda opção dele. – Ela suspirou aliviada. – Isso é perfeitamente compreensível.

- Eu até contaria o resto pra você, mas com essa sua ignorância, acho melhor eu fazer alguma coisa melhor...

- Não, Potter, não se atreva a sair sem me dizer nada!

James se aproximou da ruiva, fazendo-a até corar com a proximidade. Remus, Lorens e Alice estavam conversando distraidamente ao lado deles.

- Com uma condição. – Falou James.

- Isso é um abuso! – Disse ela, cruzando os braços.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, mas Lily arregalou os olhos e deu um passo pra trás.

- O que é que o Doutor Dumbledore queria? – Ela indagou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Só digo se você aceitar a dar um _passeio_ comigo. – Os olhos esverdeados dele brilharam.

Lily ficou absurdamente vermelha.

- Prefiro não saber, então! – Falou, empurrando-o pelo peito e chamando a atenção dos amigos à volta. – Sair com você? NUNCA!

Lily saiu andando sem nem olhar pra trás. Mas ninguém ali tinha notado que Violet Brown estava observando a cena inteira, seus olhos faiscando de felicidade.

- James, a Lily acabou de te dar um _fora_, ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou a garota.

James olhou com uma certa indiferença para Violet. Sirius estava morrendo de rir sob os olhares severos de Marlene, enquanto Remus balançava a cabeça cansadamente e Alice e Lorens continuavam conversando indiferentes a situação.

- O que é que você disse? – Perguntou James, que não acreditava que um dia ouviria isso de alguém.

- Eu vi que você chamou a Lily pra dar um "passeio"! – Falou Violet, já sentindo uma violenta vontade de espalhar a nova fofoca para Hogwarts inteira. – E ela disse que_ não_!

- Acho que você anda se metendo demais na vida dos outros. – Assinalou James, emburrado.

Violet sorriu.

- James Potter, o novo aluno, o melhor artilheiro do time oficial de Hogwarts e o mais novo... como posso dizer? _Atirador de Hogwarts_... acabou de levar um fora! – A garota caiu na risada.

Sirius, que também estava rindo, foi até os dois.

- E você ainda mora com a Lily! – Continuou Violet, deixando James mais irritado. – Pra quem passa o dia com ela, você 'tá demorando pra conseguir, hein?

- Realmente, James... Às vezes, eu acho que você precisa de umas aulas. – Sirius não poderia ficar quieto diante de tal oportunidade.

- Quem disse que, se eu não quisesse mesmo ter ficado com a Evans, eu não teria conseguido? – Perguntou James, na defensiva. – Eu faço isso porque ela fica toda bravinha com essa pergunta, e isso é divertido.

- Desculpa esfarrapada! – Acusou Violet.

James fuzilou a garota com o olhar, enquanto Sirius balançava a cabeça.

- Bom, gente, eu tenho mesmo que ir... Tenho umas novidades pra falar pra umas amigas, sabe? – Violet já estava se afastando, sorrindo orgulhosa por tanta notícia que tinha pra espalhar. – Tchau!

- Amanhã todo mundo vai estar sabendo, James. – Sirius ria, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Que saibam, não vai fazer a mínima diferença. – James estava notavelmente emburrado. – E outra... _Atirador de Hogwarts_? Da onde ela tirou essa?

Nesse momento, Helena, com os olhos tristes se aproximou do grupo e parou ao lado de Remus, como uma sombra mórbida.

- Oi, Remus.

Remus estava absorto conversando com Lorens e Alice.

- Oi.

- Er... – Ela olhou ao redor, parecendo temerosa e continuou, num sussurro: – Vamos sair daqui?

Remus não estava com vontade de sair dali naquele momento, e andava realmente de saco cheio das frescuras de Helena.

- Por que você não fica aqui com a gente? – Perguntou Alice, sorrindo amigável.

Helena olhou com ódio para Sirius e James.

- Não quero ficar perto dessas pessoas.

Marlene se postou ao lado de Sirius e ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Helena, por favor, eu já... – Começou Remus, mas a namorada o interrompeu:

- Remus, você não me entende?

- Eu faço o máximo que eu posso, Helena, mas isso é _muito_ difícil.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar cansado. Até os dois já estavam fartos de Helena e seu melodrama, e a culpavam pelo mau-humor consatante de Remus.

- Não vou ficar aqui e pronto. E não quero brigar com você de novo! – Helena estava com a voz trêmula, a ponto de chorar.

- Não comece a chorar, por favor! – Lorens se meteu, não porque estava preocupada, mas porque não agüentava mais.

Mas os olhos de Helena ficaram cheios de lágrimas com a indiferença de Remus, que mirava o chão, pensativo.

- Helena... – Chamou Marlene.

Helena andava evitando Marlene desde o último final de semana, como se não a perdoasse não ter agido como ela, Helena, teria. A evitava, também, porque tinha adquirido uma considerável raiva por Sirius e James.

- Não fale comigo, Lene!- Disse Helena, dramaticamente.

Marlene recuou hesitante. Remus levantou a cabeça, sério, e falou olhando nos olhos da namorada:

- Vamos.

Remus saiu, com Helena ao seu encalço.

Os que haviam sobrado na roda ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até Marlene quebrar o silêncio olhando para Sirius.

- Acha que ela vai estragar nosso... – Marlene ia dizer namoro, mas encontrou uma palavra melhor. – relacionamento?

Sirius sorriu.

- É claro que não.

- Ela tinha melhorado depois que começou a namorar o Remus, mas agora voltou a ser como antes... – Comentou Alice, levemente preocupada. – Será que nem o Remus está conseguindo ajudar mais?

- O problema não é o Remus, é a própria Helena. – Lorens disse. – Não sei como ele a agüenta, sério.

- Não fala assim, Lorens, ela é minha amiga.

Lorens revirou os olhos, impaciente. Distraidamente, começou a olhar ao seu redor e rapidamente notou um par de olhos castanhos a observando. Era Christopher, o cabeludo que cursava Música, numa roda de várias pessoas, olhando diretamente pra ela. Ela fingiu que não havia notado e endireitou a postura, disfarçadamente.

Desde a festa de Halloween a morena não tinha mais falado com ele. A timidez não fazia parte de sua personalidade, mas não sabia porquê estava tão hesitante para tomar uma atitude.

------

- Então amanhã a ruiva não nos escapa! – Riu Anita, animadamente.

- Com certeza. E eu vou arranjar uma garrafa de whisky _agora_. – Lorens também ria.

As duas estavam na sala da República, enquanto passava na televisão o comercial da novela que Anita sempre assistia, embora não admitisse que fazia isso. Haviam acabado de jantar miojo – Lily não estava em casa para fazer um jantar melhor.

Estavam sozinhas em casa. Sirius nunca tinha hora para chegar, pois a academia onde trabalhava estava sempre cheia de mulheres querendo _aulas particulares_. Remus tinha saído para jantar fora com Helena, que andava mais infeliz do que nunca. Lily e James ainda não tinham voltado do trabalho.

- Onde você vai arranjar whisky à essa hora? – Perguntou Anita, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Lorens sempre odiou novelas, e odiava ainda mais a atuação dos atores, que pareciam não incorporar o personagem como deveriam, o que ela entendia muito bem como: atores que trabalhavam por dinheiro, e não porque gostavam.

- Adivinha? – Perguntou.

Anita finalmente virou seu rosto para a amiga.

- Na casa dos nossos queridos vizinhos?

- Exatamente.

Anita riu.

- Eles não vão te dar, vão te vender!

- Você que pensa, Anita! Eu vou lá agora mesmo, não suporto essa novela. – Lorens se levantou do sofá e abriu um enorme sorriso. Tivera a melhor idéia dos últimos tempos.

Anita não parecia ouví-la, olhando para a televisão.

- Anita!

- Hum?

- Depois diz que não gosta dessa novela!

- Mas eu não gosto! – Rebateu a loira, nada convincente.

- Tá, tá... Então, eu estou indo lá buscar a garrafa.

- Esconde bem, se o Sirius achar não vai sobrar nadinha!

Lorens sorriu e saiu da República alegremente.

------

- Quem vai atender a porta? – Perguntou Frank descendo as escadas, assim que a campainha tocou.

Frank olhou para Bill, este olhou para Amus que finalmente olhou para Peter, o último adormecido no sofá.

- Peter! – Chamou Amus.

O garoto despertou em um salto.

- Me chamaram?

- Vai atender a porta, vai!

Peter fechou a cara e se levantou do confortável sofá sob os olhares dos amigos.

- Oi, Pete!

Bill desviou seus olhos do lap top – onde estava jogando rpg fervorosamente – para olhar para a porta. Lorens, absolutamente sorridente, estava parada ali.

- Oi, Lorens... e oi, Alice!

Ao ouvir o nome de Alice, Frank também se virou para confirmar. Ela estava ali, ao lado da amiga.

- Vocês duas vieram me... me visitar? – Perguntou Peter abobalhado, se perguntando se realmente estava acordado.

Lorens entrou na casa, e Alice permaneceu na porta, hesitante, mas não deixando de exalar um ar confiante.

- Infelizmente não, Peter. – Respondeu Lorens, amigável. – Nossa, que bagunça!

Ela tinha razão, a sala parecia um depósito de revistas e roupas largadas, almofadas no chão, alguns copos espalhados. A explicação correta é o fato de ter somente homens habitando aquela casa.

Amus, anteriormente largado no sofá, se levantou e cumprimentou as visitas. Bill e Frank nem se mexeram.

Frank foi para a cozinha, a fim de Alice não vê-lo.

- Então, Amus, eu e a Alice viemos pedir uma coisinha pra vocês. – Começou Lorens, olhando até para Bill que estava encabulado.

- Qualquer coisa... – Falou Peter, bobo.

Alice sorriu e prosseguiu.

- Nós duas precisamos de uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo. Ah, de um litro, claro.

Amus franziu o cenho.

- Será que eu posso perguntar... Por quê?

Lorens e Alice se entreolharam, despertando mais ainda a curiosidade alheia. Bill não tirava os olhos de Lorens, e quando ela virou-se para olhá-lo ele desviou os olhos para a tela do computador.

- É por causa de uma aposta. – Respondeu Lorens, prontamente.

- A gente tem o estoque certinho pro fim de semana que vem, não sei se dá. – Bill já começou, carrancudo, sem tirar os olhos do lap top.

- Oi pra você também, Bill. – Sorriu Lorens, irônica. Ele sempre passava reto por ela em Hogwarts; desde o dia do teatro não se falavam.

- Lógico que temos garrafas de whisky. – Amus disse, não percebendo o olhar que Bill lançava para Lorens. – E de sobra! Estão todas na cozinha.

Amus acompanhou as duas até a cozinha. Frank estava lá, fumando um cigarro tranqüilamente. Ele pensava que não precisaria encarar Alice, mas estava completamente enganado. Tentou agir normalmente.

- Oi, Lorens... oi, Alice.

- Oi, Frank. – Murmurou Alice.

- Se a Lily estivesse aqui, teria um ataque de nervos. – Comentou Lorens, observando a enorme louça que tinha para lavar na pia.

- Ela não quis vir com vocês? – Perguntou Amus.

Lorens olhou-o, notando o interesse dele.

- Ela nem chegou do trabalho.

- Ah, sim... – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Bom, nós guardamos as garrafas naquele armário.

Amus se dirigiu ao armário com Lorens. Frank tragou o cigarro e o apagou no cinzeiro. Alice olhou para ele com um olhar estranho: não sabia que ele fumava, mas provavelmente era pela convivência com Bellatriz.

- E aí... – Disse ele, sem assunto nenhum.

- Pois é.

Os dois trocaram olhares. Ele olhava-a desejosamente, notando que seus cachos voltavam a ser definidos, que ela não tinha mais as olheiras de noites mal-dormidas. Ela deveria tê-lo esquecido, pensou ele.

- Então... isso é uma visita casual? – Perguntou ele.

Alice riu, achando absolutamente estranho fingir que nunca tinha acontecido nada.

- Não, não. – Ela tomou fôlego e começou a falar rápido, como sempre: - Eu e a Lorens precisávamos de uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo... claro, isso soa estranho, eu sei, mas a essa hora nós não estávamos com muita vontade de andar até o mercado, trabalhamos a tarde toda, depois de jantar... você entende.

- Ah... – Ele suspirou. – E porque vocês precisam de uma garrafa? Alguma comemoração?

- Não. É uma aposta. – Respondeu ela, um tanto seca, pois não queria que ele perguntasse sobre a aposta.

Não tinham mais nada pra falar. Alice deu uns passos para frente lentamente, enquanto ele a observava de costas.

------

Lily escancarou a porta ao chegar em casa, com James ao seu lado, com uma expressão assustada. Anita ainda assistia calorosamente à novela e levou um susto com o estrondo da porta, não fazia nem cinco minutos que Lorens tinha saído.

- O que foi, Lily? – Ela perguntou, após soltar um grito agudo de susto.

Lily parecia estar com os olhos pegando fogo.

- NADA!

- Evans! – Chamou James.

Lily não respondeu, andou rapidamente até as escadas e sumiu no andar de cima.

Sirius também chegou em casa, juntamente com Remus, este com os olhos baixos e com ar mal-humorado. Sirius se jogou no sofá por conta das dores musculares após cumprimentar os amigos e Remus se moveu para a cozinha sem falar nada.

- O que aconteceu, James? – Perguntou Anita, finalmente desligando a televisão. – Na verdade, o que aconteceu com a Lily?

James estava irritado e se jogou no sofá ao lado do amigo.

- Dava pra ouvir a Lily berrando lá da rua... – Comentou Sirius.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela é louca. – James afirmou, parecendo muito irritado. – Sério mesmo.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a loira.

- Nós tivemos uma reunião no fórum hoje. – Contou ele, mais calmo, arrumando os óculos. – Eles queriam avisar a gente sobre uma convenção de advogados, promotores e juízes que vai ter no final de semana, em Oxford... Os patrocinadores e produtores dessa convenção sempre mandam um número limitado de convites pro St. Mungus.

- A Lily foi ano passado nessa convenção, eu me lembro. – Anita acrescentou.

- Não vai me dizer que ela não vai, James. – Disse Sirius. – Ela vai morrer se não for convidada.

- Ainda bem que não foi isso que aconteceu, acho que ela se atiraria da janela. – James continuou. – Mas aquela _maluca_ não aceita o fato de que agora ela não trabalha mais sozinha, que ela não mais a _senhorita prodígio_. O nosso chefe me colocou pra trabalhar com ela na minha primeira semana, mas ela cismou que eu só estou lá para e pegar o cargo só pra mim e pra irritá-la.

- O que não é totalmente falso. – Acrescentou Sirius, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Se você se refere à parte do 'irritar', está certo. – James falou, sarcástico. Voltou ao assunto. – Essa convenção geralmente é só pra quem é formado em Direto. Nem eu e nem a Evans somos ainda... Mas ano passado, pelo que eu sei, o Dumbledore deu um convite pra ela. Esse ano ele deu pra nós dois.

Um silêncio.

- E...? – Perguntou Anita.

- Eu também não sei onde está o problema! Tenho certeza que ela pensa que eu estou querendo roubar o emprego dela, ela tem mania de perseguição que eu _não _suporto mais! Veio me ignorando o caminho todo de volta, andando muito na frente. Completamente louca.

- Mas você a persegue, James! – Anita disse. – Não vá dizer que você _não_ perde uma oportunidade de fazer algum comentário!

- Mas a questão é que... ela é totalmente louca! – Insistiu James, fazendo os outros rirem. – Acho que de tanto ela pensar que _eu a _persigo, eu acabo fazendo perseguindo.

- A questão é... – Repetiu Sirius, se fazendo de intelectual. – Será que ela tem mania de perseguição, e você acaba perseguindo mesmo, ou você a persegue tanto que faz com que ela tenha essa mania de perseguição?

A campainha soou. Remus saiu da cozinha, estava indo a direção da porta.

- Ele deve estar esperando a Helena. – Comentou Sirius, baixinho. – Ela anda enchendo o saco, parece que brigaram de novo...

Remus abriu a porta. Estranhou ao ver Narcissa Black ali, vestida elegantemente de uma saia curta de couro e salto alto. Mas não achou ruim, fato.

- Oi, Remus! Quanto tempo! – Ela sorriu. – Posso entrar?

Anita virou-se para ver se tinha ouvido aquela voz aguda de verdade. Tinha. Sirius fizera o mesmo, e James estava absorto que nem ouvira direito.

Narcissa entrou majestosamente na sala, parando em frente aos três que estavam no sofá.

- Oi, James! Oi, primo! – E ignorou Anita.

- Narcissa. – Sirius se levantou e cumprimentou a prima, olhando-a admirado.

James não pôde evitar _aquele_ raio X que os homens fazem ao encontrar uma mulher bonita. Narcissa estava muito mais bonita do que de última vez que a vira.

- Quanto tempo, James! – Ela o abraçou daquele jeito "carinhoso".

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou.

- Melhor agora. Posso me sentar?

- Por favor.

Narcissa se sentou e a saia curta subiu mais ainda. Cruzou as pernas sensualmente (N/a: estilo Sharon Stone) e Anita observou os olhos azuis de Sirius e os castanho-esverdeados de James olhando para a coxa da garota.

Remus se sentou no outro sofá, enquanto Anita, levemente incomodada, se levantou.

- Então, meninos, eu estava com saudades de vocês. – Narcissa falava, com uma voz doce, que todos ali sabiam que era bem forçada. – Pena que eu me formei bem no ano que o James veio morar aqui.

- Uma pena mesmo. – Concordou James.

- Remus, eu fiquei sabendo que você está namorando. – Continuou Narcissa, olhando sedutoramente para ele. – Sinceramente, eu acho que a Helena não te merece, sabe?

Remus olhou para Narcissa. Anita viu que ele olhara disfarçadamente para as pernas dela. _Até o Remus!_, ela pensou, mas definitivamente não sairia dali, mesmo sendo ignorada.

- A Helena é só um pouco... diferente. – Remus respondeu.

- Ah, eu sei muito bem como é, morei com ela durante dois anos! – Disse Narcisa, com ar superior. – Mas eu acho que você é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dela. De verdade.

Nesse caso, até Anita teve que concordar com Narcissa. Remus ruborizou levemente. Sirius e James se entreolharam, sorrindo.

- E você, Sirius, esqueceu mesmo da nossa família, né?

Ele riu.

- A única pessoa que eu ainda vejo é a Bellatriz, mas só porque ela é minha vizinha.

- Uma pena, apesar de você não ser do... nosso nível. Sem ofensas.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não parece que você achava isso quando veio se despedir de mim, antes de voltar a morar com seus pais. – Seus olhos brilharam de malícia.

Narcissa não ficou nada encabulada; pelo contrário, parecia ter adorado se lembrar disso. Anita sentiu uma raiva descomunal, querendo espancar a loira platinada a sua frente.

- Realmente, Sirius, você é um dos únicos da ralé que conseguem fazer eu ter algumas recaídas.

Sirius sorriu, levemente orgulhoso. Anita se sentiu invisível, nenhum dos garotos tirava os olhos ora das pernas cruzadas, ora do decote de Narcissa.

- Está calor aqui, não? – Narcissa se abanava, desnecessariamente.

- Quer que eu ligue o ventilador? – Perguntou James.

- Quer um copo de água? - Perguntou Remus, educado.

- Por que você não tira o casaco? – Perguntou Sirius, sorridente.

Narcissa sorriu.

- Acho que eu quero as três coisas, meninos.

Anita revirou os olhos, sentindo raiva dos amigos, que pareciam nunca ter visto uma mulher bonita na vida. Remus saiu correndo para a cozinha e voltou com uma taça de água gelada na mão. James ligou o ventilador de teto e aproveitou para dar uma espiada por cima do decote da visitante, e Sirius a ajudou a tirar o casaco.

- Ainda está com calor? – Perguntou Remus, educadamente.

Narcissa bebericou a água, ainda com movimentos sensuais.

- Está bem melhor assim.

- Eu acho. – Começou Anita, irritada. – que não está calor. Estamos em Novembro!

- _A Narcissa_ está com calor. – Observou James.

- Olá, Ecklair, vejo que você não mudou nada. – Murmurou Narcissa, com um ar de superioridade, acenando para ela.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – Falou Anita, falsamente simpática.

Narcissa fingiu que não a tinha ouvido e prosseguiu.

- Vocês são uns amores, meninos! – Disse, e cada um abriu um sorriso maior que o outro. – Acho que vou desabotoar um pouco minha blusa, ainda sinto um calor.

Os três garotos miraram atentamente o decote de Narcissa ficar maior ainda.

Anita olhou com repugnância para Narcissa e subiu as escadas em busca de Lily. Lily poderia colocar ordem na casa, ela tinha um jeito autoritário que colocava medo em qualquer um. Precisava chamar Lily.

------

- Lily! – Chamou Anita, assim que entrou em seu quarto.

Lily estava estudando em sua escrivaninha, virou-se para encarar a amiga.

- O que é? – Ela continuava mal-humorada. – Eu estou estudando!

- Lily, você não vai acreditar... A Narcissa voltou a infernizar os garotos! Acredita que até o Remus está todo bobão com ela lá? Daqui a pouco vai rolar uma _orgia_ na sala!

Lily se levantou prontamente, com olhos arregalados.

- Foi ela quem chegou agora pouco? – Perguntou.

- SIM!

- Quer saber? Quero mais é que o Potter morra de AIDS, algo que provavelmente _aquela_ Narcissa deve ter de sobra!

- Lily! – Anita nunca tinha visto a ruiva falar daquele jeito.

Lily ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Lily, deixe seu mal-humor e sua TPM de lado e vem comigo! – Anita puxou a amiga pelo braço, com veemência.

------

Frank sabia que Alice só tinha vindo para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Lorens poderia ter vindo perfeitamente sozinha. Se ele levasse em conta o que Bellatriz lhe falara sobre Alice, então ela estaria ali para chamar atenção dos amigos a fim de ter companhia para o final de semana. Mas se ele levasse em conta o que Alice parecia ser, ela estava ali para tentar enfrentá-lo.

- Amus, essa garrafa está quase rachada! – Frank ouviu Lorens falar. – Você pode pegar outra?

Alice estava distraída, como sempre, olhando para os armários da cozinha. Frank sentia um enorme impulso de puxar assunto com ela, mas estava se controlando ao máximo.

- Que aposta é essa? – Frank não resistiu.

Alice virou sua cabeça na direção do garoto.

- Aposta? Ah... bem... é uma coisa nossa.

- Ah, entendo.

Bill adentrou na cozinha, imponente. Amus e Lorens continuavam abaixados em busca de uma garrafa intacta.

- Eu guardei as melhores garrafas aqui. – Disse Bill, abrindo um armário alto. – É pro Peter não alcançar e acabar com elas.

Lorens riu e se levantou.

- Vocês vão morrer de cirrose um dia.

Amus também se levantou.

- Lorens, você não fica tão pra trás...

- Eu? Que é isso, Amus, eu só bebo em festas! – Ela riu calorosamente, e Amus também. – Tudo bem que há uns anos, eu bebia antes de apresentar alguma peça de teatro, para ficar mais solta, mas isso foi antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Coisa de ator amador.

- Detesto mulheres que bebem. – Comentou Bill, seco, se dirigindo a ninguém especificamente.

- Você não parece gostar de mulher alguma. – Retorquiu Lorens, que odiava o jeito conservador dele.

Bill bufou e olhou feio para ela. Amus segurou o riso.

- Essa garrafa está boa? – Adiantou-se Amus, antes que Bill prosseguisse.

Amus entregou a Lorens uma garrafa.

- Está maravilhosa. – E virando-se, acrescentou: - Alice, vamos?

Alice sorriu e foi até a amiga.

- Vamos. Obrigada pela garrafa, meninos!

Amus acompanhou as duas até a porta, enquanto Bill e Frank permaneceram na cozinha, ambos emburrados.

------

Lily pisou na sala, e isto foi o suficiente para James se levantar do sofá, Remus chacoalhar a cabeça e se afastar, e Sirius se ajeitar.

Um segundo antes, Narcissa estava conversando com James com o rosto bem de perto, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Remus – que era o mais controlado de todos - e estava sentada no colo do primo, que não tirava os olhos no decote dela, que estava praticamente colado na sua cara.

- Oi, Black, como você está? – Perguntou Lily, como se a tivesse encontrado casualmente. – E o seu noivo, vai bem?

Narcissa se levantou e arrumou a saia. Sorriu.

- Eu estou bem e meu noivo também, obrigada.

Remus se aproximou de Lily e Anita, a fim de ficar bem longe de Narcissa, sua tentação. Lily lançou a ele um olhar reprovador e ele ruborizou mais ainda.

Depois disso, Lily andou até o centro da sala, onde Narcissa estava parada, com Sirius ainda sentado no sofá, relaxado. James também estava de pé, ao lado da loira.

- Meninos, acho que eu vou embora. – Falou Narcissa, olhando para o relógio. – Vou ficar por aqui por mais uns dias, me visitem!

Narcissa andou, rebolando levemente, atraindo os olhos dos garotos involuntariamente, e saiu sorrindo. Ela não estava nada constrangida e bateu a porta ao sair.

Lily virou-se imediatamente para James.

- Potter, Que cena foi essa? Você é um fraco, um idiota!

- Eu? – James fez cara de desentendido. – Por que você 'tá falando isso _para mim_?

Lily pestanejou.

- Porque... você se comporta como um escravo da luxúria! – Berrou ela, olhando feio pra ele. É claro que a frase não fez nenhum sentido para ele.

- Até o Remus... – Murmurou Anita, balançando a cabeça desacreditada.

Lily virou-se para Remus.

- É verdade, até você, Remus? Eu achava que você era a consciência desses dois aqui, mas você se parece com eles mais do que eu pensava!

- Eu não fiz nada de mais, e... estou com dor de cabeça. – Remus estava muito sério.

Ele deu às costas aos amigos e subiu as escadas. Todos se entreolharam.

- O que vocês, Sirius e James, estavam pensando em fazer com _uma_ mulher? – Perguntou Anita, odiando o fato de estar absurdamente enciumada por causa de Sirius.

Sirius riu, junto com James.

- A gente só tava tirando uma da Narcissa... – Sirius explicou, despreocupado. – Ela pode ser fácil e bonita, mas ainda é minha prima.

- Parece que isso não importa muito pra você, não é? – Sugeriu Anita, acusadoramente. – Quero dizer, você não... Não pensou na Marlene? Mesmo depois de domingo, depois daquela confusão...?

Sirius olhou nos olhos dela.

- Eu não ia fazer nada de verdade. – Começou a rir, acrescentando: – Eu não quero mais dividir as mulheres com o James, não deu muito certo da última vez.

James caiu na gargalhada.

- Vocês são uns idiotas. – Observou Lily. – Precisam crescer muito ainda.

Sirius bocejou, entediado.

- Queridas, eu malhei muito hoje, estou morrendo de sono... vou subir.

- Sirius! – Disse Anita, por impulso.

- O quê?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Nada.

Ele deu de ombros e subiu as escadas vagarosamente. Anita não demorou muito pra fazer o mesmo.

Sozinhos na sala, Lily e James se entreolharam. Como se tivesse ficado brava por ter sido pega olhando para ele, Lily corou, dizendo:

- Potter, eu não acredito que você ia mesmo fazer _isso_.

- O que deu em você? Tirou o dia pra me encher o saco.

- Antes fosse, Potter. Eu só achei um absurdo que você e o Sirius estavam cogitando a possibilidade de ficar com a Narcissa! _Ao mesmo tempo_! – Lily o fuzilava com o olhar.

- A gente não ia! – Defendeu-se James. – Por que você está falando essas coisas? Tá com ciúmes, Evans?

Lily ficou vermelha. Mas era de raiva.

- Claro que não, seu idiota! Eu só acho que você deve respeitar as _outras _pessoas que também moram aqui! Esse tipo de _baixaria_, dois homens e uma mulher, ao mesmo tempo, faça em outro lugar, não na _minha_ casa!

- Evans, não enche, vai. – Resmungou ele.

Lily bufou e se afastou. Por que ele não levava nada do que ela dizia a sério?

- Você é um idiota! – Ela trovejou antes de subir as escadas, deixando ele sozinho.

James não entendeu nada. Se jogou no sofá, meio sonolento. Até parece que ele e Sirius iriam dividir a prima dela, na sala. Na sua opinião, Lily era realmente louca.

Minutos depois, Lorens entrou na casa, segurando uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo.

- Lorens?

- Eu!

- Eu aceitaria um gole disso com prazer.

Ela sorriu.

- Infelizmente, já tem dona.

- Não vai nem dividir comigo?

- Não é minha! – Lorens jogou os cabelos pra trás. – É pra nossa querida Lily. Amanhã ela não me escapa!

James deu um salto do sofá.

- A Evans vai beber? Eu ouvi direito?

Lorens olhou misteriosamente pra ele.

- Aposta é aposta... E ela vai ter que cumprir. Bom, boa noite, James, eu ainda tenho que achar um lugar pra esconder isso aqui antes que ela veja e atire pela janela.

Lorens subiu as escadas saltitante, e James sorriu sozinho de satisfação, absolutamente curioso pra ver Lily Evans bêbada.

**------**

**N/A:** Olá! Gente, a demora desse cap é por causa da semana de provas aterrorizante que eu passei... é... mas acabou! Daqui a pouco estarei de férias ainda por cima!

Obrigada a todos que dedicaram seu tempo para ler mais um cap!

**Perfil do Capítulo 15.**

**Nome**: Narcissa Black.

**Idade**: 23 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos claros e cabelos loiros platinados lisos.

**Altura**: 1,70.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Curso - ano**: Já é formada em Medicina.

**Trabalha como**: não trabalha, Malfoy praticamente a sustenta.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Fazer compras e ir ao Salão de Beleza.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ler e de sair com sapatos sem salto.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Gosta de pop.

**Comida favorita**: lagosta.


	16. Efeito Whisky de Fogo

**Capítulo 16 – Efeito Whisky de fogo.**

Lily tivera um dia agitado durantes as aulas, completamente ocupada com as suas anotações. No final de semana haveria uma convenção anual que envolvia os melhores advogados, promotores e juízes do país. Para ela, era uma imensa honra ser convidada, pois ainda não havia concluído a universidade.

No ano anterior, Lily também tinha sido convidada. Quando retornara, os outros alunos de Direito de todos os anos lhe fizeram um monte de perguntas. A maioria dos professores já havia comparecido, ou continuava comparecendo, sempre exaltando o fato de lecionarem uma das únicas pessoas que recebeu o convite antes mesmo de terminar os cinco anos do curso.

Mas algo que Lily, mesmo reconhecendo ser egoísta de sua parte, estava detestando, era que justamente agora James Potter também dividiria deste privilégio. Poderia ser qualquer outro colega ou estudante, que ela não se importaria, mas por que justo ele?

Quando as aulas acabaram, Lily estava arrumado o seu material, quando Violet se aproximou, sorridente.

- Lily, é verdade o que estão comentando por aí?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- O que é que estão comentando por aí?

- Você vive alienada, não é? Enfim, estão dizendo que você já deu inúmeros foras no James!

Lily fechou a cara e colocou a mochila nas costas.

- Por que estão comentando isso? Só por que ele mora comigo e eu _não_ gosto dele?

Violet suspirou, disfarçando sua curiosidade.

- Sei lá, Lily, mas o James já tem uma certa fama entre as garotas, você sabe. Vocês moram juntos há dois meses e nunca aconteceu nada. Que a gente saiba, claro. – Acrescentou Violet, a fim de saber mais. – Vocês dois são bonitos, estranho não ter uma certa atração...

- Violet. Isso não quer dizer nada! Ele também nunca ficou nem com a Anita e nem com a Lorens, então por que estariam falando só de mim?

Violet ficou séria.

- Ok, ok. Vou ser franca, Lily. Eu ouvi dizer que alguém, muito confiável, ouviu você falar que não queria nada com ele, ontem, no refeitório.

Lily suspirou, impaciente. Já ia começar a falar que não devia satisfações a ninguém e iria embora dali. Estava atrasada. Mas por que não contar a verdade à Violet? A garota não passava de uma pessoa curiosa que adorava espalhar notícias por aí. E, afinal, James não se importaria se todas as pessoas soubessem que ele não a atraia, não tinha chances com ela e não era O Irresistível que todos pensavam, não é?

- Ah, sim. Isso é verdade, Violet. Aliás, você não sabe o quanto é desagradável morar com um cara que fica dando em cima de você. – Lily calculou que em menos de duas horas, todos já saberiam da notícia.

Os olhos pretos de Violet brilharam.

- Já te disseram que você é uma tonta? Você já parou para ver com quem você mora?

- Hã?

Violet continuava rindo sem parar. Lily revirou os olhos e saiu de perto dela, olhando para o relógio. Quando saiu da sala, encontrou um grupo de garotas a encarando. Não se importanto, pensou que as garotas deveriam estar felizes, pois se queriam tanto idolatrar James, teriam uma a menos para dividí-lo.

Enquanto estava andando apressada por um corredor, viu Louis correr em sua direção, lindo com seu sobretudo preto. Seu coração disparou.

- Oi, Lil!

- Oi, Louis, faz tempo que eu não te vejo. – Comentou, respirando fundo. Tinha certeza de que estava vermelha. – Você sumiu na festa depois... depois daquela hora.

- Acho que a gente se desencontrou, eu também não te achei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Louis tocou o ombro de Lily. Os olhos dele sempre foram azuis assim?

Um barulho de pessoas escandalosas se aproximava, cortando todo o clima. Lily virou-se para ver o que era e notificou-o sendo as risadas de James, Sirius e Remus, sendo seguidos por Peter, passando por ali. Remus e Sirius acenaram para Lily, enquanto James lhe lançou um olhar sério. Ela esperou que eles se afastassem para continuar.

- Louis, me desculpa por não ter te dado atenção na festa, quando a minha amiga chegou.

- Quando o _Potter_ chegou. – Ele corrigiu, levemente sério, apontando James com o queixo.

- É... – Lily não queria falar sobre James. Lembrou-se que estava atrasada. – Então, minha amiga estava daquele jeito, não deu para–

- Tudo bem, Lily. Não vou voltar àquele assunto agora, o Potter poderia nos atrapalhar pela milésima vez. – Falou Louis, cansado e irônico ao mesmo tempo. – Vai fazer alguma coisa esse final de semana?

Lily estava louca pra responder que não, mas não tinha como.

- Eu tenho um compromisso inadiável. A convenção vai ser em Oxford esse ano, vou ter que passar o final de semana inteiro fora. Aliás, eu tenho que chegar no Fórum mais cedo para resolver umas coisas da viagem.

- Você já tem que ir? – Ele perguntou, desapontado.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e olhou no seu relógio de pulso. Não podia ficar mais tempo ali, não teria tempo nem de almoçar.

- Tenho. A gente pode conversar amanhã, certo? – Lily se afastava dele, um tanto relutante.

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera. Lily, eu não quero dar uma de intrometido, nem nada, mas hoje uma amiga minha veio me contar que o Potter dá em cima de você. É verdade?

Lily não responderia tão docemente se não fosse Louis quem tivesse perguntado, ainda mais com aquele sotaque francês tão sutil.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas no fundo, ele só quer me irritar.

- Como assim? Ele fica tentando alguma coisa? – Louis perguntou, timidamente. – Até na sua casa?

A ruiva parou para pensar. Realmente, soava um absurdo quando a situação era vista daquele ângulo.

- Bem... – Começou Lily, mais uma vez lembrando-se que estava atrasadíssima. – Sim, _mais ou menos_.

- Lily, você mora com o Black e nem ele tenta nada com você, me surpreende que o Potter...

- Louis, o Potter é um idiota. Tenho certeza que ele quer me infernizar acima de qualquer coisa. Agora, eu tenho que ir, depois a gente conversa!

Louis não teve tempo de responder, Lily se afastou quase que correndo. Encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal, imaginando como todo mundo já estava sabendo que James andava perturbando-a. Ela sorriu internamente por saber que isso o afetaria, já que ele prezava muito sua aparência e sua fama.

------

Durante o almoço, Anita contou que Lily virou o assunto entre as estudantes de Moda.

- Elas me fizeram _um monte_ de perguntas! – Contava a loira. – Antes, elas já viviam me perguntando sobre o Sirius e sobre o James, o que eles comem, se estão com alguém... Hoje só perguntaram de você.

Lily fez um gesto impaciente.

- Ridículo. Não sei como as pessoas se importam tanto com a vida alheia, e sei menos ainda como fofocas se espalham tão rápido.

- Mas não vai dizer que você não está gostando nem um pouquinho de ter todo mundo falando de você? – Anita bagunçou os cabelos ruivos de Lily. – falando que você foi a única que rejeitou o James até hoje...

Na verdade, Lily estava adorando, mas não porque não paravam de falar que ela era a única que tinha rejeitado James. O que ela estava gostando era dos comentários de que James havia sido rejeitado.

------

James chegou vinte minutos atrasado no Fórum. Chegou em sua sala e encontrou Lily escrevendo caprichosamente em sua mesa.

Lily levantou os olhos verdes para encará-lo.

- Você chega atrasado e ainda chega fazendo barulho.

James jogou suas coisas em sua cadeira e se postou diante da mesa de Lily. Ela voltou a encará-lo. Ele apoiou suas mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinou sobre ela.

- Bonito, Evans. – Disse ele, mais sério que o comum.

- Bonito o quê?

- Você ficar espalhando que eu dou em cima de você!

Lily cerrou os olhos.

- Eu não espalhei nada! – Ela disse. E, em parte, era verdade.

- Não espalhou, mas confirmou tudo pra Violet! Parece que você não sabe que a Violet faz as coisas se espalharem em questão de segundos!

Lily não podia permitir uma acusação daquelas, endireitou-se na cadeira e disse firmemente:

- Olha aqui, Potter, se alguém me ouviu dizendo que eu não quero nada com você, e esse alguém espalhou pra todo mundo, eu não tenho culpa nenhuma! – James ia protestar, mas Lily interveio: - A culpa é somente _sua_! Se você não tivesse falado nada, eu não teria respondido nada e Hogwarts inteira estaria comentando sobre o cabelo novo de alguém.

- Mas o pior de tudo, Evans, é que você quer me _destruir._ – James estava irritadíssimo. – Pensa que eu não sei? Já que não pode acabar comigo aqui no fórum, quer acabar com a minha reputação na faculdade!

- Claro que não! Concordo que seria ótimo se você fosse mandado embora do fórum, ou que você parasse de se sentir O Cara, mas _destruir _é uma palavra forte demais, não? – Perguntou Lily, com desdém na voz.

James assanhou os cabelos, demonstrando mais irritação.

- Não importa o que você diga, agora é tarde. As pessoas só tinham uma versão da história, mas você fez o favor de contribuir com a sua opinião!

Lily não respondeu. Desviou os olhos.

- Evans, pode desistir de tentar acabar comigo. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra continuar com a mesma posição de antes.

- Nossa, quanto drama, hein? – Ela abriu um bocejo, e se encostou em sua cadeira, relaxada. – Nunca vi alguém ligar tanto pra fama.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – James continuou fitando-a, com atenção. – E, por sua culpa, as mulheres agora andam RINDO de mim!

Lily levou as mãos à boca, para conter a risada.

- Eu não iria te contar isso, mas quero que você saiba o quanto é... humilhante. – James explicou, tentando ignorá-la. – Hoje, eu tinha um esquema com uma garota da sala do Sirius, mas depois que todo mundo ficou sabendo que eu tomei um fora de uma garota que _mora_ comigo, essa amiga do Sirius me deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e a gente não vai sair!

- Oh, você quer que eu chore por você? – Perguntou Lily, dramaticamente.

- Não, Evans! – Disse ele, impaciente. – Eu quero que você desminta estes boatos.

Lily se levantou.

- Como é?

James respirou fundo.

- Eu quero que você fale pra Violet ou pra quem você quiser que você _não_ me deu um fora. E diga que eu sou muito bom, se não for pedir demais.

Ela estava sem palavras para responder. Procurou no rosto dele sinais de que ele estava de brincadeira, mas não achou.

- Prefiro falar que eu beijei o Pettigrew.

- Evans, não complica mais as coisas... Juro que se você fizer isso, eu _nunca mais_ vou te encher o saco.

Lily voltou a se sentar, pensando na proposta tentadora. Não precisou de mais de alguns segundos para tomar sua decisão.

- Não. Prefiro que você me torre a paciência eternamente.

James baixou os olhos, querendo de todo seu ser saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Não suportava a idéia de todo mundo pensando mal dele. Ele passou a mão por seu rosto e a olhou desafiadoramente.

- Então... isso vai ter que se cumprir. – James afirmou, tranqüilamente.

Lily soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Você não acha infantil se importar tanto em ficar com todas as mulheres a sua volta? Por que você acha que um dia eu seria uma delas? – Lily estava indignada com a idéia. – Se toca, Potter!

James deu de ombros, tão calmo quanto jamais esteve antes.

- Eu sei que você se faz de durona, mas no fundo é tão humana quanto eu.

- Humana quanto você, sim. Mas burra, não! Você não suporta a idéia de ter uma só mulher indiferente com a sua existência. – Ela jogou os cabelos pra trás e acrescentou: - Mas se acostume!

James balançou a cabeça, levemente divertido. As palavras de Lily a tornava cada vez mais interessante aos seus olhos. Seria ótimo fazer essa louca ter seu orgulho ferido.

Depois da calorosa discussão, Lily voltou a trabalhar e James começou a organizar alguns papéis. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra sequer durante a tarde. Lily voltou para casa ignorando a presença de James logo atrás dela, como sempre.

------

- Eu vou sair com o pessoal da Whisky de Fogo. – Avisou Sirius, descendo as escadas.

Lorens e Anita estavam ansiosamente esperando Lily chegar do trabalho. Anita virou-se pra ele:

- Você vai sair só com os seus amigos, ou a Lene vai junto?

Sirius riu.

- O que você acha? A Lene nem precisa ficar sabendo que eu vou sair. Seria ótimo se vocês não comentassem com ela.

- Coitada. – Murmurou Lorens, distraída.

- Você não respeita a Marlene de jeito nenhum, não é, Sirius? – Acusou Anita, levemente mal-humorada.

Sirius encarou a amiga, olhando estranho pra ela.

- Eu vou sair com os caras da Whisky de Fogo, vai ser tipo uma despedida pro Carl, ele vai se mudar. A gente vai beber a noite toda, a Marlene não vai gostar de ir... Aliás, eu e ela não temos compromisso pra eu ter que dar satisfação.

- Pra ela, vocês estão praticamente namorando. – Anita contou, olhando bem para os olhos dele.

- Eu conversei com ela hoje. – Sirius explicou, tranqüilo. – E ela pareceu me entender.

Anita fechou a cara. Sabia que no fundo estava pouco se importando com Marlene, queria mesmo é que Sirius mudasse.

- Esqueci de comentar com você. Meu amigo quer te _conhecer_, se é que me entende. – Sirius se aproximou, dando uma leve cotovelada nela. – Ele te viu conversando comigo, e disse que te achou bonita.

Anita não sabia se se sentia triste ou feliz por isso. Mas o fato dele não se importar que ela ficasse com seu amigo a fez optar por ficar triste.

- Ah, é? – Ela forçou um sorriso. – Legal.

- Você vai gostar dele. – Ele piscou pra ela e se dirigiu pra porta. – Vou indo, ou perco a carona... Tchau.

Sirius saiu, e Anita se jogou no sofá ao lado da amiga, que estava distraída, lendo o texto de sua peça.

- Viu, Lorens? Ele nem se importa comigo!

- Hã? Desculpa, Anita, eu não estava prestando atenção...

Anita fez um gesto com a mão, impacientemente. Não estava afim de repetir a conversa; na verdade, queria esquecer aquela conversa.

- Anita, faça como eu. Esqueça.

- Acontece que eu não sou que nem você, Lorens! Não consigo me esquecer rápido das pessoas.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Lorens deixou suas falas de lado e olhou para a amiga.

- Que você nem parece ter ficado chateada quando o Bill terminou com você, entre outros.

Lorens soltou uma risada.

- Por que eu ficaria chateada se um cara que mal consegue diferenciar a minha profissão da minha vida real terminasse comigo? Eu e ele não tínhamos nada a ver!

Anita sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Lorens refletiu durante alguns segundos sobre o que a amiga havia lhe dito. Já ouvira isso de sua mãe e de outras pessoas anteriormente, e sabia que, em parte, as pessoas estavam certas.

- Anita, você fala tanto que gosta do Sirius, mas me responde uma coisa. Se ele voltasse por aquela porta agora e te pedisse em namoro, você aceitaria? Você quer ter um compromisso sério com alguém?

Até aquele momento, Anita achava que responderia 'sim' imediatamente. Mas para sua surpresa, parou para pensar, enquanto Lorens continuava a observá-la.

- Não sei... eu namorei só uma vez, e depois sempre recusei quando algum cara que eu estava saindo queria. Você me deixou em dúvida, Lorens!

- Eu nunca namorei sério, nada na minha vida durou mais de três meses. – Disse Lorens. – E se me pedissem em namoro hoje, eu não aceitaria. Tenho muita coisa pra viver ainda!

------

Lily chegou dez minutos depois, parecendo que soltava fumaça pelo nariz de tão nervosa. James estava tranqüilo, como sempre.

- Onde está o Sirius? – Perguntou ele.

- Saiu... e o Remus deve estar com a Helena. – Informou Anita. – Achei que você fosse sair também.

- Eu estou com sono... – Mentiu James. Na verdade, não queria sair, queria ver Lily bêbada. – Amanhã tem aula, não 'tô afim de chegar tarde.

- Você querendo dar uma de sensato não cola, Potter. – Lily alfinetou, irritada.

Lorens foi até Lily, sorrindo maléfica.

- Lily, vamos subir? Tenho uma coisinha pra você!

- Só vou subir depois de jantar e arrumar a cozinha.

Anita e Lorens se entreolharam, cúmplices. Lily não notou, estava pensando qual seria o melhor método de limpeza.

- Tem coisas que é melhor fazer de barriga vazia, querida. – Anita soltou, misteriosa.

- Vem, Lily, chega de enrolação!

- E eu vou demorar alguns minutinhos! – Anita correu para a cozinha.

Lorens puxou Lily para o andar de cima. Se a ruiva não estivesse tão curiosa não teria ido tão facilmente. As duas entraram no quarto, onde a primeira coisa que Lily reparou foi numa pequena bagunça sobre o criado-mudo.

Lily correu arrumar aquelas bagunças. Lorens se sentou no chão, para esperar Anita subir, algo que não demorou mais do que três minutos.

- Ela já está vindo. – Anunciou ao entrar.

- Ela quem? – Perguntou Lily.

Anita sorriu.

- Alice.

Lorens acenou para Anita, enquanto Lily fez cara e confusão.

- A Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vamos esperar a Alice chegar. – Disse Anita, forçando Lily a se sentar no chão, ao lado de Lorens.

Minutos depois, ouviram a campainha tocar, depois barulhos na escada e finalmente Alice abriu a porta do quarto.

- Demorei? – Perguntou, fechando a porta.

- Não estou entendendo nada! – Exclamou Lily.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Lily! – Lorens disse, observando Alice fechar a roda no chão.

Lily se calou, e ficou olhando para as três amigas, com um olhar desesperado.

- Três palavrinhas: Whisky de Fogo! – Anunciou Anita, comos e estivesse cantando.

- Ah, não... – Lily balbuciou. – Vocês sabem que não foi culpa minha!

- Você teve o resto da festa depois, você que não foi atrás... – Lorens repetiu.

Lorens esticou a mão para debaixo da cama e tirou uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo lustrosa, e com um sorriso animado.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! – Lily quase suplicou, ameaçando a se levantar, mas Anita a segurou.

- Lily, você entrou na aposta!

- Mas hoje é dia de semana, por favor...

- Era pra você ter bebido no domingo, você já está enrolando a gente faz tempo. – Alice lembrou-a, olhando atentamente para Lily.

- Alice, até você? – Lily estava tentando não se exaltar demais.

Os olhos castanhos de Alice brilharam.

- Lily, você sabe que desde o colegial eu sempre quis te ver bêbada! Nem na nossa formatura do terceiro ano você bebeu!

- Você não bebia na época do colegial? – Perguntou Lorens, com os olhos arregalados.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem nas festas? – Perguntou Anita.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tenho péssimas experiências com álcool.

- Está mais que na hora de acabar com isso! – Concluiu Lorens, mais animada ainda.

- Lorens, por favor... Eu juro que arrumo sua cama por um mês! – Implorou Lily.

- Proposta tentadora, mas prefiro te ver bêbada.

Lily continuou tentando, inutilmente, convencer as amigas a mudar de idéia, mas cada vez que tentava, percebia que não tinha jeito. Teria que beber mesmo, e esta idéia ainda parecia absurda para ela, que não suportava nem o cheiro de bebidas alcoólicas.

Depois de vinte minutos de tentativas inúteis, a ruiva abaixou a cabeça.

- Então, eu vou beber e vocês vão ficar só me olhando? _Rindo_ da minha cara?

As três garotas se entreolharam.

- Quem perdeu a aposta foi você! – Disse Alice.

- Eu não acho má idéia a gente beber também... – Começou Lorens, coçando o queixo. – Assim, a Lily não vai ficar se sentindo tão pecaminosa...

- Pecaminosa? – Lily perguntou, nervosa. – A palavra certa é _irresponsável_, hoje é quinta-feira!

- Sermão pra depois, Lily. – Cortou Alice.

A ruiva cruzou os braços, nervosa.

- Você tem razão, Lorens! – Anita apoiou, depois de refletir acerca da proposta. – A gente não vai ver a Lily bêbada de novo tão cedo! Vamos beber!

- Ótimo, assim vai ser melhor pra mim! – Lily já estava aceitando a idéia. – Vamos dividir essa garrafa.

- Acho que você não está entendendo, Lily... Essa garrafa é SUA. – Explicou Lorens. – Acho que o Sirius tem umas garrafas no quarto dele, eu vou pegar uma lá pra dividir com a Alice e a Anita.

Lorens se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Eu não vou conseguir beber tudo sozinha! Não... não cabe! – Lily apontou sua barriga magra.

- Se fosse água, caberia, não é? – Perguntou Anita, rindo. – Sem essa, Lily!

Lorens voltou para o quarto, trazendo uma garrafa idêntica a de Lily. Sentou-se na roda, e abriu as duas garrafas, enquanto Lily a observava de olhos arregalados, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Pode beber, Lily.

Sendo observada pelas amigas, a ruiva pegou a garrafa das mãos de Lorens e antes de levá-la a boca, disse:

- Não tem um copo?

- Sem frescura! – Disse Alice.

Lily ameaçou a beber, porém parou no meio do caminho para falar:

- Eu vou beber. – Suspirou infeliz. - Mas isso vai ficar somente entre nós. Nem os meninos que moram aqui, nem mais ninguém vai saber disso, ouviram?

- Combinado! – Lorens concordou, ansiosa. – Agora sem enrolação, Lily!

Lily deu um pequeno gole. Na hora, fez uma careta. O gosto era horrível, a bebida queimou sua garganta e tinha um cheiro péssimo.

- Horrível! – Exclamou. – Simplesmente, horrível!

- Depois você nem vai sentir mais o gosto, relaxa! – Anita falou, rindo da expressão da amiga.

Lily bebeu outro gole, hesitante, enquanto sua mente não parava de arquitetar planos de cuspir a bebida, sem que as outras notassem, ou de apenas fingir beber.

- Bebe _mais_, Lily! – Lorens reparou que a amiga mal engolia.

A ruiva fez outra careta. Lembrou-se que estava sem jantar. Daria de tudo para voltar no tempo e não entrar naquela aposta.

Lorens abriu a outra garrafa, a que tinha roubado de Sirius. Lily parou de beber para observar a facilidade que a morena tinha em dar vários goles de uma vez.

Ela passou a garrafa para Anita, que bebeu tão facilmente quanto a amiga, deixando Lily exasperada.

Vendo que o gosto do whisky não parecia tão ruim para as amigas, Lily também tentou entornar como Anita e Lorens, mas não conseguiu. O gosto era insuportável puro.

Vinte minutos depois, a garrafa de Anita, Lorens e Alice estava quase no fim, enquanto a de Lily não estava nem perto da metade. Mas a ruiva já sentia que os efeitos estavam começando a agir, sua visão nunca fora tão turva em sua vida.

- Tá faltando gelo, não? – Anita perguntou, meio lenta.

- Agora que você pensou nisso? – Riu Lorens. – Tarde demais.

Lily estava vendo tudo a sua volta colorido demais. Ela ouvia as amigas, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção.

- Nunca tinha bebido isso tão... Como é que se fala? – Perguntou Anita, confusa. – Tão _puro_!

Lorens começou a rir e não parou mais. Lily não soube o motivo, mas começou a rir também.

Enquanto isso, Alice deu um gole na garrafa, dizendo:

- Vocês não estão com sono?

- Vamos por música! – Lorens sugeriu, se recuperando da risada.

Anita se levantou e andou completamente tonta até o aparelho de som, enquanto Lorens ria da amiga. A loira ligou o som, colocou o primeiro CD que encontrou, o _The_ _Dark Side of The Moon_, do Pink Floyd.

- Pink Floyd? – Lorens reconheceu a primeira música. – Nossa, agora que a gente não volta mais pra Terra.

Anita aumentou o volume, rindo. Quando estava voltando para se sentar no chão, tropeçou num sapato e caiu. Lorens explodiu em risadas escandalosas e Alice perguntou, sonolenta:

- Nossa, o que aconteceu?

Lily ria, mas quando viu que Anita ainda não tinha se levantado, ficou preocupada. Levantou-se para ajudá-la, mas a encontrou rindo, deitada no chão.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Oi, Lily! – Anita a cumprimentou, notavelmente bêbada.

- Oi! – Respondeu Lily.

- Nossa, eu _nunca_ tinha percebido que você era tão ruiva assim, sabia? – Disse Anita, pegando os cabelos de Lily.

- Lily, volta aqui, você não terminou a garrafa! – Lorens a chamou.

Lily ajudou Anita a se levantar e voltaram a se sentar perto das outras. Lorens pegou a garrafa de Lily e praticamente colocou-a na boca da ruiva.

- Você é muito mole, Lily.

Lily sentia mais os efeitos do que antes. Olhava para as amigas e parecia que nunca as tinha visto antes, as cores estavam ainda mais vivas, e tudo estava lento.

Alice parecia estar em outro mundo. Olhava de uma coisa para outra, mas não parecia que prestava atenção em nada. Lily, sentindo uma leve euforia por conta do álcool, quis chacoalhá-la. Mas resolveu apenas falar com a amiga.

- Alice!

A garota parecia que fora acordada com um susto.

- Eu já disse, Lily, verde e roxo não combinam! – Exclamou ela, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas.

- Quê?

- Lembra que você comprou um guarda-chuva verde e roxo? Eu avisei que essas cores não combinavam. – Alice estava falando mais rápido do que costumava. – Se a pessoa que compra gosta dessas cores, eu entendo, mas você nunca usa verde e roxo juntos, Lily! Por isso eu disse pro vendedor... "você é pobre porque seus guarda-chuvas são horríveis!".

Lily não estava entendendo nada que a amiga estava falando, sacudiu a cabeça e sentiu que as coisas estavam em câmera mais lenta ainda.

- Posso ser sincera com vocês? – Começou Lorens, com os olhos desfocados.

- Seja! – Berrou Anita, alegremente.

- Alice, você fala tão rápido que às vezes eu não entendo nada! – Lorens caiu numa gargalhada.

- Vocês acreditam em Deus? – Perguntou Alice, sonolenta.

- Continua, Lorens! – Disse Anita, ignorando Alice. – Seja sincera comigo.

Lily estava se sentindo mais confusa do que nunca. Não conseguia mais raciocinar. O que elas estavam falando, mesmo?

- Você, Anita, mora na Inglaterra há _dois _anos, não acha que está na hora de aprender o sotaque? – Indagou Lorens, dando palmadinhas no ombro da amiga.

- Eu... já tentei! Não consigo! – Ela respondeu, quase ofendida.

- Duvido! – Acusou Lily.

- É verdade. – Anita insistiu, séria.

- E pra ser sincera com você, Lily, eu acho que você usa umas palavras que ninguém da nossa idade usa, parece uma velha! – Concluiu Lorens.

- Eu sei. – Lily riu, sem saber o motivo. - Mas acho isso ótimo.

Alice encostou-se na beirada da cama e fechou os olhos. Anita entornou garrafa que dividia com as outras, mas seu conteúdo acabou. Não satisfeita, pegou a garrafa de Lily e bebeu alguns longos goles.

Lorens iria reclamar que aquela garrafa era de Lily, mas esqueceu-se do que iria dizer e também acabou bebendo da garrafa, perguntando lentamente:

- Já que estamos bêbadas e não vamos nos lembrar direito disso amanhã, posso contar um segredo?

- Já sei! – Anita ergueu o braço. – E se todas nós contássemos um segredo também?

Alice até abriu os olhos e se sentou corretamente para ouvir.

- Melhor ainda. – Lorens concordou.

- Ok, pode contar o seu segredo, Lorens. – Lily pediu.

Lorens se endireitou, e falou, sem hesitar:

- Eu já beijei uma mulher. – E caiu na risada.

- Acho que você já tinha me contado isso! – Começou Anita, confusa. Quase não pronunciava as palavras corretamente. – Na verdade, acho que foi outra pessoa... Nem lembro mais.

Lily arregalou os olhos, enquanto Alice fechava os seus.

- Quando foi isso, Lorens?

- Foi numa festa, faz um tempão... acho que eu tinha uns dezesseis ou dezessete anos. – Lorens riu, enquanto completava: – Eu estava _muito_ bêbada.

Os olhos verdes de Lily continuaram arregalados, pois estava difícil processar qualquer coisa naquele estado.

- Nossa, quem era essa... mulher? – Perguntou.

- Uma amiga minha, se chama... – Ela parou para pensar. – Me esqueci! – Ela riu bem alto. – Ah, lembrei... Chama-se Penny. Não a vejo desde que entrei em Hogwarts.

- Lorens, você é lésbica? – Perguntou Alice, levantando sua cabeça bruscamente, assustando Anita.

- Você parece uma morta, Alice! – Berrou a loira. - Credo!

- Eu, lésbica? – Lorens gargalhou. – Não! Nunca! Foi só daquela vez. – Balançou a cabeça, tentando parar de rir. – Então, agora é a vez de vocês contarem!

Alice voltou a deitar a cabeça da beira da cama e cerrou os olhos, não resistindo ao sono que estava lhe tomando conta.

- Eu vou contar o meu segredo. – Disse Anita, levantando a mão. – Olhem, eu morro de vergonha dessa história. – Ela pigarreou. – Eu estava voltando de algum lugar, no meio da magrugada, _bem_ bêbada. E minha mãe estava me esperando na sala. Mas sabem o que ela fez? Ela me jogou no carro e me levou pra uma ginecologista! No meio da noite!

Anita se interrompeu porque começou a rir, e Lorens começou a rir de vê-la rindo.

- Ginecologista? Você estava bêbada, o que tem a ver? – Perguntou Lily.

Anita se recuperou do ataque de risos e respondeu, ofegante:

- Minha mãe é muito... _conservadora_, sabem? Ela correu me levar lá, já que eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo... hic, hic... E tudo isso só pra saber se eu já tinha perdido a virgindade! – Anita ria. – Tudo porque ela sabia que, se eu tivesse sóbria, não iria de jeito nenhum!

- Ela não estava brava por você estar bêbada? – Lily realmente estava lenta.

- Não! Eu esperava que ela fosse ficar furiosa, mas ela aproveitou pra tirar a dúvida! Digamos que foi... hic... desculpem o soluço, gente... Então, foi bem útil para ela.

- Afinal, ela descobriu? – Perguntou Lorens.

- Graças a Deus, eu tinha acabado de fazer dezesseis anos. Minha mãe quase deu uma festa no dia seguinte, espalhou para a minha família inteira que eu ainda era... Como foi que ela falou? Ah! Uma mocinha _pura_!

Todas riram juntas, menos Alice, que parecia estar dormindo.

- Lily, acho que é sua vez! – Disse Anita, pegando a garrafa e oferecendo-a a ela.

Lily recusou a garrafa, mas Lorens interveio:

- Lily, eu estou alterada, mas me lembro da aposta.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e bebeu alguns goles rapidamente, depois prosseguiu:

- Eu não tenho nada cabuloso assim pra contar, eu acho.

- Todo mundo tem um segredo desse tipo. – Anita disse.

- Tá com vergonha de contar, Santa Lily? – Brincou Lorens.

- Mas é sério, gente... mesmo assim, deixa eu ver... – Lily deitou no chão e ficou mirando o teto, sentindo-se flutuar.

Sentiu o sono vir, depois chacoalhou a cabeça e sentiu uma vontade de sair pulando. Mas permaneceu deitada, sendo observada pelas amigas.

- Lily...? – Ouviu Lorens chamá-la.

- Eu fiquei com cinco homens em toda a minha vida.

- Hã? – Anita se deitou ao lado dela.

Lily virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu só fiquei com cinco pessoas.

- Eu já sabia dessa, Lily! – Disse Anita, agora mirando o teto.

- Já?

- Eu também sabia! – Disse Lorens, não resistindo e bebendo mais da garrafa de Lily.

- Acho que esse é o meu... _segredo_. – Lily reparou que não fazia idéia do que estava falando. – Aliás, tenho outro: não beijo ninguém há quase oito meses.

- Fala sério, Lily! – Exclamou Anita, ainda deitada no chão ao lado da ruiva. – Hic... conta uma coisa inédita.

Lily voltou a olhar para o teto e ficou pensando por um tempo, tempo que ela nunca soube quanto durou. A cabeça estava ficando pesada, cada vez ela conseguia raciocinar menos; e não sabia como, mas sentia uma vontade de sair do quarto e...

- Acho que se a Lily não sabe nada, vamos acordar a Alice, é a vez dela de contar um segredo. – Lorens foi até Alice.

A morena chamou Alice, mas ela continuou dormindo. Depois, ela deu um leve empurrão na amiga, que despertou assustada.

- O... o quê?

Alice fez uma careta, pois estava se sentindo mal. Identificou uma sutil dor de cabeça.

- Alice, é sua vez de contar um segredo! – Disse Lorens, falando enrolado.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou ela, sonolenta.

- Conta um segredo, Alice. – Pediu Lily, se sentando.

Alice bocejou e olhou ao redor, mas provavelmente a garota não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido.

- Um segredo? – Repetiu Alice, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. – Hum... quando eu tinha doze anos, eu tinha um sonho de ser freira...

Anita e Lorens começaram a gargalhar, como sempre faziam quando estavam naquele estado. Ninguém sabia se Alice falava a verdade, ou se estava sonhando.

- Achava que esse era o sonho da Lily! – Lorens acrescentou, entre risos.

Lily olhou feio para Lorens, mas depois voltou a deitar ao lado de Anita, que ria tanto que já podia sentir lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.

Alice encostou-se na cama e voltou a dormir.

- A Alice é mais fraca do que eu pra bebida, hic! – Observou Anita, assistindo Alice. – O pior é que só eu soluço que nem beberrão!

- Fecha a boca, Anita! – Disse Lily, sorrindo. – Assim o soluço não sai.

As três fizeram um súbito silêncio. Depois de um tempo, puderam ouvir Alice balbuciar, com os olhos entreabertos:

- Meu segredo é... Que eu gosto do Frank.

No segundo seguinte, Alice estava dormindo profundamente. Anita olhou pra Lily, que olhou pra Lorens.

- Ela está bêbada, gente! – A morena exclamou, rindo. – Lily, 'tá na hora de você matar essa garrafa!

------

Lily não fazia idéia que horas eram. Olhou para as duas garrafas de Whisky de Fogo no chão, ambas vazias. Depois, olhou para Anita e Lorens, que já estavam mais calmas e sonolentas. A ruiva não sabia se era porque nunca havia bebido antes, mas não agüentava ficar parada. Primeiro que havia feito uma grande bagunça no quarto, coisa que jamais faria normalmente. Outra que, mesmo com as amigas já cansadas, ainda queria sair do quarto.

- Eu prefiro caramelo que chocolate... – Falava Lorens, sonolenta, jogada no chão.

- Eu prefiro rosa que azul. – Disse Anita, também deitada no chão.

- Eu vou descer... – Lily sussurrou. – Estou com fome.

Lorens e Anita não a ouviram. Ela desceu as escadas fazendo barulho, pois estava muito tonta, quase não enxergava nada. Sabia que Sirius nem havia voltado, e que Remus jazia dormindo no quarto lá de cima.

Lily andava se apoiando nos móveis, depois ouviu alguém atrás dela, mas não era possível distingüir quem era.

- Evans, está tudo bem? – Perguntou James, que tinha "dormido" na sala.

- Hã? – Ela virou para olhá-lo, mas só viu um borrão.

Lily continuou cambaleando até a cozinha.

- Quem diria que um dia eu veria_ você_, nesse estado? – James comentou, admirado.

- Ah, é você, Potter? – Balbuciou ela.

James tentou ajudá-la, mas ela tirou sua mão.

- Eu sei o caminho...

Lily parou na porta da cozinha, deu meia-volta e se dirigiu até o sofá mais próximo.

- Mudei de idéia, quero me sentar! – Ela sorriu, subitamente animada.

James olhou bem para a garota pra ter certeza se estava vendo direito. Não podia acreditar que era ela. Bêbada e vulnerável.

- Por que você bebeu? – Ele perguntou.

A intenção de James era simplesmente saber se Lily estava bêbada o suficiente para _conversar_ com ele.

- Eu perdi uma aposta! – Ela começou a rir, boba. – Legal, né? Quero dizer, isso foi péssimo.

Ele sentou ao seu lado, e para sua surpresa, ela não o repeliu. Na verdade, parecia que ela nem havia percebido.

- Evans, por que você não gosta de mim? – Perguntou, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Havia um fato que não podia ser ignorado: uma garota bêbada fala demais. E por que não fazer uso daquela situação?

Lily o olhou por um momento, tentou focalizar o rosto dele, mas parecia quase impossível. Desistiu, desviando o olhar.

- Quem é que gosta de você, Potter? – Ela começou a rir, e balançou a cabeça.

James reparou que mesmo estando bem fora de si, continuava a mesma.

- Potter. – Ela o chamou, ainda risonha. – Pode falar. Eu sei que você ainda está bravo, por tudo aquilo que eu te disse no Fórum, e também por eu ter contado tudo pra Violet em Hogwarts! – Ela riu, brevemente. – Hoje você estava tão bravo comigo!

- Não vou ficar mais, se você me beijar _agora_. – James colocou a mão sobre o joelho dela, sorrindo.

Lily olhou confusa pra ele.

- Mas foi exatamente isso que eu te disse! Que eu nunca ficaria com você!

- Uma pena. – Comentou ele, mas não tirou sua mão de onde estava. Era sua chance de desmentir todos aqueles boatos, não podia perdê-la.

- E-eu estou _quase_ voltando com o Louis. – Contou ela, de repente. – Acho que vou conversar com ele amanhã.

Lily parecia estar mais falando sozinha do que com ele. James ficou sem reação com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Você... gosta dele, Evans?

Lily riu, não aquela risada natural, mas uma risada bêbada.

- Eu não falo sobre essas coisas... com ninguém! – Ela continuou rindo escandalosamente.

- Ria baixo, Evans! – Fez James, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela, se aproximando.

- Desculpe. – Ela se calou, ficando vermelha.

James quase mudou de idéia quando reparou que ela estava corando. Ela pareceu uma criança. Desceu os olhos por seu rosto, busto, pernas e concluiu que de criança, Lily não tinha nada. Ele não podia perder aquela chance, de jeito nenhum.

Além disso, mesmo ela estando com o cabelo todo despenteado, falando atrapalhadamente, ela estava linda. Sem poder agüentar mais um segundo, James aproximou seu rosto do dela, subindo um pouco sua mão, anteriormente pousada sobre o joelho da garota.

- Não. – Ela o empurrou.

- Por que não, querida?

E para sua surpresa, ela o abraçou carinhosamente; algo que Lily nunca fizera.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – Ela sorriu, mas não o soltou. – Eu acho que estou com sono... Posso dormir?

James não era idiota, portanto não iria declinar à única vez em que Lily estava sendo gentil com ele. Enquanto Lily se soltava do abraço dele, se flagrou novamente olhando para as pernas dela, tão próximas. Sua boca, a um palmo de distância. Mas não conseguiu mover o rosto para frente. Lily corresponderia se ele a beijasse, tinha certeza, era só...

- Evans...? – Ele chamou.

Lily o olhou nos olhos, provavelmente sem imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- O quê?

Na verdade, ele não tinha nada pra falar. Só a chamou para poder olhar direito pra ela. _Não se aproveite dela, James_, ele pensava, repetidamente.

- Nada...

Por um momento, ela não pareceu estar bêbada, apenas sonolenta. Então, se ele tentasse algo, não seria um abuso, seria?

_Seria, James, porque ela está bêbada_. James controlava seus instintos masculinos de beijá-la. E ele nunca quisera tanto beijá-la quanto naquele momento. As palavras dela sobre Louis não saíam de sua cabeça, e depois lembrou-se do ele próprio havia lhe dito, no trabalho: "_Então... isso vai ter que se cumprir_". Era sua única chance.

Ele se aproximou e ficou a milímetros dela. Aqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam, confusos. Cerrando os olhos, James admitiu:

- Não tenho coragem de abusar de você, Evans. Se você se lembrar do que está acontecendo aqui amanhã, lembre-se que eu poderia estar beijando você agora mesmo e não estou fazendo isso.

Lily olhou confusa pra ele.

- Você é realmente um idiota, Potter. – Ela riu. – mas é melhor que você seja mesmo...

- Por quê? Você quer que eu beije você? – Perguntou ele, se aproximando dela novamente.

Ela não se mexeu.

- Eu não beijo ninguém há quase oito meses, talvez eu nem me lembre o que é isso.

- Quer que eu te ajude a lembrar?

Ela olhou bem para o rosto dele, fazendo-o pensar que ela estava refletindo sobre a proposta. Mas ela apenas sentia o sono pesar-lhe, tinha acordado cedo, ido para faculdade, trabalhado e nem havia dormido ainda.

- Potter, o que aconteceu comigo? – Perguntou ela, olhando para os olhos dele.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu, tranqüilo. Passou a mão por seus cabelos, se lamentando mentalmente por ter desistido.

- Você disse que não abusaria de mim. – Lily o lembrou, quando ele ficou encarando sua boca.

- Vou abusar, se você _quiser_. E vou admitir que eu não me lembro de ter beijado nenhuma mulher que não beija faz oito meses, estava curioso pra saber como é.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas eles ainda queriam se fechar.

- É, esse é o meu segredo! Eu contei pras outras hoje que isso era um segredo meu.

- Você está morrendo de sono. – Ele disse, não vendo mais sentido no que ela dizia.

- Você tem razão. Vou subir.

- Não precisa. Depois eu te levo lá em cima.

Lily recostou-se nele e ficou quieta, praticamente inconsciente de tudo o que tinha falado com ele, e de onde estava. Sentiu James afagar-lhe os cabelos e finalmente redeu-se ao sono.

James não se importou nem um pouco com o fato dela ter adormecido profundamente, levantou o rosto dela e depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios. Depois, sorriu, dizendo a si mesmo que o jejum de beijos dela finalizara com _ele_, e não com o francês.

Quando se assegurou que Lily estava em profundo sono, James a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, encontrou Alice dormindo sentada, Anita e Lorens dormindo jogadas no chão. Ele conteve a risada para não acordar ninguém, e pôs Lily em sua cama. Olhou-a por alguns instantes antes de sair do quarto, sorrindo sozinho.

**------**

**N/A**: Eu escrevi esse capítulo com todo cuidado do mundo. Quanto às reviews, estas estarão nas suas caixas de e-mail.

No outro cap, eu me esqueci de colocar uma homenagem pra **Dm** **Tayashi**, que fez por pura bondade uma capa pra minha fic! Muito obrigada! A capa está no meu profile!

**Perfil do Capítulo 16**.

**Nome**: Anita Ecklair.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos azuis/ cinzas e cabelos loiros.

**Altura**: 1,59.

**Nasceu em**: New York – USA.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque nasceu e cresceu com sua família nos Estados Unidos, portanto, quando passou em Hogwarts mudou-se sozinha pra Londres.

**Curso - ano**: Moda – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: desenha modelos para uma loja.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos, desenhar roupas e comprá-las.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ficar em casa de final de semana.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Gosta de tudo.

**Comida favorita**: doces.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Não, quando se mudou não conhecia ninguém.


	17. Descoberta e Surpresa

**Capítulo 17 – Descoberta e surpresa.**

O relógio biológico pedia por mais tempo, enquanto o despertador apitava incessantemente. Lily abriu os olhos e esticou o braço para fazê-lo parar. Sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas mesmo assim se sentou em sua cama.

Constatou que estava usando a mesma roupa que usara no dia anterior, e levou a mão a testa, sentindo um péssimo mal-estar. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Alice dormindo sentada no chão e Anita e Lorens deitadas no chão dormindo profundamente.

Foi então que se lembrou de tudo.

Desesperada, Lily foi ao banheiro. Quando se olhou no espelho não pode deixar de se espantar com as olheiras e com a palidez que dominara o seu rosto. Tomou um banho corrido, se lembrando de flashes da noite anterior, sentindo-se absolutamente arrependida.

Alice chamava Lily de relógio varias vezes, pois a ruiva nunca perdia o horário, e sempre acordava minutos antes do relógio despertar, algo que era inconsciente e até mesmo automático. Perder a hora para Lily era algo fora de cogitação.

Mesmo morrendo de dor de cabeça, Lily não faltaria a aula, outra coisa que lhe era fora de cogitação. Assim que estava pronta pra sair do quarto, foi acordar as amigas.

- Anita... – Sussurrou ela, para a loira.

Anita estava deitada de bruços no chão. Ela acordou um tanto assustada e olhava para Lily com dificuldade.

- Lily? O que eu to fazendo aqui? – Ela se levantou, e fez uma expressão de dor. – Minhas costas estão... horríveis.

- Você vai se atrasar pra aula! – Replicou Lily.

Anita andou sonolentamente até sua cama. Se jogou nela, se ajeitando com dificuldade.

- Hoje eu não vou...

- Mas...! Não é bom você cabular aula pra _dormir_! – Lily falava, mas Anita já estava com os olhos fechados.

- Boa noite, Lily... – Sussurrou ela.

Com as outras amigas, não foi muito diferente. Lily desceu sozinha para tomar seu café da manhã, estava morrendo de fome e dor de cabeça.

Ela tomou um comprimido assim que chegou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Evans! – A voz de James soou alta e alegre.

Lily se virou pra ele, e não entendeu o motivo dele em ser tão simpático. Começou a preparar o café, ignorando a aquela presença. Não estava nada bem humorada, e não se irritaria mais com ele.

- Você está bem disposta pra quem está de ressaca. – James disse, enquanto comia seu pão.

Lily parou tudo o que estava fazendo e virou-se pra ele.

- O quê?

Ela olhou bem pra ele, e se lembrou de alguns flashes. Ela havia descido, encontrara com ele e eles conversaram... sobre o que haviam conversado?

- Potter... – Lily estava com uma série de argumentações, mas sabia que não daria certo com ele. Afinal, ele era a pessoa mais insistente que ela conhecia.

- Sim? – Ele abriu um sorriso imenso.

Ela suspirou.

- O que você viu ontem... esqueça. – Ela praticamente sussurrou a última palavra.

- Impossível! Foi o acontecimento do _ano_!

Lily passou a mão pelo rosto, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar. Mal conseguia se lembrar do que falara na noite anterior, sentiu-se pior ainda. Definitivamente, nunca mais beberia nada além de água e sucos – ela não gostava muito de refrigerantes.

- Potter, eu te peço pra não _comentar_ por aí. Não era pra ninguém ficar sabendo... não passa de uma aposta idiota! – Disse ela, mirando o chão.

James observou-a. Ela estava linda como sempre, mesmo com os olhos mais inchados, e doentiamente pálida.

- Não que você mereça que eu seja legal com você, mas eu não vou espalhar pra ninguém. – Respondeu ele. – Afinal, só eu quero ter o prazer de dizer que sei um... _podre_ seu.

Lily olhou feio pra ele, mas foi racional em não replicar, afinal, era melhor não reclamar já que ele poderia mudar de idéia. Já estava ficando irritada, e não sabia se era por conta da dor de cabeça ou se era por conta _dele_.

Ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa de ontem à noite? – Perguntou ele, como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? – Sentiu-se absolutamente desesperada. – Tem alguma coisa que eu tenha... que me lembrar?

Ele conteve o riso ao ver que ela perdera totalmente a pose de fria e calculista e tornara-se humanamente desesperada.

- Hum... – Ele murmurou, fingindo estar pensativo.

- Eu me lembro... que nós estávamos no sofá. – Disse Lily, hesitante. – Potter, eu sei muito bem que você não presta, mas...

Ele riu, e Lily sentiu-se envergonhada por estar em completa desvantagem em relação a ele.

- Evans, eu não também sou um animal! – Ele tornou a rir. – A gente só conversou... o estranho é que parecíamos... _amigos_.

Lily suspirou aliviada, agradecendo aos céus por não ter feito nada de tão inconseqüente na noite passada. Recompôs-se e disse, com a voz firme de sempre:

- Amigos? – Ela soltou uma risada nervosa. – Por isso você teve certeza que eu estava bêbada, acertei?

James assanhou os cabelos.

- Na verdade, não. – Ele lançou a ela um olhar sedutor. – E admito que você estava tentadora, mas eu fui bem legal com você.

- Legal? Você fez o mínimo! – Disse ela, corando. – E deve ter sido uma decepção ficar sabendo que mesmo estando alterada, eu não quis nada com você.

James admitiu ser verdade isso em seu interior, mas respondeu:

- Está me devendo essa, Evans. Eu podia ter beijado você ontem, mas prefiro fazer isso quando você estiver consciente. – Ele piscou cinicamente pra ela.

Lily sentiu uma estranha repulsa por ele.

- Você é um idiota! – Berrou ela. – Saia da minha frente!

James deu um passo calmamente para o lado e Lily saiu apressadamente da cozinha, com o rosto explodindo em chamas. Ele olhou para a porta que ela deixara entreaberta e consentiu com seus pensamentos que era muito difícil morar com Lily Evans e não poder ter nada com ela.

Ele não contaria nada, talvez nem para Sirius, sobre a noite passada. Mas agora estava mais decidido que tinha que ficar, nem que apenas alguns minutos, com Lily. Não era uma obsessão, era apenas uma forma de provar a si mesmo que ele era... James Potter. E, claro, isso seria ótimo para ensinar Lily a ser menos orgulhosa.

* * *

Sexta-feira era o dia mais alegre de Hogwarts, pois todos os alunos, após o término da última aula saiam sorridentes e com expressões aliviadas.

Naquela manhã em especial, tinha um grande alvoroço no Salão Principal durante a hora do almoço, pois no mural fora exposta as notas das provas bimestrais feitas semanas atrás por todos os alunos. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter foram abrindo passagem entre as pessoas que estavam a sua frente até se depararem com uma lista enorme, que se dividia por curso, em ordem alfabética.

- Peter, você conseguiu tirar vermelha em tudo? – Perguntou Remus, indignado.

Peter estava nas pontas dos pés para poder ver o seu nome.

- Ah, não acredito! Pensei que tinha ido bem! – Disse ele.

- Vamos ver as minhas notas. – Disse Sirius, empurrando umas pessoas para o lado até chegar na lista de Educação Física.

O moreno procurou seu nome na parte denominada "terceiro ano" e sorriu.

- Fui bem em tudo! – Disse ele rindo.

- _Raspando_ em tudo. – Corrigiu Remus.

- Passei em tudo, não passei? Então tá ótimo! – Disse Sirius, sorrindo despreocupado.

O grupo se moveu para a direita, até chegarem na lista de Psicologia, onde Remus procurou por seu nome.

- Lupin, Remus... aqui! – Disse James, apontando.

Remus tirara acima de oito em todas as matérias, e ele sorriu levemente orgulhoso.

- O Remus sempre vai bem! – Disse Peter, com um pouco de inveja. – Falta o James agora.

- Pela ordem alfabética, Direito fica pra esquerda. – Falou James.

Os quatro amigos foram empurrando um monte de pessoas até chegarem a lista. No meio do caminho, Sirius pisou no pé de uma garota, que olhou feio pra ele.

- Não vê por onde anda? – Perguntou ela, num tom agressivo.

Sirius lançou a ela um olhar de derreter gelo, e ela sorriu. Ele a reconheceu como Laura Dearow.

- Me desculpe, estava tão distraído com os seus olhos que não vi. – Respondeu Sirius.

Laura riu.

- Não tem problema, Sirius! Suas notas foram boas?

- Sim, e as suas?

- Fiquei com uma recuperação.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? – Cortou Sirius, não se importando em ser direto.

Remus e James se entreolharam. Peter olhava para Sirius com atenção, como se quisesse aprender, para poder usar a mesma tática mais tarde.

Laura olhou bem para Sirius, e finalmente respondeu:

- Não...

- Vamos dar uma volta, quem sabe...

- Por mim tudo bem! – Laura sorriu.

- Três Vassouras às nove, tudo bem pra você?

Laura parecia tão fascinada com os olhos azuis de Sirius que mal pôde responder, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Sirius, eu quero ver minhas notas! – Disse James, sorrindo maroto.

- Vamos! – Sirius voltou a se virar pra Laura. – Te vejo mais tarde, Laura.

Os amigos andaram mais um pouco até se aproximarem mais da lista, deixando Laura hipnotizada para trás.

- Como você foi? – Perguntou Peter, curioso.

- Bem! – Disse ele, sorrindo. – Até em _Ética e Cidadania_ eu passei!

- Só o Peter se ferrou! – Falou Sirius sorrindo.

James estava se virando para sair, mas seus olhos pararam no nome _Evans, Lily_.

- A Evans... como ela conseguiu tirar dez em tudo? – Perguntou ele, desacreditado.

- É sempre assim, James. – Falou Sirius despreocupado. – Ano passado ela ganhou uma _medalha_.

- O quê? Em Hogwarts tem isso? Achava que só existia isso no primário! – James riu.

- Sei lá se tem. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Não conheço mais ninguém que tenha ganho essa medalha.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Falou Remus, quando alguém o empurrou.

Sem nenhuma dificuldade, eles saíram da aglomeração que havia se formado em volta do mural.

- Sirius!

Marlene praticamente pulou e o abraçou. Depois da garota acenar para os outros, Remus e James se entreolharam mais uma vez, enquanto os Sirius e ela se beijavam, notificando através de olhares o quanto Sirius conseguia enganar a garota.

- Como você está, Lene? – Perguntou ele, sorridente.

- Muito feliz! Passei em tudo. – Respondeu ela, alegre. – E você?

- Também.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou novamente.

- Sirius, vamos sair hoje à noite? – Perguntou ela, com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius olhou pra ela com o modo mais sedutor que o mesmo conseguia.

- Desculpe, minha querida, mas eu vou aproveitar hoje à noite pra... organizar umas coisas. – Mentiu ele.

- Deixa pra amanhã!

- Eu já estou adiando faz tanto tempo! – Disse ele, convincente. – A Lily já está furiosa comigo.

Marlene riu.

- Ela vai entender que o amigo dela quer sair pra namorar um pouquinho... – Marlene disse docemente.

- A Lily? – Sirius riu. – Você conhece a sua amiga... ela _não_ sabe o que é sair pra namorar.

Todos riram do comentário, mas James soltou uma gargalhada muito escandalosa.

- Tem razão, Sirius... – Disse ele entre risos.

- E eu ando sentindo umas dores musculares horríveis, preciso ficar um pouco em casa... – Disse Sirius.

- Tudo bem então... – Concordou Marlene, sem alternativa. – Eu vou almoçar, depois a gente se vê, Sirius...

Ela deu um selinho breve nele e se virou pra sair. Mal ela havia se virado de costas, que Sirius soltou um suspiro aliviado, e quase foi pego, pois Marlene tornou a se virar para os quatro.

- Esqueci de falar uma coisa! – Disse ela, mirando Remus. – Remus, você podia falar com a Helena? Ela... não quer mais falar comigo! Desde... desde a festa de Halloween.

Remus desviou o olhar.

- Posso _tentar_, Lene. Mas você sabe como é, não é? Ela está muito mais... dramática desde essa festa, é quase impossível colocar qualquer coisa na cabeça dela. – Respondeu com sinceridade.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça. Sirius parou pra pensar se era somente por Helena tê-lo visto beijando alguma outra garota que a fizera piorar.

- Mas tenta, mesmo assim. – Concluiu Marlene. – Tchau de novo pra vocês!

Ela se afastou.

- Sirius, por que é que você ainda está com a Marlene? – Perguntou Remus, revirando os olhos.

- Gosto dela, ela é legal e bonita.

- Você me entendeu! – Replicou Remus. – Você acabou de marcar de sair com outra, não faz nem cinco minutos!

- Remus, eu ainda continuo solteiro! – Disse Sirius rindo. – E ela sabe disso.

Remus o olhou desaprovador.

- Remus anda tão mal-humorado... – Comentou Peter. – O que você tem?

- Agüentar a Helena deve ser difícil, vamos admitir. – Acrescentou Sirius, sorrindo, fazendo Remus olhar feio pra ele de novo.

- Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos, Remus? – Perguntou James.

- Um mês e alguns dias. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

James e Sirius pararam de andar e se entreolharam, trocando olhares divertidos.

- O que é? – Perguntou Peter.

James e Sirius começaram a rir, deixando os outros dois completamente confusos.

- Não entendi a piada. – Falou Remus.

Mas eles continuaram rindo. Depois de alguns segundos, James respirou fundo e falou:

- Acho que eu e o Sirius entendemos porque você está mal-humorado! – Ele voltou a rir.

Remus olhou bem para os dois, mas permaneceu com a mesma expressão desentendida, enquanto Peter coçava a barriga, pensativo.

- Remus, não se faça de bobo! – Falou Sirius, quase sem fôlego. – Eu vi aquele dia que a Narcisa foi lá em casa... você e a Helena estão há um mês juntos e...

Porém Sirius não conseguiu completar a frase, não podendo controlar a risada. Ele deu uma palmada no ombro de James, que resolveu completar a frase para o amigo.

- Provavelmente ainda... – James balançou a cabeça, risonho. – ainda _não_ rolou _nada_.

Remus ficou subitamente vermelho, enquanto James e Sirius voltaram a trocar olhares. Peter olhava de um para outro, sem entender nada.

- Acertamos? – Perguntou Sirius, malicioso.

- Bem... – Começou Remus, encabulado e sério. – Tecnicamente, vocês...

- A gente acertou, James! – Completou Sirius.

- Tava na cara. – Concordou James.

- Como você agüenta, Remus? – Perguntou Sirius. – Mais de um mês, e _nada_? Você vai pro céu!

- Sirius, eu não sou um... depravado que nem você! – Disse Remus, levemente ruborizado.

Sirius começou a rir de novo.

- Você não tenta fazer nada com ela? – Perguntou James. – Ou você também é lerdo?

- A Helena tem certos traumas com relacionamentos... – Respondeu Remus. – O último namorado dela, como eu já disse, só estava com ela pra fazer _isso_. Não quero que ela pense que eu também estou!

- Mas não está? – Sirius parou de rir.

- Não!

- Não é possível, Remus! – Falou Sirius. – Você deve gostar mesmo dela, então! Afinal, a Helena é muito chata, aguentar ela sem sexo deve ser horrível.

- Acho que o Remus tá precisando dar uma volta com a gente, Sirius. – Começou James, com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. – Precisando conhecer algumas _amigas_ nossas...

Remus olhou sério pra James.

- Não comecem...

- Só pra você descarregar, cara. – Acrescentou Sirius, fazendo os outros (menos Remus) rirem. - A Helena nem precisa saber.

- Eu acho que tudo tem seu tempo, e eu não tenho pressa. – Falou Remus, calmamente.

- Eu não ouvi isso! – Exclamou Sirius. – Remus, você é gay?

- Eu também vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – Respondeu Remus, balançando a cabeça.

Os quatro andaram em direção a uma mesa silenciosamente, até Peter finalmente se manifestar:

- Estou morrendo de fome, preciso comer! – Os olhos miúdos dele brilharam em direção a comida.

- O Remus também tá precisando comer. – Falou James, maldoso. – Mas comer _outra_ coisa.

Os quatro riram escandalosamente, embora Remus estivesse muito vermelho.

* * *

Depois de almoçarem, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter acabaram se separando. Helena não demorou pra aparecer e arrastar Remus pra longe, Peter resolveu repetir a refeição e ficara na mesa, enquanto James e Sirius saíram em direção aos jardins.

O tempo estava fechado, indicando a chegada do inverno algumas semanas. Os dois se sentaram num banco e não demorou para um grupo de garotas aparecer. Obviamente, todas eram conhecidas dos dois.

- Como vocês estão? – Perguntou uma loira, que atendia pelo nome de Julie Flannery

- Muito bem. – Respondeu Sirius.

Sarah também estava com o grupo e se sentou ao lado de James no banco, exibindo o exagerado decote.

- James, é verdade mesmo que a Evans te deu um fora? – Perguntou ela, sua voz tinha um toque maldoso.

James havia se esquecido completamente da nova novidade que Violet tinha feito o favor de espalhar pra Universidade inteira.

- Não importa a verdade, Sarah! – Interrompeu uma garota de pele morena e cabelos cacheados, chamada Jackeline McBain. – O que importa é que ela não merece o James.

James sorriu.

- Realmente, a Evans não me merece.

- Mas eu quero saber a verdade também! – Exclamou Julie.

Sirius riu, e falou:

- Eu moro com os dois e posso falar a minha versão. A Lily não gosta muito do James...

- COMO NÃO? – Interrompeu Jackeline, desacreditada.

- Isso mesmo, Jackie, ela não vai muito com a minha cara. – Afirmou James, tranqüilo.

A morena arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com a mão.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Retomou Sirius, jogando o cabelo pra trás, fazendo todas olharem pra ele. – ela não gosta dele, e ele aproveita pra irritar ainda mais. Às vezes eu até fico com pena da Lily, ele exagera!

- Sirius, nem vem, você vê que ela me manda fazer as piores coisas na hora da faxina! – Defendeu-se James.

Sirius riu brevemente.

- É verdade, mas você enche o saco dela! – Ele voltou-se de novo para o grupo de garotas. – Então, como a Lily é muito... reservada, o James começou a ficar chamando ela pra sair só pra irritar.

As garotas ouviam tudo atentamente, sentindo-se aliviadas e ao mesmo tempo enciumadas.

- Claro que eu acho que ele morre de vontade de pegar ela, mas tudo bem. – Acrescentou Sirius sorrindo.

- Sirius! – Disse James olhando reprovador.

- Então, você levou, não somente um, mas _vários _foras dela? – Perguntou Sarah.

- Mas eu não levo a sério, afinal não é só a mim que a Evans não quer. Ela nunca fica com ninguém.

- Uma vez, ouvi rumores de que ela queria ser freira. – Falou uma garota com feições orientais.

Sirius caiu na risada, e James acrescentou:

- Não duvido nada.

- James, você não deve dar importância à quem não merece você. – Disse Jackeline.

Todas as outras garotas apoiaram Jackeline, com murmúrios ou acenos com a cabeça.

James particularmente gostava muito de ter bastante atenção voltada para ele, mas agora era como se estivesse faltando algo. Faltava uma certa ruiva naquele grupo de garotas. Ele afastou esse pensamento, olhando para todos os rostos esperançosos voltados para ele e Sirius, repetindo a si mesmo que era uma bobagem se importar tanto com Lily, já que ela não se importava nada com ele.

- Sirius, até quando você vai ficar com a McKinnon? – Perguntou Julie, olhando-o atentamente.

- Sei lá.

- Pobre Marlene. – Começou Sarah. – Essa daí mora comigo. Sirius, dá um jeito nela, daqui a pouco ela já vai encomendar um vestido de noiva!

Sirius olhou para o decote de Sarah antes de responder.

- Tá falando sério?

- Estou! – Afirmou Sarah, frívola. – Ela é sonhadora demais, isso todo mundo já sabe. E você já ficou com um monte de gente enquanto está com ela, mas ela acha que é tudo mentira.

- Nossa, ela acha que o Sirius está sério justamente com _ela_? – Perguntou Julie, sarcástica.

- Ela juraria isso pela vida da mãe dela. – Respondeu Sarah. – A minha República só se salva por causa da Bella. O resto é deprimente demais.

James gostava muito de Alice e de Marlene, portanto desaprovou o comentário de Sarah.

Depois de um tempo que se passou com James e Sirius fazendo o grupo de garotas rirem, James começou a passear os olhos pelo jardim. Muitas pessoas conhecidas, mulheres bonitas, porém seus olhos pararam em duas pessoas.

Lily e Louis estavam conversando. Ela ria de alguma coisa que ele falava, e James lembrou-se das palavras dela na noite passada: "_Eu estou quase voltando com o Louis. Acho que vou conversar com ele amanhã_".

Não. Eles não poderiam ter voltado, poderiam? James não via sinais de que isso havia acontecido. Os dois pareciam apenas amigos conversando.

Ele não pôde resistir e saiu da roda, onde Sirius falava e fazia as garotas rirem. Ele estava indo em direção ao casal, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa boa para dizer.

- James, onde você está indo?

Quando estava próximo ao casal, James se viu seguido por Jackeline. Ele parou e olhou pra ela.

- Eu... estava indo ao banheiro. – Respondeu ele.

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, James ouviu uma voz com sotaque francês, provavelmente de Louis falar:

- Lily, será que o Potter vai vir nos atrapalhar pela terceira vez?

- Esqueça o Potter, Louis! – Disse a voz de Lily. – Continue a história...

Então Louis não gostava dele. Essa informação foi completamente memorizada por James.

- ...então você vai voltar pra lá, né? – Jackeline estava falando com ele, mas ele só prestou atenção nesta última parte.

- Vou voltar, sim.

- Ok, então até daqui a pouco! – Disse Jackeline sorrindo.

Mais uma vez, James não pode deixar de ouvir Lily rindo e dizendo à Louis em seguida:

- Louis, você é tão inteligente!

- Vai querer o livro emprestado? – Perguntou Louis.

- Vou.

James não estava entendendo absolutamente nada da conversa. Olhou para os dois e viu que Lily olhava pra ele.

- Jackie! – James chamou.

- Oi?

James beijou Jackeline. Não sabia porque, e nem planejava isso, mas lá no fundo o porquê estava totalmente esclarecido.

* * *

A tarde no trabalho foi muito conturbada, pois parecia que todos os promotores resolveram pedir coisas aos assistentes, Lily e James, por conta da viagem. A dor de cabeça de Lily havia passado, mas o mal-humor não.

- Não acredito ainda que vou viajar pra Oxford com _você_! – Exclamou Lily, interrompendo o silêncio na sala que dividiam.

- Evans, os produtores da convenção reservaram um hotel inteiro só para os advogados, promotores e juizes de St. Mungus! Um hotel inteiro só pra nós! A gente nem vai se encontrar direito...

Lily respirou fundo e voltou a escrever, pois ainda tinha muito trabalho.

- Potter, não vá manchar o nome do Fórum, ouviu bem? – Disse ela rispidamente.

- Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou ele, calmamente.

- Porque você é um irresponsável!

- Não começa.

- Espero que você não beba durante o coquetel, que ocorre normalmente aos sábados, e nem fique dando em cima de nenhuma advogada, promotora ou juíza!

James riu.

- Evans, quanto ao álcool eu sei me controlar. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Mas se uma mulher me der bola, porque não fazer minha parte?

- Vai pegar mal para o nome do Fórum! – Replicou Lily, impaciente.

- Não vou discutir com você, Evans.

Lily bufou, voltou a escrever, e não tornou a dirigir a palavra a ele durante a tarde toda.

* * *

Anita chegara do trabalho mais cedo, pois sua gerente havia notado que a loira não estava se sentindo muito bem. Mesmo tendo acordado mais tarde, sentira-se cansada o dia inteiro.

Quando entrou na República, encontrou Lorens dormindo no sofá, preguiçosamente. Ela não acordou a morena, que provavelmente faltara ao ensaio por conta da ressaca.

- Chegou cedo, Anita... – Não era Lorens, mas sim, Sirius quem falara.

Anita se virou para ele e sorriu.

- Acabei o trabalho mais cedo. – Mentiu ela. Não queria que ninguém soubesse da aposta.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa. Anita observou o garoto passar por ela e se sentar no sofá. Ele era definitivamente lindo, o corpo era bem definido por conta da prática constante de esportes e da academia que o mesmo trabalhava, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos... Anita interrompeu a corrente de pensamentos e pendurou o casaco no cabide atrás da porta.

- O que houve com a Lorens? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para a garota dormindo no sofá perpendicular ao dele.

- Ela estava cansada de tanto ensaiar, acho. – Respondeu Anita.

O telefone tocou. Sirius se prontificou a atendê-lo, enquanto Anita o observava curiosamente.

- Alô? – Uma pausa. – Ela está, quem é? – Sirius virou os olhos para Anita que ficou mais curiosa ainda. Ele tirou o telefone do ouvido e esticou o braço para Anita, dizendo: - É um tal de Henry.

Henry? Anita se lembrou do garoto que ela passara seu telefone havia pouco mais de um mês, no Três Vassouras. Eles tinham saído duas vezes e o amigo de Henry havia levado um fora de Lily.

- Alô?

- Anita, lembra de mim? Henry?

- Claro que lembro!

Sirius observava a loira conversar risonha no telefone, um tanto curioso.

- Por mim não tem problema, Henry. – Disse Anita, sorrindo. – Oito e meia?

Sirius adivinhou que Henry deveria ser algum cara que Anita deveria estar saindo.

Depois de uns minutos, a loira desligou o telefone.

- Quem era, Anita? – Perguntou ele.

- Um amigo.

- Amigo... sei. – Disse Sirius, levemente desconfiado.

Anita riu.

- Vai sair com ele hoje? – Perguntou Sirius, mais uma vez.

- Vou. A gente combinou de ir no lugar em que a gente se conheceu, o Três Vassouras. – Anita sorriu e completou: - Vou subir, Sirius.

Ela subiu as escadas, deixando Sirius preocupado. Ele não sabia se era porque ela ia sair com outro ou se era pelo fato que os dois iam sair para o mesmo lugar e Anita, amiga de Marlene, o veria com Laura.

O pior era que Sirius não podia desmarcar com Laura porque não tinha o telefone dela.

* * *

Uma hora depois de Anita ter desligado o telefone, Lily entrou no quarto. Lorens já havia acordado e estava lendo o roteiro da peça pela milésima vez, sentada em sua cama.

- Você não vai viajar hoje? – Perguntou Lorens, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Vou. O ônibus fretado vai sair da porta do Fórum daqui meia hora. – Explicou Lily, enquanto ela pegava a mala que estava simetricamente posta ao lado de sua cama simetricamente arrumada.

- Quanto tempo de Londres até Oxford? – Perguntou Anita, passando maquiagem nos olhos grandes.

- Uma hora. – Respondeu Lily. – Vai sair, Anita?

- Vou! Ah, você se lembra do Henry? – Perguntou Anita.

- Ah, lembro... aquele que era amigo daquele tal de Andrew, o Mala. – Riu-se Lily.

- Ele mesmo! – Concordou Anita.

- Eu tenho que ir, ou vou me atrasar... Espero que o Potter, o Idiota, não me atrase. – Falou Lily impaciente. – Antes, eu quero só lembrar: o que aconteceu ontem deve ser esquecido pra sempre, ouviram?

Lorens e Anita se entreolharam.

- Eu não vou esquecer. Só não vou comentar por aí! – Disse Lorens, rindo. – Não tem como eu me esquecer de você bêbada, Lily!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Pela primeira e última vez, claro. Tenho que ir, tchau!

A ruiva saiu apressadamente do quarto após se despedir das amigas, levando sua mala.

* * *

Era pouco mais das oito horas quando o ônibus fretado do Fporum St. Mungus parou em frente a um Hotel grande e decoração luxuosa, que ficava próxima a bela igreja Churchil Christ. Lily olhava admirada para a igreja que ficava ao longe, imaginando se sobraria tempo para dar uma rápida passada por lá.

Durante a viagem, Lily conversara com o promotor Crouch e a juíza Sprout sobre legislação, enquanto James veio conversando com uma bela advogada chamada Emmeline Vance, que aparentava ser apenas alguns anos mais velha do que ele.

- A recepcionista do Hotel pediu para fazermos uma fila. – Disse Emmeline, assim que Lily entrara no hotel. – Quando você chegar à mesa, é só falar o seu nome e ela te entregará a chave do quarto.

- Obrigada, Vance. – Agradeceu Lily.

Lily foi para o final da fila, juntamente com Emmeline. James se juntou as duas, mas ignorou Lily literalmente, não lhe dirigindo nem mesmo o olhar.

- Emmeline, você se formou em Hogwarts? – Perguntou James.

Emmeline sorriu graciosamente antes de responder:

- Sim, faz três anos. Você e a Evans estudam lá, não é?

Lily acenou com a cabeça, impaciente. James sorriu sedutoramente e disse:

- Eu estudo, mas antes eu estudava aqui mesmo em Oxford.

- A faculdade daqui é uma das melhores do país, James! – Sorriu Emmeline, simpática. – Claro que perde para Hogwarts, mas...

A fila parecia não andar, e Lily queria muito descansar. Não via a hora de pegar a chave e subir para o quarto, ler um pouco antes de dormir para acordar muito disposta para a palestra na manhã seguinte.

Dez minutos depois, chegou a vez de James, que estava na frente de Lily na fila.

- Nome? – Perguntou uma mulher gorducha da recepção.

- James Potter. – Respondeu ele.

A gorducha digitou o nome no computador e disse, algo que parecia mais um resmungo:

- Quarto quinhentos e um. – Disse ela, estendendo a mão gorda com uma chave.

- Obrigado.

James se afastou um pouco.

- Próxima!

Lily acordou de seus devaneios e se aproximou da mesa.

- Seu nome?

- Lily Evans.

Mais uma vez a mulher digitou o nome no computador e resmungou:

- Quarto quinhentos e um.

Lily não se mexeu.

- Cadê a chave?

- Já foi dada ao seu companheiro de quarto, senhorita.

- Achava que os quartos eram individuais. – Disse Lily, estranhando.

- E são, senhorita.

- Porque o _meu_ não é? – Lily estava perdendo a paciência. – E você disse companheiro, vou ter que dividir meu quarto com um... homem?

A mulher gorducha olhou para o computador novamente, e disse:

- Senhorita, todos os quartos já estão reservados pelo Fórum St. Mungus. Está escrito aqui que o seu companheiro é o seu marido, por isso estão juntos.

- Marido? – Espantou-se Lily. – Eu não sou casada! Deve haver um terrível engano!

- Seu nome é Lily Evans, correto? – Lily afirmou com a cabeça. – Não tem nada errado. O seu companheiro de quarto, o senhor James Potter, acabou de retirar a chave.

Lily sentiu o estômago revirar. Virou a cabeça para o lado e avistou James conversando animadamente com Emmeline Vance e se perguntou se estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Potter! – Lily chamou, contendo a raiva.

James andou até ela e olhou para ela, mal-humorado.

- O que é, Evans?

- A recepcionista disse que eu estou no quarto quinhentos e um!

- _Eu_ estou nesse quarto. – James mostrou a chave com o chaveiro '_501'._

Lily bufou e se voltou para a recepcionista.

- Moça, isso só pode ser uma piada! Tem certeza que não tem nenhum quarto sobrando?

- Não, senhorita, todos estão ocupados.

- Como assim? – Perguntou James. – Todos estão dividindo quartos? Na reunião me falaram que os quartos eram individuais.

- Todos, menos este. – Respondeu a recepcionista.

- Não se faça de idiota, Potter, isso só pode ser obra _sua_! – Vociferou Lily, com raiva.

James revirou os olhos, mas Lily já estava falando novamente.

- Chamem o dono do Hotel! – Falou Lily. – Não é possível que eu tenha que ficar justo com ele!

- O dono não se encontra agora, senhorita. Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada para ajudá-la. – A gorducha esticou a cabeça e disse: - Próximo!

James puxou Lily para que ela saísse da frente do próximo da fila. Lily estava séria e seus olhos verdes estavam sem expressão.

- Evans, eu não tenho culpa que eles se enganaram...

- Cala a boca, Potter.

- Que palavreado feio para uma mulher tão bonita. – Disse ele.

- Amanhã mesmo, eu vou falar com o dono deste Hotel, Potter. – Disse Lily, muito séria. – E é bom mesmo que você não tenha nada a ver com essa história.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Pessoal, eu fiz um capítulo bem light mesmo, só porque o próximo tem coisa demais.

Obrigada de coração por todo apoio de vocês! Me sinto muito feliz com cada review que vocês me deixam!

**Perfil do Capítulo 17**.

**Nome**: Remus Lupin.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos claros.

**Altura**: 1,86.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque, como é muito sensato, quis adquirir responsabilidade para futuramente morar sozinho.

**Curso - ano**: Psicologia – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagio de psicologia numa escola de crianças.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos e ler um bom livro.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De cozinhar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: clássica.

**Comida favorita**: saladas e comida japonesa.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade, mas nenhum em especial.

Reviews lindas:

**Mary86:** agora sim, James só vai ficar a observar a Lily. A vingança da Alice não vai demorar não, espero que em dois caps já dê pra eu pensar direito sobre isso. Beijo, mio obrigada!

**Zia Black**: Não demorei, viu? Hahah, obrigada pelo apoio, isso é muito importante pra mim!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin**: Viu que bonitinho o primeiro beijo J/L? Pena que a Lily nem sabe que isso aconteceu. Beijos querida!

**Hera3304**: Em compensação, temos bastante do lobinho nesse né? Hahaha, Lily bêbada é fato do ano! Beijão! Obrigada por tudo!

**Mel.Bel.Louca**: lado meigo do James no cap 16, mas o próximo tem mais! Hahaha, ele já está gostando dela. Obrigada por tudo, beijo!

**Miss Moony**: Sirius se saiu mais cafajeste nesse que no outro, acertei? Mas ele é assim, não leva nada a serio. A parte das meninas bêbadas foi muito difícil de escrever porque eu não sabia como cada uma deveria agir, sabe? Haha, mas foi. Fiquei MUITO feliz que você gostou do cap, viu? Obrigada por tudo... beijo!

**Mary M Evans**: É, realmente Lily bebendo é difícil de imaginar... mas foi! E foi difícil escrever, viu? Hahaha obrigada por tudo, beijo!

**Jehssik**: eu também quase mordi a tela do PC quando eu escrevi o James falando aqui pra Lily. E o melhor é que ela nem entendeu! Sirius é MUITO insensível mesmo, deu pra perceber né? Obrigada querida! Beijo!

**Fla marley**: não demorei tanto... hahaha, obrigada por tudo! Beijo.

**Pandora Potter-jm**: A Lily se lembrou de alguns flashes, só. Mas o suficiente para reconhecer que o James foi legal. Haha, beijão!

**Mari Buffy**: Obrigada por tantos elogios, nem sei se eu mereço! - Realmente, essa viagem promete, fala serio! Haha, bejao!

**Tahh Halliwell**: O James já é MEU! Hahaha, brincadeira, eu divido ele com você. Ui! Hahaha é ele foi legal com a Lils,mesmo... obrigada por comentar, viu? Beijo.

Nem preciso agradecer, né? Vocês são lindos comigo!


	18. Distorções Noturnas

**Capítulo 18 – Distorções noturnas.**

A porta do quarto quinhentos e um foi escancarada por Lily. Para o seu horror, no quarto havia apenas uma cama de casal. Ela colocou sua pesada mala ao lado da cama e olhou inconformada para James, que estava olhando para a cama, sorrindo malicioso.

A suíte não era muito grande, mas muito confortável. Tinha uma lareira na parede oposta a da cama, juntamente com um sofá e uma televisão.

Os pensamentos de Lily se resumiam em organizar todos os fatos e tentar arranjar paciência para esperar até amanhã e falar com o dono do Hotel.

- Isso não é possível... – Lily sussurrou pra si mesma, desacreditada.

- Evans, você não está com sono? – Perguntou James, bocejando.

Lily não estava disposta a falar com ele, e não respondeu. Olhava para a única cama, pensando em dormir no chão.

- Eu vou me trocar. – Falou James. – Estou morrendo de sono.

_Cínico_, pensou Lily, ainda mirando a cama.

James puxou a camisa para cima e Lily se virou bruscamente para ele.

- Potter!

Ele já estava sem camisa, exibindo o corpo forte e muito bonito, mas Lily evitou olhar, já se sentindo vermelha.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntou ela. – Você vai se trocar na _minha_ frente?

James riu.

- Eu durmo só de cueca, Evans, não preciso me trocar. – E ele lançou a ela uma piscadela marota. - é só tirar a roupa.

- O quê? – Lily fitava os olhos dele, tentando não imaginá-lo somente de cueca. – Hoje você NÃO vai dormir desse jeito, ouviu bem?

James se fez de desentendido.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ele, jogando a camisa longe, deixando Lily ainda mais furiosa.

- Eu estou aqui! – Disse ela, impaciente.

- Grande coisa, Evans! – James sorriu e alisou o tórax definido. – Eu sei que você gostou, já que não pára de olhar...

- Eu _não estou_ olhando, Potter. – Respondeu ela, ríspida. – E olha aqui, eu não vou aturar você com a suas indecências, entendeu?

James revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela, que se assustou levemente com a ousadia. Ele adorava vê-la vulnerável e irritada ao mesmo tempo, não sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez por ela ser a única que agia assim quando ele chegava perto.

- Potter, temos que estabelecer algumas _regras_, já que vamos passar esse final de semana aqui. – Disse ela, ainda vermelha e séria.

James olhou bem para ela, vendo que ela se sentia incomodada com a proximidade.

- Evans, não seja tão chata.

Ele se inclinou um pouco, mas Lily se afastou, mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Potter, não se aproxime de mim! – Berrou ela, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu não mordo, ruivinha.

- Ruivinha é a sua mãe. – Retrucou ela, irritada.

- A minha mãe é morena.

Lily respirou fundo, para conter os constantes impulsos de raiva e se sentou no sofá, que ficava próximo a cama. James, ainda sem camisa, olhava para Lily, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

- Pode colocar uma roupa, Potter. – Mandou ela, mirando o chão. – você não vai dormir nu na minha presença.

- Dormir de cueca não é ficar pelado.

- Você vai dormir como uma pessoa normal, Potter, foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Explodiu ela, olhando para ele, mas desviando o olhar logo em seguida. _Maldito tórax._

- Evans, pra sua informação, muita gente dorme só com as roupas de baixo. Aposto que você nunca viu um homem de cueca, acertei? – Disse ele, sorrindo sedutor.

- CALA A BOCA! – Berrou Lily, sentindo o rosto mais quente do que nunca.

James caiu na risada, irritando Lily ainda mais. Ela se levantou do sofá e foi até ele, que se calou.

- Potter, eu vou falar mais uma vez... – Começou Lily, num tom de voz aparentemente calmo. – Você vai sim, dormir vestido, e vai colocar uma roupa _agora._

- Evans...

- Por favor, Potter!

- Você me pedindo um favor? – Admirou-se ele, rindo. – Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício por você, afinal, acho que você já admirou demais os meus músculos.

- Se toca, Potter, e vai se trocar!

James foi até sua mala rindo brevemente, abriu-a e fez menção de tirar as calças, mas Lily rapidamente berrou:

- Vá se trocar no _toalete_, Potter!

* * *

Nesse momento, no centro de Londres, Sirius acabava de chegar no pub Três Vassouras com um sorriso sedutor no rosto. Quando ele entrou, não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhares femininos sobre ele. Encontrou Laura Dearow sentada sozinha no balcão do bar e foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- E aí, Laura?

Os olhos de Laura se iluminaram imediatamente.

- Oi, Sirius!

- Já pediu as bebidas? – Perguntou ele.

- Estava te esperando.

Ele se virou para a dona do Bar, Rosmerta e disse:

- Querida Rosmerta, duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Pode deixar, Sirius! – Respondeu Rosmerta, sorrindo.

Laura se virou para Sirius e falou:

- Você conhece todo mundo de Hogwarts, e fora também?

Sirius sabia que precisava ganhar um pouco mais de confiança da garota, por isso jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu, enquanto lançava um olhar para Laura, que se animou consideravelmente.

- Tenho meus contatos, Laura.

Laura sorriu. Sirius não era de esperar muito, então se aproximou mais dela.

- Não deve ser difícil pra você... – Comentou ela.

- Difícil o que?

- As bebidas. – Interrompeu Madame Rosmerta.

Sirius bebeu um longo gole, enquanto Laura respondia:

- Ter tantos contatos e gente conhecida.

- Nada é difícil para mim, querida.

Sirius olhou intensamente para a boca de Laura, e não demorou muito para que eles começassem a se beijar. Quando os beijos já estavam ficando mais calorosos, alguém pigarreou ao lado de Sirius, fazendo-o parar e se deparar com Anita.

- Anita...?

- Ah, olá, Sirius! – Sorriu ela, como se não tivesse pigarreado de propósito nem e notado ele ali.

- Oi!

- Coincidência te ver aqui! – Ela exclamou, sem nem olhar para Laura.

Obviamente, Sirius sabia que Anita ia se encontrar com o "cara do telefone" no Três Vassouras, mas não esperava que ela fosse aparecer bem ao lado dele. Laura olhava interrogativamente para Anita, como se não estivesse gostando de ser atrapalhada.

Enquanto Sirius pensava em alguma coisa que pudesse dizer, um rapaz alto, de cabelos cacheados e escuros, absolutamente sorridente apareceu do lado de Anita e a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Já pediu alguma bebida? – Perguntou ele, mas depois seguiu os olhos dela voltados para Sirius e cumprimentou: - E aí!

- Henry, esse é o Sirius, um dos meus amigos que moram na mesma República que eu. – Disse Anita, sorrindo.

- Beleza, Sirius? – Disse Henry, simpático.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Laura sorriu, querendo mais do que tudo chamar alguma atenção de Sirius.

Anita se virou e pediu a Madame Rosmerta um drink, enquanto Henry pedia um para ele. Sirius terminava sua cerveja amanteigada tranqüilamente.

- Vamos voltar a dançar, ou vamos ficar aqui? – Perguntou Anita a Henry.

Henry, Sirius pôde notar isso muito bem, olhava para o decote dela enquanto ela estava distraída.

- Você que sabe! – Respondeu Henry, enquanto pegava seu drink.

- Vamos voltar pra lá então. – Falou Anita, sem olhar para os lados. Ela não se demorou em virar o drink de uma vez e sair com Henry ao seu encalço.

Mais uma vez sozinho com Laura, Sirius se virou para ela e a beijou. Esta, muito satisfeita em voltar a ser notada, correspondeu a ele mais do que ele mesmo esperava.

Depois que pararam um pouco para tomar um fôlego, Sirius disfarçadamente olhou para todos os cantos do pub e não encontrou Anita.

* * *

Quando James saiu do banheiro usando uma regata levemente justa e um short de algum time de futebol, encontrou Lily esticando um lençol no único sofá que tinha na suíte.

Ela demorou a notar que ele já tinha saído do banheiro, e ele aproveitou para observá-la arrumando simetricamente o lençol, parecia até medir os centímetros que tinham de um lado em relação ao outro. Quando ela finalmente o percebeu observando-a, ele disse:

- O que está fazendo?

Ela riu forçado.

- Você estava pensando mesmo que nós dividiríamos esta cama?

James demorou para responder.

- Não acho má idéia. – Disse ele, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

O rosto de Lily adquiriu uma cor tão vermelha e uma expressão tão enfurecida ao mesmo tempo, que era praticamente impossível sugerir o que chamava mais atenção.

- Uma das regras é que você está proibido de se insinuar para mim. – Lily enfatizou cada palavra que dizia.

- Essas são suas regras, não minhas. – Respondeu James.

Lily se perguntava o que ela tinha feito para estar em uma situação como aquela, dormir num quarto justamente com a pessoa mais irritante que ela conhecia.

- Potter, tente cooperar, certo? – Disse a ruiva, disposta a não se irritar. – Eu vou dormir neste sofá, você dorme na cama, não fale comigo mais do que o necessário e não fique olhando pra mim desse jeito! Essas são as regras!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu discordo de todas as coisas que você falou. – Dizia ele, enquanto andava em direção à pequena geladeira que tinha em uma extremidade da suíte. Ele a abriu e de lá tirou uma latinha de cerveja.

Enquanto ele abria a latinha, Lily revirou os olhos e pegou sua mala e arrastou-a para o banheiro, a fim de se trocar. Antes de fechar a porta, olhou friamente para James, que bebia descontraído, e bateu a porta.

- Ponha uma camisola bem bonitinha, Evans! – Berrou ele, rindo.

Lily respirou fundo, contendo a raiva e a vontade de abrir a porta e estrangular o garoto por ser tão cínico e pensar que ela fosse como qualquer garota que se arrasta aos pés dele. Ela fez questão de repetir mentalmente que ela não era uma delas, e que ele era absurdamente obtuso por não perceber.

Dez minutos depois, a porta do banheiro se abriu e James, que já finalizara sua latinha e estava sentado no sofá, virou imediatamente para observar Lily.

Para sua expectativa frustrada, ela vestia uma camiseta bem larga e uma calça de moletom. Bem estilo de Lily Evans, pensou James, respirando fundo enquanto ela se aproximava dele, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Potter, saia já daí! – Vociferou ela, apontando para o sofá. – Eu demorei pra arrumar isso, vá se sentar na cama!

Ele se levantou de repente, pegou seu punho que estava apontando para o sofá, e a puxou para mais perto de si, murmurando:

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou dormir em uma cama, enquanto você dorme num sofá?

Lily reparou que ele estava sem os óculos, e isso o deixava um pouco diferente. Eles estavam bem próximos, mais próximos do que ela gostaria, e para sua surpresa, James não parecia estar zombando dela. Ele estava sério e olhava em seus olhos.

- Eu...

- Evans, você dá uma de durona, mas eu consigo ver que você é bem sensível. – Eles continuavam próximos, e Lily já podia sentir o rosto corar. – Você poderia ter dito que_ eu_ ia dormir no chão, ou no sofá, mas _você_ resolveu fazer isso. Parece pouco, mas prova que você não pensa só em você...

James abriu um leve sorriso. Lily não se mexeu.

- Você pensa que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim, mas não sabe. – Respondeu Lily, séria.

- Talvez. – Disse ele, misterioso.

Ele, ainda segurando o pulso dela, puxou-a ainda mais perto. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, e se afastou bruscamente.

James parecia já esperar por isso, e voltou a se sentar no sofá, parecendo um pouco mais sério do que costumava. Lily sentiu uma repentina vergonha por ter se afastado como se tivesse medo dele, mas depois viu que esse sentimento não tinha fundamento nenhum. Ele é que deveria sentir vergonha por ficar persuadindo-a dessa maneira.

Lily se sentou na beira da cama, percebendo o silêncio incômodo que dominara o quarto. Ela se atreveu a olhá-lo pelo canto do olho e viu que ele estava fitando o chão, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

* * *

A música estava ensurdecendo Sirius, que não agüentava mais ficar ali. Laura parecia estar se divertindo muito, e praticamente não conseguia desgrudar o pescoço dele, achando que cada minuto em que não estava agarrando Sirius era uma perda de tempo.

Já passava da meia-noite e Sirius sugeriu a Laura para que fossem beber mais alguma coisa, porque na verdade ele queria mesmo era sair de perto da fonte da música.

Anita e Henry estavam do outro lado do balcão do bar, ora conversando ora se beijando, mas Sirius não deu atenção a isso. Pediu um drink e Laura o imitou, sorridente.

- Sirius, eu não sou boba. – Disse Laura, depois de dar um gole no drink. – Eu sei que você ainda está com aquela McKinnon.

- É, eu estou. – Respondeu Sirius, pensando em Marlene com uma certa ternura.

- Sirius, eu nunca fico com homens comprometidos...

- Eu não sou comprometido, Laura! – Respondeu Sirius, forçando um sorriso. – Não tenho nada sério com a Marlene.

- Mas aposto que ela não sabe que você está aqui comigo. – Falou Laura, levemente brava.

Sirius terminou o seu drink antes de responder.

- É... não sabe.

- E você acha que aquela loira que mora com você não vai contar pra ela? – Perguntou Laura.

Sirius pensou um pouco na questão e respondeu:

- Não sei. A Anita é uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas também é amiga da Marlene.

- Você não parece se importar em ser discreto. – Laura sorriu, e acrescentou um pouco enciumada. – Mas também não abre mão daquela McKinnon.

Sirius riu e beijou Laura.

- Esquece isso!

Depois de uns minutos, quando Sirius parou para observar o ambiente, viu Anita beijando Henry, os dois parecendo colados. De fato, ele não gostou muito de ver aquela cena.

- Sabe, Laura... – Começou Sirius, sem tirar os olhos do outro casal. – Você pode estar certa, é melhor eu falar com a Anita... já volto.

Laura não teve tempo nem de argumentar.

Sirius se apressou em direção ao casal, sabendo que a explicação de dera a Laura era completamente um pretexto para falar com Anita, e conseqüentemente afastá-la de Henry.

- Anita. – Chamou Sirius.

Henry e Anita se viraram para Sirius. Anita piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza de que era ele mesmo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, um tanto sem reação.

- Preciso falar com você. – E acrescentou, olhando para Henry. – Em particular.

Anita e Henry se entreolharam. Henry, um tanto contragosto se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa.

- Vamos lá pra fora, é melhor. – Disse Sirius, não se importando em parecer um pouco impertinente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, olhando para ele como se ele estivesse doente.

- Vamos lá pra fora...

Anita seguiu Sirius, ambos cruzaram o pub em direção a saída. A noite estava gelada, anunciando a chegada do inverno e o vento gelado fez Anita se abraçar para tentar se proteger, enquanto observava a rua deserta.

- Sirius, está frio! Fala rápido! – Disse ela, querendo disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Eu... eu tenho uma coisa bem importante pra falar... – Começou ele, buscando as melhores palavras para dizer. – O que eu tenho pra falar... é... _muito importante_.

- Você já disse. – Falou Anita lentamente, olhando bem pra ele.

Neste momento, o coração de Anita disparou. O que ele tinha de tão importante para dizer a ela, que para isso ele largara Laura sozinha e fizera Henry sair? Ela abriu um sorriso suave, enquanto ele parecia pensar no que dizer.

- É... não que eu realmente... precise dizer, sabe? – Perguntou ele, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

Anita olhou bem pra ele, mas evitou sorrir de novo. Será que ele estava prestes a dizer a ela que aparecera lá só pra procurá-la? Na sua opinião, era muita coincidência ele ir para o mesmo lugar que ela dissera que ia. Muita.

- Não sei, Sirius. – Respondeu ela, tentando disfarçar sua esperança.

- A Laura... aquela garota que está aqui comigo me disse uma coisa, que eu nunca tinha pensado a respeito.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando seu completo desinteresse em saber o que a garota com quem ele estava ficando tinha dito. Suas expectativas mudas estavam prestes a se desmancharem.

- Ela me perguntou... – Recomeçou ele. – se você contaria para a Marlene, já que vocês são amigas, que eu saí com outra.

Sirius olhou bem para ela, esperando o que ela iria responder. O interior de Anita parecia ter ruído em segundos, enquanto ela sentia-se a pessoa mais estúpida por pensar que poderia ouvir Sirius se declarar pra ela. Ela abaixou o olhar e não percebeu a expressão fria e furiosa que tomou conta de sua face.

- Anita...? – Perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

Anita continuou olhando para baixo, não pensando em outra coisa a não ser na sua ilusão fantasiosa, com muita raiva de si mesma.

- Você está passando bem? – Perguntou Sirius, colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Anita.

Ela levantou a cabeça bruscamente, assim que sentiu o toque dele.

- Sirius, você é absurdamente infantil! – Seu tom era mais veemente do que ela esperava, e Sirius se assustou. – Será que você não pensa em outra coisa na sua vida, a não ser em mulher?

- Quê? – Perguntou ele, confuso.

- Você vem perguntar pra mim, se eu vou contar ou não pra Lene que ela é a pessoa mais corna do mundo? – Continuou Anita, indignada.

- É, foi isso que eu perguntei! – Respondeu Sirius, sem entender a reação dela.

- Quer saber, Sirius? Eu deveria já ter falado tudo o que eu sei. Tudo. Desde aquela festa de Halloween que eu vi você supostamente _passando mal_ beijando várias na pista de dança!

Sirius olhava pra ela desacreditado, se perguntando o porquê que ela se irritara tanto.

- Não sabia que você sabia da história da festa. – Falou ele.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa, Sirius. – Anita respirou fundo. – Mas quer saber? Eu não vou falar nada pra Lene, porque ela não acreditaria em mim.

Agora a resposta da pergunta que Sirius tinha feito não importava mais; ele olhava para o rosto levemente furioso da amiga, uma expressão que nunca, em dois anos e pouco de convivência, ele havia conhecido.

- O que aconteceu com você, Anita? Você mudou totalmente em dois minutos...

Anita olhou furiosamente para os olhos azuis de Sirius, e respondeu:

- Eu estou cansada disso! – Falou Anita, se contendo furiosamente. – E me poupe das suas galinhagens, Sirius!

Anita se virou e entrou novamente no Três Vassouras, deixando Sirius mais confuso do que nunca.

* * *

- Já passou da meia-noite, é sexta-feira, e eu, James Potter, estou sentado nesse sofá olhando para uma parede enquanto tem uma mulher e uma cama ao meu lado.

James quebrara o silêncio desde a tentativa frustrada de beijar Lily. A ruiva, que antes das últimas palavras de James, estava sentada na confortável cama de casal lendo sob a luz de um abajur, virou para ele, irritada.

- Que pena pra você, Potter. Por que você não vai fazer uma visitinha surpresa no quarto da Vance ao invés de ficar falando sozinho?

- Não é má idéia. Na verdade, estava pensando em fazer isso amanhã, no fim do coquetel de encerramento, depois que todo mundo tiver bebido umas a mais. – Respondeu James, descontraído.

- Você é nojento! – Retrucou Lily, fechando o livro. – E não precisa ficar me contando futuros planos da sua vida sexual.

James riu e bocejou.

- Evans, a gente podia fazer alguma coisa bem mais divertida, não acha? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo sedutor.

Lily manteve sua postura firmemente.

- Não há nada de divertido que um dia poderá acontecer entre nós, Potter.

- Nunca diga nunca.

Ele se levantou do sofá. O quarto estava um tanto mal iluminado, tendo somente a luz dos abajures sobre os criados mudos que ladeavam a cama, mas ele focalizou Lily sentada na ponta esquerda da cama, olhando-o séria como sempre.

- Se acontecesse qualquer coisa entre nós, juro que não sairia daqui, Evans. – James manteve um contato visual enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lily, que o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Então se eu te espancar, Potter, você não vai contar pra ninguém? – Desdenhou Lily.

James revirou os olhos.

- Por que você se recusa tanto a ficar comigo? – Perguntou ele.

Neste momento, ao dizer essas palavras, ele percebeu que nunca tinha feito essa pergunta para nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Ele olhou no fundo daqueles olhos verdes e pôde notar uma pequena mudança neles com aquela pergunta.

- Na verdade, a pergunta certa seria: por que você insiste tanto em ficar comigo? – Falou Lily.

- Evans, mesmo você sendo uma chata, não posso ignorar que você seja bonita.

Ao dizer isso, James pensou que ela até se alegraria com o elogio, mas ela simplesmente se encolheu, se afastando dele.

- Então quer dizer que você só dá valor às aparências? – Perguntou ela, num tom de voz nada amigável.

James apressou-se em falar:

- Eu estava te elogiando, se você não percebeu.

- Não preciso dos seus _elogios_.

Ele fechou a cara, enquanto ela voltou a abrir o livro e recomeçou a leitura.

Sem se importar se estava parecendo um idiota, ele ficou observando-a ler, algo que sempre a via fazer com os dois meses e meio de convivência na República. Mas mesmo com esses dois meses e meio, ele nunca a tinha visto de pijama, nunca a tinha visto dormindo (exceto a noite passada sob o efeito do álcool), nunca a tinha visto chorar, nunca tinha presenciado nenhuma cena em que Lily se atrapalhara. Era como se morar com ela não lhe desse nenhuma vantagem, nem intimidade.

- Evans...

- Hum?

- Eu nunca tinha te visto de pijama antes.

Lily desviou os olhos do livro para fitá-lo.

- Ah, que maravilha, só falta você começar a se gabar por isso! – E olhando-o de olhos arregalados, acrescentou: - Saia da minha cama, Potter!

- Qual é, Evans, eu estou tentando _conversar_ com você! – Disse ele, levemente impaciente.

Ela bufou, e não respondeu.

- Acho que está na hora da gente parar com isso, de verdade. – Continuou ele. – Nós moramos juntos, trabalhamos juntos e estamos nesse quarto juntos. Acho que é bom a gente se acostumar com essa convivência e você parar de implicar comigo.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você é um idiota, mora comigo porque ninguém deu atenção a minha opinião quanto ao novo morador, trabalha comigo por _pura _coincidência e estamos dividindo este quarto por _puro_ azar!

James não pôde deixar de rir das palavras dela. As respostas de Lily, na sua opinião, eram as melhores.

- Até concordo com você, menos na parte de que eu seja um idiota e que estamos juntos nesse quarto por azar. É muita sorte, na verdade.

Ela revirou os olhos e o observou sentado ao seu lado:

- Sorte? – Perguntou ela, sarcástica.

- Sorte _sua_. Muitas mulheres dariam de tudo pra estar no seu lugar. – Ele sorriu malicioso. – E com qualquer uma delas, com certeza nós não estaríamos conversando nessa cama.

- Sai da minha frente, Potter, antes que eu cometa um assassinato! – Vociferou ela, não duvidando nada que pudesse matá-lo.

James riu, e se deitou, o que fez Lily deixar uma exclamação irritada, mas ele ignorou completamente e ficou observando o teto do quarto.

- Pode deixar que eu não vou dormir aqui. – Falou ele, enquanto mirava o teto.

- Acho bom! Mas mesmo que você dormisse, eu iria dormir no sofá, é claro.

James olhou divertido para ela, que permanecia sentada ao seu lado com o livro aberto no colo. Mas ela não estava lendo, estava olhando para ele, mesmo que seu olhar não fosse um dos melhores.

- Mas você não concorda comigo? – Ele perguntou.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Em quê?

- Que está na hora da gente se acostumar com essa convivência e parar de ficar brigando.

- Não! – Exclamou ela, de mau-humor.

- Às vezes você me lembra uma menina de cinco anos!

- Que coincidência, Potter, acho o mesmo de você! – Disse ela, emburrada.

- Desisto, Evans.

James se levantou repentinamente e saiu da cama de Lily. Ela ficou olhando levemente confusa pra ele, mas resolveu não acrescentar mais nada. Era impressão sua, ou James estava _chateado_? Devia ser impressão, mas mesmo que ele estivesse, ela não se importava. Na verdade... não, não se importava _mesmo_.

Ele se jogou no sofá e se deitou ali.

- Eu quero dormir, você pode apagar esse abajur? – Perguntou ele, com toda educação do mundo.

- É... tudo bem.

Lily apagou os dois abajures lentamente, depois se deitou na cama. Milhares de pensamentos dominavam sua mente, como sempre acontecia antes de dormir. Pensava no modo que falaria com o dono do Hotel, na convenção onde conheceria muitos advogados, juízes ou promotores, sobre o livro que estava lendo.

A ruiva ouvia constantemente James ficar mudando sua posição no sofá, portanto concluiu que ele não estivesse dormindo também. Ao mesmo tempo em que o achava irritante, arrogante e convencido, admitia que às vezes ele poderia realmente se importar em manter uma relação pacífica com ela.

James estava com a cara fechada inconscientemente mesmo no escuro. Estava farto dela tratá-lo assim, dela não dar a mínima pra ele. Além do mais, esta situação dos dois no mesmo quarto estava deixando-o maluco. Amanhã, assim que acordasse, tomaria um banho frio.

* * *

A manhã de sábado exibia um tempo fechado, de céu cinzento. Os fracos raios de sol já invadiam o quarto quinhentos e um, fazendo Lily despertar mais cedo do que o necessário. Como de costume, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar o banho matinal. Mas se deteve ao ver James Potter dormindo de bruços no sofá.

Lily não tinha como negar que o garoto era bonito. Mas acrescentou em pensamento que quem o olhasse dormindo daquela maneira jamais diria que ele era galinha, irritante, infantil e metido a piadista. Deu as costas à maravilhosa visão e entrou no banheiro.

Obviamente, quando Lily saiu do banheiro quinze minutos depois, com os cabelos molhados e penteados já estava usando um conjunto de roupa social preta. James estava sentado no sofá, com os olhos semicerrados e com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca.

- Bom dia, Evans. – Disse ele, com a voz sonolenta.

- Pra você também, Potter.

Lily se sentou na beira na cama e calçou seu sapato de salto. James se apressou a tomar seu banho frio assim que viu Lily se abaixando e notificando que a saia dela subira um pouco com o movimento, exibindo um pouco mais suas pernas.

Não podendo se conter de ansiedade para a convenção, Lily repassou mentalmente todos os acontecimentos previstos para aquela manhã e não esperou James sair do banho para descer.

Em meia hora, o ônibus fretado do Fórum St. Mungus levaria todos os convidados para um salão, que não ficava longe dali, onde se daria a convenção.

Da janela do ônibus, James observava as paisagens de Oxford, levemente saudoso da cidade que morara até alguns meses atrás. Depois de um tempo, reparou em Lily conversando simpaticamente com um de seus chefes, o promotor Moody, sobre artigos das leis do século passado.

Durante a manhã inteira, num grande salão bem iluminado, os convidados do Fórum St. Mungus e de muitos outros lugares ficaram sentados ouvindo um famoso desembargador falar sobre algumas novas leis decretadas pelo governo, tanto da Inglaterra quanto de alguns países europeus.

Lily prestou atenção em cada palavra da palestra. James levou vários cutucões de Emmeline Vance quando começara a cochilar, sempre procurando Dumbledore com os olhos, pensando se ele notara o cochilo.

Vários advogados, promotores e juízes foram chamados para o palco ora para falar alguma coisa, ora para receber uma homenagem pelo sucesso na carreira. Nesse momento, Lily olhava sonhadoramente para cada, imaginando o dia que receberia aquelas homenagens, enquanto James estava de cara fechada por causa da fome.

A hora do almoço finalmente chegara e houve um intervalo na convenção. Todos se dirigiram para o salão ao lado onde seria servido o almoço.

James se sentou ao lado de Lily, mesmo depois do olhar mortífero que ela lhe lançara.

Para a surpresa dos dois, Dumbledore se sentara na frente de James, e ao lado de sua secretária, Minerva.

- Olá, sr. Potter e srta. Evans! – Cumprimentou ele, sorrindo.

- Oi! – Respondeu James.

Lily acenara, enquanto comia. Depois de um tempo, ela olhou de James para Dumbledore e resolveu perguntar:

- Vossa Excelência, eu queria...

- Srta. Evans, me chame apenas de Dumbledore, não estamos em um tribunal. – Falou ele, sorridente. – Quantas vezes eu não te falei isso?

Lily sorriu.

- Desculpe, é o hábito.

- Continue...

- Eu queria perguntar se o senhor tem conhecimento que eu e o Potter tivemos que dividir um quarto esta noite.

James parou de comer na hora.

- Dividiram mesmo? – Perguntou Dumbledore animado.

- Sim. Eu não pude falar com o dono do Hotel ainda, mas o promotor Moody me falou que foi o senhor mesmo quem conversou com o dono do Hotel...

- Fui eu mesmo?

Lily não pôde ter certeza se ele estava brincando com dela, ou se ele não se lembrava. Mas apenas James percebeu o brilho incomum nos olhos do juiz.

- Minerva, você me ajudou na divisão dos quartos, por acaso se lembra deste pequeno detalhe? – Perguntou Dumbledore a mulher ao lado.

- Não, senhor. Tínhamos exatamente um quarto para cada convidado. – Respondeu ela.

- Provavelmente houve mesmo um engano. – Lily disse, e lançou um olhar furtivo para James. – Mas se fosse possível...

- Acabei de me lembrar! – Falou Dumbledore, um tanto teatralmente. – Eu deveria estar conversando sobre a minha sociedade com o juiz Fudge nesse momento.

Dumbledore olhou seu relógio de pulso e ajeitou o terno. Lily notou que ele nem tocara na comida.

- Minerva, vamos até a mesa de Fudge, não quero perder esta oportunidade, você sabe que não quero me deslocar do St. Mungus até o Ministério tão cedo. – Dumbledore se levantou educadamente e sorriu: - Até mais tarde, sr. Potter e srta. Evans.

Minerva seguiu Dumbledore e eles desapareceram de vista.

- Potter, é impressão minha ou ele está me evitando? – Perguntou Lily.

- Acho que ele está ficando esclerosado. – Comentou James, rindo.

Lily não falou mais nada, e voltou a almoçar. Parte da tarde também foi ocupada com mais palestras, e o evento se encerrou pontualmente às três horas em ponto.

Quando o evento se encerrou, James abriu um sorriso aliviado e levantou-se o mais rápido possível de sua cadeira. Pelo canto do olho, ele observou Lily conversando animadamente com dois homens de meia-idade.

James foi obrigado a conversar com algumas pessoas importantes, que segundo Emmeline poderiam ser úteis no futuro. Depois de apertar uma dúzia de mãos, James foi até o lado de fora do salão onde o fretado do St. Mungus estava esperando.

A tarde não tinha sol, e um vento gelado corria por todas as direções, enquanto muitas pessoas bem vestidas saiam do Salão, conversando.

Emmeline puxou James para onde Lily vinha conversando com um homem de meia-idade muito barbudo:

- Ele é o doutor Goldfinch. – Cochichou ela. – Ele acabou de assinar contrato com o Fórum St. Mungus, vai passar a trabalhar lá. Tem contato até com o Primeiro Ministro.

- Como é que você sabe dessas coisas? – Perguntou ele.

- Ah... tenho um ouvido bom.

Eles se aproximaram do advogado que ouvia Lily falar com um sorriso.

- ... porque assim, a legalização de exportações de produtos altamente explosivos via...

- Olá, Doutor Goldfinch! – Cumprimentou Emmeline, sorrindo. - Prazaer, sou Emmeline Vance.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou ele.

Lily não gostara nem um pouco de ser interrompida, ainda mais por Emmeline e James.

- Esse é James Potter, assistente dos promotores. – Disse ela, enquanto os dois apertavam as mãos.

- Olá, sr. Potter.

- Ele e a Evans trabalham juntos. – Acrescentou Emmeline, sorrindo para Lily, que permaneceu séria.

- Ah, você trabalha com a senhorita Evans? – Admirou-se Goldfinch. – Deve ser esperto quanto ela!

Lily sorriu finalmente, enquanto James tentava soltar a mão do cumprimento demorado do advogado.

- Estudamos na mesma universidade e...

- Ah! Hogwarts, eu presumo? – Falou Goldfinch, ainda apertando a mão de James. – Tem um excelente nome, essa universidade!

- É, o senhor acertou... – James não conseguia tirar a mão do aperto.

- Doutor Goldfinch?

Todos se viraram e encararam o velho promotor Crouch.

- Eu preciso acertar umas coisas com o senhor. – Começou ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – E virando-se para o trio, acrescentou. – Depois nós continuamos com o assusto, srta. Evans. Foi um prazer, sr. Potter e srta. Vance.

Finalmente, Goldfinch soltara a mão de James e os dois homens entraram no ônibus fretado, conversando.

- Potter, você me interrompeu numa hora importantíssima! – Começou Lily, impaciente.

- Não foi de propósito, nem começa, Evans!

- Eu estava falando uma das minhas teorias para a resolução das leis, que são levemente contraditórias, das exportações de produtos...

- Eu já ouvi você falar sobre isso com o Remus, não precisa repetir.

- Mas agora o doutor Goldfinch não vai mais...

- Chega vocês dois! – Interrompeu Emmeline. – Desculpa, Evans, eu que chamei o James pra cá, não precisa ter um ataque de nervos, sim?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Enfim, vamos entrar nesse ônibus antes que sobre só a gente! – Disse Lily.

Naquela noite teria o coquetel, provavelmente no salão de festas do Hotel como no ano anterior, onde os presentes convidados do Fórum participavam de uma espécie de confraternização de encerramento.

Durante o percurso de volta para o Hotel, Minerva McGonagall passara o recado do coquetel para todos os ocupantes do ônibus. James se sentou ao lado de Lily, embora Emmeline tivesse lhe oferecido o lugar.

- Evans...

- Quê? – Perguntou ela, mirando a janela.

Na verdade, James não sabia o real motivo para tê-la chamado.

- Hum... que tipo de roupa é pra usar nesse coquetel?

- Roupas de banho. – Respondeu ela. – O que você acha, Potter? Esporte fino é o mínimo!

James revirou os olhos.

- Você tá nervosa porque eu interrompi sua conversa nerd com o advogado?

- Potter, em primeiro lugar, aquilo _não _era uma conversa nerd! Por que é que você faz Direito se você acha que um dos maiores problemas de exportação não é uma tarefa a ser resolvida?

- Você entendeu, Evans.

Lily bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Evans?

- O que é?

- Deixa eu te acompanhar no coquetel? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Lily olhou bem para ele, ruborizando levemente.

- Isso não é um baile, não preciso de acompanhante. – Respondeu rispidamente.

- Quando é que você vai se render, hein?

- Quando é que você vai desistir, hein? – Imitou Lily.

James riu sinceramente.

- Você é engraçada, Evans, e eu não acredito que você seja tão séria assim.

Ele se levantou e foi até a poltrona ao lado da Emmeline Vance, onde conversaram alegremente até o fim do percurso para o hotel.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Olá, pessoal! Desculpem a demora, é que Harry Potter 7 chegou e eu fiz uma pausa para ler antes de começar o cap!

Mas e aí, quem já leu? Meu Deeeeus, eu amei aquele livro, a J.K. se superou! (não vou dizer mais nada pra quem não leu não perder a graça!).

Simplesmente agradeço à todas as reviews de vocês! (: vocês são fofos, se não fossem por vocês, essa fic não chegaria ao cap. 18!

**Perfil do Capítulo 18**.

**Nome**: Lorens Ludmann.

**Idade**: 19 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos azuis e cabelos pretos.

**Altura**: 1,71.

**Nasceu em**: Liverpool - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque passou em Hogwarts, mudando-se de Liverpool para Londres.

**Curso - ano**: Artes Cênicas – 2º ano.

**Trabalha como**: é atriz e trabalha com um monte de amigos atuando em peças e apresentando algumas.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Atuar, ir ao teatro e sair.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Ler, e de ficar sem falar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: alternativo e rock dos anos 50 e 60.

**Comida favorita**: fast-foods.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade, mas nenhum em especial.

Reviews lindas:

**Hera3304**: Nesse cap eu realmente fiz do Sirius um cachorro, eu sei. Mas prometo que vai acontecer algo emocionante em um dos próximos que vai mexer com ele :). Hahaha, obrigada por tudo! Bjo!

**Assuero Racsama:** A Polícia seria chamada caso a Lily assassinasse o James, algo que não seria TAO impossível. Hahah, obrigadaaa, beijoo!

**Fla marley**: sim, aqueles três marotos são... tudo! Ahah, obrigada por tudo, beijão.

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**: É, não deu muito certo AINDA. Essa noite promete. Beijoos, querida!

**Dm Tayashi**: Hahaha, você está com raiva de todos os meus personagens? Ahhh, coitadinhos! Hahahaha, eu sei, o Sirius é um cafa e a Lily está chata, a Lene é uma cega... hahahaha ri demais! Beijão!

**Jehssik**: Já falei, mas repetirei: NÓS TEMOS UMA CONEXAO! Não é possivel! Hahahah, muito máximo isso, né? Vamos ver no que vai dar agora, afinal, nossos J/L's são diferentes. :) beijooo.

**Mary86:** pois é, "coincidência" eles caírem no mesmo quarto, né? Hahaha tem muito mais pela frente! Beijão!

**Tahh Halliwell:** É, o Remus não é um Sirius louco da vida, né? Não fique com dó dele não :x ahaha, espero que tenha gostado.. beijo!

**Mary M Evans**: Desculpe se eu demorei, mas aqui está! Obrigada por tudo linda! Beijão.

**Paty Felton**: haahha, que bom que prende a atenção! Fico muito feliz de estar agradando... afinal, é pra isso que eu escrevo! Desculpe a demora, ok? Beijo!

**Zihsendin**: MUITOOOO obrigada mesmo, nem sei se mereço tantos elogios! Hahaha, você é muito fofa! Obrigada por tudo... beijo..

**Moony Felina**: É, pra Lily é azar, mas.. talvez ela mude de idéia! Hahaha, obrigada por tudo, ok? Bjo!

**Pandora Potter-jm**: é, James não é bobo mesmo... e nem o Remus, mesmo ele estando na seca, sabe? Haha, obrigada... beijo!

**Miss Moony**: Não é só você que tem pena da Marlene chifruda. Mas ela também é sonhadora demais, nem percebe. E espero não ter te deizado curiosa! Haha, beijooos querida!

**Lulu Star**: Que pena que você estava sem inspiração, suas reviews me fazem rolaar de rir! Ahahaha, obrigada por tudo! Beijo.

**Mel.Bel.Louca**: Acho que ele promete, e na verdade... eu que te pergunto né? Hahaha beijooo!

Obrigada a todos!


	19. O Coquetel

**Capítulo 19 – O Coquetel.**

James quase ficou de queixo caído quando viu Lily. Ele já usava um terno preto, e estava de pé no meio da suíte quando ela saíra do banheiro.

Usava um vestido preto que marcava sua cintura e não tinha decote algum. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça e seus olhos verdes estavam chamando ainda mais atenção com o contorno escuro do delineador.

- Uma pergunta, Evans... – Começou James, olhando-a admirado. – Você...

Lily se virou para olhá-lo. E preparou-se para um elogio.

- Você... arrumou o quarto enquanto eu estava no banho?

Lily cerrou os olhos e repudiou-se mentalmente por esperar ser elogiada por _ele_.

- Arrumei.

- Mas isso aqui é um Hotel! Existem as camareiras, já ouviu falar?

- Se você gosta de conviver com bagunças e desordem, Potter, não está dividindo o quarto com a pessoa certa. – Retorquiu ela, se dirigindo até a porta.

James não parava de olhá-la, e a seguiu quando saíram do quarto. Lily chamou o elevador impacientemente pelo que ele pôde notar.

Entraram em silêncio no elevador, James pensava que apesar de não se dar nada bem com a ruiva, estava gostando muito da proximidade. Era estranho pois eles moravam juntos, mas nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo próximos como nesses dois últimos dias.

Na rotina da República, quando Lily chegava do trabalho ficava no seu quarto estudando ou arranjava alguma coisa para arrumar ou limpar, sempre se mantendo ocupada. Nos finais de semanas, James nunca ficava em casa e eles acabavam mal se vendo, apesar dele sempre observá-la atentamente quando ela estava por perto.

Também tinha a tarde inteira que ele passava com ela no trabalho. Tinha dias que Lily simplesmente não parava na sala deles, mas sempre que estavam os dois juntos, ele adorava observar o perfeccionismo com que ela fazia questão de executar suas tarefas. James admitia internamente que a observava demais, mas isso era algo praticamente comum agora.

Finalmente eles chegaram no piso térreo, Lily saiu do elevador na frente e entrara num corredor a direita, onde já era possível escutar vozes e James seguiu-a. Mas os pensamentos dele estavam longe.

A princípio, quando ele começou a reparar nela foi pelo modo formal que Lily o tratara nos primeiros dias. Depois que pôde conhecê-la melhor ele surpreendeu-se com o fato dela estudar tanto. Depois, surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando soubera que ela não beijava ninguém nunca. E nunca mais parou de observá-la, ainda mais depois de passar a trabalhar com ela e acabar por conhecer, embora Lily não soubesse, todas suas manias e maneiras.

O Salão de festas do Hotel tinha o teto todo decorado com gesso e era bem iluminado. Todos os conhecidos advogados, promotores e juízes do Fórum estavam ali, conversando e bebendo em taças de cristal.

- Potter, você já pode parar de me seguir. – Falou Lily, depois dos dois entraram no salão.

- Fica tranqüila, Evans, eu não estou disputando com você o favoritismo. – Sorriu James, enquanto Lily revirou os olhos. – Porque, é claro, se eu estivesse, você não teria chances, meu carisma é muito maior do que o seu.

- Mas a sua competência não. – Retorquiu Lily.

Lily se afastou de James e cumprimentou formalmente um grupo de pessoas. Ele permaneceu olhando-a de costas até Emmeline aparecer.

- E aí, James!

- Oi, Emmeline.

Um garçom passou nesse momento oferecendo uma bandeja com algumas taças. James pegou uma e sentiu o gosto de vinho doce.

Ele e Emmeline ficaram conversando por vários minutos. Toda vez que Lily passava, James olhava-a, e ela retribuía o olhar severamente. Finalmente ela pôde ver Dumbledore livre ali perto, algo realmente raro, pois ele estava sempre cercado de várias pessoas.

- Vossa... quer dizer, Dumbledore!

- Olá, srta. Evans! – Cumprimentou o velho homem, com um sorriso amistoso. – Você gostou da convenção desta manhã?

- Gostei muito. E asseguro que o relatório estará pronto segunda-feira mesmo.

- Ah! Excelente!

- Então, hoje no almoço eu tentei falar com o senhor, o senhor se lembra? – Falava Lily, enquanto Dumbledore fechou o sorriso na hora. – Eu gostaria de saber se será possível eu ser transferida de quarto e...

- Srta. Evans, você me surpreende com a sua inteligência, mas às vezes me decepciona.

Lily o olhou por alguns instantes, com uma expressão sutilmente confusa. Os oclinhos do juiz cintilaram.

- Senhor, eu simplesmente me sinto incomodada em dividir o quarto com um homem, então...

- Desculpe, stra. Evans, eu ainda tenho que acertar alguns detalhes com o doutor Goldfinch, depois conversamos. – Disse Dumbledore gentilmente.

Dumbledore saiu rapidamente, deixando Lily absurdamente intrigada e apreensiva. Seus pensamentos foram a milhão em um segundo. Ela teria que dormir com o Irritante de novo.

Lily virou-se para observar as pessoas. Viu uma rodinha de homens que ela sabia que pertenciam ao setor criminal. Viu Dumbledore falando com Goldfinch e McGonagall. E viu Potter conversando com Vance.

Lily olhou os dois com uma certa raiva. Mas tinha certeza que era pelo fato de que James poderia manchar o nome do Fórum por ficar dando em cima da advogada. E se ele fosse despedido, todos os outros colegas da República teriam que usar suas economias para cobrir a despesa _dele_, assim como foi quando Anita também estava desempregada. Ele realmente só trazia problemas.

Enquanto ela ainda observava, viu Emmeline sair para pegar alguma coisa para comer. Lily se aproximou de James e sussurrou nervosa:

- Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Hum... conversando?

- Pare de flertar! Isto é um encontro profissional!

Ele riu.

- Isso é ciúmes?

- Você é ridículo! Eu só prezo pela estabilidade econômica da República.

- Fala a minha língua, Evans. – Pediu ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu quis dizer que se você continuar flertando com a pobre Vance, os seus superiores podem _não_ gostar e despedir você, assim as outras pessoas trabalhadoras da República teriam que te sustentar.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu faço e as conseqüências. Você devia parar de me subestimar...

- Oi, Evans! – Emmeline tinha voltado.

- Oi. – Respondeu secamente.

Emmeline olhou vacilante para James, tinha notado o tom de Lily.

- Não liga, Emmeline, a Evans é mal-educada mesmo. – Falou James, simpático e sedutor.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar durante alguns segundos e saiu sem dizer nada. James foi atrás dela, deixando Emmeline para trás confusa.

- Não me siga! – Falou ela, irritada.

Eles estavam no meio de algumas pessoas conhecidas, portanto Lily não podia sair correndo e não quis falar alto para não chamar atenção.

- Evans, por que você saiu daquele jeito? – Perguntou James.

- Porque eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que bater papo com você. – Respondeu ela.

- Você é problemática, já te dissera isso?

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha e se afastou dele. James a observou se afastar até Emmeline alcançá-lo oferecendo-lhe uma taça de champanhe.

* * *

Havia algumas pessoas sentadas à mesa, conversando, outras em pé formando algumas rodas sociais. Por volta das dez e meia, Goldfinch, o advogado rico e cheio de contatos que assinara o contrato com o Fórum St. Mungus, chamou Lily para conversar, pedindo a ela que contasse mais sobre os seus planos legislativos.

Depois da briga com James, Lily ficou ouvindo uma advogada gorda falar sobre o discurso que Dumbledore tinha feito na convenção. Não estava prestando muita atenção, mas a mulher não parecia notar que estava falando demais. Foi um alívio quando Goldfinch aparecera.

- Vamos nos sentar, srta. Evans. – Disse ele, apontando para uma mesa vazia.

James, que estava achando o coquetel um tédio, não tinha nada pra fazer a não ser observar Lily. Ele havia percebido o quanto detestava esses coquetéis que só tinha gente importante e só falavam do mesmo assunto. A música que tocava era clássica, mas não tinha ninguém particularmente animado, mesmo as pessoas jovens. Sirius e Remus fariam a festa ficar muito mais legal, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Fiquei muito interessado nos seus planos, Srta. Evans. – Falava Goldfinch, enquanto se sentava de frente para Lily.

Ela sorriu e respondeu:

- Obrigada. Espero, futuramente, promover alguma mudança benigna nesta parte do setor civil.

- Quer ser advogada civil? – Perguntou ele, animado.

- Ah, não... pretendo ser juíza.

- Isso não será difícil pra você.

Lily corou, mas não acreditava que não fosse ser difícil. Goldfinch chamou o garçom, e pegou duas taças da sua bandeja, oferecendo uma para a ruiva. Lily, que agora tinha decidido nunca mais beber álcool, só aceitou por educação, mas não bebeu.

- Srta. Evans, eu sou advogado há vinte e dois anos, trabalhei em muitos lugares e com muita gente, mas nunca conheci alguém tão jovem com idéias como as suas. – Após dizer isso, ele bebeu o vinho, elegante.

- Obrigada, doutor Goldfinch.

- Ah, me chame de Alfred.

Lily arregalou os olhos brevemente, sorrindo. Havia gostado de Goldfinch, ele era uma fonte de contatos importantes para o Fórum, e poderia ensinar a ela muita coisa que aprendera em vinte e dois anos de experiência.

James lançava olhares a mesa, disfarçadamente, observando Lily sentada elegantemente, conversando com o advogado. Emmeline falava com ele, mas ele não prestava atenção.

Durante o tempo em que passou conversando com Goldfinch, Lily imaginou ter sentido ele bater com sua perna em sua canela duas vezes, enquanto ele falava. Como ela usava um vestido, desejou que sua canela não estivesse vermelha e marcada já que estava exposta.

- ...e o Primeiro Ministro já me disse isso uma vez, Lily. – Ele a havia começado a chamá-la de Lily, sem ela mesma ter dado a permissão. – Eu posso ganhar várias causas somente com a firmeza do olhar. Se você observar bem o tipo de pessoa que tem no júri, a causa é sua.

- Quando eu for juíza, vou observar minuciosamente os advogados com firmeza no olhar pra não cair nessa. – Disse Lily.

Ele riu, e pegou na mão dela, que estava graciosamente sobre a mesa.

- Porque não começa agora? – Por um momento, ela achou que Goldfinch parecera Sirius e James falando isso.

Novamente, ela sentiu a perna dele. Mas sentiu a perna dele _roçando_ na sua, por baixo na toalha da mesa. Ela tirou sua mão debaixo da dele e tentou conter o nervosismo. Não podia ser o que ela estava pensando.

- Lily, querida, você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. Eu posso, com os meus amigos, ajudar você a ser a mais conhecida advogada, e depois juíza quando você terminar de se formar. – Ele olhava nos olhos dela, sorrindo.

- Eu... eu acho...

- Não precisa responder agora, minha querida. – _sua querida_? Lily estava sentindo vontade de matar o homem. – Afinal, assinei um contrato de cinco anos com o Fórum, nos veremos bastante, e até lá, você já terá se formado.

Lily não respondeu, permaneceu fitando-o. Poderia ser apenas impressão dela, não é? Era melhor não tratá-lo como ela tratava James quando ele dava em cima dela, pois ele era um importante advogado e ela perderia o emprego.

- Você tem uma mente brilhante. – Continuou ele, voltando a pegar a mão dela. Ela tentou tirar, mas ele segurou com mais força. – Você tem ambição, Lily. Eu posso fazer de você famosa, e você ganhará muito dinheiro... Mas você deverá fazer sua parte nisso, obviamente.

Ela viu o brilho nos olhos de Goldfinch. Odiou-o na mesma hora.

- Doutor Goldfinch, acho que posso conseguir sucesso na minha carreira com meus próprios esforços, muito obrigada.

- Não pense que é tão fácil assim. – Disse ele, ríspido. Aquele homem simpático havia ido embora. – Eu posso complicar ou facilitar as coisas pra você.

- Isso é absolutamente antiético. – Respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Ele sorriu.

- Você só tem dezenove anos, não sabe nada sobre a vida real.

- Desculpe, doutor Goldfinch, mas não concordo com o senhor.

- Querida, eu posso transformar todos os seus projetos em realidade, transformar você em uma juíza famosa, e te ajudar a ter todo o dinheiro que você quiser. Isso é a vida real. Eu não rejeitaria uma proposta como essa sem pensar.

O coração de Lily estava ficando acelerado, depois que sentiu novamente a perna dele tentando roçar na dela. Ela afastou a perna para o lado e disse:

- Pare com isso.

- Mas é claro. Você não está entendendo, não é? – Ele assumiu aquele ar simpático novamente. – Lily, é muito simples: eu gostei muito de você. Jovem, inteligente, bonita. É difícil achar mulheres assim hoje em dia. Acho que você não viu a simplicidade das coisas, minha querida. Para ter tudo isso que eu te propus, eu não vou cassar mandato de ninguém, ou jogar sujo. Eu só queria ter você, quando eu precisasse, se é que me entende.

- O senhor é casado! – Disse ela, olhando-o severamente.

Lily fez menção de se levantar, para não começar a berrar com ele. Ele ainda havia insinuado que ela não havia entendido a coisa mais óbvia, e estava pouco se importando em demonstrar a ela sua falta de caráter. Ele achava que ela era o quê? Uma prostituta?

- Lily, você sabe que isso é normal no mundo dos negócios! – Disse ele, sorrindo.

- Doutor Goldfinch, eu nunca me venderia ao senhor. – Disse ela, tentando controlar ao máximo o volume da sua voz. – Com licença.

Ela detestou ter sido educada, mas não queria fazer um escândalo diante dos mais importantes advogados, promotores e juizes do seu local de trabalho.

Lily se levantou e saiu andando, sentindo-se absurdamente ofendida com a proposta. Não viu se empurrou alguém enquanto andava apressadamente em direção da porta do Salão de Festas.

Ela apertou o botão do elevador milhares de vezes, impaciente. Sua raiva estava tomando conta dela. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe fazia este tipo de proposta indecente, mas nunca se sentira pior. Ela, Lily Evans, fugindo, ao invés de falar umas verdades para ele? Obviamente era porque ela não estava na melhor fase de sua vida, e da última vez ela namorava Louis, o que a fez sentir mais consolada.

Ela sentiu os olhos marejados duas vezes, mas não se permitiu chorar de raiva, apenas continuou alimentando o ódio pelos homens, sentindo uma enorme vontade de voltar pra casa, de resolver sua vida.

Ela chegou no quinto andar e correu para o quarto 501. Para sua sorte, James não estava ali. Ela tirou a sandália e se sentou na cama, pensando com ódio mortal em Goldfinch, e não sabia o que fazer, já que o encontraria freqüentemente no Fórum. Ela não pediria demissão, seu emprego era demasiado bom para uma universitária.

Pela primeira vez, ela se permitiu pensar na sua vida amorosa, algo que sempre que começava a fazer, afastava o pensamento. Não que considerasse a proposta ridícula de Goldfinch, mas isso a fez pensar no quanto ela evitava os homens.

Louis estava gostando dela novamente, ninguém podia negar isso; porém Lily era decididamente problemática demais para saber o que queria. Também tinha o Potter, mas isso estava absolutamente fora de questão.

James entrou no quarto de repente. Lily se assustou quando o viu, e desejou que ele fosse embora. Não queria conversar.

- Evans... aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – Perguntou ele, cauteloso.

- Não, Potter! – Berrou ela, muito irritada.

Ele a olhou. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira, sentada como uma criança na cama, de cabeça baixa. Nunca a tinha visto se irritar com algum superior como a tinha visto há minutos e por isso a seguiu imediatamente.

- Você quer enganar quem com isso?

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

James deu um passo para trás, levemente assustado. Claro que havia acontecido alguma coisa, ela estava absolutamente nervosa e diferente.

Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama, Lily o olhou com o mesmo olhar desaprovador e ele notou que eles estavam marejados. Foi então que decidiu saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Calma, Evans, eu só quero te ajudar.

- Você vai me ajudar muito se me deixar sozinha. – Respondeu ela, mirando a parede a sua frente.

- Você deve estar precisando conversar, e neste lugar, acho que eu sou a pessoa mais próxima de um amigo que você tem.

Lily bufou. Já estava se sentindo péssima, e bem agora James resolvera começar a encher a paciência dela?

- Você está muito enganado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar sentado do seu lado e vou esperar você me contar.

Ela não respondeu. Resolveu ignorá-lo para não acabar se irritando mais.

James ficou observando Lily, a pessoa mais diferente que ele havia conhecido. Ela era definitivamente teimosa, não falava sobre seus problemas com praticamente ninguém, e acabava sofrendo muitas vezes por ser tão fechada. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha consciência disso, mas a resposta que tinha em mente era que não.

Minutos em silêncio se passaram, minutos que Lily abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensando, minutos que James tentava entender porque estava tão preocupado com a jovem.

Alguém começou a bater na porta do quarto. Lily saltou da cama, imaginando ser Goldfinch. Agradeceu aos céus quando olhou para James e viu que não precisaria abri-la.

- Potter, atenda. – Falou ela.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ele, desafiando-a.

- Porque sim. E se for o G... qualquer pessoa procurando por mim, diga que eu não estou. – Ela o olhou apreensiva, enquanto bateram de novo. – Por favor.

James não recusaria um pedido vinda dela, ainda mais agora. Ele abriu a porta, enquanto Lily se enfiou no banheiro. Era Goldfinch.

- Esse não é o quarto da srta. Evans? – Perguntou o homem.

- É, sim. Mas nós estamos dividindo por engano da recepção. – Respondeu James.

- Ela está? Gostaria de falar com ela.

- Não. Ela não subiu ainda.

Goldfinch não pareceu convencido disso. Olhou para James com um certo desdém e disse, por fim:

- Diga que eu quero conversar com ela mais tarde.

O homem virou as costas e saiu. James estava tentando ligar as coisas, fechou a porta mais decido ainda a saber o que tinha acontecido.

Lily saiu do banheiro onde havia se escondido com um expressão aliviada, quase normal, mas ainda abatida.

- O... obrigada, Potter. – Murmurou Lily, bem desanimada.

- Agora você vai ter que me contar. – Disse ele, se aproximando mais dela.

Era só o que faltava, ele cobrando alguma coisa dela. Isso só piorou o humor de Lily.

- Você não respeita a privacidade dos outros? – Perguntou ela, ríspida.

- Eu quero te ajudar!

- Você só está curioso, Potter! Pensa que vai me convencer? Você não me ajudaria em nada, e você sabe disso! – Retorquiu Lily.

- Eu não pensaria assim se fosse você.

- Você só quer tentar ganhar a minha confiança, não é? Pra quem sabe, rolar alguma coisa, e você não perder o seu final de semana!

James não sabia que ela pensava tudo isso dele. Admitiu, interiormente que a princípio, se ele tivesse acabado de conhecê-la, ele pensaria assim, isso ele não podia negar. Mas com Lily, não. Ele já havia entendido que isso não funcionava com ela.

- Se eu dissesse que eu não quero só ganhar a sua confiança para segundas intenções? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Lily bufou de ódio. Nunca quis tanto não dividir o quarto com ele.

- Potter, entenda, eu não preciso de ajuda, eu só gostaria de pensar e ficar sozinha! E eu não tenho nada!

James fechou a cara, praguejando a teimosia dela.

- O que foi que o Goldfinch queria? O que ele falou pra você que você saiu daquele jeito do coquetel?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA!

- Bom, eu diria que me interessa, sim. – Retrucou James, levemente irônico. – Afinal, você não costuma agir dessa forma com alguém do trabalho.

- E você costuma cuidar demais da minha vida!

James respirou fundo e olhou severamente para ela, que desviou o olhar.

- O que ele te falou? Conhecendo a mente masculina, acho que não foi uma das melhores cantadas que você deve ter recebido, não é?

Lily arregalou os olhos e se sentou encostada na cabeceira da cama, se afastando dele. Ele, mais do que qualquer pessoa sabia como Lily reagia quando davam em cima dela. Ela ficou com as pernas esticadas e olhando para as próprias mãos que estavam sobre o colo.

- Acho que eu acertei. – Falou James, olhando-a atentamente.

Lily não respondeu, relembrando da cara maliciosa de Goldfinch com nojo e desagrado.

- O que ele te disse, Evans? – Perguntou ele, sem nem compreender a curiosidade que sentia.

Lily fechou os olhos com força e os reabriu rapidamente. Respirou fundo.

- Aquele velho idiota _acha _que só porque é rico e influente pode me comprar! – Disse ela de uma vez, com a voz amargurada.

James sentiu uma raiva descomunal de Goldfinch. Justamente tratar _Lily_ assim? E ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma pontada de alegria quando conseguiu fazê-la falar, mesmo que ela não parecesse falar com ele, e sim mais para si mesma.

Sorrateiramente, o garoto se sentou também apoiado na cabeceira da cama, ao lado dela. Lily não percebeu, estava perdida em devaneios.

- Sabe, Potter, aquele infeliz ainda queria me propor uma carreira de sucesso! – Continuou ela, inconformada. – Como se eu fosse me vender!

- Tem gente que aceita essas coisas. – Contou ele.

- Que horrível! – Exclamou ela. – Eu contei os meus planos pra ele e ao invés dele me apoiar, ele disse que me ajudaria a realizar tudo se ele _me tivesse_ quando _ele_ quisesse!

- Ele disse isso? – Perguntou James, arregalando os olhos. – Assim, nessas palavras?

Lily suspirou.

- É! Falou que me transformaria numa famosa juíza se eu fizesse minha parte. Tive uma vontade absurdamente insana de esganar aquele homem!

- Se você tivesse me chamado, eu te ajudaria.

Ela o olhou e sorriu levemente.

- Bom saber.

Um silêncio incômodo reinou depois. Era estranho para ela estar conversando sobre essas coisas pessoais com James. Mas sentia-se bem mais leve depois de ter contado, por nenhum momento se sentiu arrependida.

- Eu já tinha ficado sabendo de uma coisa parecida, pelo Sr. Weasley. Ele me contou que um promotor também deu em cima de você. – Contou James. – E o Dumbledore tinha despedido o cara. Se você conversasse com ele, talvez...

- Até você está sabendo? – Admirou-se Lily. – Mas o estranho é que eu não contei nada para o Dumbledore, eu não sei como ele ficou sabendo. Isso foi ano passado, lembro que fiquei feliz, mas bem surpresa quando o promotor Nott foi despedido. Mas com esse velho tarado, eu não sei se ele vai ser demitido, afinal ele acabou de assinar contrato...

- O Goldfinch não tentou nada com você, ou tentou? – James não conseguia mais disfarçar que não estava gostando da notícia.

Lily corou levemente e cruzou os braços.

- Fora a perna dele _roçando_ na minha por debaixo da mesa, ele só pegou na minha mão. Estávamos em um lugar cheio...

James riu.

- Roçando? Essa tática é ridícula!

- Não pense que as suas são boas. – Lily cortou a risada dele, secamente.

- Qual é, Evans, só não dá certo com você.

Lily chacoalhou os ombros. Sentia um grande alívio por ter falado tudo, mesmo que a situação fosse estranha.

- Evans, a primeira vez que eu te chamei pra sair não foi com segundas intenções, sabia? – Falou James, de repente.

- Não me diga que foram com _terceiras_, Potter!

Ele sorriu, enquanto ela desviou o olhar.

- Eu fui seguir um conselho do Remus de te chamar pra conversar. Eu não conhecia você tanto assim, e queria fazer você parar de implicar comigo. Só que aí você não me deixava explicar, entendeu tudo errado e estamos piores.

Lily ficou um pouco sem-graça em saber disso. Mas para disfarçar, acrescentou rapidamente:

- Mas parece que você gostou da idéia, não é, Potter?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

Ela riu timidamente, fazendo James se sentir um pouco melhor por fazê-la sorrir. Mas os pensamentos revoltosos de Lily voltaram logo depois, fazendo-a continuar com seu desabafo.

- Os homens são uns idiotas! Um ou outro é um pouco menos, mas sempre são! – Disse Lily parecendo revoltada.

- Você nunca me deixou provar pra você o contrário.

- Ah, não começa!

- Ok. – Falou ele, sorrindo sedutor.

Lily passou o resto da noite falando mal dos homens, implicando com as opiniões de James, às vezes o deixando emburrado, às vezes fazendo-o rir. Ele não era tão burro, nem tão chato quanto ela pensava, porém ela só confirmou sua certeza que ele era bem metido, cheio de piadinhas para todas as horas e que gostava muito de irritá-la – e, claro, ele realmente conseguia.

* * *

Lily dormira profundamente durante a noite. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tinha até se esquecido que estava no Hotel, em Oxford.

Quando estava com os olhos totalmente abertos, ela encontrou James dormindo ao seu lado. Com o susto, Lily se sentou na cama, com o coração disparado. Ele estava dormindo com o terno da noite anterior, com a gravata desatada, e ela também estava usando o vestido do coquetel.

Eles haviam adormecido durante a conversa no meio da madrugada, ela presumiu. Era muito estranho olhar para o garoto e pensar que eles tinham dormido tão perto um do outro.

- Potter! – Chamou ela.

James estava dormindo numa posição muito angelical, e observando sua posição, Lily deduziu que quando ela também estava dormindo eles estavam muito próximos. Ela se perguntava como não o expulsara da sua cama antes de dormir.

- Acorda! – Disse ela.

James se mexeu levemente. Sim, ele era _muito_ bonito, mas Lily não queria pensar nisso. Sentia-se envergonhada demais por ter dormido com um homem, mesmo que não tivesse acontecido nada entre os dois.

Ela tocou nos cabelos escuros e bagunçados dele. Afastou uma mecha dos olhos e chamou:

- Potter!

James abriu os olhos. Quando eles se focalizaram em Lily, ele deu um salto.

- E-Evans!

Ela rapidamente assumiu a expressão severa.

- Potter, por que você dormiu na minha cama? Nós tínhamos combinado outra coisa! – Exclamou ela.

- Bom dia para você também, Evans... – Bocejou ele.

Lily revirou os olhos. Ela se virou para sair da cama, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

Num movimento rápido, James a puxou com tanta força que ela acabou voltando a se deitar. Ele, ainda deitado do lado dela, apoiou os seus braços na cama, deixando Lily entre eles. Ela arregalou os olhos como uma criança, um pouco aliviada por ele não ter subido em cima dela.

- Potter, o que é que você...

- Evans, essa foi a primeira vez. – Disse ele, sorrindo.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele praticamente em cima do dela e falou:

- Ah, é? – Ela fingiu estar interessada. – Primeira vez o quê?

- Que eu durmo na mesma cama com uma mulher sem nem ter beijado ela. – Respondeu ele, olhando-a de um jeito constrangedor.

- Parabéns, Potter! Aprendeu a controlar seus hormônios?

Ele ignorou o comentário dela e sorriu.

- Você foi a primeira, Evans. - James tirou seus braços que estavam cercando Lily e acrescentou: - E, sinceramente, espero que seja a última.

James saiu da cama e entrou ao banheiro, deixando Lily deitada na cama, desejando muito poder encará-lo sem sentir vergonha nas próximas horas.

James voltou do banheiro alguns minutos depois, já usando roupas usuais. Lily tinha arrumado a cama perfeitamente.

- Evans, que horas são?

Lily olhou para o relógio de pulso e ficou pasma.

- Já é meio-dia, Potter! – Berrou ela, desesperada.

- O QUÊ?

- Estamos atrasados! – Exclamou ela, levando a mão a testa. – Muito atrasados, por sinal! Será que perdemos o ônibus fretado de volta a Londres?

- O ônibus ia sair as sete horas, acho perdemos mesmo...

- VOCÊ DIZ ISSO COM ESSA TRANQÜILIDADE? – Berrou Lily, desesperada. – O que vamos fazer, Potter?

- Caaalma, Evans. – Falou James. – Nós vamos dar um jeito...

Lily mal conseguia respirar, pegou sua mala e a levou para o banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta, olhou para James e vociferou:

- Não se atreva a ir embora sem mim!

Não estava um dia nada bonito. Havia uma certa ameaça de chuva nos céus de Oxford. Meio-dia e vinte, James e Lily estavam segurando suas respectivas malas, na frente do Hotel.

- Ótimo, Potter! Fomos esquecidos! – Começou Lily mal-humorada. – E a culpa é TODA sua.

- Minha? Você também dormiu demais!

- Dormi demais porque você não parava de falar ontem, e por sua culpa eu acordei tarde. – Retrucou Lily, bufando.

Os dois andaram alguns passos em silêncio, pensando na melhor forma de voltarem para Londres. Lily andava lentamente, e um pouco cambaleante por conta do peso de sua mala.

- Evans, quer que eu leve sua mala? – Pediu ele, gentil.

- Não!

Lily, com uma certa dificuldade, se afastou do garoto carregando sua enorme mala.

- De carro, Londres fica há uma hora daqui. – Falou James.

- Não me diga! – Disse ela sarcástica e impaciente.

A ruiva olhou ao redor. Pessoas andando tranqüilamente, carros passando nas ruas, um vento gelado incessante.

- Vamos de táxi, Potter. – Disse ela, por fim.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro aqui.

- Seu desprevenido! Como você anda sem dinheiro por aí? – Vociferou Lily severamente.

- Então paga você, ruivinha. – Respondeu ele, sorridente.

- Mas... eu também não tenho dinheiro.

James riu.

- Se você também não tem, não pode ficar falando de mim. – Retrucou James, divertido.

- Potter, por que é que você está rindo? Nós dois estamos em Oxford e sem dinheiro! Não tem graça nenhuma nisso!

James sorriu.

- Evans, eu conheço Oxford tão bem quanto Londres. Eu estudava aqui, não se lembra? E agora, vamos até um banco pra eu tirar dinheiro.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, senhor-eu-sou-calmo-Potter.

Os dois recomeçaram a caminhar. James observava Lily pelo canto do olho, se divertindo com o esforço que ela fazia para carregar a mala. Andaram cinco minutos até ouvirem um trovão. Lily estava realmente desesperada por dentro, a ponto de um ataque de nervos, mas para não divertir James mais ainda do que já estava divertindo-o, ela respirava fundo e não pronunciou palavra alguma até chegarem no banco.

- Eu vou tirar dinheiro, você vai também? – Perguntou ele.

- Vou.

Lily se dirigiu ao caixa ao lado, e começou com o processo de retirada.

- Uau, Evans, você tem bastante dinheiro na sua conta! – Disse James por trás do ombro da ruiva, atraindo os olhares das pessoas que também estavam no banco.

- Potter, porque você não grita isso mais alto para eu ser assaltada logo? – Perguntou Lily, olhando feio para ele. – E eu não te dei permissão para espiar o meu caixa!

Lily empurrou James para o lado e retirou o dinheiro. James parecia não fazer mais nada a não ser rir, deixando Lily mais irritada ainda. Um homem idoso que estava espiando os dois jovens se divertia com a cena.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania idiota de me irritar! – Dizia Lily, enquanto saiam do banco. – Isso torna você mais desprezível ainda!

- Evans, você tem quantos anos? Setenta? – James riu. – Pare de reclamar como uma velha!

Lily fechou a cara. O céu estava mais fechado do que antes. A coisa que Lily mais queria no momento era voltar para casa e estudar um pouco para aliviar a tensão.

- Vamos pegar um táxi, Potter! E você vai pagar, entendeu?

- Eu? Nós vamos dividir, isso sim.

Um raio cortou o céu, e Lily alfinetou:

- Você é o homem, e você paga!

Ele olhou nos olhos verdes e triunfantes de Lily, sorrindo malicioso.

- Se eu tiver alguma coisa em troca... que tal você finalmente ficar comigo, hein?

Lily riu nervosamente.

- Não vê a hora de desmentir os boatos de Hogwarts, não é? Sonhe, Potter, sonhe! – E Lily olhou para o céu, acrescentando: - E vamos logo antes que chova.

Depois de alguns minutos, Lily ainda carregando sua própria mala pesarosamente, eles chegaram num ponto de táxi. O taxista se surpreendeu quando James lhe dissera "Londres", mas o olhar fuzilador de Lily o fez aceitar na hora.

No meio da viagem, uma forte chuva começou a cair. Ambos foram emburrados um com o outro, virando o rosto sempre que o outro estava olhando.

* * *

- Eles estão demorando, né? – Comentou Anita.

Na sala da República juntamente com Anita se encontravam Remus e Sirius. Sirius ignorou o que ela havia dito, assim como andava fazendo com todas as coisas vindas dela desde a noite do Três Vassouras.

- Deve ser a chuva. – Falou Remus, percebendo o clima chato entre os dois.

- É. – Falou Anita.

- Bom, eu vou lá pra casa da Marlene. – Disse Sirius inesperadamente.

Anita não moveu um músculo quando ele passou por ela e saiu. A chuva caía, mas Sirius saíra sem guarda-chuva. Remus virou-se para Anita e perguntou:

- Vocês ainda não estão se falando?

- Não.

- Anita, nós já temos a Lily e o James que vivem brigando.

- Eu sei, Remus, mas o Sirius não gostou de ouvir umas verdades. Não posso fazer nada! – Defendeu-se ela.

Remus resolveu não falar mais nada. Anita estava bem inquieta; se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro só de pensar em Marlene e Sirius trancados num quarto.

Quando era uma e meia da tarde, Lily entrou na República. Anita correu cumprimentá-la.

- Ai, Lily, como foi a viagem? – Perguntou ela, alegre.

- Foi... boa. – Respondeu Lily desanimada.

- Cadê o James? – Perguntou Lorens, também cumprimentando-a.

- Está pagando o táxi. – Disse Lily, sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Táxi? Mas você não voltaria de fretado? – Perguntou Anita.

Lily suspirou.

- Uma longa história. Conto depois.

Lily viu Remus mais a frente e cumprimentou-o e somente depois observou o local. A casa estava uma perfeita bagunça, parecia que todas as coisas estavam jogadas e fora do lugar.

James entrou na casa um tanto molhado e segurando a sua mala e a de Lily. Mal os amigos o cumprimentaram que Lily já começou a falar tudo o que era típico e esperado.

- Eu fico dois dias fora e vocês deixam a casa assim? Vamos arrumar isso agora!

- Lily... – Suplicou Lorens. – Você não quer descansar da viagem antes?

- Não! Arrumação em primeiro lugar, afinal isso é uma casa e temos que manter uma ordem! – Argumentou Lily.

Se Lorens, Anita e Remus não soubessem que Lily tinha razão, não cederiam tão facilmente. E os três também sabiam que tinham culpa na bagunça.

- Eu não passei o final de semana aqui, não preciso arrumar. – Falou James, sorrindo.

- Você que pensa, Potter! Pode começar com o pó.

- Evans!

- AGORA!

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Gente, amanha é meu aniversário! Hahaha, quero reviews de presente, viu? Brincadeirinha, mas isso não seria má idéia! --

Mais um capítulo para vocês, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que me apóiam, porque na verdade, eu nunca mostrei essa fic pra ninguém. Nem um amigo, nem pro meu namorado, nem pra um amigo, nada! Por quê? Nem me perguntem! Nem eu sei...

**Perfil do Capítulo 19:**

**Nome**: Peter Pettigrew.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos claros e cabelos castanho-claro.

**Altura**: 1,64

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora numa República**: Porque é órfão e ao passar na faculdade preferiu sair da casa dos avós.

**Curso - ano**: Gastronomia – 2º ano. (repetiu o primeiro).

**Trabalha como**: Auxiliar de _chef_ de cozinha, seu maior problema é comer mais do que ajudar.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Comer e seguir James, Sirius e Remus.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Estudar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: As que James, Sirius e Remus estão escutando.

**Comida favorita**: todas!

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade, mas nenhum em especial.

Reviews lindas:

**Moony Felina**: Pois é, a Lily tem sorte e não aproveita! (: mas é a vida... Obrigada, beijo!

**Mari-buffy**: Bom, ainda não leu HP7, mas eu recomendo, já que é tudo o que faltava! Bem, obrigada por tudo, beijo.

**Kah Taylor**: Sim, o 7º é realmente o melhor de todos... fiquei tao triste quando acabou! Obrigada, beijão.

**Tahh Halliwell**: É, a Lily é de ferro, todo mundo acha isso! E aqui está o coquetel que você queria tanto... obrigada! Beijão.

**Pandora Potter-jm**: Nossa, você sempre consegue me deixar mais segura com suas reviews! (: Lily está começando a se render ainda. Calma! Beijão, querida!

**Mary86**: É! A novidade-Snape foi muito fofa! Aiaiai, mas algumas fics já tinham chegado perto, fala a verdade! Hahaha, beijaooo, obrigada por tudo!

**Gabi:** Nossa, muito obrigada por gostar tanto assim! Fico muito feliz! Beijos, querida!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin:** Ah, eu realmente amei o 7º livro, acho que você vai gostar também! E viu que a Emmeline nem atrapalhou nada? Hahah, beijo!

**Ally Beal**: Obrigada!Obrigada! Só tenho a agradecer às suas palavras! Fico muito feliz, viu? Nem demorei, né? Beijos!

**MalukaChan**: Nossa, quando eu li sua review, dei pulinhos de alegria! E a minha fic ser sua primeira J/L é uma honra! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Miss Moony**: É a Anita tem que aprender que a vida não é um conto de fadas! E o James é o personagem que eu mais gosto de escrever, ele nem se importa com as chatices da Lily! E não posso falar nada do Dumbledore :X beijão querida! Obrigada!

**Fla Marley**: Sim, James sem camisa gostosão! Haha, nesse temos James dormindo como um anjo... é.. o James é perfeito! Obrigada e Beijão!

**Jehssik**: A Lily é uma boba, mas admita que se ela cedesse não ia ter graça! E sua fic nova vai bombar hein! Qualquer coisa, eu posso te ajudar ok? (: estou a postos, ok? Beijão...

**Lulu Star**: hahaha, sobre o Dumbledore, eu não falo nada :X Sim, Sirius safado, e Anita certa, mas isso fica pro próximo. Você leu o final do HP7 em uma revista? Eu ia morrer se eu lesse antes de acabar o livro! Deus! Ahahaha Obrigada por tudo, beijão!

**Zihsendin**: Como você me perguntou, eu não postei a fic em nenhum outro lugar... não que eu não queira, mas eu nunca fui atrás! Hahaha, obrigada por tudo... e quanto ao Bill (ex-da Lorens) eu não pensei sobre ele, mas ele ainda gosta dela! Beijão!

OBRIGADA POR TUDO! E amanhã – 17 anos :P


	20. Snooker

**Capítulo 20 – Snooker.**

No dia seguinte, após o retorno de Oxford, Lily chegou ao Fórum depois da faculdade um tanto ansiosa. Obviamente ela notou os milhares de olhares que lançavam a ela, e sentiu um grande desconforto com isso. Ela já estava imaginando os comentários: "a Evans e o Potter perderam o ônibus fretado e estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto, isso não é coincidência demais?". Ela ficou vermelha de raiva só de pensar.

Mas Lily não poderia dizer que aquela segunda-feira fora um péssimo dia. Quando estava indo embora para casa às seis horas, acidentalmente ouviu uma velha faxineira contar à outra que a secretária de Dumbledore, McGonagall, estava cochichando com uma mulher que Goldfinch fora transferido de Fórum já no primeiro dia de trabalho. Lily não se recordou se algum dia gostara tanto de uma fofoca como aquela.

E como Dumbledore soubera também era um grande mistério.

Outra coisa que acontecera após o final de semana em Oxford, que era incontestável, era a mudança de James. Se antes ele dava em cima de Lily, agora isso era algo incessante. Divertido para quem os assistia, mas muito irritante para a ruiva.

Sirius Black, na posição de melhor amigo de James, também estava achando isso algo estranho, já que conhecia o amigo desde criança e nunca o vira agir daquele jeito. Um dia, após James levar mais um fora no meio de um corredor de Hogwarts, Sirius não resistiu e disse:

- James, fala sério! Você gosta dela?

James ainda observava Lily se afastar no fim do corredor, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos das pessoas a volta que haviam assistido tudo curiosamente.

- Claro que não, Sirius!

- Então pára de ficar insistindo, cara! Hogwarts inteira não para de falar disso...

- Uma hora as pessoas esquecem, você sabe. – Disse James, bagunçando os cabelos.

- James! Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou Sirius, encarando o amigo sério. – A Lily não é um desafio pra você, é pra qualquer um! Não adianta ficar... se humilhando desse jeito.

- Sirius, eu não estou me humilhando. Vai dizer que ela não é engraçada quando está nervosa?

Sirius balançou a cabeça e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

- É.

- E deixar ela daquele jeito, é uma coisa que só eu consigo fazer.

- Mas isso não me engana. Você _qu_er ficar com ela, eu sei.

- Se ela aceitar, eu fico, claro. Aliás, ela pode ser uma chata, mas é bonita.

- James, eu te conheço! Você nunca foi de ficar insistindo pra ficar com nenhuma...

- Por acaso eu precisei insistir alguma vez? – James riu.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas ainda não estava convencido.

- Tá, tá...

- Sirius, por acaso você gosta da Lene?

- Depende do modo que você está falando... – Ele sorriu. – Por quê?

- E você não termina com ela. É a mesma coisa comigo e a Evans. Eu não gosto dela, mas vou insistir.

Sirius não discutiu mais depois daí, porque naquele exato momento uma garota de mini saia passou por eles e ele ficou completamente disperso da conversa.

* * *

Com o avançar de novembro, os dias frios aumentaram. E o início do campeonato inter-universidades se aproximava, trazendo treinos constantes no período noturno. James e Sirius eram do time, portanto tiveram que abrir mão das noites de descanso em casa para voltar para Hogwarts e treinar na quadra de futebol da universidade.

Isso não era de todo ruim, já que tendo os dois ícones de Hogwarts no time oficial, muitas garotas também voltavam para a universidade de noite somente para ver o treino. E, claro, pra se arrastarem pelos garotos depois do jogo.

No dia em que Narcisa havia partido da República – para o alivio de Alice e Marlene-, Helena, que tinha ido ao treino com Remus (ele é do time também), chegou em casa com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Helena entrou na sala com o olhar intenso direcionado à Marlene, que estava sentada no sofá assistindo à um filme com Alice. Para Helena, quebrar a promessa que fizera a si mesma de não falar com Marlene era impossível, mas naquela situação ela teria que ceder.

- Marlene, eu preciso falar com você. É muito importante.

Marlene se virou e encarou a amiga. Fazia semanas que Helena não falava com ela, então a morena se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la.

- O que foi...?

- Olha, eu cansei de ver as pessoas rindo de você. – Ela explodiu. – Acho que tá na hora de você deixar de ser cega!

Marlene respirou fundo. Olhou levemente desacreditada para a amiga, não entendendo o que ela estava dizendo. Mas seguindo o raciocínio mais lógico, novamente Helena deveria estar falando de Sirius.

- Lá vem você de novo!

Alice pausou o filme e olhou para as amigas com um olhar de censura. Não agüentava mais as brigas diárias das companheiras, ora dela mesma com Bellatriz, ou de Sarah com Helena, ou de Narcisa com todas.

- Marlene, você insiste em ignorar o que as pessoas têm falado de você! – Continuou Helena, usando o tom de voz mais dramático do mundo.

- Helena, de novo essa história...

- O seu adorado Black, a quem você sempre defende, Marlene, estava lá no treino de futebol hoje. – Helena fingiu que a amiga não a havia interrompido. – E infelizmente ele é do mesmo time que o meu namorado, então eu estava lá no treino também.

Marlene fizera uma cara interrogativa, pedindo para que a outra continuasse. Alice coçou a cabeça, imaginando o que estava por vir.

- E dessa vez, Lene, eu _vi_. Eu não ouvi falar, eu vi. – Disse Helena, sua voz estava cada vez mais trêmula. – O seu amado Black estava se amassando com Elisabeth Weiss e depois eles saíram não sei pra onde quando o treino acabou!

Marlene não pode controlar sua expressão surpresa. Alice fechou os olhos, esperando pra ouvir as amigas brigarem. Helena sentiu sua primeira lágrima descer por sua bochecha.

Depois de absorver a informação, Marlene olhou para a amiga e pensou que Helena não inventaria uma coisa dessas. Mas depois se lembrou do rosto de Sirius e tinha certeza que ele nunca faria isso com ela. Ele gostava dela de verdade, afinal, eles estavam juntos havia quase um mês, e isso era tempo demais para um garoto como Sirius, que não passa de dois dias com qualquer garota.

- Sinceramente, Helena, eu acho que você deve ter se confundido. – Respondeu Marlene.

- Me confundido? Como assim, Lene? Quem é que não vê, ou não sabe o que o Sirius Black faz? – Perguntou Helena, exaltando-se.

- Você usa óculos, é bem provável que você tenha se enganado!

- Marlene, você tem algum problema? – Helena secou a lágrima que estava caindo e falou dramaticamente: - tudo bem, então! Amanhã você vai chegar na faculdade e vai ver a cara da Weiss e de todas as garotas que o Sirius já pegou enquanto enrola você! Todas elas rindo!

- Chega, Helena! – Falou Marlene, finalmente se alterando. – Eu gosto muito dele, e não importa o que dizem, eu sei que não é verdade! Eu sei muito bem o tipo de piranha que tem em Hogwarts, e elas inventam várias coisas dele porque têm ciúmes de mim e...

- Como você é cega, Marlene! – Exclamou Helena, exasperada. – Alice, vai dizer que você não sabe de alguma coisa do Sirius? Aliás, você é da sala da Violet, e essa garota é muito fofoqueira!

Alice não estava nem um pouco afim de se meter nesta conversa. De fato, já ouvira muita gente falar sobre algumas saídas de Sirius, mas sabia que não tinha chance nenhuma de convencer Marlene, além do fato de que tinha outra amiga que gostava do mesmo sujeito, Anita. Quanto a Sirius Black, Alice preferia ficar sempre de fora da conversa.

- E-eu... – Começou ela. – Eu quase nunca falo com a Violet.

- Alice! – Exclamou Helena, emburrada.

- Viu, Helena? – Falou Marlene, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Esqueça o Sirius, pare de tentar me convencer que ele não presta! Ele gosta de mim de verdade, você não entende?

- Não. Se ele gostasse de você, já teria te proposto alguma coisa mais séria! – Disse Helena, e sabia que só dissera isso para provocar a amiga.

- Você não sabe nada, Helena! – Disse Marlene, séria. – Eu já conversei com ele sobre isso. Ele nunca ficou tanto tempo com alguém como ele está comigo... e quanto a namoro, ele já me disse que se as coisas continuarem desse jeito... ele...

- Ele?

Marlene fez uma pausa.

- Tá, ele ainda não disse nada, mas ele não precisa dizer. – Falou Marlene, cruzando os braços. – Pra mim, é um namoro. Ele me disse que não fica com mais ninguém além de mim, e eu disse que se por acaso alguma piranha atacar ele, é pra ele me contar. E se até agora ele não contou nada, é porque ele não tem _nada_ pra contar!

- Tirando a festa de Halloween, ou você já se esqueceu? – Alfinetou Helena, enquanto Marlene bufou de raiva.

- Essa festa não conta!

Helena balançou a cabeça desacreditada.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei, Lene.

Helena saiu da sala segurando um choro quase incontrolável. Alice olhou para Marlene e a viu com os olhos verde-musgo parados.

- Lene, você está bem?

A amiga demorou alguns segundos para se mover.

- Alice, por que será que ninguém quer que eu fique com o Sirius? – Perguntou ela, com a voz amargurada.

- C-como assim? Acho que isso não tem nada a ver...

- Alice! Eu não falo nada pra não ficar chato, mas eu vejo. A Helena não pára de falar que o Sirius é isso e aquilo, a Anita mal fala comigo, as pessoas me olham estranho quando ele está do meu lado. Isso porque eu já percebi que a Lily estava tentando me convencer que ele é galinha e nunca vai deixar de ser...

Alice não respondeu nada. Virou-se e olhou para a televisão, onde o filme estava pausado.

- Até você, Alice. – Disse Marlene, pensativa. – Viu só? Nem pra me dizer um "o Sirius é legal, Lene", ou um "Isso vai passar e vocês vão ficar juntos sem essas fofocas".

- Desculpe, Lene, mas eu realmente não sei o que eu acho dele nesse sentido.

- Não precisa falar nada se for pra criticar. – Advertiu Marlene, depois suspirou. – Vamos acabar de ver esse filme logo.

* * *

Num dia bem frio em meados de novembro, Lily havia acabado de descer para o Salão Principal da biblioteca onde estivera estudando numa aula vaga, e encontrou Lorens com Anita conversando sentadas na mesa.

Lily se aproximou das amigas, que se calaram repentinamente assim que se sentou, e ela pensou ter notado que anteriormente estavam falando dela, mas Lorens rapidamente desconversou:

- Oi, Lily! Suas aulas foram boas?

- Foram. E as suas?

- Sempre boas. – Lorens sorriu.

Lily notou perfeitamente que ela havia atrapalhado algum assunto. Anita ajeitava os cabelos enquanto falava:

- Lily, nossa querida Lorens acabou de ficar com o Christopher de novo!

Lily sorriu.

- Sério, Lorens?

- Sério! Mas... sei lá.

A ruiva observou a amiga pelo canto do olho. Anita revirou os olhos.

- Claro que ela já arranjou um defeito pra ele, como ela sempre faz. – Falou ela, fazendo Lily sorrir.

- Qual é o defeito dessa vez, Lorens? – Perguntou Lily.

- Não é um defeito! – Defendeu-se ela. – Na verdade, é. Mas é reversível, claro. Ele é fumante, beijar ele é como lamber um cinzeiro.

Lily riu.

- Lorens, não é possível que você não tenha percebido que ele fumava antes. Você vivia trocando olhares com ele, nunca tinha visto?

- Não.

- Você sempre arranja um defeito para não se prender, não é? – Perguntou Lily, olhando divertida para a morena.

- Você não pode falar nada, Lily. Pelo menos eu arranjo o defeito depois de ficar, você já arranja _antes_ para não ficar com o cara.

- Nem me lembre. – Falou Lily, fazendo uma cara de dramática.

Depois que Lily ergueu os olhos, flagrou Lorens gesticulando alguma coisa para Anita, que sorria.

- O que é vocês estão falando?

- N-nada, Lily. – Sorriu Anita, simpaticamente.

Ela resolvera não discutir. Era óbvio que as amigas estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela, mas a cabeça da ruiva estava sempre ocupada demais para pensar nessas coisas.

- Lily, disfarça que o Louis está olhando pra você. – Sussurrou Anita entre dentes.

- O quê? Onde? – Disse Lily virando-se.

Quando Lily se virou, derrubou sua mochila, anteriormente em seu colo, e a mochila derrubou todos os livros que estavam lá dentro.

Lily corou ao encontrar os olhos azuis de Louis em sua direção. Educadamente acenou para ele e voltou a se virar para as amigas, que riam do desconcerto dela.

- Eu falei pra você disfarçar! – Brincou Anita.

Lily abriu um meio sorriso e começou a recolher os livros do chão.

- Lily, você e ele estão enrolando demais pro meu gosto. Já era pra vocês terem voltado faz tempo! – Disse Lorens.

- Eu não estou com pressa, Lorens. –Respondeu Lily, ainda pegando alguns livros do chão. – E nem sei se eu voltaria com ele. Se não deu certo antes, talvez não dê certo nunca.

- Depois sou eu quem põe defeito!

* * *

Sexta-feira finalmente chegara para uma Lily Evans exausta de trabalhar. Como sempre, Lily chegara em casa com James, este viera dando em cima dela o percurso inteiro do trabalho até a República.

De sexta-feira os treinos de futebol não eram obrigatórios, portanto nenhum dos garotos ia, com isso, James voltara para casa naquela noite.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Lily se sentou no sofá, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem. Lorens e Anita estavam ali também e Remus estava lendo numa poltrona mais afastada.

Anita assistia sua novela indispensável, ouvindo Lorens reclamar da atuação dos atores e fingindo que na verdade não gostava da novela.

- Pode continuar reclamando, Lorens, eu não gosto dessa novela mesmo...

- Não gosta? – Lorens riu e acrescentou irônica: – Claro, claro.

Sirius fora o último a chegar do trabalho. Ele abriu a porta, mas não entrou. Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa e avistou James na porta da cozinha.

- James! – Chamou ele. – Vem aqui fora!

- Para?

- Vem ver!

Todos, menos Remus, se viraram para Sirius. As três garotas se entreolharam confusas, enquanto James andou rapidamente até o amigo na porta.

Assim que James saiu juntamente com Sirius, este fechou a porta. Lorens aproveitou para desligar a televisão sem que Anita notasse, já que loira olhava fixamente para a porta.

- O que será? – Perguntou Anita, muito curiosa.

- Para ele ter chamado o Potter deve ser algo muito idiota. – Respondeu Lily, mal-humorada.

- Aposto que é mulher. Deve estar passando uma bem gostosa na rua. – Falou Anita.

- Ou então eles estão _falando_ sobre alguma mulher. – Acrescentou Lily, enquanto Anita balançava a cabeça positivamente.

Lorens riu.

- Vocês têm uma imaginação impressionante. – Comentou ela, sorridente. – No máximo eles estão conversando em particular.

- Talvez. – Disse Anita, pensativa, e voltou a olhar a porta fechada.

Nesse instante, as três puderam ouvir voz de James exclamar do lado de fora:

- Wow!

Lily, Anita e Lorens se entreolharam novamente.

- Tá bom, deve ser mulher mesmo. – Disse Lorens.

- Acho que vocês estão erradas.

Remus finalmente fechara o livro e olhava para as amigas com um olhar divertido.

- Ora, Remus, estamos falando do Potter e do Sirius! – Disse Lily.

Ele riu.

- Tenho certeza que é outra coisa. E se o Sirius chamou o James lá fora, é bem provável que seja por sua causa, Lily.

Remus mirou-a com um olhar misterioso. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e respondeu:

- Minha causa? Por quê?

- Pra você não ouvir. – Disse ele.

- Ouvir? Mas...

- Remus, esse seu jeito me dá medo. – Interrompeu Lorens.

A porta se abriu novamente. Sirius e James entraram com sorrisos de orelha a orelha, e ficaram no centro da sala, dentro do campo de visão dos amigos.

- Tenho uma novidade. – Anunciou Sirius.

- E que novidade! – Disse James, se sentando ao lado de Lily, que revirou os olhos.

- Eu tenho certeza que todos aqui vão concordar. – Falou Sirius, e depois mirou Lily. – Menos você, Lily.

A primeira coisa que Lily fez foi olhar para Remus, mais confusa do que nunca. Remus permaneceu olhando para Sirius.

- O que é?

- Primeiro me deixa explicar. – Começou Sirius. – Lá na academia onde eu trabalho, eu e uns amigos de lá fizemos uma aposta...

- Explique a aposta. – Mandou Lily.

- A aposta não importa. Então...

- Sirius, fale da aposta. – Repetiu Lily, séria.

Ele abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Nós apostamos ver quem ficava primeiro com uma mulher que começou a fazer musculação semana passada.

Nesse momento, Lily revirou os olhos, Anita fechou a cara nem notando que estava sendo observada por Remus e Lorens falou:

- Sirius, seus amigos são idiotas de apostar uma coisa dessas com você.

- Você pensa que foi fácil? – Perguntou ele indignado. – Ela tem quase trinta anos e é casada.

- Já não gostei dessa aposta, Sirius, provavelmente não vou concordar com o que você tem pra falar. – Falou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Evans, deixe o Sirius terminar. – Falou James, dando uma piscada para a garota.

Todos fizeram silêncio e Sirius prosseguiu:

- Então, quem ficasse com a casada primeiro ganhava uma mesa de snooker da sala de jogos da academia. Eles compraram uma nova, e iam jogar a antiga fora.

- Você ganhou uma mesa de sinuca? – Perguntou Lorens contendo sua agitação.

- Exatamente. – Sorriu Sirius.

- E onde está ela? – Perguntou Lily, começando a entender as coisas.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares.

- Lá fora. – Respondeu ele.

Lily se levantou do sofá.

- Você pretende colocar uma mesa de sinuca nessa casa? – Perguntou ela.

- Lily, eu sei que a casa é pequena, mas dá pra gente espremer um pouco os móveis e...

- Você sabe que não cabe, Sirius!

- Lily! – Interveio Lorens. – Uma mesa de snooker, você sabe o que é isso? Ninguém abre mão de uma coisa dessas...

- Não tem espaço nessa sala. – Respondeu Lily.

James também se levantou e ficou ao lado da ruiva.

- Sirius, a Evans é minoria. Todo mundo concorda com a mesa, então vamos trazê-la pra dentro.

- Potter, não começa. Sirius, olha a sua volta. Onde você pretende colocar aquela _mesa_?

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Pensei em tirar aquela estante de livros daquela parede e dar um fim na mesinha com aquele vaso de flores. – Disse Sirius apontando para uma parede oposta a das escadas.

Lily seguiu o dedo do amigo e falou olhando para a parede.

- Nem pensar. Aquela prateleira tem livros meus e do Remus e aquela mesinha com as flores... eu cuido daquelas flores desde que comecei a morar aqui, Sirius! Ninguém vai dar um fim nela!

- Lily, nós não vamos jogar seus livros fora e nem necessariamente matar suas flores. – Explicou Sirius.

- Eu não me importo em guardar meus livros no meu guarda-roupa. – Falou Remus, ainda da sua poltrona.

- É, Lily, você guarda seus livros em outro lugar e põe esse vaso na cozinha! – Disse Lorens.

Lily hesitou por um momento. Virou-se e olhou com cara de piedade para Sirius, que riu brevemente.

- Eu não quero que minha casa fique parecendo um buteco imundo.

- Pode deixar que não vai parecer. – Falou Sirius tranqüilamente.

James, Sirius e Lorens olharam para Lily com olhares pidões, deixando-a sem nenhuma opção a não ser ceder.

- Tudo bem...

- Vamos carregar a mesa pra dentro, Sirius. – Falou James correndo animadamente para a porta.

Anita permanecia de cara fechada sentada no sofá. Lorens nem havia notado, correu alegre até a estante de livros e começou a retirá-los rapidamente, um a um.

- Lorens, cuidado com eles! – Falou Lily. – E deixa que eu faço isso, você é muito descuidada.

- Tudo bem, então! – Disse ela, sorridente.

Remus também foi separar seus livros. Ele e Lily começaram a empilhá-los em cima da mesa que sustentava o vaso de flores.

- Remus... você sabia da mesa? – Perguntou ela.

Ele estava puxando um livro cuidadosamente da estante enquanto respondia gentilmente:

- Não.

- Mas... como você sabia que o Sirius não queria que eu ouvisse? E sabia que eu não ia gostar?

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Conheço vocês muito bem.

- Se você realmente não sabia, então conhece mesmo. – Falou Lily, voltando a separar livros.

- Conheço suficientemente pra já ter percebido que a Anita gosta do Sirius.

Lily parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e mirou o rosto dele, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

- Remus... ah, não viaja!

Ele riu.

- Eu não estou perguntando nada, Lily, eu estou afirmando. Ela tenta disfarçar e ele nem imagina uma coisa dessas, mas eu tenho reparado em como ela fica quando está perto dele.

Lily coçou a cabeça e deu uma olhada de esguelha na amiga sentada, que estava espantosamente séria. Sirius e James estavam carregando a mesa e passavam com ela de lado pela porta.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, eles já estão trazendo a _conveniente_ mesa de sinuca pra cá. – Falou Lily, não perdendo oportunidade de encerrar o assunto.

* * *

A manhã seguinte amanheceu fria e cinzenta. Apenas Lily e Anita dormiram, os outros quatro moradores da República passaram a noite em claro jogando sinuca. Lily acordara várias vezes no meio da noite com os sons de algumas risadas e exclamações vindas do andar de baixo.

Depois do almoço, Anita convidou Lily para fazer compras. Fazia algum tempo que Lily não comprava nada para si, e o convite viera em muito boa hora, já que estava impossível ficar na casa ouvindo James e Sirius berrando e gargalhando com o jogo.

Elas saíram e os outros mal desviaram os olhos do jogo para murmurarem um 'tchau' singelo.

- Você vai comprar o que, Anita? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto elas andavam até o ponto de ônibus.

- Tecidos e sapatos. Eu desenhei umas blusas bonitas, quero mandar fazer. – Respondeu ela, desanimada.

Lily sabia que Anita estava chateada; e talvez por isso ela resolvera fazer compras. Isto era absolutamente típico de Anita: fazer compras para se distrair. Não era a toa que a loira estava sempre com a conta bancária no negativo.

A tarde fora agradável, Lily se divertiu muito vendo Anita colocar defeito nos tecidos e sapatos que queria comprar. Por fim, Lily resolveu comprar livros e não roupas, por isso teve que ouvir Anita reclamar com ela durante horas. Depois, quando já anoitecia, as duas voltaram de ônibus segurando as sacolas com dificuldade, mas sem duvida, se divertindo muito.

O ônibus parou alguns metros da República. A noite estava fria e sem estrelas. Da rua elas ouviram um barulho de música alta abafada.

- Você sabe se está tendo festa na Whisky de Fogo hoje? – Perguntou Lily.

- Não estou sabendo de nada.

Não demorou nada para as duas perceberem que a festa não era na República Whisky de Fogo, mas na República delas. Elas pararam diante da porta da casa.

- Deve ser só o James e o Sirius, Lily. – Falou Anita, não muito segura.

Lily abriu a porta. Era praticamente impossível enxergar um metro a frente por conta da fumaça de cigarro que pairava no ar. Lily entrou em estado de choque ao ver a quantidade de pessoas desconhecidas, fumando e conversando.

- I-isto é um pesadelo, Anita?

- Não, Lily.

Lily soltou suas sacolas no chão e entrou. Parou horrorizada ao ver um garoto com os pés no seu sofá branco.

- Anita, o meu sofá! – Exclamou ela, porém a música abafou sua voz.

Anita olhava a sua volta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Obviamente, nem ela e nem Lily estavam sabendo que teria uma festa naquela noite.

- Deve ser tudo coisa do Potter! – Grunhiu Lily.

Não demorou muito para Lily perceber um alvoroço em volta da mesa de snooker. Toda aquela bagunça, provavelmente, era por conta da mesa. Ela esbarrou em um garoto, que perguntou:

- Hey, você tem isqueiro?

Ela revirou os olhos e nem teve vontade de responder. Continuou andando com Anita ao seu encalço. Abriu passagem por um grupo de gente que estava envolta da mesa e finalmente pôde ver.

James estava debruçado sobre a mesa, mirando a bola branca com o taco. Assim que Lily entrou em seu campo de visão, ele parou e levantou os olhos para ela.

- Evans... essa é pra você. – E piscou com um olho só.

Num movimento rápido, ele encaçapou duas bolinhas em uma tacada. As pessoas em volta soltaram exclamações de espanto.

- James, você é o melhor!

Lily virou a cabeça e viu Sarah, com uma lata de cerveja na mão ao lado de James. Ela o abraçou alegremente.

- Sai, Sarah, é minha vez de novo! – Disse ele, empurrando-a.

Marlene também estava ali por perto, assistindo Sirius jogar. Ele e James eram parceiros contra mais dois amigos que Lily nunca tinha visto.

Lily estava pronta para fazer um escândalo, berrar e expulsar todo mundo, mas quando James dissera aquilo para ela, a raiva sumira num instante. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, sabendo que estava impossível respirar com aquele cheiro de cigarro e falou para Anita:

- Anita, você estava sabendo dessa reunião?

- Claro que não!

- Eu vou matar o Potter!

- Lily! Isso não deve ser só coisa dele não! – Anita balançou a cabeça. - O Sirius também mora nessa casa!

- Ah, e é claro, a Lorens deve ter um dedo nisso. – Lily apontou para a escada.

Anita seguiu o dedo de Lily e viu Lorens sentada na escada aos beijos com Christopher. Depois eles se afastaram e ele acendeu um cigarro charmosamente.

- Anita, estou quase sem ar! – Exclamou Lily.

- Eu também!

- Quer saber, eu vou falar com o Potter agora! Dane-se se eu vou dar uma de velha chata, a casa é minha e eu não quero ninguém sujando ela assim!

Lily ia sair, mas Anita a segurou pelo braço.

- Você está louca? Lily, daqui eu posso perceber o quanto metade das pessoas nesta casa estão bêbadas. Vai por mim, você não vai conseguir acabar com essa zona.

- Qual é a sua sugestão? – Perguntou Lily, ficando impaciente.

- Esperar todo mundo cair de sono. Não vai demorar muito.

- Como você consegue ficar tão tranqüila, Anita? Olha aquele casal se espremendo na _minha_ parede! Olha aquele Pettigrew derrubando farelo de pão no _meu_ tapete! – Lily estava prestes a um ataque de nervos.

Anita riu.

- Lily, vamos subir, vai... Lá não deve estar tão barulhento. Depois que você se acalmar, nós descemos de novo!

Lily tentou respirar fundo, mas não conseguiu por conta do cheiro de cigarro. Anita a puxou em direção às escadas antes que ela protestasse mais alguma coisa.

Elas subiram os primeiros degraus e encontraram Lorens sentada ao lado de Christopher.

- Oi, meninas! – Lorens sorriu.

- Lorens, que bagunça é essa? – Perguntou Lily.

- Ah, Lily, é uma comemoração... coisa do James e do Sirius. Ah! Até o Remus chamou alguns amigos...

- COMEMORAÇÃO? DE QUÊ?

- Lily, se acalme! – Falou Anita.

- Da mesa, né! – Respondeu Lorens, sorrindo.

- Você viu a sujeira que está lá embaixo? – Perguntou Lily, exasperada. – Lorens, está um chiqueiro!

- Eu juro que eu vou te ajudar a limpar! – Prometeu Lorens.

- Me ajudar? Eu não vou limpar nada! Vocês vão! – Lily quase gritou, embora soubesse que não agüentaria e acabaria limpando também.

- Eu também posso ajudar. – Christopher falou.

- É o mínimo! – Exclamou Lily.

- Ela quis dizer 'obrigada', Chris. – Disse Lorens.

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos subir, Lily. Você está quase surtando. – Disse Anita.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Elas subiram os últimos degraus rapidamente. A musica estava bem mais baixa lá de cima. Lily entrou em seu quarto e soltou um grito agudo e Anita arregalou os olhos.

Bellatriz e Frank estavam _quase nos finalmentes_ quando a ruiva entrara. Para sua sorte, Frank ainda estava de cueca samba canção e Bellatriz ainda usava as roupas de baixo. O pior, para o seu horror, era que eles estavam na _sua_ cama.

- Estão pensando que é a casa da sogra?! – Berrou ela.

Frank rapidamente já procurou suas calças, enquanto Bellatriz se levantou lentamente e andou até Lily.

- Evans, você não se cansa de me atrapalhar?

- Você está no MEU quarto, Black!

Frank estava na outra extremidade do quarto vestindo-se, portanto não ouviu o comentário da namorada que se seguiu:

- Foi sua amiguinha Alice que mandou você me vigiar, Evans? – Ela sorriu. – Só porque eu faço com Frank tudo o que ela sempre quis fazer?

- Cala a boca, sua vadia! – Berrou Anita inesperadamente, assustando mais até a já assustada Lily.

Bellatriz virou seu rosto sério na direção dela, fingindo que não a tinha notado ali antes.

- Do que você me chamou? – Sussurrou Bellatriz.

- De vadia. Quer que eu desenhe?

Bellatriz deu um passo na direção de Anita, olhando-a fulminante.

- Black, se você não concorda em ser uma vadia, vista sua roupa. – Disse Anita, séria.

Bellatriz olhou para o corpo seminu e bufou de raiva. Frank já estava vestido e absolutamente sem-graça.

- Foi mal, Lily. – Disse ele.

Lily o olhou feio e não respondeu. Anita observava Bellatriz se vestir, o que não demorou nada. Bellatriz quebrou o silêncio com o barulho do isqueiro enquanto acendia seu inseparável cigarro.

- Não fume aqui dentro, Black. – Falou Lily.

- Vamos, Bella. – Chamou Frank.

Ela passou por Lily soltando a fumaça na sua cara. Quando o casal finalmente saiu do quarto, Lily explodiu:

- Essa Black não faz _nada _da vida? Ela e o Frank parecem coelhinhos! E... argh! Na minha cama?

Lily correu arrancar os lençóis de sua cama com ferocidade, impressionando até Anita com sua expressão de raiva. A loira até cogitou a idéia da amiga enfartar a qualquer momento.

- Eu estava me segurando pra não dar lição de moral! – Lily continuou resmungando. - E ela ainda achou ruim de eu ter vindo para o meu quarto? Faça-me o favor!

- Lily, você não precisa trocar o lençol, afinal _eu acho_ que eles não chegaram a fazer... _o serviço completo_.

- Não importa. Como a dúvida ainda existe, eu não vou deixar isso aí. – Lily parou tudo o que estava fazendo e olhou para o nada, desacreditada: - Não acredito que isso está acontecendo...

- C-calma, Lily... eu ajudo você.

Anita nunca vira Lily com tanta raiva antes. Ajudou a amiga a trocar os lençóis sem falar mais nada.

* * *

Acalmar Lily não foi fácil, mas Anita conseguiu. Obviamente somente depois de prometer à amiga mil vezes que a ajudaria na limpeza e tentando iludi-la de que a bagunça não estava tão ruim.

Quando passava das dez horas Lily desceu de novo. Anita havia descido havia um tempo e estava conversando com Lorens e Christopher. Era notável que o número de pessoas havia diminuído e Lily agradeceu aos céus pela nevoa de cigarro ter diminuído também.

Lily se sentou ao lado de Lorens, olhando minuciosamente o local, temendo encontrar sujeira demais.

- E aí, Lily, melhorou da neura? – Perguntou Lorens, sorrindo.

- Enquanto essa bagunça não acabar, eu não vou melhorar.

- Relaxa, Lily. – Começou Christopher, simpático. – Quer se divertir? Vai assistir meu show hoje!

- Hoje?

- É, começa às onze e meia. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir, se não meu baixista me mata. Eu sempre me atraso.

- Eu vou, Lily! – Falou Lorens. – Vamos lá, o Chris vai tocar com a banda dele!

- Eu estou muito estressada pra isso, Lorens. – Lily cruzou os braços.

- É pra desestressar, mesmo.

- Já volto, vou pegar minha guitarra que ficou na cozinha. – Disse Christopher, se levantando do sofá.

Ele se afastou. Anita se virou para as amigas e cochichou:

- O Bill não pára de olhar pra você, Lorens.

- Eu percebi. – Ela revirou os olhos. – E o Christopher é bem melhor que ele. Acredita que ele conhece um monte de músicos famosos? Dane-se o hálito de cigarro, ele é muito legal!

Anita riu e Lily sorriu amarelo.

Bill estava jogando sinuca contra James e Sirius – eles não perdiam, portanto não saiam da mesa -, tendo Peter como seu parceiro. De fato, os dois não estavam jogando nada bem, principalmente por Peter mal saber as regras do jogo e estar bêbado.

As três estavam distraidamente olhando o ambiente. Lorens cutucou as amigas e apontou Remus com o queixo. Ele estava esperando sua vez para jogar, tranqüilamente, até Helena surgir ao seu lado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Qual é a dessa vez, Helena? – Perguntou ele, entediado.

- Você...

- Você tinha dito que não viria pra cá de jeito nenhum. O que a fez mudar de idéia?

Ela esfregou os olhos e falou:

- Remus, tem tanta gente bebendo aqui! Na sua casa! Você sabe que eu não gosto disso!

- Helena, você já percebeu que eu não moro sozinho?

- Pare com suas ironias!

Ele respirou fundo, pacientemente.

- Helena, eu não quero drama. Chega, por favor! Você disse que tinha perdido o seu trauma, não disse?

Ela desabou em lágrimas.

- Eu achei que tinha! Mas aí vem você e dá uma festa dessas, cheia de bebida! Olhe todos esses jovens, Remus, olhe como eles se afogam no álcool!

- Eu estou bêbado, Lena?

- Não.

- Pronto. Pra você, importa o que eu faça, e não os outros. Aqui não tem nenhuma criança que não saiba o que esteja fazendo.

- Não concordo!

- Helena...

- Remus, quando eu acho que eu estava virando uma pessoa melhor você vem com uma festa idiota? Você não pensou em mim? Na minha opinião?

Remus olhou fixamente para os olhos da namorada.

- Eu só estou participando da festa, do jeito de sempre. O máximo que eu fiz aqui foi jogar algumas partidas de sete bolas.

- Essa maldita mesa é igual às dos botecos que o meu pai freqüenta. – Disse ela, olhando enojada para a mesa e às pessoas que estavam jogando.

- Eu não sou o seu pai, Lena. – Ele disse gentilmente.

Os olhos dela cerraram e lágrimas escorreram.

- Não gosto de nada que me lembre ele, Remus! Essa mesa, esse cheiro... Não acredito que você não pensou em mim quando...

- Helena, eu já e falei que a idéia partiu do Sirius e do James... eu aprovei, claro, mas foram os próprios convidados que trouxeram a maioria das bebidas, eu não comprei nada.

- Então porque você está aqui, compactuando com essa energia negativa? – Perguntou ela, dramaticamente.

- Helena, não exagera!

- O QUÊ? Remus, você não pensa em mim e pronto!

Ele não teve tempo para responder, Helena deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo em direção à saída. Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se absolutamente farto desses ataques de Helena.

- Ela não merece o Remus. Se eu fosse ele já tinha explodido há anos! – Comentou Lorens para as amigas.

- Eu não sabia que a Helena era desse jeito antes dela namorar ele. – Falou Anita, olhando para o amigo.

- Acho que vou arrumar a cozinha. – Disse Lily.

* * *

Lily acordou todos às seis horas da manhã no dia seguinte. Fez todos se sentarem um ao lado do outro no sofá da sala. Lorens reclamava desesperadamente, pois ela havia chego por volta das cinco horas da manhã do show e mal tinha dormido.

- Me escutem! Tudo o que eu tenho pra falar é: Limpeza completa na casa hoje. E isso inclui o quarto masculino.

- Ah, Lily! – Sirius reclamou, sonolento. – O quarto não está pior do que sempre foi.

- Não importa. – Respondeu Lily.

- Evans, isso só pode ser falta de homem. – Falou James, bocejando. – Sempre tão mandona.

Lily revirou os olhos e olhou feio para ele e Sirius.

- Na próxima festinha surpresa de vocês, por favor, pelo menos me avisem! – Disse ela. – Eu odiei entrar aqui e ver aquele monte de gente pisando no sofá e vomitando no meu banheiro! E pior, quando eu entrei no meu quarto eu encontrei a Bellatriz e o Frank quase fazendo _aquilo_!

Sirius e James começaram a rir do jeito que Lily usou para evitar a palavra sexo. Lorens sorriu imaginando a cena, e Remus não riu pois Lily estava olhando bem para ele.

- Sirius, avise a sua prima, para se controlar mais. - A ruiva recomendou, acidamente.

- Pelo que o Frank me conta, ela tem muito fogo _lá._ Não que ele ache ruim, mas a Bellatriz não quer perder uma oportunidade. – Ele fez uma pausa para rir. – Outro dia eles estavam...

- SIRIUS! Poupe-me! – Falou Lily, vermelha.

Todos abaixaram as cabeças, segurando o riso.

- É, foi horrível ver aquilo. – Disse Anita, risonha.

- Mas o pior foi o que vocês esperaram eu sair pra começarem a bagunça! - Lily ainda estava inconformada. - Acharam que isso iria fazer diferença?

- Não, Lily, a idéia da comemoração surgiu do nada, não foi de propósito só porque vocês tinham saído. – Concluiu Sirius.

- Mas se eu quiser dar uma festa aqui, eu não vou poder? – Perguntou James, sorrindo. - Eu pago os mesmos impostos que você.

- Dêem a festa que quiserem contando que avisem, _não_ fumem aqui dentro e _não_ usem a minha cama pra fazer _aquilo_! Isso foi a gota d'água, entenderam? O cheiro de cigarro está aqui até agora!

- Não precisa exagerar... – Lorens falou.

- Podem começar a arrumar. – Falou Lily. - Eu cuido dos micróbios da cozinha, já que ninguém sabe limpar lá direito.

Todos se levantaram e se dividiram em tarefas. Remus foi o último. Ele parou ao lado de Lily e falou:

- Eu achei que você ficaria mais furiosa.

- Já descontei bastante minha raiva no travesseiro ontem.

- Talvez outra coisa tenha te feito melhorar. – Ele sorriu. – Quando você chegou, eu vi, achei que ia esfaquear todo mundo... até você vir até essa mesa e...

- Remus, você está louco? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu vou limpar a cozinha!

Remus observou James observar a ruiva entrar na cozinha e sorriu para si mesmo.

* * *

Aleluia, irmãos! Eu voltei!

Voltei com o meu PC consertadinho (: quero pedir desculpas pela demora, afinal, nem eu sabia que demoraria tanto pra eu juntar dinheiro pra comprar uma fonte nova pro meu PC. Desculpem mesmo, okay? Juro que não demoro mais.

As reviews estão respondidas nos e-mails de vocês! MUITO obrigada pela atenção de vocês, ook?

P.S: Wow! 26 reviews? Isso nunca tinha acontecido... MUITO OBRIGADA!

**Perfil do Capítulo 20.**

**Nome**: Christopher LeBlanc.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho escuro comprido e preso num rabo.

**Altura**: 1,74

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Curso - ano**: Música –3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: Dá algumas aulas e toca com uma banda.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Tocar qualquer instrumento, compor músicas e fumar.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: Não ouvir música.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Rock n'Roll, hard rock e metal.

**Comida favorita**: Massas.

**Mais uma vez: PERDÃO E OBRIGADA!**


	21. A Idéia de Lorens

**Capítulo 21 – A idéia de Lorens.**

O clima na República só voltou à normalidade no começo de Dezembro. Lily foi parando de olhar feio para todos e finalmente parou de reclamar da mesa de snooker. Com o tempo, passou até a tirar pó dela todos os dias e lustra-móveis na parte de madeira com o mesmo sorriso que fazia quando limpava qualquer outra coisa.

Com dezembro iniciando, aproximavam-se cada vez mais as férias de Natal. Os alunos de Hogwarts ficavam mais ociosos nesta época do ano, principalmente os jogadores do time oficial de futebol de Hogwarts, já que treinavam todos os dias para o início do campeonato, que se daria no início do ano.

A fama de James como melhor atacante de futebol crescia a cada treino, e ele facilmente assumiu o posto de capitão do time.

O antigo capitão era um zagueiro, que acabou saindo do time por conta de uma lesão no tornozelo. Numa tarde fria, sentado num dos bancos do jardim da universidade, James lia a lista de nomes dos outros estudantes que haviam se inscrito para a vaga.

Lily estava passando por ali com Anita, Alice e Lorens, carregando um monte de livros.

- Evans! – Chamou ele, cheio de energia.

Ela se virou lentamente e o olhou com indiferença.

- Que é?

- Você não sabe o que eu acabei de ver.

- Puxa, é mesmo? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Tenho mais o que fazer.

- Calma, Lily! – Falou Lorens, balançando a cabeça.

- Evans, eu acabei de ler a lista de inscritos para zagueiro no time... sabe quem se inscreveu? – Perguntou James, sorrindo.

- Não me interessa nem um pouco! – Respondeu Lily.

James riu e balançou a cabeça, mostrando para Lily a lista em suas mãos.

- Louis Renoir, Direito, 5º ano. Conhece, ruivinha?

Lily ficou vermelha, enquanto as amigas soltaram risadinhas.

- E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com isso, Potter?

- Eu achei que você se importaria com o seu francês. – Disse ele, divertido. – E, claro, queria te chamar para almoçar. Você aceita?

- Ah, Potter, não me enche!

Lily entrou na Universidade deixando James para trás.

- Lily, se o James não fosse tão galinha eu te recomendaria a ficar com ele... – Começou Anita. – Mas eu tenho experiência com o Sirius e sei que eles não são muito diferentes nesse sentido... e te adianto que não é legal.

- Eu sei, Anita, eu sei!

Elas se dirigiram à mesa central, de onde elas se serviriam. Depois de prepararem seus pratos, se sentaram em uma mesa no Salão Principal.

- Vocês sabiam que o diretor da minha peça de teatro adiou nossa apresentação e mudou, sem consultar ninguém, o lugar que nós ensaiávamos? – Contou Lorens, enquanto as amigas almoçavam.

- Mudou pra onde? – Perguntou Alice.

- Pra um lugar muito mais longe. Vou ter que pegar dois ônibus e metrô pra chegar lá! – Respondeu ela, nervosa.

- Já vi que você vai chegar bem mais tarde em casa agora. – Disse Lily.

- Vou. – Falou Lorens, infeliz.

Lorens continuou falando mal do diretor. Depois que terminou seu almoço, Lily abriu seu livro e se concentrou na leitura. Não demorou muito para perceber que as amigas não estavam mais falando e parou momentaneamente para olhá-las.

Lily teve absolutamente certeza que pegou Lorens gesticulando alguma coisa às amigas, para ela não poder ouvir.

Lily resolveu não falar nada, abaixou os olhos momentaneamente para o livro, a fim que pudesse confirmar o que estava pensando.

Novamente, quando ela erguera os olhos, Alice e Lorens estavam fazendo leitura labial de alguma coisa que Anita falava.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Lily.

- A gente não está falando. – Respondeu Alice.

- Não é a primeira vez que eu pego vocês cochichando ou fazendo isso! Pensam que eu sou idiota?

- Claro que não, Lily... – Falou Anita. – Mas nós não estamos falando, isso é impressão sua.

Lily olhou fixamente para as amigas.

- Isso já está irritando.

- Lily, você é muito estressada! – Exclamou Lorens, despreocupada.

Lorens se levantou da cadeira, dizendo:

- Vou ver se o Chris me dá carona na moto dele. Se eu não voltar, é porque eu já fui pro ensaio... tchau!

Todas responderam com um 'tchau', menos Lily, que estava emburrada de braços cruzados.

- Lily, não precisa ficar desse jeito por nada. – Falou Anita.

- O que é que vocês estão me escondendo? – Perguntou Lily.

- Não é nada! Pára de ficar imaginando coisas!

Lily bufou.

- Vamos desocupar essa mesa. – Falou Anita, se levantando.

As três se levantaram lentamente. Anita parou de andar no meio do caminho e disse:

- Bem, eu acho que vou... por lá. – Ela apontou a direção oposta.

- Fazer o que lá? – Perguntou Lily.

- Ah... procurar uma garota da minha sala, é que eu... eu preciso saber pra quando é um trabalho aí... – Anita estava quase gaguejando. – Tchau!

Ela saiu correndo antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- O que é isso? – Se virou para Alice. – Alice! O que a Anita tem?

- Você não ouviu, Lily? Ela foi atrás de uma garota da sala dela.

- Alice, eu não sou burra. Ela estava mentindo. – Falou Lily, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

Alice pareceu desconcertada, depois abriu um sorriso forçado.

- Lily, não complica as coisas, vai.

- O quê? Alice, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Não é pra você entender! – Alice disse, quase séria demais.

- Então você está assumindo que realmente está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Lily sorriu pelo canto da boca.

Alice ficou sem palavras, balbuciou qualquer coisa inutilmente e, por fim, suspirou e olhou nos olhos verdes de Lily.

- Lily, agüenta até sexta-feira, ok? Eu não posso dizer mais nada. – Alice soou amigavelmente, quase comovendo Lily.

- M-mas...

- E não conte pra elas que eu te adiantei isso. – Alice abriu um sorriso. – E não adianta, eu não vou mais falar mais nada.

Lily não disse nada. Depois retomou a caminhada com Alice, pensando desesperadamente curiosa sobre o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

- Você demorou, Anita! – Reclamou Lorens, que estava esperando a amiga encostada numa pilastra.

- Você conhece a Lily! – Respondeu Anita.

As duas ficaram paradas, olhando o Salão Principal, os olhos passeando por todos os alunos que almoçavam.

- Você está vendo ele? – Perguntou Lorens, cansada de ficar olhando.

- Humm... não, nada.

- Então vamos pro jardim, ele pode estar lá.

Anita e Lorens andaram rapidamente, passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada e saíram para o dia fechado.

- Não é ele ali? – Falou Anita apontando.

Lorens apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor.

- É! – Depois fechou o sorriso. – Quem é que está com ele?

- Ah, não! É a Sarah... – Falou Anita, se desanimando.

- Não vamos nos precipitar, eles só estão conversando. Ainda.

- A Sarah não tem amor próprio mesmo. Fácil pra qualquer um. – Comentou Anita, levemente maldosa.

Lorens riu, concordando com o comentário. Elas observaram os dois conversarem por alguns segundos, Sarah ria simpaticamente.

- Vamos, Anita, a Sarah não tem nada com ele há séculos! Vamos falar com ele de uma vez.

- Certo. Você acha que ele vai topar?

- Lógico que vai! Ele adora a Lily, tá na cara. – Lorens sorriu. – E semana passada eu já tinha comentado com ele sobre algo parecido e ele ficou todo esperançoso.

- Mas semana passada a Sarah não estava com aquele decote enorme do lado dele. Os homens são fracos.

- Não se baseie somente no Sirius. – Falou Lorens, divertida. – E depois, agradeça a mim quando tudo der certo!

Foi a vez de Anita rir.

- A Lily vai ficar brava, mas depois ela vai nos agradecer! – Falou ela.

- _Me_ agradecer. A idéia foi minha, ou você esqueceu?

- Vamos logo, Lorens!

E as duas foram decididas na direção do banco.

* * *

Na noite de quinta-feira, Alice chegou à sua casa tremendo de frio, pois esquecera de levar o casaco para a Universidade, logo ela passou frio o dia inteiro. Estava morrendo de fome, mas aquele dia era seu dia de preparar o jantar.

Ela entrara na sala, lá estavam Bellatriz e Sarah conversando.

- Ainda não me conformo, Bella! – Falava Sarah. – Desde ontem eu não paro de pensar o que é que as nossas vizinhas sem-sal queriam falar com ele em particular!

- Sarah, pára com isso, vai. – Falou Bellatriz, sem dar importância. – E diga oi a sua prima.

Alice trancou a porta.

- Oi, Alice. E vai logo preparar o jantar, não agüento mais de fome. – Reclamou Sarah.

- Por que você não foi fazer o jantar já que ficou a tarde inteira moscando aqui? – Perguntou Alice de mal-humor.

- Eu não sei cozinhar. – Respondeu Sarah, revirando os olhos. – Então, Bella, eu perguntei pra ele, só que aí ele nem me deu mais atenção e foi embora!

Alice sabia muito bem do que a prima estava falando. Sorriu internamente, e foi até a cozinha. Lavou as mãos, começou a separar as coisas tranqüilamente, até Marlene chegar.

- Alice, que bom que você chegou! – Exclamou ela, sorrindo.

- Oi, Lene.

- Quer ajuda?

- Seria ótimo.

Marlene continuou a falar enquanto lavava as mãos.

- Você não sabe. Eu fui entrar no nosso quarto hoje e não consegui. Sabe por quê? A Helena está trancada lá.

- De novo essa crise? – Perguntou Alice, se desanimando.

- Desde o ano passado não tinha uma, é verdade. Mas o Sirius me contou que ela brigou feio com o Remus ontem porque eles tinham saído depois do treino de futebol.

- Ela é ciumenta?

- Não! É que eles foram tomar cerveja porque estavam muito cansados, e a Helena tem _nojo_ de álcool. E detesta o Sirius e o James. – Explicou Marlene.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ela vai acabar perdendo o namorado com esses chiliques.

- Ela não fala comigo, então eu não posso ajudá-la.

- Se com dois meses de namoro já estão brigando desse jeito, não vai durar muito. – Refletiu Alice, procurando uma panela no armário.

- Eu e o Sirius vamos fazer dois meses e nunca brigamos! Legal, né?

Alice ficou sem graça.

- É.

Depois de alguns minutos, as duas estavam esperando dar o tempo para desligarem o fogo do fogão, a campainha tocou.

- Alice, atente! Estou fazendo as unhas! – Berrou Sarah da sala.

- Vai lá, Alice, eu termino aqui! – Disse Marlene, gentilmente.

Alice correu até a porta e se deparou com Frank. Ele sempre ficava um pouco desconcertado quando estava perto de Alice. Ela demorou para pronunciar:

- E-entre.

Ele entrou e Sarah abriu um sorriso.

- Frank! A Bellatriz acabou de subir para tomar banho!

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Então eu volto outra hora. – Frank murmurou.

- Não! – Sarah se levantou do sofá soprando as unhas. Depois ela o olhou maliciosamente e acrescentou: - Porque você também não sobe e vai tomar banho com ela?

Alice ficou absurdamente vermelha, e se virou para voltar para a cozinha.

- N-não, Sarah... eu vou pra casa mesmo.

- Alice! – Chamou Sarah, antes que ela pudesse ter se afastado muito. – Você está cozinhando, porque não chama o Frank pra jantar?

Alice parou onde estava e se virou de volta.

- Você não quer jantar aqui, Frank? – Perguntou Alice, tentando esconder a timidez.

Ele ficou olhando para ela durante vários segundos antes de finalmente responder:

- Pode ser.

Alice voltou para a cozinha. Marlene estava esperando por ela, parecendo aflita.

- Alice, se você quiser, eu...

- Dane-se, Marlene. Eu já me acostumei. Afinal, ele _namora _a Bellatriz, então é normal eu ter que me encontrar com ele sempre.

- Mas ninguém se toca de que você não quer ficar encontrando ele toda hora? A Bellatriz tá sempre chamando ele pra dormir ou jantar, será que ela nunca parou pra pensar...

- Com certeza, não. – Falou Alice, com o olhar distante.

Depois de terminarem as coisas na cozinha, Alice e Marlene as levaram para a pequena mesa de jantar. Sarah estava tagarelando apressadamente, e Frank estava de braços cruzados, aparentemente entediado.

Bellatriz desceu às escadas como se fosse uma estrela de cinema, sentindo-se maravilhosa. Mas Alice e Marlene mal a olharam. Frank abriu um sorrisinho enquanto Sarah não parava de comentar o quanto o enorme cabelo de Bellatriz era maravilhoso e brilhante.

O jantar aconteceria completamente em silêncio se não fosse por Sarah falando.

- Se todas as garotas fossem inteligentes como a Bella é, todas seriam até mais bonitas. – Ela soava absolutamente frívola. – Mas sabe como é, tem gente que gosta de ser apagada. – E olhou para Alice.

Alice continuou comendo, sem se importar com a prima. Frank não estava ouvindo, estava comendo a comida que Alice tinha feito imaginando se Bellatriz saberia fazer algo parecido.

- Querido, eu não sabia que você vinha. – Começou Bellatriz. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, eu queria só te avisar que os caras lá da Whisky de Fogo estavam pretendendo fazer uma festinha esse final de semana. – Falou Frank pela primeira vez.

Bellatriz levou a mão à boca.

- Nossa! Fazia um tempinho que não tinha uma festa, né?

- Estávamos sem dinheiro.

- Eu sei.

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam levemente.

- Eu sei que a Helena é um caso perdido, mas ela não vai jantar? – Perguntou Sarah.

- Acho que não. – Respondeu Marlene.

- Não me digam que ela está em crise de novo? – Perguntou Bellatriz.

- Está. Mas vamos respeitar... – Disse Marlene, gentil.

- E pensar que eu tenho várias amigas que queriam morar aqui, mas quem mora é uma garota como a Helena. – Falou Sarah, esnobe.

Alice e Marlene já estavam cansadas de protegerem Helena, pois até a elas Helena já andava incomodando. Não parava de se trancar no quarto, que não era só dela, e vivia chorando pela casa.

Depois do jantar, Alice foi tirar a mesa. Frank e Marlene a ajudaram, em silêncio. Sarah subiu e Bellatriz ficou sentada no sofá, folheando um livro.

Alice estava levando o último prato para a cozinha com Frank e Marlene com outras coisas até ouvirem um berro estridente de Helena vindo do andar de cima.

- Eu vou ver o que é dessa vez. – Disse Marlene, deixando os copos que trazia sobre a pia. – Acho que a Sarah foi tirar uma da cara dela...

Marlene saiu da cozinha deixando Frank e Alice.

Alice largou o prato também sobre a pia e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Ei, Alice!

Ela se virou.

- O quê?

- Er... você também está convidada pra ir lá em casa esse final de semana.

Alice parou um segundo para pensar. Sorriu.

- Se eu puder levar o Gideon comigo, tudo bem.

- Gideon? Da minha sala?

- É.

- Você ainda está com ele?

- Não que isso te interesse, mas estou. – Alice sorriu novamente.

Frank a olhou torto.

- Tudo bem, então. Vá e leve ele.

- Não sei se eu vou, ainda tenho que falar com ele.

- FRAAANK! – Bellatriz o chamou lá da sala.

- Eu vou lá... – Frank disse, e relutante saiu da presença de Alice.

Ela suspirou e sorriu internamente. E depois, ficou pensando no dia seguinte, sobre a idéia de Lorens.

* * *

Lily não parava de pensar no que Alice tinha lhe dito. Reparou que Lorens e Anita estavam aos cochichos o tempo inteiro e na quinta-feira a noite até Sirius reparou.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham o dia inteiro?

- Coisas de mulher, você não entende nada disso, Sirius. – Respondeu Anita.

- Ah, de mulher eu entendo muito bem. – Sirius riu, encantador. – E _você sabe_ o quanto, Anita, não sou nenhum mistério pra você.

Anita corou levemente.

- Acho que você se acha demais. Tem gente que entende bem mais que você. – Alfinetou.

- Ah, é? Quem por exemplo? – Perguntou Sirius, fingindo estar indignado.

Lorens olhava de um para o outro, enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça tentando ler seu livro.

- Ah... – Anita parou pra pensar. – Tem muitos aí.

- Quero nomes.

- Ano passado eu fiquei com o Kevin Vane. Eu diria que ele realmente me surpreendeu.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Não me convenceu.

- Sirius, você sempre vai se achar o melhor, esse é problema. – Disse Anita, em tom de lamento.

Sirius se aproximou de Anita e Lorens.

- Não sou quem me acho, eu só acredito no que me falam.

Lorens começou a rir.

- Vocês dois são um saco! – E a morena foi se sentar ao lado de Lily.

- Anita, você realmente achou o Vane melhor do que eu?

Anita o olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Achei. Sem comparações!

Ele sorriu malicioso e aproximou seu rosto do dela, ficando longe apenas alguns centímetros.

- Acho que você está precisando dar uma relembrada. – Ele falou.

- Eu... – Anita não conseguia falar mais do que isso.

Ele se aproximou.

- Sirius! A Marlene, você enlouqueceu?

Ele sorriu.

- Você está estranha comigo. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Lorens e Lily estavam assistindo a cena, disfarçando, e se entreolharam espantadas quando Sirius tentou beijá-la.

- Não estou estranha, nada! – Ela sussurrou de volta. Lily e Lorens não os ouviam agora.

- Está, sim.

- Sirius, você está com a minha amiga. Os tempos mudaram, você sabe.

Anita se desvencilhou dele e se virou para as amigas.

- Vou subir, vocês vão ficar aí?

* * *

Sexta-feira chegara. A manhã passou lentamente para Lily, que não parou de perguntar para Alice o que ia acontecer, e ela sempre desconversava.

A tarde no trabalho fora pior ainda. Estava totalmente ansiosa, James não parava de cantar e ela não agüentava mais mandá-lo calar a boca.

Chegou em casa com ele, e não encontrou ninguém. Esperava chegar e se deparar com a 'surpresa' ou qualquer coisa, mas não encontrou nada.

- Evans, tem um recado aqui pra você!

Lily foi até a cozinha, onde James estava. Ele apontou para a geladeira, onde tinha um papel rasgado escrito com a letra de Lorens.

_Eu e a Anita tivemos que sair, mas voltaremos rápido. Por favor, Lily, não morra e não saia até a gente chegar!_

_P.S. e não nos mate._

- Até a Lorens tem medo de você, Evans. – Disse James por cima de seu ombro.

- Deixe de ser enxerido!

Lily guardou o papel no bolso da calça até James falar.

- Estamos sozinhos.

- Eu vou estudar, não tenho nada pra fazer.

- Hoje é sexta-feira, Evans! – Falou ele, indignado.

- E daí?

Ela andou até a porta. Ele se colocou na frente e se aproximou perigosamente dela.

- Tem certeza mesmo que vai estudar? – Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor.

Eles estavam muito próximos.

- C-claro que vou, Potter!

- Você tem James Potter aqui, e vai _estudar_? Qual é, Evans, a gente podia aproveitar!

- Você é louco? – Ele colocou a mão atrás de sua cintura. – Não se aproxime!

- Você não acha que está na hora de ficar com alguém? A essa altura, você deve estar morrendo por dentro...

Lily corou violentamente e tirou a mão dele de sua cintura veemente.

- Você não entende? Eu não quero nada com você!

James riu. Ele era lindo quando ria.

- Evans, estamos falando de oito meses de seca. Ninguém agüenta tanto tempo assim, e você não é de ferro. Eu acho.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Ela revirou os olhos.

Ele permanecia parado na frente dela, bloqueando sua saída pela porta. Olhava-a com um olhar definitivamente sedutor, mas Lily não demonstrava qualquer sinal de estar sendo afetada.

- Sabe, Evans, acho que você não sabe o que é ficar com alguém de verdade. Acho que se o francês tivesse te pegado de jeito, você não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo nessa seca doentia... Me deixa mostrar como se faz. – Ele abriu os braços, sorrindo.

- Olha aqui, Potter, eu nunca te dei permissão pra ficar falando da minha vida pessoal! E você se acha O irresistível, mas não é não!

- Já está toda brava? Você se irrita muito fácil.

- VOCÊ me irrita muito fácil!

- Evans, se você quer continuar com a sua fama de impossível e de 'a-garota-que-dispensou-James-Potter', eu não ligo. Eu juro que não contaria pra ninguém se acontecesse alguma coisa entre a gente.

- Você já disse isso antes. E a minha resposta é _não._ – Disse Lily, fria.

- É um desperdício. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

De repente tudo parou para Lily. Era coincidência demais. Será que o que tanto Lorens e Anita cochichavam em segredo era para armar um jeito de deixar Lily e James sozinhos? Será que era por isso que Lorens havia escrito no bilhete "_não nos mate_"? Lily chacoalhou a cabeça confusa e começou a falar sem pensar. Se aquela situação fosse o que as amigas estavam cochichando a semana inteira, então Lily realmente fora pega de surpresa.

- Eu _nunca_ vou ficar com você, nem com mais ninguém! – Ela disse. – Quer saber? Eu não me importo em ser uma tia solteirona se eu for bem sucedida e realizada profissionalmente. Não quero me casar, nem ter filhos!

James não soltou nenhum comentário sobre isso. Na verdade, não entendeu porque ela estava falando tudo aquilo, portanto simplesmente saiu da passagem e abriu a porta para ela passar, cavalheiro demais para ser algo normal.

- Então você não me interessa. Sabe, Evans, por mais que não pareça, eu quero me casar e ter filhos.

Lily viu uma sutil decepção nos olhos dele. Saiu para a sala pensativa, enquanto ele estava ainda parado no batente da porta.

- V-voce não achava que eu fosse um dia me casar com você, achava? – Perguntou ela, mas ela não estava debochando. Estava séria e notavelmente confusa.

- Você é o tipo de mulher que é pra casar. Mesmo sendo ligeiramente insuportável. – Disse ele, sarcástico.

- Eu achava que você só queria curtir comigo.

Ele sorriu.

- Você me mataria.

Lily deu-lhe as costas e subiu para seu quarto, mais confusa ainda.

* * *

Lily ficou em seu quarto, pensativa. Tentou estudar, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em nada. Demorou mais de uma hora para Anita e Lorens entrarem no quarto.

- Oi, Lily! – Anita sorriu.

-Oi, Lily! – Lorens sorriu.

- Onde é que vocês estavam? – Perguntou Lily, olhando-as severamente. - Então tudo isso era pra eu ficar sozinha com o Potter, é?

- Quê? – Anita parou de sorrir.

- É! Vocês armaram pra me deixar sozinha com ele? O Sirius e o Remus também não estão!

- Lily, a gente saiu pra comprar uma roupa pra você. – Anita explicou. – Aquela vez que a gente saiu pra fazer compras você comprou livros! E cá entre nós, você tá precisando de umas coisas novas.

- Quê? – Agora Lily não estava entendendo mais nada.

Lorens esticou a mão onde segurava algumas sacolas.

- Aqui estão!

- E você está atrasada, querida. – Anita falou.

- Quê? – Lily realmente não estava entendendo.

- Você tem um encontro às nove horas, se apresse! – Exclamou Anita.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Vai tomar banho logo, Lily! Você vai deixar ele esperando?

- Ele quem?

- O Louis, né? VAI LOGO!

* * *

Lily ficou pronta em cima da hora, mas estava linda. Anita e Lorens a ajudaram muito, e tiveram que segurar Lily para que ela não as matasse quando contaram-lhe que elas haviam combinado um encontro para ela sem sua permissão.

Às nove horas em ponto, Louis buzinou, parado na porta da República. Lily desceu as escadas quase morrendo.

- Lily, não vá dar vexame! – Avisou Lorens. – Se você voltar aqui sem ter beijado ele, eu nunca mais falo com você!

Lily a olhou feio antes de sair da República temerosa. Quando ela fechou a porta, Anita e Lorens sorriram e suspiraram.

- Nossa garotinha... já está saindo com garotinhos. – Lorens fingiu estar emocionada.

- Com quem ela saiu? – James perguntou.

As garotas não o tinham visto ali. Ele estava jogando sinuca sozinho, aparentemente quieto demais para ser notado naquela correria.

- Com o Louis, o ex-namorado dela. – Anita respondeu.

- Mas é claro que nós que tivemos que fazer acontecer, porque a Lily é mole demais! – Lorens explicou.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente perturbado. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo abrir e fechar da porta. Sirius entrou com Marlene.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou ela, sorridente.

- Demorou pra chegar, Sirius... – Anita disse.

- Eu estava com a Lene. – E ele a abraçou e se dirigiu a ela: - Pode subir, eu já vou.

- Ok!

Marlene subiu as escadas. James voltou a jogar sinuca e Sirius se aproximou do amigo.

- James, hoje você pode dormir aqui na sala?

James soltou uma risada maliciosa.

- Posso, claro.

- Avisa o Remus pra mim.

Sirius subiu apressadamente as escadas, mal contendo o sorriso safado nos lábios. Anita sentiu um solavanco no estômago, mas se segurou para não falar nada. Lorens também não disse coisa alguma.

- Querem jogar uma partida? – James perguntou.

- Eu quero! – Lorens exclamou.

- Vou subir. – Anita murmurou.

* * *

Sirius estava beijando Marlene em sua cama fazia alguns minutos, até ela parar tudo e se sentar.

- Sirius, a gente precisa conversar.

- Bem agora? – Ele também se sentou ao lado dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Sim.

Ele parou de beijar o pescoço dela e respirou fundo.

- Fala...

- Sabe o que é? É que a Helena ontem estava em crise profunda, e quando eu fui tentar falar com ela, ela me disse que você tinha ficado com Elisabeth Weiss... de novo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Eu... eu nem sei quem é essa daí.

Marlene sorriu.

- Ai Sirius! Ela já tinha falado que você tinha ficado com essa garota há uns dias atrás, e ontem ela falou isso de novo. – Marlene falava tão docemente que Sirius sorriu.

- A Helena não cansa de tentar fazer sua cabeça, não é?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, graciosamente.

- Mas tem outra coisa, Sirius... muita gente não pára de falar que você fica com um monte de gente. Eu sei que você sempre diz que é mentira, mas é que não é possível que todo mundo minta assim. – Disse Marlene, com o olhar triste.

- A gente tem que falar disso bem agora?

Sirius a beijou, mas ela o empurrou.

- Sirius!

- Olha, Lene, eu já te expliquei que a gente não está bem _namorando_, não expliquei?

- Sim, mas você disse que se ficasse com outra, você me contaria...

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu sedutoramente. – E eu já falei de alguma outra?

- Nenhuma, graças a Deus!

- Então pronto. Confie em mim.

Ele a beijou e a deitou na cama novamente. Marlene interrompeu de novo.

- Que é agora, Lene?

- Se eu te pedir pra não ficar com mais nenhuma enquanto estiver comigo, você não ficaria?

- Tudo bem, Lene, agora chega de conversa!

Marlene riu e beijou Sirius fervorosamente.

* * *

James estava deitado inquietamente no sofá. Remus estava dormindo profundamente no sofá ao lado, e já se passava das duas da manhã. Finalmente ele ouviu um barulho de carro estacionar do lado de fora e não resistiu. Foi até a janela dar uma espiada.

Lá estava Lily descendo do carro. Estava realmente bem arrumada, e sorria timidamente. Louis a acompanhou até a entrada da casa, e o campo de visão de James só melhorou. Finalmente pôde ouvir:

- ...sua amiga Lorens teve realmente uma boa idéia. – Louis falava, com seu sotaque francês acentuado.

- Ela podia ter me avisado. – Lily disse.

Eles pararam um de frente para o outro.

- Lily, se você nunca tivesse terminado comigo, nós já teríamos um ano de namoro. – Louis falou de súbito.

- Nossa, você se lembra? Geralmente homens nunca se lembram.

Louis sorriu, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, desconcertado.

- Eu... eu não consigo esquecer.

Lily ficou em silêncio, sentindo o seu coração disparar. James não parava de pensar se eles tinham acabado de voltar ou se Lily ainda não havia cedido.

- Bom, Louis... eu vou entrar. – Disse ela.

- Lily, eu te levei pra jantar no _nosso_ restaurante francês, eu já te falei que ainda gosto de você, e você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou Louis, gentilmente.

- Eu... é que...

Ele tentou beijá-la, e ela hesitou momentaneamente.

- Eu não sei se seria certo, Louis.

- Isso é mais do que certo.

James jamais se lembrou de ter visto algo mais horrível na sua vida, Louis beijou Lily, e ela correspondeu e o abraçou. Louis acariciou o cabelo dela.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também! – Disse Lily, vermelha.

James saiu da janela, já não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e a porta da República se abriu. Era ela.

- Boa noite, Potter! – Disse Lily, simpática demais para estar se dirigindo a ele.

James a olhou severamente.

- Acabo de ouvir um coro de "Aleluia", você não?

Lily fez cara de confusão.

- Quê?

- Finalmente, Evans. Finalmente você usou sua boca para alguma coisa diferente do que reclamar.

Lily não respondeu. Fingiu nem notar que ele continuava olhando-a com aquele olhar tão sério.

Quando ela estava no alto das escadas, ouviu James falar:

- Você tinha acabado de falar que não pretendia ficar com mais ninguém.

* * *

Vocês viram que eu nunca mais vou demorar! Então, queridos leitores, eu estive pensando essa semana e percebi que... a fic vai ter mais de 30 capítulos. Eu sei que vai ficar grande, mas é que não quero que fique toda corrida, sabem? Não quero cortar algumas partes que preciso colocar!

Vocês juram que não vão desistir dela? Eu não quero que vocês pensem que ela é enorme e chata e que eu não consigo concluir as idéias e tal... tentem entender! (:

AMO VOCES!

**Perfil do Capítulo 20**.

**Nome**: Louis Renoir.

**Idade**: 22 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

**Altura**: 1,81.

**Nasceu em**: Rouen - França.

**Mora em República?** Sim, pois está fazendo um intercambio na Inglaterra por conta da faculdade.

**Curso - ano**: Direito – 5º ano.

**Trabalha como**: Auxiliar de escritório judiciário.

**O que mais gosta de fazer:** ler um bom livro, sair.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: cozinhar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: alternativo e rock dos anos 50 e 60 e clássica.

**Comida favorita**: _Bouillabaisse_ (uma sopa de tomates e peixes do Mediterrâneo servida com molho ferrugem)

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Não.

Reviews lindas:

**Bbiiaa**: Coitada mesmo, mas eu to ensinando a ruiva a se acalmar! E acho que o James já percebeu, hein? Haha beijos, querida!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**: hahaha, você é muito sádica hein? Matança nos personagens fim da fic! Naaaao! Hahaha beijos!

**Mel.Bel.louca**: Nem eu gosto da Helena, mas ela é necessária. (você vai entender isso depois). Piscadinha do James fez o maior sucesso! Obrigada querida, beijos!

**Ally Beal**: Acho que eu compensei a demora do outro cap. Demorei só 8 dias: viu só? Hahaha, achei muito legalda sua parte se oferecer pra comprar minha próxima fonte viu? Hauhaha, mas eu não faria isso com você, pode deixar! Obrigada por tudo, muitos beijos!

**Diana P. Black**: Sua lista de morte sofrida e lenta é MUITO boa, dei muita risada quando eu estava lendo! E até a Anita entrou na lista? Coitada! Hahaha, obrigada por tudooo, beijão!

**Assuero Racsama**: Também acho que a Lily vai morrer de estresse, mas eu vou fazê-la se acalmar mais... Todo mundo odeia a Helena, não é só você! (: hahaha, e concordo com você de que ver Frank e Bella se comendo na MINHA cama não seria nada legal... _pra eles_. Haha beijoo, obrigada!

**Pandora Potter-jm**: Não esqueci de vocês, NUNCA! Haha, meu PC tinha pifado e eu juntei todas minhas moedas pra arrumar... muito obrigada, beijão!

**Zihsendin:** Concordo com tudo que você falou,Helena chata e Marlene troxa. Eu tenho raiva de mim mesma quando eu escrevo delas... mas muitas surpresas estão a caminho! (: obrigada, bjos!

**HalfBloodHannah:** Lily já sentiu-se balançada, mesmo! E muito obrigada pela review! Beijo

**Natalia Lima**: Obrigada!

**Mary M Evans**: hahaha, por isso a Lily ganhou umas roupas da Anita nesse cap! Agora ela tem livros e roupas novos! (: nem demorei vai! Beijaaao!

**Jehssik**: A Lene está dominada pelo amor! Hahaah, eu hein! Eu fico com raiva de mim mesma por escrever alguém tão bobinha. Mas você verá como vai ficar depois... E a piscada do James fez sucesso, todo mundo ficou falando! Pode deixar que na próxima vz eu vou na lanhouse hahaha beijooo!

**Lady Bella-chan:** Sim, eles estão brincando com a morte! Hahaha, qualquer dia a Lily mata os dois. Obrigada por tudo, beijão!

**Tahh Halliwell**: haha, obrigada! Espero que goste desse! Beijão!

**Lulu Star**: Você sempre me faz rir! E vou levar em consideração a idéia das balinhas pro Christopher. E sim, o Remus é o senhor-sei-tudo. Quero fazer ele se destacar mais por isso! (: E a Lily agora está mais confusa que antes! Aiaiai beijão, obrigada!

**Hera3304**: Eu também sou viciada em sinuca, por isso tratei de viciar o personagens! Hahaha Meu, o Chris é o cara, porque eu amo cabeludo (meu namorado é cabeludo) e eu realmente gosto do estilo de música dele. Só não gosto do cigarro. Fazer o quê? Hahaha, beijão!

**Ceelah:** Obrigada por esperar! E obrigada por td! Beijaaao!

Não vou demorar nunca maaais! Beijos a todos!


	22. Ligando o Passado ao Presente

**Capítulo 22 – Ligando o Passado e o Presente.**

Por algum milagre divino, na manhã de sábado, Anita e Lorens se levantaram mais cedo do que Lily. Obviamente, as duas estavam muito ansiosas pra saber se Lily e Louis haviam se acertado finalmente, portanto colocaram o despertador para mais cedo do que o de Lily e a acordaram com chacoalhadas.

- Lily! – Chamou Lorens.

Lily abriu apenas uma frestinha do olho verde esquerdo e o fechou rapidamente.

- Vão dormir vocês duas! – Ela resmungou, enfiando a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro.

Anita e Lorens se entreolharam, confusas.

- Vai, Lily, levanta! – Chamou Anita, puxando o cobertor da amiga. – Você nunca dorme muito e nem fica fazendo preguiça na cama!

Lily não se mexeu, mesmo sem suas cobertas. Não podia dormir para sempre?

- Lily, você realmente quer que a gente pule em cima de você? – Perguntou Lorens, cruzando os braços.

A ruiva retirou o travesseiro de cima da sua cabeça e se levantou na mesma hora.

- O que deu em vocês hoje? – Ela perguntou, sonolenta.

- A gente quer saber de tudo! – Falou Anita sorrindo. Ela se sentou no pé da cama de Lily.

Lorens se sentou do outro lado de Anita.

- Ah... – Murmurou Lily, bocejando. – contar o quê?

- LILY! – Exclamou Anita, quase histérica.

- Ok, ok... eu conto. – Disse Lily. – Bem, na verdade eu deveria matar vocês, mas eu vou perdoar dessa vez.

Lorens revirou os olhos.

- Agradeça logo de uma vez.

Lily sorriu timidamente.

- Tá, obrigada por sugerir ao Louis pra me levar naquele restaurante francês.

- Assim melhorou. – Lorens sorriu.

- Conta como foi, Lily! – Falou Anita.

- Certo. Ele me levou pra jantar no restaurante que eu mais gosto, mas eu quase nunca vou porque é muito caro. Detalhe: ele quem pagou...

- Ai que fofo! – Exclamou Anita, seus olhos brilharam.

- Eu me ofereci pra pagar a minha parte, é claro. – Explicou Lily. – Mas ele insistiu tanto, que ia ficar chato se eu continuasse querendo pagar. Não que isso seja ruim, porque eu estou juntando dinheiro, não quero ficar gastando...

- Desde que eu te conheço você tá guardando dinheiro, Lily! O que você quer comprar? – Perguntou Lorens.

- É pro futuro, não pra comprar alguma coisa.

- Dinheiro é pra gastar, Lily!

- Lorens, deixa a Lily acabar! – Cortou Anita.

- É! – Concordou Lily. – Então, a gente ficou conversando muito tempo na mesa... Depois ele me levou na Tower Bridge, ele estacionou o carro e nós andamos pela ponte, e depois ficamos olhando o Rio Tamisa...

Lily parou de falar, se lembrando.

- Ele realmente sabe te agradar. – Falou Lorens.

- Lily, ele é lindo! – Exclamou Anita. - Você agarrou ele lá na ponte, né? Que romântico, eu nunca beijei ninguém em uma ponte!

- Bem, eu... não, eu não fiquei com ele... – As amigas arregalaram os olhos, e Lily tratou de explicar: - ... Não na ponte.

Lorens suspirou aliviada.

- Eu já ia te bater.

- Mas quando a gente estava andando pela ponte, ele disse que queria ter mais uma chance comigo. Depois eu pedi pra pensar, mas... eu acabei beijando ele aqui na porta da República.

Lorens suspirou aliviada. Anita estava sorrindo bobamente, mas desmanchou o sorriso pra perguntar:

- Lily... você e ele... não_ ficaram_ _no carro_? Quero dizer... por que você não ficou com ele mais um pouco, ainda mais que ele tem um carro e dá pra ficar mais... confortável...

- Anita, você conhece a Lily Lerdeza Evans. – Disse Lorens, divertida.

Lily estava corando.

- Ei, vamos com calma! Eu tinha acabado de beijar ele pela primeira vez!

- Primeira vez? Lily, você já _namorou _o Louis! – Lembrou Anita.

- Mas aquela foi outra fase. – Explicou Lily. – E eu não sei se voltei com ele.

- Como não sabe? – Perguntou Lorens.

Quanto a isto, Lily a resposta estava clara em sua mente.

- Bem, eu não falei 'sim, estamos juntos de novo'. Eu tenho que pensar bastante antes.

As garotas ouviram alguém batendo na porta. Anita mandou entrar e lá estava Marlene, usando uma camisola larga.

- Oi, meninas! – Ela disse sorridente.

- Oi, Lene!

Lily tinha esquecido que Marlene tinha dormido em sua casa. Mas Anita não tinha.

- O que vocês estavam cochichando aí? – Perguntou Marlene, simpática.

Anita já havia aprendido a disfarçar seus sentimentos quando olhava para Marlene e principalmente quando ficava pensando que ela havia dormido com Sirius, bem no quarto ao lado.

- A Lily tem novidades. – Anita falou, tentando abrir seu melhor sorriso. – Senta aqui!

Marlene se sentou alegremente. Lily repetiu a história para ela e a garota se animou tanto quanto às outras amigas.

- Nossa, Lily, eu ainda me sentia culpada por você não estar com ele, já que vocês estavam _quase lá_ quando eu apareci da Festa de Halloween.

- As coisas acontecem sempre no seu tempo certo. – Respondeu Lily.

- E você e o Sirius, como estão? – Perguntou Anita.

Lily e Lorens se viraram para ela, mas a loira continuou olhando para Marlene fixamente, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Lorens sorriu, sabendo que Anita gostava de surpreender às vezes.

- Ele é um amor comigo! – Marlene disse, docemente. – Eu acordei e não conseguia mais dormir, mas ele está lá dormindo que nem um anjo.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, hein! – Anita comentou.

- Adoro! – Exclamou Marlene. – E quero fazer ele me adorar também. Vocês acham que ele gosta de mim? Anita, você é a melhor amiga dele, o que você acha?

Anita riu.

- Melhor amiga?

- Ele já me disse isso uma vez! – Disse Marlene, sorridente. – E ele vive falando bem de você... se você não fosse minha amiga eu teria até um pouco de ciúmes.

Lily e Lorens se entreolharam. Anita sorriu sem-graça.

- E-ele fala bem de mim? Não sabia.

- E como fala! Mas então, o que você acha?

Ela parou para pensar. A resposta era um tanto contraditória, mas aos olhos de Marlene iria parecer que ele a amava. Sirius realmente não ficava tanto tempo com alguém como ele estava com Marlene, mas obviamente ele não gostava dela o suficiente para deixar de ceder às outras mulheres.

- Eu não tenho falado com ele sobre isso, mas o Sirius nunca ficou tanto tempo com alguém... mas você sabe, ele... – Ela ia completar, dizendo '' ele te trai bem debaixo do seu nariz'', mas decidiu por palavras mais suaves: - não quer namorar tão cedo...

Marlene sorriu.

- Não quer _ainda_! Vocês vão ver!

- Boa sorte. – Lorens disse, tentando trocar um olhar com Anita, mas ela não correspondeu.

- Anita – Começou Marlene. – Seria pedir demais se eu te pedisse pra perguntar pra ele... o que ele acha de mim?

Anita colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu pergunto.

Marlene ficou sorrindo o resto da manhã, principalmente quando Sirius acordou e tomou café da manhã sem camisa. Ela almoçou com eles mais tarde, depois voltou para sua casa.

No almoço, Lily percebeu claramente que James estava fingindo que ela não estava ali, já que antes ele passava a maior parte do tempo tentando conversar com ela, ou ficava tentando chamar sua atenção. Naquela tarde, ele a ignorou.

E lá no fundo ela sentiu falta disso.

* * *

Lily estava sozinha em seu quarto. Anita tinha acabado de ir com James, Sirius e Remus para a República Whisky de Fogo e Lorens estava esperando Christopher na sala.

Não parava de pensar se ter beijado Louis foi certo. Ela não sabia se queria voltar a namorar, e beijando-o apenas alimentara as esperanças dele.

A principio, Lily não pretendia ir a festa, mas sabia que se não fosse, Anita, Lorens e Alice perceberiam que ela não estava tão feliz quanto queria aparentar. Afinal, as amigas fizeram tudo aquilo porque se importavam com ela. Ela que era complicada demais.

Desceu as escadas dois minutos depois que escutara a campainha anunciar a chegada de Christopher.

-... Então com catorze anos eu fiz minha primeira tatuagem, aqui no braço direito. – Ele contava para Lorens.

- Sua mãe sabia?

- Ela deixou!

- Vocês já estão indo? – Perguntou Lily, quando chegou até eles.

- Estamos! – Respondeu Lorens. – Vamos, Chris.

Christopher estava vestido todo de preto como sempre, usando uma jaqueta de couro. Seus cabelos escuros e longos estavam presos como usualmente atrás da nuca.

Assim como Lorens, Christopher também tinha facilidade para fazer amigos, e já estava bastante enturmado com os garotos da República Whisky de Fogo, menos, obviamente, com Bill.

Amus Diggory abriu a porta para os três. A casa estava cheia de gente, cheia de bebida.

- Quanto tempo, Lily! – Disse Amus.

- Pois é. Tudo bem?

- Definitivamente, melhor agora. – Disse ele.

Lily sorriu sem-graça e se afastou com Lorens e Christopher que já estavam mais a frente, antes que Amus começasse a puxar papo.

- Eu fui convidado pra fazer uma participação especial na banda de um amigo meu. Ele vai fazer uma turnê pelas cidades vizinhas de Londres a partir do dia dezesseis, quando começarem as férias. – Christopher estava falando.

- E você aceitou? – Lorens perguntou animada.

- Claro! Vou ganhar dinheiro e fazer contatos com alguns produtores.

- Isso significa que você vai passar as férias inteiras... fora?

- É...

- E a minha peça? Ela vai ser temporada de férias. Fala sobre o Natal, você não vai me assistir?

- Acho que não vai dar, Lorens. – Christopher falou em tom de desculpas. – Mas você me entende, não é? Aposto que não recusaria participar de uma peça com um monte de atores bem conceituados, se tivesse a chance.

Lorens sorriu.

- Tem razão!

Lily os seguiu até encontrar um lugar no sofá. Anita estava sentada conversando com Violet. Na verdade, estava respondendo a um quase-interrogatório.

- Então, Anita, é verdade que você já deu um beijo a três com o Sirius e a Marlene McKinnon? – Perguntou Violet, sorrindo interessada.

Anita caiu na gargalhada.

- Claro que não! Dá onde você tirou isso? Você ouviu, Lily?

Lily ria.

- Ouvi!

- Bem, Anita, não me leve a mal, mas você mora com o Sirius, e Hogwarts inteira gostaria de saber o que acontece entre você e ele entre quatro paredes...

- Tem dias que eu mal vejo ele. Ele trabalha a tarde e treina a noite.

- É verdade que o James gosta de andar pelado pela República? – Perguntou Violet.

Lily fez uma careta.

- Ele não se atreveria!

- Eu não iria reclamar. – Disse Violet. – Aliás, ele ainda corre atrás de você?

Lily não sabia o que responder.

- Violet, da onde você tira tanta curiosidade?

- Lily, é que eu_ preciso_ saber! – Afirmou Violet, fazendo cara de quem se ofendeu. - Alguém recusando o James desse jeito é um assunto muito importante.

- Pra você espalhar, só se for. – Completou Anita, divertida.

- Meninas, não sou eu quem espalha! Eu conto pra Pamela, ou pra Sarah, ou pra qualquer amiga minha, mas sempre tem alguém que está nos ouvindo e espalha as notícias! – Contou Violet, achando que as outras duas estavam acreditando.

- Anita, a Alice ainda não chegou? – Perguntou Lily, para mudar de assunto.

- Não.

- Alice Flynn? Prima da minha queridíssima Sarah? Que é da nossa sala, Lily? Vocês sabem se ela está namorando mesmo o Gideon Prewett? – Violet sempre fazendo perguntas.

- Violet, pergunta você mesma pra ela quando ela chegar. – Falou Lily, entediada.

- Eu farei isso!

Lily revirou os olhos. Observou o lugar enquanto Violet fofocava sozinha, logo achou James, com a camisa de botões entreaberta, com uma garrafinha de whisky na mão, conversando com um grupo enorme de gente. Helena estava chorando inconsolável no ombro de Remus, que estava com uma expressão nada feliz. Sirius e Marlene estavam se beijando numa parede mais isolada. Bellatriz e Frank estavam conversando com Sarah e Peter Pettigrew.

Lily suspirou e ficou olhando as coisas a sua volta. Muita coisa estava errada, e parecia que ela era única que estava vendo isso. Seus amigos todos pareciam não enxergar como as coisas deveriam ser. Ou isso era apenas mais uma viagem de sua mente que adorava controlar as coisas?

Não. Ela teve certeza que estava tudo errado quando Alice chegou com Gideon.

* * *

Gideon cumprimentou Frank simpaticamente. Algo absolutamente normal, pois Gideon era da sala de Frank e tinham e sempre tiveram uma relação muito amistosa. Alice não cumprimentou Frank, apenas acenou.

- Legal vocês terem vindo... – Disse Frank.

- Fazia tempo que eu não vinha em uma das suas festas. Acho que desde o seu aniversario, Frank. – Disse Gideon.

- É...

Alice puxou Gideon e os dois saíram de perto de Frank. Ela avistou Lily e Anita conversando no sofá e se aproximou.

- Oi, meninas! – Cumprimentou ela, se sentando.

- Oi!

Lily apenas sorriu, enquanto Gideon se sentava ao lado de Alice.

- Lily, você viu isso? – Começou Anita. – Todas as minhas amigas se arranjaram, até você, menos _eu_. Será que eu vou ser assim pra sempre?

Alice e Lily riram.

- Sem pressa, Anita, você tem tempo ainda... – Falou Alice.

Violet surgiu atrás das garotas.

- O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Lily, você se arranjou com quem? – Ela perguntou de uma vez, quase tropeçando nas palavras.

Lily olhou feio pra Anita.

- Anita, você fala tão alto!

- Eu não sabia que era um segredo! – Falou ela, na defensiva.

- LILY! – Exaltou-se Violet, sorridente. – É o James? Você está com ele?

- NUNCA!

- Quem é? Me conta, vai... eu juro que não vou contar pra ninguém...

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não é da sua conta, Violet.

- Poxa, Lily... eu sou sua amiga desde o primeiro ano! Somos da mesma sala, sentamos perto e você me diz uma coisa dessas? – Violet arregalou os olhos, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Não vou contar, Violet. Eu não gosto que as pessoas fiquem falando de mim por aí.

Violet bufou.

- Ok, Lily. Eu vou descobrir. – Violet disse, impaciente. Depois se virou para Alice. – Então, Alice e Gideon. – Ela soltou um risinho pra ele. – Vocês estão namorando?

Gideon tossiu, e enlaçou os ombros de Alice num abraço.

- Não sei. – Ele respondeu.

Alice achou a pergunta absolutamente inconveniente, uma vez que ela e Gideon nunca haviam falado sobre isso.

- Violet, eu acho que...

- Tudo bem. – Violet interrompeu. – Eu não vou falar pra ninguém, confiem em mim. Parabéns pelo namoro!

Alice balançou a cabeça.

- Como ela consegue ser chata quando quer... – Murmurou ela.

- Esquece isso, Alice. – Disse Gideon, colocando o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. – Vamos ver o que tem pra comer na cozinha, venha.

Alice se levantou do sofá com ele e eles se dirigiram à cozinha.

- Lily, eu vou beber alguma coisa. – Anita falou, entediada. – Já que você não bebe, então eu já volto.

- Certo.

* * *

Marlene tinha ido comer alguma coisa fazia alguns minutos, e Sirius, pra não ficar sozinho, se juntou a James numa rodinha cheia de gente.

A primeira coisa que ele reparou foi que o amigo estava muito alcoolizado. Ele estava bebendo uma garrafinha de whisky de fogo atrás da outra.

- E aí, James? – Sirius perguntou.

- Fala, Sirius! – Disse ele sorridente.

- Tem planos pra essa noite? – Sirius foi direto ao assunto. – Eu combinei com a Lene dela dormir lá em casa de novo, então... você e o Remus ficam na sala.

James começou a rir.

- Não dessa vez. Ainda não arranjei nada, mas isso não é difícil. Naquele sofá eu não durmo hoje!

- Coitado do Remus... – Sirius comentou.

- Então por que _você_ não dorme na casa da Lene? – Perguntou James.

- O que você acha? A Helena, né! Ela me detesta...

James começou a rir sozinho e bebeu o restava da sua garrafinha. Depois, uma garota começou a puxar assunto com James e Sirius olhou distraído a sua volta, procurando Marlene com os olhos.

- Sirius! – Chamou uma voz conhecida.

Ele encarou um amigo de Hogwarts. O garoto tinha os cabelos castanhos claro e olhos verdes.

- Oi, David. Tudo bem aí?

- Tudo ótimo! – Ele falou. – Sirius, você lembra que uma vez você eu te pedi pra me apresentar aquela loira que mora com você?

Sirius parou para pensar.

- Ah! Me lembro, eu até comentei com ela.

- Ótimo! – Ele sorriu. – E dá pra ser hoje? Eu terminei com a minha ex essa semana, estou solteiro de novo.

Sirius riu.

- Claro que dá. Você viu a Anita por aí?

- Acabei de vê-la indo pra cozinha. – Respondeu David.

- Eu vou chamar ela aqui, espera um pouco. Ela tá precisando de um cara, ela anda tão chata comigo. - Depois, acrescentou mais baixo: - Quando uma mulher está chata, é falta de homem.

David riu.

- Então, eu posso resolver o problema dela. Se você for chamar ela logo, claro.

Sirius saiu rapidamente até a cozinha. Encontrou Anita e Marlene comendo sanduíches conversando.

- Oi, meninas. – Disse Sirius.

Marlene se derreteu. Anita se controlou.

- Oi, Sirius. – Anita cumprimentou.

- Então, eu queria falar com você, Anita. – Sirius disse.

Anita franziu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- O que é?

- Eu já te falei sobre um tal de David Meltzer? – Ele perguntou.

- Hum... esse nome não é estranho. Ele já foi em casa?

- Não. Ele é lá de Hogwarts, acho que faz Publicidade. E é do time de futebol também.

Anita parou para pensar. Esse nome não era estranho, provavelmente já ouvira alguma coisa sobre ele antes.

- Bom, não me lembro do rosto, mas por quê? – Perguntou Anita.

- Mas você se lembra de uma vez que eu te disse que eu tenho um amigo que queria te conhecer?

- Ah, disso eu lembro! – Anita sorriu.

- Ele é o David. E ele quer te conhecer... agora.

Anita passou a mão pelo rosto, pensativa.

- Ah, Sirius, eu não estou com muita vontade de...

- Anita, não seja chata, ele só quer conhecer você. – Falou Marlene, gentilmente.

- Lene, minha querida, ele não quer só conhecer. Ele está _interessado_ nela. – Explicou Sirius, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Ah. – Marlene sorriu sem-graça.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu enquanto Anita pensava no caso. Somente ela ainda estava na pior, gostando do garoto que queria que ela ficasse com um amigo.

- Tudo bem. – Ela disse, por fim. – Mas eu não prometo nada, Sirius. Não vai inventar pra ele que eu quero alguma coisa _agora_.

- Sirius, esse cara é legal? – Perguntou Marlene. – Porque a Anita merece alguém muito legal.

Sirius riu brevemente, e olhou nos olhos grandes de Anita.

- Claro, se não eu não iria apoiar.

Sirius pegou a mão de Anita e a puxou para fora da cozinha, enquanto Marlene ficava para trás. Anita ficou olhando alguns segundos para as mãos dadas e depois balançou a cabeça, se xingando mentalmente.

- Sirius! – Ela chamou.

- Fala? – Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela.

- Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ficando mais sedutor.

- Pode perguntar o que você quiser. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não seja bobo. Eu só quero saber o que você acha da Marlene...

Anita estava perguntando isso por dois motivos: um porque ela realmente queria saber, o outro era porque a própria Marlene tinha lhe pedido para perguntar.

- Por quê a pergunta?

- Responde, Sirius. É só curiosidade.

- Bem... ela é muito bonita. E eu gosto do jeito meio... inocente dela.

Anita revirou os olhos.

- É claro, é mais fácil de enganar alguém assim.

- Quê? – Sirius olhou feio pra ela.

- Nada. É só isso que você acha dela?

- Eu gosto dela, também.

- Ótimo, eu só queria saber mesmo. – Ela sorriu falsamente. – Me leve até o David.

* * *

- Essa vida de futebol cansa, sabe? – Disse um James muito bêbado.

Amus, que estava na mesma rodinha com ele, argumentou:

- Por falar em futebol, você já fez os testes pra zagueiro?

- Não, e não estou _nada_ a fim de fazer. – Ele respondeu, lembrando de um certo candidato para a vaga.

- Eu estou inscrito, James, não se esqueça da nossa amizade na hora dos testes! – Bill falou, pomposo.

- Nunca imaginei você jogando de verdade, Bill. Só no computador, aqueles Rpg's. – Falou James, arrancando algumas risadinhas.

- James, querido, você já está muito bêbado! – Disse Sarah se aproximando dele.

Ele riu.

- Claro que não!

- Vamos sair daqui, querido. – Sarah o puxou pelo braço.

James foi atrás da morena, vendo as coisas em câmera lenta. Viu Sirius chegar com Anita, mas saiu antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa.

- David, essa é a Anita. – Apresentou Sirius.

- Oi, Anita! – David a cumprimentou. – Tudo bem com você?

Anita demorou pra responder.

- É... tudo bem, e você?

- Muito bem.

- Eu vou lá com a Marlene agora... – Falou Sirius, e piscou para Anita antes de sair, deixando-a ainda mais sem-graça.

David começou a puxar assunto com Anita, enquanto esta reparava nele. Bonito, isso era notável, e depois se lembrou de conhecê-lo de vista da universidade. Eles acabaram se sentando nos bancos e ficaram conversando.

* * *

Remus estava olhando distraidamente as pessoas a volta, pensando nas palavras que estava prestes a dizer. Viu Lily sozinha sentada no sofá e se perguntou o porquê ela parecia tão inconformada. Seguiu os olhos dela e viu James beijando Sarah e pensou entender.

Depois viu Frank e Bellatriz, fumando junto com Christopher, enquanto Lorens tentava procurar oxigênio e fazia questão de demonstrar que estava detestando estar ali. Conseguiu ver Bill olhando penosamente para Lorens e ficou bem claro para Remus que ele estava pensando que poderia cuidar melhor de Lorens do que Christopher.

- Remus... – Helena o chamou e apontou para Peter.

Peter estava praticamente parado na frente dos dois, com uma cara contorcida.

- R-Remus, eu... preciso vomitar. – Ele falou, segurando a boca.

Remus se levantou para ajudar o amigo a ir até o banheiro, mas Helena o segurou pelo braço.

- Não ajude, Remus. Ele deveria saber que isso ia acontecer.

- Você tá louca, Helena? – Remus perguntou, inconformado.

- Remus, eu _preciso_ ir rápido. – Peter murmurou.

Remus passou o braço de Peter por cima dos seus ombros. Helena se colocou na frente.

- Remus, se você ajudar é como se você estivesse incentivando ele a continuar a beber. Ele tem que aprender que o álcool vai acabar com ele!

- Helena, eu preciso passar! – Remus disse, fingindo não tê-la ouvido.

- Não! – ela berrou. – Se você o ajudar, ele não vai aprender!

- Remus, sua namorada é um porre total. – Peter disse, enquanto estava agonizando.

- Eu sei, Pete. Helena, se você não der licença, eu vou passar por cima de você.

Helena bateu o pé no chão e saiu da frente, olhando muito feio para Remus. Ele passou por ela sem olhar e levou o amigo para o banheiro do andar de cima.

Não foi nada agradável ficar ali com Peter, mas Remus não reclamou. O amigo foi direto para o seu quarto dormir depois de tudo, e Remus desceu para a festa. Helena estava com uma expressão completamente emburrada, de braços cruzados e sozinha.

- Remus, às vezes você me parece tão inteligente, mas às vezes me parece tão insensato! – Falou ela com veemência.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Olha, Helena, eu não vou discutir com você. – Ele respirou fundo, porque sabia que não iria agüentar mais nenhum ataque. – Mas pra mim não dá mais.

Helena começou a chorar.

- O quê? Não entendi, Remus.

- Não entendeu o quê? Eu não quero mais namorar você, Helena... pra mim acabou. – Falou Remus, tentando não ser frio, mas isso era inevitável.

Ela colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar. Remus se segurou pra não consolá-la e permaneceu olhando-a, paciente.

- R-remus! Não faça isso, por favor! – Pediu ela, soluçando. – Eu não posso ficar sem você!

- Mas, Helena, não tá mais dando certo! A gente só briga! Nós estamos juntos há dois meses e brigamos como se já estivéssemos há dez anos. Todo dia você implica com alguma coisa, chora desse jeito.

- Me desculpe. – Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. – Eu não quero perder você...

- Helena... não dá mais.

- Remus! Eu vou mudar, eu j-juro!

- Você já disse isso mil vezes! E você não pode ficar tentando mudar, você tem que ser você mesma. O que você pode fazer é _melhorar_. E isso, você não tenta.

Ela o abraçou e chorou mais ainda. Remus finalmente entendeu o que a regra de "nunca se envolver emocionalmente com um paciente" queria dizer.

- Eu amo você, não faça isso comigo! – Ela soluçava incontrolavelmente. – Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, você não pode de abandonar!

Remus suspirou.

- Nós continuaremos sendo amigos... e eu posso continuar te ajudando, que nem no começo, com as cosultas...

- Mas eu quero você!

Ele não falou nada. Ela o soltou e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Remus... – Helena voltou a falar, mais calma. – Vamos fazer assim... não termina comigo. Só vamos dar um tempo... se eu não mud... digo, melhorar, você termina. Mas se eu melhorar, a gente volta.

- Helena, é melhor não...

- REMUS! – litros de lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela. Parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria morrer. – Por favor, eu te peço!

Remus viu que estava atraindo alguns olhares curiosos com a exaltação de Helena, portanto ele disse:

- Tudo bem. Mas a decisão que eu tomar depois, eu não vou mudar.

- Obrigada! – Ela o abraçou e sorriu, emocionada.

Remus não queria estar naquela situação, mas resolvera dar a ela uma última chance. Afinal, ela merecia. Ou então, ele só tinha concordado porque não queria mais que ela chorasse escandalosamente e chamasse tanta atenção.

- Remus, eu não estou me sentindo bem... acho que vou embora. Depois de agora, eu estou precisando dormir... te amo.

Ele não respondeu. Helena não o beijou antes de ir embora, ela apenas se afastou e andou tristemente até a saída.

* * *

- James, eu acho que já chega de whisky pra você. – Falou Sarah, pegando a garrafinha que ele estava prestes a abrir de suas mãos.

- Qual é, Sarah! – Ele exclamou, mal-humorado.

Sarah sorriu e o beijou. Depois, perguntou:

- Por que você está bebendo tanto?

- Tive uma semana péssima.

Ela não se convenceu. Jogou os cabelos pra trás e olhou nos olhos dele, abrindo um sorriso pelo canto da boca. Viu que ele olhava para Lily, e resolveu trazer a atenção dele exclusivamente para ela.

- James, você acha a Evans melhor que eu? – Ela perguntou, subitamente.

James arregalou os olhos e começou a rir.

- Que pergunta é essa, Sarah?

- Eu vi que você não pára de olhar pra ela. E também porque... não, nada. Esquece.

- Porque o quê? Agora vai ter que contar.

Ela começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. James estava bêbado, não ia lembrar se nada no dia seguinte, então não teria problema em contar. E de quebra, saberia a opinião dele.

- Antes de você chegar para morar na República, eu tinha um rolo com o cara perfeito. Isso foi de setembro a outubro do ano passado, na época que a Evans chegou para morar aqui. Ele terminou comigo, e depois de um mês ele estava com ela.

James repassou a frase mentalmente, com uma certa lentidão.

- Ela roubou o seu namorado?

- Não era bem um _namoro_, James. Mas é claro que foi de propósito. – Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Agora é a mesma coisa com você. No começo do ano, nós ficamos junto um tempo. Não sei o que ela fez com você, mas agora você fica correndo atrás dela que nem um apaixonado!

O problema não era o que ela fez. Era exatamente o que ela _não_ fez. Estava difícil de raciocinar, mas James não perdeu uma só informação que Sarah estava passando-lhe. Afinal, a Lily Evans que ele conhecia era tão certinha e intocável que não dava para imaginá-la namorando alguém só para provacar Sarah.

- Primeiro, Sarah: eu não estou apaixonado. Segundo: que palavra mais ridícula você arranjou.

- Mas é o que parece! – Ela replicou.

James sorriu sedutor, pra depois perguntar o que tinha despertado mais curiosidade nele:

- Sarah, e quem é esse cara que você estava ficando e a Evans ficou depois?

- Todo mundo sabe quem é! Na época, foi o assunto em Hogwarts. Evans, uma caloura nerd, namorando o cara que fazia o par perfeito com Sarah, a mais gostosa de Biológicas.

_Quanta modéstia_, James pensou.

- E quem é ele?

- Era o Louis, de Direito! Aquele que é francês, você já deve ter ouvido falar.

O coração de James disparou. Ele deu uma espiada em Lily, que estava conversando com algumas pessoas, distraída.

- Peraí, Sarah. O _francês_ era seu namorado? – Perguntou James.

Sarah suspirou, e bebeu alguns goles da garrafa de whisky que tirara de James anteriormente.

- Eu já disse que nós nunca chegamos a _namorar_ de verdade. Eu e ele ficamos durante um mês ou um pouco mais. Com o tempo, ele começou a ir em casa e acabou conhecendo a Evans, no dia em que a Alice estava se mudando pra minha casa. Ela e a Evans são amigas desde o colegial, e se mudaram juntas para as Repúblicas.

James não podia acreditar que demorara tanto tempo pra saber de uma coisa como essa. Ele queria saber mais. Os efeitos do álcool pareciam ter sumido. E concluiu que tinha alguma peça faltando.

- Mas, Sarah, eu não estou entendendo...

- James, eles se conheceram naquele dia, e ficaram conversando a tarde toda. A Evans deve ter se encantado com o jeito dele e resolveu dar uma de entendida sobre "coisas de Direito", só porque ele já estava no quarto ano. No final das contas, eu acabei tomando um pé na bunda depois de algumas semanas. Mas é óbvio que ela o conquistou por minha causa!

Não, Lily não faria aquilo. Só podia ser impressão da Sarah.

- Sarah, pelo que eu conheço da Evans, ela não deve ter feito de propósito...

Sarah soltou uma risada nervosa.

- James, você não sabe nada do nosso passado! Provavelmente, você também não sabe que eu e ela éramos da mesma escola do colegial. Esqueceu que eu sou prima da Alice? Nossa família queria que nós estudássemos pelo menos na mesma escola, já que eu sou um ano mais velha.

- Continue. – Ele disse, já que era nítido que ela não tinha acabado de narrar.

- Quando nós éramos do colegial, A Evans não passava de uma nerd que, se não fosse bonitinha, não seria tão conhecida. Lógico que eu era a _mais _popular. – Ela acrescentou. – E a Evans era uma sem-sal. Quero dizer, ainda é.

- Fale mais do colegial. – Pediu James. Sarah nunca soou tão interessante antes.

- Modéstia parte, eu fiquei com todos os garotos legais do Colégio. Acho que um desses devia ser alguém que ela gostava e por isso ela quis tirar o Lou de mim. – Disse ela, perdida em pensamentos. – Assim como todas as outras garotas, ela morria de inveja de mim.

James memorizou tudo o que pôde. Mesmo querendo amenizar as coisas para o seu lado, Sarah deu a entender totalmente que tinha roubado algum namorado de Lily na época do colegial. Isso poderia justificar o motivo para Lily ter tirado Louis de Sarah no passado, mas se ela não gostasse dele, por que o tinha beijado na noite anterior?

- Sabia que a Evans ficou com o francês ontem? – James contou, com indiferença.

Sarah levou a mão à boca. Arregalou os olhos.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Estou, eu vi.

- Agora eu tenho certeza que ela faz tudo de propósito! James, essa semana eu estava... como posso dizer... _tentando voltar_...

- Se oferecendo? – Ele sugeriu.

- Que seja! – Ela chacoalhou os ombros. – Eu estava quase marcando de sair com o Louis, louca pra lembrar os velhos tempos... Poxa, ele estava solteiro o tempo todo, foi só eu tentar alguma coisa e ela já atacou?

- Pelo que eu sei, foi coisa da Lorens. Ela nem tinha planejado nada. E, Sarah, acho que você perdeu um monte de coisa nesse meio tempo. o Renoir já está tentando voltar com ela faz tempo.

Sarah não parecia ter ouvido, ela ajeitava os cabelos, vaidosamente.

- Não importa. Dane-se. Ela que morra com ele. Agora eu tenho você e ela não vai tirar_ você_ de mim.

Ela o beijou. James correspondeu completamente.

- James...

- Sim?

- Vai dormir na minha casa hoje?

Ele riu.

- Como quiser.

* * *

Sirius e Remus estavam bebendo whisky de fogo juntos, conversando.

- Remus, você fica bem mais legal quando a Helena não está. – Disse Sirius.

- Eu e ela demos um tempo. – Ele contou.

- Por que não terminou logo? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ela pediu pra não terminar sem dar uma última chance.

- Você realmente vai pro céu. – Sirius riu. – E antes que eu me esqueça, você não liga se dormir na sala hoje, né?

Remus bebeu um gole da garrafinha.

- Marlene vai pra lá?

- Vai.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu não tenho alternativa. Já avisou o James?

James chegou nesse momento. Ele estava levemente tonto, pois estava bem alcoolizado.

- Eu vou dormir fora.

Sirius começou a rir.

- Onde? – Perguntou Remus.

- Onde, não! – Riu Sirius, divertido. – Com quem?

- Com a Sarah. – Respondeu James, sorrindo maroto. – E depois eu tenho que perguntar pra vocês sobre... o ano passado.

- Ano passado? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Tenho umas perguntas pra fazer... sobre a Evans, é claro. – Ele disse, lerdamente.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam.

- O que você quer saber? – Perguntou Remus.

- Muitas coisas... – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Amanhã eu falo com vocês...

- James, esquece a Lily! – Sirius disse. – A Lene me contou agora pouco que ela ficou com o Louis ontem!

- Eu sei, Sirius... – James falou, desanimado. – Eu gosto dela, cara.

- Isso é óbvio. – Remus comentou.

- Que nada! – Sirius disse. – James você está bêbado. Vai logo que a Sarah tá te esperando lá na porta.

- Eu já vou. – James deu uma olhada pra porta e viu Sarah. – Olha, eu só preciso saber... se é verdade que o francês idiota ficava com a Sarah?

- É. – Respondeu Remus.

- E a depois ele namorou a Evans?

- Sim. – Explicou Remus. - Tá na cara que ele começou a gostar dela na época que ia na República da Sarah, porque parecia que ele ia lá mais pra ver a Lily.

- Francês infeliz! – Ele resmungou. – Ótimo... outras perguntas ficam pra depois. Agora eu vou embora...

- Cuidado pra não chamar a Sarah de Lily. – Aconselhou Remus, divertido. – Até hoje a Sarah não engoliu a história dela com o Renoir.

- Eu _gosto _da Evans, Remus, mas não vou confundir a duas. – James disse, maroto.

Depois, ele se afastou, foi até Sarah cambaleante, e os dois foram embora. Sirius se virou para Remus, com um ar de impaciência.

- Remus, você não pode ficar incentivando o James a gostar da Lily! Ela acabou de ficar com o cara que ela sempre gostou, você está louco?

- Eu não estou incentivando nada. E só pra lembrar, eu acho que a Lily não gosta mais do Louis quanto antes. É só você olhar bem pra ela.

Sirius achou Lily conversando com Amus. Ela nem parecia estar ouvindo-o falar, e olhava para o chão com a expressão mais séria que ele já vira.

- Vai ver ela está só... meio cansada.

- Pode ser, mas é fácil descobrir. Amanhã eu vou saber... – Falou Remus, tranqüilo.

- Remus, eu realmente detesto quando você dá uma de psicólogo sabe-tudo.

Remus riu.

- Você detesta admitir que você não percebeu isso antes.

- Pára de dar uma de psicólogo!

Marlene chegou instantes depois, exalando felicidade em seus olhos brilhantes.

- Sirius, eu já estou com sono... vamos?

- Claro! – Ele sorriu.

Antes de sair, ele se virou para Remus e sibilou para Marlene não ouvir:

- Remus, você é o único da República que namora sério e é o único que dorme sozinho!

- Sirius, realmente detesto quando você dá uma de _comedor_.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus amooores, estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Eu sei que deixei muitas coisas no ar, mas elas vão se encaixar.

Obrigada por lerem até o fim! :)

As reviews serão respondidas por e-mail ainda hoje, porque o cap vai ficar MUITO grande de eu escrever a resposta de vocês aqui!

**Nome**: Sarah Adams.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos também.

**Altura**: 1,69.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: Porque queria se livrar dos pais.

**Curso - ano**: Biomedicina – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: Não trabalha, recebe uma boa mesada do "papai" e fica em casa fazendo a unha.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos e ficar com amigos.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De cozinhar, lavar, passar, trabalhar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Britney Spears!

**Comida favorita**: francesa.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade. Alice, Lily em especial.

Até semana que vem, se der tudo certo!


	23. A Despedida e o Flagra

**Capítulo 23 – A despedida e o flagra.**

Finalmente a neve começou a cair levemente. A manhã de domingo amanhecera cinzenta e fria e assim permaneceu o dia inteiro. Mais uma vez Marlene almoçou com todos. James não aparecera em casa o dia inteiro, provavelmente passou dia com Sarah.

Lily fez de tudo para parecer perfeitamente bem. Depois do jantar, ela ficou na cozinha para lavar a louça, como pretexto para ficar sozinha. Sentia-se cheia de problemas.

Não sabia, por exemplo, como falaria com Louis no dia seguinte. Parecia uma criança quando pensava nele, porque não tinha coragem nem de encará-lo.

- Você não vai ver a neve? – Perguntou Remus, entrando na cozinha.

Lily acordou de seus devaneios. Enxagüou um prato e olhou para o amigo.

- Ah, eu quero terminar aqui primeiro.

Lily sorriu fracamente em resposta, e voltou a ensaboar um copo. Ele parou ao lado dela, e a observou amigavelmente durante um tempo.

- Lily, você está há três minutos ensaboando o mesmo copo. – Observou Remus, depois de um tempo.

Ela enxagüou o copo sem-graça e já pegou outro para ensaboar.

- Eu estou viajando, até esqueci do que estava fazendo...

- Viajando sobre o quê? – Perguntou ele.

- Hum... sobre a minha vida.

Remus sorriu.

- Eu também. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu e a Helena demos um tempo.

Lily fechou a torneira e mirou o amigo. Ficou muito surpresa com a naturalidade que ele tivera no tom da voz ao dizer algo como aquilo.

- Nossa. Eu... sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu achava que isso fosse acontecer.

- Sinceramente, Remus, eu também achava.

Ele riu e ela prosseguiu:

- Mas você está chateado?

- Um pouco. Mas não tanto quanto eu pensei que ia ficar. Eu e ela brigamos muito, e isso fez com que nós nos afastássemos.

- Eu acho a Helena muito pessimista pra você. – Comentou Lily.

- Eu também tenho achado isso. – Ele confessou.

Remus começou a olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dela, o suficiente para Lily perceber que ele estava querendo saber de alguma coisa.

- Remus, quando você me olha assim... lá vem... – Ela tornou a abrir a torneira e começou a lavar os pratos restantes.

- É. Você não parece feliz de ter ficado com o Renoir que nem ano passado.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- C-como você sabe que eu fiquei com o Louis?

- A Marlene contou pro Sirius, e ele me contou. E não fique brava, Lily, eu só quero ajudar você.

Ela riu nervosamente.

- Remus, não há nada que você possa fazer! – Ela estava lavando a louça freneticamente, sem notar. - E isso não é o fim do mundo. Acho que eu não 'tô aceitando bem a idéia de ter ficado com ele depois de oito meses que a gente terminou. É! É _só_ isso.

Remus suspirou.

- Você vai voltar a namorar ele?

- Não! – Ela exclamou, e depois parou pra consertar o que tinha acabado de confessar: - Não... sei. Eu 'tô muito confusa!

- Com seus sentimentos? – Perguntou Remus, arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

- Chega desse assunto, Remus! Eu estou numa fase de estudo! Logo acaba esse semestre e eu quero fechar com boas notas.

- Lily, pare de se enganar. Você é inteligente demais pra não perceber que agora...

Remus se calou com o barulho de James entrando na cozinha. Ele entrou ainda usando seu sobretudo preto e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Lily virou-se bruscamente para a louça e corou quando ele se aproximou da pia onde ela e Remus estavam perto.

- Está muito frio. – Ele comentou. – E daqui uma semana começam as férias...

- Vai viajar? – Perguntou Remus.

- Minha mãe me chamou pra passar o Natal com ela, mas... acho que vou ficar por aqui.

Lily derrubou alguns talheres, mas os apanhou antes de se irritar completamente. James pegou um copo recém lavado do escorredor e o encheu de água. Depois que bebeu, depositou o copo ao lado de Lily.

- Mais uma coisa pra você se ocupar, Evans.

Lily o fuzilou com os olhos, mas ele saiu da cozinha antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Remus não se atreveu a falar mais nada, principalmente depois que viu a amiga lavando a louça com ferocidade e rangendo os dentes.

* * *

Quando o sinal finalmente soou pelos corredores de Hogwarts anunciando o término das aulas, Lily quase cedera a sua vontade de sair correndo. Respirou fundo enquanto arrumava suas coisas rapidamente, ouvia Violet e Pamela conversarem.

- Hoje eu não perco o treino por nada, porque o James vai fazer os testes de zagueiros! – Falava Pamela, sorridente.

- Eu vou porque sempre tem várias histórias que começam com esses treinos... – Dizia Violet.

Lily jogou uma bolsa sobre os ombros e puxou Alice, que estava conversando com um colega de classe.

- Alice, vem comigo! – Falou Lily.

- Calma, Lily! – Ela pronunciou inutilmente. – Err... Tchau, Gary! – Despediu-se do garoto apressadamente.

Lily arrastou Alice até a porta da classe, e o corredor estava cheio de alunos. Louis, obviamente, também estudava naquele corredor, mas Lily não o viu.

- Qual é o seu problema, Lily? – Perguntou Alice, confusa.

Ela não respondeu. Puxou Alice para o corredor, andando tão rapidamente que às vezes esbarravam em alguém. Alice não estava entendendo nada, apenas andava atrás da amiga olhando-a torto.

Lily puxou Alice e as duas entraram no banheiro feminino que ficava perto das escadas. Alice observou a amiga respirar fundo e falar bem baixo:

- Alice, eu não quero encontrar o Louis!

- O quê? – Perguntou ela, desacreditada. – Por que não?

Lily se virou e se olhou no espelho. Alice olhava nos olhos da amiga através do seu reflexo.

- Eu... não sei. – Respondeu Lily. – Não sei!

- O que houve com você, Lily? – Alice se aproximou da amiga. – Você nunca responde 'não sei'. O Louis te fez alguma coisa?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele é sempre muito legal comigo. Mas _eu_ não sei o que fazer! Não sei como eu vou falar pra ele...

- Você não quer nada com ele?

- É.

- Lily, eu e as meninas tínhamos certeza que você sempre gostou dele, tanto que você nunca ficava com os outros garotos. – Alice fez Lily se virar e olhar para ela. – Você está brava com a gente?

- Não! – Apressou-se Lily em explicar. – Foi até legal eu ter saído com ele. Por que só assim eu percebi que eu não gosto mais _tanto assim_ dele.

Alice suspirou aliviada.

- Mas por que não, Lily? Não é possível você deixar de gostar da pessoa de um dia pro outro.

- Eu sei! Mas eu acho que eu não gostava mais dele, eu só estava acostumada a pensar que gostava... E olha que eu nem gostava de pensar sobre isso!

- Então, fala a verdade pra ele, Lily. Ele deve estar louco pra te pedir em namoro de novo, então é melhor você falar com ele de uma vez.

- Que droga! – Exclamou Lily. – Odeio passar por essas situações!

Alice não evitou um sorriso.

- Lily, a cada dia que passa você fica mais complicada.

- Ah, não me fale uma coisa dessas, Alice! – Ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu: - Mas eu não quero encontrar o Louis hoje...

- Quanto mais rápido, melhor!

- Eu_ sei_, mas hoje não... – Disse Lily, num tom preguiçoso. – Eu vou direto pro Fórum, sem almoçar e sem o Potter me seguindo. Aliás, eu vou indo agora, antes que o Louis tenha certeza que eu não vou almoçar e me espere no jardim.

- Lily!

- Tchau, Alice!

Lily saiu correndo carregando sua bolsa, deixando a amiga sozinha no banheiro, tentando entender pelo menos um pouco do que se passava na cabeça da amiga.

* * *

James tinha desmarcado o treino daquela segunda-feira a noite para que pudesse fazer os testes para a decisão do novo zagueiro. A noite estava fria, portanto ele estava esperando os outros jogadores no ginásio coberto de Hogwarts, onde a maioria das aulas de Educação Física prática aconteciam.

Antes mesmo que os candidatos chegassem, um grupo de garotas chegou. Elas se sentaram euforicamente na arquibancada perto de onde James estava, mas ele estava distraído demais para notar.

- James!

Ele se virou e viu uma garota loira sorridente, acenando.

- Sim?

- Só queria te desejar boa sorte! – Ela respondeu.

As garotas em volta dela começaram a rir e ele abriu um sorriso leve, mas voltou a olhar no relógio, ansiosamente para começarem os testes logo.

Dez minutos depois, metade dos candidatos já tinham chegado. E somente mais dez minutos depois que todos estavam lá.

Sirius acabou vindo de surpresa. Ele reparou que James o olhou curioso.

- Eu não quero ser zagueiro, James, estou muito feliz como atacante. Eu vim mais pra... – Ele olhou para o grupo de garotas na arquibancada, todas olhando para ele. – você sabe.

James riu e viu o amigo se afastar em direção da arquibancada.

Louis estava sentado no banco junto com o resto dos candidatos. James ficou olhando pra ele imaginando se aquele francês sabia alguma coisa de futebol.

- Vamos começar por ordem alfabética. – Disse James, lendo seu papel. – Armstrong, Brian?

Um rapaz negro se levantou do banco. Os testes seriam na prática, obviamente. Alguns dos outros membros do time oficial, juntamente com James, se dividiam em dois times e colocavam o candidato como zagueiro para ver o empenho do mesmo.

Brian não jogava mal, mas era evidente que não treinava com freqüência. Jogou dez minutos com ele e chamou o próximo da lista.

- Obrigado, Armstrong. – E se virando para o banco dos candidatos, berrou - Davenford, Paul!

Paul era um desastre. Todos os outros jogadores do time oficial trocavam olhares quando ele perdia a bola ou chutava-a para fora a todo o momento. James não esperou nem cinco minutos para chamar o próximo.

Durante uma hora, aparentemente todos não eram do mesmo nível do time. Ou estavam extremamente nervosos, mas se estes eram bons, James nunca saberia. O meio de campo do time se aproximou dele, depois de todos estarem bem suados de "jogarem" e falou:

- James, tem certeza que esses caras queriam mesmo ser zagueiros? Esse último ficou _parado_ o jogo inteiro!

- Eu juro que esperava coisa melhor. – Falou James, desanimado.

Louis ainda não tinha sido chamado. Estava inquietamente sentado no banco com mais três colegas. James se sentia levemente cansado, mas não queria adiar o teste para outro dia, pois cada dia a menos de treino era um desperdício visto que os jogos começariam em janeiro. Olhou para a arquibancada e viu um monte de garotas berrando seu nome e foi aí que ele realmente decidiu não adiar.

- Jones, William! – Chamou James.

Bill se levantou nervoso do banco. Olhou para James confiante e se posicionou na quadra. James apitou e começou a jogar.

Por fim, Bill se saiu muito mal, marcando até um gol contra. James colocara um pouco de esperanças no amigo, mas não adiantou nada, pois Bill mal sabia chutar.

- Renoir, Louis! – James chamou, assim que havia acabado de apitar encerrando o teste de Bill.

Louis foi firmemente até o lugar onde deveria ocupar. O resto do time já estava bem cansado ainda mais com o resultado dos outros concorrentes. Mas James quis jogar o melhor que pôde para que Louis se saísse pior do que os outros.

Mas Louis não se saiu tão mal assim. Não, ele se saiu realmente bem. James não admitia isso, mas ele jogava agilmente bem. Provavelmente era impressão dele, porque os outros candidatos eram tão ruins que ele se impressionou um _pouco_ com Louis. Só poderia ser isso.

- Finalmente alguém que sabe defender a área! – Exclamou o goleiro, depois que o apito de James soou pela quadra.

- Veremos. – James disse. – Ainda faltam dois possíveis zagueiros.

Vinte minutos depois, não havia mais ninguém no banco. James suspirou aliviado, enquanto os outros jogadores do time se dirigiam ao vestiário, todos bem cansados e suados.

Louis foi o único que ficou para ajudar James a guardar as bolas. As garotas da arquibancada permaneciam sentadas suspirando.

- Hey, Potter... – Disse Louis ao se aproximar de James, enquanto lhe entregava a última bola. – Quando você vai anunciar o zagueiro?

James sentiu seus ouvidos arranharem com o seu sotaque francês. Não olhou para ele para responder.

- Quando _eu_ decidir.

- Isso eu sei, mas os jogos começam em menos de um mês. O zagueiro deve começar a treinar o mais rápido possível...

- Eu sei. – James cortou. – Você não precisa ficar me dizendo o que fazer.

Louis não mexeu um músculo. James se afastou carregando três bolas de futebol nos braços, levando-as até o armário.

Após lacrar o armário, James deu meia volta e se direcionou para o vestiário masculino, mas Louis interrompeu sua caminhada.

- Potter, você tem notícias da Lily? – Perguntou Louis.

James parou de andar na mesma hora.

- Quê?

- Você a viu hoje?

- É claro que vi, eu moro e trabalho com ela. – James disse isso num tom superior demasiado desnecessário.

- Eu sei disso. – Falou Louis, calmo. – Eu não a encontrei hoje, mas ela está bem?

James franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você não liga pra ela e pergunta?

- Já percebi que você está de mau-humor, mas diga a ela que eu quero vê-la antes de ir pra França nas férias de Natal. – Louis passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e deu uns passos para trás. – Tchau, Potter.

James revirou os olhos e murmurou para si mesmo.

- Francês idiota. Não vou dar recadinho nenhum.

* * *

Mas ao contrário do que Lily dissera a Alice, ela se escondeu de Louis a semana inteira. Todos os dias, ela dava um jeito de ir mais cedo para o Fórum com a desculpa que tinha muito trabalho a fazer já que iria tirar férias. Na quinta-feira, James também chegou cedo. Ele, obviamente já tinha percebido que ela estava chegando cedo todos os dias.

Ele não havia falado com ela mais do que o necessário nestes dias que passaram. Obviamente, ele se sentia tentado quando a via olhando pensativa para o nada, mas sacudia a cabeça e fechava a cara, como se depois de Lily ter ficado com o 'francês' não fosse mais digna das suas insistências.

- Evans, você já entregou os papéis pro promotor Moody hoje?

Lily deu um salto da cadeira. Afinal, a tarde estava chegando ao fim e a sala tinha jazido em silêncio o tempo todo.

- Eu... ainda não. – Respondeu ela.

- Ele deve estar esperando. – James disse. – Já terminou?

- Sim.

Mas Lily permaneceu sentada, olhando para seus pés. Ele se levantou da sua mesa e foi até a mesa dela, enquanto ela o observava.

- Me dá que eu levo lá pra ele. – Falou James.

Lily se arrumou em sua cadeira.

- Não é necessário, eu já estava indo.

- Está atrasada dez minutos, e você sabe que ele não gosta de atrasos.

- Potter, se você não se lembra, sou eu quem sempre te diz isso, você não precisa ficar repetindo.

- Sempre me diz, mas essa semana está atrasando todos os relatórios.

- Você atrasa os seus todos os dias!

James ignorou o último comentário e pegou alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa de Lily. Ela tentou pegar da mão dele, mas ele se afastou agilmente até a porta e antes de sair, lhe disse:

-_ Eu_ levo pra ele. E vê se volta pra casa, você parece cansada.

Lily quis destruir tudo a sua volta, mas respirou fundo e concordou, pela primeira vez na vida, com James. Arrumou suas coisas e antes mesmo que ele voltasse para a sala, Lily já tinha ido embora.

* * *

O último dia de aula antes das férias de Natal, dia dezesseis de dezembro, foi um dia cheio de despedidas na Universidade. Lily, Anita e Lorens estavam andando por um corredor conversando sobre o que fariam nas férias.

- Minha mãe me ligou ontem pra avisar que vai viajar com o meu pai pra Espanha. – Contou Lorens. – Mas tudo bem, eu tenho uma peça pra apresentar nesta temporada de Natal e eu nem iria vê-los mesmo.

- Espanha? Que legal! – Comentou Anita.

- Bem que eu queria ir também, mas não vai dar mesmo. – Lorens sorriu. – E vocês, vão ficar na República, né?

- Eu vou. – Falou Lily, desanimada. – Natal com a minha irmã? Nunca!

- Eu também, se eu voltar pros Estados Unidos minha mãe vai ficar querendo fazer minha cabeça pra não voltar mais pra cá, falando mal de Moda, falando que eu deveria ser médica... já até decorei o repertório. – Anita falava, distraída.

- Ótimo! – Lorens riu. – Os meninos também vão ficar?

- O Sirius sempre fica. – Anita disse. – Todo mundo sabe que ele não tem casa, só a República.

Elas chegaram no Salão Principal e Lily ficou internamente desesperada, confundindo todas as pessoas loiras com Louis e andando com o cabelo na frente do rosto para se esconder caso o visse.

- Lily, o Louis não vai te morder se te ver. – Falou Anita, rindo da amiga. – E você não almoçou a semana inteira! Vai almoçar hoje, certo?

- Ah, na verdade eu já queria ir... sabe, eu tenho que arrumar um monte de coisas antes das férias! – Começou Lily, mas Lorens a interrompeu.

- Lily, chega! Se o Louis aparecer, enfrente logo e pronto! Você vai ficar sem vê-lo nos próximos vinte dias mesmo! Se eu soubesse que você ficaria desse jeito, nunca teria arranjado aquele encontro...

- Não é culpa de vocês, eu já disse. – Repetiu Lily.

- Vamos almoçar, Lily! – Anita puxou a amiga.

Lily cedeu facilmente, porque além de não estar vendo Louis no Salão Principal, também estava com fome.

Enquanto todas almoçavam conversando, Alice apareceu. Parecia estar com frio, usando seu cachecol azul. Sentou-se ao lado de Lorens e começou a falar rapidamente.

- Gente, vocês não sabem! Ontem eu já tinha decidido ir pra casa da minha mãe passar o Natal, vocês sabem, eu quase nunca a vejo e ela mora sozinha, então nada mais justo até que...

- Que... – Anita murmurou, esperando a amiga continuar.

- O Gideon. Ele me pediu em namoro há cinco minutos e eu aceitei. – Alice parou para respirar fundo. – Eu acho que vou ficar e passar o Natal com ele...

- Calma aí, Alice. Conta isso direito. – Lorens interrompeu.

Alice sorriu.

- Eu estava com ele andando na neve, daí ele começou a ficar me olhando de um jeito estranho e me pediu em namoro como se me perguntasse que dia é hoje. – Ela falou isso tudo muito rápido. – E eu achei que ele estivesse brincando, mas depois ele repetiu o pedido de um jeito mais_ passional_ e eu aceitei. Claro que eu não esperava, mas...

- Nossa, Alice! – Falou Anita rindo. – Parabéns!

Alice corou, sorridente. Lorens também sorriu surpresa.

- A Violet já tinha espalhado pra todo mundo antes mesmo de acontecer. – Lily falava sorrindo. – Finalmente alguém se dando bem aqui!

- Ei, eu me dei bem! – Disse Lorens, cutucando Lily.

- Se deu bem com a ajuda das balinhas de hortelã, só se for. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Mas, Alice, você gosta muito dele? – Perguntou Anita, cortando a discussão de Lily e Lorens.

- Gosto. – Respondeu Alice, levemente tímida. – E por que não tentar se eu já estou com ele há um tempo?

- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Lorens. – Viu, Lily? As pessoas costumam _tentar_.

- Mas outras pessoas_ já_ tentaram e _não_ deu certo.

- Vocês duas vão continuar? – Anita perguntou, entediada. – Alice, vocês vão passar o Natal onde? E o que você vai dar de presente para ele?

- Eu nem pensei nisso ainda... calma! – Alice sorriu.

E as quatro garotas acabaram de almoçar, Alice ouvindo sugestões de presentes de Anita e de Lorens dando risada com certos absurdos que elas sugeriam. Marlene estava passando por ali e parou para falar com as amigas, mas não se sentou à mesa, apenas se debruçou sobre ela.

- Meninas, sabem que dia é dia vinte? – Ela perguntou, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Hum... não! – Respondeu Lorens.

- Eu também não sei, que dia é? – Perguntou Alice.

- Nem você, Lily? – Perguntou Marlene. – E nem você, Anita?

Lily parou para pensar durante alguns segundos.

- Se eu não me engano, tem alguma coisa nesse dia... mas não me lembro bem o quê.

- É o aniversário do Sirius. – Respondeu Anita.

Marlene bateu palmas, enquanto Lorens deu um tapinha na própria testa murmurando um "é mesmo!".

- Finalmente alguém com boa memória! – Ela riu. – Então, nós podíamos organizar alguma coisa surpresa pra ele, né?

- Mas ano passado ele deu uma festa na nossa República. – Lembrou Lily. – Nunca vou me esquecer daquela festa, porque foi naquele dia que Pettigrew derrubou bebida no meu livro novo.

- Ah, mas até agora ele não falou nada... e surpresa é mais legal! – Disse Marlene, sorridente.

- Mas você não ia passar as férias com a sua família na Escócia? – Perguntou Alice.

- Eu ia, mas eu quero ficar pro aniversário do Sirius. Minha mãe ficou muito chateada, mas ela vai superar. – Respondeu Marlene, prontamente.

Marlene já estava se virando para sair.

- Certo! – Exclamou Marlene, absolutamente feliz. – Então não deixem ele saber disso, viu? Depois a gente organiza melhor, é que agora ele deve estar me esperando pra almoçar. Tchau, meninas!

Marlene saiu saltitante, deixando para trás uma Alice igualmente feliz, uma Lorens pensativa, uma Lily preocupada e uma Anita indefinidamente diferente.

* * *

Depois do almoço cheio de agitações, Lily não esperou muito tempo para ir trabalhar. Estava saindo com sua bolsa, levemente distraída. Quando saiu para o jardim, já com o chão coberto de neve, em direção ao portão da Universidade, ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por um elegante sotaque francês.

Ela gelou.

- Lily!

Lily se virou, mirando os pés. Louis se aproximou da ruiva charmosamente se curvando para cumprimentá-la com um beijo.

- Louis! – Lily o empurrou delicadamente, absolutamente sem-graça com a situação.

- Qual é o problema, Lily?

- Problema? – Ela abriu um sorriso forçado, deixando-o mais confuso.

Ele olhou-a durante alguns instantes para falar, aparentemente entendendo tudo.

- Onde você esteve todos esse dias? – Louis perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Eu te procurei por toda Hogwarts e não achei...

- É mesmo? – Lily não estava conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo. – É que... eu... estamos quase nas férias, tenho o dobro de trabalho no Fórum.

Ele permaneceu olhando-a, sem saber o que fazer.

- Lily, eu... eu vou passar as férias na França. – Ele contou. – Eu até iria passar aqui, mas...

Lily sentiu seu estômago revirar. Será que ele acabara de decidir onde iria passar as férias? Será que ele estava notando seu comportamento?

- Louis... – Lily começou, respirando fundo.

- É claro que se você me pedir pra ficar, eu fico, e nós podemos passar o Natal juntos e...

Mas ele se calou quando a viu abaixar a cabeça tristemente. Ele ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo e mirou os seus olhos verdes.

- Lily, o que você tem?

- Desculpe, Louis. – Murmurou Lily.

- Acho que eu vou acabar indo pra França.

Lily suspirou, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Eu estou muito confusa, Louis! – Explicou Lily, temendo que ele se ofendesse. – Eu gosto de você, mas eu não sei o que fazer... eu preciso pensar direito... _sabe_?

Louis sorriu gentilmente.

- Claro, Lily. Você tem todo o direito.

Lily respirou aliviada.

- Obrigada, Louis. Você é uma pessoa muito legal.

- Na verdade, eu acho que deve ser difícil ser tão _complicado_ quanto você. – Louis falou, olhando-a levemente chateado. – Mas eu gosto de você, e acho que vale a pena esperar.

Lily sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água ao olhar os belos olhos azuis de Louis. Ela o abraçou e engoliu o quase-choro, porque algo que ela realmente se recusava a fazer era chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa.

Quando Lily se afastava do abraço, Louis a puxou de volta e a beijou. Lily retribuiu o beijo, esquecendo suas incertezas, e o abraçou quando o beijo se encerrou. Ele murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto estavam abraçados:

- Pensa bem no que você vai decidir.

- Eu juro que vou pensar.

Louis se soltou do abraço e selou os lábios de Lily ternamente antes de se afastar. Lily ficou parada alguns instantes, sentindo um grande aperto no peito e uma enorme incerteza na mente.

* * *

James estava conversando com Sirius, Remus e Peter. Ele já deveria estar indo trabalhar, mas não estava animado, ainda mais com o frio cortante.

- James, e o zagueiro do time? – Perguntou Peter.

- É... eu tenho que decidir.

- Já devia ter decidido. – Disse Sirius. – Temos que treinar, mesmo nas férias! O campeonato está pra começar!

James bagunçou os cabelos.

- Você acha que eu não sei?

- James, eu assisti os testes, e eu acho que você devia escolher o Armstrong ou o francês da Lily. – Disse Sirius.

- Primeiro, Sirius, você mal assistiu aos testes porque logo você já foi pro primeiro vestiário que viu com aquela morena de Psicologia. Segundo, os franceses não entendem nada de futebol...

- Hum... – Murmurou Remus. – James, seu cotovelo está doendo?

Todos riram e James fechou a cara.

- Engraçadinho.

- James, sem essa vai! – Falou Sirius. – Hoje é o _último_ treino, escolhe logo um dos dois e pronto!

- Droga, porque o Smith teve que acabar com o tornozelo justo agora? – Perguntou James, inconformado. – Mas acho que não dá tempo, o francês idiota e o Armstrong nem devem estar mais por aqui. Devem ter ido embora.

- Veremos. – Disse Sirius, se virando para Peter. – Peter, juro que eu te apresento uma garota bem legal se você avisar o Renoir e o Armstrong pra virem pro treino hoje.

- Já estou indo!

Peter saiu correndo, enquanto Sirius caiu na risada.

- Você sempre fala isso e nunca apresentou nem sua _adorável_ mãe pra ele. – Falou James.

- Se eu apresentasse minha _adorável_ mãe e dissesse que ela é muito bonita, ele ficaria com ela.

Os três riram escandalosamente imaginando a terrível cena. Peter voltou meia hora depois, dizendo que conseguira avisar os dois.

* * *

Assim que James, Sirius e Remus se despediram aos berros das garotas às sete horas da noite para retornarem a Hogwarts por conta do treino, Lily contou à Anita e Lorens seu breve diálogo com Louis. Anita e Lorens jogavam uma partida de sete bolas enquanto Lily narrava.

- Você falou isso mesmo? – Perguntou Lorens, enquanto mirava a bola branca cuidadosamente com o taco.

- Falei. – Respondeu Lily, olhando a tacada de Lorens.

Lorens errou a bolinha que tinha intenção de encaçapar, soltando uma exclamação nervosa.

- Se eu ouvisse uma coisa dessas de algum garoto, eu já mandava pastar. – Disse Lorens.

- Ai, Lorens! – Exclamou Anita. – Você é sempre insensível!

- Não sou, não! – Lorens falou, enquanto Anita se debruçava sobre a mesa para jogar. – Eu aposto que a Lily não pretende ficar com ele, esse negócio de "pensar" é um fora pela metade!

- Quem disse? – Perguntou Lily. – Eu _realmente_ vou pensar.

- Acertei! – Berrou Anita, comemorando a bola certeira na caçapa do meio.

- Anita, você joga tão mal e é tão sortuda! – Comentou Lorens.

Anita se preparou para jogar novamente toda sorridente.

- Lorens, você que não aceita perder...

- Então, Lily, como eu estava falando, acho que você deve parar de procurar problema onde não tem e seguir sua vida ao lado do Louis. – Disse Lorens, olhando para Lily.

- Lorens, você pensa que a vida é fácil como no teatro? – Perguntou Lily, sarcástica.

Lorens deu de ombros, enquanto observava a mesa atentamente. Lily se sentou no sofá, que ficava um pouco mais afastado da mesa e cerrou os olhos, pensativa, enquanto as amigas permaneciam jogando.

- Eu falei com o Remus e o James hoje. – Começou Lorens. – E eles me disseram que vão passar o Natal por aqui.

- Ainda bem, então teremos mais ajuda pra festa do Sirius. – Comentou Anita animada.

- Anita, essa festa é coisa da_ Marlene_. – Disse Lorens.

Anita finalizou sua jogada e olhou para a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ajudar.

- E aquele tal de David? – Perguntou Lily, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Somos amigos. – Respondeu Anita, olhando Lorens jogar.

- Ele é amigo do Sirius também, você deve chamá-lo pra festa. – Sugeriu Lorens. – E anda logo, Anita, é sua vez!

- Mas então, Anita? – Perguntou Lily. – Ele não estava afim de você?

Anita riu enquanto estava jogando, errando totalmente. Lorens comemorou alegremente e já foi se debruçando para jogar.

- Sei lá, mas até agora ele não tentou nada. – Contou Anita. – Achei que ele estava só querendo ficar comigo e depois desaparecer, mas até agora ele está sendo um amigo.

- Amigo... _sei_. – Disse Lorens, divertida.

- É verdade, Lorens.

Lily se levantou e foi fechar as cortinas. Quando olhou a rua, viu Helena e Marlene, ambas muito bem agasalhadas, andando apressadamente. Achou estranho, mas fechou as cortinas e esqueceu o assunto.

- Ganhei! – Berrou Lorens, jogando seu taco em cima da mesa alegre.

- Depois terei minha revanche! – Disse Anita.

As amigas se sentaram no sofá onde Lily estava anteriormente.

- O Christopher viajou hoje a tarde. – Contou Lorens. – Ele vai viajar pelo sul do país nessas férias pra tocar.

- Vai ficar sozinha, pobrezinha. – Brincou Anita.

- Mas eu tenho a minha peça, que estréia semana que vem, vou me dedicar ela. – Afirmou Lorens.

Lily sorriu em resposta. Adorava teatro.

- Lily? – Chamou Anita, com uma voz meiga demais.

- Quê?

- 'Tá tão frio hoje, você bem que podia fazer aquela sopa que só você sabe...

Lorens apoiou com um aceno com a cabeça. Lily olhou para as amigas sorrindo.

- Ótima idéia! Assim eu vou ter o quê limpar depois!

Lily saiu da sala empolgada para a cozinha, enquanto Lorens sussurrou para Anita, fazendo-a rir:

- Ainda bem que tem alguém nessa casa que gosta de limpar.

* * *

- Helena, está tão frio! – Exclamou Marlene, arrumando seu cachecol. – E eu acho que eu deveria ter avisado ao Sirius.

- Marlene, surpresa não é mais legal? – Perguntou Helena.

Marlene acenou e continuou a seguir a amiga. Havia alguma coisa estranha no ar, pois Helena não falava com Marlene direito fazia meses, e andava mais depressiva do que nunca desde que Remus tinha pedido um tempo. Naquela noite gelada de sexta-feira, ela estava incrivelmente diferente.

- Helena, por que você quer ir ver o treino do Remus? Vocês nem estão mais juntos...

- Estamos, sim. E eu quero conversar com ele sobre isso hoje... – Respondeu Helena, seus olhos brilharam.

- Mas vocês voltaram?

- _Ainda_ não.

Marlene resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Hogwarts não ficava longe dali, e elas demoraram apenas dez minutos para chegar.

- Vamos logo para o treino, Lene! – Disse Helena, quando Marlene havia parado na entrada da universidade.

- Helena, eu detesto futebol! – Respondeu Marlene. – Por que você quer tanto que eu acompanhe você?

Helena sorriu falsamente.

- Vamos entrar, Marlene.

Marlene seguiu a amiga sem reclamar mais, sentindo muito frio nos braços, abraçando-se quase inutilmente. Atravessaram o jardim, passaram pela fonte e entraram no Saguão de Entrada. A universidade estava quase vazia, pois as pessoas que estudavam a noite estavam em aula. O ginásio coberto ficava no subsolo, seguindo pelo corredor da direita.

O que realmente Helena queria, ela não fazia idéia, mas algo que Marlene tinha de sobra era paciência. Estava curiosa, mas andou gentilmente ao lado da amiga sem fazer perguntas.

Elas desceram as escadas que levavam ao ginásio. No último degrau, Helena parou e se virou para Marlene.

- Marlene, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você apesar de você me odiar. – Começou Helena, séria.

- Eu não te odeio, Helena!

- Claro que odeia.

- Não seja dramática.

Helena revirou os olhos e prosseguiu:

- Então, como eu sou realmente sua amiga, eu vou fazer algo pelo seu bem.

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer... – Falou Marlene, confusa.

Mais uma vez, Helena abriu um sorriso estranhamente falso, com um brilho esquisito no olhar.

Estava havendo um jogo na quadra. Muitas garotas de mini saias estavam na arquibancada, berrando nomes histericamente. Remus estava jogando, assim como James.

Helena se virou e perguntou para um garoto que estava assistindo o jogo atentamente:

- Hey, você sabe me dizer onde está o Black?

Marlene se interessou na hora pelo assunto. Virou-se também para ouvir a resposta.

- Ele saiu do jogo há uns dez minutos. Ele é bom e o Potter quer treinar os reservas hoje.

Nesse momento todos as garotas da arquibancada pularam berrando escandalosamente. James marcara um gol.

- O Potter sempre humilhando. – Murmurou o garoto.

- Lene, espera um pouco aqui. – Falou Helena. – Eu já volto.

Marlene balançou a cabeça e começou a ver o jogo. Não suportava prestar atenção naquilo. Virou a cabeça para olhar o ginásio direito e flagrou duas garotas das histéricas apontando para ela. No segundo depois, as duas garotas disfarçaram e olharam para o jogo.

- Voltei, Lene! – Disse Helena, alegre demais para ser real. – Vamos ao banheiro comigo?

- Peraí, Helena. – Falou Marlene. – Eu não estou entendendo! Você vai ou_ não_ ver o jogo?

- Vamos ao banheiro primeiro!

Helena puxou Marlene com a mão. As duas deram a volta na quadra, enquanto um apito soou por todo o ambiente. A morena pôde ouvir alguém gritar:

- Intervalo de dez minutos!

No segundo seguinte, pararam na frente de uma porta. Helena a abriu.

- Helena, isso aqui não é o vestiário masculino?

- Não!

- É, sim! Olha na porta, está escrito...

Helena puxou Marlene para dentro do vestiário. Ouviu alguns sussurros vindo do fundo do aposento.

- Acho que o intervalo começou... – Disse uma voz feminina. – Esse lugar vai ficar cheio de gente.

- Só mais um minutinho... – Disse a voz masculina.

Marlene congelou. Aquela voz era muito familiar. Extremamente familiar.

Ela andou até o fim do vestiário e encontrou Sirius beijando uma garota com as mãos passando por todos os lugares possíveis do corpo dela. Seus olhos não queriam acreditar. Helena ficou perto da porta, como se não precisasse ver para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Sirius. – Marlene falou, desacreditada.

Sirius tomou um grande susto, largando a garota com uma rapidez surpreendente. A garota começou a arrumar a roupa fervorosamente.

- Oi, Lene... é... – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto.

Marlene sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Não podia acreditar que Sirius estava fazendo aquilo. Ele havia prometido que nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- Lene... eu... deixa eu te explicar...

Marlene não tinha palavras. Olhava para ele sem acreditar nos seus olhos. Sirius se aproximou alguns passos dela. Ouviu algumas pessoas entrarem no vestiário, mas não ligou. Os jogadores que acabavam de chegar, pararam de conversar ao ver a cena que estava acontecendo.

- Explicar o quê? – Perguntou ela, o olhando indignada. – V-você... está com ela!

- Mas eu...

- Sirius, você esqueceu do que você tinha me falado? – Perguntou Marlene, se exaltando. – Não é a toa que todo mundo fica apontando pra mim, cochichando e me olhando enquanto eu passo!

- Não é nada disso, Lene! – Sirius tentou interromper.

- Não posso acreditar! – Berrou Marlene, sentindo ódio profundo de si mesma. – Eu fui uma idiota!

- Demorou pra cair a ficha, hein, McKinnon... – Exclamou a outra garota que Sirius estava ficando.

Marlene sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, enquanto alguns dos garotos que olhavam soltaram risinhos do comentário.

Sirius olhou para Marlene, com um olhar de remorso. Se aproximou dela e estendeu o braço para secar a lágrima, mas Marlene deu um tapa na mão dele, olhando-o furiosa.

- Não encoste em mim!

Muitos murmúrios puderam ser ouvidos entre as pessoas que estavam no vestiário. Marlene não os ouviu, estava pensando em muitas coisas.

- Marlene, você não quer conversar? Você está nervosa. – Disse Sirius, sem-graça.

Marlene se virou e saiu correndo. Esbarrou em James, que estava no meio dos outros jogadores.

- Lene, você...

- Sai da frente!

Ela saiu correndo do vestiário, e deixando um silêncio desagradável no vestiário. Depois de alguns segundos, alguns jogadores começaram a fazer as coisas que iam fazer, trocando olhares uns com os outros. James se aproximou de Sirius, que permanecera parado onde estava antes.

- Sirius, você está maluco?

- Nem vem, James.

- Você sabia que ela viria assistir o treino, por que foi se agarrar com essa daí?

- Eu não sabia, cara. – Falou Sirius, sério. – Ela não avisou!

James revirou os olhos.

- Você não tinha idéia?

- Ela odeia futebol! E nunca veio aqui, como eu iria saber?

James olhou de Sirius para a porta. Pôde ver Remus, levemente suado, puxar Helena pelo braço para fora do vestiário. Aparentemente conseguiu entender.

* * *

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é? – Perguntou Remus, largando o braço de Helena, do lado de fora do vestiário.

- Ai, Remus! Isso doeu.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Claro, Remus! Não seja idiota! - Disse Helena, enquanto massageava seu braço. - Se não fizesse isso, a Marlene ia continuar nesse papel de palhaça.

Remus olhou-a vários instantes antes de prosseguir.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso.

- Claro que deveria! – Insistiu Helena.

Remus estava nervoso. Suspirou enquanto Helena continuou a falar:

- Por que você acha que eu não deveria? Queria que seu _amiguinho Black_ se desse bem para sempre?

- Você fez sua amiga passar por essa humilhação na frente de um monte de gente!

Helena revirou os olhos.

- Foi necessário!

- Não foi! Você poderia tê-la avisado de outra maneira!

- Eu já tinha milhares de vezes e ela nunca acreditava. – Respondeu Helena prontamente.

Ele bufou, tentando se controlar. Sentia raiva por ela, e não queria isso.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, Helena. Todo mundo vai zombar da Marlene agora, e você ainda se sente orgulhosa.

Helena sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não concordava com ele. Ainda tinha certeza que estava correta.

- E eu resolvi ajudá-la porque eu a ouvi contando pra Alice que ia fazer uma festa surpresa pro _Black_. – Helena quase cuspiu a última palavra, com a voz trêmula. – Ele não merece isso dela. E ela teria feito o mesmo por mim.

- Não dessa forma. – Falou Remus, calmamente. – Você exagerou.

- Você só está pensando no Black, isso sim! 'Tá falando isso só porque não gostou de vê-lo naquela situação! – Berrou ela, já toda descontrolada.

- Pro Sirius, isso tanto faz. Isso só vai fazer dele mais popular, Helena. Se essa era a sua intenção, você conseguiu. Agora a Marlene? Ela sim, se ferrou.

Helena levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Pára com isso, Remus! Você quer me manipular, me fazer me sentir culpada! – Berrou ela, como uma lunática.

- Não. – Remus falou, sem emoção.

Ela já estava soluçando desesperadamente, e ele se virou para entrar novamente no vestiário. Ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Remus, eu... a gente... eu quero voltar a namorar! – Milhões de lágrimas. – Esqueça essa coisa de tempo!

- Já esqueci. – Disse ele, decidido e sério. – Pra mim acabou de verdade.

Remus entrou e a deixou chorando inconsolável, decidido a não voltar atrás.

* * *

Oi, pessoal!

Eu sei que tudo isso soou meio a lá Maria do Bairro, mas eu _tinha_ que fazer assim. Eu tinha milhares de idéias, mas essa era a mais emocionante... obrigada a você que leu tudo!

E o **Assuero** **Racsama**, o Rodrigo, que me ajudou a escolher o personagem pro perfil. (estou quase sem opções!)

**Perfil do Capítulo 23.**

**Nome**: William Jones (Bill).

**Idade**: 21 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos escuros.

**Altura**: 1,73.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora na República**: porque fica mais perto de Hogwarts.

**Curso - ano**: Informática – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: programador numa empresa de celulares.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Jogar no computador.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: dar carona e gastar gasolina – sim, ele não é muito solidário.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Gosta de rock britânico.

**Comida favorita**: pizza.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, geralmente as pessoas encontram amigos de escolas anteriores na universidade, mas nenhum em especial.

Reviews lindas:

**Ally Beal**: Acho que Remus e Helena já eram hein? E quanto ao o que o James quer descobrir, fica pro futuro... hahaha E sim, quando eu acabar de escrever essa, terá uma continuação. República Evans II, que tal? Beijão!

**Diana P. Black**:E aí, teremos lista sangrenta? Hahaha, sempre que puder, escreva-as, por favor! Rio muito... E vê se lembra da idéia pro Sirius, eu fiquei curiosa!

**Assuero** **Racsama**: Sempre tão detalhista nas reviews... gostei do modo como você separou as cenas.. E você acha que a Lorens merece o Bill mesmo? Você é o único! E quanto à informação que o James tem do passado é pro futuro (que trocadilho). Beijo, obrigada por tudo!

**Hera3304**: Agora sim o Remus pos um fim! E a Lily ainda tá chata com o James, mas isso mudará em breve. Beijo e obrigada!

**Vanessa Z. Lupin**: Obrigada por esperar (: e o Sirius se saiu bem cachorro nesse capitulo, hein? Beijos!

**Cuca Malfoy:** Eu nem demorei, né? Espero que você tenha gostado, muito obrigada! Beijão!

**Jehssik**: O Rodrigo não sabia nada! Eu também não entendi o que ele quis dizer! Hahaha, vai entender os homens! Jéssica, você filosofando sobre quem você deve beijar foi engraçado demais (Louis ou James?) hahaha, ri um monte! E sobre a minha demora de antes era por conta do PC quebrado mesmo. Inspiração? Tem dias que tem, tem dias que não! AH! Você deve ter amado a cena Sirius e Marlene... : haha, beijinhos! Obrigada!

**Lady Bella-chan**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Será que o sirius continua sendo um viado gostoso? Beijos, querida!

**Ceelah**: Sim, todos crucificaram a Helena! Ninguém gosta dela! Que maravilha! E eu não demorei vai! Obrigada por tudo, viu? Beijo!

**HalfBloodHannah**: James já admitiu mas continua parado. Tá, isso é por enquanto... Beijos, muito obrigada pela review!

**Rah Black**: Não é tão simples assim! James e Lily são muito complicados né! Ainda vai demorar uns caps pra resolver... Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Me animam a escrever! Beijos!

**Cissy Belly Black**: Sim, o Christopher é lindo. Eu adoro cabeludos. Ele é bem o cara perfeito que eu TINHA que colocar na fic. Ainda tá com raiva do Sirius? (: deu dó, vai? Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos!

**Marismylle:** Desculpa a demora, mas é que tem dia que não dá pra escrever por falta de idéias! Juro que vou tentar ir mais rápido! Haha. Obrigada por gostar tanto assim... e pobre Sarah! (eu to brincando) beijo.

**Moony Felina**: Yes! O James assumiu! Pra você ver né, só bêbado. E coitada da Sarah, ela é uma santa! Hahaha, beijoooos!

**Lulu Star**: A historia Lily/Louis/Sarah ficará mais clara com o tempo. É que se não perde a graça, sabe? Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste deste! Beijos!

**Zihzendin**: Vacatrix? Ri MUITO! Haahahaha, adorei mesmo! Obrigada por acompanhar tão atenciosamente, eu adoro suas reviews engraçadas! ) muito obrigada, beijo.

Até a próxima, pessoal!


	24. Natal Republicano

**Capítulo 24 – Natal republicano.**

Aquela sexta-feira ainda não havia terminado. Lily, Anita e Lorens estavam na cozinha, depois de terem tomado a quente sopa que Lily havia preparado, conversando.

Lorens estava divertindo as amigas lendo algumas falas da sua peça, acompanhadas de pequenas atuações engraçadas, fazendo as amigas rirem.

- Lorens, nessa peça você vai ter que dar beijo técnico? – Perguntou Anita. – Espero que o Christopher não se importe...

- Vou ter que beijar, sim! Minha personagem é amante do personagem principal. – Respondeu Lorens com naturalidade, colocando o papel com suas falas de lado. – E eu já mostrei o roteiro pro Chris, e ele não falou nada.

- Tomara que ele não dê uma de Bill e tenha um ataque de ciúmes. – Disse Lily.

- Ele nem vai ver a peça, esqueceram? – Lembrou Lorens. – A essa hora ele deve estar tocando em algum lugar no sul do país.

Lily pensou ter ouvido um pequeno toque de tristeza na voz de amiga. Passava-se um pouco das dez horas e os garotos residentes da República ainda não tinham chego.

A campainha tocou. As três se entreolharam com expressões interrogativas.

- Será que os meninos esqueceram as chaves? – Perguntou Anita.

- Deixa que eu abro! – Falou Lorens, já correndo para a sala.

Lorens foi na frente, e Lily e Anita ficaram espiando por cima do ombro dela enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Abram logo! – Disse uma voz desesperada.

Lorens abriu a porta com tudo e se deparou com uma Alice totalmente exaltada. Estava usando pantufas e um robe por cima do pijama, aparentemente congelando.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lily, se colocando ao lado de Lorens.

- Não sei muito bem, mas vocês precisam me ajudar! – Exclamou Alice, tremendo de frio. – É a Marlene! Ela chegou muito nervosa em casa! Gritou com todo mundo e agora está fazendo as malas!

- O QUÊ? – Perguntou Anita.

- É! Vocês precisam ir lá! Ela está tratando todo mundo muito mal, não responde nenhuma pergunta, está parecendo uma louca!

Mesmo não estando devidamente agasalhadas, as três garotas andaram rapidamente até a casa ao lado. A porta estava entreaberta e a sala estava mal iluminada.

- Onde está ela, Alice? – Perguntou Lily, olhando a sua volta.

- No nosso quarto! – Falou Alice, fechando a porta da sala.

Lily subiu correndo as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto que Alice dividia com Marlene e Helena, com Anita e Lorens ao seu encalço.

No quarto estavam Bellatriz, observando Marlene incrédula e a própria Marlene, que estava pegando milhares de coisas e jogando em sua mala, esta estava aberta sobre sua cama.

- Lene! – Chamou Alice, olhando a amiga sem entender nada.

Marlene olhou rapidamente para as quatro pessoas que tinham acabado de entrar no quarto, mas voltou ao seu guarda-roupa e pegou mais algumas peças para jogá-las na mala. Seu rosto estava contorcido de raiva.

- Marlene, me fala o que aconteceu! – Pediu Alice, num tom de voz um pouco mais calmo.

Mas Marlene ignorou-a totalmente, ainda ocupada com sua mala. Alice se aproximou da amiga e parou ao seu lado. Lily julgou isso um ato muito corajoso porque Marlene parecia estar possessa por alguma coisa muito _estranha_.

- Lene...

Marlene passou a fechar a mala com dificuldade, já que esta estava aparentemente muito cheia.

- MARLENE! – Berrou Alice, ao lado da amiga.

- O QUE É, ALICE? – Berrou Marlene de volta. E as duas ficaram se encarando.

Um silêncio dominou o lugar. Até Bellatriz parecia estar se importando com o que estava acontecendo. Anita e Lorens se entreolharam enquanto Lily abaixou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar.

O olhar que Marlene e Alice estavam trocando parecia não ter fim. Finalmente Alice disse:

- O que é que você tem? Pra onde você está indo?

- Não interessa!

E Marlene voltou a fazer sua mala com tanto nervosismo que suas mãos até tremiam. Lily se aproximou.

- Marlene, você não pode sair assim. – Disse ela, tentando ser amigável.

Marlene a olhou com desprezo. Isso foi muito estranho, pois a maior característica dela era sua simpatia.

- Olha aqui, Lily, eu não deveria nem estar falando com você, mas só estou falando agora para esclarecer uma coisa. Não fale mais comigo! – Falou Marlene, tão nervosa que dava medo.

Lily deu um passo para trás sem entender nada. Alice suspirou, vendo que trazer as amigas ali fora inútil.

Inesperadamente, Helena entrou ofegando no quarto, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar. Estava com milhares de flocos de neve em seus cabelos.

- Marlene, eu... – Começou Helena, com a voz trêmula.

Marlene se virou e encarou Helena. Pela primeira vez alguma, os olhos de Marlene pareceram voltar ao normal.

- Helena, quando eu voltar a gente conversa. – Disse Marlene.

- Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou Alice mais uma vez.

Obviamente, Marlene não respondeu. Ela voltou a fazer esforço para fechar a mala, enquanto todos os olhares se voltaram para Helena.

- O que você tem, Helena? – Perguntou Alice.

- Você só quer saber o que eu tenho pra saber o que a Lene tem. – Disse ela, chorosa. – Você nem se importa comigo...

Lorens revirou os olhos, já que era absolutamente impaciente em relação ao drama de Helena. Tudo soava muito teatral, algo que ela achava uma ofensa a esta arte.

Marlene demorou cinco minutos para terminar de fechar sua mala. Cinco minutos, todas permaneceram em silêncio. Depois de tirá-la da cama e arrastá-la no chão por suas rodinhas até a porta, Marlene finalmente parou.

Anita deu licença para ela passar pela porta, mas Marlene permaneceu parada, e começou a falar:

- Nenhuma de vocês aqui merece uma explicação minha. – Falou ela, friamente. – Mas vocês vão ficar sabendo do mesmo jeito, então eu mesma prefiro contar.

Marlene fez uma pausa para olhar com desgosto para todas as pessoas do quarto.

- Hoje a Helena me levou ao treino de futebol, e lá eu vi o Sirius se agarrando com outra. – Ela contou, sem dar nenhuma ênfase ao nome de Sirius.

Todas as garotas instintivamente arregalaram os olhos.

- Sinto muito, Lene... – Murmurou Alice.

- Não seja falsa, Alice. Todas vocês sabiam que ele me traía, e nunca sequer me avisaram. A única que fazia isso era a Helena, mas eu admito que fui muito burra em não acreditar.

- Você não acreditaria se eu te falasse! – Falou Anita, se sentindo ofendida com as palavras de Marlene.

- Realmente, Anita, se _você _me falasse eu não acreditaria mesmo! Sabe por quê? Porque você é louca pelo Sirius e ia soar muita ironia de sua parte. – Falou Marlene, olhando-a com desprezo.

- O quê? – Perguntou Anita, desacreditada.

- Vai me dizer que estou errada? – Perguntou Marlene, mas ela não deu tempo para Anita responder. – Enfim, eu _não vou _passar essas férias com todas as pessoas que me traíram e agora mesmo eu estou indo para um aeroporto de táxi.

- Você... vai pra onde? – Perguntou Lily, temendo que levasse milhares de xingamentos como resposta.

- Pra Escócia passar o Natal com a minha família.

- Eu não vou tentar te impedir, acho que vai ser melhor você ir. – Disse Alice, sua voz estava triste.

Marlene não disse nada. Deu uma última olhada para as amigas e saiu do quarto arrastando a mala pela escada. Helena começou a chorar escandalosamente se sentando em sua cama.

- Finalmente uma coisa interessante acontecendo por aqui. – Falou Bellatriz. – E tudo isso por causa de um Black? Ainda o traste do meu primo...

Ninguém parecia estar ouvindo-a. Alice estava de olhos arregalados ainda olhando para a porta por onde Marlene acabara de sair, Anita estava com uma expressão realmente nervosa, mas estava quieta, enquanto Lily estava perdida em pensamentos. Lorens estava ouvindo o choro de Helena com uma clara expressão de desgosto.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sarah, ensopada dos pés a cabeça enrolada numa toalha entrou no quarto onde todas estavam e olhou curiosamente para a cena. Provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- O que aconteceu? O que foi que eu perdi?

* * *

Naquela madrugada, as garotas mal conseguiram dormir direito. Na verdade, Lorens dormiu como uma pedra, mas Lily e Anita ficaram acordadas em suas camas esperando os garotos chegarem. Eles não chegaram antes das quatro horas da manhã. Remus parecia o mais sóbrio dos três, assim constatou Lily.

Ela tentou recepcioná-los, mas eles nem a notaram ali. Subiram assim que chegaram e dormiram com a roupa do corpo, deixado no ar um forte cheiro de bebida.

No dia seguinte, os três garotos agiram como se nada houvesse acontecido. Quando todos estavam distraídos, Remus puxou Lily para um canto, sussurrando:

- Lily, vocês souberam de ontem?

- É... soubemos.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

- E você sabe onde está a Marlene?

- Acho que a essa hora ela já chegou na Escócia. – Respondeu Lily.

Depois, Lily contou o que tinha acontecido na noite passada para o amigo, que não aparentou ficar surpreso com a reação de Marlene, como se isso fosse completamente previsível.

- Quando pessoas com a matriz de personalidade do arquétipo da Marlene sofrem um trauma, não que essa seja a palavra mais correta, elas reagem com uma fuga. E é normal que ela esteja sentindo raiva das amigas.

- Mas ela não acred...

- Lily, eu sei que você sabia que o Sirius continuava levando a mesma vida de antes. – Ele afirmou.

- Eu não tinha provas! – Disse ela, como uma fiel conhecedora de Direito.

Remus riu.

- Eu me lembro de inúmeras ocasiões em que ele comentava aqui em casa sobre... bem... essas _aventuras_. Você sabia.

Lily abaixou a cabeça.

- Remus, eu não acredito que eu errei desse jeito! – Confessou Lily. – Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, eu iria me odiar!

- Lily, se isso te consola, acho que você não chegaria ao ponto que a Marlene chegou.

Lily abriu um sorrisinho, e depois disso Sirius entrou no ambiente e eles tiveram que mudar de assunto.

Sirius estava estranho. Estava mais calado e nem sequer fizera um comentário sobre a proximidade de seu aniversário. James sabia que o amigo não queria tocar no assunto de Marlene, e agiam todos com uma normalidade muito desnatural.

No final de semana inteiro, Lorens passou os dois dias fazendo acertos finais da sua peça de teatro. Chegou em casa tarde, reclamando que o local de ensaio era muito longe, que não ficara bem no figurino e que estava esquecendo constantemente suas falas.

Na noite de domingo, Anita puxou Lily e Lorens para o quarto delas. James ficou olhando as três subirem juntas, imaginando o que elas estariam pensando.

Assim que Anita fechou a porta, finalmente falou:

- O aniversário do Sirius é depois de amanhã! E ele está tão quieto esses dias que...

- Anita, eu sei que ele é nosso amigo, mas eu não concordo em fazer festinha surpresa pra ele! – Interveio Lily. – Primeiro que isso foi idéia da Marlene, segundo que _ele _não merece.

- Lily, não precisa ser tão radical! – Falou Lorens.

- É, Lily! Por que você sempre tem que ir contra?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu não acho certo e pronto. Pra mim é como aplaudir o grande erro que ele cometeu.

- Não, Lily. É o aniversário dele. – Falou Anita, pacientemente.

Lorens olhou de Anita para Lily.

- Anita, você vai à República Whisky de Fogo chamar quem não foi viajar que eu ligo pro resto dos nossos amigos.

- Certo! – Sorriu Anita.

- Vocês... – Lily já ia começar a argumentar.

- Lily! O clima está tão chato, temos que fazer alguma coisa pra mudar! – Disse Anita.

E assim, o assunto se encerrou. As duas saíram do quarto, deixando Lily sentada no pé de sua cama. De repente a porta de seu quarto se abriu, e quem entrou foi James.

- Oi, Evans. – Ele cumprimentou sorridente.

Lily o olhou curiosa.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu vou bem e você?

Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto ele se sentava na cama paralela à sua – a de Anita.

- Você não fala comigo há uma semana, e agora se lembrou que seu programa favorito é me encher? – Perguntou Lily.

- Você está muito mal acostumada. – Ele disse gentilmente. – E que bom que você notou que eu não estava falando com você.

- Não estava fazendo falta.

James a olhou de cima abaixo, evitando parar o olhar nas pernas cruzadas dela. Adorou o fato dela estar usando saia. Parou os olhos quando chegou nos olhos dela:

- Tem certeza?

Lily estava ficando vermelha.

- T-tenho.

Ele riu da hesitação dela.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Potter? – Perguntou Lily, olhando com o olhar severo que ele tanto gostava.

- Falar com você. Estava com saudades.

Ela soltou uma risada nervosa, como se duvidasse do que ele estava falando. Ele permaneceu sério, e incrivelmente bonito.

- A gente não tem o quê conversar. – Falou Lily.

- Eu tenho um assunto. – Sugeriu James, ainda olhando nos olhos dela. – Primeiro, e o francês?

- Por que quer saber? – Perguntou ela, sarcástica.

- Porque sim. – Ele sorriu.

Lily se conteve para não sorrir também. O atrevimento dele não a irritava mais como antes, e estava começando a divertí-la. Mas depois de pensar tudo isso, resolveu responder enquanto estava se odiando por admitir uma coisa dessas.

- Bem... o _francês _está na França. – Falou Lily, impaciente. – Nada mais evidente.

- Ou seja, muito longe daqui. – Disse James, sorrindo. – Isso é ótimo!

- Pronto, Potter, o assunto acabou. Pode sair do meu quarto!

James começou a rir, e Lily acabou sorrindo julgando levemente engraçada sua fala curta e grossa. James se levantou da cama de Anita, orgulhoso de ter feito exatamente o que estava pretendendo.

- Tudo bem, Evans. – Ele andou até a porta, e se virou: - E o aniversário do Sirius?

- A Anita e a Lorens estão providenciando algumas coisas... fale com elas.

- Vou falar. – E ele soltou um suspiro sedutor – E aproveitando que eu já estou a dois metros de distância de você, eu quero dizer que a calcinha vermelha que você está usando é _muito_ sexy.

Lily arregalou os olhos e ao mesmo tempo se levantou de sua cama pronta para esganá-lo, mas ele saiu correndo e fechou a porta mais rápido. Mas mesmo sentindo raiva, Lily riu silenciosamente depois.

* * *

O aniversário de Sirius chegou com uma manhã particularmente gelada. Ele acordou tarde como sempre. Lily havia preparado um delicioso café da manhã como presente, com as coisas que sabia que ele mais gostava de comer. Ele ficou surpreso de vê-la dispondo de tanto bom-humor logo pela manhã e acompanhando-o na refeição.

James deu um jeito, juntamente com Remus, de saírem com Sirius para Anita e Lily – que acabou por ceder - organizarem a festa, com a ajuda de Alice. Lorens passou o dia no ensaio do teatro, chegando atrasada quando a festa já tinha começado.

Obviamente, Sirius ficou muito feliz quando chegou em casa e encontrou um monte de gente esperando por ele. Depois, a festa seguiu o mesmo roteiro de sempre, com a maioria das pessoas entretidas com a mesa de sinuca.

Depois de terminar uma partida com uma bela vitória, James entregou o seu taco para um garoto que estava esperando.

- James! – Chamou Sirius, que era sua dupla. – Vai parar depois de uma vitória dessas?

- Depois eu volto! – Falou James, já saindo.

Ele passou pela cozinha para pegar uma cerveja antes de ir até Sarah, que estava vestida com um vestido muito justo com uma abertura enorme para mostrar as belas pernas.

- Sarah, eu...

- James! – Ela exclamou sorridente. – Como você está?

- Bem. Então, eu...

Sarah se jogou para cima dele, puxando sua cabeça pela nuca, mas James a segurou gentilmente.

- O que é, James?

- Eu vim falar de outra coisa. – Ele falou, enquanto ela bufava de raiva. – Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas eu fiquei de conversar com você sobre os fatos do ano passado.

- Fatos? Que _fatos_? – Ela perguntou, irritada.

James bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja charmosamente, deixando Sarah ainda mais desejosa.

- Você ia me contar a sua história com aquele francês.

Sarah arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A minha história com ele, ou a da _Evans_?

- As duas. – Respondeu James, sorrindo.

- James! Eu sempre te trato como você merece, porque você vem me falar daquela garota, que te trata como lixo?

- Lá vem você de novo...

Sarah arrumou o decote, e James automaticamente olhou.

- James, meu querido, eu sei que nós não temos nada sério, afinal você já beijou grande parte das minhas amigas nesse meio tempo, mas não negue que nós temos... _algo_.

- Algo?

Sarah olhou para ele maliciosamente.

- Ah, James, desde que a gente ficou pela primeira vez, bem no comecinho do semestre, nós sempre ficamos de vez em quando.

- _De vez em quando_? – Perguntou James, bagunçando os cabelos. – No começo a gente mal ficou direito e...

- Ficamos juntos quase duas semanas! – Corrigiu Sarah.

- Que seja, depois daquela só fiquei com você no Halloween. Nem vem com esse papo, Sarah.

Sarah sorriu.

- Esqueceu do nosso final de semana na semana passada? – Sua voz tinha uma tonalidade sensual.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Disse James. – Mas nem começa com essa conversa de "_nós temos_ _algo"_.

- Ah, olha só como você me trata! – Ela disse, jogando os cabelos para trás, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de mágoa na sua voz.

- Sarah, me conta a história logo. – Cortou James.

- Não vou contar história nenhuma! Por que não vai pedir pra Evans? Será que é porque ela nem olha pra você? – Falou Sarah, num tom veemente. – Mas depois que ela te der mais um fora, você vai vir correndo pra cama da Sarah. Mas pode vir, James, eu não ligo, apesar de você _não _me merecer.

James caiu na risada.

- Essa foi boa, Sarah! - Depois de refletir por um segundo, ele acrescentou a pergunta: - Mas você realmente não liga?

- Pois é, James. – Ela falou colocando suas mãos sensualmente nos ombros de James. – Mesmo assim, pra saber todos os mínimos detalhes do que acontecia ano passado, você vai ter que ganhar mais minha confiança. E isso vai demorar um pouco, querido.

Sarah tirou as mãos olhando-o sedutoramente e deu meia volta, andando com um rebolar levemente engraçado. James suspirou, pensando no que podia fazer para descobrir o que queria.

* * *

Anita passou boa parte da festa conversando com David. Ele falava sobre algumas coisas da faculdade, mas Anita estava mesmo é olhando para Sirius. Era impressionante como mesmo depois da história de Marlene, todas aquelas garotas que estavam em volta dele o queriam mais.

O que Anita não deixou passar era que algumas das garotas eram amigas de Marlene. Antes ela se punia mentalmente por gostar de Sirius tendo a amiga ficando com ele, e por fim, concluiu que agira como uma santa.

Lily passou a festa inteira supervisionando as escadas, cuidando para que nenhum casal subisse. Quando Alice não estava com Gideon, ela ficou conversando com ela um tempo. Depois quem apareceu foi Lorens, já que esta estava sentindo falta de Christopher.

Remus ficou a festa inteira jogando, sentindo muito aliviado de fazer todas as coisas que gostava sem se preocupar se Helena iria ter um ataque. Conversou com pessoas que não conversava fazia tempo (quando Helena estava com ele, ele não tinha tempo para falar com mais ninguém).

Helena não foi à festa. Alice contou a Lily que ela andava chorando vinte e quatro horas por dia, não saía do quarto e mal comia.

Bellatriz bebeu muito durante a festa. Ela não tinha fama de beber demais, mas ela bebera tanto que estava até sorrindente. Frank ficou de cara fechada a festa toda. Só não se sabia se era porque a namorada estava alegre demais, ou se era porque Alice e Gideon não se largaram a noite toda.

Por volta das três da manhã, Frank não agüentou. Estava frio demais e Lily pedira para que ele fumasse apenas do lado de fora da casa, e sentia-se congelando. Jogou a ponta do cigarro longe e voltou para a República. Bellatriz estava falando com Sirius.

- Sirius, eu sou a única pessoa da nossa família aqui! – Ela começou a rir. – Minha tia te ligou para dar os parabéns?

- Minha mãe nem sabe que hoje é meu aniversário! – Falou Sirius, descontraído.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também não saberia se a Marlene não tivesse falado a semana passada inteira! – Disse Bellatriz, usando um nome que ninguém estava usando fazia dias. Sirius não demonstrou qualquer mudança na expressão. – Ah, oi Frank! – Falou ela, quando Frank se aproximou.

- Oi... – Falou Frank. – Bella, acho que nós já devíamos ir.

- Ah, mas já? – Ela perguntou mal-humorada.

- Está tarde, e você não está muito bem.

Bellatriz soltou uma risada aguda e estridente. Sirius se surpreendeu, afinal foram raras as vezes em que vira a prima rir daquele jeito.

- Sirius! – Ela começou, entre risos. – Sabe do que eu me lembrei? Do seu aniversário de onze anos! Eu dei meu primeiro beijo em...

- Bellatriz, acho melhor você ir! – Interrompeu Sirius, sem-graça.

- Sirius, você tá me expulsando? – Ela perguntou, fazendo bico. – Eu me lembrei de uma coisa que fiquei anos tentando esquecer! E o melhor... eu não me importo mais!

Frank não estava entendendo nada. Olhou para a morena que estava rindo mais uma vez, e Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não liga pro que ela está dizendo, Frank. – Falou Sirius.

- Sirius, não tem problema o Frank saber! – Exclamou Bellatriz, ainda rindo.

- Saber o quê? – Perguntou Frank.

- Nada. – Respondeu Sirius. – Eu acho que tem alguém me chamando...

- Não invente desculpas pra sair, Sirius! – Disse Bellatriz. – Que nem daquela vez que eu vi você beijando a minha irmã Narcisa e disse que contaria tudo pro meu pai, só não contei porque você fugiu! – Ela riu. – Quantos anos a gente tinha?

- Bella, eu nem me lembro desse dia... – Mentiu Sirius, sorrindo sem-graça.

- Acho que a gente tinha uns quatorze anos! Mas eu tinha onze quando dei meu primeiro beijo...

- Frank, a Bella não está nada bem. – Falou Sirius, olhando para o amigo desconcertado.

- Frank, pode ficar tranqüilo que quando eu dei o meu primeiro beijo, no Sirius, ele não era esse traste que é hoje. – Disse Bellatriz, notavelmente bêbada. – Ele não tinha largado a nossa família.

Frank olhou de Sirius para Bellatriz e finalmente falou:

- Seu primeiro beijo foi no Sirius? – Ele perguntou.

- Foi! Mas ele sempre preferiu a minha irmã. – Disse Bellatriz, sem emoção.

- Coisa de criança. – Falou Sirius.

- Tá explicado porque a Bellatriz não vai com a sua cara, Sirius. – Disse Frank, balançando a cabeça.

Bellatriz ainda estava inquieta, mas Frank finalmente conseguiu fazê-la ir embora. Sirius pensou que Frank não gostaria de ter ouvido o que a namorada tinha feito questão de falar, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

- Tchau, Sirius. – Despediu-se Frank, com um aceno.

- Tchau, Frank. E não liga pra Bellatriz, ela está muito bêbada pra estar falando essas coisas...

Frank riu.

- Sirius, você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo! – Frank sorriu e puxando a namorada pelo braço, saiu.

* * *

E assim, Sirius Black completou vinte e um anos. Os últimos amigos a irem – estes acordados por Lily, pois dormiam no sofá – partiram por volta das seis horas da manhã.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily foi mais gentil e não acordou ninguém cedo demais para começarem a arrumação. Mesmo assim, Lorens reclamou o tempo todo.

- Lily, daqui a dois dias é Natal, pra que arrumar tudo hoje se daqui dois dias vamos bagunçar tudo de novo? – Perguntou Lorens, enquanto Lily entregava a ela uma vassoura. - Essa sua mania de limpeza é um saco.

- Lorens, você viu o estado dessa casa? Ficar mais uma hora assim é impossível!

Lorens revirou os olhos e pegou a vassoura.

- Eu tenho que ensaiar! – Ela continuou reclamando, mas Lily já tinha lhe virado as costas para arrumar o andar superior.

- Se quiser, eu posso varrer pra você. – Disse James.

- Ah, não precisa, James. – Disse Lorens. – Pelo menos varrer é mais fácil. Coitado de você que ficou de lavar os banheiros.

- A minha querida colega de república Lily Evans sempre faz questão de me mandar lavar os banheiros. – Disse James, divertido e irônico.

Lorens riu.

- Não sei porque você continua, James, ela sempre fala que você limpa mal e depois lava tudo de novo.

James olhou ao redor e se inclinou para Lorens, sussurrando:

- O que a Evans não sabe, Lorens, é que eu _nunca_ lavo. Eu jogo um desinfetante pra deixar um cheiro só pra disfarçar, porque de qualquer jeito ela vai limpar de novo.

Lorens arregalou os olhos.

- James, se a Lily descobrir isso você vai ser expulso daqui!

Eles riram.

- Ela vai sempre implicar comigo, mesmo se eu deixasse o banheiro impecável.

Lorens parou pensativa.

- James, dê um jeito nela.

- Se ela deixar, eu dou.

- E isso é coisa que James Potter fala? O James Potter que eu ouço falar diria: "_eu vou dar um jeito nela_!".

O garoto começou a rir, depois de recuperar o fôlego, falou:

- Mas eu vou. Mas se ela deixasse, iria ser mais fácil.

- James, mais uma _idéia de Lorens _surgiu na minha mente! – Disse Lorens, animadamente.

Depois, os dois começaram a ouvir passos nas escadas e se calaram. Lily surgiu e olhou para os dois.

- Conversando? Hoje é dia de faxina! Lorens, você disse que quer ensaiar, mas se estivesse tão atrasada assim não estaria de bate papo!

- Desculpa aí, _mamãe_. – Falou Lorens, se afastando com a vassoura.

James se aproximou de Lily.

- Evans, minha querida colega de república, cadê o espírito de Natal? Você está sempre tão estressada que até se esqueceu de montar uma árvore de Natal.

- Árvore de Natal? – Repetiu Lily, arregalando os olhos verdes. – Eu realmente me esqueci!

- Viu o que o estresse está fazendo com você? – Disse James, sorrindo sedutor. – Tão jovem...

- Potter, não fala uma coisa dessas! – Repeliu Lily. – Vou providenciar uma árvore ainda hoje. A Anita vai me ajudar. E se não sou eu, ninguém faz nada aqui!

- Por que _eu _não poderia te ajudar?

- Porque _não_. – Cortou Lily. – Agora, Potter, _banheiro_!

* * *

Muita neve caiu na manhã de Natal. Lily acordou bem cedo, tomou seu banho matinal, e se enfiou na cozinha. Esteve semanas pensando no que iria preparar para o jantar daquela noite. Mas mesmo sendo vegetariana, preparou o tão tradicional pernil.

Lily convidara Alice para passar a véspera em sua casa, e ela aceitou, já que iria almoçar na casa de Gideon somente no dia vinte e cinco.

Alice foi ajudar Lily com a comida, enquanto Anita ficou com a decoração, espalhando enfeites de Natal e velas pela República. Sirius e James trouxeram as bebidas recebendo muitos olhares reprovadores de Lily. A estréia de Lorens seria no dia seguinte, portanto a morena só pôde estar em casa depois das seis horas.

Remus ajudou um pouco na cozinha e depois ajudou Anita a arrumar a mesa. Alice o puxou de canto quando já havia terminada quase tudo.

- Remus, a Helena está muito mal.

- Ela não quer passar o Natal aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu a chamei, mas ela disse que iria à igreja.

- Igreja?

- É. Uma amiga dela é uma católica fervorosa, e chamou a Helena para ir a igreja.

Remus ficou olhando para o nada.

- Muito estranho. A Helena sempre disse que não acreditava em Deus e nem em religião.

Alice sorriu pelo canto da boca.

- Acho que ela está buscando uma saída para os problemas dela.

O assunto se encerrou por aí. A noite já caía, e Peter chegou trazendo doces e colocou-os na mesa, que tinha dezenas de velas acesas.

Todos se sentaram juntos a mesa. Jantaram harmoniosamente, trocaram presentes e conversaram bastante, cheios do espírito do natal. Todos, exceto Lily, beberam vinho.

Da janela da sala era possível ver a neve caindo, o que dava uma sensação bem aconchegante para a casa.

Alice foi embora relativamente cedo porque teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Com o tempo, Lorens também precisou ir dormir por conta do horário que teria que acordar na manhã seguinte para organizar os últimos detalhes da peça.

Lily recolheu alguns pratos vazios da mesa enquanto Sirius divertia Anita com suas piadas, e Remus e Peter repetiam o pernil, e os levou para a pia da cozinha. Ela constatou que se passavam da uma da manhã e estava farta de tanto que havia comido. Colocou os pratos na mesa e quando se virou se deparou com James parado bem atrás dela.

- Que susto, Potter! – Disse ela colocando a mão no peito.

Ele sorriu e entregou a ela um embrulho.

- Eu comprei isso pra você.

Ela ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Lily tinha pensado que ele não tinha comprado nada para ela, já que ele não tinha lhe entregado nenhum presente quando estavam fazendo a troca de presentes durante o jantar, portanto ela resolveu também não dar a James o que tinha comprado. Somente por vingança.

- Pra mim? – Ela perguntou.

- É.

Lily o olhou desconfiada e pegou o embrulho da mão dele. Era pesado.

- O que é? – Perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

- Abra.

- Por que você não me deu antes? – Perguntou Lily. – Eu... achei que você não ia me dar nada.

- Eu queria te dar quando estivéssemos sozinhos. – Explicou ele, sorrindo. – E por que você achou que eu não te daria nada?

Lily engoliu em seco para pensar na resposta.

- Porque... não somos amigos.

Ele riu.

- Não somos mesmo? Só porque você ainda me chama de Potter e eu te chamo de Evans? _Você_ não quer enxergar que nós somos amigos. Eu sei tudo sobre você, nós moramos juntos há quase quatro meses, é inevitável uma certa amizade.

- Não precisa forçar, Potter.

- Tá, eu admito que a gente briga todo dia por qualquer coisa tanto no trabalho quanto aqui em casa, mas eu considero você uma amiga.

Lily sorriu sem graça. Era muito estranho eles estarem trocando presentes e ainda por cima conversando tão pacificamente.

- Pode abrir, juro que você gostar. – Falou James, calmamente.

Lily rasgou o embrulho curiosamente. O presente era um livro antigo, que a fez sorrir imediatamente quando leu o título. _As antigas leis por Luís XIV._

- C-como você soube que eu queria esse livro? É uma relíquia, Potter! – Exclamou Lily, maravilhada.

- Foi bem difícil encontrá-lo. – Disse James satisfeito.

Lily ficou sem palavras, olhando para os olhos esverdeados de James. Se recompôs e falou:

- Muito obrigada, Potter. E acho que você deveria ler este livro também, já que você faz Direito. – Ela estava tentando voltar a ser séria.

James sorriu.

- Se você me emprestar, eu leio.

Um breve silêncio se estabeleceu, no qual Lily passou admirando a capa do livro e James passou observando-a como se estivesse vendo uma obra de arte.

- Hum... Potter... eu também comprei algo pra você. – Murmurou Lily, timidamente.

- Sério mesmo? – Perguntou James. – E por que não me deu?

- Porque você não tinha me dado.

James riu.

- Bem vingativa.

- Eu o guardei no meu quarto, quer que eu pegue agora? – Perguntou Lily.

James se aproximou um pouco mais dela, já não agüentando mais ficar parado. Lily estava irresistível, e James não estava mais conseguindo conter seu desejo.

- Daqui a pouco. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele ficou muito próximo dela, que não se mexeu. Lily não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido com ela, mas sentia-se grudada no chão. James passou a mão direita por seus cabelos ruivos e puxou sua cabeça por sua nuca para mais perto, e ela já pôde sentir a respiração dele.

Lily sabia que deveria se afastar, mas intimamente não queria. Seu coração disparou quando James lentamente cerrou os olhos e com a mão esquerda, a puxou pela cintura.

- LILY!

James parou imediatamente, e Lily se afastou dele, sentindo o rosto corar e perdida em milhares de pensamentos absolutamente racionais sobre o que _quase _tinha acontecido segundos antes.

Anita havia entrado na cozinha sorridente, e ficou totalmente sem reação ao perceber o que tinha acabado de interromper. Não sabia se se virava e saia como se nada tivesse acontecido ou se se suicidava.

- O que foi, Anita? – Perguntou Lily, muito sem-graça, completamente vermelha e absolutamente confusa.

- Eu... – Começou Anita, voltando a sorrir pra tentar consertar a situação. – eu queria te contar um negócio. Mas é... coisa de mulher.

James que até então estava desacreditado do que quase tinha conseguido e muito frustrado por não ter finalmente beijado Lily, respirou fundo como se não respirasse há dias e falou.

- Pode contar, Anita. – Ele sorriu brevemente, um pouco nervoso e saindo. – Eu vou... pra lá.

James saiu da cozinha, e Lily abaixou o olhar, enquanto a amiga se aproximou dela.

- Lily! Me desculpa! – Anita levou a mão a cabeça. – Eu juro que eu jamais desconfiaria que você e o James...

- Shh, Anita! – Fez Lily, levando o indicador à boca. – Não ia acontecer nada aqui.

Anita riu.

- Ah, não ia? _Eu vi_, Lily! Faltavam milímetros pra vocês se beijarem! – Os olhos de Anita brilharam.

- Claro que não!

- LILY! – Anita sorriu. – Admite logo de uma vez que você tá louca pra beijar o James e me xingue por ter atrapalhado!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- É impressão sua, Anita! – Falou Lily, impaciente e vermelha. - Não aconteceu nada aqui, nem ia acontecer, agora conta logo o que você ia contar!

Anita riu.

- Lily, você e o James? Meu Deus, é a novidade do ano!

- ANITA! Esquece isso, e cala a boca! – Falou Lily, se irritando.

- Ok. Eu vim te contar uma coisa...

- Fala logo.

- O Sirius... ele tá dando em cima de mim. Notavelmente.

Lily olhou a amiga alguns instantes.

- Vocês sempre ficam no Natal.

- É! – Exclamou Anita. – Acho que vou morrer!

- Não exagera!

- Lily, faz tanto tempo que eu não fico com ele... parece que vai ser a primeira vez.

- Então você _vai_ ficar com ele? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu quero! – Admitiu Anita, mordendo o lábio inferior. – mas... eu sei que vou me arrepender.

- Anita, prefiro não opinar pra você não ficar me culpando depois. – Disse Lily, tentando ser o mais sincera possível. – Mas você sabe... ele é o Sirius.

Anita suspirou. Olhou a sua volta e começou a pensar, enquanto Lily sorrateiramente saiu da cozinha, carregando seu livro novo, louca para se esconder de James e enterrar a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

* * *

Peter foi embora bem tarde, levemente alcoolizado e com a flácida barriga bem cheia. Remus subiu logo depois, já que James estranhamente já tinha ido dormir e era notável que ele estaria sobrando logo menos.

- Boa noite e feliz natal. – Despediu-se Remus.

- Feliz Natal! – Respondeu Anita, acenando.

Remus desapareceu escada acima.

- Ótimo natal, não é, Anita? – Falou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Ah... sim, sempre. – Ela concordou, sem graça.

Sirius se serviu de mais uma taça de vinho. Depois encheu outra taça e entregou-a para Anita.

- A sala ficou muito legal. Parabéns pelo trabalho. – Disse Sirius, olhando para as velas acesas e para a mesa decorada.

- Ah, obrigada. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Sirius virou a taça de vinho de uma vez e colocou-a vazia sobre a mesa.

- Você... – Ele começou se aproximar. – está – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – linda.

Anita colocou sua taça de lado e o olhou nos olhos. Sirius estava olhando para sua boca, do jeito que faria Anita ceder em questão de segundos.

- Você sempre diz isso quando está interessado. – Ela disse.

- Mas não quer dizer que eu não ache isso sempre. – Sirius sorriu sedutoramente.

Anita não disse nada, permaneceu bem perto dele, olhando-o.

- Anita, hoje é Natal. Esqueça tudo, vamos fazer a _nossa _comemoração. Como todo ano desde que a gente se conheceu.

- Sirius, eu não vou mentir dizendo que eu não quero, porque eu quero. Mas tem uma coisa que eu não posso ignorar.

Sirius desmanchou o belo sorriso e se afastou alguns centímetros dela.

- A Marlene?

- Exatamente. – Assentiu Anita.

- Ela... Anita, eu sei que eu errei, mas...

- Aposto que você não comentou com ninguém o que você pensa a respeito. – Falou Anita.

- Acertou. Nem com o James.

Anita permaneceu fitando-o. Sirius estava pensativo, com os olhos azuis perdidos e decididamente lindo sob aquela iluminação de velas.

- Anita... – Recomeçou Sirius, voltando a olhar nos olhos dela. – Eu detesto pensar... _nela. _Vou deixar pra fazer isso quando ela voltar.

Anita abriu um sorrisinho fraco. Sirius voltou a se aproximar do jeito de sempre, fitando a boca de Anita.

Anita foi mais rápida e o beijou antes que ele mesmo a beijasse. O que no fim, deu na mesma. O beijo foi longo, e a loira só parou quando estava completamente sem ar.

- Esse é o nosso segredo. – Sussurrou Sirius.

Ela riu. Sirius voltou a beijá-la.

Não demorou muito para os dois estarem no sofá. Deitados no sofá, com beijos cada vez mais fervorosos. Anita às vezes parava de beijá-lo para observá-lo, sem dúvida alguma de que realmente gostava dele.

Quando Sirius, sempre direto, começou a tentar avançar demais a situação, Anita finalmente parou, se sentando no sofá.

- Boa noite, Sirius. – Falou ela, vendo que ele fez aquela cara de não-pare-agora.

- Mas já? Por que você sempre pára do nada?

Anita beijou Sirius antes de responder.

- Mais do que isso acaba a amizade, Sirius. – Respondeu ela, divertida.

Sirius se sentou ao lado dela e ficou olhando-a.

- Eu adoro a nossa amizade. – Ele falou, sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu também. – Respondeu Anita, querendo dizer que na verdade queria mais que essa amizade colorida que eles tinham.

Anita não resistiu em ficar lá mais alguns minutos, porque cada vez que ficava com Sirius nunca sabia quando seria a próxima vez. Tinha que aproveitar perfeitamente cada momento. Eles subiram as escadas se beijando, e só pararam quando Anita abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Cada Natal é melhor do que o outro. – Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvindo, e depois começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Veremos como será no ano que vem.

E assim, Anita entrou em seu quarto.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Ai gente, esse capítulo ficou tão fofo, mas eu odieei. Queria ter escrito melhor, mas eu não consegui, por isso demorei pra postar! Me desculpem!

Tentarei não demorar no próximo. Obrigada por tudo!

E as respostas das reviews, estão no e-mail de vocês! Obrigada desde já...

**Perfil do capítulo 24.**

**Nome**: Frank Longbottom.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanho-claros e cabelos também.

**Altura**: 1,80.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora em República**: Porque antes só morava com a mãe e para não dar despesas a ela, se mudou.

**Curso - ano**: Engenharia – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiário em engenharia.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos, conversar.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: de ler.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Rock britânico.

**Comida favorita**: fast-foods.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade.


	25. Ano Novo, Vida Nova

**Capítulo 25 – Ano Novo, vida nova.**

A manhã de Natal só começou na República depois do meio dia, o horário onde todos os moradores já estavam despertos. Foi difícil para Lily sair da cama quente. Só levantou quando ouviu Anita começar contar sem parar para Lorens que tinha ficado com Sirius.

- Você ficou com ele mesmo? – Perguntou Lily, se sentando em sua cama.

- Bom dia pra você também, Lily! – Cumprimentou Anita, sorrindo.

Lily balançou a cabeça, enquanto Anita voltou a narrar os acontecimentos para Lorens, que ouvia-a atentamente.

- Então, eu até pensei na Marlene, mas não estou arrependida. Tenho certeza absoluta que eles não têm mais nada depois daquela história toda, e todo mundo sabe que eu fico com o Sirius muito antes que ela. –Falou Anita.

- Você tem razão, Anita! – Disse Lorens, indo até seu guarda-roupa e abrindo-o. – Você não é de ferro, e ele já andava tentando ficar com você. E você só ficou com ele depois de ter certeza que ele não tinha mais nada com ela.

- Anita, tirando a Marlene dessa história... – Começou Lily, cautelosamente. – Você acha que ainda gosta dele?

Lorens estava escolhendo o que vestir, e virou para olhar a loira responder.

- Eu gosto. Já me conformei com a idéia, e ainda acho estranho começar a gostar dele só depois de dois anos. Mas eu gosto, sim.

- Mas você sabe que ele...

- Conheço perfeitamente o Sirius. – Respondeu Anita. – Óbvio que não vou me iludir pensando que ele vá me pedir em casamento.

Lily resolveu não argumentar, apesar de ter certeza que a amiga tinha as esperanças negadas acima. Lorens voltou a procurar uma roupa no guarda-roupa.

- E não foi só isso, Lorens... – Começou Anita, sorrindo marotamente. – Ontem a Lily estava _quase_ beijando o James! Eu vi!

- Mentira! – Disse Lily, corando.

- O quê? Não acredito que eu fui dormir tão cedo! Perdi tudo isso? – Exclamou Lorens, desacreditada. – Lily, você vive brigando com o James, mandando ele lavar o banheiro, mas na verdade...

- Isso é _impressão_ da Anita! – Interrompeu Lily, com firmeza na voz. – Eu _nunca_ vou ficar com ele!

- Lily, admita! – Falou Anita, divertida. – Você ia beijar ele, sim, se eu não tivesse atrapalhado!

- Claro que não! – Insistiu Lily. – Ele foi me entregar o presente de Natal, e é claro que ele estava tentando me beijar como ele sempre tenta, mas eu nunca me rebaixaria a tanto.

- Sei, sei. – Anita fingiu concordar, depois se virou para Lorens. – Lorens, daqui a pouco teremos mais um casal nessa República.

Lorens riu, tinha finalmente escolhido o que usar e estava segurando uma blusa de frio.

- Lily, porque você não fica com ele de uma vez? Tenho certeza que se você não quiser que ninguém saiba, o James não contaria. – Disse Lorens, deixando Lily mais irritada.

- Não! Isso está fora de cogitação.

Anita e Lorens continuaram rindo, enquanto Lily começou a arrumar sua cama cuidadosa e simetricamente. Lorens se vestiu e começou a pentear os cabelos.

- Hoje é a estréia da minha peça. – Disse ela. – Vou chegar lá mais cedo, tenho que resolver um monte de coisas.

- Conseguiu decorar todas as falar? – Perguntou Anita.

- Sim, mas nem sempre é bom _decorar_. Antigamente, teatro era a arte do improviso. – Lorens pegou sua mochila e largou a escova de cabelo de lado. – Bem que eu queria ter um Natal tranqüilo, e estar realmente de férias, mas não é sempre que eu o meu grupo temos onde apresentar peças, então qualquer data ou temporada é bem-vinda.

- Eu vou assistir você lá! – Afirmou Anita, sorridente.

- Você não merece, mas eu também vou te assistir. – Disse Lily, arrumando seu travesseiro perfeitamente sobre a cama.

Lorens riu e andou até a porta.

- Geralmente as pessoas não vão ao teatro em pleno Natal, a peça é mais para os turistas. Quanto mais gente melhor, então... obrigada, meninas! Começa às nove horas.

Lorens se despediu das duas e saiu do quarto. Lily foi tomar banho, e Anita desceu para tomar café da manhã.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou a mesma cheia de louça da noite passada esperando para ser lavada. Mas parecia que ninguém tinha descido ainda.

Anita não tinha a menor vocação para culinária, não sabia fazer quase nada, portanto se contentou com um pão com manteiga. Saiu da cozinha finalizando o pão, se lembrando que tinha que ligar para os pais mais tarde.

- Bom dia. – Disse uma voz em seu ouvido.

Antes de se virar, Anita sabia que era Sirius.

- Oi, Sirius. – Disse ela, sentindo um solavanco no estômago.

Sirius estava vestido todo de preto, seus cabelos estavam molhados e a barba recém feita, aparentando ter acabado de sair do banho.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou.

- S-sim.

- Eu dormi _maravilhosamente _bem. – Disse ele, seus olhos brilhando.

Anita entendeu a indireta perfeitamente bem. Ela sorriu fracamente, sentindo-se uma idiota por não saber o que dizer.

- Eu vou... subir. – Falou Anita, sem saber o que estava dizendo.

Ela estava passando por ele, indo em direção a escadaria, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Anita, eu quero falar com você. – Ele disse. Anita constatou que ele estava sério.

- Pode falar.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para os olhos da amiga.

- Por que você está diferente? – Ele perguntou. – Sei lá... você mudou. Antes a gente conversava sobre tudo, andávamos juntos na faculdade. De uns tempos pra cá, eu começo a falar sobre qualquer assunto e você mal responde, finge que não me conhece na faculdade, passa reto e...

Anita estava se sentindo cada vez mais sem palavras, tudo que queria era parecer estar bem e responder a cada argumento dele com precisão, mas parecia que sua mente estava bloqueada.

- E...

- E... você sabe, Anita, eu sinto falta das nossas conversas. – Sirius olhou brevemente para o chão, depois voltou a olhar a amiga. – Lembra que a gente ficava horas conversando no meu quarto? Eu te contava das mulheres que eu ficava, você contava dos caras que você saía...

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Por um momento, se lembrou que uma vez, Marlene havia lhe dito que Sirius falara que ela era a melhor amiga dele.

- Ah, Sirius, acho que estamos vivendo fases diferentes agora.

- Fases? Não vejo o que tem de diferente na sua vida.

_Não reparou o que tem de diferente? Em que mundo você vive?,_ pensou Anita, que sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos e o chamar de 'idiota!', mas se controlou, apenas repetindo mentalmente que não contaria nada a ele.

- Sirius, a minha vida é a mesma, mas eu me refiro à... maturidade. Minha cabeça mudou, entendeu?

Sirius sorriu.

- Entendi. Apesar disso não impedir que as coisas sejam do jeito que eram.

_Claro que impede, seu idiota!,_ voltou a pensar ela, mas sabia que sua resposta não fora muito convincente, portanto não quis falar nada contra.

- E tem outra coisa. – Ele começou. - eu ainda não me esqueci do jeito que você me tratou no dia que eu e você estávamos no Três Vassouras. – Continuou Sirius, sorrindo sedutoramente.

Anita não resistiu e revirou os olhos.

- Sirius, aquele dia você estava _traindo_ a Marlene!

- Anita! – Ele começou a rir. – Antes se eu saía com qualquer amiga sua, mais amiga que a Marlene, e no mesmo dia te contava que tinha ficado com a recepcionista da academia, você não gritava comigo, o máximo que você fazia era ficar falando pra eu terminar com _uma_, mas nunca me tratou daquele jeito!

Sirius estava rindo enquanto Anita engolia seco. Como ele não percebia que ela gostava dele? Afinal, se ele juntasse todos os fatos que o próprio tinha citado e usasse um pouco de lógica compreenderia na hora. _Sirius, pare de me complicar!_

- Ah, Sirius, aquele dia eu estava... de TPM. – Mentiu Anita, sorrindo amarelo.

Ele começou a rir.

- Ah, sim, agora eu entendi!

- Então, é tudo impressão sua... esse semestre não foi um bom momento pra mim, principalmente aquela época que eu fiquei sem emprego. – Disse Anita. Em parte isto era verdade.

- Ok, então. – Sirius parecia bem convencido. – Espero que você volte a ser como antes. Faz falta, sabe.

Anita riu.

Inesperadamente, Sirius a abraçou e ela retribuiu o ato. Antes de largar a amiga completamente, Sirius deu um selinho em Anita e a deixou para trás, sem palavras.

- Feliz Natal, Anita! – Exclamou ele, entrando na cozinha, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Lily estava olhando a neve cair da janela do quarto, penteando os cabelos molhados. Depois de um tempo, seus olhos caíram sobre o livro que James lhe dera na noite passada, que estava em cima do criado mudo. Hesitou momentaneamente, mas a curiosidade de lê-lo era enorme.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e pegou o livro cuidadosamente. Abriu-o e começou a ler, esquecendo-se totalmente de que era Natal, que não tinha comido ainda e que tinha uma cozinha infestada de micróbios para limpar.

- Oi, Evans.

Lily se assustou e fechou o livro numa fração de segundo. James estava parado na porta do quarto, sorrindo.

- V-você...

- Estava lendo o livro que eu te dei? – Ele perguntou, indo até a cama onde a garota estava sentada.

Lily o olhava ainda sem entender.

- Não, eu só estava arrumando as minhas coisas. – Mentiu Lily, colocando o livro rapidamente sobre o criado mudo novamente.

- Ah, claro, você é orgulhosa demais pra admitir que estava lendo esse livro só porque fui eu quem te dei. – Disse ele, com uma voz suave demais, com um toque de ironia. Porém, seu rosto permaneceu sorridente e bem-humorado.

Lily pareceu ter entendido uma série de coisas pelo jeito que mudou o tom de voz.

- Ah, Potter, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela se levantou da cama e o encarou. – Aliás, você tem que parar com esse hábito de ficar entrando no meu quarto sempre que te der vontade!

- Ah, por quê? – Ele perguntou, se fazendo de ofendido.

- Como assim, _por quê_? _Por quê_? Você ainda pergunta? Você nem bate na porta! – Ela o olhou indignada e ele a olhou divertido. – Imagina se... se um dia eu estiver me trocando e você abre essa porta!

- Eu iria adorar.

Lily ficou muito vermelha.

- E _eu_ iria te matar! – Berrou ela, enquanto ele riu. – Não ria, Potter, você sabe que eu sou capaz!

- Evans, as únicas coisas que você é capaz de matar são os micróbios. Você é até vegetariana pra não matar os animais!

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto Lily bufava de raiva repetidas vezes, para recuperar o fôlego, xingando o garoto mentalmente.

- Afinal – Começou Lily, mais calma. – O que você quer aqui?

- O meu presente de Natal.

Lily o olhou durante alguns segundos, refletindo.

- Muito inconveniente da sua parte _exigir_ um presente. E se eu não tivesse comprado?

- Mas você comprou.

Ela revirou os olhos, imaginando o que teria feito para atrair uma pessoa tão impertinente para morar na mesma República que ela. Andou até o seu guarda-roupa e abriu a porta, procurando o embrulho. Não percebeu que James a seguira.

- Que organização com as roupas... – Observou ele.

Lily continuou a tatear em busca de alguma coisa enquanto respondia.

- Ah, eu as separei por tipo, modelos e cores, da esquerda pra direita e... – Ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela de um modo constrangedor e se calou.

Ela lhe entregou um embrulho timidamente e se afastou, inconscientemente evitando o que poderia ter acontecido na noite anterior. James o pegou, mas não o abriu.

- Evans, eu sou obrigado a te dizer uma coisa. Se também você se lembrou de me comprar um presente, então você já pode admitir que somos amigos.

- Já falei para não exagerar.

- Qual é o problema de admitir isso?

- O problema é que isso não é verdade. – Disse Lily, secamente. - Quantas vezes eu falei dos meus problemas pra você? O que você sabe do meu passado? Você só acompanhou os últimos quatro meses da minha vida e...

- Sei mais do que você pensa. – Contestou James, sério. – Mas pelo menos acho que você já pode parar com essa idiotice de me chamar de Potter.

- É o seu nome, não é?

- Meu nome é James.

- Isso soou muito "meu nome é Bond. James Bond". – Lily falou, começando a considerar a idéia de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Obrigado. – James riu, e Lily acabou rindo também. – E eu sabia que você tinha um pouco de senso de humor bem aí no fundo!

James estendeu a mão livre.

- Chega de brigas agora, _Lily_?

Era extremamente estranho ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome daquela maneira. A ruiva demorou alguns segundos para apertar a mão dele.

- Depende do jeito que você se comportar. – Ela respondeu, apertando sua mão.

Ele a puxou pela mão para mais perto, mantendo o olhar sedutor. Lily arregalou os olhos como uma criança assustada.

- Você não me deixa ficar comportado...

James já estava enlaçando-a pela cintura quando ela o empurrou.

- Pare de me assediar! – Ela se afastou dele e abriu a porta do quarto. – Você estava sendo gentil demais para querer só uma trégua. Deveria ter imaginado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Lily, você deveria experimentar antes de dizer que não gosta.

- Tchau, Potter. – Cortou Lily, indicando a saída com a cabeça.

- James.

- Tchau, _James_.

Ele saiu do quarto lentamente, levando o embrulho, sem evitar um sorriso de conquista no rosto.

- Obrigado pelo presente, Lily.

Ela revirou os olhos e bateu a porta maldosamente na cara dele. Não queria pensar sobre sua decisão de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, não queria pensar nele tão cedo. Mais uma vez se perguntou porque ele era tão insistente.

* * *

Durante a tarde, Lily tentou arrumar a cozinha, mas Sirius, Remus e Anita não deixaram, dizendo que era Natal e que ela deveria fazer alguma coisa de diferente e esquecer a limpeza. Depois de muito insistirem, os três conseguiram convencer Lily e a convidaram a fazer bonecos de neve.

Lily aceitou, e mais tarde James se juntou aos quatro amigos. Não demorou muito para a brincadeira se tornar uma competição entre Lily e James, onde um queria superar as idéias do outro – quase todas absolutamente idênticas – para montarem o melhor boneco de neve.

Por fim, James fez uma _boneca_ de neve, que tinha um corpo insinuantemente curvilíneo o que fez Sirius aplaudir. Lily finalizou o seu boneco com um toque _delicado_ onde enfiava um graveto para ser o nariz. Isso fez seu boneco desmoronar por completo e James rir compulsivamente dela.

- Você não muita vocação para arte, Lily. – Ele falou, entre risadas.

Lily fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, olhando o monte de neve que anteriormente fora seu boneco.

- Espera aí. – Disse Anita. – Do que você a chamou, James? De Lily?

- Pois é, a Lily resolveu agir como alguém de dezenove anos agora.

Anita virou-se sorrindo para Lily. A ruiva revirou os olhos, presumindo que a amiga estava insinuando que eles tivessem finalmente se beijado.

- Já te avisei que dependendo do seu comportamento, você pode voltar a ser o Potter em questão de segundos. – Retrucou Lily.

- Já era hora, hein, Lily! – Falou Sirius, se divertindo com o diálogo dos amigos. – O James mora aqui há meses e só agora vocês vão parecer gente conversando.

- Temos um psicólogo aqui para cuidar dos problemas dos dois. – Falou Anita, indicando Remus com a cabeça.

- Remus, você poderia explicar qual é o problema que impede a Lily de me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – Perguntou James ao amigo.

- Não, Remus! – Interveio Lily. - Explique para mim qual é o problema do Potter, já que ele está demorando meses pra entender que _eu_ não quero _nada_ com ele.

- Já está chamando ele de Potter de novo! – Exclamou Anita, cansada das idênticas discussões dos dois.

Lily e James permaneceram olhando para Remus. Ele chacoalhou os ombros e falou:

- O problema da Lily é a falta de problema no James. – Ele falou, como se estivesse dando aula. – E isso se torna um problema para o James, que não consegue entender a implicância da Lily com sua falta de problema.

Um breve silêncio dominou o grupo de amigos, enquanto Sirius e Anita trocavam olhares divertidos.

- Não entendi nada. – Disse James, por fim.

- Você é um burro, James. – Constatou Lily, com um olhar superior. – E eu não concordo com você, Remus.

- Ah, chega! – Falou Anita, passando as mãos nos braços, tentando se aquecer. – Vamos entrar antes que a gente congele aqui fora!

E a discussão se encerrou por aí, os cinco entraram na República e começaram a se arrumar para irem mais tarde ao teatro de Lorens.

* * *

Lily estava congelando mesmo usando seu sobretudo mais grosso, luvas e seu cachecol. Ela e os amigos se encontravam na fila da bilheteria, no centro de Londres, na porta do Teatro onde Lorens estava prestes a se apresentar.

De todos ali, James parecia o mais tranqüilo. Lily não entendia como ele conseguia transparecer sempre aquele ar de calmaria, mesmo com a neve soterrando os seus pés e aquele vento gelado.

A rua estava deserta, a não ser pelas pessoas na fila. Os comércios estavam fechados, somando com o frio e a data, portanto as pessoas não circulavam por ali. Os postes e os lampiões espalhados pela cidade estavam todos decorados a moda natalina.

- Essa fila não anda! – Resmungou Lily. De sua boca saiu o habitual vapor que é marca registrada do inverno.

- Parece que tem uns estrangeiros com dificuldades. – Falou Remus, apontando para três pessoas que estavam na bilheteria, gesticulando sem parar. – Não devem saber inglês.

- Que maravilha! – Disse Lily, impaciente.

Anita estava distraída conversando com James e Sirius e só desviaram sua atenção da conversa quando o homem que trabalhava na bilheteria gritou para a fila:

- Alguém aí sabe falar russo?

As pessoas da fila se entreolharam e começaram a murmurar, mas ninguém se manifestou.

- Russo? – Perguntou Anita. – Se fosse alemão até dava pra enganar...

- Acho que esses russos deveriam desistir... – Falou Sirius. – Se não sabem nada de inglês, pra quê vão assistir a peça? Nem vão entender...

Nesse momento, praticamente todas as pessoas da fila desviaram a atenção para a mesma coisa. A rua, anteriormente deserta, foi iluminada por lanternas de motos, que chegaram em alta velocidade e pararam exatamente na altura do grupo de universitários na fila.

Eram duas motos muito bonitas e brilhantes. Na primeira, tinha um homem usando capacete, uma jaqueta de couro e luvas. Na segunda, tinham duas pessoas, também usando capacetes. Uma delas era notavelmente uma mulher, por conta da bota de salto e dos cabelos loiros que desciam pelas costas.

Depois de estacionarem, o primeiro rapaz tirou o capacete. Era Christopher.

- Christopher! – Chamou Anita, acenando.

O garoto olhou para ela e acenou de volta. Os cabelos longos dele estavam presos e bagunçados. Ele chamou o casal de amigos e se aproximou do grupo.

- Oi, pessoal. – Ele cumprimentou. – Achei que chegaria tarde demais...

Os dois amigos de Christopher olhavam para o grupo. Lily os conhecia de vista da universidade, mas não sabia o nome deles.

- A Lorens sabe que você veio? – Perguntou Anita.

- Não, eu queria fazer uma surpresa. – Respondeu Christopher. – Hoje eu não tenho nenhum show porque é Natal, então eu vim correndo de Dorset até Londres.

- E _como_ correu! – Murmurou a amiga loira de Christopher. Ela estava arrumando os cabelos loiros que foram fatalmente desarrumados quando ela tirara o capacete.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça, eles são da minha banda. – Disse Christopher. – Estão na turnê e quiseram vir ao teatro comigo.

- Sou Sophie! – Disse a garota.

- Olá, Sophie. – Disse Sirius, galante. – Sou Sirius.

Anita olhou feio para o garoto, mas ele não reparou.

- Eu sou Richard, _namorado_ da Sophie. – Falou o outro rapaz, que viera dirigindo a segunda moto. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos e caídos sobre o rosto, e seus olhos castanhos fitavam Sirius. Obviamente, deveria saber da fama do garoto.

Sirius disfarçou o sorriso. Depois de todos se apresentarem, a fila começou a andar novamente. Os russos haviam desistido definitivamente.

- Adorei a sua moto, cara. – Falou Sirius, olhando para a moto de Christopher estacionada. – Um dia vou comprar uma também.

Christopher, que estava acendendo um cigarro, interrompeu o movimento para falar:

- Eu comecei a juntar dinheiro desde os dezesseis anos e só comprei essa moto ano passado. Eu nunca conseguia economizar muito, já que nem sempre entra dinheiro e eu gasto muito com CDs. – E, por fim, Christopher acendeu o cigarro. - Além de trocar de guitarra sempre que dá.

Finalmente, os estudantes conseguiram comprar suas entradas e se dirigiram para os seus assentos. James, Sirius, Remus, Christopher e Richard conversavam sobre motos e carros enquanto a peça não começava, entediando as garotas. Sophie, que estava sentada ao lado do namorado, virou-se para Lily que estava do seu outro lado e disse:

- Posso andar com esses meninos o dia inteiro, mas não entendo nada de motos.

Lily sorriu.

- Eu moro com três deles, eles falam sobre futebol todo dia e até hoje não sei a diferença entre um artilheiro e um atacante. – Disse a ruiva, simpaticamente.

- E aí, Sophie, o que você faz na banda? Ou só vai nas turnês cuidar do seu namorado, pra nenhuma groupie se atirar pra cima dele? – Perguntou Anita, sorrindo.

Sophie riu, parecia ter se surpreendido com a pergunta.

- Eu sou a tecladista e back vocal! – Ela sorriu. – Mas aproveito e fico bem de olho no Richard, sempre tem vadias que não se controlam quando vêem um músico e jogam pra cima dele.

- Você cursa Música também? – Perguntou Lily.

- Não. Faço jornalismo, mas toco piano e teclado desde pequena.

As três garotas continuaram a conversar até a peça começar. Do palco, Lorens não reconheceu os amigos, era notável sua concentração. O grupo com quem Lorens atuava era composta, pela sua maioria, de alunos de Hogwarts, tanto de veteranos, quanto de calouros.

A peça fora muito bem encenada, com cenas engraçadas e bem escritas. Lorens conseguira fazer muito bem sua personagem e estava quase irreconhecível sob o figurino.

Depois de uma hora, as cortinas se fecharam e os aplausos encheram o teatro. Christopher aplaudia sorridente, o que lembrou Lily a última peça que Lorens apresentou e Bill quase a crucificou por ter beijado tecnicamente um ator.

Após saírem do teatro, os amigos se dirigiram para a saída dos fundos, onde lá estava Lorens conversando com os amigos, sorridente, desejando feliz Natal a todos.

A morena não demorou muito para avistar os amigos e foi até eles.

- E aí, o que acharam? – Ela perguntou animada.

- Você esteve ótima! – Disse Anita, acompanhada de várias exclamações afirmativas.

Os olhos azuis de Lorens se focalizaram num rosto muito conhecido. Ela demorou segundos para manifestar qualquer reação ao ver Christopher.

- Christopher! – Disse Lorens encarando o rapaz, abrindo a boca de surpresa. Seus olhos brilharam.

Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo rápido.

- Você veio! – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Achei que você não viria!

- Eu dei um jeito. – Disse ele. – Mas amanhã eu já tenho show marcado, essa madrugada mesmo eu já vou pegar a estrada...

Enquanto o garoto falava, ela o abraçou.

Lorens estava completamente alegre naquela noite. Tudo parecia ter dado certo, a peça, a venda das entradas, Christopher.

O frio parecia ter ido embora para o grupo. Eles permaneceram em pé, conversando, comentando sobre a peça. Aos poucos, as pessoas que também tinham assistido à peça começaram a ir embora e finalmente, apenas o grupo de universitários permaneceu na calçada.

Porém, Sirius e Christopher ainda permaneciam no mesmo assunto de motos.

- E você ouviu falar que a Honda tá comercializando réplicas de corridas? – Perguntou Sirius. – Pena que elas não devem correr tanto assim...

- Mas devem ser igualmente caras. – Disse Christopher.

Lorens, que estava ao lado de Christopher revirou os olhos com o assunto, dizendo para as amigas:

- Por que será que homens gostam tanto assim de motos?

- Eu já acostumei. – Falou Sophie. – Namoro há um ano com um motoqueiro.

Enquanto isso, Lily falava com Remus, quase a cochichos:

- Remus, eu simplesmente não concordo com sua teoria!

- Que teoria, Lily?

- A que você disse hoje a tarde! – Ela estava contendo sua falta de conformidade. – Eu não vejo problema na falta de problema no Potter! Ele tem problemas sim!

Remus riu.

- Você não tá chamando ele de James?

- É o hábito. – Ela revirou os olhos.

E assim, a noite foi avançando, e mais um Natal ficou para trás. Quando era perto das duas horas da manhã, Sophie chamou Richard e Christopher de lado, dizendo:

- Já são duas horas! Até chegarmos à Dorset vão ser umas quatro horas!

Richard olhou seu relógio de pulso.

- Amanhã a noite nós temos um show, é bom a gente dormir bem antes. – Ele disse.

- Ok, então. Vou me despedir da Lorens. – Avisou Christopher.

Ele andou até a garota, que contava detalhes da peça a James e Anita, sorridente ao extremo.

- Lorens, eu já tenho que ir.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, deixando James e Anita conversando para trás.

- Mas já?

De repente, Christopher teve uma idéia.

- Lorens, porque você não vai comigo?

Lorens ponderou por alguns instantes, sentindo o vento gelado bater em sua face.

- Ah, Chris, eu tenho que apresentar a peça até o ano novo. – Ela disse, com uma pontada de tristeza na voz. – Não vou poder ir.

O rapaz baixou o olhar. Lorens se aproximou do rosto dele e o beijou. Se beijaram por alguns minutos, enquanto Sophie e Richard se despediam dos outros amigos.

- Olha, Lorens... a gente tá... ficando já faz um tempo. – Começou ele, desconcertado. – Mas não se sinta presa a mim. Eu gosto muito de você, mas não quero te prender.

Lorens franziu o cenho.

- Se quer saber, Chris, não sinto vontade de ficar com outra pessoa.

- Mas se você sentir, não se sinta desimpedida, certo? E se você ficar com outra pessoa, sinta-se livre para me contar ou não.

Lorens não estava gostando muito de ouvir aquilo. Isso significava que ele também ficaria com outras garotas e ela não ficaria sabendo se ele assim decidisse. Será que ele já tinha ficado com outra, ou pretendia fazer isso e por este motivo estava falando tudo aquilo?

- Tudo bem, Chris. – Ela murmurou.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e depois se afastou até onde sua moto estava estacionada. Richard já estava sentado em sua moto, com a namorada atrás dele, abraçando-o por sua cintura. Christopher colocou o seu capacete e ligou a moto. Acenou antes de sair, com Richard ao seu encalço.

Lorens esperou até as luzes das motos desaparecerem da rua para falar:

- Vamos embora?

* * *

A semana transcorrera tranqüilamente, com muita neve. Alguns dias antes do Ano Novo, Lily passara na casa dos pais para cumprimentá-los e matar as saudades. Desde as férias de verão ela não os via. Antes de ir, James insistira para ir junto com ela. Lily não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não, mas por via das dúvidas, discutiu com ele e disse que ele tinha que se colocar no seu devido lugar. A discussão só teve fim quando ela lhe dera as costas e saíra da República, depois de perceber que James não estava disposto a se irritar e parar de insistir.

Anita aproveitou a última semana de férias e saiu bastante, as vezes com Lily e Lorens (quando não estava apresentando a peça), as vezes com suas outras amigas que cursavam Moda.

James, Sirius e Remus também saíram quase todos os dias. Remus parecia bem melhor, e raramente se lembrava de Helena. Esta, segundo Alice, continuava chorando em sua cama todos os dias, se recusando a ser ajudada.

Marlene não tinha ligado nenhuma vez durante as férias todas, mas Alice presumia que a amiga voltaria depois da virada do ano. E desejava profundamente que elas pudessem conversar.

A conversa que tivera com Christopher não saía da cabeça de Lorens. Toda hora ela se pegava se lembrando. Quando contou às amigas, Lily falou exatamente o que ela estava esperando, mas não queria admitir.

- Lorens, você deveria estar feliz. – A ruiva dizia. – Afinal, não era você quem sempre dizia que não queria nada sério com ninguém?

- Mas nunca foi sério com ninguém antes, por isso... ah, esquece. – Falou Lorens.

- Lorens, desde que eu te conheço, quando você percebe que a relação está ficando séria, você termina. – Disse Anita. – Dessa vez, você nem precisou falar, o Christopher foi mais rápido. Melhor pra você, que não precisou dar uma de chata.

- Vocês têm razão. – Concordou Lorens. – Mas vocês acham que ele nessa viagem já ficou com um monte de garotas? Ou até antes de viajar?

Lily e Anita se entreolharam, se lembrando do que Sophie dissera sobre groupies.

- É bem possível. – Disse Lily.

- Ai, Lily! Credo! – Exclamou Anita. – Não fala o que você não sabe! Lorens, a gente não tem como saber disso, isso vai de você deduzir ou descobrir.

Lorens balançou a cabeça.

- Lorens – Começou Lily, séria. – a gente tem o que a gente procura. Você sempre quis ter uma relação como essa, meio aberta e sem compromisso. Agora é a hora pra ver se você gosta ou não.

A morena sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

* * *

O último dia do ano foi, para Lily, como todos os outros últimos dias dos anos. Ela ficou a tarde inteira escrevendo planos para o ano que se iniciaria.

_Devo estudar mais. Devo visitar mais meus pais. Devo ser mais paciente.._.

- Tá faltando uma coisinha aí, Lily. – Falou James, espiando por cima do ombro dela.

- James, pára de se meter nas minhas coisas! – Reclamou ela, se virando para ele.

- Não resisti. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Agora me deixa terminar aqui! – Falou ela, voltando a se debruçar sobre o seu papel.

- Falta você acrescentar uma coisa.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Ah, é mesmo? O quê?

- "_Devo aceitar a sair com o James_", que tal?

- Sonhe, Potter, sonhe. – Falou Lily, com desprezo na voz.

- Potter, não. – Lembrou James, sorrindo. E depois, se afastou.

Lily não lhe deu atenção e passou o resto da tarde completando sua enorme lista.

Sirius sugeriu que os amigos passassem a virada do ano no centro de Londres, onde teriam uma ótima visão dos fogos de artifício. Todos concordaram completamente com a idéia.

- Chamei o pessoal da Whisky, então acho que dá pra gente pegar carona. – Disse Sirius.

As onze da noite, todos eles estavam na porta da República, muito bem agasalhados. Da República Whisky de Fogo, Bill e Amus eram os únicos que tinham carro. Como Frank ia, obviamente Bellatriz também ia. Bellatriz indo, Sarah também ia.

- Nossa, será que todo mundo vai caber? – Perguntou Amus.

Alice, que tinha acabado de sair da sua República, se aproximou do grupo, falando:

- O Gideon também tem carro, se alguém quiser...

Frank fechou a cara e Bellatriz olhou feio pra ele.

- Vamos logo, a gente vai perder a virada assim! – Exclamou Anita, olhando o relógio.

- Certo. – Disse Bill. – Quem vai no meu carro?

Ficara decidido que no carro de Bill iria Sirius, Remus, Anita e Peter. Amus convidara Lily para ir em seu carro, portanto James resolvera ir no carro dele. Por esse motivo, Sarah se enfiou lá também, já que estava indo por conta de James e, por fim, Lorens. Para o carro de Gideon sobrou apenas Alice, Frank e Bellatriz. Alice não gostou nada, mas era tarde demais, uma vez que os outros carros saíram primeiro.

Em dez minutos, os três carros chegaram à uma bela praça no centro de Londres, coberta de neve. Havia milhares de pessoas ali, todas em grupo, conversando e olhando o ansiosamente o relógio.

Depois de ficar no carro vendo o namorado olhar para Alice o tempo todo, Bellatriz, séria como sempre, o arrastou para longe do grupo, dizendo que queria passar a virada somente com Frank.

Lily, Anita e Lorens estavam juntas, perto da multidão. Mesmo sabendo que faltava mais de meia hora, Lily não parava de olhar para o céu, esperando os fogos.

Sirius, James, Remus e Bill se aproximaram das garotas.

- A gente vai comprar cerveja, vocês querem também? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu vou querer! – Falou Lorens, sorridente. Ela tateou os bolsos da jaqueta em busca de dinheiro e entregou-o nas mãos de James.

- Eu também! – Disse Anita.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto Anita também começou a procurar dinheiro nos bolsos.

- Não precisa, Anita, deixa que eu pago pra você. – Falou Bill.

- Não precisa! – Falou Anita mostrando uma cédula. – Eu tenho dinhe...

- Faço questão. – Disse Bill, olhando-a sedutor.

Lily e Lorens se entreolharam. Anita franziu o cenho.

- Chega de enrolação, vamos logo! – Exclamou Sirius.

Anita ainda não estava entendendo. Bill mal falava com ela, era um tanto inexplicável essa generosidade.

- Tome, James, não deixe o Bill pagar. – Disse Anita, entregando o dinheiro a James.

Bill balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, então vamos dar uma volta. – Ele disse, tocando o braço dela.

Anita olhou para Lorens com uma expressão interrogativa. Lorens não demonstrava nenhuma alteração, parecia normal.

- Vamos comprar logo, eu quero me aquecer! – Disse James, com frio.

- É, vamos logo. – Concordou Remus.

Sirius olhou feio para Anita antes de seguir os dois amigos.

- Lily, Lorens, Anita! Venham aqui! – Alguém as chamou ao longe.

A ruiva se virou para ver quem era e viu Alice acenando alegremente, ao lado de Gideon.

Lily foi até lá, e Lorens a seguiu, olhando para trás no caminho.

- Aproveitando que elas já saíram, vamos tomar uma cerveja? – Perguntou Bill.

- Er... melhor não, acho que vou com as meninas. – Ela apontou as três amigas com o queixo.

- Ah, Anita, vem cá... – Ele começou a puxá-la para perto.

Anita arregalou os olhos e o segurou pelo peito.

- Ei, Bill, tá ficando louco?

Ele a soltou lentamente, e ficou olhando para seu rosto.

- Porque não?

- Porque não, ora! Não estou entendendo qual é a sua!

Bill ficou notavelmente desconcertado, coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com veemência e começou a mirar os sapatos.

- Ah, sei lá, só queria...

- Quer fazer ciuminho na Lorens, não é? – Perguntou Anita. – Muito infantil da sua parte.

- Claro que não, Anita! Eu realmente quero...

- Ah, chega disso! – Ela começou a andar para longe dele. – Tchau.

Ele tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas ela já estava consideravelmente longe para ouvir. Ele suspirou e tomou o caminho oposto.

* * *

Faltava apenas quinze minutos para meia noite. Anita estava, pela décima vez, explicando a Lorens que não estava entendendo o motivo pelo qual Bill quisera ficar com ela.

- Anita, não precisa contar de novo! – Replicou a morena, quando Anita voltara a falar disso. – Eu não ligo, de verdade!

- Mas saiba que eu jamais ficaria com ele!

- Eu sei, Anita. – Disse Lorens, com ar de tédio. – Eu não tenho mais nada com ele, não faz diferença.

Lily não estava mais ouvindo as amigas. A virada do ano, para ela, sempre foi um de momento de introspecção. Ela costumava pensar sobre suas atitudes, seu futuro, suas escolhas...

Pensou em Louis e na resposta que estava lhe devendo. Tinha quase certeza que não queria começar novamente um relacionamento com ele, mas tinha medo de se arrepender. Lembrou-se dos motivos que tivera para terminar, na terrível cena que presenciou, mas mal sabia se realmente era ele, lembrou-se no quanto era terrível estar com ele e não gostar dele de verdade...

Sem notar, ela se afastou das amigas e começou a andar pela multidão, sem rumo, observando o céu distraidamente.

- Também gosto de pensar na vida no Ano Novo.

Lily se virou procurando o dono da voz e encontrou James Potter, sorrindo para ela.

- Que bom, quem sabe você não muda pra melhor esse ano? – Perguntou Lily, sarcástica.

- Se você quisesse. – Ele disse, ainda sorrindo para a ruiva.

Toda vez em que James falava esse tipo de coisa, Lily revirava os olhos, porque ela nunca acreditava. James achava que estava na hora dela começar a levar suas insinuações mais a sério. E ele também, talvez. _Parecia_ valer a pena.

- Faltam dez minutos. – Ele disse.

- Bom, então eu vou pra lá. – Disse Lily, apontando para frente. – Quero passar a virada do ano sozinha.

James riu.

- Até parece, Lily. Eu quero passar o Ano Novo com você.

- Por que você sempre tem que ser chato e persistente? – Perguntou ela, impaciente. – Deixa de ser intrometido!

Lily cruzou os braços, farta de ter que sempre repetir a mesma coisa para ele. Começou a andar, ignorando o fato de estar sendo seguida. Havia pessoas demais ali, mas a ruiva continuou andando.

Depois de segundos, James tentou pará-la, mas Lily continuou ignorando-o. Ela apertou o passo e, para acompanhá-la, James esbarrou em algumas pessoas e esticou a mão para alcançar Lily.

- Ai! – Exclamou uma garota.

- Desculpa aí. – Falou James, apressado.

E de repente ele parou. Lily também parou, porque James tinha alcançado sua mão e a tinha segurado.

A ruiva notou o olhar que James trocava com a garota. Não demorou muito para que percebesse que eles já deviam se conhecer.

- Nossa, James, faz séculos que eu não te vejo! – Exclamou a garota.

- Eu que o diga, Jéssica! – Disse James, sorrindo.

Eles se cumprimentaram, e Lily permaneceu observando, confusa.

Jéssica aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela apesar de ser mais baixa. Era muito bonita, tinha os cabelos ondulados até o meio das costas, castanho como os olhos.

James olhava de Jéssica para Lily e não demorou para Jéssica observar a ruiva também.

- É sua namorada, Jay? – Ela perguntou, chamando-o pelo apelido que sempre costumava chamar.

Lily, que não estava entendendo nada, e James coraram.

- Não! – Ele exclamou. – É só uma amiga.

Ela riu, acenando para Lily simpaticamente. A outra acenou de volta brevemente, sem jeito.

- Mas e então, James, o que você está fazendo em Londres? – Jéssica voltou a perguntar, curiosa. – Você não mora em Oxford?

- Eu me transferi pra Universidade de Hogwarts em setembro, estou morando por aqui de novo.

Ela sorriu, e Lily se sentiu totalmente de fora da conversa.

- E você nem me falou, né? – Ela riu novamente. – Está tudo bem com você? Tem visto o pessoal do colegial?

Lily entendeu um pouco as coisas. Olhou no relógio e faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a meia-noite.

- Eu estou ótimo! – Respondeu James, ainda um pouco desacreditado por ter reencontrado a amiga. Lily não gostou da maneira em que James olhava para Jéssica. – E estou morando com o Sirius, ele é o único que eu tenho visto direto.

- Ah... – Murmurou Jéssica. – A gente devia sair.

- Bom, eu vou indo pra lá. – Falou Lily, mais impaciente, detestando ver os dois tão amiguinhos, esquecendo-se dela. – Tchau.

Lily deu as costas aos dois, se enfiando na multidão. James olhava indeciso entre as duas garotas, sem saber de quem deveria ir atrás.

- Er... então, Jesse, eu também vou indo...

- Ah, claro! – Ela exclamou. – Eu te ligo, tenho o telefone do Sirius, que eu acho que é o mesmo que o seu agora...

- É! A gente conversa mais depois...

Ele se despediu rapidamente da velha amiga e seguiu a mesma direção de Lily. Andou alguns segundos e facilmente achou uma cabeleira ruiva entre a aglomeração.

- Ei, Lily!

Lily o olhou severamente.

- Me deixa passar a virada sozinha!

- Por que você saiu daquele jeito? – Ele perguntou, ignorando o que ela tinha falado.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Porque falta três minutos pra virada, e eu quero ficar _sozinha_!

- Deixa de ser chata, qual é o problema da gente ver os fogos juntos?

Lily bufou de raiva e cruzou os braços, de cara fechada. James ficou observando o céu, distraído. Lily imaginou se ele estava pensando em Jéssica.

- Quem era ela? – Lily perguntou, a curiosidade era maior que o orgulho.

- Está com ciúmes, Lily?

- Ah, você é sempre tão idiota! – Falou ela, vermelha. Não era ciúmes. E não era _mesmo_. – Só queria saber, vocês parecem ser tão amigos...

James ficou em silêncio, olhando as pessoas a volta, todas ansiosas e sorridentes.

- Ela é minha ex-namorada.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- _Ex o quê_? – Ela perguntou, indignada.

- Ex-namorada. – Ele repetiu, ainda mirando as pessoas a sua volta.

- Você nunca me contou que teve uma namorada.

James riu.

- Você nunca me perguntou se eu já tive uma namorada.

Lily o olhou fixamente, mas ele ainda olhava para a multidão. Não gostara de saber daquilo, definitivamente. Quanto tempo ele teria namorado Jéssica? Por que motivo o namoro teria terminado? Será que ele ainda gostava dela, bem lá no fundo?

- Não consigo imaginar você namorando sério com alguém. – Disse Lily, olhando para o garoto.

James finalmente olhou para ela.

- Eu também não conseguia.

- Até namorar a Jéssica, eu suponho. – Falou Lily, detestando pronunciar o nome dela.

- Não, Lily. – Disse ele, sério. – Até encontrar você.

Lily não se mexeu. Pensou ter escutado errado momentaneamente, mas depois que sentiu James mais perto dela, soube que seus ouvidos ouviram perfeitamente bem.

A ruiva não teve tempo de falar mais nada, quando virou o rosto para mirar James, ele a beijou.

Nesse instante, que pareceu uma eternidade para Lily, fogos de artifício explodiram no céu, e as pessoas que estavam lá se abraçaram umas as outras, desejando-se "Feliz Ano Novo". James e Lily não se beijaram durante muito tempo, pararam assim que perceberam o estrondo dos fogos no céu.

Lily não conseguiu encarar o garoto, começou a mirar o céu colorido pelas luzes dos fogos, sentindo seu rosto estar vermelho. James não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto e também ficou olhando para os fogos.

A visão daqueles fogos explodindo no céu fez Lily se lembrar de várias coisas, sentir várias coisas. Não estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Olhou para James pelo canto do olho e viu que ele olhava para cima. Depois, sentiu um aperto no peito, pensando em Louis, que nem havia lhe dado uma resposta. Odiava sentir essas dúvidas dentro do peito. Por que estava se sentindo culpada?

Depois de alguns segundos, quando James se virou para olhar Lily, ela não estava mais lá.

* * *

**CONTINUA**.

Aleluia! Esse capítulo foi difícil. O quanto eu apaguei as coisas...mas enfim, aqui ele está! Espero que vocês gostem muito, e me desculpem pela demora.

Gente, eu começo a trabalhar HOJE, em alguns minutos. Assim, fica imprevisto a minha próxima atualização... infelizmente. Juro que vou tentar ao máximo!

- Agradecimentos –

Pessoal, acho que quem lê as fics do **Assuero Racsama** reconheceu Sophie e o Richard, certo? Pois é, dêem todos os créditos a ele, porque esses dois OC's são dos direitos autorais DELE. Obrigada pelo empréstimo, Rodrigo!

E a personagem Jéssica eu não peguei de ninguém, mas peguei alguém. Hahaha, confuso? Pois é, a escritora jehssik se emprestou para fazer parte da fic. Obrigada, Jéssica!

* * *

Pessoal, as respostas das reviews estarão nas caixas de e-mail de vocês ainda hoje ou amanhã! Muito obrigada!

**Perfil do Capítulo 25.**

**Nome**: Sophie Gibbs.

**Idade**: 19 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

**Altura**: 1,73.

**Nasceu em**: Manchester - UK.

**Por que mora em República**: Porque, apesar de ter parentes morando próximos à Universidade, Sophie preferiu viver longe de sua família, com quem tem sérios problemas de relacionamento.

**Curso - ano**: Jornalismo – 2º ano.

**Trabalha como**: repórter da rádio universitária.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Ouvir música, escrever, falar, trocar idéias.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: de discutir.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Beatles, Jazz, Blues, Rock.

**Comida favorita**: gosta de todos os tipos de comida.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Não; as amigas de Sophie preferiram cursar suas faculdades em Cambridge.

Até o próximo!


	26. Confissões Por Acaso

**Capítulo 26 – Confissões por acaso.**

Já era a quinta vez que Lily acordava aquela noite. Na verdade, ela mal tinha dormido, tinha, mais precisamente, cochilado algumas vezes. Era seis horas da manhã quando abrira os olhos pela quinta vez, e o dia ainda não havia clareado plenamente.

Enquanto pensava no frio do primeiro dia de janeiro, Lily estava deitada de olhos bem abertos no escuro. De repente se lembrou da noite anterior. Não. Ela não tinha sonhado. Ou melhor, não foi um pesadelo. Lily se levantou na cama em um salto, sem se importar em arrumar as cobertas e com o conforto que estava deixando de lado.

Sem pensar, a ruiva saiu de seu quarto, deixando Anita e Lorens dormindo profundamente para trás.

Abriu a porta do quarto onde os garotos dormiam. Constatou que os roncos vinham da cama de Sirius, e que Remus também dormia profundamente. Olhou para a cama de James, que se resumia em um amontoado de cobertores. Andou decidida até aquela cama, pensando em como era a pior maneira de acordar o garoto, tropeçou em um monte de sapatos, e finalmente chegou até a cama dele.

Alguns fracos raios de sol já penetravam pela janela, iluminando sutilmente o quarto.

James estava dormindo. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados ainda, mas estava, definitivamente, bonito... Lily sacudiu a cabeça e mais uma vez não acreditou no que tinha feito na noite anterior. Tinha ido completamente contra seus princípios, estava sentindo-se totalmente confusa.

Sacudiu James violentamente, socou seu braço, mas ele demorou para manifestar qualquer reação.

- Potter! – Lily sussurou impaciente no ouvido dele.

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentamente.

- Lily...? – Ele balbuciou, abrindo um sorriso.

- Levante-se! – Mandou Lily, ainda sussurrando.

- Ah, não... – Ele murmurou, enquanto se sentava em sua cama, e Lily pôde ver que ele estava sem camisa. - Mal passou a noite e você já está me procurando de novo? Não sabia que você tinha gostado tanto assim...

Por conta da frase e da falta de roupa de James, Lily ficou muito vermelha, mas com a fraca iluminação, ele não percebeu.

- A gente precisa conversar! – Disse Lily, ainda falando bem baixo para não acordar os outros. – Vamos descer!

James estava sem óculos, mas olhava Lily admirado. Aquela irritação da ruiva era o que mais o atraia.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Falou James, bem-humorado. Agilmente, ele pegou Lily pela mão e a puxou para sua cama. Ela tentou se soltar, mas a força de James era incomparável. Ele a colocou, ainda com uma pequena dificuldade já que Lily não parava de se debater, sentada ao seu lado e passou a coberta sobre ela. Depois, sorriu. – Vamos conversar aqui.

- Nunca! – Exclamou Lily, esquecendo-se de falar baixo, mas nem Sirius, nem Remus se mexeram. Ela começou a afastar as cobertas, mas não conseguiu sair. Impressionada com a agilidade de James, acrescentou: – Como você conseguiu...?

- Tenho prática, Lily. – Falou ele, maroto.

Lily o fulminou com o olhar.

- Você... você é... – Mas ela não continuou. Com um movimento brusco, ela tentou empurrá-lo para sair da cama.

James segurou Lily, ainda sorrindo, deixando-a mais nervosa. Depois, ela olhou para ele e reparou novamente que ele estava sem camisa, e agradeceu aos céus o fato dele estar coberto pelo edredom da cintura para baixo.

- Potter, você... não me diga que você está nu! – Gaguejou Lily, assumindo uma expressão horrorizada, se afastando dele o máximo que pôde.

James começou a rir, ainda segurando os pulsos de Lily para que ela não saísse da cama.

- Você não se lembra que lá no hotel de Oxford eu te falei que costumo dormir de cueca? – Ele disse, com um brilho cínico nos olhos.

- Seu idiota, me respeite! Vamos descer e conversar! – Falou Lily, sentindo uma raiva queimar dentro do peito. Ou era outra coisa?

- Não é a primeira vez que a gente fica na mesma cama, Lily.

Lily revirou os olhos, buscando paciência.

- Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar! E o Remus virá me salvar.

James não conseguia parar de achar graça, portanto riu de novo.

- Acho que o Remus nem se lembraria de você, Lily. Você foi embora cedo, mas a gente bebeu champanhe demais.

A ruiva olhou severamente para James. Ele riu e a soltou lentamente. Lily saiu da cama o mais rápido que pôde e esperou James sair também.

Ele saiu da cama. Lily tinha se esquecido que ele estava apenas de cuecas, portanto somente quando o viu de samba canção, automaticamente virou o rosto, vermelha.

- Potter, vista-se!

- Hum... não.

- Está abaixo de zero lá fora, Potter, você não sente frio? – Falou ela, ainda sem olhar pra ele. – Vou te esperar lá embaixo.

Ainda ouvindo a risada divertida de James, Lily fechou a porta e desceu as escadas.

Ele apareceu na sala cinco minutos depois, usando apenas calças. Lily não parava de se perguntar por que raios morava numa República mista, e por que raios o garoto fazia tanta questão de ficar se exibindo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, olhando-a curiosamente.

- Então, Lily, por que você me acordou a essa hora? – Ele perguntou, cheio de seu senso de humor. – Mal começamos alguma coisa e você já quer discutir a relação?

Lily sentiu as bochechas quererem explodir de tão quentes que estavam. Ignorando este fato, a ruiva se levantou e ficou de frente para James, olhando-o seriamente.

- Não, Potter. Eu não vou discutir relação nenhuma com você, porque nós nunca vamos ter nenhum tipo de relação, você entendeu?

James ficou sério pela primeira vez.

- Ah, então é por isso que você já está me chamando de Potter de novo?

- Sim. – Respondeu Lily.

- Eu acho isso _muito_ idiota.

- Que pena. – Falou Lily, irônica. – Pode não significar nada demais pra você, mas pra mim é um lembrete de que você não merece minha consideração.

James franziu o cenho, achando que tinha ouvido errado. Desejando que tivesse ouvido errado. Não estava entendendo o motivo que a garota tinha para estar falando esse tipo de coisa, afinal, o beijo na virada do ano fora algo recíproco. Ele, James, não tinha forçado nada.

- Por que eu não mereço sua consideração? – Perguntou James, olhando-a fixamente.

- Porque não. Você _nunca_ me respeita, _nunca_ me leva a sério, está _sempre_ rindo do que eu falo e me trata como se eu tivesse algum tipo de problema mental. Desde o primeiro dia que você veio morar aqui, você _sempre_ fez isso.

James, apesar de tudo, abriu um sorriso. Se levantou e parou apenas alguns centímetros de Lily, que permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Olha, Lily, eu não sou um cara romântico. Se você está esperando que eu me ajoelhe e te peça desculpas, infelizmente não é isso que você vai ter. Mas você nunca vai poder afirmar que eu não te respeito.

– Você não tinha o direito de ter me beijado!

- Então você não tinha o direito de me beijar também.

- Eu? Você que veio pra cima de mim, eu mal tive tempo de sair! – Afirmou Lily, autoritária.

- Lily, por que você sempre tem que procurar um problema onde não tem problema? – Perguntou James, e por alguns segundos lembrou-se de Remus e finalmente entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Você que pensa que não tem problema. – Disse ela.

Olhando nos olhos de Lily, James percebeu que deveria ter alguma coisa que ele não sabia, e que Lily não havia contado.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntou James, colocando a mão no ombro de Lily.

- Não te interessa. – Respondeu Lily, rispidamente.

- É o francês. Acertei?

Lily baixou o olhar. Sabia que James não iria aceitar ficar sem resposta, e, pensando que assim o faria desistir, resolveu dizer o que pesava incessantemente em sua consciência, mesmo que não estivesse muito a vontade de contar esse tipo de coisa a ele.

- Eu não dei minha resposta a ele. Eu disse que iria pensar. Você não tinha o direito de ter feito isso...

- Por que não? Você pretende ficar com ele?

- Não.

- Mas... vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou James, temendo a resposta.

- Não. Mas também não avisei a ele que estamos separados.

- Então você não tem do que reclamar. – Concluiu James, odiando mais do que nunca a existência do _francês_.

- Mas foi errado. Eu não estou me sentindo bem, e tenho certeza que mesmo uma pessoa como você, Potter, não gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

James revirou os olhos, pensando em responder que não gostaria de estar no lugar dele, mas que ele havia merecido por ser tão... francês. Mas preferiu ficar calado.

- E eu devo respeitar o Louis, porque ele me respeita muito e sempre respeitou.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não te respeito? – Perguntou James, acidamente.

- E se eu estiver?

James detestava admitir, mas Lily estava acabando com sua paciência.

- Eu te respeito sim, Lily. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu e você passamos um final de semana no mesmo quarto de hotel e, se eu fosse um maníaco, você poderia ter sofrido um trauma pra sua vida toda, ou se eu simplesmente não tivesse respeito por você, poderia ter tentado te agarrar com mais freqüência do que eu tentei...

- Ótimo, você já admitiu que você tentou me agarrar. E não fez mais do que sua obrigação não persistindo, além disso, você não seria louco de...

- Não me interrompa, Lily. – Cortou James. E Lily parou de falar na mesma hora. – Outra coisa. Na noite que aquele velho tentou te comprar, ainda em Oxford, eu fiquei horas conversando com você. Você acabou dormindo, mas eu não.

- O quê? Você não dormiu...?

- Não dormi nem um minuto, Lily. Fiquei olhando pra você, e não consegui dormir. E se eu não te respeitasse, poderia ter abusado de você enquanto você dormia, não poderia?

Lily olhava fixamente nos olhos dele.

- Poderia, mas... na verdade, não poderia! – Começou ela, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer. – Bem, Potter...

- Tem outra coisa. – Cortou James de novo. – O dia que você resolveu encher a cara com as suas amigas. Acho que você se lembra que você desceu e me encontrou aqui, neste mesmo sofá. – E James apontou o sofá que estava atrás dele. – Naquela noite, Lily, eu poderia ter te beijado, sim, e não venha me dizer que não poderia, porque você estava...

Linda? Bêbada? James não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- ... estava diferente do que você normalmente é.

Lily estava suavemente vermelha depois de ouvir tantas coisas que não tinha conhecimento.

- É claro que estava, Potter, eu estava alcoolizada! – Falou ela, sarcástica.

- É, foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Concordou James na mesma hora. – Mas eu tinha uma grande vantagem sobre você, mas não a usei. E ainda por cima, você nem se lembraria, assim como você mal se lembra, mas você se sentou do meu lado, me abraçou e...

- Não fique se gabando por isso. – Acrescentou Lily, corando ainda mais.

- Não estou me gabando, só quero que você veja como eu te respeito e...

- Calma! – Pediu Lily, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar. – Eu não estou me referindo a esse tipo de respeito, porque esse tipo de respeito é uma _obrigação_ da sua parte. Estou me referindo a um respeito mais moral, e esse você não tem por mim e por quase ninguém.

James estava ficando impaciente. Depois de dizer tudo aquilo, ela ainda tinha mais argumentos? Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco de ter que ouvir esses tipos de insinuações, afinal, o que é que isso tinha a ver com Lily e ele? E por que a ruiva não admitia que queria ficar com ele e pronto, sem mais discussões?

- Sabe qual é o problema, Lily? _Só_ você acha isso. Você não consegue levar metade das coisas que eu te digo na brincadeira, e depois fica com esse papo de respeito.

- Você sabe que eu detesto essas piadinhas que você faz!

- Por isso eu sempre faço! – James voltou a sorrir.

Lily o olhou severamente, vendo que James acabou de fazer com ela o que ela tinha acabado de dizer que detestava que ele fizesse.

- Não vou perder mais meu tempo com você! – Falou Lily, totalmente impaciente.

- Isso, vai descontar sua raiva na sua fixação por limpeza. – Falou James, zombeteiro.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

- Você é ridículo.

Depois de dizer isso num tom de voz frio, virou-se e saiu da sala, subindo as escadas rapidamente. James achou ótimo que ela tivesse ido, porque aquela discussão já estava tirando-o do sério. Por um momento, James acreditou que tudo que ele tinha contado para Lily faria alguma diferença, mas esqueceu-se que se tratava da problemática número um e acabou mais irritado do que poderia ter ficado se tivesse permanecido calado.

* * *

Depois daquela discussão, Lily e James não se falaram pelo resto das férias. Obviamente, todos reparam nisso, e relutantemente, Lily confessou para as amigas sobre o beijo e sobre a discussão. Lorens não perdeu a oportunidade de ficar caçoando de Lily, enquanto Anita tentou incessantemente dar uma de mãe conselheira e tentava fazer a ruiva ver o lado bom das coisas. Alice ficou em cima do muro, mas era a que mais tinha paciência para ouvir Lily falando mal de James e de agüentar suas crises de neurose.

Já pelo lado de James, Sirius fez ele repetir a história três vezes para finalmente acreditar que o amigo tinha beijado Lily. Remus ouviu tudo em silêncio e depois apenas disse a James para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Obviamente, James não lhe deu atenção.

E o fim das férias não foi muito diferente disso. Nos dois últimos dias, Lily passou a tarde revisando a matéria e ninguém ousou atrapalhá-la com medo das respostas que poderiam receber.

Como Alice não ia esplendidamente bem nas matérias de Direito, aceitou estudar alguns minutos com Lily. Depois de ver que a ruiva estava jorrando mal-humor, resolveu voltar para sua República para ligar para o namorado.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena que há muito não presenciava. Uma reunião feminina, de Sarah e suas amigas. Bellatriz não estava ali, pois ela nunca julgava importante essas reuniões.

Todas as cabeças presentes na sala se viraram para Alice. Ela acenou simpaticamente e jogou suas coisas em uma cadeira. Percebeu que todo mundo estava em silêncio, e soube que era por conta de sua presença. Resolveu ir para a cozinha procurar o que comer.

- Pronto, pode voltar a falar, Violet! – Pediu Sarah.

Alice pensou se as garotas não imaginavam que ela poderia estar ouvindo.

- Então, eu fiquei sabendo que a Elisabeth Weiss agora está tendo um caso de férias com o Amus Diggory!

- Nossa, essa Elisabeth só pega os mais gostosos. – Comentou uma garota que Alice não reconheceu pela voz.

- Vamos tentar fazê-la andar com a gente para ela nos contar os _detalhes_. – Falou Sarah.

Enquanto ouvia essas coisas, Alice estava comendo uma maçã. Revirava os olhos a cada comentário que escutava vindo da sala.

- Sarah, quando a sua prima chegou, eu gelei, pensei que fosse a McKinnon! – Disse Violet. – Será que ela vai demorar?

- Ela está pra chegar, hoje é o último dia de férias! – Tranqüilizou-a Sarah. – Ela ligou hoje cedo pra avisar que estava vindo.

Agora Alice começou a se interessar.

- E o que ela falou? – Perguntou uma garota de voz aguda.

- Depois que eu atendi o telefone, ela disse exatamente isso: "Oi, aqui é a Marlene. Estou voltando hoje pra República." E desligou. – Contou Sarah, como se estivesse revelando um segredo muito importante.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou uma garota exaltada. – Ela ainda deve estar morrendo de ódio de todos!

Alice parou de comer e começou a pensar momentaneamente. Será que Marlene estaria mais calma? Será que ela voltaria e não tocaria no assunto? Ou a amiga não a teria perdoado ainda?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Automaticamente Alice correu até a porta da cozinha para ver quem era, ainda segurando sua maçã. Esperava, assim como o grupo das garotas da sala, que fosse Marlene, mas era Helena.

- Oi... – Ela murmurou, cabisbaixa.

Todas as garotas de lá reviraram os olhos e torceram os narizes. Uma garota loira, que Alice sabia ser Julie Flannery, perguntou:

- Onde você estava, Sullivan? No cemitério?

Elas soltaram risadinhas. Helena estava com os cabelos mais vermelhos do que nunca, Alice supôs que ela tinha ido tingir a raiz, ou qualquer coisa.

- Estava... na igreja. – Helena respondeu.

Mais risadas. Helena revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas.

- Eu pensei que fosse a McKinnon! – Exclamou Violet, decepcionada.

- Sarah, que garota mais... mais... deprimente. – Comentou uma garota de pele morena.

- E agora que ela não pára de falar sobre Deus? Esses dias ela me convidou para rezar com ela. – Contou Sarah.

Alice já estava de volta para a cozinha, procurando outra coisa para comer. Mas a conversa na sala não parava. Alice perguntou-se como aquelas garotas conseguiam pensar somente naquelas coisas, e como só conseguiam falar sobre quem-ficou-com-quem e quem-se-separou-de-quem.

A morena só parou para prestar atenção quando ouviu o nome de Lily na conversa.

- Eu sei que ela é da minha sala, mas... – Cochichava Violet. – Não entendo como o James corre tanto atrás dela! Ela não tem nada de mais!

- Violet, você realmente acha que não rola nada entre eles? Afinal, eles moram juntos! – Disse Julie. – Homem e mulher morando juntos sempre acaba em sexo.

- Eu também acho que ele deve ter motivo pra correr atrás dela. Não sei se eles chegam a se agarrar, mas ela deve ficar provocando ele. – Disse uma garota que Alice não reconheceu pela voz. – Entre quatro paredes, não duvido nada.

Alice revirou os olhos, mas continuou ouvindo.

- O que você acha, Sarah? – Perguntou alguém. – Você é vizinha, _íntima_ do James e... conhece a Evans desde o colegial!

Sarah riu, e Alice já imaginou que a prima estava se sentindo muito importante com o título "íntima de James".

- Sabem o que eu realmente acho? – Começou Sarah. – Que não rola nada. Podem apostar que eu estou certa.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – Perguntou Violet, eufórica. – O James te contou?

- Não, ele não me conta sobre a vida amorosa dele, acreditem. Até hoje eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu entre ele e você, Anne, por exemplo.

- Ai, Sarah! – Falou a garota da voz aguda, que Alice imaginou ser Anne. – Nada que você e ele não tenham feito!

- Enfim, como eu estava falando. – Voltou Sarah a falar, pomposamente. – Do jeito que a Evans é lerda, podem apostar que ela deve evitar totalmente qualquer contato com o James.

Pôde-se ouvir um coro de "Ohhh" coletivos. Alice abriu um meio sorriso, pensando que a prima não era tão burra assim.

- Então por que ele corre tanto atrás dela? – Perguntou Julie.

- Bom, essa é uma boa pergunta. – Disse Sarah. – Mas eu conheço a Evans desde o colegial, e ela nunca foi diferente do que é hoje. Tenho certeza que ela ainda é virgem, deve ser por isso.

Alice se engastou. A sala ficou em silêncio até Violet explodir em risadas.

- Sarah, não seja tola! A Evans namorou o francês bonitão ano passado, você realmente...

- Não rolava _nada_ entre eles, querida Violet. – Afirmou Sarah, com firmeza na voz. – Tenho certeza disso.

- Quem te contou? A própria Lily que não foi! – Falou Violet, inconformada. – Ai, Sarah, como você sabe dessas coisas e eu não?

Sarah começou a rir e Alice estreitou seus ouvidos para ouvir a resposta da prima.

Mas Sarah não chegou a responder. A porta da República se abriu e Marlene entrou por ela, arrastando sua mala de rodinhas. Alice saiu da cozinha e parou para observar a morena.

Marlene antes tinha os cabelos castanhos-escuros ondulados. Agora seus cabelos eram absolutamente pretos e lisos. Essa foi a maior mudança que Alice observou. Marlene não olhou para ela, nem para o enorme grupo de garotas espremidas nos sofás.

- Boa tarde. – Ela disse sem emoção alguma. Lançou um rápido olhar a Alice e depois, subiu as escadas carregando a pesada mala.

As amigas de Sarah se entreolharam ansiosas, murmurando alguns comentários umas as outras. Alice não estava mais tentando ouvir, hesitou momentaneamente e depois subiu atrás de Marlene.

Alice entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Marlene olhando pela janela, que estava com o peitoril cheio de neve. Helena estava em sua cama, observando Marlene de olhos arregalados. Marlene percebeu a presença da amiga que acabara de chegar, mas não disse nada. A vista daquela janela dava para a rua, mas dava para ver perfeitamente a República de Sirius Black.

- Oi, Marlene. – Cumprimentou Alice.

Marlene não se mexeu. Continuou fitando a janela.

- Eu sei que você deve estar chateada comigo, mas acho que você deve estar mais calma agora, não é? Como foi sua viagem?

Marlene virou-se para Alice, mas não a olhou, se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro e antes de fechá-la atrás de si, disse:

- Pensei muito durante a minha viagem.

E fechou a porta. Alice se jogou em sua cama, pensativa. Sinceramente, não sabia o que poderia fazer para Marlene falar com ela, e resolveu que não ficaria insistindo muito para não irritá-la e não se irritar.

- Vamos dar um tempo a Marlene. – Falou Helena.

- É, você tem razão. – Concordou Alice.

* * *

O primeiro dia na Universidade de Hogwarts depois das férias foi bem agitado. Os professores tiveram que chamar a atenção dos alunos diversas vezes, porque eles pareciam mais interessados em conversar sobre as férias do que nas matérias.

Até Lily não agüentou e ficou conversando com Alice. Alice contou detalhadamente como foi o comportamento de Marlene na noite passada e como fora estranho tê-la no quarto novamente.

Mas o que fez Lily se surpreender mais foi quando Alice lhe contou sobre a conversa de Sarah com as amigas. Os olhos de Lily foram ficando cada vez mais arregalados, até o ponto que ela sentiu que eles poderiam saltar e sair rolando.

- Mas, Alice...

- É, Lily. E que tal você piscar agora? Faz minutos que você não pisca!

Lily piscou os olhos várias vezes seguidas.

- Alice, mas será que o Potter pensa do jeito que a Sarah falou? - Perguntou Lily, dando uma espiada para o professor que estava de costas. - Será que ele só quer tirar uma comigo só porque eu...

- Tudo o que eu sei é que nenhum homem corre tanto atrás de uma mulher se ela for fácil. - Alice murmurou.

Ela olhou para o seu lado e viu Violet olhando curiosamente para as duas conversando, provavelmente querendo saber do que se tratava para fazer Lily não prestar atenção na aula.

- Mas... mas, Alice... será que ele só quer mesmo... - Lily não conseguia nem imaginar uma possibilidade daquela.

- Sei lá, Lily! Mas achei que você se preocuparia mais em saber como a Sarah sabe detalhes do seu namoro com o Louis.

Lily, que já estava arregalando os olhos novamente, sussurrou para a amiga:

- Alice! Nem me fale do Louis, hoje eu tenho que falar com ele!

- E nada de fugir como da outra vez. – Disse Alice, séria.

- Pode deixar, Alice.

- Lily, pisque esses olhos, pelo amor de Deus!

Nesse momento, Violet estava se esticando ao máximo para ouvir a conversa, que até Pamela, que se sentava atrás dela, perguntou:

- O que você tem, Violet? Está se sentindo mal?

- Silêncio aí no fundo! – Gritou o professor.

E assim, Alice se segurou para não rir de Violet desconcertada e de Lily, que estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo por ter levado uma bronca.

* * *

James, Sirius e Remus estavam conversando no jardim do _campus_ coberto de neve. Muitos outros estudantes passavam por ali, conversando, se cumprimentando.

- O Liverpool perdeu feio ontem. – Falava James. – Também, com aquela defesa horrível...

- Quero ver o jogo do Chelsea contra o Manchester. Esse jogo eu não perco por nada! – Disse Sirius.

- Mas o Arsenal tem grandes chances de ganhar a copa, não apostem tudo só no Chelsea e no Manchester. – Falou Remus.

Sirius ia abrir a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu. Marlene passou naquele exato momento por eles, seus cabelos pretos e lisos esvoaçando.

- Aquela é a Marlene? – Perguntou Sirius.

- É. – Disse James.

- Será que ela viu a gente? – Sirius perguntou.

- Viu. – Respondeu Remus. – Quando ela estava vindo pra cá, eu vi que ela olhou.

- Você a viu vindo pra cá e não me disse nada, Remus? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não deu tempo!

De longe, James observou um monte de gente apontando para Marlene. Viu um grupo de garotas rir escandalosamente dela, e obviamente, Marlene notou, mas não parou de andar e continuou com a expressão impassível.

Sirius não falava nada sobre o assunto Marlene, mas quando viu as garotas rindo dela, sentiu um horrível sentimento de culpa, que nunca havia sentindo antes. Os três desviaram os olhos automaticamente da morena.

Instantes depois, James avistou uma coisa _realmente_ curiosa aos seus sentidos.

- Aquela ali é a Lily com o francês? – Perguntou James.

Remus seguiu o olhar do amigo.

- É.

- Mas o que é que ela está fazendo com ele? Ela me disse que não iria...

- Eles só estão _conversando_, James. – Falou Remus, com tédio na voz.

James continuou olhando. Lily, vestindo roupas de frio e com os cabelos longos e soltos falando com Louis, que estava de braços cruzados, com os cabelos loiros jogados para trás. Pelo rosto de Louis, ele não parecia estar gostando muito. E isso fez James sorrir.

- O francês está levando um fora. – James sorriu maldosamente. - Ah, lembrei que tenho que avisar o francês sobre o treino de amanhã.

- Treino de amanhã? – Perguntou Sirius. – Não estava sabendo de treino nenhum!

- Eu acabei de decidir que vai ter um treino amanhã. – Falou James, maroto. – E não me custa _nada_ avisar o francês.

- James, não vai atrapalhar a conversa dos dois... – Preveniu Remus, sensato.

- Remus, não falta nem duas semanas para começarem os jogos, temos que treinar!

Remus revirou os olhos e Sirius riu.

- Vai logo, James, antes que o francês beije a Lily. – Disse Sirius.

- Ele não vai beijar ela. – Disse James olhando os dois conversarem. – Ah, mas não vai _mesmo_.

Remus pronunciou qualquer coisa, mas James já estava andando em direção ao casal.

Lily ainda estava falando quando James chegou. Ela se calou na mesma hora e o olhou torto.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Era a primeira vez em dias que ela lhe dirigia a palavra.

- Com você, nada. Vim falar com o francês. – E James fitou Louis.

- Meu nome é Louis. – Ele disse, calmamente. Mas estava claro que estava detestando a presença de James.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de falar, o que fez Lily passar a mirá-lo com ar de mal-humor e Louis de indiferença.

- Ok, Renoir. – Começou James. – Amanhã vai ter treino. Você não pode faltar, se não a gente vai chamar outra pessoa pra ser zagueiro.

- Eu estarei lá. – Falou ele, sério.

- Ótimo.

Lily e Louis continuaram fitando-o em silêncio.

- Só isso? – Louis perguntou.

- Bem... é. – James sorriu.

- Então você pode sair, Potter. – Falou Lily.

- Eu já estava indo. Tchau, Lily, tchau, _francês_.

James se virou e saiu, levemente irritado por não ter conseguido chamar tanta atenção e não ter feito diferença alguma para a conversa de Lily e Louis.

* * *

- Então você deu um fora no Louis? – Perguntou Anita, tolamente pela segunda vez.

- Sim, Anita!

- É porque a Lily pretende ficar com o James. – Disse Lorens, sorridente.

- Claro que não, Lorens! – Exclamou Lily.

- Lily, você é uma anta! O James está sempre te dando bola, não sei porque você não tenta, já que deu o primeiro passo. – Disse Lorens.

- Não sei não, Lorens. – Começou Anita. – O James é que nem o Sirius, então... isso significa que não é confiável.

- A Anita tem razão. – Apoiou Lily, alegre por ter alguém ao seu lado.

Lorens deu de ombros e olhou o Salão Principal. Muitos alunos passavam por ali, saindo das suas aulas, indo para o refeitório. Viu Christopher com seus amigos, todos carregando instrumentos musicais e lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram. De repente teve uma idéia.

- Meninas, vocês sabem que eu ainda estou louca pra saber se o Christopher está pondo em prática o que ele disse, não sabem? – Ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Christopher.

- Eu acho que você deve deixar isso de lado, Lorens. – Disse Anita.

- Mas eu _preciso_ saber. – E Lorens viu Sophie, a tecladista da banda de Christopher. – A Sophie deve saber, e por mais que ela seja mais amiga dele do que minha, ela é mulher e vai deixar escapar alguma coisa.

- Lorens, você está pensando em perguntar pra ela se o Christopher pegou todas as groupies? – Perguntou Anita. – Ela não vai responder! Principalmente se nem ele te contou, muito menos_ ela_ vai te contar!

Lorens revirou os olhos.

- Vou perguntar como quem não quer nada, entendeu? Vocês têm que vir comigo e me ajudar a puxar assunto, mas sejam _naturais_.

- A Lorens pensa que nós também somos atrizes. – Disse Lily a Anita.

Mas a morena já puxou as amigas pelos braços e "acidentalmente" passou bem perto de Sophie, que sorriu simpaticamente ao vê-la. Lorens acenou para a garota se aproximar e assim foi.

- Oi! – Sophie cumprimentou.

Com uma cotovelada nas costelas recebida de Lorens, Lily perguntou a primeira coisa que surgiu na cabeça:

- E aí, Sophie... tocando muito?

Lorens detestou a pergunta, mas disfarçou com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Bastante! – Sophie respondeu. – Hoje peguei algumas partituras e umas composições do Richard pra tirar.

- Que tipo de músicas? Heavy Metal? – Perguntou Anita, que detestava este tipo de música.

Sophie riu.

- Metal é mais coisa do Christopher, o Richard é mais aberto do que ele. Pelo que ele me disse, é Jazz.

Depois de mais uma cotovelada dolorida, Lily sorriu falsamente e disse:

- Então... como foi a turnê, terminou tudo certo?

- Sim, tudo certo e um bom cachê. – Disse Sophie.- As férias de vocês também terminaram certo?

- Sim! Mesmo com esse frio. – Respondeu Anita.

Lorens resolveu direcionar a conversa para onde lhe era mais interessante.

- E aquelas _groupies_? Encheram muito o saco do Richard?

Sophie revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.

- Meu Deus, nem me lembre daquelas oferecidas! Elas ficam tentando subir no palco pra agarrarem os músicos em pleno show! Odeio quando uma consegue subir e corre abraçar bem o Richard! E o pior é que eu não dá para sair do teclado e bater na groupie quando isso acontece, infelizmente.

Anita e Lily riam, enquanto isso Lorens procurava as melhores palavras para descobrir o que queria.

- Mas no camarim é a maior festa, né? – Lorens perguntou, pois assim era com os atores, deveria ser o mesmo com os musicistas.

- Ah, é. – Sophie concordou. – Alguma groupies até participam, mas é claro que nenhuma se aproxima do Richard.

- Os caras da banda devem fazer a festa rodeados das fãs, não é? – Perguntou Anita.

- Com certeza. O vocalista é o pior, principalmente quando ele bebe. – Contou ela. – Eu sou a única mulher da banda, e a única que põe um pouco de juízo na cabeça dos garotos.

- E o Chris? – Perguntou Lorens, naturalmente.

- O Chris já foi muito pior, principalmente no primeiro ano. Ele usava um monte de drogas, ainda bem que ele não faz mais isso.

Disso Lorens já sabia. O que ela não sabia, Sophie não falava. Será que ela sabia que Lorens não estava sabendo?

- Ainda bem mesmo. – Concordou Lorens, sorrindo. – E pelo que ele me conta, as groupies estão sempre oferecendo drogas pra ele. – Ela acrescentou, e isso era verdade, com a intenção de mostrar a Sophie que Christopher falava das malditas _groupies_.

- Elas devem ficar oferecendo _outra_ coisa também. – Disse Lily, que finalmente acreditou estar falando alguma coisa de útil.

Sophie riu e Lorens olhou esperançosa para ela, esperando a resposta que tanto queria. Mas a garota não parava de rir.

- Mas elas oferecem? – Perguntou Anita, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, não só pra ele, mas pra todos. São umas vadias.

- E eles aceitam? – Perguntou Anita.

- O Richard não! – Ela continuou a rir. – E nem eu, porque tem umas que jogam pros dois lados, se é que me entendem...

- Ah, Sophie, pode falar! Fiquei curiosa! – Anita estava tentando dar uma de Violet.

Sophie olhou Lorens pelo canto do olho, mas continuou rindo, provavelmente pensando em uma boa coisa para responder.

- Sophie, você sabe o que eu e o Chris combinamos, não tem problema você falar. – Disse Lorens, dando a entender que já estava sabendo de alguma coisa. – Ele tem liberdade pra fazer o que quiser.

- Eu sei, Lorens! – Falou Sophie, sorrindo. – Enfim, o baterista nunca recusa nada, Anita. O baixista é outro, mas ele não é tão cogitado assim, vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer? – Mais risadas. – O Richard e eu nunca ficamos muito nessas festinhas de camarim, e o Christopher também aproveita bem quando está acordado.

- Sério? O Christopher também? – Anita perguntou curiosamente.

Mais um vez, Sophie olhou para Lorens. Anita apressou-se em acrescentar:

- A Lorens não me conta nada, Sophie. Só porque eu não contei sobre um caso meu, ela fica fazendo segredo. – Mentiu Anita, fingindo estar ofendida.

Lorens achou a atuação de Anita bem convincente. Olhou para Sophie e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Se a Sophie te contar os detalhes, então você me conta os seus depois. – Disse Lorens para fortificar a invenção.

Anita cruzou os braços e Lorens deu mais uma cotovelada em Lily, que estava parada morbidamente. A ruiva apressou-se em concordar com a cabeça.

- Nada mais justo, Anita. – Disse Lily.

- Ok. Pode falar, Sophie. – Anita olhou para Sophie que olhava as três amigas curiosamente.

- Bom, o Christopher é bonito, nada mais normal do que ter um monte de mulher atrás dele. – Disse Sophie.

- Por exemplo, nessa turnê ele não deixou de aproveitar, não é? – Perguntou Anita.

- Bem, ele ficou com algumas, mas não igual antigamente ou igual o vocalista. – Sophie falou. – Não é, Lorens?

- É! – Concordou Lorens. – A gente combinou que não teria problema.

Alguém gritou o nome de Sophie e a garota olhou. Era o namorado, Richard. Ela acenou simpaticamente e se voltou para as garotas.

- O Richard está me chamando, depois a gente conversa! Ah, Lorens, se o Christopher não tiver te falado de todas as groupies, então finja que eu não te contei nada! – Sophie piscou com um olho só. – Tchau, meninas!

Esperaram até Sophie se afastar consideravelmente para voltarem a conversar.

- Pronto, Lorens. – Falou Lily. – Descobriu o que queria e ouviu o que não queria.

- Pois é. – Concordou Lorens, pensativa. – Obrigada por sua péssima atuação. E obrigada Anita, você até se saiu bem.

Anita riu.

- Se eu fosse você, Lorens, eu iria fazer a mesma coisa que o Christopher fez. Afinal, vocês combinaram que não teria problema. – Falou Anita. – E faça com que ele fique sabendo.

- Estou pensando seriamente a respeito. – Falou Lorens, divertida.

Minutos depois, David, o mais novo amigo de Anita, apareceu e a convidou para almoçar. A loira aceitou, mas sempre dizia as amigas que David era um amigo, nada mais.

Lily parou de prestar atenção nas coisas quando se lembrou que dia era. Seu aniversário estava se aproximando e resolveu não pensar nisso, sabendo que estava cada vez mais perto da casa dos vinte anos¹.

* * *

**CONTINUA! **

_Nota ¹: Quem leu o sétimo livro do Harry Potter viu que a Lily faz aniversário dia 30 de janeiro. Isso não é invenção minha!_

Eu resolvi postar antes de ir viajar! Desculpem a demora, mas trabalhar fazendo hora extra quase me matou.

Pessoal, agradeço a vocês de todo o meu ser, vocês que sempre acompanharam a fic, que deixaram reviews, que leram... muito obrigada! Desejo a todos um ótimo 2008!

**Perfil do Capítulo 26.**

**Nome**: Amus Diggory.

**Idade**: 22 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos avelã e cabelos castanhos, ondulados.

**Altura**: 1,85 cm.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Por que mora em República**: Porque era uma maneira de começar a ter uma vida independente de seus pais.

**Curso - ano**: Astronomia – 4º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiário em astronomia.

**O que mais gosta de fazer**: Observar os astros com telescópios e sair com amigos (ou dar festas em sua República.)

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: De ficar sem fazer nada, sentado no sofá.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Rock antigo.

**Comida favorita**: churrasco.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, quando entrou na Universidade, alguns de seus amigos também entraram, mas nenhum em especial.

Obrigada a todos, e as reviews serão respondidas ainda HOJE no e-mail de vocês! (:

* * *

**ATENÇÃO!**

Eu tive uma idéia enquanto estava entediada no trabalho, um dia desses. Começou agora a seção "**Pergunte à Autora**", onde vocês poderão me fazer qualquer pergunta (quantas vocês quiserem) sobre os personagens, ou sobre a Universidade de Hogwarts, como por exemplo: detalhes que eu nunca mencionei, ou sobre o passado deles. Podem perguntar qualquer coisa, por review ou e-mail. Eu responderei e colocarei no final de todos os capítulos as respostas!

Só não vale me perguntar sobre o futuro da fic, viu pessoal? Isso com o tempo vocês vão descobrir! Hahahaha.

Tchauzinho!


	27. O Mario's

**Capítulo 27 – O Mario's**

Anita jogou a cabeça para trás num ato de pura impaciência, bufando.

- Vamos logo, Anita, depois você arruma o seu cabelo! - Repetiu Lorens, pela terceira vez.

- Calma! A Lily e a Alice estão guardando lugar pra gente!

Anita olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, viu que seus cabelos estavam um pouco melhores e finalmente cedeu aos pedidos da amiga.

- Se eu perder o começo do jogo, eu vou te matar! - Disse Lorens, quando as duas saíram do banheiro feminino.

- Lorens, futebol é um saco!

- Mas é o primeiro jogo de Hogwarts no campeonato!

As duas chegaram ao pátio de entrada. Ele estava muito mais agitado e cheio de alunos do que normalmente, todos indo na direção da quadra coberta. O jogo era da Universidade de Hogwarts contra a Universidade de Cambridge, portanto havia muitos alunos usando uma camiseta com o símbolo tradicional das universidades que estavam torcendo.

Anita e Lorens se enfiaram na multidão e cinco minutos depois estavam se acomodando na apertada arquibancada, ao lado de uma Lily distraída e uma Alice animada.

- Achei que vocês não vinham mais! - Disse Alice.

- A Anita que enrolou demais no banheiro. - Reclamou Lorens.

- Mas pelo menos ela veio. Ultimamente ela só anda com o _amiguinho_ David... - Brincou Alice, fazendo Anita rir.

- Amiguinho mesmo, ainda bem que vocês sabem.

- Amigo _por enquanto_, é claro. - Sorriu Lorens, provocando Anita. - mas por que ele não está aqui pra te paparicar, Anita?

Anita olhou para a quadra ainda vazia, e sorriu.

- Ele é do time, suas desinformadas! - Respondeu Anita. - Falta muito pro jogo começar?

- Uns dez minutos, no máximo. As arquibancadas já estão todas lotadas. - Falou Alice, olhando a sua volta.

Depois de alguns momentos em que as garotas apenas observavam o movimento, Lorens notou que a primeira fileira da arquibancada era ocupada apenas por mulheres. Reconheceu Sarah sentada ali, e não pôde evitar um sorriso debochado. Minutos depois, Anita apontou para a arquibancada da frente, que era ocupada pelos estudantes e torcedores de Cambridge, dizendo:

- Tem um monte de homem bonito estudando em Cambridge! Olha aquele!

- Não aponta, Anita! - Censurou Lily, olhando feio para a amiga.

- Aquele quem? - Perguntou Lorens, seguindo o dedo de Anita com os olhos.

- Aquele loiro de vermelho.

- Bonito mesmo! - Concordou Alice.

- Quem é bonito? - Perguntou Gideon, que havia acado de chegar, se espremendo entre as pessoas.

- O... emblema da Universidade de Cambridge. - Apressou-se Alice a explicar, corando levemente.

Nesse momento, a atenção de todos no ginásio se voltaram para a quadra. Os jogadores tinham acabado de entrar e praticamente todos começaram a aplaudir. As garotas da primeira fileira gritavam elogios, e os jogadores riam e acenavam. O jogo havia começado.

* * *

Durante o jogo, Lorens se revelou uma torcedora fanática. Anita e Alice se divertiram vendo a amiga gritar, vaiar e trovejar um monte de palavrões. Elas não conheciam esse lado da garota, e prestaram mais atenção em Lorens berrando coisas como "toca essa bola!" e "Não estava impedido porcaria nenhuma!" do que no jogo.

Gideon também estava absolutamente absorto no jogo. Lily parecia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos naquele ginásio. As garotas eufóricas da primeira fileira gritavam freneticamente o nome de Hogwarts e o nome dos jogadores mais bonitos.

Lily só reparou que o jogo terminou quando Lorens se virou para ela e a abraçou.

- Vencemos! – Exclamou ela sorridente, ainda sem largar Lily. – De virada ainda por cima!

Lorens finalmente largou Lily. A arquibancada de Hogwarts estava uma bagunça enquanto os universitários de Cambridge vaiavam euforicamente.

- Mesmo com o desempenho péssimo do Jackson, Hogwarts ganhou bonito! – Disse Gideon.

- Verdade, aquele meio-campo estava fraco demais! – Concordou Lorens.

Alice e Anita se entreolharam entediadas.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntou Lily, que quase não pôde ser ouvida por conta dos berros das pessoas comemorando.

- Vamos! O Gideon nos dá uma carona, né Gideon? – Perguntou Anita.

- Anita, sua folgada! – Disse Lily.

- Ele vai levar a Alice, a gente aproveita e vai junto! Ou você prefere andar nesse frio?

- Sem problemas, eu levo vocês. – Disse Gideon, gentilmente.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Lorens estava observando a quadra ser invadida por um monte de gente, principalmente pelas garotas assanhadas da primeira fileira. Os jogadores de Hogwarts, mesmo cansados e suados, eram abraçados por um monte de gente.

- Eu vou parabenizar os caras pelo jogo! Já volto! – Falou Lorens, ainda sorridente.

- Lorens, você faz isso mais tarde! – Falou Lily.

- Ah, não! – Lorens já estava se afastando.

- Vamos esperar um pouco, então. – Disse Anita.

As arquibancadas estavam se esvaziando aos poucos. Alice e Gideon começaram a se beijar enquanto Lorens não voltava. Lily observou Lorens abraçar James e Remus ao mesmo tempo. Mais adiante, viu Louis cercado de garotas sorridentes.

- Er... Anita, vamos alugar um filme hoje?

Anita estava olhando para o loiro bonitão de vermelho caminhar para a saída do ginásio.

- Claro, está frio demais pra fazer qualquer coisa. – Ela sorriu. – E o loirão está indo embora.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Lorens apareceu de supetão segundos depois, porém Alice e Gideon nem notaram. Estavam fazendo coisa melhor.

- Meninas, vai ter uma comemoração pela vitória! – Disse Lorens a Anita e Lily. - O James acabou de me falar, e avisou pra eu chamar todos menos a Evans. – Lorens riu de Lily fazendo uma careta infantil. - Mas ele estava bricando, Lily!

- Onde vai ser? – Perguntou Anita.

- No bar em frente Hogwarts!

- Ah, não me diga que vai ser no _The Plague_? – Perguntou Lily. Aquele bar era conhecido por ser freqüentado pelos alunos que matavam aula para beber, e não tinha uma aparência muito limpa, o que Lily sempre reparava quando passava em frente ao bar a caminho de Hogwarts. Ela sempre teve um terrível preconceito contra aquele lugar. – Aquele lugar é muito sujo!

- Não! Lá não cabe nem metade do time! – Riu Lorens. – Vai ser naquele bar novo, o _Mario's_.

- Eu queria conhecer lá, minha amiga me disse que tem drinks próprios! – Exclamou Anita.

- Anita, você disse que a gente ia alugar um filme! – Falou Lily, olhando feio para Anita.

- Ah, mudei de idéia.

Lorens caiu na gargalhada, e disse:

- Mas que programa mais chato! Lily, você é muito caseira! – Lorens balançou a cabeça. – Então, vamos? Todo mundo está indo pra lá, é melhor irmos antes que fique lotado!

- Vamos, vai que aquele loiro vai também? – Disse Anita, esperançosa.

- Anita, o time dele _perdeu_, você acha que ele comemoraria o quê? – Perguntou Lily, impaciente. Anita coçou a cabeça.

- E se ele for pro bar pra encher a cara de tristeza? – Anita resolveu arriscar, fazendo Lorens rir.

- Vamos logo!

- Eu não vou. – Lily disse.

- Ah, Lily, você vai _sim_!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou, não estou afim de comemorar nada, e além disso eu tenho carona pra voltar pra casa. Por que eu iria num bar nesse frio se eu ainda por cima teria que voltar a pé?

- Você ainda acha que tem carona? – Perguntou Lorens, sarcástica. Virou-se para Alice e Gideon. – Vocês dois! Não estão afim de comemorar a vitória de Hogwarts no Mario's hoje?

Lily sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. Lorens sorriu para ela, enquanto Alice dizia:

- Ótima idéia! A gente não ia fazer nada hoje, não é, Gideon?

- Verdade! E Hogwarts ganhou bonito, merece uma comemoração. – Concordou Gideon animadamente.

Lorens se virou para Lily:

- Pronto, Lily. Você não tem mais carona. Vamos?

- Lorens, eu vou te matar! – Disse ela, com um toque bem agressivo na voz.

- Nossa, Lily, você é tão ingrata! – Exclamou Lorens.

- Lorens, é só o inferno astral, dia trinta passa. – Falou Anita, divertida.

E por fim, Lily nem reclamou tanto durante o percurso até o Mario's, o que Lorens achou que era por conta do frio. Muitas pessoas da Universidade de Hogwarts fizeram o mesmo caminho que eles. Anita pôde constatar que todas as garotas da primeira fileira estavam indo também.

* * *

Após o jogo e de toda a bagunça após a vitória, os jogadores de Hogwarts foram ao vestiário para tomarem um banho. Estavam cansados e suados, então o banho era a coisa mais bem-vinda no momento. Mas mesmo cansados, isto não os impediram de comemorar a vitória mais tarde.

O Mario's era um bar iluminado com luzes bruxuleantes e não era pequeno. A maior parte dele era recoberto por mesas e tinha um balcão bem decorado ao fundo.

Quando os jogadores chegaram, todos juntos, o bar estava quase lotado e como James pôde constatar, a grande maioria eram conhecidos de Hogwarts. James e Remus, que estavam conversando, chegaram até o balcão e se apoiaram nele.

- Oi, James! Oi, Remus!

James e Remus se viraram pra olhar. James não se lembrava do nome da garota, mas a reconhecer por andar sempre com Sarah. Ela trazia uma amiga de traços orientais, que acenou para eles.

- Olá... – Realmente, James não se recordava do nome dela.

- Então, eu e minha amiga Mayu queremos parabenizar vocês pelo jogo. – Sorriu a primeira garota.

- Ah, obrigado. – Disse Remus, educadamente.

– Seu último gol foi perfeito, James. – Disse a primeira garota, piscando pra ele. James se lembrou vagamente de já ter ficado com ela, e que talvez seu nome começasse com a letra C, mas não tinha certeza. Contudo, sorriu de volta.

- E eu gostaria de acrescentar a você, Remus, que você fica ótimo com aquele short. Devia usar mais vezes. – Disse Mayu, também sorrindo e acentuando ainda mais seus olhos puxados.

Remus corou levemente.

- Bem... obrigado. – Repetiu Remus, desconcertado.

As duas garotas sorriram e saíram. James não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar Remus e repetiu toda a história quando Sirius chegou.

- O Remus perdeu o jeito depois da Helena! – Exclamou James após o relato.

- O Remus nunca teve o jeito, James. – Disse Sirius, fazendo Remus corar.

- Vocês acham que só porque não sou como vocês, não tenho o _jeito._ – Falou Remus. – Mas o que acontece é que este _jeito_ não existe, não passa de uma ilusão da mente masculina e...

- Uma cerveja aqui! – Disse Sirius para o barman. Voltou-se para Remus, rindo: - Remus, essas coisas de psicologia são muito chatas.

Remus balançou a cabeça. James começou a rir.

- Normal você achar chato, afinal sua mãe te obrigava a ir num psicólogo quando você era criança. – Falou Remus. – Não passa de um trauma.

- Foi a melhor coisa que ela já fez! Me fazer ter trauma disso!

Remus desistiu de conversar com Sirius, estava feliz demais com a vitória de Hogwarts para se importar em mudar a opinião do amigo. Por fim, pediu uma cerveja juntamente com James.

Depois de alguns minutos silenciosos entre os três, David se aproximou. Estava com os cabelos molhados do banho. Cumprimentou todos com um aceno.

- E ai, vocês vão ficar aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Depois que eu acabar essa cerveja, vou pra lá receber mais alguns elogios. – Falou Sirius, e acabou levando um soco de James. – Ah, mas é verdade, e você sabe! Todos vão ficar elogiando a gente a noite toda.

David riu. Sirius acabou com a cerveja logo depois.

- Pronto, estou preparado para ser elogiado. – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Vocês vão ficar aí?

- Eu vou terminar a minha cerveja antes, não estou afim de dividir com ninguém. – Disse James.

- Então eu vou na frente.

Sirius e David saíram na direção das mesinhas. Muitas garotas o chamavam e acenavam desesperadas.

- Sirius, hoje eu vou ficar com a Anita.

Sirius o olhou de soslaio.

- Hoje?

- É.

Sirius riu.

- Eu te apresentei a ela há séculos, você ainda não deu uns amassos nela? – Ele perguntou, zombando.

David revirou os olhos.

- Ainda não. Até agora a gente está amigo, mas acho que hoje eu vou falar com ela.

- Demorou! – Disse Sirius.

David estava ficando sem-graça. Não achava, sinceramente, que já deveria ter entrado em ação. Estava esperando o momento certo, e este momento finalmente chegara.

- A Anita está bem ali, aproveita antes que cheguem primeiro. – Disse Sirius, apontando para Anita com o queixo.

Sem dizer nada, David foi na direção da loira. Sirius deu meia volta e se sentou numa mesa cheia de garotas, que estavam chamando por ele sorridentes.

* * *

Lily estava sentada numa mesinha no fundo do bar ao lado de Anita, Alice e Gideon. O casal, é claro, estava ocupado demais aos beijos.

- Lily, cansei de ficar de vela. – Resmungou Anita.

Desde que chagaram ali, Lorens desaparecera de vista, conversando com os outros amigos, e Anita e Lily ficaram sentadas na mesa. Até então, estava tudo bem, mas fazia dez minutos que o casal não parava de se beijar e Anita estava sentindo que isso significava que era hora de sair.

- É, está ficando chato... – Lily sussurrou de volta. – Quer sair?

- Claro!

Anita e Lily se levantaram da mesa, mas Alice e Gideon nem notaram. Andaram alguns passos até Lily perceber que Anita sorria sozinha. Segundos depois, Lily reparou que Anita não estava sorrindo sozinha, estava sorrindo para David.

- Oi, Dave! – Disse Anita. – Você jogou muito bem hoje.

Lily sabia que Anita nem tinha prestado atenção no jogo. David cumprimentou as duas.

- Obrigado... – Ele disse. – Pra onde estavam indo?

- Dar uma volta. – Respondeu Anita.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou. Lily reparou que ela não estava inclusa no convite.

- Vamos! – Concordou Anita. – Vamos, Lily?

- Eu vou ao toalete, podem ir vocês...

Anita e David saíram na direção do bar, enquanto Lily pensava que era sua sina ser vela para o resto de sua vida.

* * *

Depois das duas da amanhã a atmosfera do _Mario's _era completamente diferente. Mas mesmo diferente, para Sirius isso era uma coisa normal. E uma coisa que ele sempre tinha certeza que iria acabar acontecendo.

Não sabia se era a sexta ou a sétima garota que estava beijando. E também não sabia se tinha acabado de tomar o seu quinto ou sexto drink. E nem esperava saber um dia.

Depois que largou um pouco a garota que estava espremida entre ele e o balcão, deu uma olhada no local. Não conseguia distinguir muita coisa, mas isso não tinha grande importância.

Remus estava um pouco afastado das mesas e do balcão. Com a garota descendente de japoneses, Mayu. Era evidente desde o começo que eles viriam a ter alguma coisa naquela noite, afinal Mayu não parava de passar por ele e de lhe lançar olhares. E já era tempo disso, pois desde Helena, Remus não teve nada com nenhuma outra.

Depois que Anita e David saíram e deixaram Lily para trás, Louis a encontrou. Havia milhares de garotas que ele poderia estar agarrando, mas ele trouxe um suco para Lily e ficou conversando com ela. Nada mais que isso, e ele obedientemente nem havia tocado _naquele _assunto.

Embora achasse Louis uma pessoa gentil demais e soubesse que ele nunca mereceria sofrer, Lily se traiu diversas vezes durante a conversa observando James do outro lado do bar. Louis não pareceu notar que o os olhos verdes de Lily às vezes se desviavam e iam parar num garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados. Ele somente perguntou se ela estava bem quando Lily fez uma careta, e ela disse que estava ótima. Tinha visto James beijar Violet.

* * *

- Vou pegar uma água. – Falou Remus.

- Eu aceitaria uma também. – Disse Mayu.

Remus sorriu e se afastou dela. Andou por algumas pessoas, pediu licença quatro vezes e antes de chegar ao balcão encontrou Lorens. Ela estava conversando com Bill, tão próximos que Remus teve que chamá-la, lembrando-se da existência de Christopher, coisa que Lorens deveria ter esquecido, ele supôs.

- Lorens, vem aqui!

Ela procurou com os olhos para ver quem a chamava. Falou alguma coisa para Bill e se aproximou de Remus.

- O que é?

- Lorens, o que você está fazendo? Você está com o Bill? – Ele perguntou. Ele sentiu o hálito de bebida vindo dela. – Quer dizer, está com o Christopher?

Ela riu.

- Estou com o Christopher. E talvez com o Bill.

- E cadê ele?

- Em algum show por aí. Quero dizer, a essa hora, com alguma groupie por aí.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava entendendo nada.

- Ah, vocês terminaram.

- Não, não terminamos.

Isso não ajudou Remus a entender nada.

- Ele me disse que eu tenho liberdade pra ficar com quem eu quero, mesmo estando com ele, entendeu? E ele também, é claro.

- Um relacionamento aberto?

- Não chamaria de relacionamento. Nunca falamos sobre isso, mas...

- Não gostei dessa história. – Falou Remus.

Ela riu energeticamente.

- Neeem eu. Mas é a vida. Agora, tchau, Remus, não se preocupe que eu não vou trair o Christopher. – Ela se afastou rindo. – Entre nós dois, não existe traição.

Remus nunca apoiara esse tipo de liberalismo, embora não fosse machista e nem uma pessoa "cabeça-fechada". E sabia que Lorens repararia que isso não daria certo mais tarde.

Seguiu em frente e comprou duas garrafas de água.

* * *

Sirius viu Remus comprar duas garrafas de água de longe, distraído. A oitava ou nona garota estava ao seu lado, falando sem parar, mas Sirius não estava ouvindo. Depois de terminar de falar e não obter nenhuma resposta do garoto, a pobre moça o beijou.

Segundos depois, Sirius sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro. Quem seria a pessoa inconveniente que viera atrapalhar?

Ele não acreditou.

Marlene McKinnon.

- Podemos conversar, Black? – Ela perguntou. Não sorriu, não moveu praticamente um músculo para pronunciar aquelas palavras. E o uso do sobrenome deixou Sirius sem reação.

- P-podemos. – Ele disse.

A oitava ou nona garota olhou feio para ele.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir.

- Ah, Sirius...

Sirius não lhe deu atenção. Voltou a fitar Marlene.

- Vamos até lá fora, por favor. – Ela disse. Seu sotaque escocês mais acentuado do que nunca.

Marlene saiu na frente. Usava um sobretudo preto e seus cabelos, agora lisos, estavam soltos. Sirius ainda estava processando o que estava acontecendo. Não quis que Marlene tivesse o visto com outra. De novo.

Estava muito frio do lado de fora do _Mario's._ Mas Marlene nem reparou.

- Então, Black, eu não vou demorar. – Começou Marlene, tão fria quando a neve sob seus pés. Talvez por isso não sentisse frio. – Só queria te fazer uma pergunta.

- Espera, Marlene... – Interrompeu Sirius. Olhava nos olhos dela, mas não conseguia ver a pessoa de antes. – Antes de tudo, eu quero te pedir desculpas.

Marlene soltou um riso triste, negando com a cabeça.

- Impossível. – Ela disse. – Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, e provavelmente será a última vez que eu vou falar com você.

- Marlene! – Interrompeu Sirius mais uma vez. – Escute! Eu não estou pedindo pra você esquecer, ou voltar a ser minha amiga. Estou te pedindo desculpas...

- Black, eu te chamei aqui para outro assunto, por favor, não fique me atrasando. – Marlene estava impassível.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Parecia que os efeitos do álcool tinham acabado desde que Marlene falara com ele. E isso era um bom sinal.

- Eu vou fazer uma pergunta para você, você vai me responder, depois você poderá voltar para esse bar, e seguir essa sua vida infantil e sem futuro enquanto eu voltarei para a minha casa e dormirei profundamente. Certo?

Sirius estava se irritando.

- Não. Faça sua pergunta, eu vou responder, mas depois é minha vez de falar.

Marlene fitou seus olhos azuis. Depois desviou o olhar para a rua, e começou a falar, ignorando o comentário do garoto.

- Eu queria te perguntar... – Ela parou para respirar fundo, a primeira coisa mais humana que ela fizera até então. – Por que você não terminou comigo ao invés de ficar... me enganando?

Sirius engoliu em seco. Marlene voltou a olhá-lo firmemente.

O problema era que nem mesmo Sirius sabia da resposta. Evitava totalmente pensar neste assunto. Porem sabia que Marlene tinha o direito de saber a resposta, e não teve coragem de sugerir para responder outro dia. Ela já tinha esperado e sofrido demais.

- Acho que... ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia ficar sem você, não conseguia ficar sem... minha vida infantil e sem futuro. – Sirius respondeu, mas não sabia dizer se era isso mesmo.

Marlene baixou o olhar e cruzou os braços. Finalmente sentiu um pouco de frio. Ela estava ficando menos fria que a neve.

- Marlene, eu sabia que estava fazendo uma coisa errada, mas... é como um vício. Toda vez que eu ficava com outra, eu pensava: "essa foi a última".

- Mas não era.

- Não, nunca era.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele, muito séria. Havia gostado da sinceridade dele, embora não gostasse da resposta, mas sabia que Sirius Black só fazia coisas pensando nele mesmo. E talvez ele não tivesse dito tudo.

- Pode falar a verdade. Eu era só a mais burra de todas as que você ficou, por isso durou tanto tempo. – Marlene parou de sentir frio novamente.

- Não. Já fiquei com mulheres mil vezes mais burras, e não durou nem uma hora. – Ele sorriu. – Você não é burra.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Não importa o que você diga, não vai mudar nada. – Ela enfiou a mão nos bolsos. – Agora pode voltar, eu já acabei.

- Ah, então agora é minha vez! Me escute! – Sirius se atreveu a colocar as mãos nos ombros de Marlene, para que ela não saísse. Ela olhou um pouco indignada para os ombros, mas não se mexeu. – Não importa se você acredita em mim, só te peço para me desculpar. Você não merecia isso.

Marlene não respondeu.

- Marlene, não deixe que eu estrague sua vida. Tire esse peso de você e de mim.

Sirius não sabia que tinha tudo isso para falar para ela. As palavras vieram como se ele tivesse ensaiado, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse pensado no que dizer a ela antes. E, de algum modo, sabia que as vezes era bom ser sensato.

Naquele momento, Marlene estava quase congelando de frio. Tinha se agasalhado pouco.

Ela tirou as mãos dele lentamente e saiu correndo, sem falar nada. Quando passou por Sirius, que não tentou impedi-la, ele pensou ter visto que os olhos verdes de Marlene estavam cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

Louis parou de falar, depois de horas. Não que Lily estivesse achando ruim a companhia, mas já não estava mais se concentrando na conversa. Ele olhou no relógio e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir, Lily. São duas e pouco, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Lily sorriu.

- Quer carona?

- Não precisa! O namorado da Alice vai me dar carona.

- Acho que eles vão demorar, não acha? – Perguntou Louis. E Lily sabia disso, mas não queria ficar a sós com ele.

- Tudo bem... e dependendo do estado deles, eu terei que dirigir...

- Ah, é verdade! - Louis sorriu. – Bom, eu vou indo.

Lily recebeu um beijo na bochecha vindo de Louis.

- Parabéns pelo jogo... – Murmurou.

- Ah, obrigado...

Lily assistiu Louis ir embora, e seus olhos se desviaram automaticamente para James, que estava espremendo outra garota na parede. Sentiu nojo, e raiva dele. Deu meia volta e se dirigia para qualquer mesa. Passou pelo balcão e viu Anita e David rindo juntos, mas não deu atenção.

- Lily!

Lily reconheceu a voz de Lorens, antes mesmo de se virar.

- Fala?

- Preciso falar com alguém. E pode ser você.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Fala.

- Vamos ao banheiro!

Lorens puxou Lily pelo braço e só a largou quando entraram no banheiro e constatou que ninguém poderia ouvir.

- O que é, Lorens?

- Eu não consigo, Lily.

- O que você não consegue? O que aconteceu? – Lily estava começando a se preocupar.

Lorens se olhou no espelho e respirou fundo.

- Eu não consigo... ficar com outro. – Disse Lorens, num tom um pouco triste.

Lily não conseguiu falar nada. Continuou mirando Lorens. Era a primeira vez em quase dois anos que conhecia a garota que a via assim.

- Hoje eu prometi que ia... tentar por em prática o que o Chris e eu combinamos. – Lorens voltou a falar. – Mas eu não consigo. Eu cheguei perto, mas não consegui.

- Ah, Lorens... – Lily a fez se virar e encará-la. – Realmente, acho que esse tipo de relacionamento não é pra você. Conversa com o Chris.

- Não! Está louca? – Lorens soltou uma risada nervosa. – Ele vai pensar o quê de mim?

- Vai pensar que você presta. – Falou Lily, com toda sua sinceridade. – Você não vai sair pegando só porque te deu vontade sendo que você já tem alguém. E gosta dessa pessoa de verdade.

Lorens revirou os olhos.

- Lily, esquece. Nem sei porque estou te falando isso! – Ela disse, um tanto nervosamente. – Acho que só não... fiquei com ninguém porque era o Bill que estava dando em cima de mim, e com ele... não rola mais nada de jeito nenhum.

- Lorens, você não devia fazer isso! – Disse Lily. – Você vai acabar se arrependendo!

Lorens se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro e a abriu.

- Quem arrisca não petisca!

Lily bufou e revirou os olhos. Ela e Lorens nunca tiveram opiniões muito parecidas, mas na única que concordavam, Lorens resolvera que iria mudar de opinião. Lily só desejou que desse tudo certo.

* * *

David sempre teve um problema. O medo. Já estava horas ao lado de Anita e não tomara a iniciativa, com medo de levar um belo _não_. A pobre garota já bem estava bêbada de tanto que ele sempre pedia um drink na hora que finalmente se encorajava e ia tentar beijá-la. Mas ele não. Ele estava sóbrio. E com medo.

- Anita, o que é isso no seu cabelo? – Ele perguntou.

- É um bicho? – Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um salto. – Onde? TIRA!

- Deixa eu ver, calma!

Na verdade, não tinha nada. Era mais uma tentativa de beijá-la. Ele se aproximou e ficou com o rosto bem próximo, fingindo mexer no cabelo dela. Ela estava com os grandes olhos mais do que arregalados e parecia estar morrendo de medo.

- Não... era nada. – Falou David, perdendo a coragem mais uma vez. Voltou para onde estava.

- Mentira! Se era caspa pode falar! – E ela começou a rir como uma hiena, um sinal de embriaguez.

- Não era nada...

Anita continuou rindo e bebeu o que restava do seu drink.

- Er... eu vou ao banheiro, Anita. – Falou David. – Já volto.

- Ah, tudo bem!

David saiu apressado, mas Anita nem reparou. Depois de alguns segundos, ele voltou dizendo que ia demorar um pouco e já voltava. Anita achou estranho, mas não deu tempo de pensar muito nisto. Sirius apareceu do seu lado.

- Oi, Anita.

- Faaala, Sirius... – Ela falou, tentando focalizá-lo, mas seus olhos estavam levemente embaçados.

- Uma dose de Vodka, por favor. – Sirius pediu ao barman.

- Pura?

Sirius nem parou para pensar.

- Sim.

O barman saiu apressado. Sirius continuou apoiado no balcão olhando para o nada, enquanto Anita, bem lentamente, estava tentando processar o que estava acontecendo.

- Nossa, Sirius! – Exclamou Anita, segundos depois. – O que aconteceu?

- A Marlene esteve aqui. – Ele disse. Até dizer aquilo, não tinha reparado no quanto queria conversar com alguém. – Pediu pra conversar comigo...

- Sério? O que ela queria?

- Me perguntar...

A dose de vodka chegou. Sirius a bebeu de uma vez, fazendo Anita rir bobamente. Depois, ele pediu outra e Anita também.

Dez minutos depois, Sirius terminara de falar tudo, mas em compensação já estava na terceira dose. Não teve certeza se Anita havia ouvido tudo, porque o estado da garota estava pior ainda. Ela já estava soluçando, e se ele bem conhecia, isso já significava um estado bem avançado.

- Ah, Sirius, eu acho que ela...Hic! – Ela parou de falar, olhando para cima, raciocinando. – Uma coisa é fato: depois dessa história toda, desde que ela voltou, ela está... hic! Se vestindo _muito_ melhor. – Ela terminou a frase lentamente e com muita dificuldade.

Sirius riu brevemente.

- Estou te falando! – Falou Anita, batendo com a mão no balcão. - Ela não sabia se vestir bem antes!

- Nunca reparei, na verdade.

- E eu nunca tive coragem de falar isso pra ela... – Disse Anita, sorrindo. Estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça. – Mas... não foi... _HIC_! Opa, desculpa. Então, não foi necessário, ela aprendeu sozinha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Anita olhou a sua volta e não viu sinal de David. Fazia minutos que ele havia saído e não voltara. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, minutos suficientes para Sirius já ter ficado bem bêbado com a quinta dose.

Sirius e Anita começaram a rir sem parar de qualquer comentário, e não demorou para que ele esquecesse do episódio de Marlene. Aos poucos aqueles olhos verde-musgo tão frios foram se anuviando até virarem os olhos grandes, cinzentos e desfocados.

- Você estava aqui sozinha? – Perguntou Sirius, com a voz mais embargada que o normal.

- É... o David saiu e não sei aonde foi... HIC!

Agora os dois não estavam mais tão longes um do outro. Anita conseguiria até reparar nisto se não estivesse não alcoolizada. E Sirius a beijou segundos depois.

Depois de beijá-la, decidiu que Anita seria a décima e última garota da noite.

* * *

Lily estava saindo do banheiro alguns minutos depois que Lorens tinha saído. Queria ir embora, definitivamente. Não agüentava mais ficar ali, já estava com fome e não queria gastar dinheiro com comida que ela não tinha certeza se era bem preparada.

Passou por alguns garotos que ficaram mexendo com ela, mas ela não lhes deu atenção. Quando se virou para olhar, James estava parado bem na sua frente.

- Com licença. – Ela pediu, fingindo nem notar que havia reparado que era ele.

- Gostou do jogo, Lily? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Nem prestei atenção.

- Mas prestou bastante atenção em mim hoje. Eu reparei. – Ele sorriu.

Lily cruzou os braços. Desde a discussão da madrugada que não se falavam. Por que agora ele resolvera que ia falar com ela? Lily estava farta disso. _Ela_ deveria decidir que era hora de voltar a falar com ele, e não ele.

- Na verdade, prestei atenção no quanto você é nojento, para depois reparar que o Louis é um cavalheiro. – Ela disse, resolvendo parar de sempre ouvir e nunca falar.

James ficou sem palavras.

- O francês é o único que te agüenta, por isso você acha isso.

- Não, Potter. O francês gosta de mim de verdade, por isso fica ao meu lado. – Disse Lily, dando um fim na conversa.

Passou por ele, não evitando um esbarrão e se afastou o máximo que pôde, detestando estar com o coração tão disparado. James não foi atrás dela, simplesmente seguiu a direção oposta, como se nunca tivesse esbarrado em Lily.

Lily encontrou David passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, parecendo ansioso. Perguntou-se onde estaria Anita, e por que ele estaria daquele jeito... sozinho.

- David?

Ele levou um susto. Quando a viu, soltou um suspiro.

- Ah, oi...

A ruiva estava achando aquilo estranho demais. Mas se ele não estava com Anita, significaria que a amiga já deveria estar cansada e também queria voltar para a República.

- David, onde está a Anita? – Perguntou Lily, cuidadosamente.

- Ah, ela está... com o Sirius. – Ele respondeu, finalmente mais calmo. – Beijando ele.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Bem... eu achei que ela estaria... com você. – Disse Lily. Afinal, era o que realmente ela tinha achado quando David a chamou pra beber alguma coisa.

- Ela estava. Mas eu saí e quando voltei, ela estava com o Sirius. – Contou ele, agora de cabeça baixa. – Eu admito que eu demorei pra partir pra cima, mas... poxa, o Sirius sabia que eu queria ficar com ela hoje.

- Isso não importa para o Sirius, David. Você devia saber. – Falou Lily.

- Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Enfim, acho que não vou fazer mais nada por aqui... vou pra casa. – Ele se despediu de Lily. – Manda um tchau pra Anita por mim...

- Pode deixar. – Lily sorriu.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Lily estava no carro de Gideon, no banco de trás, com Lorens dormindo em seu ombro, resmungando alguma coisa como: "O Chris vai me matar" e muito satisfeita por estar indo para casa. Antes de ir embora, encontrara Anita mais bêbada do que jamais vira, rindo escandalosamente com Sirius. Ela tinha dito que iria mais tarde.

Quando chegou, Lily teve que carregar Lorens apoiada em seu ombro escada acima, e a jogou na cama de qualquer maneira. Lorens nem sentiu nada, permaneceu na mesma posição, dormindo.

Ninguém havia chegado em casa ainda. Lily desejou que todos chegassem bem e foi dormir.

* * *

Anita e Sirius chegaram juntos rindo tão alto que quase acordaram Lily, horas depois. Fecharam a porta da sala e subiram a escada. Anita deu o último beijo em Sirius e se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

- Por que tem que ser assim sempre? Você vai pro seu quarto e eu vou pro meu?

Anita riu.

- Porque _tem_ que ser assim.

- Quem disse?

Anita riu mais alto ainda. Chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu disse. – E acariciando o cabelo dele, acrescentou: - Adeus, Sirius.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e andou cambaleante até o seu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, lançou a Anita um olhar sedutor. Anita continuou parada.

E dois segundos depois foi até o quarto de Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

Uma Londres coberta de neve amanhecera com um sol levemente quente de inverno, deixando tudo ainda mais claro, mas um vento gelado insistia em permanecer.

Anita abriu os olhos lentamente, absolutamente sonolenta. Bocejou sonoramente e olhou para o teto. O teto era diferente. Olhou para o lado e viu uma parede azul. Mas as peredes de seu quarto são lilás! Olhou para o outro lado e viu Sirius Black dormindo. _O quê?_

Fechou os olhos de novo, com o coração disparado, acreditando que quando os reabrisse estaria em sua cama, em seu quarto.

Mas não. Estava no bagunçado quarto de Sirius, na cama de Sirius, ao lado de Sirius. Demorou alguns momentos para finalmente reparar que estava nua. Não resistiu e olhou embaixo das cobertas. Sirius não estava totalmente nu, usava um short largo.

Sentou-se na cama de olhos arregalados, mas Sirius não acordou. Nem se mexeu. Quase soltou um grito, mas foi sensata e simplesmente respirou fundo, enrolada no lençol. Não podia esperar mais, não mesmo.

Saiu da cama sorrateiramente e começou a procurar suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto. Olhou em baixo da cama e achou suas sandálias.

Em cima da cama vazia de James estava sua calça e jogada do outro lado do quarto estava sua blusa e sua calcinha. Corando levemente, Anita se vestiu, sempre alerta se Sirius despertasse. Ele continuou na mesma posição.

Ainda não acreditando no que acontecera, Anita saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho algum e entrou em seu próprio quarto.

Lily não estava ali e sua cama estava completamente arrumada. Lorens estava em sua cama, com os olhos inchados de sono.

- Posso saber onde passou a noite, Anita? – Perguntou Lorens, sorrindo. Olhou para a cara da amiga, que estava pálida e com uma expressão surpresa e franziu as sobrancelhas. – na verdade... posso saber _com quem_ passou a noite, Anita?

Anita se sentou em sua cama, ainda em estado de choque.

- Anita? – Chamo Lorens.

A loira respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu estava no quarto ao lado, com o Sirius.

Foi a vez de Lorens arregalar os olhos. Lily adentrou no quarto nesse momento, trazendo livros nos braços.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntou Lorens, desacreditada.

- Shhhh, Lorens! – Sussurrou Anita, desesperada.

- Anita, onde você estava, hein? – Perguntou Lily, se virando para a amiga. – Nem te vi chegar, e eu estava na sala! Por onde você entrou?

Anita coçou a cabeça e repetiu:

- Eu estava no quarto do Sirius, com o próprio.

Lily deixou os livros caírem no chão. Arregalando os olhos, se sentou ao lado de Anita.

- Me conta isso _agora_!

Anita corou um pouco.

- É bem óbvio o que houve! – Disse ela. – A gente estava muito bêbado ontem, e eu nem me lembro de como eu resolvi ir pra cama com ele, só sei que eu fui!

- Não acredito! – Disse Lorens.

- Nem eu! – Falou Anita.

- Você se lembra de tudo? – Perguntou Lily.

- De flashes... – Respondeu Anita, se lembrando. – Acho que se eu tivesse acordado no meu quarto, eu pensaria que foi um sonho.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lorens. – Você tem que me contar _tudo_!

- Eu _lembro_ de algumas coisas, mas não sei dizer a ordem delas, sabe? – Depois, Anita abriu um sorriso. – Mas lembro o suficiente pra afirmar que o Sirius é... muito bom. Muito _mesmo._

- Anita! – Exclamou Lily.

- Mas é verdade, Lily. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão... tão...

- Eficiente? – Perguntou Lorens.

- Isso! – Disse Anita.

- Então você não se arrependeu, não é? – Falou Lorens, sorrindo. – Isso é o que importa.

Anita arqueou as sobrancelhas e pensou por um tempo antes de argumentar.

- Ainda não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça. – Ela disse, um pouco pensativa. – Mas o que tá feito, tá feito, não dá pra reverter.

- Anita, você é uma irresponsável! – Disse Lily. – E agora? O que você vai fazer?

Anita revirou os olhos. Lily achava que ela estava afim de ouvir lição de moral? Não estava mesmo, e ela própria não sabia ao certo o que fazer, nem o que aconteceria depois. Tinha um pequeno receio. E esse receio poderia trazer o tão inconveniente arrependimento.

- O que eu vou fazer? Não sei! O que eu deveria fazer?

- Esquece a Lily, Anita. – Disse Lorens. – Se eu fosse você, eu agiria normalmente. Não fingiria que não aconteceu nada e nem sairia comentando pra quem quisesse ouvir.

- É...

- Acho que o Sirius vai agir assim também. – Falou Lily. – O máximo que ele vai fazer é comentar pra quem quiser ouvir.

- Ai, espero que ele não faça isso! – Disse Anita. – Eu vou matar ele se ele contar pro mundo inteiro!

- Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa, Anita. – Falou Lily. – O David viu você com o Sirius lá no _Mario's_.

Anita tinha se esquecido completamente de David. Abriu a boca de surpresa e como se do nada, lembrou-se que ele tinha saído e logo depois Sirius aparecera.

- Meu Deus! Eu me esqueci dele! – Exclamou ela. – Ele saiu e Sirius apareceu! Não sei o que o Dave tinha, mas não voltava mais e eu acabei ficando com o Sirius...

- Ai, Anita! Sua anta, agora você queimou seu filme com o David! – Falou Lorens. – Se o Sirius contar pra ele, então...

- Calma, eu não tinha ficado com o David! – Anita estava começando a se preocupar. – E o Sirius não vai contar. E o David não vai deixar de ser meu amigo... eu espero.

As três se entreolharam. Anita estava absorta nas lembranças da noite. Lily e Lorens não sabiam o que falar, e permaneceram quietas. Anita passou as mãos pelo rosto, sinal de preocupação.

- Meninas!

- O quê? – Lily e Lorens perguntaram e uníssono.

- Eu esqueci o meu sutiã lá no quarto do Sirius!

- Anita, você é uma anta! – Comentou Lorens, fazendo Lily rir.

- Eu saí com tanta pressa que eu... eu esqueci. Era o meu favorito!

* * *

Remus chegou depois das duas da tarde, com as roupas todas amassadas. Lily estava lendo na sala e lançou a ele um olhar curioso. Remus quase nunca passava a noite fora.

- Não me olhe assim, Lily. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Tem uma marca de batom na gola da sua blusa, Remus. – Observou Lily, do sofá.

O rosto de Remus ruborizou tanto que Lily se arrependeu do que dissera.

- Bem... eu fiz almoço, está na geladeira... – Disse ela.

- Ah, estou sem fome. – Ele disse. – Obrigado. O Sirius e o James estão aqui?

- O Potter também não voltou. O Sirius... deve estar dormindo ainda. – Contou Lily, lembrando-se que Anita resolvera não recuperar o sutiã por medo que Sirius acordasse.

- Ah... Então eu vou... subir.

Lá se vai a última chance de Anita pegar o sutiã, pensou Lily. Remus subiu as escadas.

* * *

Sábado inteiro se passou e James não voltou. E Anita não saiu do quarto. Só saiu quando Sirius tinha saído da República para comprar algumas coisas no mercado que Lily pedira. Ela descera para que Remus a visse e não suspeitasse de nada.

Quando ele perguntou porque passara o dia no quarto, ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça da ressaca.

No domingo de manhã, durante o café da manhã, Lorens comentou com os amigos – menos Anita, que tinha saído bem cedo – para ligar para James, que não dera sinal de vida.

- Ele ligou no meu celular ontem de noite. – Contou Sirius. – Ele volta hoje. Estava na casa das...

Mas Sirius se calou quando Lily se virou para ele para ouvir.

- Esqueci o nome. – Ele completou a frase.

- Bebam o café antes que esfrie. – Falou Lily, sentindo todos os olhos dos amigos sobre ela. – Remus, você não anda comendo direito, pode comer tudo!

- Claro! – Ele concordou rapidamente, pegando uma maçã.

Os quatro comiam em silêncio na mesa, até Anita aparecer.

- Oi! – Ela cumprimentou. Era a primeira vez que encontrava Sirius desde a noite fatídica.

- Não vai comer, Anita? - Perguntou Lily.

- Já comi.

- Onde você foi? – Remus perguntou, brincando com a maçã.

- Fazer a unha. Fazia tempo que não ia no salão.

Sirius não manifestou nada de anormal. Bebeu seu café e depois levou sua xícara até a pia, onde Anita estava.

- Agora você vai usar sua unha como pretexto pra não lavar a louça por uma semana, aposto! – Disse ele, rindo.

- Uma ótima idéia, Sirius!

Lily não pôde evitar uma troca de olhares com Lorens.

Anita saiu da cozinha e se sentou no sofá da sala, agora decidida a não fugir mais dos seus atos inconseqüentes. Ligou a TV no canal de filmes e ficou assistindo sem prestar atenção nenhuma.

Dois minutos depois, Sirius se sentou ao seu lado. Ela levou um susto momentâneo, mas não transpareceu.

- Anita... – Ele começou. E Anita preparou seus ouvidos.

- Fala, Sirius.

- Eu tinha decidido não te contar nada. Mas vou contar. – Ele disse, mas não estava envergonhado, nem desconfortável. Abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- O quê? Contar o quê?

Sirius olhou-a sedutor.

- Uma coisa minha. É algo completamente masculino. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e continuou: - Eu tive um sonho erótico com você depois da última vez que a gente ficou, lá o Mario's. Já tive duas vezes, e isso é um recorde.

Anita arregalou os olhos, pigarreou e Sirius começou a rir.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Anita! Homens têm isso. Mulheres também, tenho certeza.

- Não é isso... – Ela disse, corando. – Eu esperava que você falasse outra coisa...

- Eu sei, e eu nem ia te contar isso. Mas é que eu tive o mesmo sonho duas noites seguidas, por isso eu _tinha_ que te falar. Além disso, no sonho você estava... totalmente como eu imaginava! Era uma máquina! – Ele começou a rir.

Anita não estava acreditando em seus ouvidos. Não era possível. Sirius não tinha notado que realmente tinha acontecido, e achou que tinha sonhado tudo, por conta do bendito efeito do álcool. A situação estava pior do que ela jamais imaginaria.

- Bem... depois que a gente chegou aqui, Sirius... – Começou ela, procurando as melhores palavras pra dizer a verdade. – Bem, a gente... a gente...

- ANITA!

Lorens berrou o nome da garota. Anita se virou e viu a amiga sair disparada da cozinha.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa, vem aqui!

Quando Anita percebeu as duas estavam no quarto com a porta bem fechada. Parecia ter chamas nos olhos de Lorens.

- Anita, você é loira mas não precisa honrar a lenda e dar uma de burra! – Falou Lorens, impaciente. – O que você ia fazer, hein? Contar tudo a ele?

- Claro, ele pensa que não passa de um sonho...

- Anita, eu queria ter essa sua sorte! – Disse Lorens. – Você não percebeu? Ele NÃO sabe que vocês transaram! Isso muda tudo!

- Mas é impossível que ele não saiba! Ele só não se lembra!

- Não importa, Anita! – Replicou Lorens. – O que importa é que você tem uma vantagem sobre ele. Quando os homens começam a ter sonhos eróticos com _uma só _mulher várias vezes, eles ficam mais atraídos por ela, você sabe!

Anita estava começando a entender.

- Você quer dizer... que eu posso usar isso pra fazer o Sirius... gostar de mim?

- Exatamente!

Os olhos de Anita brilharam.

- Lorens, eu te amo!

- Não é pra tanto, Anita. – Sorriu Lorens. – Mas pelo amor de Deus, não deixe o Sirius descobrir que ele já conseguiu o que_ pensa_ que sonhou. Se ele descobrir, não vai correr tanto atrás de você, e você vai passar a fazer parte da lista interminável dele.

- Certo. Só tem uma coisa. Meu sutiã está jogado em qualquer parte daquele quarto.

- Eu vou pegar!

Lorens saiu do quarto apressadamente e deu de cara com Remus entrando no quarto masculino. Suspirou desapontada com seu azar.

* * *

Durante a tarde, Anita e Lorens ficaram conversando e pensando nas futuras maneiras de Anita reagir quando Sirius falasse com ela, e principalmente em como recuperar o maldito sutiã.

No fim do dia, Lily já tinha cumprido com todas as suas obrigações com a limpeza e foi terminar o livro que estava muito ansiosa para saber o fim.

Mas não foi possível terminar o livro, porque James chegou após passar o final de semana inteiro fora.

Lily se contorceu por dentro, mas por fora fingiu não perceber o garoto ali.

- Olá, Lily.

Nenhuma resposta.

James trancou a porta e se sentou justamente ao lado de Lily, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Como foi o seu final de semana? O meu foi ótimo.

Lily virou uma página do livro, com uma certa violência, mas não respondeu e nem o olhou.

James olhou para Lily pensativo. Era bem verdade que estava absolutamente chateado com ela, com o seu pouco caso depois do ano novo e com seu silêncio. Passou a mão pelos cabelos que caiam por seus ombros, mas jamais esperaria o que viria a seguir.

Lily fechou o livro com tanta força que James até se assustou. Ela se levantou e finalmente olhou para ele, com toda sua raiva estampada em seus olhos verdes.

- Potter, se você _acha_ que tem o direito de ficar dando em cima de mim quando _quer_, está MUITO enganado! Principalmente depois de ter dormido sabe-se lá com quantas mulheres só nesse final de semana! – Ela gritou tudo isso tão alto que Lorens desceu as escadas correndo, preocupada.

- Calma, Lily...

- Nunca mais fale comigo, Potter, enquanto você não mudar esse jeito _nojento_ de ser! – Berrou Lily, ofegante, quase fora de si.

James tentou segurá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu da República correndo, como se corresse numa maratona.

Lorens e Remus, atraídos pelos berros de Lily, já estavam na sala. Sirius desceu correndo assim que ouviu a porta da sala bater e Anita quase tropeçou nas escadas pouco depois de Sirius descer.

- o que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Anita.

- Nada! – Respondeu James, ríspido.

- Como assim, _nada_? – Perguntou Lorens. - Por que ela disse aquilo pra você?

- O que você fez pra Lily, James? – Perguntou Remus.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra ela ter esses chiliques? – Respondeu James.

- Você tem que começar a avaliar suas atitudes, cara. Se você quer ter paz nessa República você tem que fazer uma escolha, James. – Remus não estava se importando com quantas pessoas estariam ouvindo. – Se você não escolher, vocês vão continuar na mesma.

- Escolher o quê? – Perguntou James, impaciente.

- Ou a Lily ou a sua vida desse jeito. Você nunca vai poder ter as duas coisas, James. Elas não combinam.

James não conseguia encarar Remus, nem os outros amigos. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão e que estava errado. Mas simplesmente suspirou, pensativo.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Olá! Quanto tempo! Eu admito que ando sumida, mas meu computador pifou! Claro, agora não teremos mais este problema porque eu comprei um novo (;

**Perfil do Capítulo 27**

**Nome**: David Meltzer.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos verdes/mel e cabelos castanhos.

**Altura**: 1,85.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Mora em República?** Não, mora com os pais e dois irmãos.

**Curso - ano**: Publicidade e Propaganda – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: estagiário numa empresa de publicidade.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos e andar de carro.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: de ir a aula.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Rock pop.

**Comida favorita**: japonesa.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade.

* * *

Respostas da Autora

Como vocês viram, no capítulo anterior eu criei uma sessão onde vocês poderão me perguntar coisas sobre os personagens e a fic. Muitos fizeram suas perguntas e aqui estão minhas respostas:

(por zihsendin) A Lily teve algum trauma com homem para recusar tanto o James e ser tão fechada?

**R**: Bem, como você mesmo citou "tirando o fato dela ter pensado e/ou flagrado o Louis com outra", diria que a convivência muito próxima de Sirius conta muito, já que acompanha de perto como ele trata as garotas que fica e isso afetou bastante a falta de confiança de Lily, ainda mais porque James não é tão diferente dele. E o que conta bastante é timidez, o que ela tem bastante.

(por Pattt e jehssik) O que aconteceu no passado entre o James e a Jéssica? Quem terminou?

**R**: Eles começaram a namorar no fim terceiro ano do colegial, e durou pouco mais de um ano. Eles se davam bem, mas James foi estudar em Oxford, em outra cidade, o que distanciou muito o casal, resultando numa separação levemente dos dois lados, mas principalmente de Jéssica. Tem mais detalhes que ficarão para a fic revelar!

(por Ally Beal) A Lily já namorou outros, ou só o Louis?

**R**: Não, o Louis foi o primeiro namorado de verdade dela. Os poucos que o antecederam nunca foi nada oficial.

(por Ally Beal) Qual foi a reação dos pais dela ao saber que ela iria morar numa republica (ainda por cima mista)?

**R**: O pai de Lily não gostou muito da idéia, mas acabou cedendo por conta de sempre observar em Lily sua vontade de ser independente. Por mais que se recusasse, sabia que a filha iria sair de casa por outro motivo mais tarde. Já a mãe de Lily apoiou bastante, tendo em vista que seria ótimo para Lily se ver livre da irmã.

(por jehssik) Como a Sarah sabe sobre tudo aquilo da Lily com o Louis?

**R**: Bom, que a Sarah ficou com o Louis primeiro, todos sabem. Ela nunca aceitou ser trocada justamente pela Lily, a nerd do colegial, então... digamos que ela acompanhou bem de perto o namoro deles. Detalhes a fic revelará!

(por Moony Felina) A Lily é virgem mesmo ou é só coisa da imaginação da Sarah?

**R**: É virgem mesmo, afinal quando eu escrevo os personagens (tudo bem que a Lily não é minha, mas você entendeu, né?), eu tenho que seguir a risca tudo que é conseqüência da personalidade que eu dei pra eles. A Lily tem tantos traumas (vide pergunta 1) que sendo virgem combinaria mais com ela.

* * *

Quem não está sabendo, agora sabe o que é a seção "**Pergunte à Autora**". Nesta seção, você pode tirar suas dúvidas em relação aos personagens, ou a Universidade de Hogwarts, como por exemplo: detalhes que eu nunca mencionei, ou sobre o passado deles. Mande sua pergunta por review o por e-mail!

Só não vale me perguntar sobre o futuro da fic, viu pessoal? Isso com o tempo vocês vão descobrir!

Muito obrigada a todos, e as respostas das reviews LINDAS de vocês estarão na caixa de e-mail de vocês!

OBS: Evitem perguntas repetidas, certo?


	28. Operação Sutiã

**Capítulo 28 - Operação Sutiã.**

James foi dormir logo depois do estranho diálogo com Remus. Antes, julgava se conhecer perfeitamente bem, tinha sempre certeza do que queria, e do que iria fazer. Mas nos últimos dias, essa sua certeza - certeza que sempre sorria ao se lembrar que tinha - ficava cada vez mais incerta.

Antes, tinha certeza que nunca teria problemas com garotas. E realmente, nunca teve. Mas depois, veio Lily.

Também tinha certeza que todas elas adoravam seu jeito de ser, e mesmo sabendo que ele não iria querer nada demais com nenhuma delas, todas sempre cediam. E elas realmente adoravam seu jeito, com suas muitas qualidades e seus poucos defeitos. Na verdade, elas nunca enxergavam seus defeitos. Mas depois, veio Lily.

E tinha certeza que toda sua certeza em relação ao seu assunto predileto, as mulheres, se devia ao fato de conhecer razoavelmente bem o que elas gostavam. Mas depois, veio Lily e ele percebeu que não conhecia nada.

Com isso, James percebeu que seu assunto favorito não era mais as mulheres. Era Lily.

Deitado em sua cama, pensando no seu maravilhoso - e nada puritano - final de semana, chegou a uma conclusão que estava adiando desde o dia que vira Lily beijando o _francês _na porta da República. Estava diante de dois caminhos, e tinha que escolher apenas um para seguir. O primeiro era o de suas habituais certezas, agora tão incertas e teoricamente mais fácil. Se optasse por este primeiro caminho, teria que deixar Lily para trás.

O segundo caminho era mais tortuoso, e ele acabaria por mudar seus conceitos naturalmente (o que já estava acontecendo antes mesmo de escolher por seguir este caminho). Mudanças são muito difíceis, e James as julgava quase impossíveis. Afinal, a vida inteira ele fora daquele jeito, e mudar de uma hora pra outra estava quase fora de cogitação.

Mas o segundo caminho poderia fazê-lo chegar a Lily. Ou pior, mesmo que seguisse este caminho, nunca poderia ter certeza se Lily o estaria esperando no final dele. Afinal, Lily era Lily e isto a fazia ser justamente o que James sempre gostara: desafio. E disso, ele tinha certeza.

* * *

A vitória de Hogwarts foi o assunto favorito de todos os estudantes durante a semana seguinte inteira. O jogadores recebiam cumprimentos e sorrisos por onde passavam e até alguns professores comentaram sobre o jogo em algumas aulas.

Violet Brown, como sempre curiosa além da conta, enquanto todos falavam do jogo, ela tentava convencer Lily a falar onde James tinha passado o final de semana. Lily já começava a sentir impulsos de bater na garota, mas respirou fundo e repetiu pela terceira vez:

- Violet, eu já disse, eu não falo com o Potter há quase um mês!

- Mas você deve ter ouvido alguma coisa, Lily! - Insistiu a garota. - Você não fala com ele, mas não é surda e pode muito bem ouvir o que ele conta!

- Mas ele também não fala comigo, Violet! - Argumentou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Lily, você deve ter ouvido ele comentar com o Sirius!

Lily nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Balançou a cabeça. Realmente não sabia, e até Violet vir falar com ela, pensava que ele tivesse passado o infeliz final de semana com a própria.

- Eu ouvi dizer que teve uma festinha do cabide na casa das gêmeas Seattle. Os pais delas foram viajar. - Contou Pamela, se metendo na conversa. - E elas convidaram só as amiguinhas delas e os caras lindos. Quase certeza que o James estava lá.

- Eu sabia que devia andar mais com aquelas gêmeas! - Exclamou Violet, indignada. - Nem fui convidada!

Festa do Cabide. Lily jamais odiara tanto esse tipo de coisa. Só de imaginar...

- ... E quando vi, o James já tinha ido embora! - Contava Violet, e Lily só prestara atenção nessa parte. - Nem se despediu de mim.

- Foi muito cruel da sua parte, Violet, você sabe que eu ainda gosto _um pouco _dele! - Pamela choramingou.

Violet começou a rir.

- Pam, você ficou com ele há séculos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas eu...

- Eu vou embora, tchau. - Lily pronunciou essas palavras secamente. Não suportava mais aquela conversinha.

As duas pararam de falar e acompanharam Lily ir embora com os olhos. Pamela suspirou e Violet disse:

- Não me olha com essa cara, Pam! Vamos procurar as gêmeas!

* * *

Faltava apenas três dias para Lily completar vinte anos. Não estava realmente animada. Na verdade, estava se sentindo péssima e um tanto triste. Estava sentada na mesa do escritório do Fórum, cheia de trabalho pra fazer. Tinha acabado de se empanturrar de chocolate dez minutos antes e agora estava com peso na consciência.

Aquele silêncio incômodo permanecia reinando na sala. James estava calado, algo realmente preocupante. Geralmente ele ficava cantando músicas bregas somente para irritar Lily, ou ficava falando com ela - que nunca respondia - fazendo piadas inconvenientes. Desde o Ano Novo Lily não falava com ele mais do que o necessário. Mas desde o último final de semana nem o necessário Lily falava. Porém, dessa vez nem James falou palavra alguma.

Alguém bateu rapidamente na porta. Uma secretária, que Lily nem lembrava-se do nome, usando uma saia curta - deixando a mostra belas pernas - entrou na sala e depositou um bloco de papéis sobre a mesa de James. Lançou um olhar a ele e saiu da sala, batendo sonoramente seu salto alto - e rebolando.

Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir internamente quando olhou para James e viu que, aparentemente e muito provavelmente, ele nem tinha reparado na secretária. E isso era ligeiramente estranho.

* * *

Lily quis chegar em casa mais tarde naquele dia. Depois do trabalho, andou pelas ruas da redondeza. Sabia que estava enrolando só pra não ter que voltar pra casa sendo seguida por James. Portanto saiu do Fórum mais tarde e voltou pra casa fazendo um caminho mais longo.

A ruiva andava sobre a neve, olhando para os telhados todos cobertos pela mesma, pessoas bem agasalhadas passando, o céu cinzento de fim de tarde.

Chegou na República uma hora depois. Viu as chaves de James penduradas no chaveiro, indicando que ele já estava lá. A sala estava muito barulhenta, Lorens e Sirius estavam jogando sinuca, vibrando e rindo escandalosamente e Anita assistia sua série de romance americano na televisão em um volume considerável. Cumprimentou a todos e foi para o seu quarto.

Da porta do seu quarto, que estava entreaberta, pôde ver o quarto da frente. Remus estava lendo alguma coisa sentado em sua cama. James passou duas vezes pela porta. Remus desviou o olhar do livro e falou alguma coisa para o amigo. Depois de um tempo, James saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Lily aproveitou e foi até o quarto.

- Oi, Remus. - Ela disse, fechando a porta.

Remus sorriu e fechou o livro.

- Tudo bem, Lily?

- Tudo ótimo. - Disse Lily, irônica.

Enquanto se sentava ao lado de Remus na cama, Lily se lembrou do sutiã de Anita, que jazia solitário em algum canto daquele quarto bagunçado.

- Faz tempo que vocês não arrumam aqui, não é?

- Ah, Lily, nem adianta arrumar, isso já fica bagunçado em um dia...

- Bem, não foi disso que eu vim falar. - Lily balançou a cabeça. - Na verdade, vamos esquecer das bagunças e sujeiras que eu tenho que me livrar antes de ir dormir.

Remus sorriu de novo.

- Vou aproveitar essa chance única, então. O que você tem pra me falar?

Primeiro, Lily começou a enrolar o cabelo ruivo que caía por cima do ombro. Só falou quando olhou nos olhos castanho-claros dele. Tinha coisas que preferia falar só com Remus. Talvez porque ele sempre levava a sério o que ela tinha pra dizer.

- Remus, como você sabe, meu aniversário é dia trinta. - Começou Lily. - Não sei se é por isso, mas eu não ando me sentindo bem. Acho que preciso mudar algumas coisas.

- Ninguém muda, Lily. Ou melhora, ou piora. - Falou Remus, amigavelmente.

Lily sorriu.

- Então, corrigindo: preciso melhorar algumas coisas. Queria sua opinião.

- Vamos ver... o que você pretende melhorar?

- Não vá me achar uma idiota, mas eu ando tão estressada. Você acha que eu deveria mudar o cabelo? Ou emagrecer? Ou...

Remus começou a rir.

- Lily, você pode ser diferente, mas tem as mesmas coisas que toda mulher tem. - Ele ainda ria. Lily enrugou a testa, pois detestava quando era comparada s outras mulheres. - Isso é normal, calma!

- Normal? Eu não corto meu cabelo há quase um ano!

Ele balançou a cabeça, divertido.

- Certo. Mas não acho que seu problema esteja no seu cabelo ou no seu peso. Que estão perfeitamente ideais, eu acho. - Remus acrescentou, corando sutilmente e fazendo Lily sorrir satisfeita.

- Pelo que eu conheço de você, diria que o que faz você se sentir mal é totalmente interior. Sua aparência é só uma "desculpa" do seu insconsciente.

Lily realmente gostava de conversar com Remus. Se estivesse falando com Anita, por exemplo, ela lhe diria que a ruiva poderia estar dois gramas acima da média e que deveria cortar os cabelos imediatamente. Lorens riria de sua cara e perguntaria se ela não gostaria de jogar uma partida de sinuca. Alice ouviria Lily calmamente para logo depois começar a falar sem parar e no fim olharia no relógio e se despediria dizendo que estava atrasada para sair com Gideon.

- Desculpa inconsciente... - Repetiu Lily. - é... pode ser.

- Tenho certeza que é.

- Mas então... qual é o meu problema? - Ela parou para refletir. - quero dizer, _quais são_ os meus problemas?

Remus reparou que Lily não tinha perfeito conhecimento de seu perfeccionismo, que era tão presente que para a ruiva já era algo natural. Lily estava sempre fazendo o possível para alcançar a perfeição, tanto em suas atitudes, quanto nas coisas sua volta. E como muitas vezes não conseguia, acabava por ficar estressada, ou magoada - este último, porém, sempre muito bem disfarçado por baixo de sua expressão normalmente séria.

- Você tem _um_ problema, Lily. Mas este único problema traz outros problemas pra você.

- Qual?

- Seu perfeccionismo.

- Remus, se você sabe de tudo isso, por que não me falou antes? – Perguntou Lily, imaginando que poderia já estar muito bem resolvida.

- Estou chegando às conclusões agora, Lily. E esse tipo de coisa eu não saio falando! Por exemplo, não vou cutucar o ombro do Peter e dizer: "Peter, comer tanto assim não vai preencher o vazio dentro de você". As pessoas não iriam gostar, sabe?

Lily já estava rindo.

- Neste caso, o Peter não entenderia do mesmo jeito.

- Bem provável que não entendesse. – Ele concordou. Depois de uma pausa, continuou: – O que você acha de exercícios? Você deveria praticar algum esporte...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Perguntou Lily, desmanchando o sorriso. – Se você acha que eu estou gorda, Remus, pode falar!

- Não! De jeito nenhum, só estou sugerindo isso porque a prática de esportes, além de fazer muito bem, relaxa. Você vai ver como vai ficar mais... calma.

Lily ponderou alguns instantes.

- Já tinha lido uma reportagem sobre isso... mas eu sempre ando. Quero dizer, não sou sedentária, prefiro ir a pé da República pra Hogwarts, de Hogwarts para o Fórum e do Fórum de volta para casa...

- Hogwarts fica a dois quarteirões daqui, Lily! Isso não é um exercício. Aliás, você vai andando, não correndo. – Disse ele, pacientemente.

- Então, você acha que eu deveria começar a correr? Ah, não quero gastar dinheiro numa academia, quero economizar.

Remus às vezes achava graça na avareza de Lily.

- Correr é de graça, Lily. Ainda mais em Hogwarts. Já vi várias pessoas correndo em volta do campus ou em volta da quadra.

Lily sorriu. Afinal, nunca havia pensado em passar a correr. Além de aliviar suas tensões, de quebra ainda emagreceria.

- Ótima idéia, Remus! – Lily disse, animada. – Começarei amanhã mesmo!

Assim que Lily terminou a frase, James entrou no quarto. Não pôde disfarçar a expressão de surpresa ao ver Lily sentada confortavelmente na cama de Remus, sorridente. Ela quase nunca entrava lá, e ultimamente não andava sorridente.

- Estou atrapalhando? – Ele perguntou.

Lily olhou de Remus para James e rapidamente começou a falar – embora tivesse jurado que não falaria com James nunca mais.

- Hum... eu já estava indo. – E virou-se novamente para Remus, dizendo: – Obrigada, Remus. – E deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Lily saiu animada do quarto. James, que ainda estava confuso, não resistiu perguntar:

- O que vocês estavam conversando?

- É coisa da Lily. – Remus respondeu, abrindo o livro novamente.

- Sei. – Disse James, mal-humorado.

Remus fingiu não notar o tom de voz do amigo. Não tirou os olhos do livro, mas ainda imaginava o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça de James.

- O que ela estaria te falando pra te dar um beijo na bochecha no final? – James perguntou.

- Foi uma forma de me agradecer. – Respondeu Remus, olhando para o livro aberto.

- Qual é, Remus, você podia me contar...

- James, não enche, vai.

James fechou a cara imediatamente. Por que Lily nunca era simpática com ele? Por que Lily sequer o cumprimentava?

A porta se abriu, e Sirius entrou no quarto.

- Gente, vocês viram aquelas bolinhas numeradas que a gente guardou de reserva? – Sirius perguntou.

- Da sinuca?

- É.

- Desde que a gente trouxe pra cá, eu não vi mais. – Respondeu Remus.

- Nem eu. – James resmungou.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Me ajudem a achar rápido, a Lorens pode mudar as bolinhas de lugar lá embaixo.

Sirius se abaixou e começou a procurar embaixo da cama de James.

- Se por acaso você achar uma meia verde, é minha. Perdi faz um mês. – Disse Remus, ainda lendo.

- Em vez de ficarem me olhando, me ajudem a procurar! – Sugeriu Sirius, maroto, enquanto abria uma gaveta de seu guarda-roupa.

Ainda mal-humorado e sem dizer nada, James começou a olhar embaixo da cama de Remus, que continuou lendo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius jogou uma meia verde na cara de Remus.

- Ei! – Ele exclamou, fechando o livro.

- Achei sua meia, agora me ajuda a achar aquelas bolinhas!

E assim, os três começaram a revirar o quarto, que já estava mais do que revirado. Cinco minutos depois, nada de bolinhas.

- Acho que a essa hora a Lorens já trocou todas as bolinhas de lugar. – Falou Sirius, se levantando e arrumando seus cabelos.

- Um dia a gente acha. – Disse James.

- Ei! Eu achei um sutiã aqui! – Berrou Remus do outro lado do quarto.

Sirius e James começaram a rir.

- Nunca trouxe mulher pra cá. – James já se prontificou a falar. – Não é da minha responsabilidade.

Remus ergueu um sutiã vermelho de rendinha.

- Número 44, aposto. – Disse Sirius, só de olhar. – Não é da Marlene, ela usa 42.

- Ela foi a última que você trouxe aqui? – Perguntou Remus, ainda olhando atentamente para a peça.

- É... foi.

- Deve estar aí desde o ano passado então! – Exclamou James divertido. – Deixa eu ver?

Remus deu o sutiã vermelho para James.

- Eu não me lembro desse sutiã... – Disse Sirius. – É de uma das suas, Remus? Ah, é mesmo, o você é casto, quase me esqueci.

- Você é _tão_ engraçado, Sirius. – Disse Remus, irônico.

- Obrigado. – Sirius sorriu. – James, tem certeza que não é da Sarah ou coisa assim? Tenho certeza que ela usa 44.

- Nunca trouxe a Sarah aqui, Sirius, tenho certeza. E sim, ela usa 44, mas também usa enchimento. – Afirmou James, devolvendo o sutiã Remus.

- Será que faz tempo que esse sutiã está aqui? – Perguntou Remus, coçando o queixo.

- Não faço idéia! – Riu Sirius.

- Será que não é de uma das meninas que moram aqui? Pode ser que veio parar aqui depois que as roupas voltaram da lavanderia... – Sugeriu James, pensativo.

- Verdade! Bem pensado, James! – Remus disse. – Vamos lá perguntar e devolver.

Sirius deteve Remus, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não! Pra quê devolver?

- _Pra quê?_ Bem, eu não pretendo usar esse sutiã. – Falou Remus, cheio de sarcasmo. – Você pretende?

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto meneava a cabeça. James voltou a olhar para o sutiã, pensativo.

- Se esse sutiã for da Lily, eu concordo em deixar aqui. Afinal, se ninguém reclamou é porque não sentiu falta. – James sorriu, pervertido.

- _Exatamente_! – Apoiou Sirius. – Se ninguém veio perguntar, é porque não está sentindo falta. Mas sinto lhe informar, James, mas acho improvável que Lily use um sutiã de renda vermelho.

- Agora _eu_ quero descobrir isso.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares divertidos e ligeiramente cúmplices. Remus revirou os olhos e atirou o sutiã na cama.

- Quantos anos vocês têm? Treze?

* * *

Assim como tinha dito, Lily realmente passou a correr pela quadra de Hogwarts todas as manhãs. E não foi diferente no dia do seu aniversário, onde se levantou uma hora mais cedo e correu como louca. Toda vez que se lembrava que era seu aniversário, aumentava a velocidade. Chegou até a dar mais duas voltas do que o normal.

Lily não era a única que corria na quadra todas as manhãs. Costumava encontrar sempre uma garota gorda de Educação Física que nunca agüentava muito tempo, outra garota do time de amigas da Sarah, que Lily sabia que fazia parte da mesma turma de Moda que Anita e um rapaz alto que sempre estava lá quando Lily chegava e corria muito mais rápido que todas as outras garotas.

Como Lily havia acordado e saído mais cedo que os colegas na manhã do dia trinta, Lorens acordou decepcionada por não ter podido acordar a amiga com suas travesseiradas delicadas. Todos comentaram sobre o aniversário de Lily, mas James não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto.

O clima entre os dois estava cada vez mais incomodando os estudantes da República, já que James e Lily agora fingiam não se conhecer e não ficavam no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo, fazendo com que todos os outros amigos terem sempre que tomar cuidado ao citar nomes, tocarem em certos assuntos e isso ainda espantava completamente a possibilidade de combinarem de fazer alguma coisa de noite, já que Lily e James não iriam se o outro fosse e os amigos não se atreviam a deixarem um de fora.

Durante a manhã inteira, Lily recebeu cumprimentos de todas as pessoas que conhecia na Universidade. Até Sarah Adams murmurou um seco "parabéns" ao passar por ela. Helena, que andava cada vez mais desaparecida de Hogwarts, também não esqueceu.

Amus Diggory fez questão de abraçar Lily cinco vezes enquanto lhe dava os parabéns, falou que adorava tê-la como vizinha e convidou-a para jantar. Depois de muitos "tenho que organizar meu criado mudo" e "obrigada, mas hoje não vai dar", ele se despediu e foi embora.

Louis deu a Lily um perfume vindo de Paris, o que fez Lily ficar tão surpresa que quase se arrependeu de tê-lo rejeitado havia pouco mais de um mês. Depois, abanou a cabeça e agradeceu cem vezes.

No fim da tarde, após uma série de cumprimentos dos colegas do trabalho, Lily já estava se considerando alegre. Olhou-se no espelho e se achou magra e bonita.

No caminho de volta para casa, Lily veio pelo costumeiro. Desta vez, foi James quem fez outro caminho.

* * *

- Lily, que bom que você chegou! – Cumprimentou Anita, sorrindo.

- Lily, essa desastrosa da sua amiga fez questão de fazer um bolo pra você. Sua amada cozinha está uma bagunça. – Lorens interveio na conversa, parando momentaneamente de jogar sinuca. – Não quis deixar nem a Alice ajudar!

Alice estava ali, provavelmente jogando contra Lorens, e sorria feliz. Alice cozinhava muito bem, mas Anita adorava fazer tudo sozinha, embora não soubesse nem fritar um ovo.

- Você fez um bolo, Anita? – Riu Lily. – Nem acredito.

- Só fiz porque gosto muito de você! – Disse Anita se fazendo de ofendida. – E juro que arrumo tudo mais tarde.

Era um milagre, ou Lily não estava irritada por terem bagunçado a cozinha? Lorens e Alice se entreolharam surpresas.

Alice disse a Lily que Marlene tinha finalmente quebrado o silêncio entre elas, somente para lhe mandar os parabéns. Lily não sabia se isso era um bom ou mau sinal, portanto não disse nada.

Mais tarde, junto com Sirius e Remus, Amus, Peter e Bill chegaram trazendo pizzas e algumas garrafas de vinho. Gideon também não tardou a chegar.

- O que é que o Bill está fazendo aqui? O Christopher disse que vinha! – Falou Lorens, puxando as amigas de lado.

- Foi ótimo ele ter vindo, ele trouxe pizza! – Cochichou Anita.

- Qual o problema, Lorens? – Perguntou Alice. – Ele falou alguma coisa?

- Não! É que no _Mario's_... eu beijei ele. Na verdade, ele me beijou. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – E algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo.

- Você _o quê_? Quero dizer, ele _o quê_? – Perguntou Lily, arregalando os olhos. – Você não tinha contado isso!

Lorens franziu o cenho, ligeiramente encabulada.

- Bem, eu me arrependi, e não contei nem pro Chris. Mesmo quando _ele __comentou_ comigo sobre uma amiga que ele tinha saído depois de um show, eu não consegui falar.

- Lorens, não sei como você agüenta ouvir que ele pegou tanta gente e continuar quieta. – Alice falou, vendo que nem a amiga sabia muito bem como. – E nem sei como você continua com essa relação aberta.

- Eu não entendo essa vida de _Rock Star_. – Disse Anita, distraída.

- Enfim, eu só queria pedir pra vocês distraírem o Bill, ele já estava querendo puxar papo comigo. Pelo amor de Deus, ele _não pode_ chegar perto do Chris!

- Pode deixar, Lorens. – Falou Lily, que estava se controlando para não passar uma breve lição de moral sobre o liberalismo.

Quando James chegou, todos já estavam comendo, conversando e rindo. Lily estava realmente de bom humor, e sabia que jamais voltaria a ser mal-humorada por conta de besteiras. Já havia decidido isso. Vinte anos, vida nova. Ela adotou esse ditado, já que o seu Ano Novo não tinha saído como esperava.

James se sentou mesa, visivelmente desconfortável e comeu apenas um pedaço – sendo que ele geralmente comia muito mais. Também conversou e fez piadas e Lily não deixou de participar da conversa e não deixou de rir das piadas. Ele achou estranho, mas não negou que adorou isto.

Depois da pizza, todos foram para a sala para um campeonato de sinuca.

Cinco minutos depois, Christopher chegou, carregando seu inseparável capacete, vestido todo de preto. Cumprimentou a todos simpaticamente, com um aperto de mão forte demais especialmente para Bill, e já foi convidado por Sirius e James para jogar sinuca. E coincidentemente, contra Bill, Remus e Amus. Peter ficava apenas olhando, esperando sua vez – esta nunca chegava, uma vez que Peter era muito ruim.

Bill, geralmente pomposo, estava mais pomposo ainda. Embora não suportasse a risada de Christopher toda vez que este encaçapava uma bolinha, não perdia a pose.

Mas depois de perder pela segunda vez, talvez Bill não estivesse mais tão pomposo assim.

- Christopher, você já ganhou duas vezes, que tal a gente conversar agora? – Lorens sussurrou no ouvido dele, temendo que Bill comentasse alguma coisa _desagradável_ só porque perdera.

- Ah, Lorens, faz tempo que eu não jogo sinuca! – Ele insistiu, já tirando as bolinhas das caçapas para um novo jogo, e depois sibilou: – E esse babaca do seu ex joga muito mal.

Do outro lado da mesa, Anita estava falando com Bill.

- Bill, você podia me explicar umas coisas de computador? Eu não sei mexer em quase nada além do básico, sabe?

- Tudo bem, essa semana você vai lá em casa que eu te ensino. – Ele respondeu, levemente mal-humorado por ter perdido duas vezes.

- Ah, mas eu queria agora. Porque eu... tenho um trabalho pra amanhã. – Inventou Anita, fazendo cara de compaixão.

- Eu estou jogando! E preciso ganhar!

Anita passou a mão pelo braço dele, lentamente.

- Ah... você vai me deixar na mão _mesmo_?

Bill parou tudo imediatamente, olhando para a mão de Anita em seu braço. Sorriu.

- É... não! O que você precisa?

- Vamos sentar que eu te explico. – Anita o puxou pela mão.

- Ei, você vai levar nosso parceiro? – Perguntou Amus.

- Bem... eu vou. – Anita sorriu.

Remus e Amus se entreolharam. Bill já se dirigiu para o sofá, deixando Lorens aliviada e Christopher se sentindo mais vitorioso ainda.

- Chamem o Peter para jogar no lugar dele! – Sugeriu Christopher, segurando uma risada. Peter quase pulou de alegria.

- Boa idéia! – Peter exclamou, já se dirigindo sedento para a mesa.

- Na verdade, a gente estava pensando em chamar... o Gideon. – Amus falou.

Todos se viraram para Gideon, que estava aos beijos com Alice. Ele parou de beijá-la e virou-se para os amigos que estavam em volta da mesa.

- Eu, jogar agora? Nem pensar.

James, Sirius e Christopher começaram a rir. Peter, sorridente, pegou o taco que era de Bill e já se posicionou ao lado de Remus e Amus.

- Preparem-se para perderem pela terceira vez! – James exclamou, entre risos, enquanto Peter se preparava para sua primeira tacada, empolgado.

* * *

No final, Lorens conseguiu se dar bem. Mesmo sentindo os olhos de Bill em suas costas o tempo todo, pelo menos nada deu errado. Bill fora embora cedo, mas Anita tinha agüentado seu discurso sobre tecnologia e internet até então. E depois, foi Lorens quem teve que agüentar um discurso antes de dormir, vindo de Anita, basicamente falando que nunca mais vai ajudar a amiga se tiver que ouvir alguém falando sem parar sobre terabytes.

Depois de todos irem embora, Lily foi para a cozinha organizar algumas coisas só para não perder o costume. Estava feliz, tinha se divertido bastante e sentia-se sem um enorme peso nas costas. Começar a correr estava fazendo realmente muito bem a ela.

Não demorou muito para se sentir exausta e ir direto para o quarto.

- Lily, eu queria falar com você.

Lily virou-se lentamente. Estava preste a subir as escadas, mas deteve-se. James estava sentado no sofá, na escuridão.

Sem dizer nada, talvez porque ela estivesse esperando alguma coisa parecida vindo dele, Lily acendeu um abajur e sentou na mesinha de centro, de frente pra ele.

- Agora temos a mesma idade. – James disse, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. – Pelo menos, até março.

Lily não respondeu nada, simplesmente porque não sabia o que falar. Continuou olhando para os olhos dele, seu coração disparando levemente a cada segundo.

- Bem, eu sei que você está muito brava comigo, mas eu queria te dar parabéns mesmo assim. – James falou de um jeito que se Lily não fosse tão de ferro, teria pulado em cima dele.

- O... obrigada.

Depois de uma pausa de silêncio, James recomeçou.

- Você está brava comigo _mesmo_? Quero dizer, você está me odiando mais do que nunca?

- Estou, sim.

James riu. Lily revirou os olhos. Detestava quando ele ria do que ela falava, o que acontecia quase sempre.

- Eu sei que eu fui _um pouco_ idiota no domingo. Eu não devia ter ido te provocar. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, distraidamente. – Mas você me conhece, eu não agüento conviver por tanto tempo e não dar _nem um pouquinho_ em cima de você.

- Então aprenda a se controlar.

- É muito difícil. – James sorriu.

- Potter, você já teve o que queria, não teve? – Lily perguntou. – Por que agora você não me deixa em paz?

- Eu não tive o que queria.

- Você queria ficar comigo, não queria? No Ano Novo você conseguiu. Ou será que você nem se lembra mais, assim como não se lembra nem da metade das mulheres que você já ficou? – Lily não estava exaltada, nem irritada. James estava quase indignado.

- Primeiro, eu realmente queria ficar com você, e quero, mas quero _mais_ do que isso. E segundo: é claro que eu não me esqueci.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, mantendo-se calma. James continuou:

- E outra coisa: não queira dar a entender que você não queria ter ficado comigo, e que só fez isso pra eu te deixar em paz. Você não faz o tipo que beija alguém sem sentimento nenhum.

- Ora, Potter, isso _não_ vem ao caso. – Falou Lily, que ficara repentinamente sem-graça. – Mas, por exemplo, _você_ faz bem o tipo de quem beija sem sentimento...

- Não quando beijei você. – James sorriu sedutor.

Lily ficou muito, mas muito vermelha.

- O que não adiantou nada. – Ela recuperou a firmeza na voz. – Porque na primeira oportunidade, beijou outra. E depois, outra. Depois, _dormiu_ com outra. E depois ainda veio dar em cima de mim! Se você tivesse algum sentimento verdadeiro, Potter, a fila não teria andado tão rápido.

- Mas, você mesma me dispensou! – Ele contestou, agora estando completamente indignado.

- Não iria durar nada, Potter, você _sabe_ disso. Somos muito diferentes, não combinamos em nada! – Lily jamais fora tão clara em toda sua vida. – Mas se você continuar dando em cima de mim, principalmente depois de... bem, _você sabe_... eu simplesmente continuarei sem falar com você. Está entendendo, Potter?

James não conseguiu responder. Olhava para ela indignado. Mulheres eram todas iguais! Dispensam e depois se acham no direito de sentir ciúmes. Lily estava querendo dizer que não gostara do fato de que ele continuou 'fazendo a fila andar' mesmo enfatizando que nunca ficaria com ele. James detestava paradoxos.

- Estou, Lily. – Ele respondeu. – Mas simplesmente não concordo. Aliás, depois de eu receber sua _linda _patada no meio da madrugada, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu fosse para um mosteiro?

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. A resposta daquela pergunta nunca esteve tão clara para ela, mesmo que fosse contra todos os seus princípios.

- Sabe por quê eu disse tudo aquilo no meio da madrugada? Eu simplesmente queria ver se você mudaria. – Lily suspirou e se levantou. – Da última vez que nos falamos, eu disse para você só falar comigo quando mudasse estas atitudes.

James continuou fitando-a, agora com a cabeça erguida. Mas não falou nada.

- Boa noite, Potter. – Lily se despediu secamente e se dirigiu às escadas.

* * *

Fevereiro chegou e trouxe algumas mudanças. O sol voltou a aparecer aos poucos e Lily estava cada vez mais animada com suas manhãs de corridas. Não tinha um dia na semana que deixava de ir para Hogwarts mais cedo.

Lily e James continuaram se evitando nos dias que se seguiram, como sempre. Mas agora, James estava com aquelas questões sobre suas certezas mais constantes do que nunca. Estava mais do que na hora de se decidir.

Sirius tinha reparado que o amigo estava diferente, e assim que chegaram na República, resolveu comentar, mas James rebateu, dizendo que ele também estava diferente.

- Eu? – Perguntou Sirius, se fazendo de ofendido.

- É! Foi impressão minha, ou ontem noite você estava olhando pra aquele sutiã vermelho que o Remus achou? – James sorriu malicioso.

- Eu só estava tentando lembrar de onde eu tinha visto aquele sutiã, ele não me é estranho.

- Mas é claro que não é, provavelmente foi você quem tirou ele da dona.

Sirius começou a rir, enquanto jogava sua mochila sobre o sofá.

- Mas sabe o que é estranho? Nos sonhos que tenho com a Anita, que continuam se repetindo, ela usa exatamente o mesmo sutiã que o Remus achou! Agora só não consigo me lembrar se sempre foram assim.

James franziu a testa.

- Você está ficando louco, cara. – James falou, segurando uma risada. – Um obcecado.

- Não exagera, James. – Sirius disse, em tom grave. – E olha pra você! É obcecado pela Lily.

Ele ignorou o comentário do amigo, dizendo:

- Sirius, provavelmente você anda muito necessitado e como a Anita é uma mulher muito próxima, o resultado é você ter sonhos _gays_ com ela.

- Gays? – Sirius começou a rir escandalosamente. – James, os meus sonhos não têm _nada_ de gays. São bem heteros, na verdade.

- Aliás, já pensou se o sutiã for mesmo dela? Seria uma grande coincidência.

James e Sirius começaram a subir as escadas, ainda conversando. Anita saiu da cozinha, onde estivera o tempo todo, com o queixo caído. Ela já tinha aceitado ficar sem o sutiã, enquanto ainda não aceitava o fato de omitir a verdade de Sirius. Mas pela primeira vez entendera que a idéia de Lorens não era tão ruim quanto havia pensado – afinal, só não tinha contado ainda a verdade para Sirius por pura vergonha.

Então os garotos já tinham descoberto o sutiã. Será que fazia muito tempo? Não importava. Tinha que recuperar a maldita peça o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Estava difícil de aceitar que Sirius sequer tinha conhecimento da noite que tinha sido tão especial para ela. Mas agora, que Anita tinha começado a gostar da idéia, ele não podia descobrir.

* * *

Lorens tinha torcido o pé direito naquela tarde de ensaio. O diretor da peça a dispensou e a garota, que não conseguia andar, ligou para Christopher pedindo uma carona. Ele demorou duas horas para chegar, mas finalmente chegou e deixou a morena em casa, perto das nove horas da noite.

Remus a ajudou entrar e a subir as escadas. Quando Lorens entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, levou um susto com o berro de Anita:

- LORENS!

- O quê?

Lorens foi mancando até sua cama, e tirou o tênis do pé machucado. Lily estava ao lado de Anita, também com uma expressão de confusão.

- Você tem que me ajudar! O Sirius e o James já chegaram e já saíram, o quarto deles está vazio! Você pode pegar o sutiã pra mim? É urgente!

- O Remus está aqui, esqueceu?

- Eu sei, mas do Remus cuido eu. Eu e a Lily desceremos para bater um papo com ele.

- Por que não vai procurar você, Anita? – Perguntou Lily. – Afinal, o sutiã é seu.

- Por isso mesmo! Se me pegarem lá, estou ferrada. – Anita estava desesperada. – Me ajudem!

- Calma, Anita, respira fundo... – Falou Lorens. – Eu não vou poder te ajudar, torci o meu pé no ensaio hoje, não consigo nem andar direito.

Anita mirou o pé levemente inchado de Lorens.

- Lorens, você tem que ir ao médico! – Lily exclamou, preocupada.

- Eu tenho é que ficar deitada, isso sim. Eu fiquei duas horas em pé esperando o Christopher chegar pra me dar carona, preciso deixar o meu pé em paz.

Diante do pé tristemente inchado de Lorens, Anita não teve como insistir.

- Lily, então vai você. – Anita disse, virando-se para a ruiva.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- EU?

- Isso! Por favor!

Lily sinceramente não queria aceitar, mas desde que começara a correr sentia-se mais leve e não viu problema nenhum em acabar aceitando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas não deixe o Remus subir de jeito nenhum.

Anita deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Ai, obrigada, Lily, você é um anjo! – Berrou Anita, feliz.

Lorens começou a rir da expressão de Lily, enquanto se arrumava confortavelmente na cama, fazendo de tudo para não mexer o pé direito.

- Nos deseje sorte. – Disse Anita a Lorens, antes de sair do quarto com Lily.

* * *

Lily abriu a porta do quarto da frente e acendeu a luz. Estava tudo uma desordem, mas não era tempo de pensar nisso.

Camas desarrumadas, roupas espalhadas, livros jogados, sapatos perdidos. Estava difícil não arrumar nada enquanto pensava onde procuraria a peça, mas Lily respirou fundo e não dobrou uma roupa sequer.

_Onde esses desorganizados colocariam o sutiã?_, pensava Lily. Abriu as gavetas do criado-mudo de James e só encontrou papéis e meias sem pares. Estava se sentindo péssima por estar invadindo a privacidade alheia, mas quando pensava na situação de Anita, isso não importava.

Era até interessante mexer nas coisas de James. Encontrou uma bola de futebol autografada, uma camisa oficial do Manchester United amassada no fundo de uma caixa – onde, Lily reparou, só tinha coisas relacionadas a futebol – e vários ingressos de jogos nos estádios de Oxford e Londres. Sabia que não estava fazendo uma coisa plausível e correta mexendo nestas coisas pessoais sem permissão, mas como se tratava de James não sentia que teria culpa.

Por exemplo, nas coisas de Remus, Lily teria muito mais receio de mexer, afinal, o garoto respeitava a todos e nunca prejudicava ninguém. Já James, principalmente em relação a ela, não respeitava em nada e Lily tinha certeza que se tivesse uma chance, mexeria nas coisas dela também.

Passaram-se minutos. Lily procurou embaixo das três camas, em todas as coisas de James e até no banheiro dos garotos. No meio de todas as roupas jogadas, não encontrou nenhuma peça vermelha, muito menos o sutiã.

Com um pouco de dor nas costas de tanto ficar abaixada, Lily se levantou suspirando. Se sentou na cama mais próxima – a de James – e voltou a pensar em algum lugar possível.

- Estava me esperando, querida Lily?

Lily congelou sentada. Virou-se e encarou James, sentindo o ar lhe faltar e começou a pensar numa desculpa aceitável.

- Eu? – Perguntou Lily, um tanto idiota.

James riu e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Se você não fosse Lily Evans eu teria certeza que você estaria aqui a fim de se divertir _bastante_ essa noite. Afinal, este é o meu quarto e esta – ele apontou para a cama. – é a minha cama.

Lily ficou idêntica a um pimentão. Não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Não é _nada_ d-disso! – Ela se levantou num salto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – James continuou sorrindo.

- Eu estava... arrumando essa bagunça toda! – Mentiu Lily, ainda morrendo de vergonha.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não parecia. Fala a verdade.

Lily não tinha palavras. Droga. Por que Anita o deixara subir? E o que ela deveria fazer? Como poderia inventar alguma coisa aceitável?

- Bem... eu... – Lily começou, enquanto James se divertia ao ver o embaraço dela. – Ah, Potter, eu...

- Você...?

Lily respirou fundo, lentamente.

- Bem, eu estava... ah, eu estava... – _Estava o quê, Lily Evans?_ – esperando você.

James abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Lily quase correu até a janela e se jogou.

- Isso era óbvio. – James disse, alegre. – Você resolveu voltar a falar comigo, então?

Lily revirou os olhos, mas agora era tarde demais.

- Não é bem isso. – Lily já adiantou, ainda pensando no que iria dizer. – Só queria... te dizer uma coisa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. James acenou, pedindo para Lily continuar.

- E...? – Ele perguntou.

- E... eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Queria _muito_ te dizer, na verdade. – _O que ela deveria inventar?_ – E o que eu tenho pra dizer é... é... importante.

- Deve ser, afinal você estava me _esperando_ aqui.

Lily sorriu sem-graça.

- Então... é isso.

- Só isso?

- Não! Eu tenho que te falar... o que eu vim falar.

- Pára de enrolar, Lily!

- Eu queria dizer que... – Lily odiava sua falta de criatividade. - não é TÃO necessário você ficar sem falar comigo. É isso.

James sorriu.

- Você não precisa me dar essa permissão, eu iria continuar falando com você do mesmo jeito.

Até que Lily não tinha se saído tão mal assim. Embora ainda achasse que evitá-lo ao máximo era uma ótima solução para acabar com seu stress por completo.

- Nesses últimos dias você não falou. – Lembrou Lily, fazendo de tudo para parecer normal.

- Então você sentiu falta?

- Nenhuma. Só estava... te lembrando. E é claro que você _precisa_ da minha autorização.

James se jogou na cama, olhando para Lily.

- Tem certeza que é só isso, Lily? – E ele deu uns tapinhas na cama, insinuante. – Vem cá.

Lily corou novamente, arregalando os olhos. As coisas tinham voltado ao normal.

- Era só isso mesmo! – Lily correu até a porta, e antes de sair, disse: - Seu maníaco!

* * *

Mais tarde, Lily ficou sabendo que Anita deixara James subir porque ficou entretida demais com Sirius. Ele ficou tentando ficar com ela, abraçando-a o tempo todo e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido. Quando menos percebera, James não estava mais jantando na cozinha.

- Ótimo, Anita, agora fique sem seu sutiã. – Falou Lily. – Não vou mais entrar lá pra procurar!

Anita não estava ouvindo. Olhava para a parede com expressão de paisagem.

- Anita? – Chamou Lily.

- E-eu!

- Você estava me ouvindo? – Perguntou Lily.

Ela coçou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Não. Parei de prestar atenção na parte que você ficou falando mal do James... Ah, não me olhe desse jeito, Lily! Eu já decorei o repertório!

- Resumindo, eu disse que não vou mais entrar no quarto dele pra procurar nada. – Avisou Lily, quedando-se impaciente. – Aliás, no que você estava pensando?

Anita sorriu mais ainda, voltando a expressão de paisagem.

- O Sirius nunca foi assim comigo, Lily. – Ela começou a contar. – Ele... ele estava tentando _mesmo_ ficar comigo ontem a noite. Ele nunca foi _tão_ direto. Chegou até a _pedir _depois que eu me esquivei três vezes. Mas é claro que eu falei não.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, entediada.

- Mas então, antes de eu definitivamente sair. – Continuou Anita, olhando para o nada. – Ele falou que eu não escapo da próxima vez. É bom nem ter próxima vez, porque eu não sei se eu agüento... que homem é aquele, meu Deus! – Anita soltou um suspiro sereno. – Lily? Ei, Lily, você está me ouvindo?

Lily chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Eu? Desculpa, parei de prestar atenção quando você ficou falando _bem_ do Sirius. Eu também já decorei o _seu_ repertório, Anita.

* * *

Depois de uma semana particularmente agitada, nada era mais bem-vindo o que um final de semana. Todos, até Lily, acordaram tarde no sábado.

Lily e Anita estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã juntas. Lorens entrou, cambaleante, usando um robe grosso. Sentou-se mesa com as amigas, bocejando.

- Bom dia... – Disse ela, preguiçosamente.

- Bom dia.

Lorens começou a se servir de leite, com os olhos semicerrados. Lily e Anita voltaram a conversar.

- Bom dia, mulheres da minha vida! – Sirius exclamou bem-humorado.

Atrás de Sirius, estavam James e Remus. Os três entraram na cozinha. Sirius foi direto para a geladeira pegar alguma coisa, Remus se sentou ao lado de Lily e James, olhando torto para o amigo, permaneceu de pé, apoiado na pia.

- Como está o seu pé, Lorens? – Perguntou Remus.

- Igual. – Ela respondeu, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo, que por sua vez, apoiado estava na mesa. – Doendo.

- Hoje você vai ao médico, não vai? – Perguntou Lily.

- Não preciso ir ao médico, não é nada sério. Torci no ensaio de uma coreografia, não foi forte.

Depois de alguns murmúrios de desaprovação, o grupo voltou a comer em silêncio. Assim que terminou, Lily se levantou e colocou o prato na pia, ao lado de James. Olhou para ele pelo canto do olho, e seguiu seu olhar. Ele estava olhando diretamente para seu peito.

Disfarçou e olhou novamente. James continuava olhando. Com o rosto corado com a falta de discrição, Lily abriu a boca para reclamar, mas James falou primeiro:

- Qual é o número de sutiã que você usa? – Ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de seu busto.

Todos os presentes na cozinha se viraram e encararam, quase que automaticamente, os seios de Lily.

- _O quê_? Pra quê você quer saber disso? – Perguntou Lily, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Bem... é só curiosidade. – Falou James, cinicamente. Lorens começou a rir no fundo da cozinha.

- _Não_ te interessa!

James sorriu divertido, e revirou os olhos. Virou-se para Sirius, que estava de boca cheia, e perguntou, como se Lily nem estivesse ali.

- O que você acha, Sirius? 44, ou 46?

Enquanto engolia, Sirius espremeu os olhos e olhou para Lily.

- Sinceramente, acho que se existisse o número 45 seria ideal.

Lily ficou de queixo caído. James se virou para ela de novo.

- É... – Concordava James, com um aceno. - acertamos, Lily?

- Lily, qual é? Não precisa ficar desse jeito... – Disse Anita, que também se divertia com as caras que Lily fazia.

Lily cruzou os braços para tentar desviar os olhares alheios, sentindo seu rosto queimar e sua paciência ir embora.

- E aí, Lily? Acertamos? – Repetiu James.

Lily olhou em volta em busca de ajuda. Remus era o único que não estava olhando para ela, e sim para o próprio prato.

- Remus! Olha esses dois idiotas! – Disse Lily, recorrendo ao seu único apoio.

Remus levantou os olhos para ela, e, para sua surpresa, mirou exatamente seu busto.

- Acho que é 44. – Ele respondeu, depois se virando para James.

- _Remus_! – Exclamou Lily, indignada.

Lorens explodiu em gargalhadas. James e Sirius se entreolharam, segurando suas risadas.

- Vamos, Lily, fala logo. É 44? Ou 46? – Sirius perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo e resolveu responder, afinal, não iria morrer por isso.

- Bem, a maioria dos meus sutiãs é 44, embora dependendo do modelo eu compro o 46. E como você mesmo disse, Sirius, o número 45 seria perfeito. Satisfeitos?

- Satisfeitíssimos. – Falou Sirius, admirado.

- Não sabe o quanto. – Completou James, sorrindo malicioso.

Lily revirou os olhos, começando a se irritar _de verdade_ com a inconveniência dos garotos. Sirius virou-se para Lorens, que ainda ria, perguntando:

- E você, Lorens?

- O meu sutiã?

- É!

- 42, a média das mulheres inglesas. – Ela respondeu, simplesmente. Lily não conseguia entender a naturalidade de Lorens pra responder essas coisas.

_Então o sutiã não pode ser da Lorens_, pensou Sirius, virando-se para Anita.

- E você, Anita? 44? – Perguntou ele, olhando para o sutil decote da amiga.

- Exatamente! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo. – AI!

Anita sentiu um chute particularmente forte demais, por baixo da mesa. Olhou para frente e fitou Lorens gesticulando disfarçadamente. Não entendeu nada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou James.

- Nada... eu só... bati a canela. – Respondeu Anita, se recompondo.

- Potter, pra quê tanta curiosidade? – Perguntou Lily, olhado feio para ele.

James começou a responder, enquanto isso, Anita fazia leitura labial do que Lorens estava dizendo – Remus estava olhando para James e Lily, como se os analisasse.

- Porque... – Dizia James, pensativo. – Eu estava pensando nisso e resolvi perguntar. Nada demais.

Nesse momento, Anita estava compreendendo as palavras mudas de Lorens, com dificuldade. "_Você não percebeu... __**percebi o quê**__? Ah, que eles vão desco... ah, descobrir! Será que é isso?"._

- O quê, Lorens? Eu não entendi! – Sibilou Anita.

"_Você não percebeu que eles querem descobrir de quem é o sutiã?"_, Anita compreendeu tudo num estalo. Olhou para Sirius e viu que ele estava olhando diretamente para ela. Será que estaria se lembrando? Ou já tinha lembrado e estava se fazendo de desentendido?

- Ora, Potter, não seja burro. – Falava Lily. – Não pode ser só isso!

- Mas eu te digo que é. – Ele retorquiu.

Nesse mesmo instante em que James e Lily discutiram estas últimas palavras, Lorens lia os lábios de Anita, mas ao contrário da loira, lia com facilidade.

"_O que eu faço? Me ajuda, Lorens_!", assim que Lorens terminou de "ouvir" a amiga, respirou fundo e teve que fazer a única coisa que seria convencível no momento.

- Lily... – Lorens a chamou. – Por falar em sutiã, e aquele que você estava procurando, já achou?

James, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, interessados e depois se voltaram para Lily, aguardando uma resposta. Anita sorriu por dentro e quase beijou Lorens, mas permaneceu parada.

- Que sutiã? – Perguntou Lily, inocentemente.

- Bem... aquele _lá_! – Lorens falou num tom diferente, esperando que Lily entendesse e concordasse.

E Lily entendeu. Mas não gostou da idéia. Não queria que pensassem que ela andava perdendo peças íntimas, principalmente peças da cor vermelha e de renda.

- Não me lembro disso. – Falou Lily, lançando um olhar para Lorens, claramente demonstrando que tinha entendido e que _não_ tinha concordado.

Anita arregalou os olhos. Não era possível que Lily fosse fazer isso com ela. Com isso, foi Anita quem chutou Lorens por baixo da mesa, e esta resolveu forçar Lily a aceitar.

- Não se lembra? – Perguntou Lorens, se fazendo de desacreditada. – Você fez um drama quando não achou! Não tem como não lembrar, era aquele vermelho de redinha!

Lily quase caiu pra trás, mas respirou fundo e tentou consertar:

- Não, Lorens...

- Aquele que o Louis te deu! – Acrescentou Lorens, cortando Lily.

Lily corou absurdamente. James franziu as sobrancelhas, porque esta revelação ia completamente contra suas suspeitas.

- O Louis já te deu um sutiã, Lily? – Perguntou Sirius, boquiaberto.

- O francês já te deu um _sutiã_? – Perguntou James, odiando profundamente saber disso.

Lily não sabia o que fazer, olhava para as amigas, sem reação nenhuma. Anita sentiu uma imensa compaixão por Lily, que estava passando por aquela situação embaraçosa por sua culpa.

- É... – Começou Lily. – Bem, na verdade...

- Trouxe da França e tudo. – Completou Lorens, absorta na sua imaginação fértil.

Faltava pouco para a ruiva explodir e bater na amiga, que estava piorando cada vez mais a situação dela. Olhou para James, e ele desviou o olhar.

Notando para toda aquela confusão, Remus resolveu finalizar tudo.

- Então nós achamos o seu sutiã, Lily. Depois peça pro Sirius te devolver.

Ainda mais vermelha que um pimentão, tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva, Lily assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha, indo direto para seu quarto.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Olá! Pessoal, me perdoem pela demora, eu estou passando por poucas e boas. Ultimamente, meu humor está oscilando constantemente e teve um dia que eu quase (QUASE) deletei a fic. Mas é claro que não tive coragem. E não vou deletar, o ataque já passou...

Digitei o capítulo inteiro aqui no trabalho. Agora tudo fica mais fácil! E o que essa história de sutiã vai render, hein? (:**  
**  
**Perfil do Capítulo 28**

**Nome**: Gideon Prewett.

**Idade**: 21 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos e cabelos loiro-escuros.

**Altura**: 1,84.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Mora em República?** Não, mora com os pais e o irmão.

**Curso - ano**: Engenharia – 3º ano (mesma sala do Frank e da Helena, vejam só).

**Trabalha como**: estagiário de engenharia numa empresa de máquinas.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos e ficar com Alice.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: serviços domésticos.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: Reggae e músicas da década de 60.

**Comida favorita**: italiana.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam faculdade.

* * *

Respostas da Autora

(por Pattt) Quando foi a primeira vez do James (que idade ele tinha) e com quem?

**R:** Sabia que eu nunca tinha decidido sobre isso? Mas se com vinte anos ele já é bem experiente, eu diria que tudo começou por volta de seus 15/16 anos, com sua primeira namoradinha de colegial. Depois daí, já que o "namoro" não durou muito, ele não parou mais, já que as oportunidades nunca faltaram... Assim, concluímos que ele começou cedo, mas não foi com qualquer uma.

(por Ally Beal) O James chegou a gostar de alguém como ele gosta da Lily?

**R:** Ele está em dúvida quanto a isso. Encontrar a Jéssica e ficar com a Lily no mesmo dia foi bem estranho, porque a Jéssica foi a primeira garota que ele gostou de verdade. Agora, já mais maduro (ou nem tanto!), James está numa confusão interior quanto ao que sente pela Lily.

(por Ally Beal) A Jessica realmente teve importância na vida dele?

**R:** Teve, caso contrário ele nunca teria namorado ela. Mas fique tranqüila que ela voltará logo, logo...

(por Marauders'C) O que você acha da Marlene que criou? E das suas características/atitudes?

**R:** Pergunta interessante! O que eu acho da Marlene? Eu acho que se o mundo fosse feito só de Marlenes, tudo ia ser confiável, não teríamos que desconfiar de nada e todo mundo iria confiar em todo mundo. Não seria ruim, mas não teria nenhuma adrenalina. Eu acho a Marlene uma personagem bem diferente, suas características são bem atípicas para uma pessoa inglesa (pelo menos até o capítulo 24), o que a torna diferente de todas as pessoas que a cercam. Gosto muito dela, embora muita gente não goste nessa fic.

(por Marauders'C) O que acha de Sirius e Marlene juntos? Você gosta?

**R:** A Marlene é a _esposa_ ideal pra qualquer homem do tipo do Sirius. Ama, confia cegamente, faz tudo pra agradar, bajula, é bonita e inteligente. Eu gosto deles juntos, mas uma coisa importante não pode ser ignorada: a Marlene não é uma mulher firme, que sabe liderar – como a Lily, por exemplo. Nunca conseguiria fazer o Sirius mudar por que não saberia juntar autoridade para exigir isso. Então eu acho que pros dois darem certo de maneira certa (e não com o Sirius pulando a cerca), um dos dois teria que mudar.

* * *

Se você tiver alguma dúvida ou curiosidade sobre os personagens ou sobre a Universidade de Hogwarts, por exemplo: detalhes que eu nunca mencionei e sobre o passado dos personagens, sinta-se livre para me enviar sua pergunta, tanto por review como por e-mail!

Só não responderei perguntas sobre o futuro da fic, porque assim vai perder a graça, certo?

P.S. Evitem perguntas repetidas!


	29. Rosas Para Ninguém

**Capítulo 29 - Rosas para ninguém.  
**

Sirius entrou no vestiário masculino, que ainda estava vazio. Estava cansado e suado do treino de futebol, mas não cansado o suficiente para deixar de reparar que sempre que entrava naquele vestiário se lembrava do infeliz dia que Marlene o flagrara com a outra garota. Fez uma nota mental para evitar pensar no assunto.

Aos poucos, todos os outros jogadores também entraram no vestiário. James se juntou a ele.

- Acho que o time está bem treinado pra jogar contra a Universidade de Bristol, não acha? – Ele perguntou, distraído.

- Acho. – Concordou Sirius.

James se sentou em um banco próximo e começou a desamarrar as chuteiras. No mesmo banco, mas do outro lado, estava Louis conversando com outro jogador, um lateral esquerdo.

- ... O que você vai fazer mais tarde, Louis? – Perguntava o outro jogador. – Eu vou numa festa, se você quiser ir...

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Ah, amanhã é aniversario da minha namorada, o que você acha que eu devo dar a ela? Chocolate? Flores?

James, que ainda não engolira nem de longe a história do sutiã, virou-se para os dois e sugeriu, com todo o humor negro existente em seu ser.

- Dê um sutiã a ela. De preferência vermelho e de renda. – Ele disse, com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

Sirius e o lateral esquerdo riram, ao passo que Louis o olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Boa idéia, James! – Disse o lateral. – Mas eu já dei um lingerie a ela no nosso aniversário de namoro.

- Mas era vermelho? – James perguntou, olhando feio para Louis.

- Não... – Respondeu o garoto.

- Então tente dar um vermelho. Principalmente se ela for ruiva. Não é mesmo, Renoir?

Sirius parou de rir para prestar atenção. Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer...

- Mas minha namorada não é ruiva, ela é loira. – Falou o lateral, pensativo, sem reparar que interrompera Louis.

James meneou a cabeça, e deu meia volta, se dirigindo para os chuveiros. Louis permaneceu com a mesma expressão de confusão, divertindo Sirius, que foi atrás do amigo.

* * *

O frio parecia não querer ir embora. Apesar da neve estar quase toda derretida, Lily ansiava por dias mais quentes, principalmente agora que passara a acordar mais cedo do que o normal para correr na quadra de Hogwarts.

Mesmo para a metódica Lily Evans, levantar da cama confortável com os dias fechados como os de fevereiro era difícil. Mas mesmo assim, a ruiva não cedia a preguiça e saía da República pontualmente todos os dias, uma hora mais cedo do que antes.

Lily estava saindo de casa, bem agasalhada e com sua mochila inseparável nas costas. Antes de finalmente sair para a calçada, parou para observar brevemente a rua. Ouviu alguém saindo da República a sua direita, a de Alice, e virou o rosto para ver quem caíra da cama tão cedo.

Mas para sua surpresa, não era nenhuma das moradoras. Era um homem. Lily ficou olhando atentamente para ver se o reconhecia, tomada pela curiosidade e preocupação. Ele fechou a porta cautelosamente, sem notar que estava sendo observado e saiu para a calçada.

Cabelos castanhos, não muito alto, nariz grande. Ele não era estranho para Lily. De onde ela o conhecia mesmo? De Hogwarts, claro. Mas Lily se lembrava de já ter falado com ele...

- Bom dia, Evans.

Lily gelou. Ainda parada na porta de sua casa, observou o rapaz passar na frente de sua casa acenando para ela, educadamente. Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Ainda sem se lembrar de onde, acenou de volta, observando-o andar até o fim da rua e desaparecer na esquina.

Provavelmente Sarah andava se aquecendo durante às noites, pensou Lily, seguindo em frente.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, depois de correr como uma louca pela quadra quase deserta exceto por um outro rapaz (muito mais ágil que ela), Lily tomou um banho rápido e correu para sua sala para falar com Alice. Para seu desgosto, ficou pensando no rapaz que vira mais cedo, imaginando quem poderia ser. Lily detestava admitir, mas estava se sentindo uma fofoqueira superficial.

- Bom dia, Lily! – Cumprimentou Alice, simpática.

Lily se sentou na carteira de frente para a amiga e se virou para falar:

- Alice, quem era aquele cara que dormiu na sua República?

- Quê? Não dormiu nenhum homem lá, não!

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Não? Eu vi um cara saindo de lá hoje de manhã!

- Da _minha_ casa? – Alice perguntou.

- É!

- Então quer dizer que Marlene McKinnon já deu a volta por cima? – Perguntou uma voz animada por cima das duas.

Violet estava parada, em pé, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Ninguém disse isso, Violet. – Falou Alice, pacientemente.

- Mas está evidente! – Violet afirmou. – Todos os homens têm comentado dela, ainda mais agora que ela está mais arrumada. Vocês precisam saber o que eu ouvi! Ela estuda no prédio de biológicas e está fazendo mais sucesso do que a sua prima, a Sarah!

Lily e Alice se entreolharam, entediadas.

- Violet, eu devo ter me confundido. – Lily disse.

- Provavelmente, porque não vi ninguém estranho lá ontem à noite! – Alice afirmou, com toda certeza.

Violet pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Se você souber de alguma coisa, você me conta Alice? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Ah... _Claro_ que sim.

Violet soltou um grito de alegria e saiu comemorando. Alice revirou os olhos e voltou a falar com Lily.

- Então, Lily, voltando ao assunto... Não era o Frank? Ontem ele passou lá pra falar com a Bellatriz.

- Tenho certeza que não. – Falou Lily. – Eu reconheceria o Frank!

Alice suspirou.

- Ontem ele brigou com a Bella, sabia? Eu não ouvi a briga, mas ouvi quando ele foi embora lá pelas onze horas, batendo a porta. Acho que não deve ter sido ele, mesmo.

Nesse instante, somente para deixar Lily mais curiosa, o sinal barulhento ecoou por todo corredor e Lily virou para frente, assistindo a professora entrar na sala pontualmente.

* * *

- Daqui uns dias já é dia dos namorados. – Suspirou Anita. – E eu _não_ tenho um namorado.

- Que pena, hein? – Falou Alice, sorrindo. – Eu tenho.

- Pior sou eu, que _quase_ tenho e ainda _divido_ com outras! – Lorens comentou, sarcástica. Mas isso não mascarava o desgosto em sua voz.

Lily estava com as três, andando sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts após as aulas, calada e pensativa. Anita observou que a Ruiva estava completamente longe dali.

- A Lily ainda está brava por causa daquela história do sutiã. – Anita falou e isso não era uma pergunta.

Lily voltou a si imediatamente.

- Nem me lembre _disso_! - Lily já começou. – Imagina se essa história se espalha?

Anita sorriu pelo canto da boca, imaginando.

- Ia ser engraçado!

- Com certeza. – Alice concordou. – Seria a _novidade _do ano.

Elas continuaram andando, trocando algumas palavras. Chegaram num corredor cheio de gente, perto do Salão Principal. Passaram distraidamente por Violet, que olhava os jardins de Hogwarts pela janela com um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

- Ei, Ludmann! – Ela chamou.

As quatro garotas pararam. Era estranho ouvir alguém chamar Lorens pelo sobrenome, até as pessoas que menos a conheciam a chamavam pelo primeiro nome.

- O que foi? – Lorens perguntou.

Violet soltou uma risadinha ansiosa e foi até a morena.

- Bem, só por curiosidade, por acaso você terminou com aquele cabeludo de Música?

- Não, por quê?

Violet abriu a boca de espanto, deixando as outras mais curiosas.

- Então eu te recomendaria a dar uma olhada na janela, querida. – Violet apontou para a janela. Depois, sorriu docemente.

Não apenas Lorens foi até a janela, mas as outras amigas também foram. Lily viu Christopher com seu inseparável violão na mão, tocando uma musica própria. Ao lado dele, estava uma garota vestida inteiramente de preto e de coturno, toda risonha.

Lorens reconheceu a garota como uma das colegas de classe de Christopher, e até aí não vira nenhum problema na cena. Até que a garota o beijou quando ele terminou a música.

Alice abaixou o olhar, sem graça. Lily se virou imediatamente para Lorens e viu uma expressão surpresa no rosto da amiga. Anita foi a primeira a falar:

- Lorens, você não estava indo se encontrar com ele?

Lorens demorou para desviar o olhar da janela e responder:

- Ele ia me dar carona até o teatro. – Ela falou. – E se eu não tivesse parado aqui, chegaria ali agora.

- Será que ele pensou que não iria ter problema você presenciar essa cena? Quero dizer, ele achou que você ia chegar lá e fingir que não estava acontecendo nada, na maior _naturalidade_? – Lily sugeriu, enquanto via a garota finalmente largar Christopher.

Lorens se perguntou a mesma coisa. Será que Christopher não pensou no que ela poderia pensar? E ela não sabia que ele fazia essas coisas em Hogwarts, na frente de todo mundo. Na verdade, não sabia de tanta coisa...

Quando Lorens se virou para o lado para falar com Violet, não a encontrou. Ela já tinha ido embora, deixando os estudantes do corredor inteiro olhando da janela para Lorens.

* * *

Lily e James chegaram na república após o trabalho, discutindo como sempre. Mas a ruiva parou de falar na hora que entrou na sala e encontrou Lorens no sofá, olhando para o nada. James nunca tinha visto a morena daquele jeito, quieta e pensativa.

- Oi, Lorens. – Cumprimentou Lily, se sentando ao lado da garota. – Não foi ensaiar hoje?

Lorens sorriu e negou com a cabeça como resposta. Sirius e Remus saíram da cozinha, conversando.

- Lorens, ainda aí? – Perguntou Sirius, estranhando. – Vamos jogar sinuca?

- Ah... Hoje não, obrigada. – Respondeu Lorens.

Todos se entreolharam. James coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, confuso.

- Lorens, não é por nada não... Mas é verdade que o Christopher te traiu? – James perguntou, não se contendo.

- Potter, seu insensível! – Lily exclamou olhando feio para ele.

- Eu só estou perguntando porque todo mundo não parava de falar nisso... – Explicou James.

- O quê? Hoje? – Sirius perguntou. – Eu não ouvi isso!

- Você estava ocupado demais com a garota de Matemática. – Remus falou.

- Não é sempre que uma garota de Matemática me dá bola. – Sirius contou, balançando a cabeça. – Mas isso é verdade, Lorens?

Lorens sabia que as pessoas saberiam do mesmo jeito, então que fosse por sua boca.

- Não é bem assim, eu... – Lorens começou, sem saber o que dizer. – Ele estava com outra...

- Espera aí. – James disse. – Então é verdade?

- O Christopher vai ver. Pensei que ele fosse um cara legal! – Sirius exclamou, indignado. – Lorens, se você quiser, eu posso bater nele pra você.

A morena riu brevemente.

- Não precisa disso, Sirius, eu vou falar com ele amanhã.

- Você deveria falar com ele _hoje_. – Disse Lily, com firmeza.

- Lily, você sabe do que eu e ele temos combinado!

- O que você e ele têm combinado? – Perguntou Sirius, ainda de cara fechada.

Gente demais. Lily abaixou o olhar, e Lorens sorriu sem-graça. Remus era o único que sabia e depois de lançar a Lorens aquele olhar de censura, ela não hesitou em começar a falar.

- Nós combinamos que nós temos liberdade para... Ficar com outras pessoas.

- Uma relação aberta. – Remus traduziu.

Sirius ficou surpreso com a novidade.

- Então ele não te traiu. – James concluiu.

- Lorens, eu sempre quis ter uma relação aberta! – Sirius já estava sorridente de novo. – Se a Marlene tivesse concordado, talvez nós ainda estivéssemos juntos.

- Essas coisas só dão certo quando os dois lados são a favor. – Lily falou a Sirius.

- Mas a Lorens não é a favor?

- Em parte. – A morena respondeu, pensativa. – Bem... eu...

- Lorens, você _não_ é a favor. – Disse Lily, séria. – Se você fosse, você faria que nem o Christopher.

- Espera aí. – Sirius interrompeu, entendendo as coisas. – Vocês têm esse combinado, mas mesmo assim você _não_ fica com outras pessoas? – Ele riu. – É tudo o que eu queria na minha vida!

Lorens começou a rir. Embora nem estivesse com o espírito, não pôde deixar de achar a citação de Sirius engraçada, e sem saber, ele a ajudou a enxergar a situação. Ela estava, mesmo que de uma maneira mais consciente, no papel que mais odiara: o de mulher submissa.

- Sirius, seu machista! – Lily exclamou, olhando feio pra ele.

E depois dessas falas, Lorens não prestou mais atenção. Estava absorta em devaneios, olhava para os amigos, mas não estava ouvindo-os.

Lorens sempre abominou a história do passado das mulheres, que antigamente eram tratadas como objetos. Não que julgasse estar sendo tratada como um, mas as coisas não eram muito diferentes. O homem, mesmo casado, tinha a permissão de continuar tendo várias mulheres, enquanto as mulheres não podiam nem conversar com um homem por muito tempo que já ficavam mal faladas.

E, sem perceber, Lorens estava na mesma situação, mas de um ponto de vista mais moderno. Isso não era liberalismo, não para ela. E depois disso, a garota tomou sua decisão.

* * *

No dia seguinte, em Hogwarts, assim que Lorens saiu da sua última aula, atravessou o pátio quase deserto até o corredor que abrigava o curso de Música, que ficava ao lado de Artes Cênicas.

- Christopher! – Ela chamou, acenando.

Ele estava caminhando até a saída, carregando sua guitarra nas costas e o capacete na mão. Correu até ela.

- Lorens, eu estou muito atrasado pro ensaio da banda, tenho que ir...

- Mas eu preciso falar com você!

- Pode ser mais tarde? Estou muito atrasado mesmo, já era pra eu estar lá. – Ele selou os lábios dela e se afastou. – Eu passo na sua casa se você quiser, mas depois a gente conversa!

- Chris! – Ela chamou novamente.

Mas ele já estava longe demais para ouvir.

* * *

Lily estava estudando ferozmente na mesa da cozinha, no mais absoluto silêncio até James chegar. Ela ainda permaneceu concentrada nos livros, sem notar a presença dele.

James achava que Lily ficava realmente bonita quando estudava. Ainda mais depois do jantar, quando ela já estava cansada do dia inteiro em movimento, seus cabelos não estavam mais penteados, estava sem sapatos, com as pernas dobradas sobre a cadeira. Além disso, parecia mais humana. Geralmente a garota estava sempre tão impecável que vê-la assim surpreendia qualquer um.

- Vai sair amanhã, Lily?

Lily tomou um susto, levou a mão ao coração disparado.

- Potter, nunca mais faça isso! – Ela exclamou. – Bata na porta!

Ele riu, para variar.

- Desculpe. Mas então, vai sair amanhã?

Lily começou a arrumar seus livros.

- Não. Por quê?

- Porque é sábado. – E acrescentou, sorrindo: - E é dia dos namorados.

- Já é _amanhã_? – Lily perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Realmente, andava muito aérea.

- Já. – Ele respondeu.

Lily coçou a testa e o olhou pelo canto do olho.

- E você... vai sair? – Ela perguntou.

James puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Quem sabe?

Lily voltou a arrumar os livros, distraidamente. James daria de tudo pra saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Não decidiu ainda, Potter? Está em dúvida entre três ou quatro _amigas_?

- Na verdade, só vou sair se for com você.

Como de costume, Lily não acreditou.

- Então você não vai sair amanhã, sinto muito.

James simplesmente balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Levantou-se da cadeira e deixou Lily sem entender nada para trás, com seus livros.

* * *

Na manhã do dia dos namorados, James não acordou tarde. Sirius e Remus ainda dormiam quando ele desceu as escadas e encontrou Anita sentada no sofá, desenhando alguma coisa que ele deduziu ser uma saia.

- Bom dia, James. – Ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. A Lily já acordou?

- Já acordou e já saiu.

- _Saiu_? Com quem? – Ele olhou no relógio e viu que eram dez horas da manhã.

Anita riu.

- Ela foi _correr_, James. Ela viciou nisso. – Disse ela. – Mas e você, vai sair?

- Acho que não.

A loira olhou desconfiada para ele, mas não falou nada. Acostumada com Sirius, e associando isso com a semelhança entre os dois, ela não colocava muita fé de que ele realmente gostasse de Lily.

A campainha tocou. James olhou para Anita.

- James, atende, vai? Estou tão feia. – Anita olhou para ele com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ele abriu a porta e um vento gelado invadiu a casa. Era um homem gordo, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão, sorridente.

- Olá, bom dia. – Disse o homem, educadamente. – A senhorita Lily Evans está?

James olhava boquiaberto do buquê, para o homem. Piscou algumas vezes e respondeu:

- Essas flores são... pra ela?

- São sim. Ela está?

- Bem... não está, mas você pode deixar comigo. – James sorriu pelo canto da boca, enquanto sua mente começava a planejar uma maneira de não permitir que Lily recebesse aquelas flores.

O homem olhou para o buquê e depois para James.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso.

- Quem mandou essas flores? – Perguntou James, se irritando com o gordo. Ele apostava tudo que tinha sido Louis.

- Eu não sei o nome da pessoa, garoto. Eu simplesmente _entrego_. – Respondeu ele, também se irritando com James.

- Ela vai demorar. – James falou, rezando para que Lily não aparecesse do nada no fim da rua.

O entregador tirou um papel do bolso, com certa dificuldade. Leu-o e finalmente disse:

- Está dizendo aqui que a única pessoa para quem eu _não_ posso entregar este ramalhete é o senhor James Potter. É você?

_Maldito francês_. Mas James já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Não! Eu sou o irmão da Lily, me chamo... Paul Evans. – James mentiu. – Ela me disse que vai demorar.

O homem abriu um sorrisinho.

- Ah, então tudo bem, senhor Evans. – Ele entregou o ramalhete a James e estendeu-lhe uma caneta. – Assine aqui, por favor. – James apressou-se a fazer um rabisco qualquer no papel. – Que mal lhe pergunte, rapaz... Quem é esse tal de Potter? A pessoa que enviou as flores fez questão de enfatizar esse nome, isso nunca aconteceu na floricultura.

James devolveu a caneta ao homem.

- É... O namorado dela.

Isso só fez o gordo se atrapalhar mais.

- Hum... Se essa moça já tem namorado, então por que está recebendo essas flores de outra pessoa?

- E você vai perguntar isso pra mim? – James franziu as sobrancelhas. – Minha irmã é muito bonita, deve ser por isso.

O gordo acenou com a cabeça.

- Tenha um bom dia.

* * *

_É só uma lembrança dos bons tempos.  
Espero que goste._

_Louis S. Renoir._

James teve outra idéia quando leu o cartão – que considerou totalmente brega -, já que este não continha o nome de Lily. Devolveu o cartão para o meio das rosas e se dirigiu à casa ao lado.

Sabia perfeitamente que estava errado. Mas não iria desistir de Lily tão fácil.

- Ah, oi, Potter. – Foi Helena quem atendeu a porta.

Fazia um bom tempo que James não encontrava Helena. Ela estava sem os óculos e usava roupas larguíssimas.

- Oi. Helena, a Sarah está? – Ele perguntou.

Helena olhou para o belo ramalhete de flores e depois para James.

- Eu... Vou chamá-la. Quer entrar?

- Não, obrigado.

Helena entrou novamente e segundos depois Sarah apareceu, usando uma camisola preta de seda, absurdamente curta. Ela estava realmente bonita, e James reparou que ela tinha acabado de acordar.

- Bom dia, James. Estava tomando café da manhã... O... _O quê_? – Ela olhou para as flores com os olhos brilhando. – São pra mim?

- É...

- São tão lindas, James! – Ela correu abraçá-lo, sem se importar com o frio que estava. – No dia dos namorados? Eu vou desmarcar meu encontro com o Jeff, depois dessas rosas!

Ela sorriu e tentou beijá-lo, na ponta dos pés.

- Sarah, calma! – James deu um passo para trás.

Estava difícil mesmo resistir, afinal a garota estava com aquela mini-camisola tão perto dele. Respirando fundo, ele afastou o rosto.

- Não fui eu que mandei essas flores. – James disse, relutante.

Sem muito esforço, ele a afastou e entregou as flores a ela.

- Chegou por engano na minha casa, acho que erraram o número. – Falou James, enquanto Sarah cheirava as flores.

- Quem me mandou?

- Deve estar no cartão. Eu não li. – James não se lembrou de nenhuma situação em que improvisara melhor.

Rapidamente, Sarah pegou o cartão e leu. Soltou um grito agudo de emoção.

- O Louis? Meu Deus! – Ela sorriu. – Faz um favor, James? Avisa sua adorada Evans que ele _sempre me_ quis.

James balançou a cabeça, orgulhoso, enquanto a morena ria. Depois de alguns instantes em que Sarah ficou olhando apaixonadamente para as rosas, James falou:

- Eu estou indo, Sarah.

Ela olhou sedutoramente pra ele.

- James, o Louis é um deus grego, mas pra você eu faço uma exceção. – Ela piscou com um olho só. Com a mão livre, puxou um pouco a camisola para baixo, já que estava quase aparecendo tudo.

Com toda certeza do mundo, James sabia que tinha que ir embora imediatamente, ou acabaria indo embora só no dia seguinte. Evitando olhar para as pernas de Sarah, ou para seu decote e principalmente evitando pensamentos maliciosos com a garota vestida com a camisola, ele deu um passo para trás.

- Tchau, Sarah.

* * *

Lily chegou em casa alguns minutos depois de James. Ele sorriu orgulhoso. Tirara o francês do caminho, e sabia que Sarah faria muito bem o papel dela: o de grudar no pé dele mais tarde.

- Nossa, James, quem era àquela hora? Você demorou tanto pra voltar! – Anita comentou.

- Era... O carteiro. – James mentiu. Ele não tinha pensado no que iria dizer nessa parte.

- Chegou a conta de telefone? – Perguntou Lily, olhando para Anita. – Aposto que está cheia de ligações para os Estados Unidos.

- Lily, é minha mãe que me manda ligar! E eu sempre pago!

E assim, o assunto se desviou e James escapou mais uma vez.

* * *

Anita estava de pé, olhando seus desenhos que estavam sobre a mesa, analisando-os, pensando que talvez o tom de vermelho não estava combinando com o tom de azul.

Sirius, que tinha acabado de descer, embora já tivesse acordado há um tempo, chegou por trás da garota e espiou o desenho por cima de seu ombro. Anita não tinha reparado que ele estava ali.

Ela se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa, apoiando suas mãos na mesa. Olhando para a posição dela, Sirius não agüentou e a abraçou por trás.

- Sirius!

Não era um simples abraço, afinal, Sirius não era nada santo.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de começar a beijar seu pescoço.

Imediatamente, Anita começou a sentir um arrepio. E calor. Muito calor. Virou o rosto para o lado e Sirius começou a subir até sua orelha, bochecha, e quando estava muito próxima da boca, ela se virou, respirando fundo.

- Ah, não pára, não... – Sirius a puxou de volta para si, e olhou nos olhos dela. – Tive outro sonho com você.

Anita corou sutilmente, e quando Sirius se aproximou para beijá-la, ela segurou o rosto dele.

- Melhor não. – Ela sussurrou para ele.

Aqueles olhos tão azuis poderiam fazê-la ceder em segundos, mas Anita ficou orgulhosa de sua atitude. E feliz por saber que ele ainda sonhava com ela.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Eu vou sair com o David hoje à noite. – Anita disse, baixando o olhar.

Lentamente, Sirius largou Anita, sentindo um incômodo sentimento. Além de se sentir trocado.

- Vocês estão juntos? – Ele perguntou.

Anita tinha acabado de receber o telefonema de David, convidando-a para sair. Como era dia dos namorados, provavelmente não seria um encontro de amigos.

- Não. – Anita respondeu. – Mas acho que hoje pode... Acontecer alguma coisa.

Um silêncio chato permaneceu até Sirius quebrar o gelo, apontando para o desenho sobre a mesa.

- Gostei desse desenho. Vai mandar fazer essa blusa?

- É pra faculdade. – Respondeu Anita, um pouco nervosa. – Mas então... Você não vai sair hoje?

- Você _sabe_ que eu não saio no dia dos namorados.

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Não quer que nenhuma garota se sinta sua namorada, Sirius?

- Deve ser isso. E o nome já diz: dia dos namorados. Eu _não_ tenho namorada.

Anita achou melhor não argumentar, porque poderia se comprometer. Deu um sorriso simpático, pegou seu desenho e subiu as escadas, pensativa.

* * *

Depois do episódio do ramalhete, James subiu para o seu quarto para tomar banho. Quando desceu, ele estava sem camisa já que sabia que Lily não estaria na sala para obrigá-lo a colocar uma, encontrou Sirius jogado no sofá, olhando para o teto.

Ainda absorto na história do ramalhete, James considerou que não estava fazendo algo errado, afinal Louis não era nada de Lily. E ele, James, estava apenas correndo atrás de seu objetivo.

- Que tédio. – Sirius comentou, ainda deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto.

- Você ainda tem aquela regra de não sair com nenhuma garota no dia dos namorados? – Perguntou James.

- Tenho. – De repente, Sirius arregalou os olhos e se sentou no sofá. Tinha se lembrado de alguma coisa. – James!

- O quê?

- Eu esqueci de te falar uma coisa. – Sirius deu um tapa na própria testa. – Hoje mais cedo, o meu celular tocou, e a pessoa mais improvável que você imagina disse que vai vir aqui hoje.

James franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Sirius, eu não estou entendendo _nada_.

- Que horas são?

- Duas horas. Por quê?

A campainha tocou.

- Tarde demais, James. – Sirius falou. – Acho que ela já chegou.

Ainda sem entender claramente, James correu até a porta e a abriu. Segurou o queixo para ele não cair quando viu Jéssica parada a sua frente.

- Oi, Jay! – Ela sorriu, simpática. Seus olhos desceram até o corpo do garoto, que estava sem camisa. – Isso tudo é pra me recepcionar? – Ela terminou de falar rindo.

- E-entra. – James abriu espaço pra ela passar. Ela passou por ele, encontrando Sirius sentado no sofá.

- Oi, Sirius!

- Jesse!

Fazia por volta de dois anos que não via Sirius. Eles eram da mesma sala nos três anos do colegial e andavam juntos sempre. Ele se levantou e a abraçou.

- Você está mais alto, hein? – Jéssica comentou, sorrindo.

- Você acha?

- Com certeza, cinco centímetros, no mínimo. – Ela sorriu, e olhou a volta. – Mas como vocês estão?

James, ainda sem muito que dizer, se sentou no sofá, tentando imaginar aonde tudo aquilo iria dar. Jéssica se sentou ao seu lado, e Sirius do outro lado dela.

- Eu estou muito bem, estudando de manhã e trabalhando numa academia de tarde. – Contou Sirius.

James estava olhando para o chão, totalmente sem-reação. Jéssica se virou para ele, esperando sua resposta:

- E você, Jay?

- Estou... bem. – Ele falou. – Na verdade, cansado de tanto treinar futebol, mas...

- Vocês não mudaram nada! Aposto que são do time de Hogwarts. – Jéssica falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares, enquanto a garota olhava para a sala minuciosamente. Não sabia o que estava errado, mas não queria que Lily visse Jéssica ali. Depois de tudo que ele teve que fazer com o buquê de flores, não queria que aquele dia desse errado.

- Acertou, somos do time. – James disse.

- Sabia. Quando o Sirius me passou o endereço, eu pensei que a casa fosse uma bagunça. – Ela disse, olhando a estante perfeitamente arrumada, as flores na janela... – Nem dá pra acreditar que vocês moram aqui...

- Na verdade... Isso é uma República... – Sirius começou, e Jéssica sorriu. – Mista.

- Sério? Que legal!

- É...

- Por isso que está arrumado demais. – Jéssica se levantou do sofá e deu uma olhada no outro lado da sala, aprovando com a cabeça. – Vocês tem uma mesa de sinuca! Nossa, que máximo! Quem mais mora aqui com vocês?

Nesse momento, Anita desceu as escadas, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Alguém ligou para mim? – Ela perguntou, distraída. Depois que notou Jéssica ali, acrescentou, enquanto reparava nas roupas da mesma. – Oi!

- Oi, meu nome é Jéssica. – Elas se cumprimentaram.

- A Jéssica é uma amiga nossa do colegial. – Sirius explicou.

Anita sorriu, desconfiada.

- Meu nome é Anita. Adorei suas botas.

Jéssica sorriu.

- Obrigada! – Ela abanou a mão, indicando que iria mudar de assunto. – Eu sempre quis morar em uma República, deve ser muito legal!

- É bem legal, mesmo. No meu caso, melhor do que morar com os meus pais. – Falou Anita, sorrindo.

- No meu caso, mais ainda. – Disse Sirius.

James olhava para Jéssica, querendo entender o que ela fazia ali exatamente no dia dos namorados. Ela olhou para ele, para sua "falta-de-camisa" e desviou os olhos, corando. Vendo que a garota estava distraída conversando com Anita, ele puxou Sirius para um canto e sussurrou:

- Sirius, você _tinha_ que ter me avisado que ela estava vindo!

- Foi mal, cara, eu esqueci!

- A Lily não pode encontrar ela aqui. A gente tem que dar um jeito dela ficar no quarto até a Jesse ir embora.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Calma, James! – Ele riu. – A Lily não precisa saber que você já namorou a Jéssica...

- Sirius, a Lily _já sabe_. E hoje é dia dos namorados. O que você acha que ela vai pensar?

- C-como ela já sabe? James, você é um amador mesmo! _Nunca_ mencione nada para a garota que você quer fisgar sobre uma ex-namorada! Em hipótese alguma!

James revirou os olhos.

- Elas já se conheceram no dia do Ano Novo, seu idiota. E eu _tive_ que contar. E como essa confusão é culpa sua, você vai ter que arranjar um jeito de manter a Lily lá em cima!

Sirius não teve como falar não, afinal quem olhasse para um homem, no dia dos namorados, ao lado da ex-namorada, sem camisa, chegaria a uma conclusão muito óbvia.

James voltou para Jéssica e Anita, que ainda falavam sobre roupas, enquanto Sirius disse:

- Vou ao banheiro, já volto.

* * *

Lorens estava detestando fazer o papel de guarda no quarto. Fazia horas que Lily não falava uma palavra, escrevendo freneticamente em seu caderno, e ela fora praticamente obrigada por Sirius a aceitar ficar ali. Não que tivesse coisa melhor pra fazer, porque Christopher a estava evitando notavelmente e tinha um show naquela noite.

Lorens olhou no relógio. Eram seis horas. A noite já estava caindo, e Lily ficara a tarde toda estudando.

- Você não está fazendo _nada_? – Perguntou Lily, ainda escrevendo.

- É... não.

- Estranho.

Realmente estranho.

- Estou sentindo cheiro de comida, você não está? – Perguntou Lily, olhando ao redor.

Lorens reparou que talvez estivessem cozinhando alguma coisa.

- Verdade, será que já é o jantar?

Lily largou a caneta e riu.

- Lorens, lá embaixo estão os garotos e a Anita. Eles _não sabem_ cozinhar. Pelo menos, não sabem fazer lasanha ao sugo.

Isso fez Lorens sentir mais fome, afinal ficou a tarde inteira no quarto vigiando Lily para que ela não descesse e acabou sem comer nada.

- Como você sabe que é lasanha ao sugo?

- Pelo cheiro, né. – Lily falou, como se fosse óbvio demais.

A ruiva voltou a escrever alguma coisa. Lorens olhou no relógio de novo, por puro tédio. Um minuto tinha se passado.

- Vou ver se eles estão sujando muito a minha cozinha. – Lily se levantou da cama de súbito.

_Estava demorando_, pensou Lorens.

- Não! – Ela exclamou. Lily parou onde estava, e a olhou desentendida. – Não precisa parar de estudar só pra isso, né, Lily!

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você está realmente estranha, Lorens. – E ela voltou a andar.

Lorens foi até a porta, se colocando na frente de Lily.

- Deixa que eu vou, é sério. – Insistiu Lorens. – Assim eu bebo um copo de água, estou com sede.

Ainda com a mesma expressão de interrogação, Lily deu de ombros, voltou para sua cama e pegou novamente o caderno. Lorens saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde.

* * *

- Nossa, você cursa Gastronomia? Então a lasanha deve estar maravilhosa! – Comentou Anita.

Ela, James, Sirius e Remus estavam na cozinha, juntamente com Jéssica, conversando até todos sugerirem que estavam com fome. A visitante se ofereceu rapidamente em ajudar a preparar alguma coisa, e acabou por preparar quase tudo sozinha, com todo o prazer do mundo.

- Adoro culinária. – Jéssica disse, voltando a se sentar à mesa com todos os outros, enquanto a lasanha estava no forno. – Estou no terceiro ano, na Universidade de Londres. Mas cadê as outras garotas que moram aqui?

- A Lily deve estar estudando. – Falou Anita. – E ela adora cozinhar, como você.

- Coincidência, não? – Sirius sussurrou para James, fazendo-o olhar feio para o amigo.

- Sério, Anita? – Jéssica sorriu.

- Sério. Aliás, você não conheceu o andar de cima, né? – Anita dizia. - Antes de eu sair, eu te mostro.

– Acho que isso é uma péssima idéia. – James disse, implorando aos céus para que isso não acontecesse.

- Nosso quarto é uma bagunça. – Acrescentou Sirius, depois de reparar nas expressões de Jéssica e Anita.

Jéssica riu.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso. Mas então, e a outra amiga de vocês, como se chama?

- Sou eu, Lorens, o prazer é todo meu. – Lorens entrou na cozinha. – Sirius e James, preciso falar com vocês _agora_.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam. Jéssica olhou para Lorens, aparentemente surpresa. Por fim, os três deixaram a cozinha.

- Nem sabia que a Lorens estava aqui! – Anita também tinha levado um susto.

- Ninguém namora por aqui? Hoje é dia dos namorados... – Perguntou Jéssica, amigavelmente.

- Não, ninguém namora. – Remus respondeu, estranhando a entrada repentina de Lorens.

- Mas eu tenho um encontro hoje. – Anita achou melhor acrescentar. – E você, Jéssica?

- Eu também não namoro. Ah! A Lasanha está quase pronta. – Ela deu uma olhada no forno, suspirando.

* * *

- Do que adiantou eu ficar a tarde toda no quarto? – Falava Lorens, impaciente. - É claro que vocês acharam isso suficiente! Vocês _tinham _que deixar a amiga de vocês cozinhar? Agora, imagina se a Lily vê que a garota está cozinhando na cozinha _dela_, com o avental _dela_? _O que vocês pretendem?_

- Não tinha como evitar, a gente estava com fome... – Sirius começou.

- James, você ainda está sem camisa? Está querendo se exibir pra garota, é? – Lorens revirou os olhos. – Olha, eu queria mesmo entender qual é a de vocês, mas está muito difícil.

- Isso é frescura do James. – Sirius acusou enquanto James bufou. – Não entendi qual é o problema se a Lily encontrar a Jéssica.

- A Jéssica é minha ex! – Explicou James, novamente. – E a Lily é minha futura!

- A Lily, sua _futura_? – Sirius riu, debochando. – Só se for daqui uns dez anos, cara.

- E o que isso tem a ver, James? – Perguntou Lorens, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Achava que James estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água.

- Hoje é dia dos namorados! – Exclamou James, impaciente.

- Que péssimo dia sua namorada escolheu pra passar aqui! – Exclamou Lorens.

- _Ex-namorada_. – Corrigiu James. – E vocês não sabem o que eu já fiz hoje, e se soubessem, veriam como eu não preciso que Lily entenda tudo errado. E ela entenderia tudo errado, é claro.

- Mas o que a gente pode fazer? Uma hora ela vai querer descer! – Disse Lorens.

Todos se calaram. Passos na escada. Um segundo depois, Lily na sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily? – Perguntou Lorens.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Eu... também fiquei com sede, desci pra beber água. – Ela falou, sem entender porquê isso era tão absurdo aos amigos.

- Eu levo pra você, pode subir! – Lorens sorriu falsamente, tentando parecer calma.

- Não, obrigada. – E depois, olhando para James, acrescentou. – Potter, ponha uma camisa.

Lily passou pelos três amigos indo diretamente na direção da porta entreaberta da cozinha. Escutava Anita falando sem parar e o cheiro de massa sendo preparada estava cada vez mais notável. Estranhou o olhar de James. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão apavorado nos olhos dele.

* * *

**CONTINUA!**

Olá, queridos leitores! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. Capítulo que aliás, tem uma dedicatória especial: para a atriz mais imprevisível da fic, Jéssica, que faz aniversário! (não a personagem, é claro!)

Parabéns Jéssica, muitos anos de vida! (L)

E agradeço de coração para minha BETA! Camila, a Dm Tayashi, que tem sido muito legal comigo, por muitos motivos. Obrigada, querida!

**Perfil do Capítulo 29.**

**Nome**: Violet Brown.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos-escuros e cabelos quase pretos.

**Altura**: 1,72.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Mora em República?** Não, mora com os pais, para sua desgraça.

**Curso - ano**: Direito – 2º ano.

**Trabalha como**: desempregada.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Sair com amigos, falar muito (sobre os outros, devo acrescentar), ver programas de fofocas na televisão.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: de estudar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: eletrônica e afins.

**Comida favorita**: qualquer coisa acompanhada com chá.

**Antes de Hogwarts já conhecia alguém**: Sim, normalmente as pessoas encontram amigos antigos quando chegam à faculdade.

* * *

Respostas

(Pattt) O Remus também é virgem como a Lily, ou é só o Sirius a brincar com ele?

**R:** O Sirius estava só brincando porque o Remus não é como ele e James! O Remus é uma graça, mas não deixa de ser homem, né!

(Marmaduke Scarlet) Os pais do James realmente o mimaram muito e tal?

**R:** Sim, afinal ele é filho único e é rico (como nos livros originais), por isso é tão imaturo. E talvez por esse motivo, a sra. Potter não ligou de deixá-lo morar na República.

(Marmaduke Scarlet) No livro, o Sirius fugiu de casa aos 16 e foi morar com os Potter. Aqui na fic também ou isso é diferente?

**R:** Aqui é diferente apenas o fato de Sirius ter ido morar com os Potter, porque a família dele também é aquela MARAVILHA como nos livros. Sirius não foi morar com os Potter aos 16, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não ficava lá o dia inteiro. Digamos que ele só ia pra casa pra dormir (e olhe lá).

(Diana P. Black) Como o Sirius se tornou um ninfomaníaco obcessivo compulsivo pervertido?

**R:** Como você mesmo disse, Diana, ele procura nas mulheres o carinho que ele não teve da mãe. Mas é claro que ele não sabe disso. Na verdade, ele não faz nem idéia disso, principalmente porque ele gosta de ser um ninfomaníaco obcessivo compulsivo pervertido (HAHAHA). Ele se tornou assim com o tempo, a mãe dele nunca realmente se importou como e onde ele estava, desde muito novo ela deu liberdade demais pra ele ficar saindo – com o objetivo de se livrar dele – e Sirius descobriu 'os prazeres da vida' de uma maneira muito imatura. Seu subconsciente arquivou esse fato tão secretamente que ele nem pensa sobre isso.

(Diana P. Black) Qual a historia dele com a família?

**R:** Eu inventei na minha cabeça a seguinte história: Tudo começou quando a mãe de Sirius nem queria ter um filho. E engravidou. O pai de Sirius trabalhava muito, era ausente, e eles não tinham muito contato. Vivendo naquele meio, Sirius foi uma criança pentelha, querendo atrair a atenção dos pais, mas ninguém realmente tinha paciência. Depois, sua mãe teve Regulus, que vendo como seus pais agiam com Sirius, se tornou o contrário dele: quieto, estudioso, obediente, submisso. Aos dezessete anos, Sirius se cansou disso tudo e foi morar na República, já que sua mãe disse que só o consideraria como um filho se, pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele parecesse com a família Black: se formando como médico.

(flá marley) Você prefere Sirius e Marlene ou Sirius e Anita?

**R:** Na verdade, prefiro Sirius e Carol, o que acha? (HAHAHA). Mas então, eu realmente gosto da Marlene, por mais que a maioria não goste (na minha fic, claro). E se quer saber, eu ainda não pensei sobre um final pra nenhum dos três.

PS: Meu Deus, todo mundo atacou o Sirius!

* * *

Se você tiver alguma dúvida ou curiosidade sobre os personagens ou sobre a Universidade de Hogwarts, por exemplo: detalhes que eu nunca mencionei e sobre o passado dos personagens, sinta-se livre para me enviar sua pergunta, tanto por review como por e-mail!

Só não responderei perguntas sobre o futuro da fic, porque assim vai perder a graça, certo?

P.S. Evitem perguntas repetidas!


	30. O Trato

**Capítulo 30 - O Trato.**

- AI! AI!

Lily virou-se automaticamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Lorens estava no chão, com as mãos no tornozelo direito. Sirius e James olhavam confusos para a garota.

- O que foi, Lorens? – Perguntou Lily, ajoelhando ao lado da amiga.

Lorens ainda gemia, com o cenho franzido.

- Cãibra. No meu pé machucado.

- Você não quis ir ao médico, olha no que deu! – Repreendeu Lily, para não perder o costume.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Não mexe, Lily, está doendo! – Exclamou Lorens. – Não vem dar uma de médica!

- Estranho, fazia dias que não doía... – Lily comentou.

- Calma meninas... Eu estou acostumado com essas coisas, acontecem direto na academia... – Sirius se ajoelhou elegantemente ao lado de Lily. – Onde dói, Lorens?

Lily não reparou que Lorens piscou para Sirius, enquanto apontava para o tornozelo.

- Aqui...

- Seria bom se você começasse a fazer algum exercício todo dia, qualquer alongamento conta. Já melhoria bastante. – Falava Sirius, do assunto que mais entendia. – E coma frutas. Principalmente banana.

- O Sirius tem razão, Lorens. – Concordou Lily. – Vamos sentar aqui no sofá.

- No sofá? Ah, não, Lily, vamos pro nosso quarto...

- Mas as escadas...

- O Sirius vai me levar, não é, Sirius? – Lorens sorriu.

James só observou a cena, em silêncio. Qualquer coisa que falasse poderia entregá-lo, e isso não era uma boa idéia. Agradeceu aos céus pela atuação de Lorens, e prometeu a si mesmo que seria um bom menino se tudo desse certo até o fim do dia.

Sirius pegou Lorens no colo e se dirigiu para as escadas. Lily estava logo atrás dele, mas hesitou e deu meia volta.

- Potter, o que você tem?

James passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder:

- Nada.

- Você está quieto demais...

James ia responder novamente, mas do andar de cima a voz de Lorens cortou o assunto:

- LILY!

Lily olhou para o teto, suspirando.

- Não sei o que deu nela hoje, grudou em mim o dia todo. E não se esqueça de colocar uma camiseta, Potter. – A ruiva deu de ombros e subiu as escadas.

* * *

- Pessoal, o David chegou. – Anita anunciou, olhando na janela. – Estou indo.

- Boa sorte, Anita. – Jéssica disse.

- Obrigada, Jesse... Venha aqui mais vezes! – E virando-se para os amigos, acrescentou: - E guardem um pedaço da lasanha pra mim, entenderam?

Anita se despediu dos três garotos e Jéssica, apressada.

- _Juízo_, Anita. – Recomendou Remus.

- Pode deixar! – Ela fechou a porta da cozinha.

James, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. O cheiro da lasanha estava cada vez mais forte. Fazia por volta de quinze minutos que Sirius e James tinham voltado para cozinha, e provavelmente Lily não estava mais dando trabalho para Lorens.

- Está pronta! – Exclamou Jéssica, sorrindo simpaticamente, colocando a lasanha sobre a mesa. – Chamem as outras que estão lá em cima pra comer também.

- Péssima idéia. – James disse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jéssica, confusa.

- Você não conhece a Lily, Jesse... quando ela está estudando, é melhor não atrapalhar. – Respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

Ninguém havia explicado nada a Remus, mas ele compreendeu perfeitamente que os amigos estavam querendo esconder Jéssica de Lily. Ele resolveu não falar nada, porque tinha certeza que aquilo ia dar em confusão.

- E a Lorens? – Perguntou Jéssica, imaginando que tipo de reação Lily teria se a atrapalhassem estudando.

- Ela... está mal. – Inventou James.

- Brigou com o namorado. – Acrescentou Sirius. E em parte, isso era _quase_ verdade.

- E disse que está com cólica também. – James achou melhor adicionar esta informação.

Remus revirou os olhos e apoiou a testa nas mãos, inconformado com a asneira que estava ouvindo.

- Além de ter torcido o pé, mal consegue andar. – Falou Sirius, balançando a cabeça lamentavelmente.

Os olhos de Jéssica estavam arregalados.

- Nossa... coitada. Ela deve ter tido um dia péssimo...

James e Sirius riram, enquanto Remus ainda estava um pouco desconfortável.

- Ela se vira. – Falou James. – Vamos comer?

- James! – Jéssica estava de queixo caído. – Se eu fosse você, levaria um prato pra ela.

- Jéssica, a Lorens se vira sozinha melhor do que eu. – Retrucou James.

Ela o fitou durante alguns segundos antes de finalmente menear a cabeça e começar a servir os garotos. A lasanha ao sugo exalava vapor, o que fez Jéssica olhar para James novamente e perguntar:

- James... você não está com frio? – Era inevitável não olhar para o peito definido do garoto. Ainda mais sem evitar certas lembranças.

- Hum... não.

- James não passa de uma criança feliz que só quer se exibir. – Disse Remus, antes de colocar um pedaço da lasanha na boca.

Jéssica começou a rir, porque estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Cala a boca, Remus! – James fechou a cara.

- A comida está ótima, Jéssica. – Sirius elogiou, sorrindo sedutor.

* * *

Estava com fome, deitada na cama, de olhos fechados. Lorens mal podia se mexer que Lily, toda preocupada, já começava a falar. Repetia mentalmente que nunca mais ajudaria James. Nunca mais mesmo.

Lily passou o resto da noite estudando pacificamente, quase decorando o livro. Mas estava satisfeita. Deu uma olhada para Lorens, que estava deitada em sua cama. Fazia minutos que a amiga não se mexia. Por pura curiosidade, Lily se levantou de sua cama e foi até a amiga.

Lorens aparentemente estava dormindo.

- Lorens...?

Nenhuma resposta. Lily concluiu que a amiga dormira de tédio. Respirando fundo, saiu do quarto, sentindo-se cansada de tanto estudar.

Ao chegar na sala, encontrou Sirius e Remus jogando sinuca.

- O-oi, Lily! – Sirius tentou disfarçar a surpresa, sorrindo. – Parou de estudar?

Lily se aproximou dos amigos. Remus tinha acabado de dar uma tacada certeira.

- Estou com fome... não jantei.

- E a Lorens? – Sirius perguntou, tentando raciocinar. Tinha que pensar rápido.

- Dormiu. – Lily sorriu. – Vocês fizeram lasanha?

- O Remus fez. Prendado ele, não?

Remus olhou torto para Sirius.

- Sério, Remus? Não sabia que você sabia fazer lasanha.

- É, eu... Aprendi. – Disse Remus, sem-graça.

- Você... sujou muito a cozinha? – Lily não conteve a pergunta.

- Acho que não, Lily... Mas vai lá dar uma olhada.

Foi a vez de Sirius olhar torto para Remus; este, porém, sorriu. Sirius sabia que Remus não estava colaborando, mas isso não significava que precisava estragar tudo.

James e Jéssica ficaram na cozinha conversando. Sirius e Remus estavam jogando sinuca fazia uma hora, e até agora, nenhum dos dois havia saído da cozinha. Sirius não tinha nem idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro. Mas de qualquer maneira, Lily não podia entrar lá.

- Estou indo ver, então. – Falou Lily, se preparando para ir até a cozinha.

- Lily, olha isso! – Sirius apontou para alguma coisa que estava na mesa de sinuca.

- O quê?

Lily se postou ao lado de Sirius, e espremeu os olhos para enxergar melhor.

- _Isso!_

Nesse momento, a porta da cozinha se abriu e James colocou o pé pra fora. Sem que Lily percebesse, Sirius se virou para a porta e começou a gesticular para o amigo, apontando as costas de Lily.

- Não estou vendo nada, Sirius. – Falou ela.

Rapidamente, Sirius se virou para ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido e disse, na maior naturalidade:

- É uma _sujeira_, Lily.

- Nossa, é mesmo!

Enquanto Lily se abaixou um pouco para examinar, Sirius se virou para a porta da cozinha e viu James fechando-a, enquanto provavelmente inventava alguma desculpa para Jéssica.

- Tenho que limpar isso. Agora. – Concluiu Lily, olhando doentemente para a pequena mancha na madeira da mesa. – deve estar aí há dias!

- Não é sujeira, Lily, é uma mancha da própria madeira. – Explicou Remus, sem nem sair do lugar para olhar.

A ruiva olhou para a mesa de novo.

- É... acho que você tem razão, Remus. Não existe sujeira na minha casa, é claro. Bom, então eu vou comer.

- Quer que eu leve pra você no seu quarto? – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Quanta gentileza, Sirius. – Lily balançou a cabeça, rindo. – Quem vê até pensa que você é um cavalheiro.

- Mas você merece, Lily. – Alegou Sirius, sério demais. Ele passou o braço em torno nos ombros da amiga e começou a dirigi-la para as escadas. – Vamos subir, eu levo a lasanha a lá Lupin pra você, certo?

Lily parou de andar. Fechou o sorriso lentamente e tirou o braço de Sirius de seus ombros. Remus começou a rir em silêncio, entendendo perfeitamente o que Lily estava fazendo.

- Pensa que me engana, Black? – Lily assumiu aquele ar de superioridade típico. - Quero ver o que você está escondendo de mim na cozinha.

- Hã? Lily, estou falando sério, vamos...

- Sirius, eu não sou idiota. – Disse Lily, andando até a porta da cozinha. – Eu já estava desconfiando, mas depois dessa história do Remus cozinheiro, eu entendi que estava absurdo demais!

Sirius até balbuciou alguma coisa, mas Lily não lhe deu atenção e entrou na cozinha.

- Remus, nem pra você me ajudar! – Reclamou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Depois de falar que eu sou _prendado_, você não merecia ajuda.

* * *

- O que foi, Jay? A gente não ia sair? – Perguntou Jéssica, estranho muito o comportamento do garoto.

James tinha acabado de fechar a porta da cozinha, depois de notificar a presença de Lily na sala. Nada podia dar errado. Ele faria de tudo para que aquele dia não fugisse de seu controle.

- É que eu lembrei que eu tenho outra coisa pra falar.

- O quê?

Depois do jantar, Sirius e Remus trataram de deixar os dois sozinhos e foram jogar sinuca. James e Jéssica não ficaram conversando sobre nenhum assunto pessoal, ficaram se recordando do que aprontavam na escola, dos amigos que nunca mais viram. James reparou que Jéssica tinha os cabelos mais longos do que antigamente, e que parecia ter amadurecido bastante desde a época do namoro deles.

- Eu só queria saber... Por que você veio aqui, depois de tanto tempo. Quero dizer, o que a trouxe aqui hoje...?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Bem... Eu liguei pro Sirius e ele disse que vocês não iam sair, por isso eu resolvi vir visitar vocês! – Ela respondeu simplesmente. – Eu sempre tive o telefone do Sirius na agenda do meu celular, mas não sabia que vocês moravam juntos desde setembro, só fui saber no Ano Novo, se lembra?

- Claro. – _E como se lembrava_. – É que hoje é... dia dos namorados.

Jéssica corou sutilmente e abaixou os olhos.

- Não, James, não é nada pessoal... é que eu só me lembrei de ligar pro Sirius hoje.

- Ah, sim...

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, onde Jéssica permaneceu com os olhos baixos.

- Jay?

- Sim?

- Está realmente difícil ficar do seu lado com você sem camisa. – Jéssica o olhou nos olhos, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

James adorou ouvir aquilo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e soltou aquela risada galante.

- Você acha que eu continuo irresistível?

Ela riu.

- Você continua metido, isso sim.

- É sério, Jesse, eu acho que meu braço está mais definido, não está? – Ele esticou o braço direito e Jéssica, ainda rindo, apalpou. – Viu só?

- É, eu tenho que admitir que está...

Lily entrou na cozinha no exato momento em que Jéssica dizia isso. James congelou com o braço esticado. Lily esperava encontrar tudo, menos aquilo. Jéssica sorriu simpaticamente.

- Oi, Lily! – Ela soltou o braço de James e acenou para a ruiva. – E aí?

James trouxe o braço de volta ao corpo e tentou se recompor, enquanto Lily respirava fundo e olhava friamente para ele.

- Oi. – Ela murmurou para Jéssica. – Bem, se vocês quiserem que eu saia...

- Não! – James apressou-se em dizer, sem acreditar que bem naquele momento, tudo dera errado. – Pode ficar...

Então era isso. Lily entendeu perfeitamente o porquê que todos os amigos estavam estranhos com ela; Compreendeu porque Lorens não a deixara sozinha em nenhum momento do dia, o porquê não a deixavam entrar na cozinha a qualquer custo. Detestou James por ele ter subestimado tanto o seu quoeficiente intelectual.

- Eu não jantei. – Disse Lily, indo até a geladeira, fuzilando James com o olhar.

- Eu fiz lasanha ao sugo. – Contou Jéssica animada, reparando que havia algo estranho no ar.

Lily se virou lentamente para ela.

Logo, Lily compreendeu a lasanha. Abriu a geladeira e tirou a lasanha, depositando-a em cima da mesa.

- Você... Gosta de lasanha ao sugo? – Perguntou Jéssica, querendo quebrar o silêncio.

- Você usou o que tinha aqui? – Perguntou Lily de volta.

- Usei. – Jéssica não sabia se isso significava uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Então não tem presunto. – Disse Lily, educadamente.

- Você não gosta de presunto?

- Eu sou vegetariana.

- Ah.

James estava completamente sem reação; não sabia o que poderia dizer, nem o que fazer. Jéssica, obviamente, não sabia que estavam escondendo-a de Lily, e isso era a única coisa que ainda não fora estragada.

- Eu vou... lá fora, já volto. – Foi tudo o que James conseguiu dizer. Lily nem o olhou e Jéssica acenou com a cabeça.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia deixar as duas sozinhas. James olhou para elas antes de sair; Lily estava colocando a lasanha no microondas e Jéssica estava distraída olhando para a parede. Tendo certeza que mais nada de desastroso aconteceria, James saiu.

Quando voltou, com Sirius e Remus, Lily estava comendo a lasanha com uma expressão de enterro, preocupando até Jéssica, que provavelmente pensava que Lily estivesse odiando a comida.

- Então, Lily... – Começou Sirius, querendo parecer que estava tudo perfeitamente bem. – Estudou bastante hoje, não é?

Lily acenou afirmativamente, ainda comendo. James não conseguia esboçar nenhuma expressão, e nem pronunciar palavra alguma.

- E aí, o que achou? – Jéssica quebrou o silencio corajosamente. – Anita me disse que você também gosta de cozinhar, e...

- Você não acha que economizou no molho? – Perguntou Lily.

- Na verdade, eu fiz a quantidade certa para o tamanho da lasanha.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e levou mais um pedaço até a boca.

- Hum... mas quantas folhas de louro você colocou?

- Uma, é claro.

- Colocou ramos de alecrim?

- Sim.

- Quantos?

Jéssica estava ficando levemente vermelha. James, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Não entendiam uma palavra sobre o que diziam.

- Três ramos.

- Aí está. – Falou Lily, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. – Eu acho mais adequado colocar dois.

Todos os olhos se viraram para Jéssica, que estava sem-graça.

- Ah, mas acho que isso não faz lá muita diferença, o que faz a diferença são os tomates, que tem que estar bem maduros.

- Tudo pode fazer a diferença. – Lily sorriu.

- Bem, eu achei a lasanha ótima. – James comentou.

Remus pisou no pé do amigo, como se dissesse "isso não foi uma coisa boa para se dizer", enquanto Jéssica sorriu e Lily o olhou feio.

- Eu não disse que não está. – Disse Lily.

Depois que terminou de comer, apenas ouvindo Sirius e Jéssica conversarem (James ficou absolutamente mudo), Lily colocou o prato na pia e lavou-o fervorosamente, atraindo olhares furtivos dos outros.

- Obrigada, Jéssica. – Disse Lily, simpaticamente. – Agora eu vou subir, com licença.

- De nada, Lily. Valeu pelas dicas...

Lily acenou com a cabeça e saiu da cozinha.

- Ela... Não gosta muito de mim? – Perguntou Jéssica.

- Não é isso. – Explicou Remus. – Ela só... Está cansada, mas ela é muito legal.

- Acho que ela odiou minha lasanha.

- A Lily não elogia a comida dos outros. – James falou, revirando os olhos. Mas pelo menos as coisas podiam ter sido piores. – Ela acha que só a dela é boa.

Jéssica riu e olhou no relógio, reparando que estava ficando tarde.

- James, eu já vou embora, já está tarde! – Ela disse. – Eu fiquei o dia inteiro aqui, como passou rápido!

- Volta mais vezes, agora que já sabe o endereço. – Falou Sirius.

- Claro que voltarei!

Jéssica se despediu de Sirius e Remus já que James a acompanhou até a porta da sala. Quando a abriu, um vento gelado bateu, bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos deles. Com o vento, James se lembrou que estava sem camisa e sentiu um pouco de frio.

- Jay, tá na cara que você tem alguma coisa com _ela_.

- _Hã_? Eu? Ela quem?

- Com a Lily. – Respondeu Jéssica, pacientemente.

James balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Alguns segundos depois, ele respondeu:

- É, mais ou menos... Nós _quase_ temos um... _Negócio_, mas ela é muito complicada.

A garota sorriu.

- Eu imaginei. Desde o dia que a gente se encontrou no Ano Novo.

James sorriu sem graça. Não se sentia muito a vontade de falar sobre isso com Jéssica. Olhou no fundo dos seus olhos castanhos e disse:

- Eu aprendi muitas coisas com você. Você foi... Muito importante.

- Obrigada, James. Mas agora você _não_ tem mais a distância como desculpa e pode correr atrás dela, entendeu?

- Pode deixar.

E depois de um abraço rápido, Jéssica foi embora.

* * *

- Explique tudo, Potter.

James levou um susto. Lily entrara em seu quarto tão silenciosamente que ele nem tinha reparado. Ela parou de frente para ele, que estava sentado em sua cama, e cruzou os braços.

Ele também se levantou. Pelo olhar de Lily, James constatou que ela estava muito brava.

- Bem... Deu tudo errado. – Ele disse, simplesmente.

Pelo jeito que Lily o olhou, James constatou que ela estava muito mais brava ainda. Resposta errada.

- Você está me dizendo que pretendia continuar me fazendo de idiota? Qual era a sua intenção? Por que _você_ não queria que eu a encontrasse aqui, _na minha própria casa_?

- Porque você iria entender tudo errado.

- Não pode ser! Se fosse esse o motivo verdadeiro, você não tentaria esconder a garota!

- Mas eu estou falando a verdade!

- Então por que eu não podia encontrar ela aqui? Se você estava escondendo, então _aí_ tem coisa, Potter! O que eu não podia ver?

James passou a mão direita pelos cabelos, e encarou os olhos verdes a sua frente. Lily tinha razão: o fato de ele ter escondido Jéssica fez parecer que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. Na verdade, ele até tinha aprontado, mas Jéssica não tinha nada ver com isso. No caso, sem outra alternativa, ele simplesmente disse a verdade e esperou a resposta.

- Lily, não tem nada de mais que você não poderia ver. Eu não queria que você a encontrasse simplesmente pra não levar nada pro lado pessoal...

- Ah, é? Lado pessoal? Por que eu levaria...?

- Porque você sempre leva.

Ela se calou. Respirou fundo e retorquiu:

- Bem, nesse caso eu levaria, mas somente porque é dia dos namorados e...

- Viu só? – Ele riu. – Era por isso.

- Mas agora, Potter, eu vou levar tudo para o lado pessoal, porque você _a escondeu_ de mim e porque você passou o dia todo sem camisa, como está agora, só pra se exibir pra ela...

- Lily, eu nem sabia que ela vinha. – Falou James, calmamente. Sempre calmo, irritando mais Lily.

Lily deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Não sabia? Até parece! Nem sei por que estou perdendo o meu tempo com você!

Lily se virou para ir embora do quarto, mais nervosa do que entrara, mas James a segurou pelo pulso. O olhar dela constatava que ela estava decepcionada.

- Olha Lily, se você não acredita, pergunta pro Sirius...

- Ah sim, vou perguntar isso para o seu maior cúmplice.

- ...e a Jesse veio aqui só como visita, não aconteceu nada.

- Se a_ Jesse_ veio só fazer uma _visitinha casual_, por que eu não poderia vê-la? – Perguntou Lily, arqueando as sobrancelhas impacientemente.

Após um longo contato visual, James se pronunciou:

- Porque eu achei que isso poderia... Atrapalhar nossa relação.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Relação? Não me lembro de ter qualquer relação com você.

James sorriu, desviando o olhar. Como adorava aquela relutância.

- Pois fique sabendo que nós temos uma relação, mesmo que você não queira. – James falou, sedutoramente.

Quando ele voltou seus olhos para Lily, viu que ela disfarçadamente olhava para o seu corpo bem definido pelo canto do olho. E pelo olhar dela, James constatou que ela estava gostando.

Exatamente no momento em que Lily percebeu que estava tendo devaneios demais, e voltou a encarar James, ele a beijou. Ao contrário do beijo do ano novo que fora rápido e tímido, esse estava sendo completamente intenso.

Para a surpresa e alívio de James, Lily correspondeu e até o puxou para mais perto. Aproveitando a situação, ele a encostou na parede mais próxima e continuou beijando-a. Prometendo a si mesmo que com Lily seria diferente, ele manteve suas mãos na cintura da ruiva.

Mas Lily parou de beijá-lo, mais vermelha do que nunca. Não acreditou no que tinha acabado de fazer, embora dessa vez não tivesse Louis, não tivesse nada que realmente a atrapalhasse. Respirou fundo e o empurrou um pouco.

- Está vendo como nós nos relacionamos muito bem? – Ele perguntou, mirando a boca dela.

- Ok, já que é assim, vamos falar sobre nossa relação. – Lily disse. – _Agora._

- Hã?

- Isso mesmo. E é melhor você se sentar.

James não entendeu muito bem o que ela estava querendo dizer. Levando em conta que ele já tinha abusado um pouco, deu um passo para trás.

- Pra quem fica meses sem beijar, você beija muito bem, Lily. – Ele disse, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

- Antes que eu perca a minha paciência, Potter, é melhor você se sentar. – Mandou Lily, corando mais ainda.

Contendo uma risada, ele obedeceu.

- Ótimo. – Lily se postou na frente dele. – Agora me conte tudo sobre você e Jéssica.

- HÃ?

- Isso mesmo. Quero saber de tudo.

James estava de olhos arregalados. Óbvio que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim, já que se tratava de Lily.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você me entendeu.

- Certo. – James ainda estava um pouco perdido por causa do beijo, mas tentou se concentrar nas suas palavras. – Eu e ela nos conhecemos na escola, começamos a ficar de vez em quando no segundo colegial e começamos a namorar sério no fim do terceiro ano.

- Quanto tempo vocês namoraram? – Lily estava séria, e James estava totalmente confuso.

- Não completou um ano. Eu passei na faculdade, e mudei de cidade.

- Por que se separaram?

- A gente quase não se via depois que eu passei em Oxford. Era uma ou duas vezes por mês, e com o tempo a gente viu que não ia dar certo.

- Ah sim, agora que você voltou pra Londres ela está achando que pode dar certo. – Falou Lily, mal-humorada. – Bem lógico, e por isso...

- Não, Lily! Nem comece, ela veio aqui hoje e a gente nem tocou no assunto.

Um pouco mais aliviada, Lily desviou o olhar e encarou a parede que há alguns minutos atrás estava beijando James. James sem camisa. Dessa vez, ela não o mandaria colocá-la.

- É só isso? – James perguntou, esperançoso.

- Acho que é. – Lily disse e, vendo que ele estava se levantando e indo na sua direção aproximando–se perigosamente, acrescentou, se afastando: - Bem... Tchau, Potter!

- Não adianta fugir, Lily. – James a segurou pelo braço, delicadamente. – Você disse que nós iríamos falar sobre nossa relação, então se você já acabou isso significa que...

- Significa que não temos relação alguma, Potter. Somos colegas, como sempre.

- Mesmo depois disso tudo? – Ele perguntou. Por que ela tinha que complicar tanto as coisas?

Mas Lily parou para refletir. Nesse momento, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, e talvez pudesse ser a solução de tudo. Isso testaria o caráter de James, provaria para ela se o que ele dizia sobre 'gostar dela' era verdade e lhe daria mais tempo para pensar.

- Você quer ter alguma coisa comigo? – Perguntou Lily, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Claro! – James sorriu.

- Tem certeza disso? – Lily perguntou mais uma vez.

- Toda certeza.

James não estava acreditando. Tentou não aparentar toda a alegria que estava sentindo. Afinal, ele já havia parcialmente tomado sua difícil decisão. Sua vida de sempre, ou Lily? O importante é que ele sabia que já tinha escolhido Lily fazia muito tempo e só agora tinha notado.

E mais do que nunca, soube que dar um fim naquele buquê de rosas fizera toda a diferença, uma vez que Lily poderia ter tido uma recaída e não estar tendo aquela conversa com ele naquele momento. James se orgulhou de sua esperteza.

- Então... – Lily se aproximou novamente dele, chegando muito perto. – Você vai ter que... – Antes de completar a frase, ela quase encostou sua boca na dele, com os olhos semi cerrados. – Ficar um mês sem beijar ninguém.

James moveu seu rosto alguns milímetros para frente, chegando a roçar na boca de Lily, mas ela se esquivou habilmente, sorrindo.

- Só daqui um mês.

- E o que esse "mês" tem a ver?

- Quero ver se você consegue passar um mês sem ficar com alguém. – E abriu um sorriso infantil.

James estava ouvindo direito? Isso era golpe baixo. Ela estava lhe dando tantas esperanças...

- O quê? _Um mês_, Lily? Tá maluca?

- Estou falando sério.

- Um mês não é tempo demais?

- Não. Ou é isso, ou esqueça.

- Não! – Exclamou ele. Não desperdiçaria chance nenhuma. – Mas mesmo assim, acho isso besteira.

- Potter, você não é confiável, e é um cafajeste. Eu não fico com cafajestes, então se você quer ter uma chance, eu preciso de provas. Você vai topar, ou não?

Os olhos de Lily diziam a James que ela estava falando mais sério do que parecia. E por que não tentar, afinal?

- Eu topo.

Lily sorriu pelo canto da boca. Um sorriso até mesmo com uma conotação sensual, que ela não reparou. Mas James reparou, é claro. Ele se aproximou de novo e ela não se esquivou. Pelo menos não até ele estar a milímetros de beijá-la.

- O nosso trato começa agora. – Ela disse. – E se você beijar alguém, eu vou saber.

E sem olhar para trás, saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Um mês, Lily? Não é tempo demais? – Perguntou Lorens, na manhã de segunda-feira.

Antes de responder, Lily olhou a sua volta. O pátio de Hogwarts estava cheio de gente sob o céu cinzento. James não estava longe, rodeado de pessoas, rindo e sendo o centro das atenções como sempre.

- Acho até pouco. – Disse Lily, olhando para ele. – E tenho certeza que ele não vai conseguir.

- Credo, Lily, você já está jogando praga? – Anita já começou, fazendo uma careta. – Tenha fé, garota! Se funcionar com o James, vou _tentar_ aplicar a técnica no Sirius.

- Mas é muito tempo para um cara como o James. – Disse Lorens. – Olha ali.

Uma garota estava cheia de sorrisinhos ao lado dele, mesmo que ele nem estivesse olhando.

- Por isso eu exigi um mês. – Explicou Lily. – Vamos ver o que o idiota vai aprontar dessa vez. E espero que você não o acoberte, Lorens. – Lily lançou um olhar mortífero a amiga.

- Eu já expliquei que eu fui intimidada a cooperar!

- Lorens, o James é igual ao Sirius. Se lembra do que ele fez com a Marlene? – Perguntou Anita. – Eu acho que a Lily fez bem, ela não quer ficar conhecida como a Marlene número dois.

- Só se ficar conhecida como Marlene numero três, porque eu já estou conhecida como a número dois. – Contou Lorens, balançando a cabeça. – Pelo menos, já ouvi umas garotas cochichando isso por aí.

- Por falar nisso... O Christopher está bem ali. – Falou Lily, apontando o garoto com o queixo.

Christopher estava com os seus amigos da banda, entre eles Sophie e Richard, conversando normalmente. Lorens olhou para as amigas, hesitante.

- Acho que você deveria falar com ele. – Disse Lily.

Nesse momento, o sinal escandalosamente anunciou o início das aulas. Lily foi quase correndo para sua sala, e Anita esperou até Lorens ir falar Christopher para também se dirigir à sua sala.

- Oi, gente!

- Tudo bom, Lorens? – Richard cumprimentou, sorrindo.

- Tudo certo. – E virando-se para Christopher, acrescentou: - Será que a gente podia conversar um minutinho? – Mesmo que as aulas estivessem para começar, Lorens sabia que isso não fria diferença, afinal, quantas vezes eles já não tinham matado aulas para ficar juntos?

Se afastando um pouco do grupo, Christopher e Lorens pararam, perto de uma árvore com folhas secas.

- Então, Chris, eu vou ser bem sincera com você. Eu estou me sentindo muito incomodada com esse relacionamento aberto que nós temos.

Ela fez uma breve pausa, para dar uma rápida analisada na expressão dele. Ele a ouvia, com as mãos no bolso, a boca entreaberta.

- Antes, eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber como seria uma relação como essa. Muitos amigos meus do teatro têm namoros a três ou coisas assim, e quando você veio falar comigo eu até tentei me adaptar, mas... eu não consegui. Não consegui mesmo.

Christopher arregalou os olhos castanhos.

- Você está me dizendo que... Nunca aproveitou nada? Quero dizer, eu e você estamos sempre juntos, mas quando não estamos juntos nós não precisamos ficar sozinhos, entende? Quando eu te conheci, eu pensei que você, por entender muito bem desse lado _artista,_ também estava procurando um relacionamento aberto.

Lorens coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Bem, vejo esse lado _artista_ de perto, principalmente depois de apresentar uma peça, quando recebo vários convites pra sair de um monte de empresários de televisão, ou de diretores, mas eu não aceitaria nenhum deles, mesmo se eu não estivesse com você.

- Mas Lorens, eu disse que não teria problema. – Ele sorriu. – Você acha que o _The Guardian¹_ vai conseguir lançar um CD no meio do ano por quê? Eu estou, digamos que "_agradando" _a filha do dono da gravadora. Não tenho sentimento nenhum por ela, só por você. Eu sei separar bem as coisas.

- Eu sei como você pensa Chris, mas eu não estou gostando disso. A única vez que eu beijei outro estando com você, eu me senti uma vadia. – Ela respirou fundo, se preparando para dizer o que vinha a seguir: - Chris, eu não quero continuar mais assim. Ou a gente começa a namorar de verdade ou você segue sua vida e eu sigo a minha.

Christopher desviou os olhos. Não podia desperdiçar a chance de conseguir finalmente lançar seu CD. Sua banda dependia daquilo, estavam contando com ele. Gostava de música talvez tanto quanto gostava de Lorens.

- Eu posso... Pensar? – Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para o nada.

- Claro que sim. – Lorens assentiu. – Mas enquanto isso... Nós ficamos separados.

Christopher se apressou para tirar um cigarro do bolso. Acendeu-o na velocidade da luz.

- Se você quiser assim. Eu vou pra aula, Lorens. – Ele soltou a fumaça do cigarro para o lado.

- E vê se não se acaba de fumar, isso não vai te ajudar a pensar muito!

Rindo, ele se afastou. Lorens continuou encostada no tronco da árvore, pensativa. Pensativa até demais para parecer real.

- Lorens? – Sophie havia se aproximado da morena timidamente.

- Oi?

- Não querendo me meter, mas já me metendo... – Sophie balançou a cabeça. – Você é a primeira garota que o Chris gosta de verdade. Eu conheço ele faz muito tempo, e ele nunca falou tanto de alguém como fala de você.

Lorens riu.

- Verdade? Acabamos de terminar.

- O quê? – Sophie arregalou os olhos. – Nossa, me desculpa... Mas se foi por que ele ficou aquela menina aqui outro dia... Saiba que ele não pretendia. Ela quem atacou ele e...

- Ficar com aquela garota na frente da faculdade inteira foi só o que me fez tomar a iniciativa. Descobri que relação aberta não é pra mim.

- Estou do seu lado, Lorens. Acho isso horrível. – E sorrindo, acrescentou: - Vou fazer de tudo pra ele enxergar isso, pode ter certeza.

Lorens olhou para a amiga. Ela sabia que isso seria bem útil.

- Vamos pra aula?

* * *

No fim de fevereiro, a Universidade de Hogwarts jogou contra a Universidade de Bristol no campo de futebol de Hogwarts. Lorens estava empolgadíssima para assistir o jogo, e Anita acabou indo com ela apenas por conta de David, com quem andava saindo constantemente. Lily saiu de casa no tempo certinho para assistir apenas o final do jogo – e ver se alguma garota da torcida pulava em cima de James após a partida.

Ao sair de casa e trancar a porta, Lily o viu novamente. O mesmo garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros e nariz grande saindo da República de Alice. Teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando ser sorrateiro, mas falhou completamente em sua missão.

Ele a viu, mas dessa vez não a cumprimentou. Andou quase correndo até o fim da rua e virou a esquina. Lily piscou algumas vezes antes de seguir o seu caminho para Hogwarts.

Chegando em Hogwarts, já se esquecendo do garoto, correu para a arquibancada. Lorens estava concentrada demais no jogo e mal a viu. Anita estava bocejando e olhando para suas unhas e Alice estava de braços cruzados, parecendo nem prestar atenção.

- Faltam dez minutos pra terminar. – Disse Anita.

- Hogwarts está ganhando? – Lily perguntou.

- Claro que está! – Exclamou Lorens, sem nem se virar para a amiga. – Três a zero.

- E aí, Alice, cadê o Gideon? – Perguntou Lily.

- A gente brigou.

- Por quê?

- Ele quer que eu vá conhecer os pais dele, e eu acho que é muito cedo. A gente só namora há três meses!

Vendo que Alice não estava muito bem-humorada, Lily não comentou nada. Os torcedores na arquibancada de Hogwarts estavam eufóricos, enquanto os da arquibancada de Bristol estavam desanimados e tensos.

O jogo terminou com a evidente vitória de Hogwarts. Lily reparou muito bem quando as garotas da torcida invadiram a quadra para pular em cima dos jogadores. Desta vez, até Lily desceu até lá com Lorens e Anita. Alice foi somente para não ficar sozinha.

Havia um monte de garotas uniformizadas com o símbolo de Hogwarts e saias curtinhas em volta dos jogadores mais bonitos. James estava cercado delas, é claro. Passando ao lado dele, Lily foi cumprimentar Louis, que também estava cercado das garotas.

- Louis!

Ele rapidamente se desvencilhou das garotas e foi até Lily. Ele estava suado, com as bochechas rosadas de tanto correr, mas continuava lindo. Lily não reparou.

- Nossa Lily, estava louco pra falar com você. – Ele sorriu. – E aí... o que você achou?

- Hum... do jogo? – Lily perguntou de volta.

Louis se referia às flores, mas mesmo assim acenou com a cabeça.

- Você jogou muito bem! – Lily exclamou simpaticamente, mesmo que nem tivesse assistido ao jogo.

- _Merci_, mas... E da minha surpresa? – Ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo de Lily atrás de sua orelha.

- LOUIS, meu francesinho! – Sarah pulou em cima dele, literalmente. – Você jogou tão bem hoje!

Louis, sem graça, a abraçou. Lily se afastou dos dois.

- Depois a gente conversa, Louis. – Disse a ruiva, ao sair.

- Lou, essa chata ainda tá no seu pé?- Sarah perguntou, arrumando seu uniforme curtíssimo ao se desgrudar do garoto.

- _Ce qui_? Eu não sei qual é sua, Sarah. Cansou do Potter? – Ele perguntou.

Sarah começou a rir.

- Está tímido, é? Não precisa ter ciúmes, Louis, afinal, ele nunca me mandou rosas.

Louis olhou nos olhos dela, _quase_ entendendo as coisas.

- E por acaso eu te mandei?

Sarah voltou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Ai, Louis, você é uma graça, sabia? – Sarah passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto. – Mas as rosas eram lindas, muito obrigada.

- Eu estou falando sério, Sarah, eu _não _mandei flores pra você.

A morena parou de sorrir.

- Hã? Louis, você está brincando? O James trouxe pra mim, dizendo que entregaram errado na casa dele.

Isso foi o suficiente para Louis entender tudo. Cruzou os braços e observou James pelo canto do olho, este ainda cheio de garotas, adorando os elogios que recebia. Lily estava com Alice por perto, e Louis reparou que ela olhava constantemente para James, enquanto ele nem parecia ter reparado que a ruiva estava ali.

* * *

Como toda vitória tem sua comemoração, desta vez não foi diferente. Mas na República Whisky de Fogo estava havendo uma festa mais particular. A maioria dos jogadores estava lá, assim como os amigos mais próximos deles.

A casa estava cheia de gente. Sirius estava passando por umas pessoas com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu chegar até James, Remus e Peter que estavam conversando e rindo.

- James, adivinha?

- O quê?

- Catherine Strauss, Letras, primeiro ano que, segundo Violet, está afim de você. – Contou Sirius animado.

- Ela é difícil, quase nunca fica com ninguém... – Disse Peter. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Afirmou Sirius. – Vai lá falar com ela!

James desviou os olhos rapidamente para Lily conversando com Lorens e Alice.

- Não... – Recusou James.

Sirius seguiu o olhar de James até Lily.

- James, a Lily nunca vai ficar sabendo.

- Sirius, ela é sua amiga também, se lembra? – Remus perguntou.

- Mas eu não concordo com essa história dela mandar o James ficar na seca. Ou ela fica com ele logo, ou ela o deixa livre.

- Se eu estivesse no lugar do James, e fosse para _eu_ pegar a Lily, com certeza valeria a pena. – Comentou Peter. – Fiquei tentando imaginar a Lily usando aquele sutiã vermelho semitransparente e de renda. – Virando-se para James, acrescentou: - Ficaria muito, mas _muito_ gostosa, não ficaria?

- Se não tivesse sido aquele francês quem deu, ficaria. – Falou James, fechando a cara. – E mais respeito ao falar da Lily, Peter.

- Peter sempre sonhando com as mulheres que nunca poderá ter. – Sirius disse teatralmente. – Então, James, a Catherine está esperando.

- Eu não vou ficar com ela, Sirius.

- James! Não acredito que justo você está virando gay a esse ponto. Se você estivesse com a Lily, tudo bem você ter essas boiolices, mas você _não_ está!

- Sirius, você acha que está fácil aqui? – Perguntou James. – Quando o jogo terminou e aquele monte de garotas veio pra cima de mim, você acha que foi fácil declinar a cada proposta que me aparecia?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- O problema é seu. – Ele disse. – Mas que a Lily nunca saberia, ela nunca saberia.

- James. – Começou Remus, pacientemente. – Você está certo. Se esse é o único jeito de você acabar ficando com a Lily, e se você realmente quer isso, então aproveita essa chance.

- E deixa a Catherine Strauss pra mim! – Sugeriu Peter, sorrindo esperançoso.

- Peter, Peter, sempre sonhando com as mulheres que nunca terá... – Cantarolou Sirius, distraído.

* * *

- Vocês acreditam que o Bill resolveu grudar em mim? – Contou Lorens, se sentando ao lado de Lily e Alice no sofá, após umas doses de whisky de fogo. – As notícias se espalham muito rápido em Hogwarts...

- É claro que você mandou ele à merda, não é? – Perguntou Alice, ainda de mau-humor.

- Sim, sim. Mandei ele ir jogar rpg no computador.

Lily riu.

- Você é uma chata, mas eu adoro o seu jeito, Lorens.

- Só assim pra você me elogiar, Lily.

Bellatriz se aproximou das três, jogando os cabelos negros para trás.

- Alice, você está com a chave de casa? Eu estou indo embora.

- Já está indo, Bellatriz? – Perguntou Lorens, descontraída demais, não perdendo a oportunidade. – Não vai ter uma _noite daquelas_ hoje?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ela respondeu, secamente. – Você está com as chaves, Alice?

- Estou. – Alice abriu sua bolsa e tirou um molho de chaves. – Mas por que já está indo?

- Estou com dor de cabeça. – Ela respondeu. – Obrigada.

Bellatriz acenou brevemente e saiu.

- Alice, não me diga que você pensou no Frank quando perguntou para a Bellatriz por que ela já estava indo. – Falou Lorens.

Alice ruborizou.

- Claro que não! O Frank já é passado pra mim, é sério. Faz tanto tempo que a gente terminou...

- Olha o Potter olhando para aquela _atirada_. – Observou Lily, que não estava prestando atenção na conversa das outras. – Quer ver que ele não agüenta duas semanas?

- Você não disse que ele não poderia _olhar_ Lily. Você disse que ele não poderia _beijar_. – Disse Lorens.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça. Admitiu estar sendo muito chata, mas James nunca se provou digno de sua confiança.

- Olá, meninas.

Lily, Alice e Lorens se viraram lentamente para a direção da voz. Helena Sullivan estava sentada no braço do sofá, arrumando os óculos e sorrindo.

- Helena, você numa festa? – Comentou Alice. – Achei que você estaria na igreja hoje.

- A missa é só as dez. – Helena disse.

- Helena, não é por nada não, mas... E essa raiz preta? – Perguntou Lorens, rindo. – Faz uns meses que você não pinta o cabelo hein?

- Sempre tão acolhedora, Lorens... – Helena falou irônica, revirando os olhos. – Eu não vou mais pintar o cabelo, vou deixar natural agora.

- Pelo menos pinta de preto pra disfarçar a raiz que está nascendo! – Exclamou Lorens.

De fato, a raiz de Helena estava bem aparente. E o resto da parte tingida estava toda desbotada, num tom mais alaranjado do que vermelho.

- Não vou colocar mais nenhuma tinta no meu cabelo. – Helena explicou, impaciente. – O motivo é que eu me cansei dessas coisas artificiais. A naturalidade é o melhor caminho para a felicidade. – Ela sorriu no final da frase.

Lily e Lorens se entreolharam. Helena estava mais estranha do que nunca.

- Bem... Então, boa sorte. – Lily não tinha muito que dizer.

- Obrigada, Lily. – Helena agradeceu. – Sabe meninas, eu ando descobrindo tantas coisas desde que comecei a ler a Bíblia e me relacionar com Deus. Vocês não têm curiosidade de entender a história de Jesus e os outros santos?

- Eu sou atéia. – Lorens já adiantou.

- Uma pena, eu também era. Mas mesmo assim, Deus ama você. – Falou Helena. – E é muito triste que uma jovem como você, que nem vinte anos tem ainda, esteja falando assim, ainda mais alterada pelo álcool.

Lorens começou a rir.

- Certo, Helena. Muito obrigada pelo conselho. Agora eu vou pegar mais uma dose, tchau. – Lorens se levantou do sofá, sorrindo para Helena que a olhou feio.

- E vocês, não têm curiosidade sobre a vida de Cristo e os outros Santos? – Helena perguntou à Alice e Lily.

- Eu já li vários trechos da bíblia e livros sobre teologia. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida. – Disse Lily.

- Helena, esses dias você já ficou _horas_ me contando tudo o que você aprendeu. – Alice respondeu. – Pode ter certeza que não sobrou nenhuma dúvida!

- Que bom. Mas eu aposto que vocês não conhecem a passagem da Bíblia que fala sobre o Profeta...

- Ai, estou tão apertada, vou ao toalete. – Alice se levantou correndo. – Que pena, vou ter que perder a história, mas depois você me conta. – E saiu sorrindo falsamente.

Lily sentiu raiva da amiga, que a largou sozinha com Helena prestes a engatar num assunto tedioso.

- Então, Lily, posso contar? Acho que a Alice não vai ligar, não é? – Helena respirou fundo, pronta para começar: - Se você quiser visitar minha igreja qualquer dia desses, é só me avisar, o padre é muito bonzinho. Caso você queira confessar seus pecados e...

- Helena... – Lily estava pronta para inventar alguma coisa. - eu acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho um recado para a Anita!

- Mas ela não está ocupada demais beijando aquele artilheiro, o Meltzer?

Anita realmente estava trocando beijos com David nos degraus da escada. Lily sorriu simpaticamente para Helena.

- Mas é tão urgente que eu vou ter que atrapalhar... outra hora a gente conversa, certo?

Lily saiu do campo de visão de Helena, que consultou o relógio e achou melhor ir embora para não se atrasar para a missa.

* * *

- Oi, Lily. – James surgiu do nada atrás da ruiva, com aquela voz galante.

Lily se virou lentamente para ele, deixando Alice e uma garota da sala delas conversando.

- Oi.

- Não tirou os olhos de mim durante a noite toda, hein? – Ele comentou, provocando-a. E obtendo sucesso em sua missão. – Me vigiando? Quem diria!

- Nada a ver, Potter, você é tão convencido que...

- Calma. Não comece. – Ele alisou os cabelos dela que caiam sobre os ombros. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- Não sei. Por isso temos aquele trato, se esqueceu?

- Difícil esquecer.

- Você ainda tem vinte e três dias, Potter. – Lily sorriu.

- E também é difícil ficar sem tentar nada...

- Ah, é? Então se você já está todo necessitado e louco pra agarrar qualquer uma...

- ...olhando pra _você_.

- ...vá em frente e... – Lily parou de falar.

- Sério? Posso mesmo? – Perguntou James, sorridente.

- É claro que não! Eu estava me referindo às outras, caso você não estivesse agüentando se manter no nosso trato.

- Eu sei, mas no final ficou parecendo que você disse pra eu seguir em frente porque eu disse que estava difícil me manter no trato olhando pra você.

- _Eu entendi_, não sou burra.

Lily não poderia ser fraca e nem demonstrar suas emoções, de maneira alguma. Emoções eram sinais de fraqueza e isso era coisa para mulheres fracas. Mas sorrir não era símbolo de fraqueza, era?

A ruiva desviou rapidamente o olhar. Seus olhos automaticamente pararam no mesmo rapaz. O mesmo que Lily já tinha visto saindo da casa de Alice duas vezes. Cabelos castanhos, nariz grande demais para o rosto.

- Hey, Alice! – Lily se voltou para a amiga, que estava a poucos metros dela.

- O que foi?

Lily apontou para o rapaz moreno, que passava por um grupo de pessoas em direção à porta.

- É ele! Ele é o cara que eu te falei!

- Hey, Lily, o trato é pra você também, entendeu? – James falou, em tom de advertência. – Que cara é esse?

- Cala a boca, Potter. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Tem certeza? – Alice perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim! – Disse Lily. – Foi ele quem eu vi saindo da sua casa duas vezes. Você o conhece?

Enquanto isso, o rapaz abria a porta.

- Não, nunca vi! Você acha que eu deveria falar com ele?

- Certeza, Alice. – Apoiou Lily. – Vai logo, ele está indo embora!

Alice saiu quase correndo. James, sem entender nada, se voltou novamente para Lily.

- Você não conhece ele?

- Só de vista.

- Ele é Rodolphus Lestrange, Lily! Faz medicina, está no último ano.

Lily arregalou os olhos, se lembrando que Lestrange também havia feito a entrevista para ocupar a vaga que estava sobrando na República. Era de lá que o conhecia. Mas tinha outra coisa...

- Ah, é. – Começou James. – Ele é o ex-namorado da Bellatriz, sabia?

Aliás, Bellatriz não estava com dor de cabeça? Lily descobriu que não.

* * *

_Nota¹: O nome da banda do Christopher foi idéia do Assuero Racsama. Aliás, se você gosta de Chris e Lorens, eles têm uma participação especial na fic dele, que é mais do que recomendada_.

Sim, pessoal, a fic está caminhando para o seu final. Muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer, mas o final é a conseqüência disso. Acho que temos no máximo cinco capítulos.

Agradeço demais pelas reviews de vocês! Número que eu alcancei é MUITO maior do que eu esperava... muito obrigada mesmo!

**IMPORTANTE**: Gosta de República Evans? Então vejam as novidades no meu perfil sobre a fic. Aliás, eu postei um capítulo bônus, quem puder dar uma olhada...

**Perfil do Capítulo 30.**

**Nome**: Jéssica McFly.

**Idade**: 20 anos.

**Cor dos olhos e cabelos**: olhos castanhos-escuros e cabelos castanhos.

**Altura**: 1,60.

**Nasceu em**: Londres - UK.

**Mora em República?** Não, mora com os pais.

**Curso - ano**: Gastronomia – 3º ano.

**Trabalha como**: auxiliar de_ Chef_.

**O que mais gosta de fazer: **Conversar, cozinhar, ler, ouvir música.

**O que menos gosta de fazer**: de estudar.

**Tipo de música que gosta**: rock britânico e derivados.

**Comida favorita**: qualquer coisa complicada de se fazer, mas lasanha ao sugo é sua especialidade.

* * *

Respostas

(Pattt) Nos livros do Harry Potter, é dito que o James e o Sirius (e eu acho que o Remus também com certeza) eram os melhores alunos da escola. Então aqui na sua fic, eles também são assim tão bons alunos, e se conseguem essas notas só por estarem com atenção nas aulas ou se andam a estudar ás escondidas?

**R:** Eu os considero inteligentes, mas preguiçosos. Se eles estudassem de verdade, seriam, de fato, os melhores da Universidade, mas na minha fic eles são simplesmente bons alunos. Que de vez em quando tiram nota máxima, e pegam fácil a matéria. Menos o Remus, claro, ele é o único que estuda e é um dos melhores da turma. O Peter eu nem preciso falar, não é? É o pior da classe e o pior em tudo o que faz.

(mary86) Como você teve essa idéia maravilhosa dessa fic?

**R:** hahaha, muito obrigada pelo 'maravilhosa'. Eu tive essa idéia no primeiro dia de aula do meu terceiro e último ano do colegial, quando os professores estavam falando de faculdades, faculdades em outras cidades/países. Aí do nada começou a vir várias situações e pronto! Comecei a escrever! E até hoje não parei... – e, por ironia, não comecei a faculdade ainda...

(Marauder'C) Qual é a sua personagem favorita de todas da sua história? E qual é o seu casal favorito?

**R:** Minha personagem favorita? Pode ser duas? Lily Neurótica Obcecada por Limpeza e Lorens Direta Avoada. Claro que os três marotos são o meu vício, então eu não posso esquecê-los... agora o meu casal? Posso responder essa pergunta no próximo? (você vai entender porquê)

(Diana P. Black) o Louis, como é? O que ele vê na Lily? Quer dizer, que ela é diferente todos sabemos, mas por que ele nunca desiste?

**R**: O Louis é um garoto muito quieto, um pouco tímido, está num lugar onde não é sua terra, e a Lily aparece, bonita e gentil, fala francês, se interessa pelas idéias dele. Eles começam a namorar e ele nunca mais achou alguém como ela. Como você mesma disse, a Lily é diferente e quando alguém quer NAMORAR, procura namorar alguém parecido. Louis nunca conheceu uma garota como Lily e não quer voltar para França depois do seu último ano sem ter uma última chance com ela.

* * *

Eu vou ficando por aqui e saibam que até eu estou naquela ansiedade para digitar a fic, ou seja: eu não vou demorar! Meus dedinhos estão coçando!

Reviews! (:

Beijoooos.


	31. Causa, Reação e Efeito

**Capítulo 31 – Causa, reação e efeito.**

Alice não podia acreditar que o homem estranho tinha a chave de sua casa. Quem era ele para estar entrando lá, como se fosse a casa dele, afinal? Ela se aproximou da porta, abrindo-a silenciosamente. Seu coração estava disparado.

Por um momento, ficou levemente temerosa de entrar, já que não conhecia o homem que poderia muito bem ser louco, ou até mesmo um maníaco sexual. Alice ficou imaginando o que raios ele fazia lá, já que Lily tinha dito que já o tinha visto antes. Mais apavorada ainda, Alice ficou imaginando como conseguira dormir normalmente tendo um homem desconhecido que entrava e saía de sua casa durante a noite.

Bem, ela naturalmente não sabia que um louco ficava andando por sua casa enquanto todas dormiam.

E, sinceramente, estava quase chamando a polícia. Mas a polícia poderia demorar demais, e Alice sabia que Marlene e Bellatriz encontravam-se lá, indefesas.

Acendeu a luz da sala, pronta para flagrar o garoto-maníaco olhando petrificado para uma foto de Sarah que ficava sobre a estante, da época que a garota tinha tentado ser modelo. Mas a sala estava vazia.

A cozinha também estava. Alice arregalou os olhos castanhos, imaginando que o garoto possivelmente esquizofrênico poderia estar, naquele momento, assistindo Marlene dormir, parado como uma estátua.

Alice correu até seu quarto. E Marlene estava lendo um livro em sua cama, tranqüilamente. Aparentemente tudo normal, uma vez que Marlene ultimamente só lia. E lia.

- Ei, Lene... – Alice começou, procurando alguma anormalidade no quarto. – Tudo bem?

- Er... tudo. – Ela respondeu.

Por um momento, Alice até cogitou a idéia de ter imaginado tudo. Mas não era possível, ela tinha visto o garoto abrir a porta e entrar. Balançou a cabeça, querendo reorganizar as idéias.

Ele poderia estar observando Bellatriz dormindo, como um doente, já que Marlene ainda estava acordada. Sem falar nada, Alice saiu do quarto e abriu a porta do quarto da frente, o de Bellatriz.

Quarto aparentemente normal. Nem Bellatriz estava ali, para reclamar da invasão. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta. Alice ficou ainda mais apavorada, imaginando a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alice pegou a primeira coisa quase perigosa que encontrou no caminho. Uma sandália de Sarah, que estava encostada na parede. Salto de dez centímetros poderia machucar, ou pelo menos tentar machucar.

Mesmo que Bellatriz não fosse lá muito legal, não merecia o que Alice estava pensando...

- Todo mundo vai chegar tarde, a noite é só nossa...

Sim, era Bellatriz quem estava dizendo aquilo, provavelmente para despistar o louco de tentar qualquer coisa a força e ela ter chance de escapar quando ele estivesse distraído.

Alice espiou pela porta entreaberta. Não acreditou em seus olhos.

Bellatriz estava desabotoando a blusa dele, depositando beijinhos em seus lábios. _O quê?_

- Alguém te viu vindo pra cá? – Ela sussurrou, com uma voz sexy.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Claro que não. Seu namoradinho estava ocupado demais jogando poker.

Bellatriz riu, tirando a blusa dele e jogando em qualquer canto.

- Rodolphus, você promete que vai tomar cuidado pra sair daqui amanhã cedo? A Evans não pode te ver de novo, ela vai desconfiar mais ainda! – Disse ela, acariciando o peito de garoto.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não se lembrou de mim. Eu nunca falei com ela e, quando nós namoramos foi antes dela vir morar aqui. Ela _nunca_ vai desconfiar. – Ele a puxou para mais perto. – Vamos tomar banho?

Então ele era o tal Rodolphus Lestrange que Bellatriz tanto falava? Alice já tinha ouvido diversas vezes Bellatriz comentar com Sarah que nunca encontrara um homem melhor na cama do que seu ex-namorado. Como odiou Bellatriz.

Prestes a abrir a porta e acabar com a pose da garota, já que ela não só estava traindo o namorado, mas estava traindo _Frank_, Alice sentiu um puxão no braço.

- Vem aqui. – Marlene sibilou, puxando a amiga.

Alice, que mais pasma não poderia ficar, apenas obedeceu e seguiu Marlene.

Depois que fechou a porta do quarto que dividiam sem fazer nenhum barulho, Marlene falou:

- Alice, se acalma.

Alice, ainda confusa e muito indignada, apertou a sandália com mais força.

- Ela não presta mesmo! Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar trazendo homens aqui, trair o...

- Fala baixo, Alice! – Marlene quase implorou. – Agora me dá essa sandália.

Marlene está falando com ela? Marlene tinha encostado nela? Marlene estava preocupada com ela? Marlene estava de volta?

Alice devolveu a sandália, sem protestar.

- Marlene... Eu não entendo... Você já sabia?

- Sabia. Eu também quase não acreditei quando descobri. – Ela disse. – Mas se trata de Bellatriz, não é?

Alice ainda estava de queixo caído.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? _Ela_ te contou? – Perguntou Alice, olhando para os olhos de Marlene.

- Até parece que ela contaria! – Marlene riu. Marlene rindo? Fazia meses que não a via rindo daquele jeito sincero. – Ela não sabe que eu sei. Eu descobri, assim como você.

Alice não sabia se estava mais desacreditada com Bellatriz ou com Marlene.

- Faz tempo?

- Três semanas. Acho que foi da primeira vez que ele veio. – Respondeu Marlene. Vendo que Alice ainda a olhava interrogativamente, prosseguiu: - Bem, eu ando com insônia ultimamente, e num desses dias, eu o vi chegando. – Alice balançava a cabeça, desacreditada. – Eu fiquei como você, se servir de consolo. Mas ao invés de pegar uma sandália, eu peguei uma escova de cabelo.

- Mas e agora, Lene? – Alice perguntou, enquanto Marlene a olhava pacientemente. – Você contou para alguém?

- Para quem eu contaria? Na verdade, eu sou não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra me meter em relacionamentos que envolvem traição.

Alice interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio com as palavras da amiga. Marlene sorriu.

- Mas... E o Frank? Por que ela tá fazendo isso com ele? – Perguntas não faltavam a Alice. – Por que ela não termina logo e pronto?

Marlene desviou os olhos e se lembrou de uma frase que o próprio Sirius tinha te dito. Deveria ser mal de família.

- Deve ser como um vício pra ela. Não consegue ser fiel, e não consegue terminar com o Frank. E gosta disso.

Alice desabou na cama mais próxima. As coisas começaram a se encaixar lentamente, principalmente quando Alice se lembrou de ter encontrado Sarah dormindo no sofá alguns dias atrás. A imagem de Frank não saía de sua cabeça.

Marlene se sentou ao lado de Alice, e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Você sabe o que deve fazer, não é? – Marlene perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Alice.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, Marlene! – Disse ela. – Não vou me meter, o Frank que descubra sozinho um dia!

- Você vai fazer com ele o que você fez... _Comigo_?

Alice sentiu seu estômago revirar. Marlene a olhava daquele antigo jeito, seu jeito natural. Mais uma vez se lembrou de Frank e imaginou o quê ele pensaria se soubesse. Mais confusa do que nunca, Alice abaixou a cabeça, sem saber nem o que dizer a amiga.

- Alice, você sabe o que é certo. E nesse caso tem uma diferença que não tinha no meu. Ele não ama a Bellatriz e vai acreditar em você. – Marlene falou com gentileza, não tinha nenhum tom de acusação em suas palavras. – Não complique uma coisa tão simples como essa.

- Eu... Vou pensar no que fazer.

Alice abraçou Marlene, que retribuiu o ato sorrindo.

* * *

O professor de Direito Civil falava sem parar, enquanto escrevia na lousa. Mas Lily não estava prestando atenção nenhuma, porque estava aos sussurros com Alice, que lhe contava tudo sobre sua descoberta do final de semana.

Alguns alunos que se sentavam próximos lançavam olhares admirados para Lily, que era a aluna mais participativa da aula, sentava-se na primeira carteira e anotava tudo. Mas Violet a olhava com curiosidade. Estava louca para ter conhecimento do que Alice estava lhe contando.

- A Marlene... Te perdoou? – Lily perguntou baixinho, depois que Alice terminou de relatar.

- Estamos nos falando como antes, parece que sim. – Alice suspirou. – Mas ela quer que eu fale com o Frank. O que você acha?

- Que você tem que falar com ele.

Alice arregalou os olhos. Violet se esticava para tentar ouvir.

- Você também acha, Lily? Quero dizer... Eu sou uma espécie de ex do Frank, você não acha que seria esquisito? – Alice sussurrava, mas não estava realmente esperando uma resposta de Lily. – Eu deveria estar torcendo para ele se ferrar!

- Você também gostaria de ficar sabendo se o Gideon estivesse aprontando, nem que fosse através do Frank, certo?

A aula tinha acabado de terminar e o professor se despedia da classe. Violet, sempre muito interessada em tudo que tivesse relação com Lily e sua vida – afinal, ela morava com três dos caras mais bonitos da universidade – correu para ela e Alice.

- E aí, _amigas_, sobre o que tanto falam? – Ela perguntou, se sentando numa carteira próxima.

- Quanta curiosidade. – Comentou Alice, de mau-humor.

- Violet, o que você sabe sobre o Lestrange? – Perguntou Lily, como se não tivesse interesse.

Violet a olhou pelo canto do olho, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O de Medicina? Ah, ele é bem quieto, nunca falei com ele. Acho que é o típico homem que faz tudo às escondidas. Está interessada, Lily? – Ela riu.

- Não, era só pra saber mesmo.

- Vou fingir que acredito. – Ela deu um tapa _amigável_ no braço de Lily. – Você sabe que eu sou sua amiga, Lily, pode confiar em mim.

Lily ignorou a o comentário, e continuou:

- Como assim, típico homem que faz tudo às escondidas? O que você quis dizer?

Violet arrumou os cabelos, enquanto procurava as melhores palavras para responder.

- Eu nunca ouvi dizer que ele estava saindo com alguém, por exemplo. Ele deve ser uma pessoa... _discreta_. Não é como o James ou o Sirius, todo mundo sabe da vida deles, com quem saem, aonde vão à noite...

Alice tirou a conclusão que se Violet estivesse sabendo de alguma coisa, teria deixado escapar "acidentalmente".

- O Potter está saindo com quem ultimamente? – Lily aproveitou para jogar um verde.

- James? – Violet parou para pensar, olhando para o teto. – Bem... Há duas semanas eu não estou sabendo de nada. E não contem pra ninguém, mas minha amiga Catherine Strauss está louca pra sair com ele.

- Ah, é? – Perguntou Lily, com um falso desinteresse. Pelo menos, ela ficou um pouco aliviada, uma vez que fazia dez dias que James tinha concordado com o trato, logo, estava seguindo a risca às ordens.

- Pois é, e eu acho que ela vai conseguir! Aliás, vai ter uma festa na casa do _quase-namorado_ da sua amiga Ecklair, o David Meltzer. Acho que lá a Catherine consegue alguma coisa, afinal tem os quartos e eu conheço o James... Ele não resiste.

Lily engoliu em seco. Respirou fundo, tentando não aparentar nada. Violet continuava falando.

- E o Sirius deu uns beijos na garota da cantina ontem, não sei o nome dela. Tenho certeza que ele só fez isso pra não precisar pagar a conta do almoço. Sobre o Remus, eu não estou sabendo de nada...

Lily não estava mais prestando atenção, assim como Alice não estava fazia tempo.

* * *

James e Lily chegaram juntos do trabalho, e eram os últimos que faltavam para completar a República. Anita, Sirius e Remus estavam no sofá da sala, vendo televisão e Lorens estava sentada na mesa de sinuca, lendo um roteiro.

- Anita, põe no canal do jogo! – Pedia Sirius, impaciente.

- Meu seriado acabou de começar!

- Que pena, mas eu já estava assistindo ao jogo.

- Sirius, deixa... – Remus começou.

- É, Sirius, nem era o seu time! – Anita cruzou os braços e mirou a televisão atentamente.

Sirius revirou os olhos, enquanto a abertura do seriado tocava alegremente.

Lily foi para cozinha imediatamente, a fim de ver se havia louça esperando ser lavada. Lorens não tirou os olhos do roteiro e James se jogou no sofá.

- Estou acabado.

- Tem cerveja, quer? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Acho que eu só preciso dormir cedo.

Depois de alguns instantes, Anita se virou para Sirius, dizendo:

- Episódio repetido, pode assistir ao jogo.

- Não quero mais, obrigado.

Então, Anita desligou a televisão. Silêncio. Sirius estava chato com ela desde que tinha começado a sair com David.

- Já que não tem o que fazer, eu vou encher a paciência da Lily. – James se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

O telefone começou a tocar. Anita e Sirius olharam para o aparelho.

- Eu atendo, deve ser o David.

- Ou pode ser qualquer garota da faculdade querendo falar comigo.

- Você _sempre_ manda a gente dizer que você não está. – Replicou Anita. E isso era verdade, Sirius nunca gostava de falar com suas "pretendentes" pelo telefone.

Anita se levantou para atender ao telefone, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e parou na frente dela.

- _Eu_ atendo.

- Sirius, eu sei que é o Dave.

- Mas geralmente as ligações são para mim.

- O telefone ainda está tocando! – Lorens avisou, sem tirar os olhos do roteiro.

Anita e Sirius correram para atender. Anita tirou o fone do gancho, mas Sirius tirou-o de sua mão com toda facilidade do mundo, sorrindo.

- Alô? – Ele disse. Anita o fuzilou com os olhos. – Hã? Ah, sim, ela está. Só um minuto.

- Eu sabia. – Anita disse, entediada.

- Não é pra você, não, convencida. É para a Lorens. – Sirius, ainda sorrindo, levou o fone para a morena que ainda estava sentada sobre a mesa de sinuca.

- Quem é? – Lorens perguntou, antes de aceitar o fone.

- Mark, do teatro.

Lorens atendeu, enquanto Sirius voltava para perto de Anita, que o olhava com desaprovação.

- Isso foi muito ridículo, Sirius. – Ela disse, secamente.

- Não acho. Foi engraçado.

Anita revirou os olhos, deu-lhe as costas, e subiu as escadas.

- Foi ridículo sim, Sirius. – Concordou Remus, que estava observando todos os amigos, divertido.

Ao ouvir aquilo, e sem ter outra coisa para fazer, Sirius subiu atrás de Anita.

* * *

- Eu não acredito, Mark! Está muito em cima da hora! – Lorens falava ao telefone, com os olhos arregalados. – Mas por quê? – Uma pausa. – Ótimo, eu vou _tentar_. Já vou avisando, eu vou _tentar_. Ah, muito obrigada. Tchau.

- O que houve? – Remus perguntou, levantando-se do sofá e indo até ela.

- A atriz que ia fazer o papel principal desistiu. E o Mark decidiu que eu vou ficar o papel dela.

- Isso é ótimo, você vai ganhar o maior cachê.

- Mas a apresentação é no final de semana que vem, então só vou ter _alguns dias_ pra decorar as falas que a antiga atriz levou _um mês_ pra decorar! Ótimo, não?

Remus parou pensativo.

- Eu posso te ajudar. – Ele disse.

- Sério mesmo? – Lorens abriu um sorriso.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que sou péssimo em teatro.

- Não tem problema! – Lorens abanou a mão. – Vamos fazer assim, você lê as falas do outro personagem que contracena com Helena, o nome da minha nova personagem, certo?

- _Helena_? Não tinha um nome melhor? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Lorens riu e começou a folhear o roteiro. Tirou algumas páginas e entregou para ele, apontando as falas que ele teria que ler. Pelo que Remus pôde entender, o enredo se passava na Primeira Guerra Mundial.

- Vamos começar, Remus? – Lorens perguntou, se posicionado na frente dele e erguendo suas falas bem diante de seus olhos. – Vamos fazer o ato três da primeira parte, acho que é uma cena complicada.

- Claro. Você começa.

Lorens respirou fundo.

- "Não consigo entender o motivo para tantas guerras! Ignore essa intimação, Steve, e sejamos felizes". – Lorens tentou colocar um pouco de desespero na voz.

Remus, que não sabia nada de teatro, simplesmente leu, sem se importar se soaria mecânico ou não.

- "Eu bem que queria Helena, mas não vou fugir. Quero defender a Inglaterra nem que eu tenha que dar minha vida por isso".

Lorens o olhou horrorizada, concentrada em sua personagem.

- "Estamos de casamento marcado, e você me diz uma coisa dessas? E se você morrer, o que vai ser de mim?" – Ela fez uma pausa, se aproximando dele. Remus viu até lágrimas nos olhos dela, o que o fez ficar admirado com a concentração da amiga. – "Não consigo imaginar você matando ninguém, quanto mais participando de uma guerra!".

- "É o meu dever como homem, Helena. Antes de ser soldado, vou passar por um treinamento, e você vai ver... eu voltarei e nós vamos nos casar".

- "Como eu posso ter certeza disso?" – Ela perguntou, tristemente. – "Eu não quero que você vá".

Remus olhou para o roteiro novamente para saber o que teria que falar em seguida. Ele leu. Depois, releu. Piscou algumas vezes e Lorens, que aparentava estar incorporada por Helena, não disse nada.

Obedecendo ao roteiro piamente, Remus puxou Lorens pela cintura e a beijou. Quando encostou seus lábios nos dela, percebeu que a pegara completamente desprevenida.

- Remus? – Ela disse, dando um passo para trás. – Você... Está _bem_?

Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar em chamas.

- Me desculpa! – Ele não sabia o que dizer. – É que eu pensei que... Bem, está escrito nesse papel que eu teria que beijar você, quer dizer, beijar a Helena...

Remus não conseguia se expressar e não se recordou de passar por situação mais constrangedora na vida. E para sua surpresa, Lorens riu.

- Eu não sabia que você seguiria fielmente o roteiro! – Ela colocou suas falas sobre a mesa de sinuca e, ainda sorrindo, prosseguiu: - Se eu soubesse, eu teria te avisado que não precisava, Remus.

- Me desculpa, Lorens. – Ele falou, desconsertado.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas! – Garantiu ela, ainda tranqüila. – Eu deveria ter avisado que não precisava afinal você não é um ator. Eu que te peço desculpas.

Remus soltou uma risada breve, e encarou seus olhos.

- Desculpar você? Pelo quê? Pode ter sido meio estranho, mas... – Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Eu gostei.

Lorens riu, balançando a cabeça. Mas Remus viu que ela estava com um discreto rubor em suas bochechas.

Os dois se calaram, refletindo. Remus perguntava-se onde é que estava com a cabeça na hora em que levou o roteiro tão ao pé da letra. É claro que ele não precisava beijá-la. É claro que ele agiu como um idiota e que a amizade deles poderia acabar. Acabar não, porque Lorens não parecia ter ficado zangada, mas por um tempo não seria a mesma coisa. E o mais importante era que ele jamais faria isso, já que nunca tinha nutrido sentimento algum por Lorens. O que tinha acontecido?

- Bem... Vamos tentar de novo? – Lorens pegou suas falas novamente, ainda um pouco sem-graça.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- A gente pode refazer essa cena, se você quiser.

Remus admitiu internamente que ficou sem coragem de perguntar o que era para fazer na hora que tivesse o beijo.

- Você quem decide. – Ele acabou falando, calmo e ainda desconfortável.

A morena, tentando não pensar no incidente, – o que estava quase impossível – deu uma rápida lida nos papeis a sua frente e respirou fundo.

- "Estamos de casamento marcado, e você me diz uma coisa dessas? E se você morrer, o que vai ser de mim? Não consigo imaginar você matando ninguém, quanto mais participando de uma guerra!".

Remus hesitou, e soou mais mecânico do que antes.

- "É o meu dever como homem, Helena. Antes de ser soldado, vou passar por um treinamento, e você vai ver... eu voltarei e nós vamos nos casar".

Lorens não estava conseguindo se concentrar perfeitamente. Seu coração disparou quando leu a frase seguinte.

- "Como eu posso ter certeza disso?" – Ela repetiu, se esforçando para parecer triste. – "Eu não quero que você vá".

E então, viria o beijo dos personagens. Remus olhou interrogativamente pra ela.

- Pulo essa parte? – Ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Colocando as falas de lado, Lorens meneou a cabeça, pensativa. _Não tinha nada a ver_, ela pensou. Remus era um dos seus melhores amigos e jamais levaria para o lado malicioso. Ele era capaz de entender o profissionalismo do beijo. Lorens ainda estava um pouco atordoada, e ficou pior quando admitiu mentalmente que _queria_ repetir o beijo. Afinal, ela tinha pouco tempo para ensaiar, era _só_ por isso.

- Bem... Eu achei que teve tudo a ver aquele beijo. Afinal, nós só estamos ensaiando, certo? – Ela corajosamente arriscou, temendo a reação dele.

- Claro! – Remus concordou rapidamente, entendendo que ela não ficara ofendida, mas sim tranqüila por poder contar com ele, um amigo que nunca levaria nada para o lado pessoal. – Você mesma disse que os atores dão beijo técnico.

- Mas você sabe dar beijo técnico?

- Er... não.

- Ah, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. – Lorens disse, querendo parecer natural e casual. _É__ para o bem da peça_. – Eu até posso te ensinar mais tarde.

Um silêncio estranho dominou os dois. Remus deu um passo à frente.

- Então... Eu... Posso? – Ele perguntou gentilmente, colocando a mão na nuca dela.

- P-pode! – Lorens sorriu, nervosamente. – Agora não somos Lorens e Remus, mas sim Helena e Steve.

- Que isso fique bem claro. – Remus falou. – Nós vamos continuar amigos como sempre, não é?

- Claro que sim! – Lorens riu rapidamente, mirando ora os olhos, ora a boca de Remus. – Isso é... Um _ensaio_.

Lentamente, Remus se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Lorens, esquecendo-se que um dos outros amigos poderia entrar na sala a qualquer momento. Além disso, esqueceu que era um ensaio e a beijou intensamente, sem nem se importar como o personagem beijaria. Quem estava ali não era Steve, era Remus Lupin.

Aos poucos, eles foram se separando. Lorens parou momentaneamente para pensar e percebeu que nunca imaginou que beijaria Remus em sua vida. Nem que seria daquele jeito, com a desculpa de que era um ensaio. _Mas isso não é uma desculpa, é um ensaio_, pensou ela, _concentre-se em suas falas, sua idiota._

- Próxima cena? – Lorens perguntou, fingindo que não sentira nada, como nunca sentia com beijos técnicos. _Isso não foi um beijo técnico, é por isso_.

- Na verdade, eu acho que exagerei. – Começou Remus, pensativo. – Pensando bem e analisando a personalidade do Steve, eu acho que ele beijaria a Helena de outra forma.

- Que outra forma?

- Mais... Passionalmente. Ele ama Helena e é um beijo de despedida, então acho que ele a beijaria com mais... _fervor_.

Lorens o olhou levemente desconfiada, enquanto ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Se você quiser tentar de outro jeito, eu não ligo. – Lorens disse, querendo disfarçar que estava ansiosa. – Na verdade, vai ser ótimo... Para o _ensaio_, claro.

- Eu acho mais indicado.

- Então... Vá em frente!

Remus puxou Lorens para mais perto e a beijou. Seus corpos estavam completamente colados, e eles mudavam de ângulo constantemente. Lorens particularmente não queria mais parar e sabia que essa história de ensaio não daria certo.

Depois, quase sem fôlego, Remus gentilmente terminou o beijo com selinhos. Olhou nos olhos da amiga e concluiu que nunca agira assim antes. E nunca imaginou que agiria.

- Eu... – Lorens tentava voltar para o planeta Terra. – Eu achei... muito bom.

- O beijo?

- Para a cena, é claro. – Acrescentou rapidamente, quando alguma coisa começou a apitar em sua cabeça, avisando-a que cometera uma gafe. Tinha que disfarçar. – Você daria um bom ator.

Remus sorriu marotamente. Aquilo era tão estranho para ambos. Há alguns minutos atrás, jamais tinham sonhado que se beijariam um dia.

- Remus... Essa história pode ficar entre nós? – Lorens perguntou. – Acho que ninguém entenderia que é apenas um ensaio.

- Claro que pode.

Eles desviaram os olhares, como se estivessem apenas sem assunto. Para Lorens, a palavra que definia aquele momento era... Inesperado. Como era estranho ter beijado Remus. E era ainda mais estranho ela ter gostado daquilo.

- Quando vamos ensaiar de novo? – Lorens resolveu perguntar antes que perdesse a coragem.

Remus ficou levemente rosado e engasgou. Tossiu algumas vezes.

- Hum... Quando você quiser. – Ele se recompôs. – Amanhã?

- Fechado!

- Aqui?

- Acho que os outros vão estar aqui...

- Quer sair?

Lorens riu. Sair com Remus? _É só para eu aprender as falas_, ela continuou repetindo isso mentalmente. Além do mais, já saíra com Remus milhares de outras vezes, já que eram amigos. E agora não seria diferente porque as coisas não tinham mudado, eles continuavam bons amigos. _Amigos como sempre_, pensou Lorens, por mais que fosse estranho tê-lo beijado e ter descoberto que aquele jeito tímido dele não tinha nada a ver com suas habilidades bucais.

- Quero, sim.

* * *

Lily e Lorens se encontraram no refeitório após as aulas. Lily falava sem parar sobre um decreto aprovado pelo governo, enquanto Lorens balançava a cabeça, fingindo que estava entendendo.

- E a Rainha disse que...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho uma besteira essa coisa de Rainha. – Lorens disse, distraída. – Ela é uma pessoa normal, velha e rica demais. Mandar que é bom, nada. Só enfeita o país.

Lily ficou boquiaberta, sem expressão nenhuma.

- Er... Então, vamos almoçar Lily? – A morena perguntou, entediada.

Ainda indignada demais para falar, Lily seguiu a amiga e se serviu de suas saladas e suas habituais coisas verdes. As duas sentaram para comer numa mesa próxima a uma janela.

- Tem alguém aqui que está precisando de você, Lily. – A voz de Remus soou atrás de Lorens.

James, Sirius e Remus seguravam suas bandejas, se acomodando na mesa. James correu se sentar ao lado de Lily e Sirius do outro lado de James. Já Remus se sentou ao lado de Lorens, trocando olhares esquisitos.

- Precisando de mim? – Lily perguntou desentendida.

James a olhou com seu melhor olhar.

- Ah, Lily, pelo menos me dá um abraço, vai...

James puxou Lily e deu um abraço apertado nela, que não estava entendendo nada.

- A Strauss está apaixonada pelo James, Lily. – Sirius contou, divertido. – Se você não se cuidar, vai sair perdendo...

Lily arregalou os olhos, e empurrou James, fazendo-o se soltar dela.

- James Potter, - Lily começou lentamente. – Não me diga que você...

- Não, não, não! – James se apressou a adiantar. – Não aconteceu nada! Mas porque eu não quis, claro. Se eu não tivesse segurado a Catherine, ela teria me encostado na parede e mandado ver.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e se virou para Remus.

- Remus, ele está falando a verdade? – Lily perguntou, séria.

- Está sim. Eu vi.

Finalmente convencida, Lily se virou para James e sorriu.

- Sério James? Foi legal você ter me contado isso.

Todos pararam de comer e olharam para Lily. Lorens estava a ponto de rir.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você me chamou... de _James_? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo. – _Simpaticamente_?

- É... Eu acho que chamei. Não é o seu nome? – E vendo que ele ainda continuava com o sorriso maravilhosamente bobo, acrescentou: - Se você não gostou, posso voltar a te chamar pelo sobrenome rapidinho.

- Não, Lily. Eu gostei! – James disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

Nesse instante, Anita e David, carregando suas bandejas, se sentaram com o grupo.

- Pessoal, esse sábado vocês vão lá em casa, certo? - David perguntou, enquanto Anita lançava a ele um olhar aprovador.

- É festa? – Perguntou Lorens.

- É. Meus pais vão viajar na sexta.

- Bem, eu não sei se vou poder ir... tenho que ensaiar para a minha peça. – Lorens disse, trocando olhares com Remus. – Eu apresento em menos de duas semanas, e estou com alguns problemas.

- O Remus está te ajudando, não é? – Perguntou Lily, entretida com sua salada.

Remus corou consideravelmente.

- E-estou. – Ele disse, sutilmente nervoso. – Mas _só_ ajudando nos ensaios. Nada mais, é claro.

- Falta muito? – David perguntou. – Porque se vocês quiserem, podem usar um dos quartos pra ensaiar. Assim vocês não perdem a festa.

Lorens se engasgou com o suco, e Anita lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas costas. Remus enfiou um punhado de arroz na boca.

- Um quarto? Ah, não precisa! – Lorens disse, se recuperando. – Quartos não vão nos favorecer, sabe...

- Ah, é mesmo? – Sirius perguntou, com certa malícia na voz. – Posso saber por quê?

- Nós precisamos de espaço. Quartos são pequenos, é por isso. – Lorens inventou, olhando para Remus. Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas não deixem de ir! – Anita pediu, e se virou para os outros amigos. – Lily, James, vocês vão, certo?

- Eu vou. – James disse. – E a Lily também, para me vigiar.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Se você acha isso, então eu não vou.

- Não, Lily! Eu estava brincando!

Lily o olhou por alguns instantes. Poderia ter se derretido, mas não se derreteu.

- Vou pensar. – Ela disse, por fim.

- Isso quer dizer que ela vai, Dave. – Anita traduziu para o namorado. Ou quase-namorado. – Sirius, e você?

Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás, olhou para o refeitório lotado de alunos, depois olhou para a loira.

- Então, Anita, eu... – E então, lembranças dos repetidos sonhos que Sirius vinha tendo começaram a surgir em sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu ainda não sei.

- Já tem coisa marcada? – Anita perguntou, olhando desconfiada para ele.

Os pensamentos maliciosos e o sonho não saíam de sua cabeça. Quase todas as noites ele tinha o mesmo sonho, o que era muito estranho. Talvez fosse seu subconsciente querendo lhe informar alguma coisa.

- Não que eu me lembre.

Mas ele estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Será que se concretizasse o sonho erótico e repetitivo com Anita, isso pararia de atormentá-lo? Talvez. Mas agora estava impossível, já que ela estava com David.

- Bem, eu acho que eu vou, sim. – Sirius concluiu.

David desmanchou seu sorriso. Não tinha se esquecido do dia do _Mario's_.

* * *

Depois de mais um cansativo e proveitoso treino noturno de sexta-feira, os jogadores automaticamente se dirigiram ao vestiário, cansados e suados.

- Pessoal, quero todo mundo lá em casa amanhã! – David disse, quando se despedia. – E tragam bebida!

Aos poucos, o vestiário foi esvaziando, e James, mesmo tendo tomado uma ducha e já estar completamente vestido, tinha que ser o último a ir embora, já que ele tinha que trancar o vestiário antes de ir. Sirius e Remus geralmente o esperavam.

- Eu vou na frente, combinei de ensaiar com a Lorens. – Disse Remus, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

- Não sabia que você queria ser ator, Remus. – Sirius disse, divertido.

- Não quero ser ator. Só estou ajudando!

- Ajudando todo dia? – James perguntou. – Quanta boa vontade...

- Levando em consideração que vocês são dois vagabundos, eu vou ignorar os comentários e ir embora. – Disse Remus, sarcástico.

- Tchau, Shakespeare. – Sirius se despediu, com toda sua simpatia.

E assim, Remus foi embora. James e Sirius se sentaram para esperar os outros fazerem o mesmo, com expressões tediosas no rosto.

- Só falta o _francês_ ir embora, o que tanto ele enrola? – James reclamou baixinho para Sirius.

Sirius bocejou sonoramente e cruzou os braços, entediado. Enquanto isso, Louis mexia em sua mochila calmamente. E assim foi por mais dez minutos.

- Ei, Renoir, a gente não tem o dia inteiro. – James avisou.

Louis olhou rapidamente para James, com indiferença. Depois se voltou novamente para a mochila.

James se levantou e foi até ele, com passos lentos.

- Renoir, eu vou fechar o vestiário em um minuto com você dentro ou fora dele.

Louis também se levantou.

- Eu acho que você não está em condições de exigir nada de mim, Potter.

James se surpreendeu com a resposta, uma vez que estava acostumado com um Louis calmo, educado e quieto.

- Nesse caso, eu estou. – Retorquiu ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O francês soltou uma risadinha debochada e voltou a se sentar e mexer na mochila, calmamente. James sentiu uma vontade enorme bater nele, mas se segurou.

- Estava pensando em ir à festa do David amanhã... – Louis começou, ainda mexendo na mochila, sem olhar para James ou Sirius, que ainda estava mais ao fundo. – Se eu for, Potter, você vai aparecer na porta e dizer que a festa é na casa vizinha?

Os pés de James congelaram no chão. Sirius parou de bocejar e começou a prestar mais atenção. Tudo indicava que Louis já sabia sobre as rosas. James passou a mão nervosamente por seu rosto, pensando. Antes de tudo, tinha que ter certeza.

- Eu... Não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Não? – Louis o olhou com certo desdém. – Bem, não faz diferença, quem precisa entender é a Lily.

James não disse nada, apenas o encarou. Louis fechou a mochila e a jogou nas costas, sem tirar os olhos de James. Antes de sair do vestiário, deu uma última olhada para trás.

Assim que a porta bateu, James desabou no banco que o francês estava sentado antes.

- Estou na merda, Sirius.

- E _como_ está. – Sirius concordou.

- O que eu faço?

- Acaba com ele, James. Se quiser, eu te ajudo. Tenho certeza que ele vai se comportar.

James lançou ao amigo um olhar entediado.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Estou. – E pela seriedade incomum na expressão de Sirius, ele estava _mesmo _falando sério. - Nós dois somos bem mais forte do que ele! E se der alguma coisa errada, a gente coloca a culpa no Peter!

- Sirius?

- O quê?

- Cala a boca.

* * *

Lily, James e Sirius chegaram à casa de David pouco depois das nove horas, rindo e conversando. Anita atendeu a porta e os levou até a sala espaçosa. Lily concluiu que David tinha muito dinheiro. Ou melhor, os pais dele tinham.

- Que bom que vieram, fui eu que decorei a casa inteira! – Ela já foi contando, toda orgulhosa. – E cadê os outros?

- Lorens e Remus ficaram ensaiando. – Lily contou. – Mas eles já vêm.

- Ah, tomara que ela chegue antes que o Chris termine de tocar. – Anita apontou para a banda de Christopher no quintal dos fundos, perto de uma piscina. – Eu nem contei a ela que ele vinha. Quando organizei essa festa, pensei em todos, viu Lily?

Lily riu.

- Até em mim?

- Sim! Tem sanduíches vegetarianos na cozinha. – Depois de Anita dizer isso, alguém a chamou. – Eu tenho que ir, se divirtam!

Sirius observou Anita correr para David e trocar beijinhos carinhosos com ele, indiferente. Revirou os olhos e foi conversar com uma rodinha de garotas no quintal, sentadas na borda da piscina. E dessa maneira, deixou James e Lily sozinhos.

Lily finalmente conversava com ele como se fossem amigos. Falava o que pensava, contava algumas coisas e ria de suas piadas. Louis não podia estragar isso. E James tinha certeza que se o francês inconveniente contasse tudo para ela, essa relação amigável entre eles iria para o espaço.

- James, será que você podia pegar um sanduíche vegetariano na cozinha para mim? – Ela pediu, com a voz meiga.

- Claro que sim. – Ele sorriu. Beijaria Lily naquele momento sem hesitar, mas ainda restavam duas semanas. – Volto já.

James reparou que Lily suspirou silenciosamente quando ele lhe lançou um olhar sedutor, antes de se virar e se dirigir para a cozinha. Mal podia acreditar que faltava tão pouco. Parecia absolutamente irreal, quase um sonho.

Quando estava saindo da cozinha, trazendo um sanduíche cheio de coisas verdes, uma mão o segurou.

- James, James... – Era Sarah. E ela estava linda.

Ele a olhou pelo canto do olho. Rapidamente fez uma incrível descoberta: se Louis Renoir, o Francês Inconveniente, já sabia sobre as rosas, Sarah Adams, a Gostosa Fora-de-cogitação deveria ter comentado com ele. E, por conseqüência, também já sabia.

- Oi, Sarah! Como você está bonita hoje, quem é o sortudo? – James optou por fazê-la esquecer o que estava prestes a dizer com os elogios.

Ela não riu. Nem moveu um músculo.

- Pode até ser você, _se_ você tiver uma boa explicação sobre as rosas no dia dos namorados.

- Uma mulher como _você_ se preocupando com uma coisa dessas? – James sabia que Sarah queria que todos tivessem dela uma imagem de mulher experiente.

- Claro, James. Você me fez passar por uma idiota quando fui agradecer ao Louis pelas rosas que ele mandou para a _Evans_. – Ela respirou fundo, para não acabar gritando. – Eu deveria ter feito um escândalo na faculdade, mas como não quero que todos pensem que eu estou perdendo pra Evans, fiquei quieta. Mas saiba que eu tenho sentimentos!

- Sarah, a culpa não foi minha! – James não iria assumir de jeito nenhum. – A culpa deve ser do entregador, que não sabia nem onde ficava a casa dele, quanto mais a sua...

- Pára com isso, James! – Sarah o cortou, séria. – Eu e Louis fomos até a floricultura. Vimos a assinatura do "_Paul Evans_". O entregador o descreveu exatamente como você.

James viu Lily distraída com a decoração da sala. Não estava disposto a por tudo a perder a essa altura, principalmente porque foram meses de insistência para chegar até onde tinha chegado.

- Bem, Sarah, eu admito que não mereço o prêmio Nobel por ter feito isso, mas releve e viva sua vida. – Disse ele, com sinceridade. – Esqueça tudo e todos seremos felizes, que tal?

Sarah ficou de queixo caído com tanta indiferença.

- Você vai ver, James! – Ela o olhou com desprezo. – Cada um tem o que merece.

Sarah deu meia volta e saiu. James desejou profundamente que ela não fosse capaz de afetá-lo com sua ameaça futuramente.

Retomando o caminho para ir à direção de Lily, James hesitou. Louis estava conversando com ela. Como ele não o tinha visto chegar? Será que ele já tinha contado alguma coisa?

Bem, só havia um jeito de saber.

* * *

- O ensaio de hoje foi bem proveitoso – Remus dizia, enquanto tocava a campainha da _pequena_ mansão de David. – Você já decorou a maioria das falas.

- E você melhorou muito como ator, Remus! Quem diria, hein?

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Continuava estranha aquela situação, mas os dois não se permitiam pensar naquilo como algo a mais.

- Isso é tão estranho. – Remus comentou.

- _Muito_.

Anita abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram, eu que decorei a casa inteira! – Ela repetiu isso pela milésima vez. – Entrem e fiquem a vontade!

- Você fala isso toda vez que atende a porta? – Lorens perguntou, sarcástica.

- Er... sim. – Anita concordou com a cabeça. – Enfim, pensei em todos quando planejei a festa. Pra você, Lorens, tenho uma surpresa no quintal dos fundos, o da piscina, não o da fonte. E pra você, Remus, além de não ter convidado sua ex-namorada religiosa e chata, ainda tenho uma amiga para te apresentar, depois venha falar comigo.

Anita, ainda sorrindo e pensando no quão maravilhosa sua decoração estava, se virou e saiu saltitante.

- Vamos ver o que tem para mim no quintal dos fundos. – Lorens puxou Remus.

No quintal dos fundos estava concentrada a maioria dos convidados. E tinha música ao vivo, num palco pequeno.

Lorens olhou a volta, não vendo nada de especial.

- Será que a Anita pensou que eu estava a fim de nadar?

Remus riu e apontou para o palco.

- Não! Olha ali.

Christopher estava lá. E olhava para ela, sem dúvida.

Vendo-o tocar, Lorens soube que ele falava com ela através daquelas notas. Olhando para si mesma, ela nunca tinha se visto em uma situação tão estranha. Remus estava ao seu lado, quieto, mas observador como sempre.

Ela sabia que não tinha nada com ele, uma vez que só o beijava – tecnicamente, diga-se de passagem – nos ensaios, mesmo que ficasse o dia inteiro esperando por isso. E ao mesmo tempo, esperava ansiosamente o dia em que Christopher viesse com a notícia que tinha decidido ficar com ela, somente com ela.

A música acabou sem que Lorens percebesse, e Christopher rapidamente deixou sua guitarra de lado e correu até ela.

- E aí, gostaram?

- Não conheço a música, mas é boa. – Remus disse, educado. Lorens adorava o jeito educado dele, sempre atencioso e gentil.

- É uma música própria, vai entrar pro CD que a gente vai gravar no meio do ano.

- Se você vai gravar o CD, é porque continua saindo com a filha do dono da gravadora, eu suponho. – Lorens disse, acidamente.

Nem Remus, nem Christopher esperavam aquela observação vinda de Lorens.

- Lorens? Você quer... _conversar_? – Christopher perguntou, cauteloso.

- Sobre o quê? Você já pensou na sua reposta?

- Er... Eu vou pegar alguma bebida, até mais. – Remus disse saindo, não querendo atrapalhar o casal.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Christopher retomou a conversa.

- Eu... Ainda não. É que eu ando muito sem tempo, tocando, compondo, época de provas...

- Você vai esperar assinar o contrato para depois dispensar a filha do dono da gravadora. Bem inteligente, Chris.

- Não sei o que deu em você, mas não estou a fim de discutir. – A veia temporal esquerda de Christopher já estava saltando. – Quando você se acalmar e quiser conversar sério, eu converso com você.

Christopher deu meia volta e voltou para o palco, emburrado. Lorens suspirou. Talvez tivesse sido melhor que Anita simplesmente tivesse pensado que ela queria nadar.

* * *

Remus caminhava para a mesa cheia de bebidas. Encheu um copo de Martini e bebeu. Com certeza a noite seria cheia.

- Remus. – Sirius apareceu a sua frente. – Você não vai acreditar, cara.

- O quê?

- A Marlene acabou de chegar com a Alice.

Remus o encarou interrogativamente.

- E daí?

- Você sabe que a Marlene não estava mais saindo, Remus! Ela mal falava com as amigas, e agora está rindo a toa com a Alice!

- E isso não é ótimo?

Sirius desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços.

- É... mas também significa que ela já me superou.

- Sirius, o que você está dizendo é muito egoísta. Você queria que ela ficasse chorando pra sempre?

Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente. Contar alguma coisa a Remus significava, muitas vezes, ouvir o que não queria.

- Eu acho que vou te acompanhar nesse Martini. – Disse, por fim.

* * *

- Oi, Lily. Aqui está o seu sanduíche verde. – James chegou, oferecendo o sanduíche a ela. Não entendeu a risada de Louis, e fingiu não reparar.

Lily se virou para ele e sorriu. Aquele sorriso. Nesse momento, ele soube que ela ainda não sabia de nada e que chegara bem a tempo.

- Ah, obrigada, mas o Louis já me trouxe um. – Ela mostrou um sanduíche igualmente verde em suas mãos. – Ele sabe que eu adoro.

_Esse francês está pedindo pra apanhar_, foi a primeira coisa que James pensou, com raiva. Quase amassou o pão em sua mão, mas disfarçou muito bem, sorrindo.

- Então, Louis, o quê você estava falando mesmo? – Lily se voltou novamente para ele.

Iria ser absolutamente conveniente para Louis se James estivesse presente enquanto contava sobre as rosas, assim poderia até admirar a cara de espanto dele e ouvir a briga dos dois.

- Eu estava falando sobre... ah, sobre a semana do dia dos namorados! Então, eu...

- Lily, você não quer comer comigo lá fora? Já que sobrou esse sanduíche – Ele mostrou o sanduíche que estava em suas mãos. – A gente podia comer junto, não é?

- Mas você não come salada. – Lily lembrou.

- Não comia. Mas agora eu como. – James passou o braço por cima do ombro de Lily. – Vamos, querida?

Corando levemente, Lily se virou para Louis, sorrindo sem-graça.

- Louis... depois você me conta. É que é um milagre James comendo verdura, então eu não posso deixar isso passar. Tudo bem?

Louis olhou de James para Lily.

- Claro. Depois a gente conversa.

James respirou aliviado. Ainda envolvendo Lily nos braços, a induziu até uma varanda mais vazia, que ficava além da piscina. De lá ainda dava para ouvir a música que a banda de Christopher tocava. Sentaram-se num banco perto de uma árvore.

- James, aquilo era ciúmes? – Lily perguntou.

- Claro que não. – James ergueu o sanduíche, não muito seguro. – Eu quero mesmo comer _isso_. Deve ser tão gostoso.

- Quero ver. – Disse Lily.

James deu uma mordida e quase cuspiu tudo, mas é claro que não faria isso, principalmente ao lado de Lily. Engoliu com muito esforço e sorriu orgulhoso.

- Uma delícia.

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Está horrível, James. – Lily riu. – Tenho certeza que foi a Anita quem fez. Ela não sabe escolher alface.

James começou a rir.

- Obrigado, Lily. Nunca comi nada pior. – E depois, atirou o sanduíche longe.

- Ei! Sabia que tem gente que daria tudo por esse sanduíche?

- Dariam de tudo por qualquer outro sanduíche, não por aquele. – James respondeu.

Lily meneou a cabeça. Ele a observava, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Faltava pouco, muito pouco, e James nunca pensou que sentiria aquilo em sua vida. Esperava as próximas duas semanas assim como uma criança espera ansiosamente pelo Natal. James pegou a mão dela e a colocou entre suas duas mãos.

- Isso nunca vai mudar? – Ele perguntou, olhando nos olhos dela.

Lily suspirou, e perguntou timidamente.

- A pergunta certa é: você mudou, James?

- Mudei. – Ele respondeu, depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- Então, isso nunca vai mudar.

James se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Lily gentilmente segurou seu rosto, sorrindo.

- Falta pouco. E eu _preciso_ desse tempo.

* * *

- Que festa mais chata. – Sirius resmungou, entediado. – Nem festa esse David sabe fazer direito.

- O que deu nele? – Lorens cochichou para Remus.

Os três estavam sentados no sofá confortável e provavelmente muito caro da sala de David, basicamente não fazendo coisa alguma.

- É que hoje o Sirius percebeu que as duas garotas que ele mais se envolveu não estão se importando com sua presença.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, Remus. – Protestou Sirius, olhando feio para o amigo. – É que está um tédio mesmo.

Lorens riu.

- E quem seriam as duas garotas, Remus?

- Anita, a _namorada_ do anfitrião e Marlene, que está rodeada de amigos e aparentemente normal como antes. – Respondeu, fazendo Lorens rir mais ainda.

- Isso é bem interessante, Remus, porque foi o próprio Sirius quem empurrou o David pra Anita e também traía a Marlene na frente da Universidade inteira.

- Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? – Sirius perguntou, mal-humorado.

- Vai ficar bravinho, Sirius? – Lorens provocou.

Revirando os olhos, Sirius desconversou.

- Vamos embora?

Lorens e Remus trocaram olhares, concordando com acenos.

- É... não é má idéia, estou morrendo de sono. – Remus admitiu.

- Tá bom, então vou também. Não vou voltar sozinha de jeito nenhum! – Disse Lorens, já se levantando.

- O Bill te daria carona com o maior prazer. – Brincou Sirius.

- Credo. – Lorens fez uma careta estranha.

Os três atravessaram a enorme sala.

- Ei, vocês já estão indo? – Anita apareceu, sorrindo. Eles afirmaram com a cabeça. – Mas por quê?

- Porque está um saco. – Sirius respondeu, sem emoção.

Anita desmanchou o sorriso e arregalou os olhos, muito ofendida com o que ouvira.

- Um saco é? – Anita perguntou, irritada. – O que está faltando na festa que _eu_ organizei?

- Não sei. Só sei que está muito chata. – Ele chacoalhou os ombros. Adorou ter conseguido provocá-la.

- Eu não sei por que, Sirius. Aqui tem tudo o que geralmente tem nos lugares que você freqüenta. Bebida, mulheres e quartos. Acho que o problema não está na festa, está em você! – Anita explicou, ainda muito ofendida.

Lorens se intrometeu no meio dos dois, sabendo que Sirius preparava uma resposta à altura.

- Ele está só querendo te irritar, Anita. Agora nós vamos embora, certo? Remus?

- A festa estava ótima, Anita, parabéns. – Remus se despediu de Anita, polidamente.

- Obrigada, _Remus_.

- Você não vai? – Sirius perguntou, se virando para Anita. – Prefere ir sozinha? Lily e James já devem ter ido faz tempo...

- O David vai levá-la pra casa, não é, Anita? – Lorens perguntou, a fim de agilizar a saída e chegar logo em casa.

- Não. – Respondeu Anita, olhando fixamente para Sirius. – Eu vou dormir aqui, com David.

- Ah, claro, você vai... _o quê_? – Sirius arregalou os olhos azuis. – Está falando sério?

- Estou. – Anita continuou olhando-o firmemente, quase nem piscava.

- Anita, você tem certeza? – Sirius começou, assumindo um tom mais amigável. Lorens e Remus se entreolharam. – E se ele quiser passar a noite com você, só por passar? Já pensou nisso?

- Ele não se chama Sirius Black. – Anita respondeu, abrindo um sorriso maligno.

Sirius ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Eu não faria isso. Não com _você_. – Quando ele terminou de dizer estas palavras, surpreso com si mesmo por tê-las dito, concordou que falara a mais pura verdade. Ainda mais depois de tantos sonhos consecutivos que só o deixava mais vontade de provar isso.

Foi a vez de Anita ficar sem palavras, e estranhamente vermelha.

- E quem sabe você já não fez? – Perguntou ela, em tom de acusação.

Sirius franziu o cenho confuso. Não entendeu o que a garota quis dizer. Ela parecia tão certa do que dizia...

- Já chega! – Lorens se manifestou. – Sirius, a Anita faz o que quer da vida dela! Anita, pare de se importar com o que ele fala!

- É, você tem razão, Lorens. – Disse Sirius. – Vamos embora.

Sirius, seguido por Remus, se afastou até a porta e Lorens se aproximou da amiga, olhando furtivamente para os dois de costas.

- Anita, você está maluca? Ia contar tudo pra ele?

- Por um momento, quase falei tudo. – Anita levou as mãos até a cabeça apertou seus cabelos, parecendo que iria arrancá-los do couro cabeludo. – Ele está tão irritante, mas mesmo assim não consigo parar de pensar nele! Ele não passa de um idiota, não sei o que tem de mais! O que eu faço?

- Respira fundo. – Sugeriu Lorens. Anita soltou os cabelos, mais calma. – Agora, escuta bem o que eu vou te falar: pensa no que você vai fazer hoje à noite. Estamos entendidas?

- E-estamos. – Gaguejou a outra, mais em dúvida do que nunca.

- Então boa sorte. – Lorens se despediu de Anita, vendo que Sirius e Remus as observavam de longe. – E, por via das dúvidas, use preservativo. – Depois, saiu apressada.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas! Como vocês estão? Enfim, estou fazendo o possível pra digitar a fic bem rápido e terminá-la logo. Acho que vocês repararam não é?

Muita gente pensou que o Rodolphus fosse o Snape e confesso ter feito de propósito a parte do 'nariz grande'. Mas quando for o Snape, eu coloco uma característica a mais: cabelos sebosos. Assim, vocês vão ter CERTEZA quando for ele! AHUSHAUIHSAI

Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Pois é, eu sei que nesse cap eu posso OU estar agradando MUITO, OU decepcionando MUITO. Mas decidi arriscar! Qual a opinião de vocês?

Não, hoje não tem perfil porque o capítulo já está bem grande. Vamos às repostas!

Respostas

(Diana W. Black) O Louis vai ferrar o James ou vai perceber que a Lily vai ser mais feliz com ele e vai deixá-los em paz?

**R**: Bem, diante desse capítulo, acho que você percebeu que Louis NÃO vai deixar barato. Aliás, você deixaria? Ele veio primeiro e acha que o James não merece a Lily, de acordo com suas canalhices ao longo da fic. E ramalhetes de rosas custam caro! HAHAHA

(Diana W. Black) O James vai conseguir conquistar a Lily antes do fim da faculdade? Antes de completar 80 anos? Harry VAI nascer nessa fic?

**R**: O que eu disse sobre o futuro da fic? Ok, eu vou responder vagamente para não escapar spoiler. Antes dos 80 anos, ele consegue. Até o fim da faculdade também, afinal, eles vão morar juntos até lá! Quanto ao Harry, você já viu que vai ter República Evans II? Então acho improvável que o Harry nasça nessa fic, porque convenhamos... a Lily não engravidaria do James tão rápido né? xD Espero ter tirado suas dúvidas!

(mandinha110) James perdeu o BV com a Jéssica? E a virgindade também?

**R**: Não, nenhum dos dois. James só beijou Jéssica por volta dos 16 anos, já estava meio velhinho pra ser BV! E nosso querido maroto é muito amigo de Sirius Black, o que influencia MUITO nesse caso.

* * *

**Reviews de leitoras sem login, mas igualmente queridas.**

Cleidinha: Obrigada por sempre comentar, querida! Será que você não tem um e–mail que eu possa usar para te responder as reviews? É que eu me acostumei a responder por e-mail... Mas enfim, obrigada por seu apoio. E concordo, o Peter é um idiota! Beijos!

Ally Beal: Muito obrigada por tantos elogios! Simplesmente fico encantada com eles! E eu postei rapidinho, viu só? Beijos, querida!

Tainá Menezes: Oi! Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz com sua review! Não tenho palavras pra te agradecer, sério. Calma que Frank e Alice ainda têm algumas roupas sujar pra lavar, e, claro, vai dar tudo certo! Será que depois desse cap, você ainda acha o Louis perfeito? Bem, ele só está fazendo o que qualquer um faria, né! James é mais vilão do que ele! Muito obrigada por tudo, linda! E se puder deixar um e-mail pra eu te responder diretamente quando você deixar review, eu agradeço! Beijos, linda!

Mari Black: Obrigada por tudo! Bem, até agora James está se saindo muito bem, não é? E é claro que eu continuo escrevendo! Ah! Você tem um e-mail pra me passar, assim eu respondo sua review por e-mail, como já estou acostumada e posso escrever mais! Ok? Beijos, querida!

* * *

**Aviso:** Eu sei que já disse isso, mas talvez alguém não tenha visto: Se você gosta de República Evans, eu escrevi um capítulo bônus sobre a república, com uma visita MUITO inesperada. Leiam e me digam o que acharam! (propaganda é a alma do negócio!).

Beijos, volto rápido, prometo!


	32. Vale a pena?

**Capítulo 32 – Vale a pena?**

Depois de finalmente acordar o último jovem seriamente alcoolizado que estava dormindo na enorme e vazia banheira de hidromassagem do terceiro quarto à esquerda, e direcioná-lo para a saída da mansão, David respirou aliviado, olhando ao redor.

A casa estava uma completa desordem. Ele fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de chamar a sra. Daisy, a empregada da família desde que era uma criança, para limpar no dia seguinte. Os pais nem perceberiam que tinha acontecido uma festa ali. Como se eles fossem se importar, de qualquer maneira.

- Enfim, sós! – Ele exclamou ao encontrar Anita saindo da cozinha, perto das escadas.

A loira sorriu para ele, enquanto andava em sua direção.

- São quase seis horas da manhã... – Ela falou, cansada.

- Mas eu não estou com sono, e você?

Ela não teve tempo de responder. David a beijou enquanto a conduzia escada acima.

Estavam juntos há duas semanas, desde o dia dos namorados. Na opinião de Anita, pra quem tinha demorado meses ensaiando para pedí-la em namoro, ele estava apressado demais para chegar nos _finalmentes_. Não que ela achasse ruim, mas ela nem teve tempo de se preparar psicologicamente e nem de se apaixonar devidamente por ele.

Por mais que a casa tivesse quartos suficientes, David trancou o seu para evitar que algum casal que estava na festa entrasse ali.

- Nossa, que quarto enorme! – Anita desviou sua atenção do namorado para olhar para o ambiente. Ela queria mudar de assunto.

O quarto tinha tudo que uma casa inteira precisa. Uma enorme televisão de LCD, uma cama de casal, um aparelho de som e até um frigobar.

- E é tudo nosso. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e depois começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Vamos ver um filme? – Anita se desviou dele e, sorrindo sem-graça, andou até a parede onde a televisão estava fixada.

- Filme? – David riu. – Tá brincando?

Anita, ainda incerta, o olhou. Ele era muito bonito. E rico. Era fácil se apaixonar por ele. Bem, pelo menos _deveria_ ser.

- Você tem razão, o que eu estou falando? – Ela votou para perto dele e o beijou.

Um minuto depois, os dois estavam deitados na cama. David a beijava no pescoço, de um jeito gentil, mas de certo modo desejoso. Ele parou momentaneamente para olhá-la nos olhos.

Anita achava lindo aquele par de olhos verde-escuro dele. David subiu sua mão por sua coxa, lentamente. O coração de Anita disparou, e ele voltou a beijá-la.

Ela queria mesmo que acontecesse. O problema era o motivo pelo qual ela queria que acontecesse; não era porque necessariamente _gostava_ dele. Era mais para provar para si mesma que podia se relacionar com alguém a não ser Sirius e principalmente para ver se esquecia o maroto de vez. Naturalmente, David podia ser tão bom quanto ele.

Quando a mão de David já estava perto demais de sua virilha, Anita empurrou o peito dele sutilmente, sorrindo. Seus olhos foram parar na lateral da cama.

– Nossa, David, esse é você? – Ela perguntou, pegando uma foto do criado mudo. Mesmo deitada, seus braços alcançaram o porta-retrato. – Olha, olha!

David ergueu a cabeça também, enquanto ela sentou na cama. Ele rolou para o lado, com ar impaciente, pegando a foto da mão dela. Mal a olhou para responder.

- Sim, sou eu.

Na foto, um David bebê estava num jardim, e não parecia ter mais de dois anos de idade.

- Você era tão fofo! – Anita falou naturalmente, como se nem tivesse cortado o clima. _Eu não acredito que fiz isso!_, pensava ela, sentindo-se uma idiota.

- Verdade, agora deixa essa foto pra lá. – Ele colocou o porta-retrato de volta no criado mudo. E, com uma habilidade imprevisível, ele a deitou de novo, subindo parcialmente em cima dela, olhando dentro de seus enormes olhos. - Seu olhar me deixa louco, sabia?

Anita o puxou pela gola da blusa, e o beijou fervorosamente. _Eu vou conseguir_, pensou ela. _Ele é lindo e gostoso, porque eu não conseguiria?, _David tirou a camisa e a jogou longe. _Na verdade, muito gostoso. E gosta de mim, mais um motivo. _Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de Anita, lentamente, cobrindo-a de beijos.

_Você não gosta dele!_, respondeu uma voz inconveniente na cabeça de Anita. Ela tentou ignorar, mas aquela voz não parava de repetir a mesma coisa sem parar.

- David, eu... – Anita o fez parar. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar mais. – Eu acho que não vai dar pra gente continuar.

Respirando fundo, David sentou, desapontado.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Sentando-se também, Anita tentava pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Como não havia nenhum buraco no chão onde ela pudesse se enterrar para sempre, ela o encarou nos olhos, sem jeito.

Obviamente, ela não diria o verdadeiro motivo para ter interrompido tudo – de novo –, então teve que dar aquela desculpa tão tradicional que as mulheres dão quando não querem ir para a cama.

- Não, Dave! – Ela respondeu, ainda sem-jeito e ficando vermelha. – É que eu estou... _naqueles dias_, sabe? Acabei de me lembrar.

- Ah, tudo bem. – David passou o braço nu pelos ombros dela. – Não se preocupe.

Anita não entendia qual era o seu problema. David era tão compreensivo! Sirius ficaria de mau-humor e viraria as costas para qualquer uma que lhe dissesse isso. Sirius simplesmente não tinha nada que David não tivesse, mas mesmo assim ele não saía de sua cabeça.

- Você é uma graça, David. - Disse ela, agora se sentindo culpada por estar pensando em Sirius e mentindo para ele.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- A gente pode dormir abraçado então. – Ele sugeriu, puxando as cobertas da cama. – O que acha?

- Eu acho ótimo.

* * *

Na tarde do dia seguinte, David deixou Anita na porta da República. Depois que o carro dele virou a esquina, Anita pôde finalmente assumir a expressão exata para o que sentia. Desânimo.

De cabeça baixa, ela entrou em sua casa. E como nada podia ser pior, encontrou Sirius no maior amasso com uma garota ruiva muito sardenta, da mesma sala de Anita em Hogwarts.

Ao perceberem a presença dela ali, Sirius parou e se sentou no sofá, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Não de uma maneira sem-jeito, mas de uma maneira marota.

Anita pendurou seu casaco sem manifestar nenhuma surpresa, como se não tivesse visto nada de diferente na sala de casa. A garota ruiva, que atendia pelo nome de Kelly, arriscou quebrar o silêncio:

- Er... Oi, Anita! Bem, desculpa a cena, é que...

Anita virou para os dois, sorrindo. Falsamente, mas sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, Kelly! Eu que peço desculpas, não tinha idéia que vocês estariam aqui. – E olhou para Sirius, que desviou o olhar. – Fiquem a vontade!

Kelly soltou uma risadinha tímida, enquanto Anita passou por eles na direção da escada.

- A Anita é tão legal, sempre gostei dela... – Anita pôde ouvir a voz de Kelly sussurrar para Sirius.

_Maravilha. Essa é a hora que eu me atiro pela janela_, pensou ela, enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Lily, como sempre, estava lendo. Ou tentando, porque Lorens não estava deixando muito.

- Já falei que não estou interessada em ser figurante na sua peça, Lorens. – Repetia Lily pela terceira vez, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Não estou pobre a esse ponto.

Lorens se matava de rir.

- Anita, você chegou e aposto que tem novidades! – Lorens exclamou, alegre. Lily fechou o livro, finalmente interessada em prestar atenção em alguma coisa que Lorens falava.

Não que Anita estivesse com bastante disposição para falar sobre o assunto, mas conhecendo a si mesma, sabia que acabaria falando de qualquer jeito.

- A única novidade é que não tenho novidade.

Lorens franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer que você e o David não...

- Não. Inventei qualquer coisa. – Anita se jogou em sua cama. – Até agora, não acredito que não consegui! Ainda mais depois de chegar aqui e encontrar _o infeliz_ com outra na minha própria casa!

Lorens respirou fundo, enquanto analisava a situação.

- Como assim, o infeliz com outra? – Perguntou Lily.

- O Sirius com a Kelly aqui na sala, Lily, quem mais seria? – Falou Anita, impaciente.

Lily ficou momentaneamente de queixo caído. Lorens até se preocupou, tentando imaginar o porquê de Lily agir assim quando se travava de sexo.

- Aqui na sala? – Perguntou Lily, desacreditada.

- Foi o que eu disse! – Anita definitivamente não estava com humor para ser paciente.

- Mas... No sofá?

- Ah, Lily, falando assim parece que é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Ele não está nem aí se alguém chegar e ver tudo. – Lorens disse.

- Sim, eu sei que ele não tem vergonha na cara, mas das outras vezes ele me avisava e dava tempo de forrar com um lençol! - Explicou Lily, mais inconformada ainda. – Eles vão... _Sujar_ tudo. Quero ver vocês se sentando lá para assistir TV depois que eles desocuparem.

Anita se sentou na cama.

- Nojento.

Lorens arregalou os olhos, imaginando-se dormindo no sofá, o que sempre acontecia quando começava a ver televisão.

- Ah, o sofá é branco, não vai aparecer. – Falou Lorens, rindo. Anita e Lily lhe lançaram olhares indignados, então se apressou em corrigir. – Quero dizer, acho que nós vamos ter que comprar outro sofá...

- _Nós_? – Perguntou Lily, já se alterando. – O _Sirius_ vai comprar, afinal é ele quem está contaminando! Eu não vou dar um centavo!

- Você tem toda a razão, Lily. – Anita apoiou, seu humor melhorando aos poucos. – O Sirius tem que sofrer um pouco pra tomar jeito...

_E como tem que sofrer_, ela afirmou isso mentalmente, decidida.

* * *

- A peça já é amanhã, Remus! – Lorens exclamou, extremamente ansiosa, enquanto os dois andavam pela rua da República, voltando para casa depois de uma _proveitosa_ sessão de ensaio de uma sexta-feira. – Meus professores vão assistir e eu vou fazer a personagem principal, você não sabe o quanto eu estou nervosa!

- Você está indo muito bem, você sabe disso.

Já era noite, e o começo de março apresentava um clima levemente frio e úmido, conseqüência da proximidade da primavera.

- Remus, tem certeza que não quer ser um figurante na peça? O diretor estava precisando... E eles vão pagar. Acho que são quinze libras por hora.

Remus riu.

- De jeito nenhum! Teatro não é comigo.

Estavam a apenas duas casas da República. Remus parou de andar, fazendo Lorens parar também.

- Acabei de me lembrar que esse foi o nosso último ensaio, Remus! – Lorens realmente tinha acabado de se lembrar. – Passou tão rápido!

Ela tinha toda a razão, tinha passado muito rápido. Eles se divertiam tanto durante os ensaios que mal viam o tempo passar. Haviam até aprendido a conviver com as cenas mais românticas, o que era aparentemente difícil. Remus ainda lutava para entender o profissionalismo disso, já que Lorens, mesmo sabendo que ele não era um ator, não dava mole pra ele depois dos ensaios. Embora ela quisesse.

Era algo automático: acabou o ensaio, acabaram os beijos-supostamente-técnicos. Remus nunca tinha tentado nada depois de ensaiarem e eles mal tocavam no assunto quando voltavam para casa.

Remus jamais se imaginou como ator, e o motivo para participar dos ensaios era nítido. Beijar._ Ajudar, na verdade_, ele enfatizou em pensamento.

- Vou sentir falta. – Ele disse, um pouco tímido.

Lorens riu.

- Eu também, claro. Você foi muito legal comigo, me ajudando, dando sua opinião...

Remus não sabia se ela realmente não levava os beijos das cenas para o lado pessoal. Mas não era justo que Lorens não soubesse que quando ele a beijava, não estava exatamente concentrado em seu personagem.

- Lorens, posso te falar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro!

- Eu... eu meio que me aproveitei um pouco dos ensaios. Eu não sou ator, você sabe disso, então eu meio que passei a ensaiar com você pra poder... te beijar.

Lorens ficou alguns segundos sem reação, mas depois caiu na risada.

- Ah, Remus... – Ela ainda ria. – Você acha que eu também não tirei uma casquinha?

- Isso é... Normal no mundo dos atores? – Ele perguntou, parecendo ainda mais lindo aos olhos dela.

- Não. – Lorens respondeu. – Mas você não é ator.

Com as últimas palavras de Lorens, Remus tirou a conclusão que aquilo era uma permissão para um beijo. Ele se aproximava lentamente até ouvir vozes. Vindas de _seus_ amigos.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lorens, se virando para olhar.

* * *

Já se passara uma semana desde o fatídico dia em que Sirius fez um mau uso – ou bom, dependendo do ponto de vista – do sofá, mas Lily não se contentou em interditá-lo enlaçando-o com uma fita amarela e preta. Tinha que tirá-lo dali. Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo isolado porque considerava aquela sala pequena demais para os dois.

Sirius se recusou a falar sobre o assunto a semana inteira. James mantinha-se neutro, não querendo arranjar problemas com Lily e nem deixar de dar razão para o amigo. E Anita apoiava Lily totalmente.

- Sirius, pegue seu cartão de crédito e vamos agora comprar um sofá novo! – Lily chegou em casa atacada, na noite de sexta-feira.

O sofá estava enfaixado com a fita amarela e preta, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Sirius estava comendo um enorme sanduíche, que provavelmente seria seu jantar, sentado sobre mesa de sinuca.

- Agora? Às sete horas da noite? – Ele perguntou de boca cheia, totalmente despreocupado.

James, que chegara junto com Lily, colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela, tentando acalmá-la. Inutilmente, é claro. Anita também estava na sala, embora mal desse para vê-la do ângulo da porta, já que estava sentada no chão assistindo seu seriado americano imperdível.

- Eu já estou cansada de ter que me sentar no chão! – Protestou Anita.

Lily andou até Sirius, com uma expressão séria.

- Sirius, por favor, vamos cuidar disso logo! – Pediu, com um olhar suplicante. – Você já me enrolou a semana toda!

Sirius finalizou o sanduíche.

- Hum... – Ele engolia, lentamente. – Lily, eu acho que você está fazendo drama demais por causa de uma coisinha mínima.

- Mínima? – Anita se levantou do chão e também foi até os amigos, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Você não mora sozinho, Sirius, ninguém tem a obrigação de ficar sem sofá por caprichos _seus_!

Sirius jogou os cabelos para trás enquanto lançava um magnífico olhar para as amigas, realizando um movimento sensual. Mas, para seu azar, isso não lhe favoreceu em nada.

- Mas vocês estão querendo que eu _compre_ um sofá! Sabem quanto custa um como o nosso?

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de _transar_ nele. – Assinalou Anita, morrendo de raiva só de lembrar.

- Mas quem disse que eu cheguei até o fim com a Molly?

- É _Kelly_. – Anita corrigiu, secamente. – E não adianta começar com essa, Sirius, nós te conhecemos _muito bem_.

Sirius riu, abanando a cabeça negativamente. Vendo que ele se recusaria a comprar o sofá até o fim, Lily se virou para James, que estava se olhando no espelho da parede, absorto em seu cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado. Ela não tinha pensado em perguntar nada a ele até então.

- James, o Sirius fez... _coisas_ no nosso sofá ou não? Fale a verdade. – Ela perguntou, fazendo-o se virar para todos e se aproximar.

- Bem... – James não sabia o que dizer. Inventava alguma coisa, ou contava logo a verdade? Ajudava Lily, ou ajudava Sirius? – Eu... prefiro ficar fora dessa.

Lily não gostou da resposta.

- James, você está acobertando o Sirius? – Ela perguntou, cautelosamente. – Você acha que vai adiantar alguma coisa?

Coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, James começou a pensar. Conhecia Lily para saber que seria difícil convencê-la do contrário, e esta ainda contava com o apoio de Anita. A única coisa que ele podia fazer que o faria permanecer no meio termo seria tentar, pelo menos, amenizar as coisas para Sirius.

- Meninas, vocês não acham que estão exagerando? – James começou, usando seu tom de voz mais sedutor. – Quero dizer... Essas coisas acontecem...

- _Essas coisas acontecem_? – Anita repetiu, inconformada. – Quero ver você se sentar no sofá pra assistir o Manchester jogando.

- E você quis dizer que acha comum sexo no sofá? – Lily perguntou, olhando muito feio para ele.

Bem, ele não tinha realmente acreditado que conseguiria melhorar a situação. Sirius acenou disfarçadamente para ele continuar, afinal, o assunto deixou de ser ele pela primeira vez durante a semana.

- Calma! – Pediu James. – Anita, não é pra tanto! Lily, eu não disse isso, eu só disse que _pode_ acontecer. Ainda mais com pessoas como o _Sirius_, vocês já perceberam que ele não sabe controlar os hormônios dele.

Agora James pegou pesado com Sirius. Ele detestava completamente quando falavam mal da sua sexualidade. Logo ele, que era tão experiente e só ouvia elogios a respeito.

- Mas o que é que você está dizendo, James? É claro que eu sei controlar! – Sirius retrucou. – E você não tem nenhuma moral para falar sobre sexo em sofás.

Lily, ficando vermelha, se virou para Sirius.

- O que você quis dizer?

- _Sirius_! – James exclamou, irritado. Ele só estava querendo ajudar, não era possível que Sirius tinha pensado que ele estava falando sério.

- Não se faça de idiota, James. – Constatou ele, ainda com o orgulho ferido. – Janete, Kate e Jenny, só no primeiro ano. E a última e mais recente foi a Sarah, se eu não estiver errado.

A cada nome, Lily ficava mais boquiaberta. E James mais furioso.

- Todas elas em sofás? – Perguntou Anita, sorrindo curiosa.

- A maioria no sofá dos Potter. Se eu não sei controlar meus hormônios porque aconteceu _só dessa vez_, imagina ele? – Sirius terminou a frase rindo.

James estava soltando fumaça pelo nariz. Lily não precisava ficar sabendo daquelas coisas.

- James, você já tinha estreado esse sofá com a Sarah? – Anita perguntou, franzindo o cenho, lembrando-se das incontáveis vezes em que esteve nele sem nem imaginar que poderia estar sentada em cima dos _projetos de filhinhos_ de James.

- Não! Isso foi na casa dela, eu nunca... trouxe ninguém aqui. – Respondeu, olhando para Lily. Ela pareceu mais aliviada.

- O assunto não era esse. – Cortou Lily, voltando a encarar Sirius. – Sirius, acho que você reparou que acabou de admitir que fez um péssimo uso do sofá. Então, vamos tirar ele daqui... _agora_?

- Ei, eu não admiti nada! E você não tem provas. – Sirius se defendeu.

Lily e Anita trocaram olhares. Um esboço de sorriso passou pelos lábios de Lily. _Homens, tão idiotas_.

- "_Se eu não sei controlar meus hormônios porque aconteceu só dessa vez, imagina ele_" – Repetiu Anita, imitando o sotaque britânico de Sirius. – Está com o cartão de crédito no bolso?

- Eu... er... não quis dizer isso... na verdade, eu... – Balbuciou ele, tentando inventar alguma coisa. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. – Ok, eu transei no sofá.

Demorou uma semana, mas finalmente ele admitiu. Só que neste caso, mesmo já tendo certeza, Anita não gostou muito de ter ouvido da boca dele.

- Nós deveríamos matar você, mas se fizermos isso ficaremos sem um sofá novo. – Falou Anita, com um olhar reprovador.

- Ah, peguem leve, eu 'tô juntando uma grana pra comprar uma moto... – Sirius fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono que derreteria Anita na hora. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a prestar atenção em suas expressões.

- Se ferrou, idiota. – Rosnou James, ainda irritado. – Eu tentei te ajudar.

– Primeiro, vamos tirar o sofá contaminado da sala. Amanhã, saímos para comprar outro quando a Lorens e Remus estiverem com a gente. – Disse Lily, andando decidida até o sofá 'interditado'. Ela abaixou o tronco para tentar empurrá-lo com toda a sua força, mas apenas o arrastou alguns centímetros para frente. – Alguém me ajuda?

Ninguém se manifestou. Anita deu uma cotovelada em James, que se virou para Sirius.

- Eu não vou te ajudar a me deixar mais pobre. – Sirius disse, carrancudo.

- James? – Lily o olhou intensamente, quase podendo ler seus pensamentos.

- Sabe o que é, Lily... eu não estava muito afim de encostar aí e...

- Ok, eu faço isso sozinha!

* * *

Lorens e Remus correram até a República e encontraram os amigos numa espécie de discussão. Lily e Anita estavam tentando passar o sofá batizado por Sirius pela porta, a fim de colocá-lo na varanda. O problema era que ele não passava.

- Nós precisamos virar o sofá de lado pra fazê-lo passar! – Grunhiu Lily, parando de pressionar o sofá pela passagem, arfando de cansaço. – James, me ajuda aqui!

- Não, muito obrigado. – Agradeceu James, sarcástico. Ele estava se segurando muito para não rir da situação. Já Sirius não estava se esforçando, ele gargalhava sonoramente.

- Deixa ele pra lá, Lily! Nós podemos levantar o sofá juntas. – Anita disse, passando por cima do mesmo para ficar na outra extremidade, de frente para Lily. Rezou para não ter pisado em nada indesejado. – Preparada? Agora!

Lily e Anita fizeram o máximo de força que conseguiram tentando suspender o pesado sofá pelas laterais. Ele mal saiu do chão, e as duas ficaram vermelhas de tanto forçar. Lily pensou que seus braços fossem cair e Anita teve certeza que duas unhas tinham se quebrado naquela tentativa inútil.

- Desistam, garotas, vocês não vão conseguir. – Sirius disse, divertido. – Esqueçam essa história de sofá novo.

Ninguém tinha reparado na presença de Remus e Lorens. Eles entraram na varanda.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Lorens perguntou, pensando que jamais teria a oportunidade de presenciar uma cena como aquela novamente.

- Elas estão _tentando_ colocar o sofá pra fora. – Explicou Sirius, rindo.

- Pare de rir, seu idiota, e vem ajudar! – Rosnou Anita, irritada.

- Engraçado que pra empurrar e carregar vocês tem coragem de encostar nele, mas pra se sentar, não. – Sirius falou, irônico.

- É _diferente_. – Replicou Lily.

- Quer uma ajuda, Lily? – Perguntou uma voz grave.

Todos olharam para os lados procurando quem tinha feito a pergunta. Amus Diggory estava entrando na varanda também, vindo da casa vizinha.

- Amus! – Lily sorriu, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados. – Claro que sim, eu só preciso colocar o sofá pra fora.

Amus olhou para os outros três garotos que estavam ali, imaginando o porquê nenhum deles se dignou a ajudar Lily e Anita.

- Não precisa, Amus, deixa comigo. – James tomou a frente. Se alguém tinha que ajudar Lily, esse alguém tinha que ser ele. – Com licença, Anita?

- Perdeu o nojo, James? – Perguntou Lily, acidamente, enquanto Anita se afastava.

James sorriu maravilhosamente para ela e já se posicionou. Abaixou-se um pouco e com toda a facilidade do mundo ergueu a sua lateral. Ele quase não precisou da ajuda da ruiva, que só conseguiu levantar o sofá alguns centímetros do chão.

- Eu achei que estava tendo uma briga, ou algo do tipo. – Amus contou, olhando James tirar o sofá do vão da porta da frente.

- Com certeza teria se você não tivesse chegado. – Anita comentou, olhando diretamente para Sirius. Ele piscou para ela em resposta.

- Satisfeita, Lily? – James perguntou, quando colocou sua extremidade no chão, no meio da varanda.

- Quase. Só precisamos de um novo agora.

- Mas por quê? – Amus perguntou, reparando que o sofá estava quase intacto. Aparentemente. – Está quase novo.

Lily encheu o peito antes de responder.

- Porque o _egoísta_ do Sirius...

- Problemas na decoração. – Interpelou Lorens. – Não estava mais cabendo na sala depois de umas mudanças que fizemos.

Sirius respirou aliviado. Fez uma nota mental de pagar um almoço para Lorens mais tarde. E de sujar qualquer coisa na cozinha de Lily.

- O que está acontecendo aí? – Perguntou uma voz feminina e arrastada.

Mais uma vez, todos se viraram em busca da dona da voz. Bellatriz e Sarah estavam paradas, olhando para todos do outro lado da mureta que separava as varandas das Repúblicas.

- Só estamos colocando esse sofá pra fora. – Respondeu Remus, que estava mais perto da mureta.

- Ah! – Sarah exclamou, decepcionada. – Eu pensei que estava tendo uma briga.

- Ele quebrou? – Bellatriz perguntou, acendendo um cigarro.

- Não. Só não está mais cabendo na sala. – Sirius explicou, adorando cada vez mais essa desculpa convincente.

- Mas vocês vão jogar fora? – Estranhou Bellatriz, olhando para o sofá. – Está praticamente novo e a Evans deve cuidar dele como um filho.

Lily sorriu, admirada por receber um quase-elogio de Bellatriz.

- Cuido mesmo. Sofás brancos merecem um cuidado especial, você sabe. – Acrescentou, orgulhosa.

- A gente ia jogar fora... Vocês não querem ficar com ele? – Perguntou Lorens, sorrindo. Ela adorava as idéias que tinha.

James, Sirius e Anita se entreolharam, trocando olhares divertidos. Remus não reprimiu um sorriso maroto e Lily arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Lorens, você... – Lily já começou, mas logo parou quando James lhe deu um cutucão.

Enquanto isso, Bellatriz e Sarah analisavam o estofado por cima da mureta, e trocaram palavras através de expressões faciais.

- De graça? – Bellatriz quis saber, tragando o cigarro.

- Cem libras. – Sirius interveio. – Está novinho.

- Bella, a gente nunca vai achar um sofá novinho desses por esse preço. – Sarah sussurrou para a amiga.

- Eu pago oitenta. – Falou Bellatriz, sem emoção alguma.

- Fechado. – Concordou Sirius.

Sorrindo, Sarah deu a volta na mureta e entrou na varanda da República ao lado da sua. Se jogou no sofá e esticou as pernas confortavelmente.

- Eu sempre adorei esse sofá. – Ela disse, apalpando as almofadas. – Bella, a gente pode deixar no nosso quarto e tirar a cama da Narcisa.

- Isso é óbvio, Sarah. A gente não tem que dividir com as outras três. – Concordou a outra.

Sirius quase não estava agüentando segurar o riso. Virou-se de costas para disfarçar.

- James, você não quer levar o sofá lá pro meu quarto junto comigo? – Sarah perguntou maliciosamente, se virando para ele.

- Er... não. – James respondeu, fingindo não reparar no olhar fulminante que Lily estava lhe lançando.

- Não? – Fez Sarah, franzindo o cenho. – Quem me ajuda, então?

- O frete não está incluso. – Lorens disse, arrancando risadas dos amigos, que aproveitaram a situação para soltarem todo o riso que seguravam.

- Deixa que eu ajudo. – Amus se prontificou.

Sarah se levantou do sofá e o analisou minuciosamente. Nenhum defeito. Empolgada com a idéia de ter um sofá praticamente novo em seu quarto, ela nem se importou em carregá-lo junto com Bellatriz e Amus.

- Perfeito! Vamos, Amus, me ajude aqui!

Deixando Amus, Bellatriz e Sarah para trás se encarregando de transportar o sofá para a casa ao lado, os seis moradores da República voltaram para o interior da casa. Assim que Remus fechou a porta da sala, todos caíram na risada.

* * *

- Adorei o nosso sofá novo. – Comentou Anita, assim que eles saíram da loja, no dia seguinte.

- Só não gostei que vão demorar uma semana para entregar. – Reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços.

Os seis estavam no shopping _King's Mall_, que ficava na _King Street,_ no centro de Londres. Tinham passado mais de duas horas na loja de móveis e agora se dirigiam à praça de alimentação para almoçar.

- Vocês tinham que escolher aquele? Um dos mais caros? – Sirius perguntou, ainda inconformado que teria que pagar tudo aquilo por um simples sofá.

- Você está reclamando do quê, Sirius? Você ainda economizou oitenta libras. – Anita falou sarcasticamente.

- E você comprou um da mesma qualidade daquele que você... _danificou_. – Acrescentou Lily.

A escolha e a compra do sofá se resumiram basicamente em quatro coisas. Primeira: Sirius reclamando do preço de todos os estofados e fazendo propaganda dos mais baratos e feios. Segunda: Lily medindo cada detalhe de cada sofá que via com a ajuda de Anita. Terceira: James e Remus largados em qualquer outro sofá da loja, cochilando. Só acordavam quando Lily os chamava para pedir suas opiniões, tendo como resposta um resmungo desinteressado. Quarta: Lorens rindo dos comentários emburrados de Sirius e das respostas inteligentes que as amigas lhe devolviam.

Agora todos andavam animadamente para a praça de alimentação, famintos. Passavam por muitas pessoas e lojas durante o caminho.

- Que vestido maravilhoso! – Anita apontou para a vitrine da enorme loja _Christian Dior_, extasiada. – Aposto que foi John Galliano quem desenhou.

- Às vezes eu acho que você está na cidade errada, Anita. – Lily disse, olhando para o vestido escandalosamente vermelho e caríssimo. – Sua cidade é o melhor lugar pra moda e estilistas.

- Mas Hogwarts tem o melhor curso de Moda do mundo. – Respondeu Anita, sem tirar os olhos da vitrine.

- Vamos comer logo! – Lorens cortou, entediada. – Hoje é a estréia da minha peça, não posso demorar pra ir embora.

Todos compraram a comida de sua preferência e voltaram para a mesa. Remus provou da sua comida japonesa, reparando como todos ali eram diferentes: Lily estava com um prato enorme de salada e coisas lights; já Anita tinha comprado comida italiana bem pesada. James, Sirius e Lorens tinham voltado com lanches do Burger King.

- Eu mal tive dinheiro pra pagar o meu almoço. – Lamentou-se Sirius, olhando para o hambúrguer penosamente. Depois, apontando uma batata frita para Lily e Anita, acrescentou: – Vocês me faliram!

Lily revirou os olhos e Anita riu.

- Você tá precisando de grana? – Lorens perguntou.

- Eu não aceito dinheiro de mulher, Lorens. – Respondeu ele, galante.

- Quem disse que eu ia te dar dinheiro? – Ela perguntou, rindo. – Ia te oferecer um emprego extra, de figurante da peça. A gente apresenta hoje à noite e o diretor paranóico ainda não arranjou um figurante decente.

Sirius se virou para ela. Lily e Remus trocaram olhares, já que ambos tinham recusado esta oferta anteriormente.

- O Sirius vai ter que se fantasiar de mulher? – James perguntou.

- Não, infelizmente. Se ele aceitar, vai ter só que aparecer em uma cena, vestido de soldado. – E virando-se para Sirius, indagou: – Vai topar? Quinze libras por hora.

- Ah, não sei... – Sirius resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

- O Sirius acha que nos engana se fazendo de tímido. – Falou Anita, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo.

- Mas o que eu teria que fazer na cena? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo pelo canto da boca: – Vou ter que beijar uma atriz?

Remus se engasgou rapidamente, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

- Você vai aparecer do nada, dar um tiro no outro soldado, que é o personagem principal e meu noivo na história. – Contou Lorens, imaginando Sirius na cena. Nada mal. – E depois, vai fugir.

Os seis amigos se entreolharam.

- Eu topo, então. – Falou Sirius, sorrindo. – Sempre quis saber o que é que rola por trás da cortina vermelha.

- Então se apresse amigo, porque nós já estamos quase atrasados! – Lorens se levantou da mesa, pegou as batatas fritas que restavam e puxou Sirius pelo braço, obrigando-o a se levantar.

Em menos de um minuto, os dois já tinham ido embora. Assim que os dois desapareceram escada rolante abaixo, James suspirou, dizendo:

- Não perco essa peça por nada.

* * *

Lorens tinha um camarim só dela, e estava lá trancada fazia horas. O figurinista homossexual e esquisito se trancou lá com ela assim que a viu, só hesitando para lançar um olhar desejoso para Sirius. Amaldiçoando o quase-homem mentalmente, Sirius ficou meio perdido andando num corredor cheio de portas.

Depois de perguntar para todas as pessoas que encontrava, finalmente achou uma pequena sala cheia de roupas penduradas em cabides, onde ficava as roupas dos figurantes. Uma velha senhora que estava cuidando da sala, começou a apressá-lo porque só restava meia hora para começar.

Enquanto isso, na platéia, os outros quatro amigos aguardavam o início da apresentação, contando os minutos.

- Lily, já reparou que só falta uma semana pra acabar o trato? – James sussurrou isso no ouvido da ruiva, que estava acomodada ao seu lado.

- Acabar o trato, sim. Mas isso não significa que vamos começar _outra coisa_. – Lily replicou, sorrindo maldosamente.

James a encarou perplexo.

- Qual é a finalidade de me deixar nessa seca, então?

Rindo, Lily olhou para ele.

- Fiquem quietos, já vai começar! – Anita exclamou apontando para as cortinas se abrindo.

* * *

A peça foi um sucesso. Lorens estava vestida e maquiada de acordo com uma mulher da década de 20, totalmente incorporada pela protagonista. Com toda certeza, ela fez o público se apaixonar por Helena, sua personagem, e sofrer com ela no final, quando esta perde o noivo, morto na guerra.

É claro que a cena mais esperada pelos amigos era a cena de Sirius. Na cena da última batalha, ele entrou, usando um uniforme militar alemão. Estava lindo. Haviam sujado o rosto dele, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Com todo o charme, ele mirou sua arma para o ator protagonista, e puxou o gatilho.

- Nossa, que lindo aquele soldado alemão. – Anita ouviu uma garota ao seu lado cochichar com a amiga.

- Por que ele não é o protagonista? – A outra murmurou de volta.

Anita revirou os olhos, e voltou a prestar atenção na peça. Sirius estava fugindo, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- O que você está fazendo, James? – Lily perguntou baixinho para ele.

James estava com o celular apontado para o palco, rindo baixinho.

- Tirando uma foto. – Ele respondeu. – Tenho que ter uma recordação dessa cena.

* * *

Nos bastidores do teatro, os atores comentavam animados sobre a peça, ainda ouvindo o som dos aplausos. Todo mundo quis abraçar Lorens, cumprimentando-a por sua excelente atuação.

Quando ela chegou em seu camarim, ele estava cheio de flores e presentes de admiradores. Um dos arranjos vinha de seus professores, o que a deixou mais feliz. Ela foi abrindo os cartões, animada. _Proposta indecente... Proposta _muito_ indecente... Cartão bonitinho... _

- Lorens! – O ator que interpretou Steve, que chamava-se Mark, entrou pela porta aberta. – Quem é aquele seu amigo, o que fez o soldado alemão?

- É o Sirius, a gente mora junto. Por quê?

- Ele fez uma cena de _dois minutos_! – Ele exclamou, inconformado. – E recebeu mais cartas do que eu!

Lorens começou a rir.

- Ele matou você na peça, deve ser por isso.

Lorens já tinha se acostumado com o estrelismo de Mark, então não lhe deu muita atenção quando ele começou a criticar a forma que Sirius fugiu, dizendo que estragou o clímax da cena, que ele não tinha talento e mais um monte de coisas que Lorens nem se dignou a prestar atenção, ocupada demais procurando um cartão de alguém em especial...

Quando Mark finalmente acabou de falar, ele virou as costas e foi embora, aliviando os ouvidos de Lorens.

Cinco minutos depois, alguém bateu na porta. Rezando para que não fosse Mark novamente, ela perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, querida. – Pela voz afetada, Lorens reconheceu o figurinista. – Seu amigo gatinho está aqui, querendo falar com você.

Lorens tinha se esquecido completamente de Sirius. Ela correu até a porta e a abriu.

Mas não era Sirius, era Remus. E ele parecia estar completamente incomodado com os olhares do figurinista.

- Oi, Remus... pode entrar. – Disse ela, surpresa. Remus passou por ela e entrou no camarim. Antes de fechar a porta, Lorens sussurrou para o figurinista: – Ele é hetero.

- Ah... – Ele chiou, decepcionado.

Lorens fechou a porta. Se virou para Remus.

- Eu vim te dizer que você estava ótima. – Ele disse. – Muito melhor do que em qualquer ensaio.

- Muito obrigada, Remus! – Lorens o abraçou. – Você me ajudou tanto. É a primeira vez que eu faço a personagem principal, e...

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Ele falou, risonho. Ela o soltou do abraço, rindo. – Você está linda vestida de década de vinte.

- Estou me sentindo como a minha bisavó, mas tudo bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça.

Remus olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Lorens. Ela piscou algumas vezes. Evitava ficar imaginando beijar Remus, pois tinha determinado que só o beijava nos ensaios e _por causa_ dos ensaios. Bem no fundo, ainda pensava em Christopher. Pelo menos, às vezes.

A verdade era que Lorens evitava pensar nesses assuntos. Simplesmente vivia.

- Acha que... – Remus disse, baixando o olhar. – A gente devia, pela última vez...

- Acho. – Interrompeu Lorens.

Remus a beijou. Remus, e não Steve. Como se alguma vez tivesse sido Steve.

- Lorens, você não vai acreditar, eu consegui vinte e dois números de telefone! – Sirius abriu a porta com tudo, surpreendendo os dois amigos que se separaram de imediato. – Acho que entrei no camarim errado.

Remus e Lorens trocaram um olhar. Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Remus, agora eu entendi o que você fazia nos ensaios.

- Sirius, não é nada disso. – Lorens se aproximou dele. – E por favor, não conta para ninguém o que você viu aqui.

- Por quê? – Indagou Sirius, rindo. – Qual é o problema? Todo mundo vai ficar de queixo caído!

- Sirius, a gente te explica depois. – Remus falou, tirando o celular do bolso. Ele estava vibrando. – Eu tenho que ir, deixei a Anita me esperando. Eu disse que ia à padaria comprar doce.

Remus saiu do camarim, atendendo o celular. Sirius olhou para Lorens, risonho.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o que você viu, entendeu? – Esclareceu ela, tirando os sapatos. – Agora eu vou me trocar, com licença, Sirius.

- Finja que eu não estou aqui.

- _Tchau_, Sirius.

* * *

Depois de um final de semana agitado, a segunda-feira não podia ser diferente. O fato de que Sirius Black tinha uma pequena participação na peça de Lorens fez com que as bilheterias esgotassem até a última apresentação da temporada. Os produtores da peça conseguiram até aumentar o período de apresentação, conversando com os proprietários do teatro.

O público, preenchido em sua grande maioria por mulheres, aplaudia toda vez que Sirius subia no palco e matava o protagonista, vestido irresistivelmente de soldado. A cena mais triste da peça, agora era a mais esperada.

Durante a semana toda, Sirius foi o assunto na faculdade. Ele estava tão ocupado em dar depoimentos sobre sua minúscula cena enquanto dava atenção para suas fãs, que acabou se esquecendo que tinha descoberto um detalhe na amizade de Remus e Lorens. Por enquanto.

Violet falou sobre Sirius durante todas as aulas, a semana inteira. Lily já estava quase berrando para ela calar a boca. Será que Violet não entendia que o professor estava dando aula? Que ainda tinha gente que estava ali para aprender, e não para conversar? Aparentemente, não.

- Lily, eu vou contar tudo pro Frank hoje. – Alice cochichou no meio da última aula, do nada.

Lily se virou para trás.

- O quê?

- Assim que a aula acabar, eu vou até a sala dele. – Alice respondeu. – Essa noite eu e a Lene vimos o Lestrange em casa de novo.

- Até que enfim, Alice. Já era hora de você fazer alguma coisa.

- Senhorita Evans, você poderia se virar para frente? – O professor a chamou. – Estou explicando uma coisa muito importante aqui.

Lily adquiriu uma cor vermelha em frações de segundos. Por que ele estava brigando com ela? Ela _estava_ prestando atenção. Pelo canto do olho, viu Violet ainda conversando numa roda de garotas, rindo sem parar. O professor não tinha visto aquilo? Aparentemente, não.

A aula custou a acabar, e como era sexta-feira, os alunos saíram em disparada da sala. Violet ainda estava falando sobre Sirius quando passou por Lily.

- Estou indo, Lily. Me deseja boa sorte! – Disse Alice, colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro.

- Boa sorte.

Sorrindo nervosamente, Alice saiu correndo no corredor. Lily fez o mesmo caminho, só que mais devagar.

- Lily?

A ruiva se virou para Louis. Ele estava sorrindo.

- Oi, Louis, como você está? – Ela perguntou, cumprimentando-o.

- Humm... Bem, e você?

- Um pouco estressada, mas bem também. – Respondeu, como se ela nunca estivesse estressada diariamente.

- Que bom. Então, se lembra que eu estava te contando uma coisa na festa do David?

A ruiva vasculhou na memória. Não se lembrava, mas não fazia diferença.

- Mais ou menos. O que era mesmo?

- Vamos almoçar fora, eu te conto no carro. – Ele a convidou, gentil.

O primeiro impulso era responder que não; mas não havia motivo para isso. Tratava-se de Louis, um educado francês que a respeitava muito. Além disso, ela adorava conversar com ele.

- Tudo bem. – Lily concordou, sorrindo.

* * *

Gideon não a viu quando saiu de sua sala. Mas Alice não queria que ele a visse, de qualquer forma. Entrou na sala de aula do terceiro ano de Engenharia e encontrou Frank jogando seus livros na mochila, sozinho.

- Ei, Frank. – Alice o chamou, timidamente.

- Oi, Alice. O Gideon acabou de sair, se você sair correndo ainda alcança ele no corredor.

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com você.

Frank levantou a cabeça para encará-la, jogando a mochila nas costas.

- Pode falar.

- É que... é meio chato. – Alice nunca tinha dado uma notícia como aquela para ninguém.

Qual seria a melhor maneira de contar aquilo sem ser hostil? "Hey, Frank, sua namorada está te chifrando" estava fora de cogitação. "Frank, a Bellatriz está te traindo" ficava informal demais, como se ela estivesse conversando com ele sobre algo casual, como o tempo.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso. – Disse Frank.

- Então... – Alice começou, abrindo um sorriso forçado.

- O Gideon te fez alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Não! – Explicou Alice. Respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – O que acontece é o seguinte; a Bellatriz está... se encontrando freqüentemente com outra pessoa.

_Foi péssima_, Alice pensou assim que terminou de falar. Frank piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

- Como assim? Encontrando onde? – Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ela está te traindo, merda.

Isso porque ela não queria ser hostil. Frank finalmente entendeu, e baixou o olhar. Não disse uma palavra.

- Eu... sinto muito. – Ela murmurou, sem jeito.

Depois de muito tempo de silêncio, Alice se virou para sair da sala. Achou que ele precisava ficar sozinho, afinal, era uma situação muito desagradável.

- Por que você 'tá me contando isso? – Ele perguntou, ainda parado onde estava.

Alice parou no batente da porta e se virou para ele.

- Porque eu não acho certo o que ela está fazendo.

- E quem é o cara?

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

Alice deduziu que Frank o conhecia, uma vez que ele estava na última festa da Whisky de Fogo. Ele não parecia nervoso, só desacreditado. Ela virou-se para ir embora de novo, mas ele novamente a chamou.

- Espera, Alice... Há quanto tempo você sabe?

Vendo que ele não a deixaria ir embora, ela voltou e se sentou em cima da carteira ao lado da que ele estava apoiado. Mirando os próprios pés, Alice respondeu:

- Eu sei há duas semanas. Mas segundo a Marlene, já faz mais de um mês que... que ele vai _visitar_ a Bella no meio da noite.

Frank largou a mochila no chão, e olhou para os lados. Passou a mão pelo rosto, respirou fundo, chacoalhou a cabeça seis vezes e finalmente disse alguma coisa.

- Alice, às vezes eu fico pensando... – Ele começou, passando a mão freneticamente em seus cabelos castanhos. – Cada um tem o que merece, não acha?

Alice não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Bem, era natural que ele quisesse desabafar com alguém, mesmo que Alice não fosse a pessoa mais indicada para ouví-lo. Como se ela não estivesse louca pra saber o que ele tinha para falar.

- Total. – Concordou, sem ocultar um toque pessoal no tom de voz, claro.

Frank parou de alisar os cabelos e olhou para ela. Alice não conseguia conter sua curiosidade e não suportava ficar em silêncio por mais um segundo. Além disso, Frank parecia esperar que ela falasse alguma coisa.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou.

- A coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Ele respondeu, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Olhando Alice nos olhos, acrescentou:– Você deve estar com vontade de rir da minha cara, não é?

- Não! Por quê?

- Bem, você sabe... A gente teve uma _coisa_. Foi curta e faz tempo, eu sei, mas a gente meio que terminou quando... Eu fiquei com a Bellatriz. – Ele parecia encabulado. – É uma situação estranha. _Você_ me contando que a Bellatriz me chifra. Pode rir, eu mereço.

Alice abriu um sorriso.

- Não vou rir. Mas admito que você mereceu um pouco. Mas só um pouco.

Mesmo com toda aquela situação, Alice conseguiu fazer Frank rir.

- O Gideon é um cara de sorte.

- E esse cara de sorte podia ter sido você. – Alice disse, para se arrepender logo em seguida._ Droga, droga_.

Frank deu um passo à frente. Alice teve que levantar o pescoço, porque ele lhe pareceu muito alto já que ela estava sentada em cima da carteira. _Droga, droga_!

- E será que algum dia... Pode ser eu de novo? – Frank perguntou, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para baixo.

- Você já teve a sua chance. – Alice argumentou, afastando a cabeça categoricamente. – Mas eu posso te ajudar a se vingar da Bellatriz. Não vou muito com a cara dela.

- Não tem melhor maneira de você me ajudar... – Frank se inclinou ainda mais. Alice não se mexeu, apenas ficou ligeiramente rosada. – ... Do que esta.

E o inevitável aconteceu. Frank beijou Alice. Ela sabia que deveria ter se afastado dele, mas não queria isso. Gideon nem lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Frank, o que está fazendo? – Alice perguntou, quando reparou que ele não pretendia parar por ali.

- O mesmo que você. – Ele respondeu, irônico.

- Se você quer dar o troco na Bellatriz _desse jeito_, com a mesma moeda, não me meta nisso. Esqueceu que eu também tenho namorado? – Ah, sim, uma hora ela se lembraria dele. Gideon, não?

- Alice, estamos todos quites. Bellatriz me traiu, eu a traí e você traiu o Gideon. – Frank concluiu, mas é claro que ele não a tinha beijado só para se vingar da namorada. A verdade era que Alice estava irresistível naquela carteira, parecendo uma inocente colegial balançando os pés para frente e para trás.

- A questão é que o Gideon_ não_ me trai.

- Você não sabe, sabe?

- Eu confio nele. – Alice o empurrou para descer da carteira. Ficou repentinamente triste por não estar se importando de verdade com Gideon. Ela estava se comportando como uma piranha. Como Bellatriz.

Alice não conseguiu falar mais nada, muito menos encará-lo nos olhos. Virou-se e saiu andando com passos rápidos.

* * *

Ele não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. A única palavra que poderia definí-lo no momento era: imbecil.

James chegou no restaurante da Universidade suando frio. Tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos, para depois recolocá-los e tentar focalizar Lily. Nada.

Das pessoas que poderiam saber onde a ruiva estava, James só encontrou os colegas de república. Anita estava sentada ao lado de David, de frente para Lorens, Remus e Sirius.

- Er... Alguém viu a Lily? – Ele perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Remus.

- Não. Já olhou na biblioteca? – Lorens sugeriu.

- Não, não olhei. – Ele disse. Mas no fundo, ele não queria ver Lily. Tinha que pensar. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando se imaginou falando tudo para ela.

- Você está bem, James? – Remus perguntou, preocupado.

- Estou! – Ele mentiu. Como se adiantasse mentir para Remus.

Anita e David conversavam entre eles e nem estavam prestando atenção. Sirius estava conversando com uma garota da mesa ao lado, distraído demais para reparar.

- Quer me falar o que aconteceu? – Remus se levantou da mesa.

Normalmente, James falaria, mas não de primeira. Ele não gostava de ficar desabafando com os outros o que sentia. Na opinião dele, isso era coisa de _gay_. Não que a opinião dele contasse quando ele realmente precisava desabafar com alguém.

- Pode ser...

Remus puxou Sirius antes de sair do restaurante atrás de James.

- Deixa seu telefone com a Lorens! – Sirius gritou para a garota, enquanto era puxado por Remus.

- Pode falar. – Remus disse, quando saíram para o pátio, longe dos olhares curiosos.

- Eu sou o maior idiota da face da Terra. – James confessou, ainda nervoso. – Ninguém é mais idiota do que eu.

- Isso a gente já sabe, mas o que você fez? – Sirius resmungou, imaginando se a garota passaria mesmo o telefone para Lorens.

James bagunçou os cabelos, ainda desacreditado com sua própria burrice.

- Eu... quebrei o trato com a Lily.

- Vocês brigaram? – Sirius perguntou, entediado. – Vocês sempre brigam e voltam a se falar, relaxa...

- Eu beijei a Strauss.

- Catherine Strauss? – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- É. – James suspirou, procurando se lembrar o que tinha em mente quando fez aquilo. Um imbecil, de fato.

- Você _não_ vai contar pra Lily, não é? – Começou Sirius. – Tem coisas que as mulheres não precisam saber. E eu sou testemunha do quanto você agüentou essa história de trato.

- James, você _vai_ contar para ela. – Assinalou Remus, sério. – E o que você tem na cabeça, cara? Merda?

- Eu não sei! Eu estava saindo do reservado do banheiro e ela estava me _esperando do lado de fora_! – James explicou, quase desesperado. – Ela me jogou dentro do reservado de novo e me agarrou!

- Sexo no reservado? – Sirius perguntou, rindo.

- Não chegou a tanto. – Disse James, aliviado por isso.

- E o que você fez? – Remus perguntou.

- Depois que eu consegui entender o que estava fazendo, eu a empurrei e a deixei trancada lá.

Silêncio. Sirius segurou a risada apenas por educação, porque a cena de Catherine Strauss trancada no reservado, esperneando até se cansar era cômica. Remus estava refletindo.

- Você ficou quanto tempo agarrando a Strauss? – Ele perguntou, depois de muito pensar.

- Vinte segundos, no máximo. – James respondeu prontamente.

- James, fala a verdade.

- Ok, eu fiquei mais tempo, mas faz quase um mês que eu beijo ninguém! Eu estava no meu limite! – Ele justificou, voltando a ficar desesperado.

- Isso é um mero detalhe. – Disse Sirius. – Quando você for contar pra Lily, você diz que foram _dez _segundos.

- Você correspondeu? – Remus indagou, olhando fixamente para os olhos de James.

- Um pouco. Mas muito pouco. – James estava encabulado. Imbecil. – Quando eu consegui pensar, eu empurrei a Catherine.

- E quanto tempo faltava para acabar o trato? – Esta era a última pergunta de Remus.

- Dois dias.

Remus balançou a cabeça, pensando. Sirius cruzou os braços, esperando Remus pensar. Dois dias. Imbecil era pouco.

- Você está ferrado, James. – Concluiu Remus. – E você tem que contar a verdade. Ela só estava com esse trato pra ver se você mudou. Você viu que não conseguiu mudar, então avisa logo a Lily pra ela não ficar tão triste depois.

James olhou indignado para Remus.

- Remus, você diz como se a Lily gostasse _muito_ de mim. – A palavra amor era muito forte. – Se gostasse, já estaria comigo.

- Ela gosta, James. – Remus pronunciou tudo com tanta firmeza. – Mas você não. Não o suficiente, pelo menos.

* * *

- Lily, onde você está indo?

Lily se virou para ver quem a chamara. Alice corria em sua direção.

- O que você faz aqui a essa hora? – A amiga perguntou.

As duas estavam na rua onde residiam. Lily estava andando até sua casa enquanto deveria estar trabalhando no Fórum. E ela nunca se atrasava, muito menos faltava.

- Eu liguei avisando que não vou hoje. – Respondeu.

- Você? – Alice se admirou. Olhou para o rosto da amiga e percebeu alguma coisa diferente. – Lily, você está bem?

- Não.

- O que você tem? Por que não pode ir trabalhar?

- Na verdade, eu não estou muito a fim de ver a cara do James.

Alice compreendeu perfeitamente a amiga. Ela também não estava disposta a encarar Frank, muito menos Gideon.

- Vamos pra minha casa. – Falou Alice. As duas tinham muito que conversar. – Aí você me conta o que aconteceu e eu te conto como foi a minha conversa com o Frank.

Para Lily, não havia proposta melhor. Fora de casa, era mais fácil de evitar James. Ela seguiu Alice até entrarem na casa dela. Alice andou até o sofá e se sentou nele, suspirando.

- Não vai se sentar? – Alice perguntou, observando Lily pelo canto do olho.

Sofá. James e Sarah naquele sofá. Lily sentiu náuseas.

- Alice, você sabia que a Sarah e o James... – Ela fez um gesto querendo dar a entender o que ela não estava disposta a repetir.

- Ah, Lily... é por isso que você não quer vê-lo? – Alice abriu um sorriso maternal. – A Sarah é atirada mesmo, mas eu escuto ela falando para Bellatriz que ele não dá a mínima pra ela faz tempo.

- Não é isso. É que eu fiquei sabendo que ela e o James já... batizaram esse sofá.

Alice pulou do estofado no mesmo segundo.

- O QUÊ?

- Pois é. – Lily revirou os olhos. Sarah era a versão feminina de Sirius. – Ele mesmo me contou.

- A Sarah vai comprar um sofá novo pra essa casa! – Alice estava inconformada. – Deixa eu contar isso pra Marlene e pra Helena.

- Se ela oferecer o que comprou do Sirius, não aceite. – Lily achou melhor prevenir. – Ele só vendeu porque batizou o nosso também.

Alice não conseguia parar de olhar para o sofá. Ela usou-o o tempo todo sem saber de nada. Quantos problemas para resolver.

- Lily, vamos subir. – Ela falou, por fim. – Temos muito que conversar, e isso é mais importante.

E como era mais importante.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Estou com tanta pressa, mal estava com tempo de escrever. Bem, no próximo acho que já teremos um casal resolvido (adivinhem quaaal?), então não resta dúvidas: o Fim se aproxima. Acho que vocês repararam que a fic está num clima de despedida, fiz todos aparecerem bastante, coloquei o pensamento deles...

Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu tive que martelar bastante pra expor tudo o que eu queria!

Agradecimentos às leitoras sem login: (o e-mail de vocês **NÃO** apareceu, claro, o ff tinha que me complicar, né?) **ThiTi Potter** (_Muito obrigada por me avisar, a fic no outro site era plágio mesmo. Serei eternamente grata! Beijos_!), **Tainá Passos de Menezes** (_você é uma graça, eu adorei a review! Agora: Alice e Frank, eu nem ia colocar uma cena tão... _profunda_, mas você me convenceu! Coloquei bastante de Sirius e Anita, o que achou? Espero que você goste do novo cap, e obrigada pela review em Inseticida! beijos, querida!_), **Mari Black** (_Bem, o Frank não descobriu, ele ficou sabendo! hahaha, beijos, querida, obrigada!_), **HalfBloodHannah** (_eu sei que você tem login, mas enfim: Desculpa não postar tão rápido, mas fiz o que pude! beijos, obrigada!_), **Paula** (_Leitora nova, yes! Obrigada pelo carinho! beijos!_), **Hera3304 **(_Remus e Lorens! Tem muito mais ainda... calma! :X Beijos, muito obrigada!_), **Olivia** (_Obrigada! Continue acompanhando, prometo que vai ter mais risadas, ok? Beijos_), **Beatriz **(_nesse cap também, a Anita apareceu bastante, vai. Espero que goste, muitos beijos!_), **teh** (_aqui está, finalmente_!), **1 Lily Evans** (_Muito obrigada pelo carinho, espero que você goste desse também! Beijos_).

**PS:** Antes que eu me esqueça, eu gostaria de esclarecer que a fic República Evans é postada _somente_ neste site. Há algumas semanas atrás, ela foi plagiada (vejam só, que beleza) e postada por OUTRA pessoa na F&B, com diferenças básicas (a pessoa trocou o nome dos OC's). Mas graças a alguns leitores, eu fui avisada e já entrei em contato com o site F&B e a fic foi deletada. Muito obrigada a quem me avisou!


	33. Dificilmente Simples

**Capítulo 33 - Dificilmente simples,  
facilmente complicado.**

Lily abriu a porta de casa tarde da noite. Teve a impressão de que todos a estavam esperando, pois quando entrou, os amigos pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo para olhá-la.

Anita e Lorens estavam sentadas no sofá recém-chegado, assistindo a um filme, enquanto Sirius e Remus jogavam uma partida de sinuca.

- Boa noite. – Lily murmurou fracamente, indo em direção as escadas.

Assim que ela subiu, os quatro amigos se entreolharam.

- Será que... ela já sabe? – Sirius perguntou.

Anita e Lorens, que também já sabiam tudo a respeito do grande feito de James, concordaram com a cabeça.

- Acho que sim. – Lorens falou, mas não muito certa.

- Pra ela ter faltado no trabalho e passado o dia fora, deve ter descoberto. – Começou Anita. – Afinal, as notícias se espalham muito rápido em Hogwarts.

Lily já estava subindo o último degrau, torcendo para chegar logo em seu quarto e cair na cama. Sua mente estava rogando-lhe por um descanso.

Mas James estava saindo do quarto dele, exalando um delicioso cheiro de colônia, com os cabelos molhados e a barba recém-feita. Algo impossível de se ignorar.

- Lily. – Ele começou, assim que a viu. – Onde você esteve? Por que não foi trabalhar?

Lily não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. Colocou a mão sobre maçaneta de seu quarto, e falou, sem encará-lo.

- Depois a gente conversa, James.

James gelou. Ele tinha ensaiado a tarde toda como explicar a ela o que tinha acontecido; ficou o tempo todo se preparando, escolhendo as melhores palavras para amenizar a situação. Mas ela já estava sabendo. _Como?_

- Lily, você tem que me ouvir...

Lily abriu a porta do seu quarto, fez menção de entrar, mas ele a segurou, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. James conseguiu ler dentro daqueles olhos verdes o que ela estava tentando esconder: ela tinha... chorado.

- Hoje não, James. – Cortou ela, puxando o braço. James não fez nada quando ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Estava baqueado demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele não podia acreditar. Ele nunca a tinha visto chorar. Ninguém nunca tinha. Lily nunca chorava. E ele não queria ser o responsável por isso.

Mas era. Resolveu não incomodá-la, desceu as escadas sentindo-se a pior pessoa no mundo, um idiota completo por ter desperdiçado a garota que o tinha feito enxergar a vida de um modo diferente.

Quando reparou, ele já estava parado no meio da sala, bagunçando os cabelos molhados freneticamente, sendo observado pelos amigos.

- James? – Chamou Lorens. – Está espirrando água aqui.

- Hã? Ah, foi mal. – Ele desculpou-se, se jogando no sofá.

- A Lily chegou. – Contou Anita.

- Eu sei. Eu a encontrei no corredor. – Suspirou. – Vocês contaram alguma coisa pra ela?

- Ela nem falou com a gente. – Disse Sirius, largando o taco e indo até o sofá. – Subiu direto.

- Então ela já sabe? – Remus perguntou, fazendo o mesmo que Sirius.

- Tenho certeza que sabe. Ela não quis falar comigo. – Explicou James, desanimado. – Bem, pelo menos eu não precisei contar.

- James, você é tão insensível. – Anita comentou, se levantando.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não foi culpa minha? – Ele perguntou, emburrado.

Os amigos se entreolharam, mudamente decidindo não retrucar. Depois de vários segundos de silêncio, James, que estava sentindo uma estranha inquietação culposa, resolveu contar.

- Eu acho que ela estava chorando.

- Impossível. – Disse Lorens, quase rindo.

- Realmente. – Concordou Sirius. – Eu nunca vi a Lily chorando.

- E a gente mora com ela há _dois_ anos. – Acrescentou Anita.

James se virou para os amigos, franzindo a sobrancelhas. Então ele realmente estava certo.

- Eu acho ótimo que a Lily esteja chorando. O ser humano precisa chorar. – Remus já começou. – O choro libera nossos sentimentos mais esquecidos e desconhecidos. E a Lily não faz isso faz tempo.

- Mas isso não é ótimo. Ainda mais se for por minha causa. – James falou, bagunçando o cabelo novamente.

- Se ela estiver realmente chorando, deve ser grave. – Disse Lorens.

Se todos ali queriam ver James preocupado, estavam conseguindo. Mas o que o confortava era que ele não tinha plena certeza se Lily estivera chorando, porque ela rapidamente desviou os olhos e entrou no quarto, não dando tempo para que James confirmasse.

Mas Lily realmente não fazia o tipo de mulher frágil e sensível pra estar chorando por causa de homem. E era impossível não estranhar, porque até um mês atrás, ela não demonstrava sequer ter uma queda por ele. Por que estaria tão chateada agora?

* * *

O fim de semana inteiro foi uma monotonia. Lily em seu quarto, sem falar com quase ninguém, lendo ou dormindo. Anita e Lorens não conseguiram permissão para falar com a amiga sobre James; toda vez que tentavam, Lily mudava de assunto categoricamente.

No domingo, o dia que se daria o fim ao trato, tanto Lily quanto James não falaram sobre o assunto. Sirius, que achava aquilo tudo uma grande frescura, arrastou James para sair, só voltando tarde da noite.

Na segunda-feira, na pequena sala do Fórum, reinou um silêncio que há muito não reinava. Durante o último mês, os dois conversavam a tarde inteira finalmente parecendo amigos. Mas agora, tudo voltou ao que era antes. O período que ficaram trabalhando foi o maior tempo que os dois passaram juntos desde a sexta-feira. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença.

Perto das seis horas na noite, James estava arrumando suas coisas para poder ir embora, sem lançar um único olhar para a mesa da frente. Não se sentia encabulado ou triste, mas sentia um profundo remorso. Um remorso que o impedia de se pronunciar de qualquer maneira.

- James. – Lily o chamou, quando ele estava com a mão estendida para abrir a porta da sala. Ele se virou, mas não a encarou. – Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Pode falar. – Ele ainda não a encarava completamente.

Lily deu um passo para frente, chegando consideravelmente perto dele. Mesmo assim, James não ergueu o olhar.

- Aconteceu uma coisa na sexta-feira. – Ela começou calmamente, olhando fixamente para os olhos dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando para os dela.

- Não me diga, Lily. – Falou James sarcástico, não entendendo a serenidade na expressão de Lily. Normalmente, ela faria um escândalo.

Lily fez silêncio, sem tirar os olhos dele. James passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

- James.

- Lily, eu te conheço. Sei que não vai adiantar se eu falar alguma coisa. Você não vai relevar. – Começou James, finalmente encarando aqueles olhos que o intimavam a falar a verdade. – Me desculpa mesmo por ter beijado a Strauss, eu não tinha a intenção. – Lily arregalou os olhos. Ficou boquiaberta. – Bem, não tinha _toda_ a intenção. Foi quase um abuso, na verdade.

Mas Lily não conseguiu dizer nada. Levou as mãos à boca, e murchou os ombros, fazendo James ficar mais confuso ainda. Ela não estava sabendo? Por que aquela expressão horrorizada?

- Bom saber desse detalhe. – Ela disse, depois de finalmente absorver a informação.

James franziu as sobrancelhas. _Mulheres_.

- Hey, Lily, eu achei que você já soubesse!

Lily soltou uma risadinha nervosa e abriu a porta.

- Esquece, James. – Ela passou por ele e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Mais confuso do que nunca, James voltou a se sentar em sua mesa até olhar no relógio e ver que estava atrasado para o treino de futebol daquela noite. Saiu apressado direto para Hogwarts.

* * *

Durante o treino, James descontou toda a sua raiva nos jogadores. Como capitão, ele podia exigir mais esforços da parte deles, mas naquele dia, ele estava definitivamente exagerando.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, seu mau-humor estava sendo amenizado com as piadas que Sirius fazia quando James reclamava. "_James acredita em horóscopo e está enfrentando o inferno astral_", "_Vamos respeitar a TPM da madame_".

- Jackson, sua posição é meio de campo! _Meio de campo_! – James berrou mais uma vez, do outro lado da quadra.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? – Devolveu Jackson, irritado.

- Não se preocupe, Jackson. – Começou Sirius, sem perder a oportunidade. – Faz mais de um mês que o James não come ninguém, dê um desconto pra ele.

Jackson desmanchou a expressão carrancuda – afinal, James havia berrado com ele durante a maior parte do treino – e caiu na risada. Mas não foi só ele, o time inteiro parou de jogar para zoarem com James, que emburrou mais ainda, balançando a cabeça.

- Sério? – Perguntou Jackson. – _Estranho_, hein.

- James, se você quiser, eu posso resolver esse problema pra você! – Berrou Catherine Strauss da arquibancada, acenando empolgada.

James fuzilou Sirius com o olhar e ignorou todas aquelas risadas totalmente. Não precisava se irritar com aquilo. Ele sabia que se ele quisesse, poderia estar com qualquer uma, diferentemente de Jackson, por exemplo.

- O treino acabou por hoje. – Ele encerrou, fazendo todos os outros jogadores pararem aliviados e, ainda rindo, se dirigirem ao vestiário.

Ainda ouvindo piadinhas infames sobre a última fala de Sirius, James sobreviveu ao vestiário. Depois de tomar uma ducha gelada – e ouvir muitas piadas a respeito disso – ele se trocou e foi pegar sua mala no armário.

- Já tomou seu remédio pra cólica? – Sirius perguntou sarcástico, abrindo o armário ao lado. Remus estava junto com ele.

- Você está insuportável hoje. – Falou James, irritado.

Sirius riu.

- E você 'tá muito _mulherzinha_ pro meu gosto. – Sirius fechou seu armário distraído.

– E aí, falou com a Lily? – Perguntou Remus, a fim de mudar de assunto.

Louis apareceu do outro lado de James, para pegar sua mochila no armário. Ele também tinha sido uma das maiores vítimas de seu mau-humor, mas nada que nunca tivesse acontecido antes.

Ignorando o francês, James respondeu:

- Mais ou menos. – Ele reparou que Louis estava olhando para ele pelo canto do olho. – Te conto em casa.

- Acha que vamos ganhar o próximo jogo? – Ele perguntou, distraído.

- Tenho certeza. Vai ser contra a Universidade de Oxford. Mais precisamente, contra o meu antigo time, então eu sei todas as técnicas deles. – Respondeu James, trancando o seu armário.

- Eu já vou, tenho um trabalho pra fazer. – Remus já estava saindo enquanto dizia isto. – Vejo vocês em casa.

Assim que ele se foi, David se aproximou, esfregando a toalha em seus cabelos molhados.

- James, a tal da Strauss está te esperando do lado de fora. – Ele disse, com uma risadinha maliciosa.

James revirou os olhos.

- _Grudenta_.

- Grudenta não, gostosa. – Sirius corrigiu, descontraído. – E pra quem está mais de um mês sem chegar _perto_ de uma mulher, você 'tá muito exigente.

David começou a rir.

- Então você estava falando sério? – Ele perguntou, parando de passar a toalha em seus cabelos e deixando-a pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele. – James retrucou. Disfarçadamente, ele olhou a volta e encontrou Louis o observando enquanto saía do vestiário. – Vamos embora, estou morrendo de fome. – Parou de andar de repente. – Mas vamos sair pela porta dos fundos, a Strauss está me esperando na outra porta.

James colocou sua mochila nas costas, Sirius passou os dedos por seus cabelos, distraído e David tirou a toalha de seu pescoço.

- Eu vou com vocês, nem vi a Anita hoje. – David disse, indo atrás deles.

Saindo do vestiário, e depois de David tocar no nome de Anita, Sirius lembrou-se dela e sua performance em seu último sonho. Sentia um pouco, mas muito pouco, culpado por imaginar a amiga em posições constrangedoras tantas vezes. Tomado pela curiosidade, não resistiu e perguntou.

- David, como a Anita é?

David o olhou pelo canto do olho, não entendendo muito bem a pergunta.

- Vocês são amigos há séculos, vai me dizer que não sabe como ela é?

- Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer. – Explicou Sirius, impaciente.

- Ah! – Fez David, entendendo. Era normal conversar sobre isso com os amigos, mas não entendeu muito bem porque não gostou da pergunta de Sirius. Talvez porque sempre que estava perto dele, se lembrava do dia no _Mario's_. – A gente ainda não fez nada de mais.

Sirius desmanchou o sorriso. Teve certeza que David não entendeu sua pergunta.

- Não, David. Eu quis dizer como ela é-

- Eu entendi, Sirius. Mas ainda não chegamos lá, estamos juntos há pouco mais de um mês. – Ele contou, enquanto caminhavam. – Não que eu não queira, claro.

- Ela deve estar fazendo doce. – Comentou James.

- Estranho. – Falou Sirius, pensativo. – Ela dormiu na sua casa naquela festa que você deu, eu pensei que...

- Então, no dia da festa eu também pensei que fosse acontecer alguma coisa, só que ela estava _naqueles dias_. E não quis continuar. – Ele sorriu levemente. – Nesse caso, eu não tenho pressa, a gente está namorando mesmo.

- As mulheres sempre ficam _nesses malditos dias_ nos piores dias possíveis. – James disse. – Eu me lembro de quando eu namorava a Jesse. – Balançou a cabeça. – Era sempre nos dias mais inconvenientes, impressionante!

Como Sirius nunca teve uma namorada fixa, não sabia se devia concordar ou não. Isso o fez imaginar como seria se tivesse. Ruim? Não. O máximo? Também não era pra tanto. Estranho? Totalmente.

E depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram à República.

* * *

Assim como todas as probabilidades indicavam, quando os três chegaram em casa, encontraram Anita fazendo suas unhas enquanto lia a _Vanity Fair_ americana, Lorens e Remus jogavam uma partida de sinuca e Lily deveria estar em seu quarto dormindo, ou fingindo dormir.

David não ficou muito tempo lá, já que Anita parecia estar mil vezes mais entretida com suas unhas vermelhas. Quando ele foi embora, Anita foi até a cozinha, onde os outros amigos, menos Lily, estavam.

James contava o que Lily tinha lhe dito no escritório naquele dia mais cedo.

- Se ela não sabia, por que estava me evitando durante o final de semana? – Ele perguntou.

- Tem uma coisa aí que você não sabe. – Remus disse.

- Que todos nós não sabemos. – Completou Lorens. – A Lily não comentou nada.

- E mal fala com a gente. – Anita falou, abrindo a geladeira, procurando algo para beber.

- Ela não contou nada pra vocês? Nadinha? – James quis saber.

- Não, nada. – Lorens suspirou. – A gente até que tentou, mas ela mudava de assunto. Alice também não está sabendo de nada. Aquele dia que a Lily matou o trabalho e passou o dia com ela, o máximo que Lily contou era que tinha ido almoçar com o Louis e que não queria te ver tão cedo.

Então Lily almoçou com Louis, o ex-namorado meloso que sabia o que ele tinha feito com as rosas. Só podia ser isso. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sirius e Remus estavam olhando para ele.

- Ele contou tudo pra ela, então. – Sirius falou, distraído.

- Você sabia que uma hora isso acabaria acontecendo. – Remus raciocinou.

- É, Anita, tem coisa que só _nós duas_ não estamos sabendo. – Lorens concluiu ao ver a troca de olhares dos garotos.

Anita tinha tirado uma jarra de água da geladeira. Diante a situação, devolveu a jarra e pegou uma latinha de cerveja para cada um.

- Você leu os meus pensamentos. – James sorriu.

Depois de abrir a latinha e beber longos goles, James contou para as duas amigas o que tinha feito com as rosas. Lorens parecia estar adorando ouvir a narração e Anita balançou a cabeça quando ele terminou de relatar.

- Essa foi a melhor idéia de todos os tempos. – Lorens comentou, animada. – James, que cara a Sarah fez quando descobriu que as rosas eram para a Lily?

- Infelizmente, eu não vi. – Lamentou ele, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja.

- James, você sabe que a Lily detesta que interfiram na vida pessoal dela. – Disse a Anita. – Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu achei que as rosas poderiam fazer com que ela voltasse com ele.

- Ela não gosta mais dele há séculos. – Replicou Anita. – Você poderia ter ficado sem essa, sério.

- Obrigado, Anita. – James resmungou.

Todos ficaram pensativos por alguns instantes. James terminou sua cerveja e foi para seu quarto, sendo seguido por um Remus sonolento que queria dormir.

Anita não bebeu nem metade de sua cerveja quando leu na latinha a quantidade de calorias que estaria ingerindo. Sirius não parava de olhá-la, pensando sobre o que David tinha lhe contado.

Sirius continuou bebendo sua cerveja, assistindo Anita jogar a latinha na lixeira. Depois, se virou para Lorens e sussurrou, pensando que Sirius não estava ouvindo.

- Lorens, você sabe onde a Lily guardou o remédio pra cólica?

- Na caixa de primeiros socorros. – Lorens respondeu, em seu tom normal de voz. Anita ficou rosada, mas Sirius fingiu que não estava reparando nas amigas. A morena se levantou, bocejando. – Boa noite pra vocês.

Depois, Sirius continuou olhando para Anita, e nem disfarçou quando ela subiu na cadeira para abrir um armário alto ali perto. Uma ótima visão, de fato. Mas havia uma coisa errada.

Enquanto Anita pegava um copo de água para conseguir engolir a pílula, Sirius tentava descobrir o que tinha de errado naquilo.

- Dor de cabeça, sabe. – Ela disse, reparando que ele estava olhando, um segundo antes de engolir o remédio.

Ele acenou em concordância. A festa de David não tinha sido há pouco mais de duas semanas? E não foi naquela noite que Anita disse estar _naqueles dias_? E, pelo que ele sabia,_ esses dias_ aconteciam uma única vez por mês, então...

- Por que está rindo desse jeito? – Anita perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

Ele largou a latinha de lado e se aproximou dela, ainda sorrindo sedutor e olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha medo. – Ele disse.

Anita obviamente não entendeu. Franziu as sobrancelhas e achou melhor dar um passo para trás, visto que eles estavam muito próximos.

- Medo? De quê?

- Eu não sabia que você tinha medo _de homens_. – Ele sorriu mais ainda, fazendo-a ficar de olhos arregalados. – Sempre achei que você fosse mais _madura_ com relação a esse assunto, se é que me entende.

- Do que você está falando, Sirius? – Anita estava receosa de ter adivinhado o assunto.

Ele deu outro passo para frente.

- Você está fugindo do David, Anita. Hoje ele me contou o que você disse pra ele na noite da festa. Que desculpa esfarrapada.

Anita deu outro passo para trás. A proximidade não a favoreceria em nada, definitivamente.

- Aquilo não era uma desculpa, Sirius. Eu realmente estava... – Mas ela se calou. _Ele ouviu o que eu perguntei pra Lorens_, pensou, compreendendo. – Ok, Sirius. Mas isso não tem nada a ver.

- Você está com medo dele, é? – Ele debochou, dando um passo para frente. Seu nariz quase encostando no dela.

- Pare de chegar tão perto! – Ela havia se cansado de andar para trás, portanto o empurrou. Sirius riu. – E não, eu não tenho medo nenhum dele, eu só... Não quero ser fácil.

Sirius riu ainda mais, deixando-a vermelha. De vergonha e de raiva. Como podia gostar de um cara como ele?

- Eu não caio nessa. – Falou Sirius, parando de rir, mas ainda com o toque divertido de sempre. – Você está com medo.

- Não estou, Sirius.

- O que é, então?

- Uma coisa que pessoas insensíveis como você não são capazes de entender.

O garoto olhou dentro de seus olhos. Anita teve que desviar o olhar para não acabar se rendendo.

- Fala sério, Anita, você está com medo.

Como Sirius podia ser insuportável quando queria! Não agüentando mais, Anita respirou fundo e olhou para os seus olhos cinzentos. Deu um passo para frente, ficando novamente muito perto dele.

- Eu não tenho medo de homem. Nem de fazer qualquer coisa com um, ainda mais com o David. – Ela assumiu sua habitual postura, tentando não se deixar intimidar. Sirius não podia mais exercer tanta influência em seu comportamento.

Sirius não se mexeu. Gostou que _ela_ tivesse chegado perto e da firmeza de suas palavras.

- Prove que você não tem medo. – Ele sussurrou, desafiando-a. Afinal, se Anita fosse medrosa e insegura como estava parecendo, iria contrariar todas as suas expectativas e suas teorias baseadas nos seus sonhos comprometedores.

_Você está pedindo, Black_.

- Quer que eu prove mesmo?

- Com certeza.

Abrindo um sorriso malicioso, Anita pegou Sirius pelo colarinho e o empurrou com toda sua força contra a mesa no centro da cozinha. Ela o pegou desprevenido, já que ele estava confiante que ela iria beijá-lo, uma vez que estavam muito próximos.

Sem dar tempo de Sirius pronunciar nem uma interjeição, Anita o encurralou entre ela e a mesa, ficando muito perto novamente.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ele indagou, arregalando os olhos. Havia se surpreendido com a agilidade.

Ela começou a rir.

- Nada. – Ainda possuída pelo espírito de mulher-fatal, Anita puxou a cabeça de Sirius para frente por seus cabelos da nuca. – Só estava fazendo o que você pediu. Por quê? Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

Sem entender muito bem o comportamento dela, e agora completamente sem reação, Sirius gaguejou:

- D-Depende.

- Você está com medo de mim, Sirius? – Anita perguntou, puxando mais ainda os cabelos dele, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Medo de uma mulher?

- Claro que não! – Ele riu. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Não acreditava realmente que ela fosse avançar mais do que isso, por isso resolveu continuar a desafiá-la. – Faça o que quiser. Estou adorando.

Isso estava completamente fora dos planos de Anita, mas estava tarde demais para parar. Seu orgulho não permitiria. Sirius aproximou o rosto alguns milímetros, mas Anita, ainda agarrando os seus cabelos, virou o rosto dele e o beijou no pescoço. No ponto fraco.

Foi subindo até o rosto. Beijou a bochecha dele sutilmente, avançando até a lateral da boca. Mas parou. Parou quando viu que Sirius estava com os olhos arregalados.

Nunca imaginou que um dia veria Sirius Black assustado por um motivo como aquele.

- Você não tem namorado? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Afinal, sempre que Anita estava com alguém, por mais que ele tentasse, nunca dava certo. Nunca. E desta vez, ela estava _namorando_, o que o surpreendeu ainda mais.

- Tenho. – Ela sorriu, se afastando e finalmente largando os cabelos da nuca dele com certa veemência. – Mas isso nunca importou pra você, Sirius. Está com medo?

- Nunca. Só estou achando estranho. Se quiser, pode continuar.

Anita revirou os olhos.

- Ainda acha que eu tenho medo dos homens?

Sirius abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não mesmo.

Anita se afastou dele por completo, lançando um olhar misterioso. Andou sem tropeçar até a porta da cozinha e saiu. Sirius concluiu que se ela não tinha feito nada de mais com David, era porque _definitivamente_ não queria.

Mas por que não queria? Bem, isto ficava para outro dia.

* * *

As semanas que se seguiram não foram diferentes. Apesar de Lily estar mais com os amigos, não falava sobre trato ou sobre James. Era como se eles nunca tivessem combinado trato algum e James nunca tivesse beijado Strauss. Lily falava com ele o básico, mas diferente de antigamente, já que permanecia chamando-o de James e não era hostil como costumava ser antes.

O que era ainda mais estranho. Mas James preferia não tentar saber o motivo, visto que era melhor que ela simplesmente agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido do que nunca mais falar com ele.

O professor falava com sua voz tediosa, mas Lily não ouvia. Olhava para frente, os olhos fixos no mesmo ponto por vários minutos.

Lily ainda não sabia se havia tomado a decisão certa. Tinha um detalhe que não podia ser ignorado. Bem, não poderia se alguém soubesse, mas como ninguém sabia, esse detalhe podia ser deixado de lado. E que fosse até o fim.

- Lily? Vai ficar aí? – Alice perguntou.

A sala já estava quase vazia e Alice estava com a mochila nas costas.

- Não, eu só... – Lily se levantou da cadeira e começou a arrumar suas coisas. – Pode ir na frente, eu já vou.

- Ok. – Alice sorriu. – A gente se vê lá embaixo.

Lily começou a arrumar os livros em sua mochila por ordem de números de páginas como sempre. Depois de fechar o zíper, virou-se e deu de cara com Louis.

- Oi. – Ela disse, passando por ele, como se não soubesse que ele estava ali para vê-la.

- Ei Lily, espera. – Ele falou, indo atrás dela.

Nos últimos dias, Lily e Louis estavam mais próximos. Ele havia reparado que ela andava mais sozinha, e sabia que isso era por conta das coisas que ele tinha lhe contado. Não imaginava que isso a afetaria tanto.

- Vamos almoçar? – Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio quando chegaram ao fim das escadas.

- Não. – Lily respondeu, não parando de andar.

- Mas ontem você também não almoçou.

- Eu sei.

Louis parou de andar. Tinham saído para os jardins do _campus_ e, com os raios de sol, ele teve que semicerrar os olhos para poder fitá-la melhor.

- Quer me falar o que você tem? – Ele perguntou pela milésima vez naquela semana.

- Não é nada, Louis. – Ela repetiu a mesma resposta de sempre. – São as provas. – Lily reparou que estava sendo rude com ele. – Não se preocupe comigo, ok? Eu vou ali com a Lorens. – Ela apontou para Lorens e Sirius mais a frente. – Pode ir almoçar.

Louis estava morrendo de fome.

- Certo. Se cuida. – Ele beijou-a na face e saiu.

Lily o observou ir embora. Gostava de Louis e o odiava ao mesmo tempo. Retomou a caminhada até Lorens e Sirius.

- Por favor, Lorens. – Ele pedia, com um olhar pidão.

- Você _não_ vai abrir a sua boca, Sirius. – Ela viu que Lily estava se aproximando. – Fique quieto agora, _entendeu_? – Abrindo um sorriso enorme, acrescentou: – Oi, Lily!

Lily abriu um sorriso fraco.

- Oi. – Lily tirou da mochila um livro e o abriu. – Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

Sirius pigarreou.

- É que eu tenho uma novidade. AI! – Ele esfregou o braço. – Isso doeu, sabia?

- Então, Lily. Eu estava precisando falar com você. – Lorens começou, ignorando Sirius. – Amanhã é aniversário do James, você deve saber.

- Quem não sabe? – Lily perguntou. Usou todo o seu senso de humor para fazer aquele comentário, porque não queria que os amigos ficassem com medo de falar de James perto dela. Queria demonstrar que não se importava com isso.

- Pois é. Não sei se você já está sabendo, mas como amanhã tem jogo depois das aulas do período noturno, e nós sabemos que vamos ganhar, vamos todos para o _Mario's_ depois. Comemoração dupla, sabe?

- Mas e se Hogwarts perder? – Lily perguntou.

- Nós não vamos perder. – Afirmou Sirius, sorrindo. – Eu estou no time, é impossível que isso aconteça.

- Vocês não vão perder porque _o James_ conhece as técnicas do time de Oxford, Sirius. – Lorens lembrou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. Voltou-se novamente para Lily. – Mas se Hogwarts perder, a gente vai comemorar do mesmo jeito. Pelo menos _eu _vou.

Lily riu.

- Ok. Eu estarei lá.

Sirius e Lorens se entreolharam. Depois, disfarçaram.

- Legal, Lily! – Ela exclamou, surpresa.

- Ele vai ficar feliz. – Sirius disse, olhando para a ruiva, que ficou vermelha.

Lily rapidamente voltou seus olhos para o livro, não querendo dar continuidade ao assunto. Sirius e Lorens perceberam isto claramente. _Aconteceu alguma coisa a mais_, pensou Lorens, ao ver que os olhos de Lily estavam parados sobre a página, indicando que ela não estava lendo.

* * *

Como todas as evidências apontavam, Hogwarts venceu a Universidade de Oxford. James e Sirius fizeram uma parceria imbatível durante o jogo, o que fez as garotas da arquibancada realmente prestarem atenção não só nas pernas deles, mas também no que eles faziam com elas.

Depois da vitória, a maioria dos torcedores de Hogwarts foi direto para o Mario's, mas já comemoravam durante o caminho, comentando sobre alguns lances da partida.

- O último gol que o James marcou foi o melhor! – Falava Lorens para suas duas amigas entediadas. – Principalmente se a gente levar em conta que foi o Remus quem cruzou para o Sirius que tocou pra ele! Melhor jogada ensaiada que eu já vi!

- Super legal. Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Anita perguntou, bocejando.

- Com certeza. – Concordou Lily.

Desviando de pessoas o tempo todo, as três chegaram ao bar. Elas pediram uma bebida e ficaram encostadas no balcão, conversando.

Até que a atenção de todos se voltou para a entrada do bar, quando os jogadores entraram (recém-saídos do banho), sendo aplaudidos por todos. James, por ser o capitão e o aniversariante, foi o mais bem recebido. Todos ali faziam questão de cumprimentá-lo ou de ter pelo menos alguns segundos de sua atenção.

Lily olhou para as amigas e reparou que elas estavam observando-a.

- Lily, vai falar com ele. – Lorens disse. – Não sei o que deu em você ultimamente, mas esqueça e _vá falar com ele_.

- Não é tão simples, Lorens. – Discordou a ruiva, impaciente. – Você não entende.

- Não entendo porque você não conta o que aconteceu.

- Mas não tem nada de mais. – Lily alegou. – Nada pra contar.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você não nos contou tudo. – Disse Lorens. Anita acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. – Você não é de andar chorosa pelos cantos, não é de_ 'fingir que não aconteceu nada'_, como anda fazendo.

- Você nem gritou com o James dessa vez. – Observou Anita. – E olha que você tinha motivos.

Lily abanou a cabeça, bufando. _Eu não ando chorosa, de onde elas tiraram isso?,_ A conversa foi interrompida por Remus e David, que tinham encontrado as garotas. David cumprimentou Anita com um beijo.

Não conversaram por muito tempo. Anita e David saíram do balcão do bar quando acharam uma mesa para se sentar; Lily estava perdida em devaneios e sobrou apenas Remus e Lorens conversando.

- Tirando aquele pênalti injusto, eu achei o jogo ótimo. – Falava Remus. Gostava de poder conversar com Lorens sobre assuntos como futebol, sinuca e coisas que geralmente mulheres não se interessavam. – E o que você achou do último gol do James?

Lorens terminou de beber seu suco. O último gol tinha sido o melhor que ela já vira o time realizar, uma vez que os passes ensaiados estavam muito sincronizados.

- Foi perfeitamente sincronizado, principalmente quando você cruzou a bola com o Sirius. Foi um cruzamento direto, não foi? Quanto tempo vocês treinaram esse passe? – Disse alguém logo atrás de Remus.

Uma loira alta e esguia, que bebia um drink tranquilamente, se encontrava logo ali.

- Foi você quem disse isso? – Remus perguntou. A garota não aparentava, de forma alguma, entender de futebol.

A loira riu.

- Sim, fui eu. Elisabeth Weiss. – Ela sorriu.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – Falou Lorens. Elisabeth apenas riu.

- Mas então, Lupin, quanto tempo vocês treinaram aquela jogada?

- Algumas semanas. – Remus respondeu. – Mas também não foi lá essas coisas...

_Claro que foi_, pensou Lorens.

- Claro que foi! – Começou Elisabeth. – Se me permite dizer, o James não teria marcado aquele gol se você não tivesse feito aquela maravilha. Deveriam ter filmado, sério.

Lorens se surpreendeu com a transmissão de pensamento. Reparou que Remus ficou ruborizado e que Elisabeth o olhava interessada. Estranho.

- Muito obrigado, Weiss. – Agradeceu Remus, com educação.

- Elisabeth. – Ela o corrigiu.

- Elisabeth. – Ele repetiu.

- Você não quer tomar alguma coisa comigo? – Elisabeth perguntou, mas não de maneira vulgar. – Assim eu posso comentar mais do jogo com você. Meu pai é treinador de futebol e eu sou de Educação Física.

Remus sorriu, já aceitando o convite sem nem precisar falar. Lorens permanecia na mesma posição, observando os dois, como se assistisse à televisão.

- Só um minutinho. – Remus pediu, virou-se para Lorens, e falou num tom de voz baixo. – Não tem problema se eu for, não é? A gente...

- Oh, não, de maneira nenhuma, Remus. – Lorens disse, meio sem-jeito. – Vai lá, ela parece legal.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos antes de sair. O jeito que Remus tinha de olhar dentro dos olhos das pessoas era único. Sorrindo para ela, ele saiu com Elisabeth, conversando.

Quando Lorens olhou para o outro lado, onde estava Lily, não a encontrou ali. _Maravilha_. Suspirando, ela se afastou do balcão procurando companhia.

* * *

Lily tinha se afastado do bar quando viu Alice e Gideon sentados numa mesa. Ela andou até eles e se sentou no instante que Gideon se levantava para pegar uma bebida. Alice parecia entediada.

- Hey, Lily.

- E aí, Alice. Tudo bem?

Alice arregalou os olhos, olhando para um ponto atrás de Lily. A ruiva se virou para olhar, curiosa. Bellatriz e Rodolphus estavam como dois namoradinhos apaixonados, atraindo olhares das pessoas que nem haviam se acostumado com o término da morena e Frank.

- Nossa, Lily. Não faz duas semanas que o Frank terminou com ela. – Falou Alice abismada.

- Mas ela sempre esteve com esse Lestrange. – Disse Lily, despreocupada. – A única diferença é que agora eles assumiram.

Alice meneou a cabeça. Lily olhou para os lados, procurando por Gideon, mas não o viu. Resolveu perguntar.

- Alice, você já contou pro Gideon sobre o Frank?

- Eu... er... não.

- NÃO?

- Eu não tenho coragem, Lily! – Alice exclamou. – Ainda mais agora que ele quer que eu conheça os pais dele.

Elas se calaram porque Gideon chegou com as bebidas, animado. Lily observou o modo como ele olhava para ela. Ele parecia _adorar_ Alice.

Minutos depois, Louis apareceu na mesa e pediu pra conversar com Lily. Revirando os olhos, ela saiu com ele. Ele conseguia ser tão persistente quanto James quando queria.

- Vamos dar uma volta, beber alguma coisa? – Ele sugeriu, simpático.

- Não estou afim, obrigada.

Louis passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, estranhando a reação dela.

- Lily, você está muito estranha. O que você tem?

- Você não sabe? – Ela perguntou, sem se importar com o tom de voz.

- Se você está se referindo àquele dia que a gente almoçou fora...

- Se você sabe, então pare de ficar preocupado. – Ela o cortou. – Louis, você tem que entender que eu não sou mais criança, e eu_ não gosto_ de ficar falando por aí sobre o que eu estou sentindo.

Louis ficou em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras com desgosto.

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar. – Ele falou. – E não me culpe pelo o que eu te contei, só estava tentando abrir os seus olhos, Lily. Um dia você vai me agradecer por isso.

- Antes fosse _só_ o que você contou. – Resmungou Lily, revirando os olhos.

Ele ignorou o comentário.

- É muito difícil de acreditar que uma garota como _você_ tenha caído na conversa do Potter.

- Louis, você não sabe de nada pra falar essas coisas.

Lily voltou a se lembrar do maldito dia em que resolvera aceitar almoçar com ele. Antes não soubesse de nada sobre rosas e sabotagem. Ela preferia, honestamente. Assim, quando voltasse para casa naquela noite e soubesse sobre Catherine Strauss, cortaria suas relações com James e daria um fim em tudo aquilo. Seria tão simples. Àquela altura, Lily só estaria um pouco brava, mas sentiria tanta raiva dele que isso amenizaria as coisas. Mas a situação não era aquela.

- Já que você não caiu na conversa dele, por que-

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Lily o interrompeu novamente. – Com licença.

Antes de sair de perto dele, Lily viu que James estava olhando para os dois, do outro lado do recinto. Pessoas falavam com ele, mas ele não aparentava estar prestando atenção.

Quando se viu sozinho novamente e sem querer pensar sobre Lily e todos os seus problemas, Louis foi atrás de alguém que o ouviria perfeitamente, se ele assim quisesse.

* * *

- Lorens, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

Lorens virou a cabeça e encarou Christopher, vestido todo de preto, com um cigarro no canto da boca. Continuou apoiada no balcão do bar.

- Pode falar.

Ela nem o encarava. Era como se não fizesse diferença nenhuma ele estar ali. Mesmo assim, Christopher continuou, com um ar sério pouco comum.

- Hoje eu estive na gravadora. Eles lançariam o meu CD no meio do ano, daqui a dois meses. Mas não vão mais lançar. – Ele falou de uma vez.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu teria que ficar sem você por mais dois meses e eu não quero mais isso.

Lorens se virou para ele, desconfiada.

- O que tem a ver?

- Que eu não estou mais saindo com a filha do dono da gravadora. – Ele apagou o cigarro, charmosamente. – Eu prefiro ficar com você a ter o meu CD gravado.

Lorens o olhou por um tempo, tentando entender.

- Mas e a sua banda? O que eles disseram?

- Eles sabem que era melhor assim. Sophie não parava de me falar pra ir atrás de você logo. – Ele riu. – Afinal, não existe só uma gravadora na Inglaterra.

Lorens abriu um sorriso.

- Realmente, Chris, eu não esperava que você tomasse essa decisão. Eu tinha certeza que você ia esperar ter o seu CD nas lojas para depois vir falar comigo.

- É que eu não sabia que gostava tanto de você. – Ele disse, meio sem-jeito.

Christopher se aproximou dela, como quem não quer nada. Quando a distância estava quase nula, Lorens disfarçou, virando-se para o lado.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah, sei lá, Chris. – Lorens não sabia o que dizer. Olhava para todas as pessoas no bar, enquanto tentava procurar uma razão para sua atitude. – Não é tão simples assim. Você decidir que gosta de mim e pronto.

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, preocupado.

- Foi mal. Eu nem te expliquei. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu resolvi esquecer essa história de relação aberta. Eu deixei tudo pra trás, de verdade.

Lorens o olhou, indignada.

- Você não pode ser o Christopher. – Ela colocou a mão sobre a testa dele, fazendo-o rir. – Deve ser um impostor.

- Sou eu mesmo, pode apostar.

- Então qual a marca do cigarro que você fuma? - Ela o testou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Lucky Strike vermelho. – Ele respondeu, divertido.

- Não é possível.

Christopher tirou um maço de Lucky Strike do bolso. Aproveitando, tirou um novo cigarro e o acendeu.

- Mas e aí, Lorens. O que achou de tudo o que eu falei?

- Muito maduro. – Lorens o olhou, dividida entre a seriedade e a risada. Tinha adorado ouvir aquilo, mas não sentia que estava certo voltar com ele. – Mas dessa vez, quem vai precisar pensar sou eu.

Ficou nítido que Christopher não esperava ouvir aquilo. Ele baixou o olhar, segurou o cigarro entre os dedos indicador e médio e apoiou a mão no ombro de Lorens. Ela inalou aquele cheiro da fumaça com fragrância masculina de suas roupas. Cheiro típico de Christopher.

- Tudo bem. Assim como você, eu estarei esperando. – Ele disse gentil, puxando-a para um abraço.

- Obrigada, Chris. Obrigada mesmo.

* * *

Anita e David estavam sentados em uma mesa, onde passaram a maior parte de noite, conversando e rindo. Anita realmente gostava dele, e o sentimento estava se tornando cada vez mais forte. Nos últimos dias, quando o via chegar, sentia seu coração disparar repentinamente. Algo dizia que o sentimento que nutriu por Sirius nos últimos meses estava se desgastando cada vez mais.

Não muito longe da mesa de David e Anita, Sirius estava em uma mesa rodeada de amigos, juntamente com James. Sempre se flagrava olhando para a mesa dos dois, que pareciam apaixonados e inseparáveis. Ele tentou inúmeras vezes entender o que movia duas pessoas a se prenderem uma a outra, ainda mais na juventude. Talvez fosse outra maneira de aproveitar a vida. Uma maneira estranha, na opinião dele.

David se levantou da mesa. Aproveitando-se da situação, Sirius saiu da mesa sem ser muito notado, segurando sua garrafa de whisky e se sentou no antigo lugar de David.

- Boa noite, querida.

- E aí, Sirius. – Anita sorriu.

- Onde está o David?

- Ele foi pagar a conta, nós já estamos indo. – Ela respondeu, enquanto arrumava os cabelos.

- Já que você está indo, vou pegar uma carona com ele pra casa também. Estou cansado do jogo.

Anita o olhou sem-graça.

- Então, Sirius, eu não estava pensando em ir pra casa. – Ela coçou a cabeça, tímida e confusa ao mesmo tempo. – Eu vou dormir na casa do David.

Sirius a olhou pelo canto do olho, medindo-a. Ela estava falando a verdade. E ele nem teria o gostinho de comprovar de verdade a experiência de seu sonho, já que a relação de Anita com David parecia ser duradoura e séria. Uma pena.

- Quero saber dos detalhes depois. – Sirius disse, com um brilho cínico no olhar.

Anita riu, enquanto ele bebeu o whisky.

- Até parece que eu vou te contar.

- O David me conta, então.

O queixo de Anita caiu.

- Nem pensar! Vou proibí-lo de falar qualquer coisa pra você.

Rindo, Sirius se levantou da mesa. _Acidentalmente_, derrubou o whisky em Anita e o copo se quebrou no chão.

- Sirius! – Ela exclamou, se levantando da mesa. Sua blusa e uma parte de sua calça estavam encharcadas de whisky, liberando um odor típico. – A blusa é nova!

- Nossa, foi mal! – Ele pegou um guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa e levou até o peito dela. – Eu limpo pra você.

Vendo que ele escolheu aquele lugar propositalmente, Anita puxou o guardanapo da mão dele, olhando feio. Ele riu.

- Você é um idiota completo! – Ela falava, passando o guardanapo pelo abdômen, com certa violência. – Agora estou fedendo a whisky!

- Está mesmo. – Ele concordou. – Acho que o David não vai querer dormir com você desse jeito, hein? Está impossível.

Anita parou de esfregar o guardanapo e levantou a cabeça lentamente.

- Você fez de propósito.

- Quê? – Ele se fez de desentendido.

- Você derrubou whisky em mim de propósito, não foi?

- Claro que não! Você tem cada idéia, Anita.

Anita abriu a boca para retorquir, mas David chegou bem na hora.

- Anita, já paguei tudo. Vamos? – Ele reparou na blusa manchada. – O que aconteceu?

- Um acidente. – Sirius explicou. – Derrubei whisky nela sem querer.

Anita permanecia olhando feio para ele, sem falar nada.

- Nossa, que cheiro de álcool. – David comentou.

- Eu vou indo, tenham uma boa noite. – Sirius se despediu, piscando um olho e saiu.

- Então, Anita, pra onde vamos? – David perguntou, prendendo a respiração. O cheiro estava terrivelmente forte.

- Me deixa em casa. – Anita respondeu fracamente.

* * *

Cansada de ficar sem fazer nada, Lily resolveu fazer o que tinha vindo fazer. Falar com James.

Hesitou várias vezes antes de andar definitivamente até ele. Naquela noite, ele era o centro das atenções, então era difícil vê-lo sozinho.

- Hey, James. – Ela falou, sorridente. Sorridente demais.

James estranhou e se afastou dos amigos que estavam a sua volta.

- Então... – Lily retomou. – Parabéns por hoje. Pelo jogo e seu aniversário.

James, ainda estranhando, abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Afinal, mesmo sendo estranho, ter Lily falando com ele já era muito bom.

- Muito obrigado, Lily.

Lily não estava esperando ser abraçada por ele, mas não pôde negar para si mesma que gostou. Estava precisando ser abraçada por alguém ultimamente.

- Espero que dê tudo certo com você. Espero mesmo. – Lily disse, ainda abraçada a ele.

Ele sentiu vontade de responder que ela poderia ajudá-lo imensamente a deixar tudo certo com ele. Mas resolveu não falar nada, temendo que ela se afastasse.

Percebendo que já estava ali tempo demais, Lily o soltou, pigarreando sutilmente.

- Bem, então eu vou pra casa.

- Eu te levo.

- Não. – Ela negou com a cabeça. – É seu aniversário, você tem que aproveitar!

James não estava se segurando. Ela parecia tão bem humorada, contradizendo totalmente o que demonstrava nos últimos dias que ele teve que perguntar.

- Lily, o que aconteceu com você?

_Por que as pessoas insistem tanto nisso?,_ ela perguntou a si mesma, encarando aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Nada.

- Não é possível. Você está diferente.

- James, não é nada.

- Por que você _não_ está me ignorando? – Ele perguntou. Não que ele _quisesse _que ela o ignorasse, mas ela faria isso se estivesse normal. – Você age como se não tivesse acontecido nada!

- Mas não é melhor assim? Ou você quer que eu vire as costas e não fale mais com você?

- Claro que não, mas eu te conheço. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me contar.

Ainda olhando dentro daqueles olhos intimidadores, Lily abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu... – Ela não encontrava as palavras certas, portanto completou: – James, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, certo?

Lily deu alguns passos para trás, abrindo um sorriso fraco.

- Tchau, James. Feliz aniversário.

* * *

**N/B: ****Oláááá pessoal! Minha primeira nota como beta dessa fic! Que demais?  
(OK, menos empolgação, saquei). Decidi deixar uma nota porque MEU! MEEEU! Esse capítulo tá fantástico! Tem várias mensagens entrelinhas e meu... Nossa, to abismada até agora.**

**De coração agora: Perdoem os erros dessa humilde beta que vos fala. É que eu revisei enquanto assistia o jogo do Palmeiras pela net – ELE GANHOU! -, mandava trechos do presente que eu fiz pra Carol, e surtava enquanto ela me mandava trechos do próximo capítulo. Então, mil perdões, ok?**

**Beijo do gordo pra vocês, tchau!**

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Espero não ter demorado tanto. E me perdoem pelo capítulo péssimo, mas eu tive que enfrentar um bloqueio horrível para escrevê-lo, além de estar naquele período pré-aniversário, o que me deixa MUITO menos criativa.

Aliás, meu aniversário é dia 8, então, meus queridos, me mandem presentes, dediquem capítulos que eu ficarei MUITO feliz! E isso vai me inspirar a escrever MAIS, sabe?

Obrigada por tudo, beijos.

Reviews das leitoras sem login:** Mari Black** (_Oi, tudo bem? Então, tudo o que eu já postei está no meu perfil, dá uma passadinha lá_!), **1 Lily Evans** (_Sim, o Louis já foi abrir o bocão dele! Mas tudo tem sua importância... Beijos, obrigada_), **dellicourt **(_Espero ter atendido a todas as suas expectativas com este capítulo novo_!), **manuela** (_muito obrigada por todas as reviews que você deixou pra mim! Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos_), **Tainá Menezes** (_Oi, como você ta? Então, menina, o David se provou um preciptado, claro. Coitado do Christopher, comer capim? HAHAHAH, ele é bonzinho, vai. Nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz de ter te inspirado a por aquela frase no msn! Minha fic tem lição de moral? Bom saber! hahaha, obrigada por tudo mesmo, linda! Beijos_), **Brebs** (_Espero não ter demorado, fiquei muito feliz que você esteja gostando. obrigada pelos elogios, eu fui às nuvens com eles! beijos_).


	34. Paranóia com Terapia

**Capítulo 34 – Paranóia com terapia.**

Sentada em sua cama, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, Lily olhava o celular sobre o colo. Respirou fundo e releu a mensagem que o visor exibia.

_Acho que já sei porque você está desse jeito. Daqui a cinco minutos, estarei na porta da sua casa. E eu sei que você está acordada. Beijo._

Lily fechou os olhos com força, querendo muito não ter lido aquilo. Maldito hábito de acordar cedo para correr. Agora, ela não se sentiria bem se não o estivesse esperando. Mas pelo menos, eram oito horas da manhã no sábado, então ninguém estava acordado para vê-la saindo de casa. Menos mal.

Mas Lily não se levantou da cama. Ainda sentada, levantou a cabeça e olhou para a o quarto, enquanto pensava no que fazer. Estava sentindo o coração disparar, e isso não era um bom sinal. Nervosismo.

_Lily, você já é uma garota de vinte anos_, ela pensou, sabendo que era ridículo agir daquele jeito. _Aliás, uma garota não, uma _mulher_ de vinte anos! Encare o seu problema de frente!_

Afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama no mesmo segundo. Ainda tinha três minutos. Se vestiu em dois e saiu do quarto.

Mais tarde, quando as amigas acordaram, e para afirmar suas suspeitas de que Lily realmente andava estranha, observaram que a amiga tinha saído e _não_ tinha arrumado a cama, _não_ tinha fechado as gavetas do guarda-roupa e tinha esquecido o celular jogado no chão. Lily estava, definitivamente, esquisita.

* * *

O som da porta sendo destrancada fez com que Sarah despertasse de seu sono leve. Um pouco descabelada e muito pálida, a garota apalpou a cama e sentiu falta de algo. Sentou-se imediatamente, com os olhos semicerrados.

Louis estava abrindo a porta, e não reparou que a morena tinha acordado.

- Onde você está indo? – Ela perguntou, sonolenta.

Ele tornou a fechar a porta e virou-se para ela. Sarah viu que ele já estava com seus tênis e provavelmente estava indo embora. Depois, viu que ele estava apertando freneticamente os botões de seu celular.

- Estava indo... pra casa. – Ele respondeu, guardando o celular no bolso da calça.

Sarah coçou os olhos e olhou o relógio. Dez para as oito da manhã.

- A essa hora? – Ela se voltou para ele. – Por que não fica mais?

- Eu já quero ir embora.

Ela se levantou da cama e andou lentamente até ele. Começou a alisar o colarinho de sua blusa.

- Mas já? – Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso. – A gente podia aproveitar mais um pouco, já que faz tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos.

- Não, Sarah. – Ele tirou as mãos dela. – Eu tenho que ir, a gente se fala.

Louis se virou novamente pra abrir a porta, mas Sarah segurou a maçaneta.

- Pra quem você estava ligando, Louis?

- Eu não estava ligando, estava mandando uma mensagem. E não te interessa pra quem.

Sarah sentiu o chão se abrir. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Louis nunca agira assim com ela antes, ele sempre foi muito gentil. E para ela, ficou mais do que claro que ele só tinha usado-a para passar a noite.

- Louis, você está indo atrás da Evans, não é?

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo. Não era possível identificar se sentia desprezo ou mero desinteresse. A garota recomeçou, depois de não receber uma resposta.

- Você está indo atrás dela por causa de tudo o que eu te falei ontem, não é? Sobre tudo aquilo que eu descobri sobre um trato ridículo entre ela e o James. Não estou certa, Louis?

Ele tirou a mão dela de cima da maçaneta sem emoção alguma, abriu a porta e fechou no mesmo instante, deixando Sarah inconformada com a indiferença. Maldito desejo incontrolável de falar pra todo mundo sobre o que descobria.

E o pior de tudo era que estava tão perto de ter Louis de volta. Ele simplesmente não podia tê-la tratado daquela maneira tão grosseira.

Sarah jogou-se na cama, reprimindo um choro que acabaria vindo de qualquer forma mais tarde.

* * *

- A Lily esqueceu o celular dela. – Lorens falava enquanto colocava o aparelho em cima da mesa. – Quase pisei nele hoje de manhã.

James olhou para o aparelho. Suas mãos começaram a coçar para pegá-lo e começar a mexer em tudo. Lily nunca andava sem o celular, então ele nunca teve a oportunidade de dar uma olhada nele.

Anita entrou na cozinha exalando sonolência.

- Oi. – Ela disse.

- Bom dia, Anita. – Sirius cumprimentou, quando ela passou por ele.

Anita o olhou com desgosto e não respondeu. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um leite, sendo observada por todos.

- Acho que ela está brava com você, Sirius. – James comentou, ainda pensando em alguma forma de pegar o celular sem que ninguém visse.

- Você _acha_? – Retrucou Anita, colocando leite num copo.

- Ei, mas o que eu fiz? – Sirius perguntou, falsamente ofendido.

Anita parou tudo o que estava fazendo e se virou para ele.

- Ah, vai me dizer que você não sabe? – Ela cruzou os braços. – Acha que eu não vi que você fez de propósito?

- Ah, agora eu entendi. – Sirius riu brevemente. – Você quer colocar a culpa em alguém por não ido pra casa do David ontem. Típico.

Anita bufou de raiva.

- Eu não quero colocar a culpa em alguém, a culpa _foi_ sua! – Ela apontou para ele, e seu dedo até tremia. – Não sei o que deu em você ultimamente, Sirius, mas você está insuportável!

Lorens e James se entreolharam. A morena apontou para Sirius e Anita e depois para a porta, indicando que era melhor saírem. Rindo, James assistiu a amiga sair da cozinha e depois se virou para o tentador celular.

Sirius respondia sarcasticamente à Anita. Ninguém o veria. James pegou o celular e saiu da cozinha também.

- Pára com isso, Anita. – Sirius cortou a amiga. – Se você quisesse mesmo ter ido com o seu namoradinho, você teria ido. Um _pequeno acidente_ com whisky não teria atrapalhado seus planos.

- Não, Sirius. Aquilo atrapalhou tudo, até o David reclamou do cheiro que ficou na roupa!

Sirius ficou olhando para ela de cima abaixo. Depois, sorriu maliciosamente.

- Anita, você sabe muito bem que roupas não são necessárias para o que você pretendia fazer. Se você quisesse mesmo ter ido, você teria.

A garota abriu a boca, mas fechou logo em seguida. Sirius tinha razão, não tinha? Mas ela não podia deixá-lo comandar sua vida daquele jeito. Ele começou a rir diante do silêncio dela.

- Tenho razão, não? – Ele perguntou. – Um a zero pra mim.

- Um a um, Sirius. – Corrigiu Anita. – Lembra-se do que aconteceu nessa cozinha alguns dias atrás?

- Então, dois a um. Aquilo só aconteceu porque eu descobri o que você inventou para o David na festa dele.

Anita riu.

- Então, estamos empatados. Dois a dois.

- Dois a dois por quê? – Ele perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Porque eu quebrei a sua cara quando você estava indo embora da casa do David. Não se lembra? Pergunta pra Lorens. – Ela abriu um sorriso amarelo ao terminar de falar.

Sirius parou pensativo alguns instantes. Lembrava-se claramente das palavras que trocaram naquela noite.

- Certo. – Ele concordou. – Vamos ver quem desempata primeiro dessa vez.

Anita riu e olhou para ele.

- Você me ama, Sirius. Admita.

Sirius não segurou a risada.

- Eu só não gosto de perder pra uma mulher.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você não me ame, não é?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para olhá-la. Sorriu.

- Anita, isso não vai desempatar o jogo pra você. Pense em alguma coisa melhor.

Sirius saiu da cozinha ainda rindo escandalosamente.

- Droga! – Exclamou Anita, torcendo que isso, pelo menos, não desempatasse o jogo em favor dele.

* * *

James fechou a porta de seu quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Começou a ver as fotos que Lily já tirara com a câmera do celular.

Tinha várias fotos da cozinha em seu estado mais impecável. Uma seqüência de Lily com as amigas no jardim de Hogwarts. Uma parcialmente antiga com Remus. Uma foto de si tirada por ela mesma, que James achou muito bonita. Outra foto de Lily, onde esta estava falando com Alice, provavelmente tirada por uma terceira pessoa sem que a ruiva notasse.

Bem, James admitiu que não gostaria que Lily, em hipótese alguma, mexesse em seu celular sem permissão, porque a ruiva não iria se alegrar nadinha com o que encontraria. A lista de telefone só tinha nomes femininos com observações como "não ligar nunca mais" ou "Mary, a do bar, não a da sala". Fora as fotos que ele e Sirius tiravam das garotas – inclusive as da república – de costas ou em poses comprometedoras. Isso o lembrou que deveria fazer uma limpeza no aparelho mais tarde.

James sorriu ao ver uma foto aparentemente recente dele. Na foto, ele jogava sinuca. E como não se lembrou de terem tirado, deduziu que Lily tirou sem que ele percebesse.

Ele parou de ver as fotos e foi ler as mensagens. Afinal, o comportamento de Lily recentemente estava pedindo para que ele fizesse isso, já que até o celular ela tinha esquecido. Ele não só queria, como precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Quase não acreditou quando viu uma mensagem de Louis, enviada na sexta-feira em que James foi atacado por Strauss e Lily tinha almoçado com ele. Leu-a.

_Lily, por que você saiu do carro daquele jeito? Estou preocupado com você. Qualquer problema, me ligue_.**  
Por Louis, às 1.32 PM**.

A partir daí, Louis passou a mandar mensagens quase todos os dias, mais ou menos parecidas com a primeira. E James quase jogou o celular longe quando leu a mensagem enviada naquela manhã.

Parando de mexer completamente no celular, James reparou que estava mais confuso do que antes. Será que Lily estava com Louis? Impossível, porque se ele escrevia coisas como "_Estou preocupado_" ou "_Não sei o que eu te fiz, mas você não precisa fugir de mim_", não parecia que tinham alguma coisa.

Ele correu ler as mensagens enviadas. Nenhuma para Louis. Será que ela simplesmente ignorava as mensagens que ele mandava? Provavelmente, porque Lily não parecia apagar as mensagens que enviava, já que tinha várias recentes mandadas a Anita, Remus e até para uma tal de Vanessa que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Não agüentando mais ficar ali, sentado, James resolveu fazer algumas perguntas para Remus, já que o amigo parecia entender Lily mais do que ela mesma.

- Remus. – Ele chamou o amigo, que estava jogando sinuca com Sirius.

- Quer jogar? – Remus perguntou.

- Você acha que a Lily e o francês estão juntos?

Remus franziu a testa, sem entender a pergunta. Mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Não.

- Acha que ela está estranha?

- Com certeza.

Respirando fundo, James completou com sua última pergunta:

- E não acha que ela precisa se tratar?

- Seria bom, se ela quisesse.

Sirius largou o taco encostado na parede e se juntou aos dois amigos.

- Vocês acham que _a Lily_ precisa se tratar? – Ele perguntou. – Já viram a Anita? Ela _sim_, precisa de tratamento urgente.

James e Remus se entreolharam.

- A Lily e o Sirius são os problemáticos dessa casa. – James afirmou, num tom de lamentação.

- Tá brincando! – Exclamou Sirius. – Eu não sou problemático!

- Ah, quase nada. – James respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Sua carência afetiva é tão grande que você resolveu amar só a si próprio. – Contou Remus, deixando Sirius mais inconformado ainda.

- O quê...? – Ele balbuciou. – Eu não sou _carente_! Por que eu deveria ser?

- Por causa da sua mãe, será? – Perguntou James.

Sirius coçou o queixo. Resolveu ficar calado para não ter que concordar.

- Desculpa, James, mas você não fica muito pra trás no ranking dos problemáticos. – Remus comentou tão naturalmente que James não entendeu de primeira.

- Eu? EU?

Sirius já estava rindo.

- Viu só!

- Mas por que eu? Eu sou absolutamente normal. – É claro que James não aceitaria ser classificado como problemático.

- Ao contrário do Sirius, seu problema foi atenção demais. – Remus explicou, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. – Por isso você está sempre querendo aparecer mais do que os outros, e não largou do pé da Lily enquanto ela não te deu a atenção que você _acredita_ ser merecedor.

James ficou boquiaberto com aquilo. Olhou para Sirius, que parecia refletir da mesma maneira. Remus continuava olhando para ele, portanto desviou o olhar para Lorens que estava sentada no sofá, gesticulando e falando baixinho. Com ninguém.

- Eu não sou nada louco perto da Lorens. – James apontou para a amiga. – Ela está falando _sozinha_!

Os dois amigos também se viraram para ver.

- Ela está ensaiando as falas pra próxima peça. – Sirius deduziu.

- E que tipo de pessoa escolhe ser atriz? – James perguntou, observando a amiga pelo canto do olho novamente. Ela falava como se tivesse alguém na frente dela. – Pessoas loucas.

- Parando pra pensar... – Começou Sirius. – Todos nós aqui somos meio problemáticos.

- Totalmente. – Remus concordou.

Os três se entreolharam e desviaram o olhar. Naquele momento, Anita saiu da cozinha de nariz empinado, distraída com seus cabelos. Tropeçou na ponta do tapete e caiu quase no mesmo instante. Levantou-se com uma careta, sem imaginar que estava sendo observada, e olhou para o chão com ódio.

- O que você estava fazendo no meio do MEU caminho, hein? – Ela perguntou para o tapete. Depois, cruzou os braços e subiu as escadas, ainda sem reparar que os três amigos morriam de rir.

- Não falei que ela está louca? – Sirius perguntou. – Ninguém se salva aqui.

James comprovou e aprovou aquela teoria quando Lily chegou mais tarde, depois de ter corrido durante toda a manhã – e ter se encontrado com Louis, mas disso ninguém sabia, a não ser James, o que era um _mero_ detalhe – E perguntou:

- Que tal a gente brincar de quem arruma a sala mais rápido?

* * *

Era inevitável. James julgava a palavra inevitável perfeita para o que ele andava fazendo: investigar o comportamento de Lily.

Ele ficou dias observando a reação dela para todo o tipo de coisa. Lorens quebrou um copo enquanto lavava louça e Lily não reclamou e nem ficou desacreditada quando viu; o que era muito estranho. No trabalho, a faxineira tirou todas as coisas da mesa de Lily do lugar; mas ao contrário do normal, a ruiva respirou fundo, sorriu e arrumou tudo mais organizado ainda.

Sem contar que Lily se comportava como sua melhor amiga. James repetiu milhares de vezes para si mesmo que não achava isso ruim, mas o fato dela ter simplesmente "esquecido" toda aquela história de trato e de Catherine Strauss era muito súbito. O que o fazia pensar que ela não se importava de verdade com isso.

Será que Lily tinha sugerido aquele trato porque sabia que ele não conseguiria cumprir? E, desta forma, fazer com que perdesse totalmente a coragem de dar em cima dela novamente?

James teve que concordar que isso era um pouco imprevisível, mas Lily _era_ uma pessoa imprevisível.

Tinham acabado de chegar na República após o trabalho. Durante o caminho, Lily falava sobre um decreto que tinha gerado uma grande confusão entre os promotores do Fórum, e James não podia negar que a ruiva tinha mesmo paixão pelo assunto. Não que ele não gostasse do que fazia, afinal, ele sempre gostou de Direito, mas era fortemente atraído pelas grandes oportunidades que a profissão lhe traria no futuro.

- Sério, James, você merecia um prêmio por ter agüentado o promotor Moody. – Lily comentava, enquanto ele trancava a porta. – Ele estava insuportável.

Não tinha ninguém na sala, e não parecia ter na casa inteira. Lily colocou a bolsa simetricamente pendurada atrás da porta e olhou para ele.

- Na verdade, Lily, eu merecia prêmios por agüentar muitas coisas. – James disse, no mesmo tom amigável, mas não deixando transparecer a grande indireta na frase.

Lily entendeu completamente o que ele quis dizer. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e o olhou nos olhos.

- James. – Ela o chamou, fazendo-o olhá-la também. – Você não sabe o quanto tem razão.

- A Lily que eu conheço jamais concordaria com isso. – Ele comentou, ainda num tom natural.

Lily corou muito sutilmente, mas isto não passou despercebido por James. A verdadeira Lily ainda estava ali, mesmo que muito bem escondida.

Sem parar de fitar os olhos verdes a sua frente, James colocou a mão sobre a mão direita de Lily, que estava sobre seu ombro. Tirou-a dali e a puxou a garota mais para frente, sem perder o contato visual.

- James, você... – Lily respirou fundo. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Acho que você já demorou muito pra contar.

Lily sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sei. Mas é que não é fácil. Lembra-se daquela...

O telefone começou a tocar, fazendo Lily virar-se para o aparelho. James amaldiçoou mentalmente aquele telefone e não quis atendê-lo. Lily o pegou e o levou a orelha.

- Alô?

- _É da casa do James?_

Uma voz feminina.

- É, sim. Quem é? – Lily pronunciou a pergunta secamente.

- _É a Catherine. A Strauss_.

James olhava distraidamente para Lily, esperando que ela desligasse logo e fosse falar com ele. Lily afastou o telefone do ouvido.

- É pra você.

- Quem é?

- A Strauss.

Ela lhe ofereceu o telefone. James quase não acreditou em seu azar, quis jogar o telefone contra a parede e gritar muito alto. Ele aceitou o objeto, mas não o levou à orelha de imediato.

- Você estava me contando...

- Esquece, James. – Lily balançou a cabeça. – Não importa mais.

James esperou Lily desaparecer escada acima para atender Catherine na linha.

- Oi.

- _Oi, James! Tudo bem aí?_

- Tudo.

- _Então, eu estava pensando em viajar esse final de semana, eu e umas amigas, você não quer_-

- Não, obrigado. Era só isso? – James estava se controlando para não ser mais grosseiro.

- _Bem, era, mas se você_-

- Acho que não vai dar de jeito nenhum. Até mais.

- _Hey!_

James estava quase apertando o botão para desligar quando se lembrou de dizer uma coisa.

- E antes que eu me esqueça, Catherine: quando você quiser falar comigo, ligue no meu celular. A gente se vê.

James desligou e passou a mão furiosamente pelos cabelos. Lily estava quase falando! Agora seria impossível que ele chegasse tão perto novamente. Sua cabeça fervilhava de idéias sobre o que seria, mas nada parecia nem chegar perto da realidade. O telefone tocava de novo.

- Alô. – Ele já presumia quem era.

- _Oi, James. É a Catherine de novo. Eu me lembrei que não tenho o número do seu celular,_ _você pode me passar?_

* * *

O intervalo de vinte minutos tinha acabado de se iniciar após o estridente sinal ecoar por todos os cantos da Universidade de Hogwarts. Lily e Alice estavam saindo apressadas da sala de aula, fugindo de Violet e suas perguntas, agora sobre Remus e sua _possível_ nova namorada. Viraram o corredor rindo até darem de frente com um Gideon muito sério, aparentemente esperando por elas.

- Oi, Gideon! – Lily cumprimentou.

- Oi. Alice, a gente pode conversar? – Gideon perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Alice, um pouco ofegante por conta da corrida, olhou preocupada para o namorado. Aquela expressão não significava uma boa notícia.

- Agora?

- Agora.

Lily lançou um olhar "boa sorte" a amiga e se afastou até o fim do corredor, descendo as escadas. Quando chegou até o pátio, avistou James, Sirius e Lorens sentados no chão. Ficou em dúvida se deveria ir até os amigos ou não.

- Lily, olha o novo roteiro que eu estou ensaiando! – Lorens deu um maço de papéis para Lily assim que esta se sentou.

Desviando o olhar de James, Lily começou a ler o roteiro.

- Você já está ensaiando outra peça? – Sirius perguntou, sorridente. – O Remus está ajudando de novo?

Ninguém entendeu o motivo que Lorens teve para beliscar _amigavelmente_ o moreno, mas ele não pareceu ligar nem um pouco.

- Não, Sirius. – Ela respondeu. – Ele só me ajudou daquela vez porque eu tive que trocar de papel de última hora. Não vai ser o caso dessa vez.

- O que vocês vão fazer na Páscoa? – James perguntou, olhando distraído para o pátio.

- É claro que eu vou ficar em casa. – Disse Sirius.

- Eu também. – Concordou Lily, já que não estava disposta a se chatear com a irmã. Começou a pensar em fazer um almoço trabalhoso para depois passar o resto da noite lustrando a cozinha, sorrindo.

James observou Lily e Sirius. Lembrou-se do que Remus tinha dito. Entendeu que o amigo estava totalmente certo.

- Eu vou ver ainda. – Disse Lorens. – Mas as férias já estão tão perto que eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco pra atravessar o país. Meus pais sempre entenderam.

- Isso! – Exclamou Lily. – Assim você me ajuda a fazer o almoço. Se você me ajudar, dá pra chamar mais gente.

Lorens olhou animada para Lily e duas começaram a discutir o que poderiam fazer, deixando os garotos absurdamente entediados.

- Antes que eu me esqueça – Lily se interrompeu, virando-se para Sirius. – O Remus está namorando?

- Quem? – Fez Lorens.

- Não que eu saiba. – Respondeu James.

- A Violet não parou de falar que ele está saindo com aquela loira de Educação Física. – Lily abanou a mão, como se considerasse o assunto desinteressante. – Voltando, Lorens, eu até deixo você ficar com o arroz, mas eu vou colocar o _meu_ tempero na salada!

- Certo, a salada é sua. – Concordou Lorens. – Sirius, aquela loira é da sua sala, não é?

- Tem umas dez loiras na minha sala, Lorens. – Ele respondeu, com um ar despreocupado de sempre. – Qual é o nome?

- Não lembro! Acho que ela tem um sobrenome alemão.

Sobrenomes alemães faziam Lily se lembrar de Strauss. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção nos amigos.

- Você está falando da Elisabeth Weiss. – Sirius adivinhou. – E não, o Remus não está namorando com ela. Nem saindo, eu acho.

- Ainda. – James acrescentou.

- Ei! Eu lembro desse nome. – Disse Lily. De onde tinha ouvido mesmo? – Ah! – Ela estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius. – Você ficou com ela na época que estava com a Marlene, não é? (**N/A**: Vide o começo do capítulo 20)

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando desconfiado para Lily.

- Como você sabe?

- Sou da sala da Violet, esqueceu?

- Sabia que essa Weiss não prestava! – Exclamou Lorens. – Aposto que o Remus não sabe que ela ficou com um cara comprometido! Ainda mais com o amigo dele!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que eu_ não_ estava comprometido? – Perguntou Sirius, entediado. Aquele assunto de novo, não.

- Entre aspas, não é, Sirius? Porque todo mundo via que você e a Marlene não se desgrudavam. – Continuou Lorens. – O Remus tem que saber desse detalhe.

Sirius começou a rir, entendendo que Lorens estava com ciúmes. James e Lily se entreolharam, sem entender muita coisa. A ruiva resolveu falar:

- Lorens, eu acho que se tem alguém que não presta nessa história, esse alguém é o Sirius. – Sirius olhou feio para a ruiva, que sorriu desconcertada. – Sem querer ofender, claro.

- Eu não me ofendo com elogios, Lily. – Sirius piscou para ela.

- Mas mesmo assim, ela ficou com o Sirius! – Lorens insistiu.

- E quem não ficou? – Lily perguntou, sem entender o motivo para Lorens não gostar de Elisabeth.

- Eu! – Lorens exclamou, ainda procurando argumentos. – E você também! Viu?

- Isso só depende de vocês. – Sirius falou, distraidamente.

Lily revirou os olhos. James deu-lhe um soco no braço. E Lorens riu.

- Não, obrigada. – Lorens agradeceu, mas não antes de lançar um olhar de raio-x em Sirius. – Você já rodou a cidade, é uma pena.

- Realmente. – Concordou Lily. – Vai que ele já pegou alguma doença?

- Ei, querem parar? – Sirius já estava emburrando, enquanto os outros três riam.

O sinal tocou novamente, indicando o fim do curto intervalo. Lily se colocou de pé no mesmo instante.

- Vou pra aula, vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Eu vou com você. – James, ainda rindo, se levantou do chão e ficou ao lado de Lily.

Como ambos estudavam no mesmo corredor, Lily não encontrou argumento nem positivo e nem negativo para justificar aquela atitude.

- Vocês não vão pra aula também? – Ela perguntou aos dois amigos que permaneceram sentados.

- Estou com preguiça. – Disse Sirius.

- Idem. – Lorens concordou.

Assim, Lily e James se afastaram, conversando. O pátio foi ficando cada vez mais movimentado, já que muitos alunos estavam se deslocando para suas salas.

- Lorens. – Sirius chamou.

Lorens estava olhando o roteiro de sua peça pela milésima vez e não desviou os olhos.

- Sim?

- Você está me devendo essa. – Ele disse, sorrindo maroto.

- Devendo? O quê?

- Você se esqueceu que eu sei o que você e o Remus andavam fazendo naqueles ensaios?

Lorens o olhou severamente.

- Não.

- Que bom, porque algo me diz que isso ainda vai ser muito útil.

- Vai sonhando. – Ela resmungou, voltando a ler o roteiro.

O pátio estava quase deserto a não ser por alguns alunos que, como eles, estavam matando aula. Remus passou ao longe, conversando com Elisabeth Weiss e Peter. Sirius voltou a olhar para a amiga, que lia com atenção e a chamou.

- O que é, Sirius? – Perguntou, com tédio na voz.

- Você acha mesmo que eu já peguei alguma doença?

A morena caiu na gargalhada, tranqüilizando-o. Ele respirou fundo, e continuou ouvindo a risada da amiga, enquanto ainda assistia o movimento do pátio. Repentinamente, Lorens cessou sua risada.

- Sirius, se eu fosse você, faria alguns exames.

Sirius se virou horrorizado para ela. Lorens voltou a rir de novo.

- Você está brincando, não é? – Ele perguntou.

- É claro, seu idiota!

* * *

Na semana da Páscoa, Lily, Lorens e Anita fizeram vários ovos caseiros, mesmo que os de Anita não tivessem dado muito certo.

Lily chamou os vizinhos para almoçarem juntos, e a maioria confirmou sua presença. A mesa foi posta na varanda para que todos coubessem, pois a cozinha era pequena demais. E para completar, não estava um dia cinzento, o que era uma oportunidade rara.

Peter, Frank, Amus e Bill chegaram minutos depois, cumprimentaram todo mundo e se acomodaram na mesa. Frank se sentou de frente para Alice, mas ela não olhou para ele. Bill se sentou do outro lado de Lorens e começaram a conversar, tentando driblar a falta de assunto.

Sarah foi a última a chegar, trazendo o vinho. Sua expressão abatida e a falta de maquiagem denunciavam seu desânimo.

- Agora já pode comer? – Peter perguntou para Lily, mal-humorado, pela terceira vez desde que chegou.

- Pode. – Lily respondeu com a voz arrastada. Não estava esperando mais ninguém, de qualquer maneira.

A única pessoa que não veio foi Bellatrix, porque tinha ido para a casa da família. Sirius não havia sido convidado, como em todos os outros anos, o que não o deixou surpreso.

Peter estava esticando o braço para se servir quando mais uma pessoa entrou na varanda, sorrindo.

Um por um se virou para olhar quem era.

- Oi, Marlene. – Lily saldou. Levantou-se da mesa e a cumprimentou.

- Oi, Lily. – Marlene cumprimentou, simpaticamente. – Tem lugar pra mim?

- Claro que tem! – Lily apontou para o último lugar vago, entre Remus e Peter. – Que bom que veio.

Todos, anteriormente conversando, estavam mudos, olhando para a morena recém-chegada. Não tinham nenhum motivo evidente para reagirem daquele jeito, mas Marlene _não_ andava mais com eles desde o incidente com Sirius.

Sirius ficou um pouco atordoado depois que Marlene chegou, mas a época de sentir remorso já havia passado havia séculos. Gostou de vê-la radiante mesmo séria, diferente da festa de David. Intimamente torceu para que um dia eles pudessem voltar a se falar.

Frank ficou encarando Alice o tempo todo em que ficaram sentados na mesa, como se esperasse que ela lhe falasse algo. O que era totalmente verdade, ele estava esperando pelo menos um sinal. Ela o ignorou. Depois de receber um ovo de páscoa de Lily, Alice arriscou olhar para ele. E se arrependeu logo depois.

O almoço se passou em silêncio, exceto por curtas conversas. Ninguém levantava os olhos do prato por mais de alguns segundos. Lily lutou imensamente para que tudo desse certo, mas ela própria não estava conseguindo pensar em nada para melhorar o clima. Principalmente porque ela também tinha uma parcela de culpa naquela situação embaraçosa, por conta de James.

Todos pareciam sentir até uma certa vergonha quando faziam qualquer ruído com os talheres. Anita bateu o copo forte demais ao depositá-lo na mesa, e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

Lily comparou aquele almoço com o do ano passado. O do ano passado tinha sido tão divertido, todos conversando, rindo. Quantas coisas tinham acontecido naquele ano.

- Eu já tenho que ir, sabe. – Falou Amus, depois de terminar de comer. Todos se viraram para ele, aliviados por alguém falar. – Fiquei de passar na casa da minha mãe.

- Eu... vou com você. – Bill se levantou da mesa. – Obrigado pelo... convite.

Lily olhou para a mesa, notificando que a maioria já tinha terminado de almoçar. Menos Peter, que estava repetindo. Mas ninguém conversava. Sentiu-se decepcionada por estar dando tudo errado.

Até James estava calado. James, aquele que nunca parava de falar. Olhava para a parede oposta, talvez nem percebendo que o clima na mesa não era um dos melhores.

Quando Amus e Bill foram embora, Alice ficou esperando que Frank fosse atrás dos amigos. Mas ele continuou no mesmo lugar, encarando-a. Lorens deu-lhe um leve chute por debaixo da mesa, sugerindo que a amiga fizesse alguma coisa. Todo mundo tinha percebido algo entre os dois. Mas Alice não queria... quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo, era isso.

- Vamos tirar a mesa? – Lily perguntou para Alice, não agüentando mais a tensão.

Lily e Alice começaram a empilhar alguns pratos, com a ajuda de Lorens, que era outra que estava se sentindo inquieta com a falta de barulho.

- Deixa que eu pego, Alice. – Frank tirou uma pilha de pratos dos braços dela, com toda a gentileza da face da Terra.

Alice não agradeceu, apenas acenou. Todos que ainda estavam sentados olhavam para eles. Quando Frank voltou da cozinha de braços vazios, tirou uma bandeja enorme das mãos de Alice, sorrindo.

- Deixa comigo. – Ele falou, voltando a entrar na casa.

Alice estava com o coração disparado. Sentiu que poderia enfartar a qualquer momento, visto que o coração acelerava a cada segundo.

Frank voltou novamente. A mesa já estava vazia.

- A gente precisa conversar, Frank. – Disse Alice, com o peito arfando por conta da respiração curta.

- Também acho. – Ele sorriu. _Finalmente!_

Ela pegou sua mão direita e o puxou para fora da varanda, sem se despedir dos outros.

James observou os dois entrarem na casa de Alice, rindo.

- Aposto que o Gideon anda levando uns galhos.

Lorens riu e Lily o olhou feio.

- Não mais do que o Frank já levou. – Lorens respondeu, pensativa.

Anita chegou até os três.

- O que 'tá acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou. – O que aconteceu com a gente? Parecemos um bando de velhos!

James e Lily se entreolharam, Lorens olhou de relance para Remus, que tentava conversar com Marlene. Muita coisa tinha acontecido.

Sirius também foi até eles, aparentemente deslocado, já que Marlene e Remus conversavam e ele estava isolado – Peter ainda comia e Sarah estava do outro lado da mesa, em transe com seus pensamentos.

- Nossa, que clima. – Ele comentou, com uma careta. – Parece que alguém morreu.

- Era isso que eu estava falando! – Anita completou. – Eu não fui almoçar na casa do David achando que aqui seria mais legal...

- É que as coisas aqui não são mais as mesmas. – Lorens disse, pensativa. – Talvez ninguém mais se suporte, ou todo mundo espera alguma coisa de alguém.

Os outros quatro a encararam.

- Acho que você tem toda a razão. – James concordou. Olhou para Lily pelo canto do olho, que se encolheu ainda mais.

Notando a indireta de James para Lily, Lorens se manifestou:

- Fiquei com vontade de comer chocolate. Vamos abrir nossos ovos, Anita?

- Eu não quero engordar, obrigada. – Anita respondeu.

- Quanta frescura! Como você agüenta? – Exclamou Sirius, revirando os olhos. Ele e Lorens puxaram Anita para a mesa, onde estavam os ovos de páscoa, deixando Lily e James sozinhos.

Quando James ia começar a despejar muitas coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta, ouviu um barulho vindo da mesa.

Sarah tinha quebrado um copo, derramando vinho pela toalha. Lily poderia surtar com aquilo, pois enumerava os copos e tinha determinado seus respectivos lugares no armário havia meses. Se faltasse um, os outros ficariam fora de ordem, alterando o ciclo de uso e conseqüentemente o de lavagem, já que ficaria em outra posição no armário. Portanto, Sarah tinha acabado de quebrar não só um copo, mas uma seqüência perfeita organizada por Lily.

Mas tudo bem.

- Nossa, como sou atrapalhada! – Sarah exclamou.

- Não se preocupe. – Lily tranqüilizou.

James olhou para Lorens e Anita, que estavam com expressões desentendidas do outro lado da mesa. Era a segunda vez naquela semana que isso acontecia. Lily estava completamente estranha.

- Não se preocupe. – Lily repetiu. – Afinal, não passa de um copo! – Ela riu esganiçada. – Um copo de nada, igual a todos os outros.

Estava na cara que não estava tudo bem, mas ninguém se atreveu a dizer algo contra.

- Bem, então eu vou pra casa. Mais uma vez, desculpe pelo copo. – Sarah se desculpou. Sarah se desculpando? James se perguntou o que estava havendo com as pessoas.

Sarah se apressou em sair, temendo que Lily voltasse a si e começasse a falar da importância de um copo no bom andamento de uma cozinha. Mas a ruiva olhou para o copo quebrado e suspirou, enquanto James se aproximava.

- Você está muito diferente, Lily. – James disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

Lily estremeceu. Lembrou-se que tinha prometido a si mesma NÃO ficar sozinha com James, porque ele iria cobrar dela até o fim. As coisas estavam tão bem como estavam. Ele bem que podia esquecer tudo o que tinham vivido juntos e que não tinha dado certo, não podia?

- Não acho, James.

- Então o que você tem? – O fato era que James sentia falta dela. Ele queria que ela ficasse totalmente inconsolável pelo copo quebrado e que corresse lavar a toalha por não suportar olhar algo sujo por muito tempo. – É como se você não se sentisse no direito de ser você mesma, de agir naturalmente. Você está querendo se punir de alguma coisa que você não quer me contar. Talvez se você falar...

- Não, James. – Lily o cortou. – Esquece essa história! Não era pra ter dado certo, você não percebeu isso?

Não, James não tinha percebido. Sem ouvir a resposta, Lily entrou em casa, sem olhar para trás.

Mas obviamente, James não estava satisfeito com a situação. Ele preferia mil vezes que ela estivesse morrendo de raiva dele, e neurótica como antes. O simples fato de ela estar completamente amigável com ele e ignorando sua verdadeira personalidade o perturbava imensamente. Ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Será que ele a tinha afetado tanto que Lily acabou ficando dessa forma, estranha? Justo ela, a pessoa menos influenciável que ele conhecia?

A primeira pessoa que viu na sua frente foi Remus, e soube que ele era a pessoa certa. Marlene tinha ido embora junto com Sarah e ele estava sozinho, assistindo Sirius, Anita e Lorens abrirem seus ovos de páscoa, e comentando sobre Lily aos sussurros.

- Remus, você precisa fazer a Lily falar. – James já começou. Remus o olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Você acha que _a Lily_ vai me contar o que _ela_ tem? – Ele perguntou, descrente.

- Você deve saber um jeito de fazê-la falar! – Em um segundo, uma idéia invadiu sua mente. – Você podia se oferecer para "ajudar" todo mundo com essas baboseiras que você aprende na faculdade. Se você oferecer uma "consulta" pra todos, ela não vai desconfiar. E todos concordarem em "se atender" com você, a Lily também vai concordar.

Remus negou com a cabeça, rindo.

- James, você tem cada idéia. De jeito nenhum eu vou concordar com isso.

- Remus, esse curso que você faz tem que servir pra alguma coisa de útil! – James retrucou.

- Mas ninguém vai querer "se atender" comigo! Você acha que o Sirius, por exemplo, vai se sentar no sofá e me falar dos problemas dele?

James abanou a cabeça.

- Os outros não precisam realmente se atender com você. A Lily só precisa _achar_ que vão.

Remus pensou na proposta por um momento.

- Eu não posso, James. Existe uma regra que...

- Eu te pago cinqüenta libras.

- Fechado.

* * *

- E aí, Lily, o que acha? – Remus perguntou, após explicar a idéia dos "atendimentos", omitindo, é claro, a parte de que estaria recebendo um valor monetário de James e que os outros não se atenderiam com ele de verdade.

James olhava esperançoso para a ruiva, aguardando a resposta. Sirius, Anita e Lorens estavam sentados no sofá, esticando os pescoços para ouvir.

- Você sabe, todo mundo aqui está meio estressado ultimamente. – Reforçou James, enquanto Lily não respondia. – Pelo almoço de hoje, você pôde perceber.

Lily meneou a cabeça. Remus tinha razão, seria ótimo se ele usasse seus conhecimentos para ajudar os amigos. Além disso, era tão gentil da parte dele, não era? Remus era sempre tão solidário.

- Eu achei a idéia ótima. – Falou, por fim. – Eu já freqüentei um psicólogo na época que estava obcecada estudando para passar no vestibular, foi muito útil. Minha mãe estava muito preocupada.

- Que bom. – James sorriu satisfeito. – Quer ser a primeira? Que tal se o Remus começar agora?

- Acho que _você_ deveria ser o primeiro. – Lily disse, olhando para James.

Sem querer discordar, e fazendo de tudo para parecer normal, James rapidamente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vocês podem esperar lá em cima? – Remus perguntou, olhando significativamente para os amigos jogados no sofá.

Lily foi a primeira a subir, completamente familiarizada com a idéia. Tinha sido mais fácil do que Remus ou James tinham pensado para convencê-la. Isso só podia significar que ela estava precisando mesmo desabafar. Ou então era só mais uma nova atitude estranha para sua coleção.

Todos foram para o quarto das garotas. Sirius se jogou na cama de Anita, deixando-a sem lugar.

- E agora, a gente espera? – Ele perguntou, olhando divertido para Anita tentando encontrar espaço para se sentar na ponta da cama.

- Acho que sim. – Lorens disse, com a voz entediada. Mais uma idéia de James que ela teria que participar, obrigatoriamente.

- Gente, eu acho que isso vai dar certo. – Lily disse, confiante. – Afinal, quem é melhor do que o Remus, que nos conhece muito bem, para nos dar conselhos?

Sirius riu.

- Mas quem disse que eu preciso de conselho? – Ele perguntou.

- Todos nós precisamos, Sirius. – Lily afirmou, aparentando estar apaixonada pela idéia. – E se você não precisa, por que concordou em se atender?

- É verdade, Sirius. – Anita deu um tapa sutil em sua perna, o olhando feio. – _Apenas concorde_.

Lily não entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer com aquilo. Imaginou ser mais uma daquelas coisas entre Anita e Sirius, que só eles entendiam.

Alguns minutos depois, James apareceu na porta do quarto.

- E aí, como foi? – Lily perguntou, se levantando. – Você já se sente melhor?

James nunca tinha ido a um psicólogo antes, e durante aquele pequeno intervalo de tempo em que ficou com Remus lá embaixo, ficaram discutindo sobre futebol.

- Me sinto... aliviado. – Ele respondeu.

- Acho que o Remus, por ser nosso amigo, vai dar o seu melhor hoje, não acham? – Lily perguntou a todos, seus olhos quase brilhavam.

- Com certeza. – Lorens apoiou, bocejando. – Quem é o próximo?

- Pode ser você. – Sirius disse, visto que a morena estava quase dormindo.

- Ou pode ser a Lily. – Lorens completou, já que aquilo tudo era só por causa dela.

- Não, Lorens. – Lily balançou a cabeça. – Eu deixo você ir primeiro. É nítido que você está precisando tanto ou _mais_ do que eu.

_Oh, mas é claro_, pensou Lorens, com ironia.

- A Lily tem razão. – Anita interrompeu o raciocínio de Lorens. – Afinal, você anda meio estranha. O Christopher foi tão lindo com você e você o ignorou completamente!

- Mas _tem_ um motivo. – Sirius começou, olhando marotamente para Lorens, que deu um pulo da cama.

- Pensando bem, eu concordo com você, Anita. Eu preciso me tratar! – Lorens começou, correndo até a porta, acreditando que era melhor sair, antes que tudo ficasse ainda mais embaraçoso.

- E com certeza você estará se tratando com a pessoa certa. – Acrescentou Sirius, provocando-a ainda mais. A morena fechou a porta olhando feio para o amigo.

- Tomara que a Lorens abra seu coração e desabafe os seus problemas. – Falou Lily, sonhadoramente.

- Assim como você vai fazer, não é? – James lhe perguntou.

Lily o olhou. Ela pretendia expor _parcialmente_ sua situação, mas não por completo. Não. Mas ela sabia que se Remus estivesse conversando com ela como _um psicólogo_, tudo o que ela lhe dissesse, ficaria completamente em sigilo.

- Sim, como eu vou fazer. – Lily respondeu, baixando o olhar, o que não a permitiu que visse um enorme sorriso brotando nos lábios de James.

* * *

- Achei que vocês me mandariam a Lily de uma vez. – Remus disse, quando Lorens se sentou no sofá.

- Pois é. Mas a Lily disse que eu preciso mais do que ela dessa consulta. Não tinha como eu falar nada, ou ela poderia desconfiar que tudo isso é justamente para _ela_. – Após um suspiro, Lorens continuou. – Mas o que você pretende fazer, Remus? Que a Lily anda muito estranha, todo mundo sabe, mas e daí? Não é melhor que ela seja mais calma? Não é melhor que ela pare de ser tão neurótica com a limpeza e a organização das coisas?

- Sim e não. – Remus respondeu, sabiamente. – Sim pelo fato de que menos preocupação faz toda a diferença ao lidar com problemas. E não pelo fato de que ela não esteja pensando assim, mas esteja tentando se esconder atrás dessas atitudes. Como se estivesse querendo se punir, tentando agradar a todos. No caso, James.

Lorens o olhou um pouco assustada. Como ele podia saber esse tipo de coisa? E ter tanta certeza? Será que ele sabia coisas sobre todos os amigos, coisas que ninguém imagina que outra pessoa tenha conhecimento?

- Remus, você me dá medo. O que você sabe sobre mim que eu nem tenha idéia de que você saiba?

Remus coçou o queixo levemente, deixando Lorens mais curiosa. Ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela, fechando-a entre as suas.

- Eu sei que você anda muito confusa. E acha que sua confusão não faz sentido nenhum.

De fato, Lorens tinha certeza disso. Sua confusão era totalmente ilógica, porque ela gostava de Christopher, e ele gostava dela. Porém, ultimamente estava sentindo uma leve queda pelo melhor amigo, sendo que "nunca" tiveram nada e Lorens não se sentia correspondida por ele quando parava para pensar. Ou seja, estava dividida entre a certeza e a dúvida. Entre um futuro namoro bem sucedido e uma vida solitária e desconfortável.

- Você concorda com a falta de sentido da minha confusão, Remus?

- Você gosta do Christopher. E sabe disso. – Ele disse, com delicadeza.

- O que acontece é que eu estive por um curto tempo envolvida "teatralmente" com você. Digo, com o meu melhor amigo. – Lorens achou menos constrangedor fingir que Remus e o psicólogo fossem pessoas diferentes. – E isso mexeu comigo, sabe. Eu não sou de ferro.

Remus apertou sua mão.

- O seu melhor amigo sente a mesma coisa, tenha certeza. Principalmente levando em conta que ele não é um ator.

Lorens riu rapidamente, quase entendendo o fim daquela conversa.

- E o que você me sugere, doutor? – Ela perguntou, olhando para sua mão entre as dele.

- Que você volte com o cara que sempre gostou. – Ele disse, sem rodeios, tão gentil que mal podia ser verdade.

- Mas e o meu melhor amigo?

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Remus sorriu. Colocou a mão de Lorens de volta sobre o joelho dela.

- Você pode avisá-lo que eu o acho uma gracinha? – Ela perguntou, risonha. Remus ficou ruborizado. – E diga que eu o agarraria nesse momento, se pudesse.

Remus riu, balançando a cabeça.

Lorens se levantou do sofá, respirando fundo.

- Obrigada, doutor. Tirou um alívio das minhas costas.

- Foi um prazer.

- Agora, eu vou chamar o seu próximo paciente. – Ela o abraçou apertado antes de correr escada acima.

* * *

- Estou achando que a Lily vai ser a última. – Comentou Remus, quando se deparou com Sirius.

- É que eu empurrei a Lorens pra descer aquela hora e agora ela fez o mesmo comigo. – Sirius contou, se jogando no sofá. – Mas e agora, o que a gente faz?

- Espera uns dez minutos e sobe de novo.

Depois de trocarem as curtas palavras, ficaram em silêncio. Sirius não sabia explicar, mas achou o silêncio muito incômodo, pois parecia que o outro esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Ok, Remus. Acho que preciso de uma ajuda. – Ele disse, de uma vez. – E isso soa tão gay.

- Eu sabia. Eu sabia! – Remus ria. – Manda.

- Ah, esquece. – Sirius, balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

- Fala, Sirius. Aproveita que eu estou bancando o psicólogo bonzinho hoje.

Sirius começou a tamborilar os dedos no braço do sofá. Remus esperava calmamente, até que o paciente começou a falar.

- Eu já comentei isso com você antes, mas não toquei mais no assunto. – Uma pausa curta. – São os sonhos_. Aqueles_ sonhos.

- De novo?

- De novo, não. _Ainda_. Estou ficando louco?

Remus riu.

- Espero que não. – Disse, ainda entre risos. Sirius arregalou os olhos. – Fale mais dos seus sonhos.

- Na verdade, é sempre o mesmo. Eu já decorei as falas e toda a seqüência dele. – Ele abriu um breve sorriso malicioso. – Se lembra daquele sutiã que a gente achou no nosso quarto?

- O da Lily.

- Isso. A Anita está usando. Usando até certa parte do sonho, é claro.

Remus ainda se segurava para não rir, porque, de certa forma, era muito engraçado ver Sirius falando de seus problemas e aflições daquele jeito. Mas era proibido rir dos pacientes.

- Os sonhos sempre querem nos dizer alguma coisa. – Remus começou a explicar. – Até os que menos fazem sentido. O sonho funciona como um mediador de forças entre o consciente e o inconsciente. Para Freud, o que mais interessa é o que está por trás da história que você sonha, os impulsos inconscientes que a originam.

- Traduz, por favor.

- Que na verdade, tudo o que você sonha, tudo o que acontece durante o tempo em que você está dormindo, não importa. O que importa é o que faz você ter esses sonhos.

- Ótimo. E você tem idéia do que possa ser isso?

- E você não? – Remus perguntou, como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Por acaso, parece que eu sei de alguma coisa?

Suspirando, Remus afirmou:

- Você gosta dela. E se você sonha o mesmo sonho freqüentemente, significa ainda mais. Acho que seu subconsciente quer te alertar de alguma coisa.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Era tanta informação para sua cabeça.

- Alertar sobre o quê?

- Ora, isso eu não sei, Sirius. Tenta pensar nisso, talvez você saiba.

Mais confuso do que antes, Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O que era tudo aquilo? Será que Remus tinha razão? E o pior, o que ele deveria fazer agora?

- Ok, vou pensar nisso. – Disse Sirius, voltando a olhar para o amigo. – E não se atreva a contar pra alguém o que eu te disse aqui, entendeu?

- Entendi. Agora manda a Lily descer antes que eu comece a rir da sua cara.

* * *

- Oi Remus!

Remus levou um susto quando se deparou com Anita sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Oi. Por que não mandaram a Lily _ainda_?

- Ela teve uma pequena crise agora pouco, acho que foi a ansiedade. – Anita suspirou. – E aproveitando a oportunidade, eu acho que vou fazer uso dessa consulta, ao contrário dos outros. Tem problema?

Mal Anita imaginava que os outros agiram exatamente como ela. A loira recomeçou a falar antes mesmo que Remus respondesse alguma coisa.

- Eu não vou poder falar explicitamente o que eu quero dizer, mas acho que você vai entender.

- Eu já não estou entendendo nada, mas continue.

Anita pigarreou, se ajeitou melhor no sofá e abriu um sorriso.

- Então, veja se você entende a minha situação. Eu fiz uma coisa, bêbada, com uma pessoa. Só que essa pessoa não se lembra do que fizemos porque estava mais bêbada do que eu. E eu gosto dessa pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa não me dê motivos para isso. Você acha que eu devo contar para esse ser humano o que nós fizemos?

- Espera aí. – Remus repassou tudo o que ela tinha lhe dito, mentalmente. – Primeiro, o que vocês fizeram?

- Eu não vou te contar!

- Então como eu vou saber o que você deve fazer? Às vezes, nem é tão importante assim...

- Pode ter certeza que é importante. Pelo menos, eu gostaria de saber se não me lembrasse. – Mais uma vez, antes que Remus pudesse se pronunciar, ela prosseguiu. – E essa pessoa agora _aparenta_ não querer que eu faça com uma terceira, o que nós fizemos, sendo que ela nem sabe que nós fizemos. Isso não é estranho?

Remus franziu a testa, sem entender nada.

- Como eu vou saber, Anita? Eu nem sei do que você está falando!

- Remus, pelo menos tente! – Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, fazendo beicinho.

Remus tentou entender, imaginar, raciocinar, mas as informações que Anita tinha fornecido eram vagas demais.

- Por que eu não posso saber quem são essas pessoas e o que você e uma delas fizeram bêbadas? – Foi a única coisa que Remus conseguiu pensar.

- Porque não. Mas e aí, o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Contar para a pessoa o que fizemos e estragar nossa amizade OU seguir em frente com a terceira pessoa?

- Você matou alguém, Anita? - Ele perguntou, tenso. Anita estava fazendo tanto mistério que o estava assustando.

- Não, Remus! Claro que não! – Ela riu. – Bem, deixa pra lá, acho que você não vai entender. – Anita se levantou do sofá. – Mesmo assim, obrigada. Vou chamar a Lily, acho que ela já se recuperou.

Anita caminhou saltitante para as escadas, subiu os degraus em pares e encontrou Sirius no topo da mesma, como se estivesse subindo também.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou. Podia ouvir a voz de Lorens vindo do quarto delas, provavelmente falando com James e Lily. Por que Sirius não estava com os amigos? O que ele estava fazendo _nas escadas_?

- Eu? – Fez Sirius. – Eu... estava indo para o meu quarto.

- Sirius. – Chamou Anita, com a voz seca. – Você estava ouvindo o que eu estava falando com o Remus, não estava?

Era óbvio que não faria diferença alguma se Sirius mentisse. Ele estava subindo os degraus, sendo que esteve no andar de cima o tempo todo.

- Na verdade, eu estava _tentando_ ouvir, mas eu não consegui entender nada.

Anita sentiu a raiva subir por suas veias até a cabeça.

- Eu vou te matar, Sirius! – Ela vociferou, correndo em sua direção com os olhos em chamas.

* * *

- O que está acontecendo lá em cima? – Remus perguntou, quando Lily finalmente se sentou a sua frente.

Da sala, era possível ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas do andar de cima. Lily chacoalhou os ombros.

- Sirius e Anita. Parece que ele estava tentando ouvir a conversa dela com você. – Contou, agora imaginando o que faria se pegasse James também tentando ouvir. Na verdade, a questão era o que _ele_ faria se ouvisse.

- O Sirius é uma criança. – Remus disse. Não querendo perder tempo, retomou ao ponto. – Lily, não é novidade pra ninguém que aconteceu alguma coisa com você. E acho que é disso que você quer me falar, não é?

- Está tão na cara assim?

Ele riu, afirmando com a cabeça.

- O James está muito preocupado com você. – Remus contou. – Ele se sente culpado, porque você está assim desde que ele quebrou o trato.

- Não deveria. Eu estou agindo normalmente com ele, justamente para que ele não se sinta mal.

- E isso é o que o deixou preocupado! Lily, que parte do ele-beijou-outra você não entendeu? – Lily começou a falar, mas Remus não a deixou continuar. – Você inventou esse trato, ele quebrou esse trato, e você, justo você, está fingindo que está tudo bem?

- Então, Remus. – Começou Lily, timidamente. – Tem uma coisa que você não sabe. Não foi só o James quem quebrou o trato.

FLASHBACK

Lily entrou e se sentou no banco do passageiro, que ficava a esquerda do banco do motorista, após sair do restaurante. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Olhou para Louis, que ligava o carro olhando para ela. Algumas mechas de sua franja loira caíam sobre seus olhos azuis.

- Quer que eu te deixe no Fórum? – Ele perguntou, gentilmente.

- Não. Me deixa em casa, por favor.

Ela não conseguiria trabalhar, ainda mais na mesma sala que James. Tinha uma importante decisão a tomar, precisava colocar na balança todos os últimos acontecimentos, pois faltava apenas dois dias para o fim do trato. E com isso, Lily tinha que ter certeza se daria a James uma chance ou não.

Louis começou a dirigir pelas ruas de Londres, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Lily pensava sem parar sobre tudo o que Louis havia lhe contado. Ele havia mandado rosas para ela – o que fez Lily ficar com o coração disparado quando soube, já que Louis era... Louis. James tomou a liberdade de se meter em sua vida e entregar as flores para uma terceira pessoa, coincidentemente para uma outra ex de Louis. James não tinha idéia que estava mexendo em um terreno perigoso. Havia muita coisa subentendida entre os três que James jamais adivinharia.

- Você pode parar o carro? – Pediu Lily. Afinal, havia outra questão: por que Louis, em primeiro lugar, tinha mandado flores?

Imediatamente, Louis encostou o carro à calçada.

- Louis, por que você me mandou aquelas flores?

Louis olhou para ela, serenamente. Apoiou um braço no volante, enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança.

- Motivos óbvios, já que eu nunca entendi a razão de não estarmos mais juntos. Eu ainda tinha esperanças na época – Ele abriu um sorriso triste.

- Hoje você não tem mais? – Ela perguntou. Depois pensou que a pergunta pareceu ter uma outra conotação, acidentalmente.

- Pela sua reação, parece que você gosta dele. Do Potter.

Lily abaixou os olhos. Não que ela já tivesse assumido para ela mesma, mas se eles tinham aquele trato era porque ele significava alguma coisa, não?

- Lily, pelo seu bem, não caia nessa. Você mora com ele, e sabe que ele não faz o seu tipo. – Louis falava em tom de conselho. – Eu sei como ele é com as garotas com quem sai, e te garanto que você não iria gostar. No vestiário depois dos treinos, ele e o Black só falam de mulheres, como se elas fossem objetos. – Agora seu tom de voz era grave. – Tenho certeza que eles não falam disso em casa, já que moram com mais três mulheres e não seriam idiotas de perder as chances com elas expondo esse tipo de opinião, não acha?

- Louis, não exagere! Vai me dizer que você _não _fala sobre mulheres com os seus amigos? – Lily balançou a cabeça, não querendo mais ouvir. Mas Louis poderia estar totalmente certo, talvez James nunca tivesse mudado e nem mudaria com trato algum.

- Claro que eu converso sobre isso, mas eu não falo delas como se não passassem de um passa-tempo. – Ele levou suas mãos para seus ombros, olhando fixamente dentro de seus olhos. – O que eu quero que você entenda, Lily, é que o Potter só quer com você o mesmo que o Black tem com a sua amiga Anita. Uma garota a disposição, morando com ele.

A esta altura, Lily estava boquiaberta. Ou Louis estava falando a pior besteira que ela já ouviu, ou ele estava totalmente certo.

Se James era ou não tudo aquilo que Louis lhe dizia, Lily não podia saber. Só sabia que tinha sido tão imprudente quanto James quando se flagrou fazendo algo que até o próprio não andava fazendo nos últimos vinte e oito dias.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou Remus, mais pasmo com isso do que tudo o que já tinha ouvido até aquele momento. – Você beijou o Louis?

- É...

Remus não conseguia se expressar, tamanha era sua surpresa. Lily abaixou a cabeça, vermelha. Mesmo assim, sentia o alívio pairar no ar por finalmente ter contado a alguém.

- LILY! – Lorens descia as escadas correndo, aos tropeços.

- O que foi? – Lily se levantou do sofá, espantada pela urgência no rosto da amiga.

Lorens apoiou-se nos joelhos, ofegante.

- A Anita. Ela se ferrou. – Ela parou para respirar, depois prosseguiu. – O Sirius estava brincando. Ela se molhou... A roupa ficou transparente. – Mais uma pausa. Respirou fundo. – O Sutiã vermelho!

* * *

**N/A:** /Tirando as teias que dominaram essa fic/ Oi! Me desculpem pela demora, passei por tempos difíceis, e a criatividade se acumulou a ponto d'eu fazer um capítulo enorme desse. É pra tirar o atraso, vocês merecem. Estou perdoada?

Espero que gostem. E não, o próximo NÃO é o último. É o _**penúltimo**_.

Agora, e não menos importante, o que vocês acharam da senhorita Evans? Gente, me diverti horrores com as hipóteses que vocês lançavam sobre o 'motivo da estranheza' dela! E muito obrigada pelos felizes aniversário's!

Se eu sumir novamente (o que eu espero que não aconteça), no meu perfil tem muitos links onde vocês podem ter notícias minhas! Beijos, e obrigada pelo apoio de todos vocês!

Responderei às reviews amanhã, fiquem tranqüilos!

**PS**: Cah, me desculpa mesmo ter postado sem receber o capítulo betado, mas é que se eu não postasse hoje, ficava imprevísivel a próxima vez que eu poderia entrar aqui e postar!


	35. Uma Morena e Duas Amigas

**Capítulo 35 – Uma morena e duas amigas.**

Remus não estava em condições de dizer nada que fizesse sentido. Notavelmente, nem Lily estava. Lorens muito menos. Desta forma, a sala ficou em silêncio até James descer as escadas, olhando diretamente para Lily.

O recém-chegado parou de andar quando viu o olhar que Lily e Remus trocaram. E soube que ela havia falado. 

James abriu a boca para falar, mas outra voz atrás dele foi mais rápida.

- Lily! – Anita descia as escadas, com Sirius ao seu encalço. Todos se viraram para ela.

A ruiva finalmente concretizou a cena o que Lorens havia narrado, quando viu Anita pingando água dos pés a cabeça. O sutiã estava completamente visível.

- Lily, explica pra ele! - Recomeçou Anita, olhando significativamente para a amiga. - Explica pra esse idiota que você me emprestou o sutiã!

Lily, que ainda não havia nem se conformado com a idéia de ter contado a alguém sobre a coisa que mais tinha escondido na vida, olhou para a blusa transparente da amiga parada a sua frente e depois olhou para Sirius.

- Exatamente, Sirius, eu emprestei o sutiã pra ela.

- Impossível. - Disse ele, mais confuso do que nunca.

- Por quê impossível? Caso você não saiba, garotas vivem se emprestando roupas! - Anita retrucou, escondendo seu desespero com sua irritação.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Afinal, isso era normal mesmo. O que não era normal era ela ter quebrado o trato, ter escondido isso de todos, além de ter feito de tudo para parecer que nada tinha acontecido e ter conseguido perfeitamente o contrário. Menos normal ainda era ter James ali parado, disponível, louco para saber o que ela estava escondendo e não fazer nada a respeito. Mas ao invés de se resolver, estava dizendo para Sirius que tinha emprestado um sutiã que nem era dela. _Você vai longe assim, Lily_, ela pensou, sarcástica.

Sirius, por incrível que pareça, não encarava a blusa transparente de Anita, mas os olhos dela. Ele nem piscava. A garota estava, notavelmente, muito apreensiva. E para piorar, ele não pronunciava uma palavra!

Durante um minuto, mais um silêncio reinou entre todos. James, que estava completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo, olhava para Lily, imaginando se ela tinha desembuchado tudo para Remus ou não. Lily, por sua vez, olhava para Lorens, mais distraída do que realmente preocupada. Lorens mirava um Remus absorto, que não tirava os olhos de Sirius.

Sirius, porém, ainda olhava nos olhos de Anita, como se estivesse tentando ler sua expressão. Anita não encarava ninguém, com frio e com o nervosismo à flor da pele.

De repente, Remus abriu sua boca, como se tivesse compreendido algo. Anita gelou, abraçando o próprio corpo, com frio. O garoto, sem dizer nada, foi até a porta, e começou a destrancá-la.

- Ei, Remus! – Lily o chamou, não entendendo mais nada. – A gente tem que conversar!

- Não! _Eu_ preciso falar com você! – Finalmente Sirius disse alguma coisa.

- Mais tarde. – Remus falou, antes de sair, apressado. – Eu volto rápido.

Ninguém estava entendendo mais nada. Anita não sabia o que fazer, Lorens queria dar risada, Lily queria correr atrás de Remus e terminar de conversar com ele, Sirius queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia e James estava pensando se tinha valido a pena gastar cinqüenta libras.

O olhar de James se encontrou com o de Lily. E agora, o que ela tinha que fazer? Depois de contar um segredo a alguém, fazer isso pela segunda vez parecia mais fácil. Precisava de um último conselho de Remus. Precisava...

- Meninas, vamos sair. – Os pensamentos da ruiva foram cortados com o puxão de Anita. Ela se viu sendo arrastada na direção da porta, juntamente com Lorens, por uma loira encharcada.

------

A dois quarteirões de distancia, as três se encontravam numa praça quase vazia, iluminada por lampiões. Lily estava sentada em um banco, apoiando a testa nas mãos, sem tirar da cabeça a conversa com Remus. Anita estava de pé, ainda molhada, com os cabelos pingando e colados à cabeça. Lorens olhava a sua volta, reparando que chamavam atenção.

Para Lily e Anita, não tinha melhor solução do que ficar fora da casa por um tempo, refletindo em silêncio. Mesmo que não fosse agradável estar molhada, como no caso de Anita.

- Desculpa perguntar, mas... Vocês pretendem ficar aqui até quando? – Lorens perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Pra sempre. – Lily respondeu, com a voz arrastada, e Anita concordou com um resmungo.

Revirando os olhos, Lorens cruzou os braços.

- Vocês têm que voltar. E Anita, você não pensou que ia esconder essa história pra sempre, pensou?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu pensei.

- Mas como foi que você acabou assim, toda ensopada? – Perguntou Lily, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para a amiga.

Anita respirou fundo, enquanto torcia a blusa para tirar o excesso de água. Um homem idoso passou por elas, olhando Anita dos pés a cabeça. Ele pareceu indignado, e foi possível ouvir um resmungo parecido com "onde esse mundo vai parar?".

Ignorando o velho, mesmo que isso a tivesse feito sentir-se pior, Anita começou:

- Quando eu vi que o Sirius estava tentando ouvir minha consulta com o Remus, eu fiquei louca. Subi correndo, mas ele correu pro quarto dele, e se trancou no banheiro. Eu mandei ele abrir, soquei a porta, mas o idiota só ficava rindo! E depois de um tempo, sabem o que eu ouvi? – Ela parou de narrar, mas Lily gesticulou para que ela continuasse. – Eu ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado!

- Eu não acredito que você correu entrar lá pra tomar banho com ele! – Interrompeu Lorens. – Iria ser _muita_ burrice, Anita.

- Não! E nem preciso dizer que ele ficava me convidando o tempo todo, mas eu não fui porque estava muito nervosa e...

- Achei que fosse por causa do David. – Lily falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

Anita parou de falar e gaguejou algumas sílabas sem sentido.

- M-mas é claro que foi por isso! Eu quis dizer que...

- Dane-se o motivo; como você acabou encharcada desse jeito? – Cortou Lorens, reparando no embaraço da amiga.

- Ele destrancou a porta. – A amigas arregalaram os olhos. – Não me olhem assim, eu estava com tanta raiva que a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi abrir a porta com tudo! E outra: até parece que ele estava _mesmo_ tomando banho!

- É do Sirius que estamos falando. – Lily comentou.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas na hora eu não pensei nisso. Quando eu vi, ele me puxou com tudo pra debaixo do chuveiro e disse, rindo da minha cara: "você precisa esfriar a cabeça, _querida_". – Anita contorceu o rosto, recordando-se com mais raiva do que quando viveu aquele momento. – A água estava fria, e eu nem me lembrava que estava usando esse sutiã maldito! Eu deveria tê-lo _queimado_ assim que os meninos me devolveram! – Balançou a cabeça, voltando ao assunto. – Assim que ele parou de rir e reparou que eu estava usando o sutiã, fui eu quem saiu correndo.

- Aposto que você molhou a casa inteira. – Reclamou Lily.

Anita não ouvia, ainda com uma expressão tensa, rangendo os dentes. Como pôde ter sido tão burra? E agora, o que deveria fazer? Talvez Sirius nem tivesse entendido. Talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

- Eu não quero mais voltar pra casa. – Lily resmungou depois de um tempo, cruzando as pernas. – Eu dormiria aqui mesmo, nesse banco sujo.

Anita e Lorens trocaram um olhar, finalmente se lembrando da origem daquelas consultas. Mesmo com tudo tendo acabado em confusão, o objetivo aparentemente foi alcançado. Lily não reparou que as amigas a olhavam com um interesse incomum. Anita murchou os ombros.

- Eu também não quero.

- A gente precisa de férias. – Concordou Lily. – Como eu queria que já estivéssemos em junho!

- Vocês não precisam de férias para resolver os problemas de vocês. – Começou Lorens. – Vocês têm duas opções: ou se resolvem logo, ou evitem ficar em casa, não necessariamente se mudando de lá.

- Você quer dizer, só voltar para casa pra dormir? – Lily perguntou, considerando muito a segunda opção.

- É. Ao invés de voltar pra casa depois do trabalho, vão pra algum outro lugar. – Lorens deu de ombros. – Em outras palavras, evitar encontrar os nossos colegas de república. Bem covarde, mas é uma opção.

- Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – Anita sorriu. – Se eu não der oportunidade, o Sirius nunca vai me perguntar nada e vai acabar esquecendo esse _acidente_. Perfeito!

- Mas isso não vai funcionar comigo. – Lily se lamentou. – Eu _trabalho_ com o James.

- Não seja tonta, Lily! – Anita estava tão feliz com a idéia que mal podia controlar sua empolgação. – Você disse tudo. Você e o James _trabalham_ juntos, então é só arranjar muito trabalho pra ele fazer, assim não sobra tempo pra conversar!

Lorens assistiu as duas amigas começarem a programar um monte de coisas para fazer à noite durante a semana, se arrependendo de ter dado a idéia. _Ótimo, agora elas vão fugir até se complicarem ainda mais_, pensou, se afastando em direção à sua casa, sem ser notada.

------

Remus voltou para casa dois minutos depois que as garotas saíram, arrastadas por Anita.

- Remus, ela falou? – James perguntou, assim que o outro colocava o pé dentro de casa.

- Pra onde você foi? – Sirius interpelou.

- A Lorens atrapalhou a conversa de vocês? Ela desceu correndo, não deu tempo de...

- ... Muito estranho, você não achou? Ainda mais depois que ela saiu...

- ... Não entendi nada do que aconteceu aqui, a Lily tem alguma coisa...

- CALMA.

James e Sirius se calaram. Remus se sentou no sofá.

- Sim, James, ela falou. E Sirius, some dois mais dois.

- Ela te contou tudo? – James correu se sentar à sua frente. – O que aconteceu?

Enquanto Remus tentava encontrar as palavras para começar, Sirius permaneceu imóvel, provavelmente somando dois mais dois.

- Ela vai falar com você. – Remus começou, olhando para James e assistindo seu sorriso se desfazer. – Eu até te contaria se fosse outra coisa, mas, nesse caso, é a Lily quem tem que contar.

- Ah, Remus, nem vem com essa!

Remus tirou uma nota de cinqüenta libras do bolso e a ofereceu de volta a James.

- Eu achei que pudesse ajudar, mas não posso.

Agora, até Sirius encarava Remus com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não está falando sério. – James murmurou, ainda sem tocar na cédula.

- Estou. – Ele esticou o braço mais para frente, quase tocando o peito de James com a nota. – Eu não me sinto no direito de te contar o que ela me disse. _Ela_ tem que fazer isso.

Desconfiado, James pegou o dinheiro.

- É tão sério assim? – Perguntou, agora mais aflito quanto ao que podia ser. Mil coisas surgiam em sua mente, mas nada parecia fazer sentido.

Remus balançou a cabeça, em dúvida. Não dava para julgar. Mas mesmo que pretendesse responder à pergunta de James, Sirius não o deixaria:

- Remus, por que você saiu daquele jeito?

- Porque se eu não saísse, todo mundo ia me atacar com perguntas que eu não poderia responder.

James riu. Sirius ainda estava totalmente confuso com tudo o que havia acontecido para expressar-se de qualquer outra maneira a não ser com perguntas.

- E você não acha que é muita coincidência que no mesmo dia que eu te falo sobre o sonho com a Anita e o sutiã, ela estar _usando_ o sutiã? – Sirius cruzou os braços, ainda abismado com aquele misterioso acaso.

- Tá na cara que aquele sutiã é dela, Sirius! Você realmente achou que fosse da Lily? – Remus sugeriu, para ver se conseguia dar um empurrão no raciocínio do amigo.

- Eu sempre suspeitei que não fosse da Lily, é claro. – Disse James, tentando se distrair participando da conversa.

- Mas se é dela, por que elas falaram que era da Lily? – Refletiu Sirius. – Não tem motivo nenhum, ou tem?

Imediatamente, Remus se lembrou da consulta de Anita. Sua resposta para a pergunta de Sirius seria obviamente a correta, mas ele não conseguiu falar nada. Era por isso que ela não queria citar nomes ou especificar qualquer coisa! Ela sabia que ele contaria.

Enquanto James respondia qualquer coisa sarcástica para Sirius, Remus chegou a seguinte conclusão: Se tinha resolvido não se meter entre James e Lily, era melhor não se meter entre Sirius e Anita, uma vez que ainda havia uma terceira pessoa, muito bem citada por ela na consulta, David.

------

Ainda estava escuro quando Lily abriu os olhos. Seu infalível despertador iria tocar em dois minutos. Mesmo sendo infalível, não era útil para Lily. Só serviria no caso da ruiva perder o horário, o que nunca acontecia.

As aulas recomeçariam naquela manhã, às oito horas. Mas Lily estava desperta antecipadamente por dois motivos: para praticar seu inseparável esporte, correndo em volta de uma das quadras do _campus _até às sete horas. E agora, para não encontrar James e Remus pela manhã.

Cruzou o quarto escuro na direção do seu guarda-roupa. Tateando o puxador, abriu as portas quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se assustada, com os olhos arregalados no escuro.

- _Sou eu_! – Era a voz de Anita.

Lily soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões, sentindo até vergonha por ter se assustado.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou sussurrando, voltando-se novamente para o guarda-roupa. Afinal, Anita nunca acordava cedo.

- Pra onde você vai a essa hora?

- Você se esqueceu que eu sempre me levanto mais cedo pra correr?

Anita deu uma risada silenciosa.

- Não, eu só queria confirmar. Eu vou com você.

- Anita, você não agüentaria correr nem até a esquina. – Falou Lily, enquanto pegava as roupas apropriadas para o esporte, já cuidadosamente separadas no dia anterior.

- Pra tudo tem a primeira vez. E eu preciso sair daqui, você esqueceu? Sair para correr com você é uma ótima desculpa.

- Então se apresse, porque eu vou me trocar e já vou sair.

Anita riu mais uma vez.

- Já estou pronta faz tempo!

------

No fim daquela mesma manhã, saindo da sala de aula com cautela para não ser vista, Lily conseguiu magnificamente o contrário.

O corredor estava pavimentado de alunos de Direito, mas isso não era vantagem. De um lado, viu Louis a olhado pelo canto do olho. Parecia estar se despedindo dos amigos para ir a sua direção. Do outro, James se desvencilhava das pessoas, chamando por ela.

Sem pensar, Lily saiu quase correndo. Passou por James com algumas pessoas os separando, e virou o corredor, descendo as escadas.

Correndo pelos jardins, viu Lorens e Christopher conversando, mas não podia parar para prestar atenção. Podia sentir dois pares de olhos nas suas costas, e não saberia como lidar com aquela situação.

Para sua sorte, assim que saiu para a calçada, um ônibus vermelho de dois andares estava parado no ponto. Lily correu entrar nele. Quando se virou para olhar a janela, apenas Louis estava ali, a olhando um pouco confuso. Onde estava James? Ele havia desistido?

Se ele realmente havia, era porque Lily tinha lhe dado motivos. Disso, não havia dúvidas.

------

O celular de Lily começou a vibrar histericamente. Tirou-o da bolsa, leu _Anita_ no visor, e se afastou para atendê-lo.

- Você sabia que eu não posso atender o celular aqui?

- _Achei que nessa sala só ficavam você e o James!_

Lily olhou a sua volta. James estava em sua mesa, digitando algumas coisas no computador.

- Bem, é...

- _Eu só estou ligando pra saber se você já o entupiu de coisas pra fazer_.

Mais uma vez, Lily lançou um olhar para a mesa dele. O garoto quase sumia atrás de uma pilha de papéis e uma pilha de pastas.

- Sim. – Lily respondeu. – Aliás, ele só vai terminar tudo daqui muitos dias.

- _Ótimo. Depois do trabalho te encontro no Três Vassouras?_

- Sim, no Três Vassouras em plena segunda-feira.

- _Certo_! – Anita disse, quase rindo – _Te vejo lá_.

Guardando o celular na bolsa novamente, Lily voltou para sua mesa. James continuou digitando milhares de coisas sem parar. Porém, agora uma questão reinava na mente de Lily. O silêncio dele era devido à quantidade trabalho, ou devido a sua fuga desajeitada mais cedo?

Por que quando tinha que ser impulsiva, era tão racional? E por que quando era para ter sido racional, foi tão impulsiva?

------

Era uma noite fresca, sem estrelas do mês de Abril. Sirius estava chegando em casa, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de trás das calças, caminhando como se estivesse chutando o ar. Estava pensando em como tudo ficou estranho desde o almoço no feriado da Páscoa, que ele mesmo estava estranho, e que Hogwarts estava nas finais do campeonato entre as Universidades. Quando seria o jogo final? No mês seguinte. Ainda tinha muito que treinar.

Quando estava a apenas algumas casas de distância da sua, viu Lorens e Christopher conversando, apoiados na moto dele.

Sem querer interromper o casal, que estava numa conversa definitivamente séria, Sirius parou de andar e ficou só observando o movimento das coisas, já que não estava com pressa. Olhou para o outro lado. Aquela era Marlene, atravessando a rua? Era. Ela ficava muito bem de salto alto.

Ela estava vindo na sua direção. Não, não estava. Estava! Sirius instintivamente passou os dedos por seus cabelos. Ele sabia que ela o tinha visto, e não podia ignorar sua presença.

- 'Noite, Sirius.

- Boa noite, Lene...! – Mas ela nem parou de andar, passou por ele como se ele fosse um simples... vizinho. Mas não era exatamente isso que ele era?

Marlene cumprimentou Lorens e Christopher da mesma forma. Não, não da mesma forma. Ela parou, sorriu para eles e só depois se dirigiu para sua casa.

Sirius só voltou para a realidade quando viu a moto de Christopher passar por ele. Bem, agora ele poderia passar por ali sem problemas. Aliás, por que não tinha feito isso antes, como a própria Marlene?

- Hey. – Sirius cumprimentou Lorens, na sala. Sentou-se ao seu lado, no sofá. – Aposto que você acabou de mandar o Christopher passear, acertei?

- Eu vou muito bem, Sirius, obrigada por perguntar.

- Acertei ou não?

- Errou. – Lorens respondeu, apontando o controle remoto para a televisão. – O Liverpool vai jogar hoje, aposto vinte libras que ele vai ganhar.

- Como assim, eu errei? – Sirius estava simplesmente adorando a idéia de Lorens e Remus terem um caso. – E se o Liverpool perder, as vinte libras são minhas.

Lorens riu, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Mas e então, você e o Christopher...?

- Não voltamos ainda, se é isso que quer saber.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Você não acha que o Benítez errou colocando o Robbie Keane no banco de reserva?

- Se ele errou? – Sirius perguntou, quase rindo. – Benítez vai afundar o time desse jeito. E eu vou ganhar vinte libras.

- Ah, não vai, não.

Os dois ficaram olhando para a TV, entediados. Sirius não suportava ficar sem falar:

- O Remus sabe que...

- Foi o Remus quem me aconselhou a falar com ele. E não sei pra quê tanta curiosidade, eu e ele nem tivemos nada de verdade.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Vai pegar refrigerante, Sirius, o jogo 'tá começando!

------

Seguindo o ritmo de não-ficar-em-casa, Lily e Anita efetivamente desapareceram naquela semana. Ninguém as encontrava.

Na mesma noite em que Lorens venceu a aposta, assim como o Liverpool ganhou o jogo, Lily finalmente teve sua consulta finalizada. Ela e Anita entravam sorrateiramente na casa, bem tarde, quando Remus as surpreendeu. Anita rapidamente inventou uma dor de cabeça terrível e sumiu no andar de cima.

- Você está agindo mal. – Ele começou, quando estavam sozinhos. – E o pior é que você sabe disso e continua agindo como uma criança.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Remus. – Lily respondeu. Mas, na verdade, ela não sabia.

- Lily, se você não fizer nada, eu...

- Você o quê? – Lily perguntou, quase debochando. – Você vai contar pra ele? Você não faria isso, Remus. – Ela chegou mais perto dele, o olhando com censura. – Aliás, você não contou nada, certo?

- É claro que não. – Ele respondeu, ainda num tom amigável. – Mas, Lily, se você quer ficar com o James, e _eu sei _que você quer, é só você...

- Remus. Não importa se eu quero ou não ficar com ele. O que importa é que _não é_ pra eu ficar com ele.

Ele começou a rir.

- Da onde você tirou isso, Lily? Sinceramente, 'tá parecendo...

- Remus, por que você se importa tanto com os outros? Você até ofereceu consultas gratuitas, isso foi de grande ajuda pra todo mundo, claro, mas e você? Você nunca tem problemas? Você está sempre calmo, só observando? – Lily não tinha a intenção de ofendê-lo, embora estivesse impaciente e falando sem pensar. – Há quanto tempo _você_ não namora alguém, não sai com alguma garota? Desde a Helena? Porque aqueles boatos sobre a loira de Educação Física eram falsos, já que ela mesma contou pra Violet que namora um cara de um time de segunda divisão e não queria que ficassem comentando dela por aí.

Quando Lily terminou de falar, Remus meneou a cabeça. A ruiva quase se arrependeu quando o amigo abaixou o olhar. Teria sido rude?

- Pode deixar que eu não vou mais me meter na sua vida, Lily. – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Faça o que bem entender.

Remus se jogou no sofá, convidando Lily a deixá-lo sozinho através do seu silêncio. E ela obedeceu, antes que se desabasse em pedidos de desculpas.

------

Colocando os óculos escuros e a bolsa de couro nos ombros, Sarah saiu do prédio da área de Biológicas, sem olhar para trás. Odiava o curso que cursava, odiava o sol quente do meio-dia, odiava ter que ir se encontrar com Helena, a Decadente.

Andava com passos apressados, queria passar despercebida, já que ser vista ao lado de Helena era mais decadente do que _morar_ com ela. Mas aquilo teria um fim. Graças a Deus, literalmente.

Talvez mais decadente do que nunca, Helena a esperava. Com a raiz escura de seu cabelo preso ocupando mais de cinco centímetros de sua cabeça. 

- Você demorou, Sarah. – Helena resmungou, para não perder o costume.

- Não sei por que você precisa de mim para fazer isso.

- É que você é a única da nossa república que me apóia. – É claro que Sarah a apoiava. Não via a hora de se livrar de Helena, depois de quase três anos.

- Então você está decidida? – Perguntou, fingindo não notar os olhos marejados de Helena.

- Totalmente. Eu encontrei meu caminho.

Sarah sorriu, enquanto tirava os óculos escuros e os guardava na bolsa. Estava satisfeita. Mal podia acreditar.

Uma mulher magérrima as dirigiu para uma mesa, onde se sentou diante das duas. Sarah reparou que a funcionária deteve seu olhar nos cabelos desbotados de Helena por alguns segundos, disfarçando seu desgosto.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Meu nome é Helena Sullivan. E eu gostaria de cancelar minha matrícula no curso de Engenharia Civil da Universidade de Hogwarts.

A mulher ficou sem reação.

- Desculpe, mas... posso saber por quê?

Sarah virou a cabeça na direção de Helena, com um olhar incentivador. Queria ouvir novamente. Ainda não estava acreditando que finalmente se veria livre daquela garota depressiva e _decadente_. Tinha que ouvir de novo:

- Eu... – Helena baixou o olhar, pensativa. – Eu vou sair da Universidade porque eu não vou mais estudar. Eu vou me mudar para um convento em junho.

_Era verdade!_ A mulher magérrima continuou sem reação, embora falasse:

- Querida, se você quiser, eu posso conversar com seus pais...

- Não! – Helena quase sorriu. – É uma opção minha, eu_ realmente_ quero ser freira!

_Não ria, Sarah_, ela pensou, respirando fundo. Depois de mais algumas perguntas abismadas da mulher, finalmente Helena providenciou o que queria. Sarah não falou quase nada, mas sempre lançava sorrisos incentivadores à outra, torcendo para que ela não mudasse de idéia.

E pensar que a futura freira já tinha namorado Remus Lupin. Nem o paciente Remus Lupin tinha suportado Helena. Aliás, o término dos dois tinha sido tão traumático assim para os dois lados? Helena virando freira e Remus... solteiro. Não só solteiro, mas sozinho.

No exato momento em que Helena terminou de fazer sua ação caridosa para toda Hogwarts, Sarah ouviu o celular tocar. Despediu-se rapidamente da garota, tirando o aparelho da bolsa. Seria Violet? Se fosse, Sarah tinha ótimas novidades para contar. Agora que não havia dúvidas de sua veracidade.

Não era Violet. Era _ele_. Esperou tocar mais algumas vezes, só para não demonstrar que estava louca para atender, e atendeu.

------

Abril se despedia, trazendo um clima abafado e quente. E também um boato. Violet não falava em outra coisa, já que seus interesses em boatos e fofocas eram sua marca registrada.

E como os boatos eram sobre Remus Lupin, sobrou para Lily, já que a ruiva morava com ele.

- Remus Lupin definitivamente está namorando! – Especulava Violet, o tempo todo. – Duas amigas minhas o viram com uma morena ontem à noite no Mario's!

Lily não pôde deixar de assimilar que fazia apenas alguns dias que tinha, praticamente, mandado Remus procurar uma namorada. E se ele tivesse realmente ouvido seus conselhos?

- Quem era ela? – Perguntou, detestando admitir que estava ficando curiosa.

- Elas não conseguiram ver. – Violet sorriu. – Mas viram os dois se beijando várias vezes.

Como Lily mal ficava em casa, não podia confirmar se Remus havia saído ou não.

- Talvez nem tenha sido o Remus, Violet.

- Que era ele, elas têm certeza, Lily. Só não sabemos quem é_ ela_. As incompetentes das minhas amigas não conseguiram ver o rosto.

Lily riu. Tinha certeza que não passava de um boato passageiro, como a maioria das coisas que ouvia de Violet.

Até o fim do dia, a notícia tinha se espalhado por todos os cantos da Universidade. No horário do intervalo, Anita veio perguntar à Lily se ela sabia quem era a namorada de Remus.

- Anita, com certeza é mentira. Estão querendo arranjar um motivo convencível pra justificar a saída da Helena de Hogwarts.

- Estamos falando da Helena, Lily. Eu não estranharia se ela mudasse de país por ter visto o Remus com outra.

Quando Lily voltou para sua sala de aula, sem ser vista pelas duas pessoas indesejáveis, Violet estava falando sobre Remus com Pamela.

- ...Acho que depois que todo mundo ficou sabendo que a ex-namorada problemática dele saiu de Hogwarts, ele resolveu seguir em frente. E eu não estou falando da Elisabeth, a loira de Educação Física. Ele está saindo com uma_ morena_!

- O Remus é tão lindo com aquele jeito meio quieto dele, não? – Concordou Pamela.

- Pamela, eu não me esqueci que você é morena. – Falou Violet, olhando-a pelo canto do olho, desconfiada.

- Se é assim, você também é suspeita, Violet. – Pamela tocou o cabelo escuro de Violet, rindo.

Lily passou o resto daquela manhã tentando se concentrar na aula, mas Violet e Pamela não paravam de discutir sobre Remus.

- Por que, de uns tempos pra cá, vocês têm cuidado tanto da vida dele? – Lily perguntou, quando já estava cheia daquela conversa redundante. – Algumas semanas atrás, vocês não paravam de falar que ele estava com a tal da Elisabeth Weiss...

- Foi comprovado que ela tem namorado. – Violet interrompeu. – E o Remus é nosso assunto favorito por dois motivos: Primeiro, a saída da Sullivan de Hogwarts. Esse papo de que ela recebeu um chamado de Cristo não me engana! Ela deve ter descoberto que o Remus estava com outra, tenho certeza. E o segundo motivo é que James e Sirius estão tão parados ultimamente, que o Remus acabou tendo mais espaço.

------

Mais tarde naquela manhã, Lily estava enrolando o máximo possível para sair de sua sala de aula, como sempre. Estava distraída, ainda em sua carteira, olhando fixamente para seu caderno, embora não estivesse lendo nada.

Alice sentou-se abruptamente na carteira da frente, geralmente ocupada por ela mesma. Foi só então que Lily reparou que a amiga não tinha entrado em nenhuma das aulas daquele dia.

- O que foi, Alice?

- Eu contei tudo. Pro Gideon.

No primeiro momento, Lily não entendeu nada. Mas depois, lentamente, se lembrou que Alice andava toda cheia de problemas também. E Lily estava tão afastada dela. Lily estava tão afastada de todo mundo.

- Contou sobre o Frank? – Lily a olhou preocupada. – Você não tinha decidido que não contaria?

- Tinha. Mas é que... aconteceu de novo. Na páscoa. E a Marlene me convenceu a contar, e ela tinha razão, era o certo. – Alice brincava nervosamente com o zíper de sua blusa, com o olhar baixo. – Eu tentei te contar antes, Lily, mas eu nunca mais tive tempo de falar com você.

- E o Gideon? O que ele falou?

- Ele não falou nada. – Alice estava com a voz trêmula, a ponto de chorar. – Ele me virou as costas e me deixou falando sozinha. E acho que ele nunca mais vai falar comigo.

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Levantou-se, deu a volta na carteira e se ajoelhou na frente de Alice, que voltava a falar:

- Lily...? – Lily resmungou alguma coisa em resposta, e Alice prosseguiu: - O que aconteceu com você? Você sumiu. O que você tem? Por que não vai até minha casa hoje à noite? A gente precisa conversar.

Assim como Lily sentia falta de Alice, Alice parecia sentir a mesma falta.

- Eu estarei lá.

------

- ...E no final, eu acabei comprando dois metros de tecido a mais, porque aquela _vaca _da Nancy não escreveu as medidas direito. – Anita estava tagarelando sem parar, enquanto andava ao lado de Lorens por um corredor movimentado. – Mas você não sabe do pior! A máquina de costura resolveu travar e–

Anita se calou de repente. Remus estava passando por elas, e acenou.

- REMUS! VENHA AQUI AGORA! – A loira berrou, fazendo Lorens levar as mãos até os ouvidos, resmungando algo com "escandalosa!".

Remus olhou a sua volta para se certificar era com ele mesmo, e vendo que Anita parecia desesperada, correu até ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu não acredito que você não me contou! – Anita dava vários soquinhos no braço dele. – Todas as minhas amigas já estavam sabendo antes de mim, que moro como você! E nem a Lily sabia!

- Pára com isso! – Remus deu alguns passos para trás, se desvencilhando dos soquinhos, confuso. – O que foi que eu não te contei?

- Da sua namorada! – Anita respondeu, num tom de obviedade. – Por que você não contou pra ninguém?

Remus ficou absurdamente vermelho.

- N-namorada?

- Não se faça de idiota, Remus. Estou falando daquela morena. – Anita abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Todo mundo já está sabendo, não me olhe assim!

Ainda com a mesma expressão desentendida, Remus olhou para Lorens, que estava olhando para o outro lado do pátio.

- Vai, Remus, me conta quem é! – Anita deu seu melhor sorriso infantil. – Estou louca de curiosidade! 

- O Christopher está me esperando pra almoçar, vejo vocês mais tarde. – Lorens interrompeu a conversa, acabando de falar com uma risada: – E depois eu também quero saber as novidades sobre essa _misteriosa_ morena!

Lorens saiu quase que depressa demais, mas ninguém reparou.

- Eu acho que ela e o Chris vão voltar, não é o máximo? – Perguntou Anita, enquanto assistia Lorens desaparecer no corredor. Voltou-se para Remus. – Então, Remus, quem é essa morena? Eu _juro_ que não vou contar pra ninguém!

Ainda desconcertado, Remus coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Er... – Remus olhava para todas as direções, sem palavras. – Anita, quando você estava se atendendo comigo no dia da Páscoa, você e não podia falar os nomes daquelas pessoas porque tinha muita coisa... hum... _pessoal _envolvida, lembra-se? 

- Lembro.

- Eu estou na mesma situação que você.

Anita não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

- Então, isso quer dizer que _existe_ uma morena?

- Er... sim, existe.

- E vocês estão saindo escondido? – Anita quase não se conteve de empolgação.

- Tecnicamente.

- Mas por quê?

- A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que... é melhor assim, por enquanto. – Remus suspirou, lançando um olhar misterioso a amiga, que se contorcia de curiosidade. – Agora é melhor eu ir almoçar antes que eu me atrase pro trabalho.

- Almoçar com a morena? – Anita sorriu.

- Não. – Ele riu. – Ela já deve ter ido embora.

- Então ela é e Hogwarts! Eu sabia! – Anita bateu palmas. – Ei, não fuja de mim, Remus! Eu também vou almoçar, me espera!

------

Lily estava se sentindo um fracasso total. Fugir, fugir, fugir. Não estava nem tendo tempo de arrumar suas coisas, limpar devidamente sua casa, estudar para as provas finais que se aproximavam. Naquela noite, abandonaria uma saída sem sentido com Anita e iria à casa de Alice. Estava na hora de parar de agir feito uma idiota.

Os homens sempre foram sua menor preocupação. Como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto? Quando foi que ela começou a perder o controle? Lily nem sabia mais.

Estava voltando para sua sala apenas para pegar sua bolsa e ir embora. Alice já devia estar esperando. Abriu a porta da sala, imaginando que encontraria James tão preocupado em terminar seu trabalho que nem repararia nela.

Aquela técnica estava mesmo funcionando, pois James tinha treinos noturnos praticamente todos os dias e não parava de trabalhar para não precisar ficar até muito mais tarde e, desta forma, não se atrasar tanto. O garoto já estava fazendo hora extra todos quase os dias.

Lily olhou para a mesa dele. Jurava ter deixado uma enorme pilha de pastas ali antes de ir embora no dia anterior. Onde elas tinham ido parar?

- Eu já terminei tudo que tinha pra fazer. – Ele falou, descontraído, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. – Fiquei até mais tarde ontem e cheguei mais cedo hoje.

Ela não estava esperando por essa.

- Bem, então eu vou falar com o Moody, talvez ele tenha...

- Pára com isso, Lily. Você já adiou demais a nossa conversa.

O coração de Lily disparou. Ótimo, então estava tão obvio que ela o estava evitando? James se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até ela, jogando os cabelos para trás com um movimento da cabeça. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não cortava o cabelo?

- Eu não estava adiando, é que o serviço aumentou...

Lily se calou com o olhar que recebeu. Ele sabia que era mentira.

Mas, ao contrário do esperado, James não parou de se aproximar. Ele parecia estar vindo beijá-la. Olhava fixamente para sua boca entreaberta. Ela sentiu sua respiração quente, e não conseguia nem imaginar uma possibilidade de se afastar dele.

Depois de alguns instantes, Lily reabriu os olhos. Viu James segurando o riso. Ele não estava indo _beijá-la_? Ele tinha parado no meio do caminho para ficar olhando para ela daquele jeito? Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho.

- Está esperando alguma coisa, Lily? – Ele perguntou, cínico.

Para encerrar logo a situação embaraçosa, Lily o puxou pela gola da blusa e o beijou. Nem se lembrou de que estavam no Fórum e que qualquer um poderia abrir a porta a qualquer momento, já que o expediente já tinha terminado.

Não iria ser perfeito se a partir daquele momento, Lily ficasse com ele – isso se ele ainda quisesse – e pudessem esquecer a história confusa daquele trato que ela tinha feito o favor de inventar? Enquanto Lily o beijava, desejou profundamente que não parassem mais, para que nunca tivessem a conversa definitiva. Isto é, se ele ainda se lembrasse daquela conversa.

James parou tudo, e Lily só entendeu o motivo quando o viu tirando o celular do bolso, quando foi possível ouví-lo tocar. Esticou o pescoço instintivamente para ver quem ligava. _Catherine._

Ele olhou de Lily para o celular, e ignorou a ligação. Um segundo depois, começou a tocar novamente e o nome _Catherine _voltou a aparecer.

- Será que é urgente? – Lily perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu James, enfiando o celular no bolso.

- Não vai atender?

- Depende do que você me contar.

Lily não teve resposta. Naquele momento, analisou a situação minuciosamente. Desejou voltar no tempo, quando chegou em casa no dia em que almoçou com Louis. Deveria ter contado tudo para James, assim eles se perdoariam por tudo e estariam juntos. Mas ainda havia algo errado e tremendamente egoísta que a incomodava. Lily não queria que _ele_ tivesse quebrado o trato! Não queria que ele tivesse beijado aquela _Catherine_.

Por fim, desejou voltar para o dia dos namorados e não ter proposto aquele trato.

- Antes, eu achava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você, mas agora eu acho que você_ fez _algo. – James continuou. – Você não fugiria tanto de mim se só tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

- Você tem razão. – Lily esvaziou seus pulmões. – Eu fiz uma coisa. O problema é que está tarde demais para consertar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você se lembra daquela história do nosso... Trato? – Perguntou, seu coração voltando a disparar.

- _É claro_. – Respondeu, meio impaciente.

- Lembra-se daquele dia em que eu fui almoçar com o Louis? – A cada segundo que passava, Lily achava que seria seu último. Seu coração estava a mil. Continuou quando James acenou com a cabeça: - Ele me contou tudo o que você tinha feito com as rosas. Eu fiquei com muita raiva de você naquela hora, e o fato do Louis ter me mandado aquelas rosas, hum... mexeu _um pouco_ comigo. – Lily parou brevemente, enquanto James estava adivinhando o que vinha a seguir. – Ele falou umas coisas sobre você, coisas que podem muito bem ser verdade...

- O que ele disse?

- O que ele disse não justifica. – Lily balançou a cabeça. – Mas tudo aquilo me deixou muito confusa, já que faltavam dois dias pro trato terminar. E, no fim, eu... Eu beijei ele. – Lily desviou o olhar, não querendo ver a reação de James. – E, quando cheguei em casa, não tive coragem de falar pra ninguém. Depois, quando eu decidi te contar, você não me deixou falar e acabou me dizendo que _também_ tinha quebrado o trato.

Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Sabia que ele estava olhando para ela. Pareceu que se passaram horas até aquele momento de tensão terminar.

- Pelo menos eu te contei. – Ele disse, com a voz rouca. Pelo seu tom, ele não tinha gostado _nada_.

- E eu tentei te contar! – Lily disse. E era verdade.

- Você tentou _uma vez_! – Ele acrescentou, quase inconformado. – Lily, você _mora_ na mesma casa que eu, oportunidades não faltaram!

Lily cruzou os braços.

- James, eu sei que eu tinha que ter te contado antes, mas não se esqueça que você _também_ não cumpriu com a sua parte!

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas se interrompeu. Era o celular chamando novamente. Lily o assistiu tirá-lo do bolso. Ele ficou olhando para o aparelho, em silêncio.

- Você disse que atenderia dependendo do que eu te contasse. – Disse Lily, com o coração mais acelerado do que nunca. Ela já sentia as lágrimas quentes beirarem os olhos. – Você vai atender?

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para ela. Não desligou o celular, mas também não ignorou a chamada.

- O problema de tudo isso, Lily, não é o que nós dois fizemos. É o motivo. Você nunca superou o seu francês. E eu nunca consegui abandonar o meu tipo de vida.

James estava tão sério, que era quase assustador. Lily piscou os olhos várias vezes para disfarçar que eles estavam marejados. O celular parou de tocar, para o seu alívio.

- O que você quis dizer? – Ela murmurou.

- O que eu quero dizer é que você não me contou que tinha quebrado o trato porque você o quebrou com _o francês_. Você não me contou no dia porque, se me contasse, estaria escolhendo a mim, e deixando ele pra trás.

- Não, James, isso...

- Lily, você nunca superou o seu francês. Isso é tão óbvio! – Ele se lembrou do dia em que Lily havia esquecido o celular, o mesmo dia em que ela tinha ido encontrar Louis bem cedo. Lembrou-se quando ela o acordou no meio da madrugada do dia primeiro de janeiro, dizendo que não queria nada com ele porque estava enrolada com _Louis_. Lembrou-se da época que tinha acabado de conhecê-la, quando Lily não saía com ninguém havia meses desde o término de seu namoro. Com_ Louis_. Fazia tanto sentido.

Lily tinha argumentos de sobra, mas o celular tocou de novo. _Será que ele não pode desligar essa porcaria?_, ela pensou, aborrecida.

- Mas que droga, James, não dá pra desligar isso? – Lily perguntou, cada vez mais irritada com o toque quase infantil do celular.

- Lily, você nunca superou o seu francês. E eu nunca abandonei o meu jeito de verdade. – Ele abriu um sorriso quase triste, deixando-a sem reação. James apertou o _send _e levou o celular à orelha, olhando diretamente para os olhos dela. – Alô? Oi. É, eu não estava ouvindo tocar.

Lily ficou imóvel, incapaz de mover um músculo, de pronunciar palavra alguma. James jogou sua mochila nas costas, ainda falando, e abriu a porta da sala.

- Um minuto. – Ele abaixou o celular, e voltou-se para fitá-la. – Se cuida, Lily.

------

Sentado de qualquer jeito no confortável sofá que ele ainda não havia terminado de pagar, Sirius assistia um jogo de basquete, sozinho. Seus braços estavam inchados de tanto usar os equipamentos da academia e estar deitado ali era a melhor coisa naquele momento.

Nenhum dos seus amigos estava em casa. Lily e Anita não pareciam morar mais ali, James tinha parado de bancar o cavalheiro e finalmente tinha um encontro, Remus deveria estar com sua famosa nova namorada, e Lorens provavelmente era essa nova namorada.

E desde quando ele ficava sozinho, quando a casa estava vazia? Desde que tinha muitas dores musculares, é óbvio.

A porta estava sendo destrancada. Estava bocejando preguiçosamente quando a porta se abriu e Lorens entrou, beijando Christopher. O garoto fechou a porta e encostou Lorens contra ela, os dois nem percebendo a presença de Sirius no sofá.

Mas Lorens não era a morena com quem Remus estava saindo? O que ela estava fazendo com Christopher? Então era por isso que os dois não tinham assumido. Mas será que Remus sabia que ela estava... com os dois?

- Caham. – Sirius pigarreou, voltando a olhar para a televisão, como se não tivesse tirado os olhos dali até então.

Christopher se virou rapidamente. Lorens franziu a testa.

- Oi, Sirius. – Ele cumprimentou, sem entender o motivo para Sirius Black ter pigarreado com aquele tom tão reprovador. – Tudo... bem?

- Tudo. – Sirius virou o rosto e olhou diretamente para Lorens, que desviou o olhar lentamente.

- Então, Chris, a gente se vê amanhã. – Ela tornou a abrir a porta. – Obrigada por hoje.

Christopher não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Olhava de Sirius para Lorens, confuso. Por fim, beijou Lorens rapidamente e saiu.

- O que foi? – Perguntou para Sirius, assim que fechou a porta.

- Eu que te pergunto. – Sirius desligou a TV. – Só espero que o Remus saiba que você está com o Christopher _também_.

Lorens começou a rir.

- Sirius, eu não sei porquê você insiste tanto nessa história! Parece até que eu me casei com o Remus no camarim do teatro, pelo amor de Deus!

Sirius não riu.

- Lorens, eu nunca esperava isso de você. – Ele falou, com tanta seriedade que Lorens quase parou de rir. – Ainda mais agora, que todo mundo já sabe que o Remus está com você, mesmo que ainda não saibam que é com você que ele está saindo. Aliás, é por isso que vocês não assumiram? Por causa do Christopher?

Lorens finalmente entendeu o que Sirius estava pensando. Parou de rir, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele, e disse:

- Sirius, eu _não_ sou a morena com quem o Remus está saindo.

- Não? _Não?_

- Não.

- Então, quem é?

- Eu não sei. Pensei que você ou o James soubessem.

- Eu tinha certeza de que era você! – Sirius cruzou os braços. Olhou para todos os cantos da sala, pensativo, e quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Lorens, começaram a rir. – Foi mal, acho que atrapalhei você e o Christopher, não?

Lorens revirou os olhos, ainda rindo.

- Atrapalhou total, mas eu não vou ficar brava. – A morena ficou momentaneamente ausente da realidade, mas retomou a linha de raciocínio: - Agora eu vou dormir, tenho prova amanhã na primeira aula. Ah, e mais uma coisa: faça o favor de descobrir o porquê que o Remus ainda não quer que a gente saiba com quem ele está saindo.

- Deve ser por sua causa, eu acho.

Ela voltou a rir.

- Ah, Sirius, você anda tão sentimental! – Ela começou a subir os degraus, ainda caçoando do amigo. – Espero que você não esteja saindo com alguém, porque desse jeito, você vai acabar pedindo a moça em namoro!

- _Isso_ é impossível!

De repente, Sirius se lembrou do Natal do primeiro ano, quando ele e Anita haviam combinado que se chegassem a se formar em Hogwarts solteiros, iriam ficar juntos. É claro que os dois tinham bebido vinho demais.

Anita era a única garota que Sirius cogitaria a possibilidade de namorar porque os dois pensavam igual neste sentido, além de sempre considerá-la muito parecida com ele no geral. Ele parou para pensar, e admitiu ter aquela opinião definida desde que tinha ficado com Anita pela primeira vez, naquele Natal.

Mas Sirius Black não estava interessado em namorar, fato.

------

Era impossível saber quem estava pior. Alice, afundada no sofá, coberta de almofadas fitando melancolicamente o teto. Ou Lily, sentada no chão, abraçando seus joelhos com o queixo apoiado sobre eles.

Fazia mais de meia hora que as duas estavam em silêncio. Alice inteirou Lily sobre os últimos acontecimentos com Gideon e Lily finalmente contou tudo a amiga a respeito de Louis e do que havia acontecido naquela tarde, no Fórum.

Alice se levantou do sofá para atender a campainha, vagarosamente. Lily nem se mexeu, ou talvez nem tivesse reparado que a campainha estava tocando.

- Lily, é _ele_! – Alice exclamou, quando espiou pelo olho mágico.

Lily se levantou.

- O James?

- Não, o Frank! – Alice começou a respirar desesperadamente. – O que eu faço?

- Abre a porta e vê o que ele quer!

Alice fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, repetindo alguma coisa para si mesma. Virou-se novamente para a porta, e a abriu.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Lily correu e ficou logo atrás da porta, ouvindo. Alice ficou esperando. Frank parecia bastante nervoso, seus olhos não se fixavam em nada por mais de alguns segundos.

- Alice, eu sei que é cedo, mas... Eu não agüentei. Você está bem?

- Na verdade, não muito. – Ela coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, ansiosa, curiosa e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Lily acenava para ela continuar.

- Você está sozinha?

- A Lily está aqui comigo. – Lily fez sinais negativos para ela, deixando-a mais desesperada. – Mas se você quiser, a gente pode dar uma volta. – Alice acrescentou, olhando bem para ele. _O que estava dizendo?_

- Ótima idéia. – Frank sorriu, surpreso. – Eu quero muito falar com você.

- Um minutinho. – Alice fechou a porta na cara dele e virou-se para a amiga. – E agora, Lily?

- Vai logo! – Respondeu Lily. – Vocês precisam conversar. Afinal, você terminou com o Gideon por causa dele, não é?

- _O Gideon_ terminou porque eu o traí com esse idiota aí fora. – Alice estava tão desesperada que provavelmente não sabia o que estava falando.

- Alice, vai logo! – Lily levou a mão à maçaneta. – Você sempre quis ficar com o Frank, e agora não vai ser mais errado porque você está desimpedida. – Ela abriu a porta e sibilou: - _Vai_!

Com os olhos arregalados, Alice se virou para um Frank desentendido.

- Er... Vamos?

Um tanto trêmula, fechou a porta atrás de si. Lily correu até a janela e viu os dois andando pela rua. Alice parecia que iria morrer a qualquer momento, e Frank falava com ela, gentilmente.

Lily não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, na janela, mesmo depois que Frank e Alice sumiram de sua vista. Foi desperta por uma voz, chamando-a.

- Evans. – Sarah estava no primeiro degrau da escada, encostada no corrimão. – Você podia subir comigo?

------

Os cabelos ainda molhados do banho pingaram sobre a moldura que Sirius segurava. Uma gota caiu exatamente sobre o rosto dele, ao lado do de Lorens.

Seus olhos passearam pela foto, distraídos. A foto tinha sido tirada em frente a República, na época do Natal, por Peter. Sirius era o primeiro da esquerda para a direita, com o braço esquerdo passando pelos ombros de Lorens e Anita, esta última olhava para ele, rindo. Do outro lado de Anita, estava Lily, sorrindo de alguma coisa que James havia acabado de lhe dizer, já que o garoto estava bem próximo de sua orelha, risonho, embora olhasse para a foto. Remus era o último, olhava para frente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

E o Remus real entrou no quarto.

- Que horas são? – Essa foi a primeira coisa que disse, ao se jogar na cama.

- Meia noite, eu acho. – Sirius respondeu.

- E você está aqui? – Remus o olhava inconformado. – Sozinho? Olhando pra uma foto?

Sirius riu e colocou a foto de lado.

- Exatamente.

- Cara, o que você fez com o Sirius? – Remus atirou seu travesseiro no amigo, fazendo-o rir.

- E você, o que fez com o Remus? – Sirius começou a rir mais alto. – Merda, o que fizeram com a gente? Eu fico em casa, sozinho e você saindo com uma morena gostosa.

- Você tem razão, parece que trocamos de lugar...

- Aliás, quem é essa morena que todo mundo não parou e falar?

Remus se endireitou, e parou de rir.

- É bom que nós estamos sozinhos aqui, eu precisava falar com você. – Disse, encabulado.

- Eu poderia interpretar tudo o que você disse de um modo totalmente gay, mas vou ignorar.

- Eu estou falando sério, Sirius!

- É sobre a morena? 'Tá precisando de uns conselhos, é?

- Sim, é sobre ela, mas eu preciso falar sobre _outra_ coisa.

------

Estranhando completamente o convite, Lily subiu as escadas. A porta do quarto de Alice estava entreaberta e foi possível ver Helena lendo a bíblia, sorridente.

Sarah a estava esperando no quarto da frente. Lily entrou e a primeira coisa que reconheceu foi seu antigo sofá, agora cheio de ursinhos de pelúcia. A morena se sentou nele, mas Lily permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Pode sentar. – Sarah falou, se arrumando confortavelmente.

- Eu... estou bem assim. – A ruiva sorriu, sem-graça.

- Certo. – Sarah prosseguiu – Vou ser rápida. Eu ouvi sua conversa com a Alice.

Imediatamente, Lily lançou a outra um olhar intimidador. Louis havia lhe dito que Sarah tinha descoberto sobre o trato e contado tudo para ele, e agora, ela sabia ainda mais. Lily não sabia que Sarah estava na casa, e muito menos de que era possível ouvir do andar superior as conversas na sala.

- Eu quero te ajudar. – Sarah continuou. – Fiquei até com um pouco de pena. – Respirou fundo e pegou um gatinho de pelúcia. – Entenda uma coisa, Lily: homens não prestam. O James não presta e o Louis não presta.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – A outra perguntou, sem entender. Ela e Sarah mal se falavam, tinham péssimas recordações da época do colegial, não existia nenhum elo que as unisse. Exceto, é claro, o fato de que todos os rapazes que Lily se envolveu emocionalmente também se envolveram com Sarah, anterior ou posteriormente. Algo realmente estranho.

- Eu quero te ajudar, como já disse.

- Eu adoraria saber qual é o seu interesse. – Lily a interrompeu. – Você sabe que não é a mais indicada pra opinar na minha vida pessoal.

Sarah riu.

- Estamos adiando essa conversa desde quando? Desde Edgar Bones?

- Acho que desde o Eric O'Malley. – Lily disse, fazendo Sarah rir mais.

- Oh, Lily, você tinha uns doze ou treze anos, _ainda_ se lembra dele?

- É claro que me lembro! Ele foi o meu primeiro, caso você não saiba.

Sarah parou de rir.

- _O quê_? O seu primeiro beijo foi com o Eric? – Ela se levantou do sofá, boquiaberta. – E foi meio... _à força_, não? – Lily confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não sabia disso. Se eu soubesse, eu não teria mandado ele fazer aquilo com você. Nossa, eu...

- Foi coisa de criança, Sarah. – Lily cortou-a, lembrando-se daquele garoto. Ele era apaixonado por Sarah e fazia tudo o que ela pedia.

- Realmente, eu estou te devendo essa. – Sarah concluiu. – Depois de tudo o que você contou a Alice, eu acredito que você esteja em dúvida sobre o que James te disse, quanto você ainda gostar do Louis, certo?

Lily não respondeu novamente.

- Lily, seja sincera: Por que você terminou com o Louis, ano passado?

Ainda desconfiada se deveria continuar com aquela conversa, Lily refletiu acerca da pergunta de Sarah.

- Bem... Foi basicamente porque eu nunca gostei dele quanto ele gostava de mim. – Respondeu, abaixando o olhar.

- Fala a verdade! – Pediu Sarah.

- Eu estou falando a verdade!

- Você não terminou com ele porque... hum... porque você o viu com outra? – Sarah perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Lily a olhou nos olhos. Como ela sabia daquilo? Tinha certeza que nunca comentou com ninguém sobre o que pensou ter visto há mais de um ano. Afinal, nunca soube se era Louis ou não. Apenas se aproveitou da dúvida para terminar o namoro sem futuro e sem-graça que tinham.

- Ok, talvez, repito, _talvez_ eu possa ter visto ele com outra, mas eu estava do outro lado da rua e não consegui ver direito. – Lily parou de falar, mudando de assunto. – Mas como _você _sabe disso?

Sarah ficou levemente vermelha. Lily nunca a tinha visto encabulada antes.

- Porque eu... bem, eu era a "outra". – Ela confessou. Lily arregalou os olhos na hora. – Eu e ele tínhamos certeza que você tinha nos visto, já que você terminou com ele no dia seguinte.

A ruiva permanecia sem palavras. Não sabia se deveria sentir raiva, ódio, alívio.

- Como eu disse, eu queria te ajudar. – Retomou Sarah, desconfortável. – Eu achava que você já soubesse.

- Você _sabia_ que eu não sabia.

- Ok, eu sabia, porque você não ficaria quieta se tivesse nos visto. Mas até hoje o Louis acha que você nos viu. – Sarah continuou quando Lily começou a retrucar. – Eu já te falei que quero ajudar! Eu achava que você precisava saber disso, já que está pensando em ficar com o Louis. Não faça isso, Lily. Não faz tempo que ele me procurou, eu estive com ele algumas semanas atrás.

Se havia alguma coisa que Sarah realmente detestava em Lily, era o seu silêncio. A ruiva continuou quieta, dominada por pensamentos.

- Lily. – A morena a chamou para a realidade. – O James pode ser bem mais galinha que o Louis, mas ele _jamais_ te trairia. E ele gosta de você. O Louis pode até gostar, mas com o tempo, ele acaba indo atrás de outra. Foi assim comigo e foi assim com você.

- O Louis te traiu também? – Lily perguntou, desacreditada.

- Com você.

Lily se virou imediatamente para a outra. Louis sempre disse que tinha terminado com Sarah antes. Era por isso que Sarah nunca superou a história da ruiva com o francês. Tantas coisas fizeram sentido em tão pouco tempo que a deixaram muito confusa para falar qualquer coisa.

- Pronto, eu já fiz minha parte. – Falou Sarah. – Agora, faça a sua.

- Se você tivesse me contado tudo isso mais cedo, talvez eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. – Respondeu Lily, mal-humorada.

- Péssima desculpa.

- Estou falando sério, Sarah. Se você ouviu toda a minha conversa com a Alice, com certeza não perdeu a parte em que o James me deixou sozinha pra falar com a _Catherine_. – Lily praticamente cuspiu o nome da garota. – E parece que eles iam sair, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- E você acha que eu não sei onde James Potter e Catherine Strauss estão? – Sarah riu. – Eu sou amiga da Catherine!

Lily finalmente sentiu uma pequena esperança.

- Não sei se eu deveria aparecer lá...

- Você vai. – Sarah afirmou. – Geralmente, o James espera a garota demonstrar o que pretende. A Catherine me disse que não vai fazer o serviço completo no primeiro encontro. Ou seja, quando você chegar lá, os dois não vai estar no maior amasso ou coisa parecida.

- Onde eles estão?

- Bem, eu só vou te contar se você _nunca mais_ acabar ficando com um cara que eu esteja saindo, ou já saí.

Lily riu.

- Você tem a minha palavra, Sarah.

Sarah começou a explicar para a ruiva como chegar ao lugar. Enquanto a ouvia, Lily compreendeu que, pela primeira vez, estava conversando com Sarah. Não era para Lily estar odiando-a depois de tudo?

Não. E o motivo era simples: Lily descobriu que não gostava tanto assim de Louis. Caso contrário, estaria muito chateada por ter descoberto tudo aquilo. E não estaria pensando em James com tanto desespero desde que ele a havia deixado na sala do Fórum.

- Mais tarde discutimos a história do Eric, ou do Edgar, ou até mesmo do Michael. – Sarah disse, enquanto se despedia de Lily na porta da casa. – Tchau, _Evans_

- Prefiro esquecer todos eles. – Respondeu, se afastando. – Obrigada, _Adams_.

**------**

**N/A:** Sim, eu ainda estou viva! Eu não pretendia demorar tanto, mas descobri que não sei lidar com finais, o que resultou num BELO bloqueio. Mas e aí, o que acharam?

Reviews das leitoras sem login: **Saah Black** (_Depois desse cap, acho que ficou bem claro que o Louis é pior do que o James! Hahaha, e não precisa ficar com pena da Sarah, ela se vira bem!_), **Nanda** (_Realmente, a Anita enrola demais mesmo, mas pensa: ela ta com outra pessoa agora, não dá pra ela simplesmente se jogar nos braços do Sirius – se bem que se fosse comigo...__**:X**_), **Mari Macedo **(_Obrigada, linda! E eu não podia adiar mais pra contar 'o segredo da lily!', espero que goste desse cap também!_), **Beatriz Bia** (_Hahaahah, morri de rir com a review, pode deixar que as coisas vão dar certo pra Anita e pro Sirius :X, espero que você ainda tenha unhas aíí! Beijos!_), **Paty Felton **(_Aqui está! Não me mate pela demora, please!_), **flá** (_Muito obrigada! Finalmente, eu att essa coisa. Beijos_!), **Gih** (_Oi, leitora nova –e, espero, que seja leitora para sempre, claro! – pois é, essa história da Lily ainda tem chão. E eu também já cansei do Louis, quem sabe eu não faço ele ser atropelado? Hahaha_), **tahh halliwell** (_eu SEI que você tem login, preguiçosa! Hahaha, muito obrigada por acompanhar desde sempre e por sempre gostar! Beijos_), **Lyh** (_que bom que você achou o link da fic! Espero que goste desse cap também! Beijinhos_), **Tainá Passos de Menezes **(_Eu demorei, eu sei. É que eu nunca trabalhei tanto na vida. Não se você se lembra, mas na review você escreveu que o Louis não precisa ter sido mal com a Sarah, acho que agora você concorda total com isso, né? E você também escreveu "eu confio que vc vai fazer um final lindo.", ai menina, eu espero poder fazer um final perfeito, mas estou indo pro OUTRO lado. Finais são complicados. Morri, beijos! haha_), **Mari Black** (_Eu detesto demorar, juro que não faço de propósito! Muitos beijos_!), **Manuela** (_Obrigada por tudo, querida! E eu não quero te matar. Digamos que eu adoro leitoras curiosas, hahaha_), **Elion Evans** (_MUTO OBRIGADA! Eu fiquei boba com a sua review. Espero que goste muito do cap novo – Aleluia! – e não me abandone! Beijos_), **Bella D. Potter** (_Eu senti a sua falta! Pare de sumir! Hahaha, beijos, querida_!). **Tsuki. **(_Muito obrigada MESMO por gostar! Quanto à sua relação de amor e ódio com o Sirius, o que você achou desse cap? Quer matá-lo ou está satisfeita? Haha, Beijos!_).

-

**N/B: **Pelo amor de deus, NÃO MATEM a Carol!

A culpa do atraso foi toda minha porque, com essa história de provas finais e etc etc e tal, só consegui acabar de revisar a fic hoje e olhe lá! Ficou BEM mal revisada.

Mas vocês perdoam ne?

Beijos, Cá!


	36. Desabafos Ébrios

**Capítulo 36 – Desabafos ébrios.**

A garota falava sem parar. Não que isso fosse ruim, porque enquanto ela tagarelava, James não precisava falar. Além do mais, a situação não estava ruim. Não tanto.

- ...E a minha irmã Christa, a mais velha, saiu de casa. E ela só tinha dezesseis anos! Tudo bem que ela voltou um mês depois, sem dinheiro nenhum e cinco quilos mais magra. Pelo menos fez as pazes com o meu pai. – Catherine suspirou, bebeu um gole de seu drink e voltou a falar. – Eu sou mais próxima da minha outra irmã, a Roswitha. Ela é só um ano mais nova. Um amor. – James acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. – E você, James, se dá bem com seus irmãos?

- Eu não tenho irmãos.

Catherine riu.

- James, você mora com mais cinco pessoas. Vocês _são_ basicamente irmãos.

- É, somos. – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Quero dizer, não. – Ele não via Lily como uma irmã.

- Claro que são, James! Você, o Sirius e o Remus estão sempre juntos! Você e a Evans brigam como irmãos, eu já vi! – Ela voltou a rir.

Ele e Lily brigavam como irmãos? James nunca tinha pensado desta forma. Catherine estava errada, mas podia estar certa. E ele não tinha irmãos para poder comparar.

- Eu já volto. – Catherine se levantou da mesa, passou por ele e foi direto para o toalete feminino.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Virou-se para o bar para chamar um garçom com um aceno, mas nenhum pareceu reparar que James estava desesperadamente precisando de um drink.

Sem alternativa, James se levantou da mesa e foi até o bar. Apoiou-se no balcão e esperou ser atendido. O _bartender _se aproximou e estendeu duas garrafas para uma mulher ao seu lado. James ficou olhando-a receber as garrafas e sair.

Quando a mulher saiu, foi possível ver uma cabeleira ruiva bem conhecida. Não podia ser. Coincidência demais.

- Lily?

A garota terminou de beber o que restava do copo e se virou para ele.

- E aí, James! – Ela sorriu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela riu.

- Eu estou... bebendo. – Lily ergueu o copo vazio, rindo alegremente. – _Muita_ coincidência te encontrar aqui!

James se aproximou. Era impossível acreditar que era uma simples coincidência.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Lily?

- Qual é, James? Você comprou o bar? – Lily riu ainda mais. James finalmente reparou que ela estava completamente bêbada.

James a olhava com toda atenção. Os olhos dela estavam levemente avermelhados. Há quanto tempo ela estaria ali? E, se fosse coincidência mesmo, ela o tinha visto com Catherine? O fato era que Lily não podia estar ali por acaso, o que fez James se perguntar o que ela queria lhe dizer para ter vindo atrás dele.

- Aqui está, moça. – O _bartender_ colocou uma dose na frente de Lily.

- Ah, muito obrigada! – Ela exclamou estendendo a mão para pegar a dose, mas James afastou o copo. Irritada, Lily reclamou: – Mas que droga, o que deu em você, James?

- Eu que te pergunto. – James se virou e perguntou para o jovem _bartender_, antes que ele se afastasse. – Há quanto tempo ela está aqui, cara?

- Não sei. – Ele respondeu. – Mas essa é a quarta dose de tequila que ela pediu. Vai tomar algo?

- Eu vou ficar com a tequila dela, obrigado. – James respondeu ao rapaz, que rapidamente se afastou para atender outro cliente.

James olhou para Lily pelo canto do olho. Ela olhava para as luzes bruxuleantes que iluminavam as fileiras de bebidas. James não queria deixá-la sozinha naquele balcão. Catherine ainda não havia voltado do toalete, graças a Deus.

- Vai ficar com a minha tequila, é? – Lily perguntou com desdém, revirou os olhos e apoiou os cotovelos no bar.

- Vou. – Ele usou todo o seu sarcasmo no tom de voz. – E você vai ficar aqui, e não vai tomar mais nada, entendeu?

A ruiva caiu em uma gargalhada escandalosa e embriagada.

- Você não está falando sério!

Ainda sem saber muito bem como reagir diante daquela situação totalmente inesperada, James virou a dose de tequila pedida por Lily, de uma vez. Bateu o copo no balcão, fazendo-a parar de gargalhar.

- Estou mais sério do que você imagina. – Disse. Avistou Catherine sair do toalete e ir à direção da mesa em que estavam anteriormente sentados. – Não saia daqui.

- Quer parar de me dar ordens?

- Por favor, Lily. – Ele olhou dentro dos olhos injetados dela. – Eu vou te levar para casa.

Lily não disse nada, mas James não teria tempo de ouvir mesmo que ela dissesse. Ele correu até Catherine, que o estava procurando com os olhos. Tinha apenas alguns segundos para decidir o que ia fazer.

- Foi pedir a conta? – Catherine perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Na verdade, não. – James se sentou de frente para ela. – Eu acabei de encontrar a Lily ali no bar, ela está completamente bêbada. Acho que vou–

- Um minutinho! – Catherine pediu, pois seu celular estava vibrando. Ela o atendeu e em poucos segundos foi arregalando os olhos. Começou a responder em um alemão rápido. James não entendeu nada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Era minha irmã Roswitha, chorando, parece que brigou com o namorado. Terminaram pela sexta vez. – Catherine aparentou extremamente preocupada. – Ela precisa de mim.

A garota se levantou da mesa, guardando o celular na bolsa. James se levantou também. Encarou-a sem saber como se despedir.

- Engraçado nossas irmãs precisarem da gente bem na mesma hora, não é? – Ela comentou, rindo, apontando Lily com o queixo. – É melhor eu ir antes que a minha irmã resolva dar uma de Evans, só pra provocar o namorado!

Imediatamente, James se virou para o balcão. Viu Lily aceitando sorridente um drink oferecido por um homem que acabara de avistá-la. Sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Despediu-se de Catherine rapidamente, sem tocá-la, e correu até Lily. Teve certeza que aquele homem inconveniente só queria se aproveitar da embriaguez dela.

A presença e a expressão de James foram suficientes para fazer o rapaz se retrair:

- Não sabia que estava acompanhada, desculpe.

- É _ele_ quem está acompanhado. – Lily respondeu, sem olhar para James.

- Estou acompanhado _dela_, mesmo que esteja bêbada demais para se lembrar. – Mentiu James, se controlando para não ser mais grosseiro. O rapaz pareceu decepcionado, mas permaneceu parado. – Você não acha que essa é a melhor hora pra você cair fora?

- A-acho. – O rapaz saiu aos tropeços.

Respirando aliviado, tentando digerir toda a situação, James passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Você não acha muito egoísmo já ter um encontro e _estragar_ o encontro de outra pessoa? – Lily lhe perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

James decidiu que toda aquela situação era cômica. Tudo aquilo. Sem conseguir se controlar, caiu na risada.

- Vai dizer que você estava _mesmo_ pensando em ficar com aquele cara? – Ele ainda ria, balançando a cabeça. – Quem você quer enganar com essa?

Lily bufou e se virou para sair. Mas James teve que segurá-la, pois ela não exercia mais controle sobre suas pernas.

- Vamos embora. – Falou ele, em seu ouvido.

- Eu não quero ir para casa. – Lily apertou o braço dele em que estava se apoiando.

- Então para onde vamos?

- Pra onde você quiser. – Lily voltou a rir escandalosamente, e James se sentiu intimamente provocado.

-----

Por fim, eles não foram para nenhum lugar. Começaram a andar pelas redondezas, o que acabou inevitavelmente se tornando uma caminhada para casa. A diferença era que a República não era tão perto daquele bar. E Lily estava andando muito devagar.

Nos primeiros vinte minutos da lenta caminhada, Lily não parou de tagarelar e rir. Ria muitas vezes antes de concluir uma frase, deixando James sem entender a maior parte do tempo. E pela segunda vez naquela noite, ele não precisava responder para continuar uma conversa – já que Lily praticamente falava sozinha – mas, diferente da outra situação, James prestou atenção em todas as palavras que ouvia.

- ... Sabe, um dia desses eu largo tudo, James. – Lily falava, olhando para o céu escuro e sem estrelas. James teve que ajudá-la diversas vezes durante o percurso, pois Lily não estava vendo por onde ia. Sem mencionar que ela perdera completamente o senso de andar em linha reta, fazendo-o não se atrever a soltar sua mão quente e pequena. Não que aquilo fosse problema. – Tenho vontade de tentar não limpar a cozinha por uma semana, ficar sem lavar as mãos por mais de três horas e meus cabelos por mais de um dia. Não seria o máximo se eu me tornasse a senhora imundice por um tempo?

James segurou o riso, e até quis responder, mas foi interrompido – de novo.

- Ou então, e se eu simplesmente cortasse meu cabelo todo e pintasse de preto? Ou de loiro? – Ela riu e quase tropeçou ao jogar a cabeça para trás. James correu ampará-la, e ela ria sonoramente, tampando a boca com a mão que ele não estava segurando.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo ruivo. E grande. – James falou, quando Lily se endireitou e voltou a andar distraidamente.

- Gosta, mas não parava de fazer piadas no começo. – Ela disse, olhando para ele rapidamente, com um sorriso completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado. – Ah, o começo. Eu queria tanto voltar no tempo, James! Talvez se eu nunca tivesse me importado em fazer tudo perfeitamente certo, eu teria muito mais histórias pra dar risada, não acha? E se eu tivesse sido mais vaidosa, desde o princípio, poderia ter tido muito mais namorados, ou atraído mais opções do que as porcarias que eu atraí a vida toda.

- Lily, você _não_ sabe o que está dizendo. – Assinalou James, parando de andar e olhando para os olhos dela, que foi obrigada a parar de andar também. As pupilas ainda estavam dilatadas.

Ela riu sem humor algum.

- James, o problema é que eu realmente sei que estou falando a verdade. Essa noite, eu fiz tudo errado e deu tudo certo. E olha que eu normalmente faço tudo certo e _sempre_ dá errado! – Ela voltou a rir compulsivamente, e perdeu o equilíbrio de novo. Teve que apoiar um cotovelo na parede para não cair.

James esperou que ela parasse de rir, pensando no que ela tinha dito. A situação que ele julgara cômica, ganhara outro adjetivo: inesperada. Encontrar Lily bêbada, desabafando coisas sem sentido daquele jeito, ouvir seus desejos rebeldes reprimidos despejados tão naturalmente, e por fim, descobrir que ela podia odiar o que ele mais gostava nela.

Ele voltou de seus devaneios quando o som embriagado da risada de Lily cessou. Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego, olhando para o céu. Seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Você vai me contar o que deu em você hoje? – James perguntou.

- Será que eu devo? – Ela riu novamente. Recomeçou a andar, e James a seguiu, sabendo que ela não tinha terminado de falar. – Hoje foi um dia... _complicado_. Não fiz nenhuma das coisas que era pra fazer, e estou morrendo de vontade de fazer uma tatuagem. O que você acha? Você iria comigo?

- Lily, não se desvie do foco.

- Ah, sim. Então, James, você sabe o que aconteceu hoje.

- Eu sei do que aconteceu no trabalho. Mas foi só isso?

- Não! – Exclamou ela, alto demais. Uma mulher que passava por eles se virou para olhar. – Como se não fosse o bastante ouvir tudo aquilo de você, ainda ouvi umas da Sarah. Acredita nisso, James? Da Sarah!

- _Foco_, Lily.

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Como assim?

- Eu estava na casa da Alice, mas ela saiu, e a Sarah me chamou pra uma conversa. É claro que eu tenho muita coisa entalada pra jogar na cara dela, mas com tudo o que ela me contou, eu não consegui falar nada! – Lily parou para respirar. – Cada vez que eu me lembro do que ela disse, eu... Tenho vontade de voltar no tempo. Mas não voltar para um, ou dois anos atrás. Voltar para a época do colegial mesmo. Sempre fui tão idiota! Eu devia ter viajado com o Michael no terceiro ano. Eu recusei por besteira! Em menos de uma semana, adivinha quem estava indo com ele?

- Do que você está falando?

- A Sarah! – Lily o ignorou completamente e continuou com seu relato. James sacudiu a cabeça, entendendo. E prestando atenção. – Mas Michael não prestava, que nem você. Por isso eu jurei nunca mais me envolver com homem galinha. É claro que me esqueci desse juramento.

- Eu vou ignorar esse seu último comentário. Continue contando. – Ele sorriu.

James virou-se para o lado e viu-se caminhando sozinho. Olhou por sobre o ombro e encontrou Lily parada a alguns passos atrás dele, de cabeça baixa.

- Ela me contou tudo, James. Eu estou me sentindo muito idiota. – Lily ainda encarava o chão. James voltou alguns passos e parou na frente dela. – Por que eu só descobri agora? Eu podia ter errado muito menos.

James queria entender o que ela estava falando, e principalmente entender a finalidade de todas as atitudes de Lily naquele dia. No entanto, não quis interromper sua linha de pensamentos e apenas permaneceu escutando com atenção.

- Agora, eu entendo muitas coisas e não entendo outras! – A garota continuava falando. – Qual era o problema do Louis? Ele parecia me amar, me pediu em namoro na primeira semana, e esse ano inteiro ficou correndo atrás de mim, querendo voltar!

- Lily, esse cara tem problema mental, sério.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso, cruzando os braços.

- Sabe o que eu concluí? – Ela lhe perguntou, como se James estivesse entendendo tudo. – O Louis é muito, mas muito machista e primitivo. Ele me encontrou, quero dizer, ele encontrou uma moça ingênua, que tinha acabado de sair de casa e entrar na universidade, muito insegura, e começou a namorá-la. – Lily fez uma pausa, um pouco nervosa. James tentava traduzir alguma informação dos olhos dela. – Bem coisa de novela, sabe? Ele tinha uma namorada para casar, enquanto saía com a vizinha dela para satisfazer suas _necessidades masculinas_, eu suponho.

- Você está falando sério?

Lily não pareceu ter ouvido a pergunta. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele, parecendo ter acabado de entender uma coisa. James ficou esperando ela falar, mas ela fez silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro, sem interromper o contato visual.

- Foi tudo muito inesperado. – Disse ela, por fim. – Muitos acontecimentos num curto espaço de tempo. Cinco horas e meia atrás, eu te beijei e você simplesmente foi embora. Quatro horas atrás, eu estava morrendo de raiva de você. Três horas atrás, eu achava que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Duas horas e meia atrás, eu achava que o que a Sarah queria era só me encher o saco. Duas horas e vinte minutos atrás, eu ainda pensava que o Louis era a pessoa certa pra mim. – Sua voz falhou. Lily baixou o olhar. – Uma hora e quarenta minutos atrás, eu entrei naquele bar, não consegui enfrentar meu problema, bebi umas tequilas e parei de prestar atenção no tempo.

- E nesse exato instante, como você está se sentindo? – James sorriu, gentil, tranqüilizando-a notavelmente.

Lily balançou a cabeça. Apoiou as mãos na cintura, voltou a encará-lo com os olhos marejados e confessou:

- Estou bêbada. É melhor você me levar daqui antes que eu comece a chorar, coisa que eu jamais faria no meu estado sóbrio.

------

- _Cuidado, Lily!_

- A culpa não foi minha, eu não estou vendo nada!

- _Shhh!_

Lily acendeu o abajur do seu criado mudo. Teve que semicerrar os olhos para enxergar. Viu James se sentando sobre cama de Anita, que estava desocupada. A ruiva esticou o braço para colocar a bolsa em algum lugar que ela não viu, e derrubou tudo no chão.

- Lily, você está impossível. – Comentou James, ajudando-a a recolher as coisas. – Você vai acordar a Lorens desse jeito.

Esticando o pescoço, Lily avistou Lorens dormindo mais adiante. _Ops_.

James, muito pacientemente, havia ajudado Lily a andar o resto do caminho sem tropeçar e, muito respeitosamente, tinha se comportado como um cavalheiro.

- Amanhã a gente conversa. – James murmurou, entregando a bolsa de volta a Lily. Ela a pegou e colocou-a no lugar certo, voltando-se para ele. – Se você não se sentir bem, é só me chamar.

Ao se levantar, James beijou o alto da cabeça de Lily.

- James, espera. – Lily se levantou também, com uma certa dificuldade para se equilibrar, ficando, por fim, de frente para ele. – Er... Muito obrigada por me ajudar hoje. E me desculpe se eu te atrapalhei...

Sob a luz do abajur, os cabelos de Lily pareciam castanhos e sua pele assumia uma cor bronzeada. Ele percebeu que estavam muito próximos, já que o espaço entre as camas de Lily e de Anita era muito estreito para duas pessoas. Ela deu um meio passo a frente, rindo silenciosamente.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele respondeu, percebendo que não queria se despedir ainda. – E da próxima vez que você for sair pra beber _sozinha_, _não_ aceite a bebida de estranhos, como você quase fez hoje, Lily. _Por favor_.

- Pare de bancar o irmão mais velho, James!

- Essa história de irmão de novo? – James se recordou de toda aquela conversa com Catherine mais cedo. Lily fez cara de confusão, sem entender. – Eu realmente não te considero uma _irmã_!

Lily encolheu os ombros, na defensiva.

- Você quem sabe, eu só quis dizer que você falando daquele jeito pareceu–

- Não, não pareceu nada. – Ele reparou que Lily estava olhando para a _sua_ boca, e parou de falar. Isso seria uma permissão? – Eu _nunca_ faria com uma irmã o que eu vou fazer agora.

No segundo seguinte, James já tinha puxado Lily para mais perto, se isso fosse possível, e a beijou. James, em hipótese alguma, beijaria uma _irmã_. Nem sentiria vontade de fazer isso toda vez que a visse. Isso era um absurdo. Na verdade, _Lily_ era um absurdo. A bebida tinha deixado-a mais... quente.

E definitivamente, mais solta.

- Ok, é melhor você ir dormir. – James interrompeu, antes que a jogasse na cama.

Lily lhe lançou o seu melhor olhar de piedade, fazendo-o quase voltar atrás. Mas ele manteve sua decisão sensata, lamentando-se mentalmente.

- Muito obrigada por tudo, James. – Ela agradeceu novamente, um pouco zonza, por conta da bebida e do beijo. – Você me surpreende quando mostra que tem maturidade. – Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, distraída. – Você é muito melhor do que aquele _francês idiota_.

James a soltou.

- Amanhã a gente conversa? – Ela sussurrou.

- Pode ser.

E então, ele deixou o quarto.

------

Sirius acordou absolutamente inquieto, quase certo de que mal dormira. Ainda estava acordado quando James chegara de madrugada, e durante o resto da noite, cochilou apenas por alguns minutos. Sonhou o mesmo sonho com Anita mais uma vez, e decidiu se levantar.

Percebeu que tinha sido o primeiro a descer naquela manhã de sábado. Entrou na cozinha com o estômago reclamando de fome, mas encontrou o lugar vazio. Nem _Lily_ havia acordado? Já passava do meio-dia! Muito estranho.

Acompanhado de um pão torrado, Sirius saiu da cozinha e se largou no sofá da sala. Seus olhos caíram automaticamente em um porta retrato que ficava sobre a mesinha ao lado. Pegou-o para olhar a foto mais detalhadamente.

Ciente que estava sendo um idiota por estar tão atraído por _fotos, _Sirius observou a cena, com um sorriso despercebido.

A foto fora tirada de cima por Anita, ao lado de uma Lily surpresa e uma Lorens sorridente. Sirius reconheceu o cenário da foto: era o bar _Mario's_, e a foto fora tirada no dia que Hogwarts vencera a Universidade de Cambridge, em janeiro. Notavelmente, Anita estava alcoolizada, pois segurava uma cerveja com a mão livre.

O próprio Sirius havia exagerado na quantidade de vodka naquela noite, pelo pouco que se lembrava. Lembrou-se de ter bebido com Anita, logo após conversar com Marlene pela última vez, e depois, de acordar em seu quarto, sozinho. Quem o havia carregado para casa, mesmo? James. Não, James tinha passado todo o final de semana fora. Mas também não fora Remus, ele se lembrava claramente que o amigo só chegara em casa na manhã seguinte.

- Meu Deus. – Sirius falou para si mesmo. Seus olhos pararam em um ponto da foto.

Teve que aproximar mais o porta-retrato dos olhos. A blusa de Anita estava levemente fora do lugar, ele supôs, e era possível ver a alça do sutiã que ela estava usando. Era vermelho.

Podia ser uma mecha do cabelo de Lily, não podia? Impossível. Ele reconheceria aquela peça em qualquer lugar.

Apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, Sirius sentiu como se estivesse sofrendo uma _Brain Storm_. Seu cérebro começou a lhe jogar milhares de informações, organizando-as sem que ele pudesse ter controle sobre seus pensamentos. Não só pensamentos, mas _recordações_.

A porta de entrada da casa estava sendo destrancada. Anita entrou de fininho, carregando os sapatos na mão, tentando não fazer barulho.

- Ai Sirius! – Ela se surpreendeu quando o viu.

- Onde você estava? – Ele perguntou, se levantando do sofá.

Anita ficou corada, e passou o dedo por seus cabelos nervosamente.

- Er, bem... Eu saí. – Ela sorriu sem jeito. – Estou chegando agora. E preciso dormir, estou morta.

Sirius não precisou perguntar mais nada quando reparou melhor nela. Roupas amassadas, colocadas de qualquer jeito – coisas que nunca eram possíveis de ver em Anita.

- Espera. – Sirius pediu. Anita parou no primeiro degrau e se voltou para ele. – Anita, você se lembra desse dia? – Ele apontou para a foto, largada sobre a mesa.

- Lembro. Foi o dia que vocês ganharam um jogo contra qualquer outra universidade, não foi? – Ela respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos novamente. – Eu passei boa parte dessa noite conversando com o Dave. – Acrescentou, sorridente.

- Mas e depois disso? – Insistiu Sirius, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, que desviou o olhar.

- Depois o quê? – Ela riu. – Ah, sabia que essa foi a última vez que eu fiquei bêbada?

- Sério? Mas por quê? Você fez alguma coisa que se arrependeu?

Ela o encarou por um longo momento, relaxando os ombros. Sirius tentava ler a expressão dela, mas não conseguiu.

- Não, Sirius, eu não fiz. – Ela respondeu, encarando a parede atrás dele. – Agora, se você não se importar, eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. Estou acabada.

Anita subiu as escadas correndo, com o coração disparado. Não podia ser o que ela estava pensando. Depois de quase quatro meses, ele não podia se lembrar de tudo. Ainda mais agora, que ela estava com David.

------

- Meninas, eu acho que o Sirius descobriu. – Anita falou, assim que fechou a porta.

Encontrou Lorens ouvindo música em sua cama, e uma Lily alienada, olhando o movimento da rua pela janela. Nenhuma delas pareceu ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

Ainda nervosa, Anita bateu palmas, fazendo as amigas se virarem para ela. Lorens afastou os fones dos ouvidos.

- Anita, pergunta pra Lily o que o James estava fazendo aqui no nosso quarto ontem à noite! – Lorens começou a rir. – Você não vai acreditar!

Lily estreitou os olhos na direção da morena. Anita franziu o cenho.

- Ok, Lily, se você não vai contar, eu conto. – Lorens se levantou da cama, animadamente. – Eu estava _dormindo_, mas ela derrubou um monte de coisas e me acordou... E adivinha? _Eu vi_ a Lily dando uns pegas no James!

O queixo de Anita caiu.

- Não acredito, Lily! Mas por que você fez isso? Por acaso você bebeu?

- Bebi. – Lily confessou.

Lorens e Anita arregalaram os olhos. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça.

- Lily, você vai contar tudo ou vai ficar aí? – Lorens perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- É melhor você explicar _mesmo_ o porquê de ter feito isso, principalmente depois da história daquele trato e de semanas fugindo dele! – Anita parecia realmente preocupada, fazendo Lily encolher os ombros.

Lily sabia que estava na hora de contar tudo a elas, já que até Sarah estava sabendo. Tinha certeza que Anita iria ficar muito brava por não ter sido a primeira a saber.

- Tem muita coisa que vocês não sabem. – Lily olhou incerta para as amigas. – Acho que agora eu _finalmente_ superei, porque eu não estava querendo contar antes. Vocês já se sentiram assim?

A ruiva já estava esperando ouvir Anita reclamar. Mas a loira abaixou a cabeça, sem-graça.

- Acho que você não é a única que não tem contado tudo. – Ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Deus, muito obrigada por me dar amigas _tão_ legais! – Exclamou Lorens, se dirigindo ao teto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Lorens, você pensa que nos engana? – Perguntou Anita. – Eu já reparei que você anda de segredinho com o Sirius _o tempo todo_. E como todo mundo sabe que o Sirius não tem segredos, imagino que o segredo seja seu.

- Anita, isso tudo é ciúmes? – Lily perguntou, quase rindo, mas quando olhou para Lorens teve certeza que Anita tinha razão. A morena estava boquiaberta.

- Certo, então todas nós aqui temos algo pra contar. – Lorens concluiu. – Lily, você começa.

Ainda um pouco confusa, Lily tentou contar tudo do jeito mais detalhado que conseguiu, desde o príncipio, quando saiu para almoçar com o idiota do Louis. Ao chegar na parte do bar, tentou contar tudo o que podia se lembrar com clareza, e na parte do quarto, Lorens contribuiu com sua versão. Por fim, Anita estava histérica.

- Céus, eu juro que achava o Louis um cara legal! E a Sarah estava drogada ontem, só pode. Lily, você e o James _tem_ que ficar juntos! Eu não vou deixar você ficar fugindo dele de novo! – Seus olhos brilhavam. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui enquanto ele está no quarto da frente, sua lerda?

- Anita, menos. – Pediu Lily.

- Certo. – A loira se esforçou para respirar fundo. – Lorens, você conta agora.

Sem protestar, como faria de costume, Lorens apenas hesitou para encontrar as palavras certas.

- O que o Sirius sabe; na verdade, o que o Sirius descobriu foi... – Ela coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. – Se lembram da última peça que eu apresentei, sobre a Segunda Guerra?

- A que o Sirius foi figurante? – Anita perguntou, se lembrando daquela grande visão.

- Exatamente. Como ele foi figurante, ele tinha acesso aos camarins e... – Lorens balançou a cabeça. – Se lembram que o Remus estava ensaiando comigo, porque eu troquei de papel e não tinha muito tempo...?

- A gente se lembra, Lorens, agora conta logo!

- Ok. – Lorens já estava pronta pra ser xingada pelo resto de sua vida. – O Remus estava me ajudando mesmo, em todos os sentidos, até nas partes... românticas.

Um silêncio.

- Eu não acredito que você estava pegando o Remus! – Anita quase gritou e Lily quase caiu para trás.

- Eu não estava pegando, estava _ensaiando_! – Lorens explicou. – A _única_ vez que eu beijei ele fora dos ensaios, foi quando o Sirius viu!

- Lorens, eu não acredito que você é a morena do Remus! – Disse Lily, se lembrando de todos aqueles comentários.

- Eu _não_ sou. – Respondeu Lorens, com a voz entediada. – Eu só fiquei com ele até aquele dia. Por isso eu não contei pra vocês, porque eu sabia que não iria durar e vocês iriam gostar da idéia!

Anita estava abobada e Lily quase roia suas unhas perfeitas.

- Nossa, mas você e o Remus... – Balbuciou Anita. – Simplesmente... estranho.

Lorens riu. Esperava ouvir qualquer outro adjetivo.

- Bem, Anita, só faltou você contar. – Ela disse, querendo deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

Lily automaticamente se virou para Anita, esperando ouvir. A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês não vão me perguntar de onde eu cheguei?

- De onde você chegou? – Lily e Lorens perguntaram juntas.

- Da casa do David. – Lily caiu sentada na cama, pasma. Lorens soltou uma exclamação baixinho. – E digamos que não foi a primeira vez.

- Há quanto tempo...?

- Alguns dias, só. – Anita respirou fundo. – Mas vocês não sabem: quando eu cheguei aqui hoje, o Sirius me fez umas perguntas aparentemente fora do comum sobre o dia da nossa bebedeira. Eu _acho_ que ele se lembrou.

- Cara, você é muito azarada! – Lorens disse.

Anita já estava com a boca aberta para continuar a tagarelar, mas alguém batia na porta. As três fizeram silêncio.

- E-entra. – Gaguejou Anita.

Era James.

- A Alice ligou e me pediu pra avisá-las que a Helena está indo embora _agora_.

Lily procurou os olhos de James com os seus, mas ele não olhou para ela.

- Ok, a gente já vai descer. – Respondeu Lorens, sorrindo.

E então, ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

------

Não era uma despedida triste, talvez porque ninguém fosse realmente sentir falta de Helena.

Na frente da república feminina, estavam todos os vizinhos e um táxi estacionado.

- Este é o endereço da igreja onde eu vou morar. – Ela estendia um papel para Alice, que sorriu gentilmente. – Dê uma passada lá, qualquer dia.

- Eu vou, sim. – Respondeu Alice.

Helena começou a se despedir rapidamente de cada uma das amigas, dando um abraço mais demorado em Marlene, agradecendo Sarah dez vezes e apertando a mão de Bellatriz.

Ela não se demorou nem dois segundos com Lorens e ignorou Sirius e James. Se despediu de Remus normalmente.

- Vai ser estranho não te ver mais na aula. – Falou Frank ao abraçá-la.

- Ah, Frank, ultimamente eu nem estava mais indo, mesmo.

Quando a garota finalmente terminou de se despedir de todos e se virou para entrar no táxi, Sirius estava parado na frente da porta fechada. Helena logo compreendeu que ele queria falar com ela.

- O que é, Black?

Ele a chamou para mais perto, e a contragosto, ela se aproximou. Nenhum dos outros jovens atrás dela reparavam que eles estavam conversando.

- Eu sei que o principal motivo pra você virar _freira_ – Ele conteve o riso. – é o Remus.

- Não, você está errado. O meu término com o Remus pode ter sido o motivo pra eu ter começado _a ir_ à igreja, mas a minha decisão de me dedicar a ela, não.

- Que seja. Eu tenho certeza que você se lembra do dia que ele terminou com você, quando você levou a Marlene lá no treino. – Helena cruzou os braços, enquanto Sirius prosseguiu. – Naquele dia, você achou que tinha feito a caridade do ano, mas veja só: aquilo só afastou de você as duas pessoas que você mais gostava.

- Olha, Black...

- Eu acho que seria absolutamente injusto se você fosse embora sem saber de uma coisa. Hoje, você e eu estamos sozinhos, péssimo pra você e ótimo para mim, mas _eles_ estão juntos, sabia?

Helena demorou em compreender. Sirius abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Você quer dizer...? – Ela balbuciou. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu Remus conversando normalmente com Marlene, mas ela conhecia aquele olhar. – Black, então...

- Pronto, pode ir. – Sirius sorriu, saiu da frente da porta e até a abriu para ela. – Se divirta com seus amigos padres.

Os olhos de Helena já estavam marejados, e seu queixo tremia. Sirius se surpreendeu com a rapidez das lágrimas, instantâneas para qualquer coisa que acontecesse com Helena.

- Eu fico imaginando... – Sirius recomeçou, num tom gentil. – o quanto você daria pra voltar no tempo agora?

- O quanto _você_ daria? – Ela lhe perguntou, engolindo o choro.

- Eu? – Ele riu. – Nada. Eu estou feliz. _Eles_ estão felizes. E você está na fossa. Tudo certo.

É claro que Sirius sabia que estava sendo um pouco maldoso com ela, mas ela merecia, depois de ter infernizado a vida de Remus e de ter feito Marlene mudar e virar aquela pessoa tão distante.

- Vou me lembrar de você nas minhas orações. Você não sabe o quanto é amargurado, Black. – Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de entrar no carro.

A porta se fechou e Alice correu até a janela do carro para se despedir de novo. Todos acenaram até o carro virar a esquina e sumir.

- A gente _precisa_ fazer alguma coisa hoje, tipo sair. – Sugeriu Sirius, satisfeito. Não sabia que Helena o incomodava tanto.

- Concordo. – Bella apoiou. - Precisamos comemorar. Eu pensei que nunca fosse ficar livre daquele fantasma!

Sarah riu histericamente.

- Dessa vez tem que ser na nossa casa, Bella! – Ela disse. – Nós nunca tivemos tantos motivos! – Virou-se para o resto das pessoas, acrescentando: - Todos estão convidados, tragam quem quiserem e muita bebida.

- Sarah! – Censurou Alice, indignada.

- Ela tem razão, Alice. – Lorens concordou, rindo. – Era a Helena quem nunca deixava vocês darem festa na sua casa!

Sirius, Bellatriz, Sarah e Lorens ficaram planejando a melhor comemoração, apoiados por um James um tanto estranho, Anita e Amus. Lily, Alice, Remus e Marlene só ficaram ouvindo, um pouco inconformados – principalmente por parte de Alice, mas Frank logo deu um jeito de tirá-la dali.

Quando Lily estava entrando em sua casa, um pouco desanimada, Sarah a alcançou.

- Hey, Lily. Deu tudo certo ontem?

- Hum. Mais ou menos. – Ela respondeu, ainda meio incerta se deveria ficar contando suas coisas para Sarah.

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. – Sarah continuou, abaixando o tom de voz. – A Catherine me ligou há meia hora, me contando que tinha falado com o James mais cedo e adivinha? Ela estava louca porque ele só a _avisou_ que eles não vão mais sair.

Automaticamente, o coração de Lily disparou. Seus olhos correram até James. Ele estava rindo de algo que Sirius lhe contava.

- Obrigada, Sarah. – Agradeceu Lily, sentindo-se profundamente mais aliviada.

Sarah balançou a cabeça e se afastou, já puxando assunto com Sirius. Lily entrou em casa, louca para limpar alguma coisa bem suja.

------

Durante aquela tarde longa e quase eterna, Lily foi ficando cada vez mais confusa. Enquanto limpava o chão da cozinha, James entrou lá duas vezes e não falara com ela.

Depois que terminou, saiu da cozinha para assistir qualquer coisa na televisão – na verdade, para mostrar para ele que estava completamente desocupada, livre para conversar. E por fim, tudo o que conversaram foi:

- Lily? – James a chamou. Tentando não aparentar nenhum nervosismo, ela se virou para ele.

- Sim?

- Você sabe onde está minha camisa do Manchester?

Lily se segurou para não mandá-lo àquele lugar.

- Eu a mandei para a lavanderia ontem cedo.

- Ok. Obrigado. – Ele se virou e subiu as escadas.

Ela desligou a televisão na hora. O que ele estava fazendo? Aliás, o que ele _não_ estava fazendo? E por que razão? Será que ele havia se decepcionado com o pequeno show que ela fizera noite passada?

Com menos vontade do que nunca, Lily subiu para seu quarto a fim de se arrumar para a comemoração maldosa pela partida de Helena.

------

- Lily, pare de bancar a caipira! – Anita disse, farta de vê-la ali, mal-humorada.

Como já estava irritada o suficiente com aquela história, Lily resolveu ignorar a amiga e continuar com seu plano: imitá-lo, também fingindo que não havia acontecido nada.

A república de Alice estava lotada, mas Anita conseguiu avistar David chegando, deixando Lily sozinha.

Entediada, Lily virou a cabeça e viu James acenando para ela. Não era possível! Ela endireitou-se e foi até ele, ansiosa, mas fazendo o possível para parecer natural.

- Lily, você podia vir comigo? – Ele perguntou, já puxando-a pela mão para cozinha, o lugar mais vazio por perto.

Mas ao contrário do que a ruiva imaginava, ele não a havia trazido ali para conversar. Lily compreendeu isto quando viu Sirius sentado de qualquer maneira no chão, apoiado na parede. Bêbado.

- Ele _tem_ que ficar aqui, porque não tem como deixar ele perto dos outros. – James explicou, enquanto Sirius pronunciava coisas sem sentido. – Ele está falando umas coisas meio comprometedoras, e eu preciso que você fique com ele um minuto enquanto eu resolvo uma coisa.

- 'Tá brincando, James? Você acha que se ele quiser sair, eu vou conseguir segurá-lo aqui?

- Eu realmente espero que consiga. – Ele respondeu, seco.

- Mas...

- Lily, quando você estava bêbada ontem, eu cuidei de você, não foi? – James estava muito sério. – Agora, estou te pedindo para cuidar dele.

Aquilo a deixou sem palavras. Lily concordou com a cabeça, e James saiu da cozinha. Lily se perguntou aonde ele teria ido.

- Hey, Lily! – Sirius a chamou, acenando.

- Exagerou de novo, Sirius? – Resmungou ela em resposta, se sentando ao lado dele. – Fazia tempo que eu não te via assim.

- Ah, você não pode falar nada! – Ele ria. – O James me contou tudo, quem diria, hein? Você _enchendo a cara_!

Lily fez uma nota mental para não se esquecer de esganar James mais tarde.

- Também, olha só o exemplo que eu sou! – Ele gargalhava. – Só agora eu misturei whisky, vodka e rum! Estava horrível, nunca faça isso. Mas eu queria te ver chapada um dia desses, ia ser muito engraçado! Vamos beber juntos? – Ele bagunçou os cabelos de Lily, fazendo-a bufar. – Se bem que não é bom eu estar bêbado perto de outra mulher bêbada, pode dar em merda, que nem eu e a Anita-

Lily se virou para ele, surpresa. Seriam essas as coisas comprometedoras que James se referia? Sirius não parava de falar.

- Eu pensava que ela fosse diferente, ou pelo menos que fosse ser diferente com _ela_. Eu sou o Sirius, cara! Aquele que mora com ela há quase três anos! – Ele estava falando tudo muito alto, com a língua enrolada. – E ela nem pra me avisar, no dia seguinte "Oi Sirius, a gente transou"! Esperava mais dela, é sério! Quando eu falei com ela mais cedo hoje, ela fingiu que não entendeu!

- Sirius, você pode falar mais baixo? – Pediu Lily, segurando os braços dele com suas mãos. – E não fique se martirizando, você demorou muito pra se tocar!

- Eu _juro_ que não me lembrava, Lily! – Ele choramingou. Lily achava que James estava demorando muito. – Ah, Lily, eu não acredito que ela sabia de tudo o tempo todo! _Você_ sabia de tudo! Todo mundo sabia, menos eu! Eu fui... _usado_!

Ele se levantou do chão bruscamente, e Lily fez o mesmo, torcendo para que ele não saísse dali. Sirius foi até a pia, onde tinha uma garrafa de qualquer coisa que ela não pôde ver o que era. Ele a ergueu e a entornou.

- Sirius! – Lily tentou puxar a garrafa, fazendo-o parar. – Olha, eu vou chamar o Remus. Não saia daqui!

- NÃO! – Sirius depositou a garrafa com veemência na pia, fazendo Lily se encolher com o susto. – Não quero ver o Remus. Você acredita que ele está com a Marlene? Sim, a Marlene! Mas é segredo, Lily, não conta pra ninguém. Se bem que eles estavam escondidos por causa da Helena, e ela já se mudou. Você pode contar pra quem quiser, então.

Lily o olhou com outros olhos. Sirius estava _sofrendo_. Mas, por mais que pudesse fazer algo, nunca poderia ajudá-lo. Ele cambaleou novamente para o lugar onde estava sentado, se jogando ali.

- Sirius, eu já volto. Juro que não vou chamar o Remus.

- Não vá buscar o James. Eu que pedi pra ele te chamar. – Sirius disse, encostando a cabeça e cerrando os olhos. – Ah, o James está chateado com você. Chateado é tão _gay_, não acha? Mas foi isso que ele disse.

Sem hesitar, Lily se aproximou do amigo, sentando-se de frente para ele.

- O que ele disse?

- Ah, Lily, você pode ser sincera comigo! – Ele riu, com a voz rouca. – Você estava afogando as mágoas ontem por causa do francês, não é? O James acha que você só ficou com ele pra esquecer do outro. Eu juro que te defendi, porque eu acho que você não é dessas e–

- O James acha que eu fiquei com ele pra afetar o Louis? – Perguntou Lily, indignada.

- Foi o que pareceu! Você só falou do cara, quase chorou e depois que o James te deu uns amassos, você disse que ele era "melhor que o _francês idiota_". Deu a entender que você só fez aquilo pensando no outro, né! Se bem que eu nem ligaria e nem deixaria de te jogar na cama, com todo o respeito, claro, mas o James se ofendeu. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Ele deve gostar _mesmo_ de você, Lily.

- Ah, Lily, você está aí! – A voz de Anita surgiu atrás dela. A ruiva se virou para olhar, detestando ser interrompida bem naquele momento. A loira não vinha sozinha, David estava logo atrás dela. – O Louis está procurando por você, lá na sala!

Imediatamente, Lily trocou um olhar com Sirius.

- É a sua chance, Lily. Qualquer coisa é só gritar.

Lily sorriu e se colocou de pé.

- Anita, cuida do Sirius. – Lily nem esperou a amiga responder, saiu da cozinha e fechou a porta.

------

**N/A:** Ainda tem alguém aqui? Espero que sim, né! Pessoal, eu resolvi dividir o último capítulo em dois, porque eu empaquei total nessa parte aqui e faz tipo, semanas que não consigo pensar em nada. E, para não deixar vocês esperando MAIS, resolvi já postar até aqui, a fim de ouvir umas sugestõeszinhas! HAHAHAH, se ninguém quiser me desculpar, eu vou entender!

Eu amo todos vocês, meus queriiiidos :*

Reviews de leitores sem login: **Caramelo** (será que você me perdoa pelo mega atraso? Peloamordedeus! Beijinhos!), **Tsuki** (que bom que você ama o tamanho dos meus capítulos, às vezes eu SEI que exagero, você disse tudo o que eu queria ouvir! Me desculpa pela domora? Ahhaha, beijinhos!), **karinne** (Será que eu você vai gostar do que a Lily fez? HAHAH, foi, no mínimo, engraçado,vai! Obrigada por tudo sempre, beijos!), **J.R.C** (Eu quem te agradeço! Nossa, agora eu que te pergunto: você ainda lê essa coisa auqi? Hahaha, obrigada por todo o carinho, eu não o mereço por fazer todos esperarem tanto! Beijos), **Mari Black** (Desculpas, desculpas, please! Espero que voce me perdoe ;( ok? Mas pelo menos eu voltei!), **Dokinha** (Sim,a fic ta acabando! Beijos!), **Paty Felton** (Ai... me desculpa? Eu sou uma péssima escritora, eu SEI! Foi mal mesmo, espero que tenha gostado desse!), **Maria** (Obrigada pelo carinho, eu não o mereço por fazer você esperar tanto! Beijos),** Gih** (Será que você acertou quem é a morena do Remus? :X obrigada por tudo, beijinhos), **Tainá Passos de Menezes** (Aposto que você vai gritar comigo hoje de novo! Pode gritar, eu mereço! "Helena freira? Gotinha de 5º grau pra você", eu sei, mas eu queria que ela saísse da fic, pq eu não tenho planos pra ela na continuação! HAHA, muito muito obrigada por tudo, Tainá! Eu morro de rir com suas reviews! Beijos), **Brebsnc** (Oi, querida! Então, a Anita e o Sirius se resolverão no próximo –obvio- mas prometo que eu preparei uma coisa legal pra eles –embora eu tenha bloqueios para colocar isso pra fora, sabe? Eu te agradeço pelo carinho! Muitos beijos), **Elion Evans** (Que bom que você captou EXATAMENTE o que eu queria! Sim, todos trocaram de papéis, todo mundo enlouqueceu! Hahahah, e o que achou da morena do remus? :X, hahaha, beijos), **. Kel Cavalcante** (Por que tanto ódio nesse coração? Aposto que deve estar me odiando muito né! =( enfim, sobre escrever um livro sobre isso, quem sabe? Idéia anotada! HAHAH, beijos querida!), **Nick** (queriiida, nem tenho palavras! Eu sei que eu demorei, não mereço receber 3 reviews suas! É muita bondade! Beijos!), **Manuela** (Eu sei que ficou parecendo que eu morri, sei lá, mas é tããão difícil escrever o final! Beijos), **Murilo Zandona** (Oi, Murilo! Que bom ver mais um homem por aqui! Então, haverá sim uma continuação de RE, embora sem previsão de postagem. Tem, sim, muito mais repúblicas nos arredores de Hogwarts, mas nem todas tem um nome... quer me dar sugestões? Será muito útil para RE2 :X HAHAH, beijinhos, obrigada por tudo!), **fabiele** (Eu não vou desistir da fic, pode deixar. Eu demoro, mas posto! Eu não tenho outras fics publicadas, vou terminar essa primeiro, se não não dou conta! Beijos querida, obriagda pelo carinho s2).


	37. A República Evans

**N/A**: Oi, gente! Antes que vocês comecem a ler, eu gostaria de conscientizar a todos que este é mesmo o ÚLTIMO capítulo. Agora, sem mais enrolações, eu resolvi colocar aqui trechos importantes de capítulos anteriores para que vocês não precisem reler tudo para entender.

* * *

- Hey, ruiva. Meu nome é James Potter, é essa a república do Sirius? – Pelo tom de voz dele, Lily não percebeu se ele estava falando sério ao chamá-la de "ruiva", com tanta intimidade.

_Ruiva? Oi, eu nem te conheço!, _Lily pensou, olhando fixamente para James Potter. Ele estava rindo. Será que Lily estava fazendo uma careta? Não conseguiu pensar em uma forma à altura para convidá-lo para entrar.

Capítulo 1.

- Lembra-se daquele dia em que eu fui almoçar com o Louis? – A cada segundo que passava, Lily achava que seria seu último. Seu coração estava a mil. Continuou quando James acenou com a cabeça: - Ele me contou tudo o que você tinha feito com as rosas. Eu fiquei com muita raiva de você naquela hora, e o fato do Louis ter me mandado aquelas rosas, hum... mexeu _um pouco_ comigo. – Lily parou brevemente, enquanto James estava adivinhando o que vinha a seguir. – Ele falou umas coisas sobre você, coisas que podem muito bem ser verdade...

- O que ele disse?

- O que ele disse não justifica. – Lily balançou a cabeça.

Capítulo 35.

- Eu estou falando sério, Sirius!

- É sobre a morena? 'Tá precisando de uns conselhos, é?

- Sim, é sobre ela, mas eu preciso falar sobre _outra_ coisa.

Capítulo 35.

**Capítulo 37 – A República Evans.**

Atravessou a sala e o encontrou com os olhos. Louis estava esticando o pescoço, provavelmente procurando por ela. Logo atrás dele, Lily avistou Sarah e Bellatriz o observando, cochichando entre si. Respirou fundo, avançou mais alguns passos e entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Lily! Finalmente, eu fui até sua casa, mas como ninguém atendeu, presumi que você estivesse nessa festa. – Ele sorriu, gentil. Lily sabia que ele não fora _oficialmente _convidado. – Mas então... por onde você tem andado? Quero dizer, eu estudo no mesmo corredor que você e não te vejo há dias!

Enquanto Lily o encarava, estava controlando sua vontade de explodir em gritos. Não queria dar um escândalo diante de dezenas de pessoas.

- ...Você está me ouvindo?

Milhares de coisas passavam pela cabeça de Lily. Ela tinha diversas respostas para as perguntas de Louis; sarcásticas, ácidas, mal-educadas. Todas elas. Mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas analisava cada movimento do rosto dele, cada pequeno gesto. Como era possível que até o dia anterior, ainda acreditaria em tudo o que ele dizia? Parecia tudo tão óbvio!

- Lily? – Louis finalmente percebeu que todas as suas palavras estavam sendo ignoradas. Levantou o braço direito para tocá-la.

- Não, não encoste. – Lily se afastou. Ele franziu a testa. – Louis, não faça essa cara. Não quero mais falar com você, então vou ser breve: eu já sei de tudo o que você fez, e para evitar maiores confusões, não se aproxime mais de mim. Alguma dúvida?

Louis arregalou os olhos.

- Do que você está falando?

- De tudo. Do passado, do presente. E não adianta você tentar se justificar ou se desculpar. Não perca seu tempo.

- _Como é_? - Ele permaneceu com a mesma expressão confusa.

Sem mais palavras, e sem mais nenhuma paciência, Lily balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos encontraram James, os observando de longe, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele não desviou os olhos, não se importando que ela soubesse que ele estava assistindo toda a cena. O que ele estaria esperando? Que Lily e Louis fizessem as pazes e se declarassem um para o outro? Por que James não se aproximava, com seu sorriso sarcástico de sempre, para interrompê-los, como fizera milhares de vezes? Por que ele passara o dia inteiro evitando-a, em vez de vir esclarecer as coisas com ela?

_Por que James sempre tem que correr atrás de você?, _ela se perguntou. Claro que ele já lhe dera motivos suficientes para que precisasse fazer isto, mas não agora. Não depois da noite passada. Não depois de sua reação quando ela confessara que também havia quebrado o trato. James já havia feito sua parte.

Ele havia provado quem era, com cada pequeno gesto ao longo dos últimos meses. O problema era que Lily demorara demais para compreender que ele era um misto de contradições. Mas ela também não o era? E desta forma, James conseguira mostrar seu caráter, sem mudar sua personalidade, porque ele jamais faria isto. Ele simplesmente não podia deixar de ser quem era.

Ainda invadida por tantos pensamentos, Lily quase pôde ouvir a voz de James através do olhar que trocavam._ Esta é sua última noite._

- Lily? - A voz gentil de Louis a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

* * *

Anita demorou alguns segundos para entender o porquê Lily tinha lhe pedido para cuidar de Sirius. Só entendeu quando ele quase caiu ao tentar se levantar do chão. De qualquer modo, Sirius finalmente conseguiu se colocar de pé, e ficou de frente para ela e David, embora só dirigisse o olhar para ela.

- Ah, Anita, não me olhe assim, vai. Isso é tudo culpa _sua_.

- _Perdão_?

Sirius riu alto, mas sem humor.

- Quanto tempo faz desde aquela noite? E você nunca nem comentou, e _mentiu_!

_Ops_. O estômago de Anita revirou-se profundamente, várias vezes no mesmo segundo. David ao seu lado, Sirius a sua frente, seu namorado e seu amigo-colorido bêbado, respectivamente. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Nada vinha à sua mente.

David estava completamente confuso, encarando Anita com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- O que você fez pra ele?

Tentando se lembrar de como se fazia para respirar, a loira procurou dar uma resposta convincente.

- David, v-vamos embora daqui? O Sirius pirou! – Anita puxou o namorado pelo braço, para a saída da cozinha, mas ele permanecera parado. – Dave?

- Ah, Anita, não adianta fugir! – Sirius disse, antes que David pudesse responder. - Se você tivesse conversado comigo há meses, ou até mesmo hoje de manhã, não precisaria estar passando por isso agora. Você esteve me fazendo de idiota por todo esse tempo, então... – Ele parou de falar. Pareceu entender algo, lançando um rápido olhar a David. Compreendeu. – Ah. _Ele_ não sabe, não é?

- O que é que eu não sei? - Perguntou David, começando a sentir-se desconfortável com aquela situação. Anita estava boquiaberta, suas mãos tremiam. - Anita? O que aconteceu?

- Sirius, o que você quer? – Anita o fuzilou com os olhos, enquanto tentava se acalmar. As coisas não poderiam piorar, portanto, era melhor esclarecer tudo de uma vez. Mais tarde explicaria tudo a David, ele a entenderia e tudo ficaria bem novamente. Ela esperava.

- Eu quero que você me explique!

Com o coração disparado, Anita respirou fundo e voltou-se para sua antiga posição, de frente para Sirius, que tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Um sorriso que a perturbou profundamente, já que sabia que ele estava conseguindo exatamente o que queria.

- Primeiramente, Sirius, você já parou pra se colocar no_ meu _lugar? Você já tentou entender os meus motivos pra _não_ ter te contado?

- Tenho certeza que nada justifica.

- Então você está errado! - Anita já não podia controlar seu tom de voz, que aumentava de volume a cada palavra. - Desde que a gente começou a morar junto e a ficar de vez em quando, sempre fui _eu_ quem parava tudo antes de chegarmos até o final, para que pudéssemos manter nossa amizade! Sempre eu! Mas a princípio, eu não era apaixonada por você, o que tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis!

Sirius desmanchou o sorriso e David murchou os ombros, temendo o que vinha a seguir.

- Mas desde setembro as coisas mudaram, Sirius! - Ela continuou, agora quase gritando. - É claro que você não percebeu! Você _nunca_ percebe essas coisas! Eu não sei muito bem o porquê, mas eu comecei a gostar de você. - Anita fez uma pausa breve, para respirar. Retomou o raciocínio: - Até que em janeiro, naquela noite da festa de comemoração da vitória de Hogwarts, eu não estava mais em condições de pensar em parar tudo. Quando acordei ao seu lado no dia seguinte, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi sair correndo da sua cama!

- E acabou esquecendo o sutiã... - Sirius disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Balançou a cabeça. - Mesmo assim, Anita! Você fugiu da minha cama, como se tivesse fugido dos seus atos! E além de tudo, você não só fugiu, mas como não disse UMA palavra sobre isso!

O queixo de Anita caiu. _O que ele estava querendo dizer? Como ele podia pensar uma coisa dessas? _Ele não podia estar tão bêbado a ponto de não conseguir _ver_.

- Não adianta se fazer de vítima, porque você praticamente acabou de confessar que me usou e foi embora. - Acrescentou ele, subitamente demonstrando-se ferido.

- Sirius, eu estava prestes a discutir o assunto com você naquele final de semana, mas para a minha surpresa, você _sequer_ se lembrou! - Anita teve que parar de falar, pois sua voz começara a falhar. - Pior do que você ter-se arrependido, ou não gostado, ou até mesmo pensado que foi casual e sem importância... você _nem se lembrou_. Consegue imaginar o que _eu_ senti? Consegue imaginar o que é realmente se sentir usada, ainda mais pelo seu melhor amigo _e_ o cara que você gosta? - Anita fechou os olhos com força, sentindo duas lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. Não queria chorar, e nem dar tempo de ser interrompida por ele. Desta forma, continuou: - Aliás, Sirius, quem é você pra reclamar que foi usado? Enganado? Traído? No mínimo, você faz uma dessas coisas com qualquer garota que se envolve. Até comigo. Até sem saber.

Quando terminara de falar, Anita liberou o choro tímido que estava segurando. Há quanto tempo estaria reprimindo todas aquelas palavras? O que Sirius estaria pensando? Ela reabriu os olhos e fitou o rapaz a sua frente.

David assistia aos dois se encararem, absolutamente chateado por estar tão desinformado a respeito da vida da namorada, e estar tão esquecido na conversa. A ponto de se meter no diálogo.

Sirius, por sua vez, ficou um pouco contrariado com os argumentos de Anita. Quem era ela, afinal, para dizer que ele a tinha usado? E que ele fazia isto com_ todas_ as garotas? Não era culpa dele se não pôde se lembrar. _Não tinha sido de propósito!_ E por que raios ela estava chorando?

- Por que você não me disse tudo isso hoje de manhã? - Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio, com a voz mais suave possível. – E você sabe que eu não _te usei_, como você pensa, de propósito.

- Usou sim, Sirius! Você faz isso com todas, por que seria diferente comigo? Se você tivesse se lembrado, não faria diferença, porque essa é a sua natureza! Usar, descartar e ir adiante. – Anita sabia que ninguém, jamais, havia dito isto a ele daquela forma. – E não adianta negar, você sabe que isso é verdade! Veja a Marlene, por exemplo. O quanto mais você fica com a garota, mais você faz estragos! A Marlene nunca mais foi a mesma, e nunca mais deu uma chance a outro cara, provavelmente com medo de sofrer de novo!

É claro que havia um detalhe que Sirius sabia, e Anita não.

- Eu não te entendo, Anita! O que você quer, então? Você quer que eu me desculpe com ela? Com você? Com todas? – Sirius estava ficando agressivo de novo e refletiu por uns segundos antes que se exaltasse. – Ok. Eu posso ter usado algumas delas. Mas não você.

A garota ficara sem palavras. O olhar de Sirius era sincero, e se dirigia somente para ela. Após alguns segundos de puro silêncio, David não agüentou mais ficar naquela posição nula, fingindo não perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Anita, venha aqui. – David a puxou pelo braço até a outra extremidade da cozinha, para que Sirius não os ouvisse. Na verdade, queria sair dali, mas sabia que a cozinha ainda era o lugar com menos barulho da casa toda.

Anita se deixou ser guiada por ele, mas manteve o contato visual com Sirius por cima do ombro.

- Será que você poderia me dar atenção por alguns minutos, e me explicar que merda é essa que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

Christopher estacionou a moto e desligou-a. Lorens soltou-se de sua cintura, pulou da moto e tirou o capacete.

- Estamos muito atrasados? – Ele perguntou, dirigindo o olhar para a república ao lado de onde a morena morava.

- Acho que não.

- Então eu vou fumar um cigarro aqui fora, você me espera?

- Claro!

Christopher tateou a jaqueta em busca do maço. Lorens olhou pensativa para a sua casa, lembrando-se de alguns momentos vividos ali, sorrindo.

- Chris, você já parou para pensar que nós só temos mais um mês de aula?

- No meu caso, só até as minhas provas acabarem. Ou seja, eu tenho só mais duas semanas. Depois, vou viajar com a banda até agosto. Já decidiu o que vai fazer nas férias de verão?

Lorens chacoalhou os ombros.

- Não exatamente. Acho que vou ficar um tempo por aqui, e depois vou para a casa dos meus pais, em Liverpool.

Surpreendido pelo desânimo na voz de Lorens, e tendo uma idéia, Christopher interrompeu o movimento de colocar o cigarro entre os lábios, e o manteve entre os dedos. Olhou para a garota pelo canto do olho. Ela ainda mirava sua casa, pensativa.

- Eu já sei o que você vai fazer nessas férias. – Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso. Puxou-a para perto, num abraço.

- O quê?

- Você vai viajar comigo, e com a banda. Tem espaço sobrando na van.

Lorens jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Há, e quem vai pagar as minhas despesas? _Você_? O meu grupo de teatro também entrará em férias.

- Eu não. Os produtores e patrocinadores vão. Se eu disser que você é integrante da banda, quem vai dizer que não é?

- Sério?

- Eu não agüentaria ficar sem você as férias inteiras. – Confessou, de repente.

Era a primeira vez que Christopher lhe dizia algo tão _carinhoso_. Não era de ficar "se declarando" ou dizendo coisas românticas. Por um segundo, Lorens ficou com medo. Seu coração disparou. Para ele estar dizendo coisas como esta, só podia significar que agora estavam em uma relação séria. Era um _compromisso_. Quantas vezes Lorens já estivera comprometida? Nunca. _Nunca!_

- Hã... Chris, você tem certeza? – Ela perguntou, num tom gentil.

- Eu tenho. – Ele a fitava com atenção. – Mas eu acho que _você _não tem.

Sem querer parecer insistente, o moreno apenas suspirou, enquanto dava um tempo para Lorens pensar. A reação dela o deixara muito confuso. Afinal, não era ela quem queria exclusividade antes? Não era ela quem tinha terminado tudo, dizendo que não queria ser mais _enrolada_? Lorens não podia ter mudado de ideia.

- Lorens, não precisa aceitar agora. – Disse ele, para tranqüilizá-la. – Como eu disse, faltam duas semanas.

Um pouco sem jeito, Lorens balançou a cabeça afirmativamente várias vezes e o beijou.

* * *

- Dave, eu... – Anita franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou se concentrar naquele diálogo, embora sua mente ainda estivesse totalmente mergulhada na conversa interrompida momentos antes. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Por que eu não sabia? Por que você nunca me contou nada sobre isso? – Perguntou ele, inconformado. – Tenho certeza que se o Sirius não tivesse dado esse show, você nunca me contaria. Eu tinha mesmo que saber desse jeito, fazendo esse papel de babaca?

Anita não conseguiu responder à nenhuma pergunta.

- Além de tudo, você MENTIU pra mim! Você tinha me dito que NUNCA tinha feito nada de mais com ele!

- Dave, isso é _passado_! – Ela virou a cabeça para ver Sirius, que estava encostado na parede oposta, alguns metros dali. Parecia absorto em devaneios. – Não tinha nenhuma necessidade de falar sobre isso, até porque nem o próprio Sirius sabia do que tinha acontecido!

- Olhe para mim, Anita. – David pediu e ela obedeceu. – Ouça, pode ser passado, mas justo com _ele_? O cara que mora com você? – Balançou a cabeça. – Você tinha que ter me contado. Aliás, tenho certeza que vocês transaram exatamente _na mesma_ noite em que _eu_ estava tentando ficar com você, quando ele surgiu atrapalhou tudo, certo?

- Se você está falando da noite do Mario's, sim, foi naquela noite.

- E foi só hoje que ele descobriu?

- Exatamente. Ele pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho e-

- Eu entendi. – Ele a cortou, não querendo ouvir mais. Precisava pensar.

O rosto do rapaz se contorceu. Anita tentou compreender os motivos para deixá-lo tão enciumado, contudo, não podia fazer nada a respeito. Voltar no tempo era impossível. E mesmo que pudesse fazê-lo, provavelmente não mudaria o que acontecera naquela noite.

- Se te consola, acho que não tem mais nada sobre mim que você não saiba.

- Era só o que faltava, você ainda esconder algo _pior_ do que isso. – Ele balançou a cabeça, pois não queria ser agressivo. – Anita, eu vi o jeito que ele estava te olhando! Ele _quer_ você! Eu sempre desconfiei disso, mas agora tenho certeza! Agora que ele "se lembrou", não vê a hora de repetir!

- Ora, David, o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso? – Ela baixou o tom de voz. – Sirius não é louco de tentar nada, ele sabe que nós estamos juntos.

O rosto de David ficou impassível.

- Eu não gostaria que você continuasse morando com ele.

- Não tenho o direito de expulsá-lo de lá.

- Mas você pode se mudar.

Anita o olhou, inconformada. Mudar-se da república? Isso nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, nem quando sua situação com Sirius estava em suas piores fases. Além disso, lá era o seu lar, e os cinco amigos eram a sua família.

- Isso é impossível, David. Eu não tenho outra casa, sou estrangeira-

- Existem milhares de outras repúblicas, Anita!

- Não. Nenhuma é como a minha, e eu não saio de lá até me formar. – Ela falou num tom de quem encerra o assunto.

O casal ficou se encarando por um tempo. Ninguém ousava desviar os olhos e o silêncio novamente dominou o ambiente.

Ouviram a porta bater. Anita virou o rosto. Sirius não estava mais na cozinha.

- Aonde ele foi? – Ela perguntou, se locomovendo em direção à porta. David se colocou a sua frente, de braços cruzados.

- Eu não acredito que você vai _atrás dele_. Você reparou que _não_ acabamos a nossa conversa?

- David, eu já deixei claro que não vou me mudar por causa do seu ciúme.

- O que custa você fazer isso por mim? – David passou a mão pelo rosto, nervoso. – Anita, eu esqueço essa história toda se você sair de lá. Juro que nunca mais vou comentar sobre isso.

Anita refletiu poucos segundos antes de responder.

- Desculpe, David. Não. – Ela suspirou. – Agora preciso ir atrás do Sirius, porque a Lily o deixou sob minha responsabilidade e do jeito que ele está, tenho certeza que vai acabar fazendo besteira.

O rapaz parecia decepcionado, mas Anita não julgava estar errada. Na sua opinião, David estava sendo muito radical e irracional.

- Nós só temos _uma _chance de darmos certo. – Ele começou, calmamente. – E essa chance depende de você se afastar completamente _dele_. Você consegue entender isso? Ter você morando com outro cara com quem já dormiu é... _Inadmissível_ pra mim.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Anita hesitou. Olhou para os olhos verdes dele, e abaixou a cabeça; segundos depois, respirou fundo.

- Desculpe, Dave. – Ela saiu da cozinha, com os olhos marejados.

* * *

Marlene respirou fundo, olhando-se no espelho. Permitiu que um rápido sorriso dominasse seus lábios, mas depois recuperou o semblante sério.

Já passara da hora de descer para a festa. Estavam esperando por ela. _Ele_ esperava por ela.

Sorriu de novo, agora sem preocupar-se em parecer uma idiota sorrindo para seu reflexo. Não era mais uma idiota.

Quando estava a caminho da porta do quarto, seus olhos pararam sobre um bilhete em seu criado-mudo. Estava dobrado e continha o seu nome escrito. Abriu-o imediatamente e leu-o.

Riu alto ao terminar a leitura e finalmente saiu do quarto, que agora ficaria realmente vazio.

A sala estava cheia de pessoas conhecidas, mas não conseguiu vê-lo. Enquanto o cercava, pensava em muitas coisas, principalmente no motivo para a comemoração: Helena. Mesmo sendo uma garota muito complicada, tinha sido fundamental para tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele ano para Marlene.

Parou de andar e suspirou. Seus olhos caíram sobre _ele_, do outro lado do aposento. Ele a olhava _daquele_ jeito, um jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

Mas de repente, ele virou o rosto, e seu olhar não se dirigia mais para ela, mas sim, para algo um pouco adiante. Marlene virou a cabeça também e viu Sirius andando em sua direção.

- Lene. – Ele começou, parando a uma distância respeitável. Sirius fez uma pausa, enquanto Marlene permaneceu imóvel, pega de surpresa e dominada pela curiosidade.

Nesse momento, Anita veio correndo e parou atrás dele.

- Sirius. – Anita o chamou, com uma expressão apreensiva.

- Não se meta, Anita.

Marlene não entendeu nada.

* * *

Muitas coisas interessantes estavam acontecendo naquela sala, na opinião de Violet. Ela simplesmente não estava dando conta de prestar atenção em todas ao mesmo tempo. No centro da sala, Lily e Louis estavam conversando – ou melhor, Louis estava falando com a ruiva, mas esta olhava para o outro lado da sala. Será que a durona Lily Evans iria ficar finalmente com o francês bonitão e misterioso? Aliás, para onde ela estava olhando?

Violet quase surtou quando reparou que Lily e James Potter estavam trocando um olhar. Falando nisso, Violet sempre quis saber o que rolava entre esses dois. Ele gostava mesmo dela? E ela o odiava _mesmo_?

Ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado da sala de estar, Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black estavam um de frente para o outro. _O quê?_ Precisava se aproximar mais para poder ouvir a conversa.

* * *

Louis esperava a resposta de uma pergunta que Lily sequer tinha ouvido. O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Automaticamente, virou sua cabeça para olhar para James, mas ele não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Ele se dirigia para onde Sirius estava! _Ops_. Lembrou-se que Sirius era _sua_ responsabilidade, e havia se esquecido disso completamente! James tinha lhe pedido para mantê-lo na cozinha.

Pronto, agora James a odiaria para sempre.

- Desculpe, Louis, mas eu nem prestei atenção no que você disse e preciso resolver algo mais importante. – Lily finalmente tomou a atitude de sair dali, mas sentiu a mão de Louis em seu braço.

- Espere.

James virou-se para ela exatamente nesse instante, a princípio, para lançar-lhe um olhar desaprovador por causa de Sirius, que agora estava _falando_ com Marlene. Franziu a testa para ver se estava enxergando bem. Louis estava sendo grosseiro?

- Eu já falei que eu não quero!

- Mas eu não acabei de falar. – Lily desistiu momentaneamente de sair. Soltou o braço de suas mãos. – Muito bem. – Ele sorriu. – Lily, eu adoraria saber quem foi que te contou todas essas coisas sobre mim.

- E isso vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Não, tem razão. – Ele suspirou. – Mas saiba que tudo teve um bom motivo.

- Então você está admitindo que é bipolar que me traía freqüentemente?

- Não.

Lily revirou os olhos e deu as costas a ele. _Por que ainda estou perdendo meu tempo?_, pensou enquanto as mãos dele novamente a seguraram e a forçaram se virar.

- Ainda não terminei.

- Mas eu já. Não quero mais ouvir, Louis. Desista, nós nunca mais vamos ter _algo_. Nunca. Agora, me deixe ir.

- Você não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Não sei mesmo. Você é louco.

- Eu sei que tudo o que eu te disser agora, não vai servir de nada. Mas não pense que com o Potter vai ser diferente. – Obviamente, Louis havia reparado que Lily estivera encarando James durante boa parte daquela conversa. – Ele também vai te trair, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E aconteceria a mesma coisa se fosse outro cara.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que o problema não são os caras, o problema é você.

Lily riu.

- Você está errado.

- Um dia você vai perceber que não. E _você sabe_ o porquê.

Lily engoliu em seco. Louis não estava certo, de maneira alguma.

- Lily? – James apareceu ao seu lado, mirando exatamente as mãos de Louis em seu braço. – Renoir, algum problema?

- O problema agora é totalmente seu. – Ele largou o braço de Lily com nojo na voz. Deu dois passos para trás, encarando-os, e depois deu-lhes as costas, andando em direção à saída da casa.

- Está tudo bem? – James perguntou à ruiva, preocupado.

- Sim. – Ela murmurou. Virou a cabeça para olhar Sirius. – Vamos.

* * *

Desviando-se das pessoas com grosseria, Louis parou diante de Sarah. Mas ela não estava ali por acaso.

- Deixe-a em paz, Louis.

O francês finalmente entendeu. Então a morena não só estivera espionando, mas como também contara tudo para Lily.

- Ah, então _você_ contou tudo pra ela. – Ele estreitou os olhos azuis, ficando nervoso.

- Contei. – Ela respondeu, sorridente e orgulhosa.

Louis controlou-se para não manifestar nada além de raiva. Aproximou-se de Sarah de modo intimidador, fuzilando-a com os olhos e fazendo-a dar um passo para trás.

- Voltei, querida – Amus Diggory apareceu por trás da morena, colocando a mão em sua cintura.

- Um momento. – Ela respondeu. Voltou-se para o francês. – Estamos entendidos, Louis?

- _Por enquanto._

- Meu Deus! Não seja dramático! – Ela revirou os olhos e se afastou com Amus, dizendo: – Vamos pro _meu_ quarto, querido?

O francês observou Sarah subir as escadas com Amus. Irritado, saiu da casa e bateu a porta, xingando em francês.

* * *

- ...Admito, foi errado, eu sei. Eu sempre soube. – Sirius abaixou o olhar, dando espaço para Marlene dizer algo, mas ela não disse. Todos que estavam ouvindo a conversa esperavam a morena se pronunciar, quase prendendo a respiração.

Remus abriu espaço entre as pessoas, e parou ao lado de Marlene. Ela o olhou pelo canto do olho, depois mirou Sirius outra vez, que tinha voltado a falar:

- Mas tudo tem um lado bom. Veja só, você arrumou um cara muito melhor do que eu, que nunca vai fazer você passar por algo parecido. – Ele concluiu, agora olhando para Remus, que abrira um meio-sorriso amigo.

Remus enlaçou Marlene pelos ombros, e todos que estavam em volta da pequena roda olharam para o casal de modo surpreso. Ninguém estava sabendo até aquele momento. Algumas pessoas começaram a murmurar, mas dessa vez, foi Marlene quem os interrompeu, interrompendo, também, seu misterioso silêncio.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – Ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Esqueçamos o passado agora.

Todos os presentes puderam respirar novamente, principalmente Sirius. Depois de alguns segundos de alívio, Marlene pegou Remus pela mão e se afastaram para longe dos olhares curiosos. Violet, que assistira tudo, não se mexeu, ainda pasma.

Sirius virou-se para trás, dirigindo-se à Anita.

- Eu precisava fazer isso, sabe. – Confessou ele, um tanto cabisbaixo.

- Você só está muito bêbado. – Anita deu um tapinha gentil em seu ombro.

- Sirius! – Lily se aproximou. – Está tudo bem?

O moreno riu.

- É, não muito. Estou enjoado, acabei com o meu estômago. – Balançou a cabeça. – Mas e você, Lily? Falou com o francês?

Lily sorriu, ignorando a presença de James ao seu lado.

- Falei, sim. Resolvi tudo.

- Ótimo! – Sirius exclamou, lançando um olhar rápido para James. – Espero que _alguém_ entenda o que isso quer dizer e dessa vez te jogue na cama mesmo. – Ele caiu numa gargalhada, fazendo Lily morrer de vergonha. – Se divirta, Lily. – Completou. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar. – E nunca mais diga que tem um sutiã que não é seu, ok?

- Pode deixar. – Lily concordara ainda tímida, e trocou um olhar com Anita, que mordia o lábio inferior.

- Não estou passando _nada_ bem. – Sirius levou a mão ao estômago.

- Vamos pra casa, Sirius. – Anita, ainda se sentindo culpada, o puxou pelo braço.

Sirius quis perguntar sobre David, mas não iria recusar a ajuda vinda de Anita, uma vez que eles aparentemente tinham acabado de discutir. Afastaram-se dos amigos depois de uma rápida despedida.

* * *

Marlene sorriu, afastando o rosto de Remus, depois de beijá-lo intensamente.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, um tanto surpreso, olhando para os olhos verdes-musgo da moça. – Tudo bem que não tem mais volta, todo mundo já viu, mas você até agora pouco, queria esperar até o semestre terminar-

- Eu tenho certeza, Remus, já cansei de ficar escondido. E de qualquer forma, o Sirius acabou de contar pra todo mundo. – Era notável o tom de desprezo que ela usara para pronunciar o nome de Sirius.

Marlene se inclinou e o beijou novamente, querendo tirar a preocupação de seus olhos. Quando se afastaram, Remus viu uma Lorens desacreditada, ao lado deles.

- Wow! – Fez ela, quando o casal a viu. – Desculpe mesmo a minha surpresa, mas... – Lorens parou e respirou fundo. – _Isso_ é totalmente inesperado!

- Pela sua cara, acho que você acabou de chegar, não é? – Remus perguntou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Sim, por quê? Não acredito que vocês já contaram pra todo mundo antes de eu chegar! – Ela riu sozinha. Marlene tentou parecer simpática, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais agir normalmente ao lado de Lorens, desde toda a velha história de Sirius.

- Nós não. – Remus respondeu. – o Sirius.

- Há! Então _ele_ sabia? Não parecia-

- Contei pra ele ontem à noite. – Remus disse rapidamente, antes que Lorens comentasse algo sobre a confusão que Sirius fizera, pensando que ela fosse a morena. Ficaria ainda mais desconfortável.

As coisas se encaixaram na mente de Lorens. Obviamente, ainda estava surpresa, mas gostava de Marlene e sabia que ela e Remus tinham tudo para dar certo.

- Certo. – Lorens sorriu. – Eu tenho que ir agora, preciso falar com o Christopher. Parabéns pra vocês! E Remus, - O garoto olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Você não podia ter encontrado uma morena melhor!

Marlene assistiu Lorens sair, tentando vê-la com outros olhos. Quem sabe agora, que estava com Remus, as coisas não voltassem ao normal entre ela e as antigas amigas?

- O que é que você está pensando? – Remus a chamou para a realidade, com sua voz gentil.

- Que estar com você, além de ótimo, é uma chance de voltar à minha vida de antes, que eu adorava. – Ela sorriu e Remus a beijou. – Agora, se você me dá licença, eu preciso passar um recado, volto logo. Depois te explico.

- Recado pra quem?

- Pra Lily. – Ela se afastou, deixando Remus mais curioso.

* * *

Assim que Sirius e Anita saíram, Lily pôde sentir o intenso olhar de James, mas não o encarou.

- Então... – James começou, incerto. – Se eu entendi bem tudo o que o Sirius estava gritando na cozinha antes de eu te chamar, e também entendi o que ele quis dizer agora, então aquele sutiã vermelho _não_ é seu?

Depois de passar por tantos momentos e situações com James nos últimos dias, Lily esperava ouvir qualquer outra pergunta vinda dele, menos aquela.

- É obvio, James. Ou você achou mesmo que o Louis tinha me dado um sutiã vermelho? – Ele meneou a cabeça, e Lily continuou. – Sabe, eu pensei que você tivesse mais _atitude _com as mulheres, se é que você me entende.

James riu. Era a primeira vez que ria naquela noite.

- Isso é uma indireta pra que eu siga o conselho do Sirius e te jogue na cama dessa vez?

- Antes de me jogar na cama, você precisa fazer _outra_ coisa primeiro. – Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E você sabe o que é.

Com um meio sorriso, James colocou sua mão direita na nuca da ruiva, entre seus cabelos. Não a trouxe para mais perto. Contudo, deu um passo a frente. Estava aproximando seu rosto do dela, sem pressa alguma, quando parou.

- Hum, Lily...? – Ele a chamou. Seguindo o olhar dele, ela entendeu o que estragara o momento.

Todos os olhares curiosos, antes voltados para Sirius, Marlene e Remus, agora se voltavam para eles. Violet não piscava. Até Peter Pettigrew estava entre as pessoas, esperando ver um beijo em público de Lily Evans e James Potter.

- Não acredito. – Ela disse baixinho.

- Vamos pra casa? – James perguntou, já que ninguém ali parava de olhá-los, mesmo que tivessem cortado a "grande cena".

A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça. James a pegou pela mão e a guiou para a saída da casa, sentindo inúmeros olhares em suas costas.

- O que foi que acabou de acontecer aqui, exatamente NESTE lugar? – Violet se perguntou, em voz alta.

- O Sirius meio que se desculpou com a Marlene, e o James quase-

- Peter, foi uma pergunta retórica! Eu vi o que aconteceu. – Ela ainda estava boquiaberta. – Foram tantas coisas que preciso de um tempo para processar tudo. Um momento. – Demorou trinta segundos para a morena voltar a falar: - Pronto.

Peter riu.

- O que não me sai da cabeça... – Violet recomeçou, filosofando. – O que será que o Sirius achou quando soube que seu quase-irmão está com a Marlene?

- Pelo que eu sei, o Remus conversou com Sirius ontem à noite, e segundo o próprio Remus, Sirius caiu na risada e disse que não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Então, depois dessa "permissão", eles só estavam esperando a Helena ir embora para assumirem. – Peter respondeu, prontamente.

Tinha sido outra pergunta retórica, mas Violet aceitou a resposta com prazer. Nunca imaginou que Peter Pettigrew pudesse ser uma fonte tão segura para obter informações.

- Então você acha que o Sirius está bebendo horrores hoje porque Marlene não só o esqueceu e o superou, mas como também está com o Remus?

Peter riu novamente.

- Não sei. Afinal, foi o Sirius quem jogou a Lene fora, lembra-se?

- Mas é claro! Como eu poderia esquecer do flagra que a Helena arranjou no vestiário? Mas mesmo depois disto, eu jurava que eles voltariam um dia! – Balançou a cabeça, ainda pensativa. Lembrou-se da última cena que presenciara. – Aliás, Peter, o que é que o Potter e a Evans têm? Ou _não _têm?

- Ah, é uma longa história. Podemos procurar uma bebida e eu te explico. – Peter sugeriu. Violet aceitou na hora. _Então a dica de Sirius funcionava mesmo!_ Oferecer a bebida depois de começar a conversa, e não antes. Era a primeira vez que aplicava a técnica e dava certo.

- Conte-me! – Mandou Violet, acordando o rapaz dos pensamentos.

- Ah, sim. Então, o James sempre disse que não quer coisa séria com ninguém no momento, exceto a Evans. Eu até entendo o que ele quis dizer, porque a Evans faz o tipo dele, é bonita, não gostava dele e não saiu com quase ninguém de Hogwarts, e você sabe, nós, homens, ligamos para isso. E mais, a Lily também cozinha muito bem e...

* * *

- Não precisa ficar aqui, é sério. – Sirius disse, assim que Anita fechou a porta do toalete do quarto masculino.

- Tem certeza? – Anita perguntou, observando a palidez do rosto dele.

Sirius lançou a ela um olhar impaciente. O fato era que ele não queria que ela o visse naquele estado miserável. Precisava recuperar a compostura.

Enquanto pensava nisso, seu estômago começou a se chacoalhar novamente, e sua visão ficou ainda mais turva. Teve que segurar a cabeça, e respirar num ritmo mais acelerado. Sentiu as mãos dela em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Merda, isso não acontece comigo desde que eu tinha uns quinze anos.

Anita riu.

- Sirius, não é o fim do mundo! Você vai melhorar tanto mais tarde, que vai se arrepender de ter demorado assim.

Ele se colocou de pé.

- Me espera do lado de fora, ok? – Ele disse. – Mas não vá embora, quero falar com você.

- Certo. Pode me chamar, caso precise.

Anita saiu do toaleteo e cerrou a porta. Ficou olhando para o quarto bagunçado dos garotos, tendo certeza que não conseguiria mudar-se daquela casa. Se já sentia tanta falta da República quando viajava nas férias, como cogitar a possibilidade de abandonar aquele lugar? Seus olhos caíram sobre a cama de Sirius, e outras lembranças surgiram em sua mente.

Sirius destrancara a porta e voltou-se para a pia, curvando-se para lavar o rosto. Anita adentrou e esperou que ele escovasse os dentes, fizesse inúmeros bochechos e passasse água pelos cabelos. Quando o moreno finalmente terminara, Anita perguntou:

- Você tem consciência de tudo o que acabou de fazer?

Ele andou na direção da amiga, com um sorriso misterioso. Passou por ela e saiu do toalete, largando-se em sua cama. Anita sentou-se ao seu lado, com certa distância. Esperou que ele falasse.

- Anita, a Marlene não é a única com quem eu precisava me desculpar. – Sirius respirou fundo, verificando que, de fato, estava se sentindo melhor. Pegou a mão da loira e colocou-a entre as suas. – Você não precisava ouvir tudo aquilo na cozinha.

- Não se preocupe. Afinal, você tinha todo o direito de exigir uma explicação.

- Se você quiser que eu fale com o David, eu vou fazer isso. – Acrescentou ele, soltando a mão dela. – Acho que ele ficou bravo com você.

- Hum... acho que não será necessário. – Anita começou, sem jeito. – Acredito que isso já tenha sido demais pra ele.

- Sério? Então vocês _já_ brigaram? – Sirius havia perdido a noção do tempo.

- Nós terminamos.

Ficaram calados. Sirius pegou a mão dela de novo.

- Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar! O motivo não foi exatamente você. Quero dizer, é claro que foi, mas eu tomei a decisão de não fazer nada a respeito.

- Aposto que ele te pediu para se afastar de mim.

- Na verdade, ele me pediu para me mudar de República.

Sirius ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. Não conseguia imaginar aquela República sem Anita, a primeira pessoa que conhecera quando chegara. Tinham-se mudado juntos, quase três anos atrás.

- Como? Não, não seria a mesma coisa sem você aqui.

- Eu sempre soube que se David descobrisse que nós tínhamos transado, terminaria comigo. – Anita continuou, pensativa. – Ele já não gostava do fato de eu morar com você e nós já termos ficado algumas vezes, além de sempre me perguntar detalhes do já tinha acontecido entre nós. Claro que eu sempre mentia. Não estou surpresa.

- Não vou mentir dizendo que sinto muito. – Sirius confessou, sorrindo. Anita revirou os olhos.

- Sirius, você nunca sente nada.

- Não é verdade. – Diante da expressão indiferente da outra, Sirius pegou-a pelos ombros, e, olhando para os olhos dela, continuou – eu nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida como quando descobri tudo e vi você chegando da casa _dele_, hoje cedo. É claro que não falei aquilo na cozinha para vocês terminarem. Mas eu estava e ainda estou muito... abalado, Anita.

Dessa vez, Anita o fitava com surpresa. Não conseguia sentir raiva dele, mesmo depois de tudo. O moreno continuou, ainda compenetrado em suas emoções.

- Aliás, não quero que você me desculpe só por ter falado com você daquele jeito, e ter causado tanta confusão, mas também por não ter-me lembrado de ter dormido com você. Eu daria tudo para ter bebido menos. – Sirius sorriu. Anita ainda estava ouvindo, sem saber o que dizer. – Se eu tivesse me lembrado, tenha certeza de que as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes. – Ele fez uma pausa, apertando os ombros dela, sem machucá-la. – Eu jamais iria te ver como só _mais uma_. Você nunca foi _mais uma_ pra mim, desde que te beijei pela primeira vez. Você sempre foi especial, além de ser minha melhor amiga, e uma pessoa que eu não quero perder, mesmo que você me peça para nunca mais tentar nada com você ameaçando que vai se mudar da _nossa _casa.

Anita corou. Aquele era mesmo Sirius Black? Será que ele ainda estava totalmente embriagado? O que ela deveria dizer?

- O que você teria feito se tivesse se lembrado? – Ela resolveu perguntar, quando o silêncio que dominara o ambiente tornou-se desagradável. Sirius sorriu, olhando para os olhos claros dela.

- O que eu exatamente teria feito, eu não sei. Mas com certeza, não teria te magoado e muito menos te afastado. – Aproximou o rosto, porque ela desviara o olhar. Ele recuperou sua atenção. – Eu não te usei, Anita. Passei os últimos quatro meses _sonhando_ com você, você acha que isso é normal? Não, não é.

- Você acha que _não queria_ perceber?

- Talvez. Se tivesse sido com qualquer outra garota, você acha que eu teria passado por tudo isso? Não ter-me lembrado, seria normal, acho que até já aconteceu antes, mas ter sonhado repetidas vezes? Mesmo depois daquela história do sutiã? – Sirius negou com a cabeça. – Não. Eu não queria enxergar que, a partir daquela noite, meu ponto de vista sobre minha vida _amorosa_ tinha mudado. Acho que involuntariamente, me ceguei para não ter que encarar essa realidade. – Ele riu. – Eu sei que pareço o Remus falando, mas acho que faz sentido, você não acha?

Anita não sabia que Sirius era capaz de dizer coisas tão... sensíveis, mesmo sem ter essa intenção. Percebeu o coração disparar e os olhos arderem, prestes a marejar. Por que ele havia demorado tanto?

- S-sim, faz sentido. – Ela concordou, para não parecer uma idiota encarando-o daquela forma. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, para disfarçar. – E... não se preocupe, não guardo mágoas de você.

Sirius reparou que ela estava um pouco desconfortável, mas sensibilizada. A boca entreaberta da garota estava quase irresistível àquela distancia. Aproximou o rosto lentamente, e Anita fechou os olhos. Chegou a encostar os lábios nos dela por uma fração de segundo, quando ela levantou-se da cama.

- Já está tarde, você deveria dormir. – Sirius permanecera imóvel, na mesma posição, agora inclinado sobre ninguém. – Boa noite, Sirius.

E com isso, ela saiu do quarto.

* * *

A porta de entrada da casa acabara de ser fechada por Lily. Marlene correu reabri-la, e viu a ruiva sendo carinhosamente abraçada por James.

- Hum... Lily? – A morena a chamou, sem jeito.

Lily se voltou para ela e não pôde conter um olhar surpreso ao vê-la ali, parada em frente à porta.

- Sim?

- Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, mas... é importante. – Disse. Era a primeira vez que conversaria de verdade com Lily em muito tempo.

James tirou o braço dos ombros da garota, e enfiou as mãos no bolso, esperando. Lily se aproximou de Marlene.

- Eu tenho um recado pra te passar. É da Alice.

- Eu estava me perguntando aonde é que ela foi, eu não a vi na festa. Você sabe?

Marlene sorriu e tirou um papel do bolso traseiro da calça.

- Veja você mesma.

Lily o abriu.

_Lily e Marlene,_

_Não se preocupem, estou muito bem e feliz! Ontem à noite, eu e o Frank saímos e nos acertamos. Foi lindo! Gostaria de detalhar mais, mas não tenho tempo. _

_O que acontece é o seguinte: depois que a Helena foi embora, e as outras meninas decidiram fazer essa festa __insensível__, eu saí com o Frank para decidir o que faríamos. Terminei com o Gideon também ontem (eu sei que não presto), e não quero magoá-lo assumindo que já estou com o Frank, porque é muito recente. Além disso, ainda moro com a Bellatriz e não me sentiria à vontade em ficar com o Frank em casa, tendo essa infeliz sempre por aqui._

_Agora são cinco e vinte da tarde e o Frank está me esperando no carro. Vamos viajar pro norte, ainda não sabemos para onde. Ligo pra vocês mais tarde!_

_Lily, eu sei que você deve estar querendo me matar porque as aulas não acabaram e temos uma semana inteira de provas, mas eu já passei em cinco matérias e não ligo de carregar as outras duas para o próximo semestre. Na verdade, eu só passei em quatro e precisava entregar três trabalhos atrasados até semana que vem para realmente passar em Direito Civil, e eu sei que você pode fazê-los por mim! Se você não fizer, eu vou repetir de ano, e isso não vai ser nada legal. Você sabe que eu te amo._

_Marlene, não comente, em hipótese alguma, __onde e com quem__ eu estou para a Bella e para a Sarah. Elas vão perceber que o Frank também sumiu daqui uns dias, mas prefiro que não tenham certeza de que estou com ele, por enquanto. Desculpe te largar sozinha com elas, mas você vai superar, e vai ter o quarto só pra você, então faça mil festas e traga mil homens. Ta na hora de sair dessa greve, tá parecendo a Lily! Também te amo._

_Até breve, beijos para todos._

_Alice Flynn._

Quando terminara de ler, Lily estava rindo.

- Ela vai fazer falta. – Disse.

- Muita. – Concordou Marlene.

- Posso ficar com o bilhete?

- É claro!

Lily guardou-o. Enquanto isso, a morena espiou James por cima do ombro de Lily, e ele não parecia impaciente. Ótimo.

- Acho que você não vai precisar fazer festas e trazer mil homens pro seu quarto. – Lily sorriu. – Parabéns pelo namoro, o Remus é perfeito pra você.

Marlene riu baixinho, enquanto Lily se virava para sair, acenando.

- Lily?

- Sim?

A morena a abraçou. Sempre gostara de Lily e não havia mais motivos para continuar chateada com ela, mantendo tanta distância.

- Eu senti sua falta. – Lily murmurou.

- Também senti a sua. – Marlene a soltou. – Bem, não quero te atrasar mais. Depois conversamos melhor, certo? Boa noite pra vocês!

Assim, Marlene se virou e entrou em casa, satisfeita com sua atitude e completamente aliviada.

* * *

Lorens encontrou Christopher sentado no último degrau da escada, cabisbaixo. Sentou-se ao lado dele, sorrindo.

- Então... eu quero. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Christopher franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer o quê?

- Viajar com você durante as férias. – Lorens explicou, abrindo um sorriso. – Não sei porquê não aceitei antes!

- Você não aceitou antes porque não tinha certeza.

- Mas agora eu tenho. – Ela o beijou brevemente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa para você mudar de ideia?

_É claro que não_, ela respondeu para si mesma. Balançou a cabeça, a fim de se concentrar na óbvia resposta que lhe daria. Embora Christopher estivesse sério, seus olhos estavam brilhando e era impossível não reparar no quanto ele ficara feliz com a resposta.

- Não aconteceu nada, Chris. Só percebi que nós finalmente estamos prontos para ter uma relação de verdade, completamente diferente da anterior. Além disso, nunca viajei com um... _namorado_ antes, porque nunca tive um, então precisava absorver melhor a ideia.

- Embora eu já tenha tido algumas namoradas, nunca fui exclusivamente de nenhuma delas e muito menos as convidei para viajar em turnê comigo. – Ele acariciou o rosto da jovem, olhando-a, apaixonado. – Não sei o que você fez comigo, garota, mas você me pegou.

Lorens riu, mas ele interrompeu sua risada com um beijo _inocente_, que acabou se transformando em um beijo completamente caloroso e longo.

* * *

Enquanto Lily guardava o bilhete de Alice no bolso, James a pegou pela mão novamente, com um meio-sorriso. Andaram até a porta da república, em silêncio. A garota estava quase tremendo de ansiedade, mas James parecia calmo, como sempre.

Ainda muito tranqüilo, James destrancou a porta da casa e a abriu. Reparou que Lily estava olhando fixamente para a rua, e seu olhar era preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Aquele é o carro do Louis.

James virou-se para ver, começando a perder sua calma. O carro preto estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, em frente à república, mas os faróis estavam acesos. Os vidros filmados estavam fechados.

- Não é possível. – James disse, tirando os óculos. – Qual é o problema desse cara?

Lily sentiu o estômago revirar. Louis a estaria esperando? Observando?

- Não sei, James.

- O que vocês conversaram?

- Eu deixei bem claro que sabia de tudo o que ele tinha feito, que não queria ter mais nada com ele.

- Mas eu o vi sendo indelicado com você.

- Bem, é claro que ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, e jogou a culpa pra mim, dizendo que teve motivos. – Ela chacoalhou os ombros. Não estava se sentindo bem ali, do lado de fora da casa, sendo observada. – Você chegou bem naquela hora e ele foi embora.

James fitou os olhos dela. Tinha dito a verdade. Virou a cabeça novamente para o carro.

- Eu vou falar com ele, me espere aqui dentro e _não saia_.

- Não, James! – Lily segurou-o pelo braço. – Não vamos deixar que ele estrague mais nada!

Naquele momento, Louis ligou o carro, saiu cantando os pneus, causando um barulho agudo e incômodo, a toda velocidade. No fim da rua, virou a esquerda.

James cruzou os braços, olhando para a direção que o francês seguira, esperando que ele voltasse. Um minuto se passou e nada aconteceu.

- _Covarde_.

- V-vamos entrar, James. – Lily sugeriu, com receio de que o carro voltasse.

James percebeu a aflição na voz dela. Descruzou os braços e pegou suas mãos.

- Lily, ele não vai voltar agora. – Ele exalava segurança, e a tranqüilidade aparentemente voltara a dominá-lo. – E não vai se aproximar de você tão cedo, tenha certeza. Mas o dia que ele voltar, você vai contar tudo para mim, não vai?

- Vou, claro. Mas por quê?

- Eu já percebi que muitas das coisas que ele te diz, você acredita ser verdade, como aconteceu agora pouco. Ele disse que você é um problema, mas _é claro_ que não é. Você também acreditou nele quando vocês foram almoçar àquele dia. Aliás, até hoje você não me contou o que foi que ele te disse no carro sobre mim.

- Ah, James, não foi importante! – Ela tentou sorrir, sem-jeito.

- Foi importante o suficiente para você ter quebrado o trato.

Era impossível discordar. Lily respirou fundo e resolveu dizer tudo sem rodeios, a fim de poder entrar logo em casa e se livrar da vulnerabilidade de poder ser vista por Louis.

- Ele disse que você só queria comigo o mesmo que o Sirius tinha com a Anita. Que eu não passaria de uma garota a sua disposição, morando com você. É isso.

James desviou os olhos e não disse nada. Lily teve certeza que estragara o momento. Xingou-se mentalmente até o moreno fitá-la de novo.

- Entendo os seus motivos para ter acreditado. Mas vamos entrar, e então, você vai perceber que ele estava errado. – Ele sorriu.

* * *

Anita fechou a porta do quarto de Sirius. Por que estava se sentindo tão estranha? Não julgava que era por conta da conversa definitiva que tivera com David, nem da discussão com Sirius na cozinha da casa ao lado.

Era por conta da conversa que _acabara _de ter. Era nítido. Tudo perdera a importância. O que exatamente aquelas palavras trocadas tinham significado para ela? Muitas coisas, e portanto, não era possível definir o que sentia. Só reconhecia a confusão, o produto das sensações que regiam seu cérebro. Ou melhor, seu coração.

Diante de seus olhos, estava a entrada para seu quarto, onde sua cama e seu travesseiro a esperavam. Às suas costas, a porta do quarto de Sirius. No entanto, não conseguia se mover para frente, muito menos para trás.

- Eu sabia que ainda estava aqui. – A voz baixa de Sirius se pronunciou. A garota, ainda desnorteada, deu meia volta e o encarou.

Ele estava apoiado pelo braço no vão da porta, aparentemente esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas percebeu que ela não o faria. Anita estava claramente perdida.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

A loira afirmou com a cabeça.

- Quer conversar mais? – Indagou, preocupado.

A garota suspirou, como se estivesse em dúvida. Sirius se desapoiou no batente da porta e deu um passo a frente. Anita abaixou o olhar, ainda em silêncio.

- Vamos voltar pra lá? – Sirius indicou a porta do dormitório entreaberta, convidativa.

Sem querer concordar ou discordar, Anita finalmente disse:

- Estou muito confusa, Sirius.

- Eu sei.

- As coisas aconteceram muito rápido nessa noite. Não sei o que fazer.

- Hum... em que sentido?

- Ah, esquece. – Anita revirou os olhos.

- Hey. – Sirius a chamou antes que ela se virasse. Colocou as mãos sobres seus ombros, lentamente. – Ouça. Faça o que for certo. Você sabe que o certo é sempre aquilo que você _quer_. E não acho que as coisas aconteceram rápido demais; na verdade, demoraram _muito_. Para mim, o período de janeiro até hoje parece um século.

- Não sei. – Ela murmurou, cerrando os olhos. Não sabia o que queria fazer. Tinha mesmo que fazer algo naquele exato momento? Contudo, parecia fora de cogitação aguardar até o dia seguinte, uma vez que, de fato, parecia fazer um século desde aquela noite de janeiro.

- Anita, você já sabe o que quer, só não sabe se deve fazer ou não.

Ela riu baixinho. _Ele está certo._

- Sinto que _não posso_ fazer.

- Então, eu faço. – Sirius sussurrou, enfiando a mão direita por entre os cabelos loiros dela. Após um breve contato visual, ele a beijou como nunca havia beijado antes: com verdadeiro sentimento. Pela primeira vez, prestava atenção nos movimentos _dela_, pensava no que _ela_ estava sentindo, se estava gostando ou não. Anita sempre fora tão pequena assim? Sirius nunca havia reparado.

Quando o beijo terminou, o moreno a abraçou, e não quis soltá-la.

Beijaram-se de novo. Quando Anita reabriu os olhos, já estavam deitados sobre a cama. Sirius despiu a camisa, e neste momento de pausa, um pensamento mais racional e veio à mente da loira.

- Se nós continuarmos, o que vai acontecer amanhã, Sirius? – Ela perguntou, olhando dentro daqueles belos olhos azuis acinzentados.

Sirius sorriu, malicioso.

- Por mim, vamos repetir. E depois de amanhã, repetir _de novo_.

Anita riu.

- E semana que vem?

- Espero que você agüente essa rotina até lá, porque não pretendo parar tão cedo, se é que me entende.

- Hum... – Ela selou os lábios dele, com um meio-sorriso. – Estamos sérios nessa? Ou melhor, juntos?

- Você sabe que sim. – Sirius acariciou a lateral do rosto da jovem. – Mas não vamos rotular. Quero dizer, é melhor não dar um nome para o status, não acha? Isso estraga tudo.

- Entendi, nada de chamar isso de _namoro_. – Anita riu, enquanto ele fazia uma careta.

- Você se importa?

- Não, contanto que você se comporte como se deve, o nome não me importa.

- Eu não vou te magoar nunca mais. – Ele ficou muito sério. – Não se preocupe.

Cinco minutos depois, Anita parou de beijá-lo e percebeu estar exatamente na mesma posição em que tudo começara na noite de janeiro. Em cima de um Sirius Black descabelado e ofegante. Era quase um déjà-vu.

- Vai ser diferente, querida. – Sirius adivinhou o que ela pensava, ao notar para sua expressão. Abaixou um pouco os olhos, observando o corpo seminu da loira sobre o seu. – Principalmente porque dessa vez o seu sutiã não é vermelho, mas preto.

- Sua cor preferida?

- Exatamente.

* * *

A sala estava iluminada somente pelas luzes vindas da rua, que penetravam pela janela e pela cortina sutilmente. No entanto, nem Lily ou James fez menção de acender a luz e tampouco de se mover ou falar. O único som vinha da respiração de ambos.

- Lily. – Ele a chamou após alguns segundos. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça, vendo com dificuldade o rosto de James por conta da fraca iluminação. – Antes de tudo, queria te dizer umas coisas.

James a trouxe mais para perto. Era difícil acreditar que não havia mais problemas. Tinha-se acostumado tanto com eles que parecia até estranho estar diante de Lily, poder beijá-la e saber que tudo estava certo. _Estava tudo certo_.

O fato de tudo estar certo propunha que antes, tudo não estava.

- Então. – James começou, antes que se precipitasse e atropelasse a ordem das coisas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando por onde iniciar. Havia tantas coisas que queria lhe dizer e ao mesmo tempo, queria agarrá-la logo e recuperar o tempo perdido. – Certo. Primeiro: nunca mais invente um trato como aquele, ok?

Lily riu com gosto. Admirava a capacidade dele de descontrair a situação. Só então percebeu o quanto estava nervosa.

- Com certeza!

- Segundo: me prometa que você não vai mais me dar um susto como o de ontem, ficando bêbada _sozinha_, vulnerável a qualquer idiota que quisesse se aproveitar.

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda risonha e agora um tanto embaraçada ao se lembrar das coisas estúpidas que havia feito por conta das tequilas. James deu um passo a frente e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem por conta do toque.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, é sério.

- Admito que fui uma irresponsável por ter bebido em vez de ter ido conversar com você, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- É culpa minha. Desculpe-me por te deixar daquele jeito no Fórum. Eu quase voltei correndo quando estava no elevador. – James confessou, meio rindo, meio sorrindo. – Odiei fazer aquilo.

Ela sorriu, abaixando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, James. Foi necessário. Tudo o que nós passamos foi necessário, incluindo aquele trato.

- Você acha?

- Sim. Porque eu jamais perceberia que gosto tanto de você se você não tivesse me deixado daquela forma no Fórum, ontem. Muito menos acreditaria que _você_ pudesse mudar, se não fosse por aquele trato. E, pra que tudo isso pudesse acontecer, ter ficado no mesmo quarto que você em Oxford foi essencial: pude ver que você não é um pervertido sem limites.

Os dois riram, sem pararem de se encarar.

- Eu sei que fui _um pouco_ inconveniente com você no começo, quando cheguei, mas é que... eu não sabia como lidar com você, tão diferente das outras e tão indiferente comigo. Eu precisava fazer você ficar constrangida, de alguma forma, por isso.

- Entendo. – Lily murmurou.

Os olhos da ruiva já estavam acostumados à baixa iluminação, o que tornou possível enxergá-lo melhor. Viu um olhar diferente em James. Vários termos passaram pela mente de Lily, mas apenas um o definia completamente. Era um olhar apaixonado.

- Não estou certo se você lembra, mas ontem, quando nós voltávamos pra casa, você meio que estava desabafando... – James disse.

- Sim, eu lembro.

- Ótimo! Então se lembra de ter dito que gostaria de voltar no tempo para não ter perdido tanto tempo, certo? Bem, como isso é impossível, só nos resta outra possibilidade.

- Qual?

- Começar de novo.

James se inclinou alguns graus, aproximando-se de Lily, que não estava entendendo. Depois, o garoto deu alguns passos para trás, ainda mantendo o contato visual, e com um meio sorriso, saiu da casa e cerrou a porta.

Lily permaneceu imóvel no centro da sala, absolutamente confusa. _O que ele está fazendo? Aonde ele foi?_

Quando começou a andar em direção à porta para verificar o que estava acontecendo, ouviu a campainha tocar. Sem saber como deveria reagir, já que sabia que só podia ser James do outro lado, abriu a porta.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou.

Ela se deparou com James apoiado no batente da porta, displicente.

- Hey, ruiva. Meu nome é James Potter, é essa a república do Sirius? – Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso.

Lily ficara três segundos sem reação, tempo que levou para compreender o que ele estava fazendo e caiu numa risada divertida. James não se mexeu, continuou com o sorriso estampado no rosto, esperando pela resposta. A ruiva não demorou para se recompor, ainda rindo baixinho, respirou fundo, jogou os cabelos para trás e disse, com sua voz mais sedutora:

- Na verdade, essa é a República Evans. Quer entrar?

James pôs um pé para dentro da casa ao mesmo tempo que puxava Lily pela cintura, não encostando sua boca na dela por poucos milímetros. Ainda olhando nos olhos dele, Lily empurrou a porta, que se fechou pouco antes de James trazer sua nuca para mais perto e beijá-la. Depois de um longo e ansioso beijo, o moreno roçou os lábios por seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos encontraram a pele quente de seu quadril sob a blusa.

Não se soltaram por muito tempo; beijaram-se em pé, e depois no sofá. Às vezes, paravam brevemente para rirem e sussurrarem. Não parecia real.

Quando foi possível ver o céu avermelhado da madrugada avançada através da fresta da cortina, começaram a conversar baixinho. A princípio, estavam sem ar, e a pausa foi muito bem-vinda para recuperarem o fôlego para mais tarde continuarem, mas engrenaram num assunto intrigante sobre as festas passadas, incluindo a que tinham acabado de voltar, e conversaram durante muito tempo.

Todas as vezes em que Lily ficava com algum garoto, deixava seu lado racional dominar a situação por todo o tempo, e com isso, raramente tinha a sensação de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Sempre sentia seu peito pesar e analisava cada movimento do rapaz para captar indícios de que ele estava enganando-a. Contudo, ao lado de James, nada disso aconteceu ou lhe passou pela cabeça. Estava tranqüila e certa de que era o que queria.

Certa de que James era o certo para ela.

* * *

O Sol tímido já brilhava no céu sem nuvens quando Lorens desceu da moto do namorado e se encaminhou para sua casa, após se despedir. Seus olhos ardiam de sono e ainda sentia sua pele adormecida pelo vento gelado da manhã, que fora cruel com ela enquanto andava a toda velocidade na moto, agarrada a Christopher. Não obstante, não reparava em nenhuma das duas coisas enquanto andava lentamente na direção da porta de sua casa.

A noite e o começo da manhã tinham sido mágicos. Após a conversa que tiveram na festa, Lorens e Christopher não demoraram a sair para um longo passeio pelas principais avenidas de Londres, parando somente em praças ou pontos turísticos para descansarem e trocarem risadas, beijos e abraços.

- Hey!

Lorens virou a cabeça e viu Remus saindo da casa ao lado. Ele pulou o pequeno muro que separava as varandas das duas casas e parou ao lado da amiga.

- Esqueci minhas chaves. – Ele explicou, cumprimentando-a. – Acabou de chegar?

- Sim! – Ela sorriu. – Fiz um _tour_ pela cidade de moto a noite toda! Foi ótimo! Tiramos mil fotos no Globe Theatre! – Começou a procurar as chaves na bolsa. – E como foi a _sua_ noite, _sr. Lupin_?

- Não me faça essa cara, _srta. Ludmann_! – Remus corou sutilmente.

Lorens riu.

- Não estou fazendo nada. – Colocou a chave na maçaneta. – Mas e aí?

- Eu estava até agora ajudando as meninas a limparem a bagunça toda. – Disse, tranqüilamente. – E depois coloquei a Lene pra dormir. _Só isso_.

A morena lhe lançou um olhar malicioso enquanto abria a porta. Lorens estava quase dizendo outra coisa, mas ambos ficaram momentaneamente imóveis ao entrarem na sala e se depararem com algo _inesperado_.

- Meu Deus. – Ela murmurou.

- _Shhh_!

Sirius estava com um braço sobre os ombros de Anita, ambos em pé, e assistiam James e Lily dormindo no sofá.

- Mas... – Começou Lorens, se aproximando para ver melhor. Remus a seguiu, com um meio-sorriso.

Lily estava encolhida, aninhada no peito de James, que a abraçava quase que protetoramente. O único movimento vindo do casal era a respiração lenta e ritmada.

- Descemos para comer e encontramos os dois aqui. – Explicou Sirius, baixinho.

- Não são bonitinhos? – Sibilou Anita, ainda olhando carinhosamente para o casal adormecido.

- Acha que eles se acertaram? – Lorens perguntou.

- Espero que sim. – Remus sorriu.

- Sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos. – Os olhos de Anita estavam marejados. – Olha só pra Lily, ela é tão... tão... _ops_!

Por falar tão baixo e por conta da emoção, Anita gesticulava para se expressar melhor e ser compreendida e, num movimento brusco, esbarrou a mão num porta-retrato, que estava sobre mesa que ficava ao lado do sofá. O objeto, por sua vez, derrubou o outro porta-retrato e os dois caíram no chão, provocando um barulho consideravelmente alto.

James e Lily despertaram na mesma hora.

- Anita! – Exclamou Lorens.

- Bom dia, casal. – Cumprimentou Remus, sorridente.

Lily sentou-se de imediato, semicerrou os olhos claros para poder enxergar e corou absurdamente ao ver os quatro amigos ali. James beijou sua testa.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Ele disse. Virou-se para os amigos. – Foi um jeito agradável de nos acordar, obrigado.

- Na verdade, nós estávamos só espionando. A Anita estragou o nosso plano. – Contou Lorens, olhando severamente para a loira, que sorria sem-jeito. – Enfim, o que aconteceu ontem à noite aqui? Agora vão ter que nos contar tudo!

- Agora? – Perguntou James, bocejando.

- Sim!

- Eu acho que essa não é a única novidade por aqui... – Remus começou, olhando para Sirius e Anita abraçados. Os outros três amigos ficaram surpresos, e o queixo de Lorens quase despencou.

Mesmo que o fato de Sirius e Anita estarem juntos não fosse novo para nenhum deles, naquela manhã, o casal exalava novidade.

- Realmente, nós também nos acertamos. – Anita disse e virou o rosto para Sirius, e o moreno selou seus lábios.

- O QUÊ? Vocês também? – Lorens levou as mãos à boca, abismada. – Por acaso o doutor cupido veio visitar a nossa casa ontem, bem quando eu estava fora?

Todos riram. Lily se levantou do sofá, dizendo:

- Já sei. Vamos para a cozinha, e enquanto eu faço alguma coisa para comer, a gente se atualiza. Acho que todos nós precisamos "nos confessar" por aqui. – Concluiu, fazendo o sinal das aspas. Afinal, não tinha ideia de que Remus e Marlene estavam juntos e do que teria acontecido na cozinha da casa ao lado depois de ter deixado Anita e David cuidando de Sirius, assim como seus amigos também não faziam ideia de todas as coisas o que haviam acontecido entre ela e James na noite passada. Sentiu a mão quente dele em seu ombro. Ele sorria.

- Ótimo. Também quero saber onde você esteve, Lorens! – Anita exclamou, e Lily voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Certo. – A morena sorriu. – Mas eu quero ver encenações baseadas em fatos reais sobre ontem, dos _dois _casais.

- Sério? – Sirius riu, malicioso. – Tem certeza que vai querer que eu encene _todas as_ _coisas_ que aconteceram ontem à noite?

- _Sirius_! – Anita bateu em seu braço.

Ainda rindo, os quatro se dirigiram para a cozinha, deixando James e Lily para trás, sem perceberem.

- Você está ciente de que estamos juntos, não é? – James perguntou.

- Na verdade, ainda não consigo acreditar.

Após um beijo carinhoso, se juntaram aos demais, onde passaram o resto da tarde rindo, contando e recontando histórias; histórias das quais se relembrariam para sempre, no dia de suas formaturas, do ápice de suas carreiras, dos reencontros pós-universidade e do fim de suas jornadas como seres humanos. Histórias que marcaram suas vidas para sempre. E também marcaram aquele sobrado, que a partir daquela manhã, após o relato de James sobre sua reconciliação com Lily, passou a ser chamado de República Evans.

* * *

**N/A**: Sim, é o fim. Ainda não decidi se gostei ou não, mas já era hora de postá-lo, né?

Nem preciso dizer que foi difícil escrever tudo, não só o último capítulo, mas a fic toda, desde o começo. Agradeço a todos que leram e deixaram algumas reviews, a todos que leram e não deixaram, e principalmente a todos que tiveram paciência para esperar pelas minhas demoras.

Como este é, de fato, o último capítulo, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido a quem for deixar review: ao comentá-lo, digam-me o que mais gostaram e não gostaram durante a fic, quais foram os personagens com os quais vocês mais se identificaram, qual foi o casal para o qual vocês mais torceram que desse certo, qual "episódio" vocês acharam mais divertido e se vocês têm alguma sugestão para a continuação. Vou ler tudo e fazer muitas notas mentais para o futuro! JURO.

**Mais uma vez, OBRIGADA pelo apoio, pela paciência e, principalmente, pelo carinho! Eu realmente AMO vocês, amores!**

**Agradecimento especial: **A você, Camila, minha beta, minha amiga. Obrigada por tudo, de coração. Se você não tivesse pegado tanto no meu pé, me dado MUITAS idéias e me incentivado tanto, esse capítulo nunca estaria pronto. Te amo!

**PS**: Muitas coisas e conceitos mudaram em minha vida desde quando comecei a escrever a fic, no começo de 2007. Isso está nítido nos meus personagens, na evolução do meu português, nas questões que abordei durante a narrativa. Essa fic contém um pouco da minha história: comecei a escrevê-la aos 16 anos e agora tenho 19. Em 2007, eu nem sabia o que, de fato, era estudar numa universidade, e esse ano eu passei na dos meus sonhos, fiz amigos loucos como o Sirius e o James (não tão lindos, infelizmente), uma amiga atrapalhada como a Anita e já freqüentei festas tipo as da Whisky de Fogo. Sinto que escrever República Evans foi como prever meu futuro, o qual se tornou um sonho que estou realizando diariamente. Graças a vocês.

Carol Lair.

* * *

Reviews de leitores sem login: **Murilo Zandoná** (Não faltou muito pro James dar uma surra no francês. Mas tenho planos para isso na continuação :X HAHHA, muito obrigada pelas sugestões de nomes para as repúblicas, anotei e adorei todas! Muitos beijos, espero que goste do cap final :D), **Laviny Wood** (Puxa vida, que honra saber que essa é sua fic número 1! HAHAHA, também tenho certeza que ela está no topo das que mais demoraram para ser atualizadas, né? Muito obrigada por tudo, querida! Beijos), **Mari M** (Demorei de novo, né? Eu sei. Sorry. Mas pelo menos eu trouxe o final para você! Sim, vai ter RE2, mas não sei quando ainda... Não quero começar uma fic que não terei tempo de atualizar. Muitos beijos, obrigada pelo carinho!) , **Nick** (Seus votos de inspiração surtiram efeito, mesmo que isso tenha demorado! Obrigada por tudo, dear. Beijos!), **karinne** (Como você é fofa! Nossa, quase chorei com sua review, leitoras queridas como você não merecem uma escritora irresponsável como eu. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e principalmente pela paciência. Beijos!), **Sabrina Alves** (O Sirius é um indeciso, mas ele gosta da Anita sim. Ele não queria gostar de nenhuma, mas não conseguiu fugir dos sonhos com um certo sutiã vermelho! HAHAHA, e o James não é burrinho, ele só achou que a Lily tava bêbada demais naquela noite e que só estava procurando consolo... ele também tem sentimentos, ok? HAHAHAH Muito obrigada por me acompanhar desde o começo, sério! Muitos beijos :*), **caramelo** (Acho que você não me perdoou, já que só postei quase que um ano depois... HAHAH, mesmo assim, me desculpe de novo e um beijo!), **Manuela** (Também amo o James! Espero que tenha gostado do post e obrigada pela review! Beijos), **Tainá Passos de Menezes** (Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do casal Remus/Marlene, poucos assimilaram bem a idéia – eu quero inovar, galera! -, e espero que tenha gostado da conversa da Lily com o Louis. Ela não é do tipo que faz escândalo para humilhar alguém, não consegui imaginá-la fazendo isso... E sobre o Sirius se sentir "usado", a Anita falou umas verdades pra ele. Ah, eles se merecem! AHAHAAH, beijos, Tati, MUITO MUITO obrigada por tudo, por me fazer rir com as reviews, por me incentivar a escrever, por sempre me cobrar atualizações... você é uma leitora especial. Muitos beijos!), **Kel Cavalcante** (Sim, esse é o último! Espero que tenha gostado das resoluções dos casais principais... Muito obrigada, beijos!), **J.R.C** (Minhas principais influências são Anne Rice – um dia escreverei como ela – e Jostein Gaarder. Para essa fic, o seriado Friends também! Muitos beijos, espero que tenha gostado desse cap :D), **Luh Chan** (Desculpe-me pela demora? Eu me surpreendo quando leitores novos começam a ler essa fic sendo que ela está no penúltimo cap e não-finalizada O_O, obrigada meeesmo! Beijos), **Maria** (Obrigada! Eu demorei, mas juro que não foi por mal... enfim, ele tá aqui! Beijos!), **Andrezza** (Sorry por ter cortado o cap bem naquela hora, mas a criatividade me abandonou. É difícil escrever final de história, você me perdoa? Obrigada por tuuudo, beijo), **Mari Black** (Obrigada pelos elogios! Desculpe ter te feito esperar... Remus e Marlene é uma novidade, eu gosto deles! Beijo), **Aniiita** (Sério que seu apelido é assim? Eu AMO esse nome, colocaria fácil em minha filha. Gostou dos finais tão esperados dos casais? Eu espero que sim! Acho que todos viverão felizes para sempre... beijinhos!), **Bibynha** (Demorei, mas aqui está a continuação! :D Beijo!), **Sara** (MUITO MUITO obrigada pelos elogios! Sério! Demorei, mas finalmente postei... espero que goste do final. Beijos), **Bela** (Pena que a dica chegou só no final :(, mas mesmo assim obrigada! Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos!), **Leeh **(Adorei a definição "uma complicação total", eu adoooro uma confusão! HAHA, espero que tenha gostado, muito obrigada! Beijo), **gislaine f.** (Eu não mereço tanto carinho de uma pessoa só. Você vai para o céu por nunca esquecer dessa fic e tê-la lido mais de 3 vezes... WOW, nem eu reli ela tantas vezes! Muito obrigada por tudo, muitos beijos), **lissa potter** (Deu merda, mas consertei!), **Aline **(Eu não ia deixar de postar o ÚLTIMO cap, né? Mesmo demorando, ele um dia ficaria pronto. Obrigada por esperar! Beijo), **Ju 8)'** (Obrigada linda! Espero que entenda a minha ausência! Beijinhos, espero que goste desse último também), **SÉRGIO LUIZ LUDMANN** (Desculpe, não entendi sua review! É seu telefone? Enfim, obrigada mesmo assim, beijinhos), **Ana Lê** (AHAHHA, nada contra biologia, claro. Faz tanto tempo que escrevi aquilo que provavelmente foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente... beijos e muito obrigada!) e **Julia** (Eu postei, viu só? Mas realmente, agora com a USP vai ficar difícil escrever – mais do que já era -, mas eu dou um jeito, porque escrever é algo que amo fazer! Beijo, muito obrigada pela review), **Ju 8)'** (Espero que ainda passe por aqui para conferir o último! Beijos e muuuuuito obrigada!).

Já viram a comunidade **República Evans** no orkut?


End file.
